Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War
by FireCacodemon
Summary: A re-telling of Trauma Center: Under the Knife and Second Opinion with new elements added. Derek Stiles, a surgeon who's still learning the ropes is thrown into a world where strange parasites threaten humanity. Teaming up with Angie Thompson, the two work together as they're thrown into a war they didn't know was happening. Which side will win in this Pathogenic War? (AU)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

FireCacodemon: Hello, welcome to my new Trauma Center story called Trauma Center: A New Beginning. I decided to write this story of 'books' based on how the chapters are divided up in Under the Knife/Second Opinion. So the story covers chapter 1 episode 1 to chapter 1 episode 8. That's the episode where Derek's Healing Touch activates for the first time. As this is an AU, there will be differences between the original work and this story. But for now, enjoy~

* * *

Trauma Center: A New Beginning

A Trauma Center Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus

Cover was created by Aileen-Rose (from Deviantart)

Warning: This covers Under the Knife and Second Opinion. This is also an AU so elements have changed.

Summary: AU. Derek's ready to take a step into his medical career, after finishing his residency at Hope Hospital he's ready to take up the scalpel and save the lives of patients. Derek's not the perfect surgeon but he does his best to meet the expectations of Greg Kasal and Angie Thompson; especially when Angie can see through the fake smile that Derek shows when talking to others.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Prologue

Angeles Bay was a city near the ocean where nature and civilisation seemed to have a perfect balance with each other. Many people lived their happy lives knowing that the local hospitals, GPs and clinics always had their backs if they were needed for anything. It was better when the staff at the local buildings always had a warm, friendly smile on their faces each time they saw new customers or patients. That was one of the better elements while living in Angeles Bay. The beach was never too far away from you but the annoying seagulls were something to be wary of. They were near enough becoming a pest in themselves with their constant taking of food from people but every town, city or village had their own problems which were dealt with by the government.

At the heart of Angeles Bay was a hospital known as Hope Hospital. It was run by a man named Robert Hoffman, at the age of sixty-two, he still looks after the hospital as well as all the staff that work inside the building. Everyone was treated equally and quickly become a hospital that any patient would like to go to when or if they had a medical problem which their GPs cannot help with. Robert was once a surgeon working there too but after an accident that had occurred more than twenty years ago, he hung up his surgical hat and never operated on a patient again, taking a step back while letting more 'talented' surgeons take his place. Robert takes on any complaints that patients have (which is hardly any) or that the staff have about the hospital. Makes sure that the stock is replenished when required by the technicians that work in the labs that the hospital had, he also enjoys taking on fresh doctors and nurses out of medical schools to help them in the path of life they chose. He's worked close with the current senior surgeon at Hope Hospital, Dr. Greg Kasal. Greg was aware that Robert had a special gift of his own, something he called the Healing Touch and most doctors who knew Robert when he operated on patients believe that the gift might have been the cause of the accident that made Robert take a step in another direction.

Greg waited outside Hope Hospital. It was that time of year when medical students were applying to hospitals to start their new journey. There was one graduate that had caught Greg's eye. A young graduate that didn't pass with flying colours like others but had something special about them, Greg could see the rare talent that desperately wanted to come out but yet remained trapped. Call it intuition but Greg knew that the graduate was going to be the one that was going to surprise everyone. He kept an eye out for the graduate to arrive. He was aware that the graduate had scored higher on the practical exams instead of his written exams but the reports that he wrote for the classes showed that he was capable of writing them well. When he heard the sound of running footsteps, he looked around to see that the graduate was running towards the hospital. Greg looked down at his watch to see that he was five minutes late.

"I'm sorry!" The graduate apologised as he reached Greg. The graduate was a nice young man with light-brown hair that usually looked messy. He had tried to tame it through brushing and combing but it always looked messy. His eyes matched the colour of his hair with square-rimmed glasses to help him see. He wore a pair of brown shoes too, fitting with his hair colour and eye colour. He was dressed professionally in a smart shirt and a pair of navy blue trousers. Today was his first day so he'll be getting the scrubs and ID badge later on but he was dressed to impress.

"You're late," Greg told him.

"I know and I'm sorry sir."

"You should apologise to the patients. For the first few months, you'll be shadowing me and Nurse Fulton who you'll meet later. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask or if you have any worries about the patients then let me know too. Your opinions and worries matter when they involve the patients."

"Yes sir," he nodded at Greg. He was ready for today.

"So Derek, are you ready for today?" Greg asked. Derek nodded again and flashed a smile at Greg. When he was pleased, they went inside where Derek's new journey started. Greg didn't immediately drop Derek into hot water like some other doctors did but for the first few days; Derek shadowed him while also stating any concerns that he had about the patients that they helped. Derek met with Nurse Fulton and much to their surprise, she enjoyed working with Derek, Greg was delighted as Nurse Fulton was going to be Derek's assistant when he was ready to stand on his own two feet.

"So, why did you want to become a doctor?" Nurse Fulton questioned Derek while they were on a break.

"I want to help people. As cliché as that sounds...I don't want to sit back and watch people suffer when there's something I could do to try and either make it easier for them or to cure them of the disease." Derek told Nurse Fulton, she smiled at the answer but Greg could hear the hidden pain in those words. It did sound cliché but then again...isn't that why many of the staff here wanted to work in the medical field?

As time passed, Derek became strong enough to stand on his own two feet but still needed Nurse Fulton to give him the helping hand and to guide him in the right direction. Greg smiled, Derek was still learning but he had bloomed quickly, Derek had questioned him a lot and sometimes pointed out things that Greg had missed but there was something that bothered Derek. Something that bothered him very much but it wasn't bothering his work nor the patients so for now, it was best to leave it alone. Derek had been given his own office to work in as he was near completing his residency at Hope Hospital. Greg opened the door into the office to see Derek trying to work through a mountain of paper work.

"You're going to be here all night," he told the younger male.

"Didn't you say paperwork was the worst part about being a doctor?" Derek questioned him. Greg nodded.

"Yep, but you still have to do it."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye readers!


	2. Chapter 2 - Operation Successful

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A New Beginning.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

FireCacodemon: The cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose. Hope you enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 2:

Operation Successful

Derek looked up at Hope Hospital as he walked towards the building, surprisingly, he wasn't late today but in fact he woke up an hour earlier than normal. He had put it down to general excitement for working as a surgeon. There was a mixture of excitement and fear as he was now going to be on his own with the patients, he'll have Mary of course but it would be his call on what happens with the patient during the operations or tests to be done. Having that sort of power now felt strange yet exciting once again, Derek took in a big breath before he walked up to the doors and walked inside. Patients were already having tests done, other doctors talking to them to make them feel comfortable or explaining any operations that patients were going to have. Derek walked towards the staff room and found his locker, unlocking it; he took out his scrubs and went to get changed. From casual to professional, he felt ready to face his first day as a professional doctor, working with Mary as they helped patients. Getting dressed into his scrubs, Derek put his casual clothes in his locker and headed onto the ward.

"Morning Dr. Stiles," Mary smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"Good morning Nurse Fulton, what patients do we have today?" Derek smiled at Mary. He was ready for his responsibilities, something Mary was slightly worried about. She had seen him outside of work and that goofy personality was bound to shine through and irritate some patients though...she'd have to keep Derek on track if that happened.

"We've transported a patient for you already in the pre-op area."

"What's the issue?" Derek asked.

"There's an injury on his forearm, he's still fully conscious and blood results should be coming back from the lab at any minute." Mary informed Derek. He nodded.

"So the injury looks worse than it is?" Derek asked and Mary nodded.

"He's not in any real danger."

"He's one lucky patient."

"He did get lucky, but you'll be the one operating on him." Derek nodded, Mary handed him the file as he started to look through it.

"Alright, let's go and talk to the patient. Let's make sure he knows what we're going to be doing and hope he consents to the operation." Derek said as he closed the file in his hand. "I'll do my rounds once the patient it tended to."

"You're really on the ball today. Then again, you're normally on the ball." Mary commented.

"Let's go."

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 2: Operation Successful

Kevin Turk was more than happy to have the operation. With an x-ray showing that there were glass shards embedded inside his arm, it was going to be better to extract the protruding shards of glass and then extract the remaining shards from inside his arm. Mary watched as Derek acted professional around the patient, keeping to the subject in hand and reassuring Kevin that everything was going to be okay. After signing the consent paper, Kevin was prepped for the operating room. Mary and Derek were looking at the x-ray, Mary turned to Derek.

"Let's begin the briefing; Mr. Turk arrived today in an ambulance. He had lost control of his motorbike and ended up crashing through a glass door of a local shop. The lacerations caused by the shattered glass have begun to haemorrhage causing more blood loss for Mr Turk. As well as that, the glass fragments lodged in his right arm need to be extracted and placed into a tray. Normally, we would have consulted a cosmetic doctor but he's currently at a Medical Society meeting. An operation like this shouldn't be a problem for you anyway, right Derek?"

"No, it sounds pretty straight forward."

"So what will be our two main objectives?"

"We'll be suturing any lacerations and to extract all glass shards from the patient's arm, including underneath the skin."

"Make sure to be thorough, as well as to try your best not to leave any scars." Mary smiled. Derek nodded.

"Right, let's begin the operation!" Derek said as he struck his hand out, getting into a pose. He couldn't pass out on an opportunity like this. Mentally, he squealed like a child pulling such a ridiculous pose like that. Mary looked at him confused.

"Dr. Stiles...?" She questioned him.

"Let's...just begin?" Mary nodded and the two of them walked into the OR, Kevin was already under the anaesthesia and was ready for the operation.

There was a gently beeping in the room; Derek looked up to the monitor to see that the patient's vitals were currently at eighty out of eight. A good sign so far but his attention was drawn back to the reason why they were here in the operation room to begin with. There were two small lacerations located on the arm with two glass shards protruding out from the skin. They were haemorrhaging. It wasn't a lot to cause any serious issues but the sooner they were treated, the better the vitals were going to be. He turned his attention to Mary. Without needed to ask for a tool, Mary placed the sutures in his hand. Derek had seen Greg perform many stitches so was aware that he needed to be careful and take his time with it, making sure that he doesn't go over the stitching that he was doing to close up the laceration. Derek made sure to keep an eye on the vitals of the patient, if they dropped too quickly then he was going to need to find some stabiliser medicine and inject it into the patient. Of course, the less you used the better you were as a doctor, that's what Derek believe but a healthy patient always recovered quickly, it was just how their bodies worked. Derek had read Kevin's charts; he was a healthy individual who just had an accident. Something anyone could have done.

"Suturing is such a basic skill, wouldn't you say doctor?" Mary asked Derek after finishing suturing up one laceration.

"Yes, much like the scalpel to a surgeon," Derek continued with the operation, suturing up the other laceration present. With the two lacerations taken care of, Mary had taken the sutures from Derek once he had placed them down.

"Now, let us focus on the glass shards. Use the forceps to extract the glass shards. Be mindful of the direction or you'll make the wounds worse," she teased Derek.

"The wounds are already bleeding out." Derek told Mary after placing the extracted glass fragments into the tray that she offered. She nodded.

"The smaller wounds like those can easily be treated with the antibiotic gel. The gel has advanced enough that it can even cure small wounds instantly, isn't that amazing?" Mary asked. Mary was known for talking too long and losing track of time because of it. Sometimes, it was a nice break from the reality they were currently having. "In the past, cure-all ointments were just gimmicks and scams but now someone finally created a real one." Mary continued. Derek dipped his fingers into the gel and gently placing the gel over the wounds. The gel worked instantly as the wounds healed up the tiny lacerations from the embedded glass shards.

"Now that the exterior wounds have been treated, we'll work on the interior wounds." Derek said, drawing Mary back to the operation before she got too sidetracked.

"Dr. Stiles, please make an incision in the upper epithelium. Before doing so, please disinfect the surrounding area with the antibiotic gel." Derek nodded as she handed it over to him. Dipping his fingers in the gel again, Derek disinfected the nearby area before making an incision. Opening up the skin on the patient's arm revealed three more glass fragments protruding out from the patient's skin. "This is serious. We can't let the wounds get infected. The procedure is the same as earlier."

"Right," Derek placed the scalpel down and picked up the forceps. Extracting the fragments and then applying the antibiotic gel onto the smaller wounds. The gel instantly healed the wounds. Derek noticed that the gel seemed to increase the vitals of the patient as well. Something he was going to note down in his mind if a time like that was ever needed. It wasn't likely when he had access to the stabilising serum. He could feel that Mary was pleased with his work but the operation wasn't finished yet. Moving the skin back where it was before he asked for the sutures, Mary handed them over, and Derek moved to stitching up the patient. Mary watched as Derek stitched up the patient. The incision was still bleeding by the time that Derek had finished stitching but that was to be expected. Asking for the antibiotic gel, Mary handed it over to him and he applied the gel onto the stitching. He didn't aggravate the stitching but he managed to get the bleeding to stop.

"Good job Dr. Stiles, now apply the bandage and the operation is finished," Mary informed him. She offered him the bandaging which he took and applied it onto the patient's arm, covering the stitching while also making sure there was no air trapped under the bandaging. The bandaging was made out of a special substance which prevented the skin from fusing with the bandage while it repaired itself. When the bandaging was to be removed, it wouldn't re-open any of the wounds that it covered and the stitching was designed to degrade in the patient, it was harmless to the body so there wasn't going to be any issues there too.

"Operation successful," Derek smiled once he took a step back from the patient.

"Well done Dr. Stiles. See? You're already a rookie doctor. It wasn't that hard." She smiled at Derek.

"I couldn't have done it without you as my lovely assistant," Derek flashed a smile at Mary. She couldn't help but laugh, it was kind of an inside joke that the two of them shared while Greg wasn't around. If he was then Derek would have probably gotten into trouble.

"I can definitely see a lot of room for improvement, both in your flirting and surgical skills. I'm sure that if you keep practising you'll do just fine and maybe even surpass Greg."

"I don't think I'll ever pass Dr. Kasal."

"He's only gotten this far because he kept improving his skills while operating, I'm sure you'll be doing the same. Greg did say he saw potential in you so don't let us both down, okay?"

"I'll do my best, Nurse Fulton." Derek smiled as other members of the operation team wheeled out Kevin Turk to place him back on the ward to recover. Mary and Derek cleaned themselves up after the operation before returning onto the ward to check up on other patients. They were unaware that Greg was watching them from afar, making sure that Derek was doing okay. It was easy for new doctors to get overwhelmed with the work they have to do. He was already aware that Derek's weakness is paperwork but that was part of being a doctor, even more so when they were a surgeon as well. Greg smiled to himself and let the two of them get on with their work.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 2: Operation Successful

Lunch had come and gone swiftly with Mary talking for the hour while Derek just sat and listened to her stories. She had many stories to tell but not all of them were interesting for Derek, but being the good friend he was, didn't say anything that might upset her. She was a nice lady who put up with his childish attitude at certain things so he didn't have the heart to tell her she was rambling again. She had other friends to talk to as well which allowed Derek time to slip away from her conversation and focus on the local newspaper or let his mind wander to find something interesting to pin on. He often thought back to his friends from medical school and wondered if they had found places to be to expand on what they had been taught. There was one person who stood out among the others though and that was his best friend. Tyler. They did get up to some mischief in school but then, who was the perfect student? No one that Derek knew personally didn't break some rules of some sort off the radar of the teachers, Tyler was the smartest student there but he enjoyed spending time tutoring Derek when they had the time. Derek got up from his seat and pulled out his phone.

"Where are you going Derek?" Mary asked.

"I'm just going to make a call outside, page me if I'm needed," Derek said as he left the room with his phone. It was still his lunch break and he thought that it would be a good idea to call his mother. The two of them shared a powerful bond since the passing of his father and Derek had promised that he would often call her so that he could keep an eye on her and she do the same for Derek. While most children often were embarrassed to be with their parents, Derek felt the complete opposite. He enjoyed being with his mother and never felt embarrassed talking about her or being with her. She may have been weird when he was younger but as he grew up, he learnt to appreciate how his mother behaved when Derek was being...well, Derek. Walking outside the hospital, Derek punched in the phone number he knew all too well and moved the phone up to his ear and waited.

"Hello? This is Delilah speaking," Derek heard the familiar tone of voice on the other end, bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey Ma," Derek replied.

"Oh hello their son, how are you? How's work?" Delilah sounded cheerful hearing that it was Derek who had called. It was the typical questions first.

"I'm doing fine, just on my lunch break and work is going great," Derek replied in the cheerful tone of voice back.

"That's good to hear, how many patients have you saved today?"

"Only one has been in for an operation and that went smoothly. How have you been doing?"

"You know, the same old me. Been cleaning up the house as I have guests arriving soon, if I had known that you would be calling I would have keep my time open, how long do you have left of your lunch break?"

"About another fifteen minutes, I'll be leaving five minutes early though so I'll be ready before hand."

"I really did raise you so well."

"You and Dad both before...he passed away. Still, it feels nice having patients of my own and being in charge of what goes on with their treatment.

"You sound just like your father. He would be so proud of you," After hearing those words, Derek felt pride swelling up in his chest.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 2: Operation Successful

After lunch, the day went smoothly as Derek had a few more operations booked for tomorrow and had already done an emergency operation on another patient. Now it had gotten to the most painful time of the day...when he had to sit down and do his paper work. He wasn't sure how to explain it but whenever he sat down to fill in the paperwork...there was a nagging feeling that he shouldn't be doing this. He had the feeling that there was something else he needed to be doing, something other than filling out paperwork. It happened back in medical school. Derek used to have high grades, he didn't struggle with any written exams but then something had happened. Something Derek couldn't remember but it started to affect his work to the point where he struggled to complete tests. The teachers had gotten worried and brought in his mother to have a meeting. No party could determine what had happened but as long as Derek passed his exams, then that what important. Staring at the paper work now for Kevin Turk...he needed to do it yet his mind constantly pulled away from the thought.

"Are you okay Dr. Stiles?" Mary had often asked him when she managed to get Derek to sit down and fill in the demanding paper work. Looking up from the paper work and towards Mary, he sighed and shook his head.

"I just...can't seem to focus on the work in front of me. I know it has to be done but my brain just isn't interested in it..." Derek confessed to Mary. She frowned and moved to sit next to him.

"Is the paper work that hard for you?"

"It isn't hard...I just can't focus on it."

"This has been happening every time you sit down to do it." She didn't look pleased; Derek felt like she didn't believe him but then again...it was a pretty easy excuse to get out of the paperwork at hand.

"It happened during medical school as well..."

"Would you like me to keep you focus on your paper work as much as I can?" Mary asked.

"Will you be poking me awake?" Mary chuckled and nodded.

"It has proven to work."

"Then let's try it." Derek stretched on the chair before he went to continue on his paper work. Mary kept a watchful eye on him to make sure that he was focused and not just staring at the paperwork expecting it to write itself. She poked him when he became distracted and it seemed to keep him on track. Once the paperwork was done, Derek filed it away and let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that it was finally over. "Glad that's over..."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mary teased Derek.

"Yes it was...you poke hard."

"It kept you on focus, it did its job."

"It's...been an hour since I was supposed to be off shift."

"Did you drive here?"

"No, took the bus...so I might be walking home."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Dr. Stiles."

"Night Nurse Fulton." Mary got up and picked up what she had already packed while Derek did his work and left the room. Derek remained in his chair for a little while longer before he sighed once again. The paper work was going to kill him one day but he was glad that it was done. Derek was aware that he couldn't concentrate on things for too long as his mind tended to wander off to think about something else. "Well, guess I better get going too."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Starting off good so far Derek.

Derek: Yeah...but you can change that.

FireCacodemon: Easily.

Derek: baebydeng - Thank you for leaving a review, we hope you are enjoying the chapters and we'll be back for another chapter at a later date.

FireCacodemon: Yes we will. Thanks for reading everyone, reviews are appreciated and we will respond to them in the next chapter. Hope you all have a great day/night and as Derek said above, we'll be back for another chapter. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3 - The Powell Procedure

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of this story. Trauma Center belongs to Atlus and the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

Derek: According to the game time, we've taken 2 hours...to do the prologue and then the first two operations...

FireCacodemon: I make sure we get most of the dialogue correct. Anyway, on to chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Powell Procedure

Derek arrived at Hope Hospital the following day with a cup of coffee in one hand and a phone in his other hand, occasionally scrolling his finger up the screen to continue reading a recently released paper. Derek found that it was better to keep up with what was going on in the medical world rather than not pay any attention to it. He took a sip of coffee and looked up from his phone to see if he was about to walk into someone, thankfully he wasn't but he walked over to the nearby lift and called for it and waited. He had an operation book with Mary for a tumour extraction, something he was looking forward to as he would be performing the Powell Procedure. Medical school had said that it was one of the most useful tools that a surgeon can have. When the lift came, he walked in and turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. Pressing a button, the lift doors closed and up the lift went.

Mary was pleased to see that Derek had arrived earlier that day instead of being late. For once, she wasn't worried about Derek arriving late before an operation and then further scrambling around to read the notes and then mentally prepare himself for the operation at hand. She didn't bother him just yet though as she saw him picking up patient files and reading the notes. He was already getting better as a surgeon and he was always willing to stay to learn from Greg more or just research in general. She watched as Derek talked with a few patients too as to catch up with how they're feeling, are they okay and other information.

"Dr. Stiles, may I have a word?" Mary asked as she walked over to him. He looked up from his patient and nodded.

"Excuse me," he said to the patient, who nodded and the two members of staff walked away as other nurses went to tend to the patient.

"I'm glad you came early as we've changed the time of the operation." Mary said as she and Derek walked down the corridors.

"What time to?" Derek asked, slightly wary on the answer that he was going to receive.

"You have ten minutes to get ready." Mary said, smiled as Derek stopped walking. He didn't have long to get himself ready.

"Is this a test?" Derek asked and Mary shook her head.

"But this is good experience for you," she said before she left. Derek reacted quickly and tried to find the notes of his next patient so that he was at least ready for the operation. He was aware that he'll be removing a tumour but without anything else, he wasn't going to be ready in time for the operation. First, he needed to get to the briefing room. Walking into the room, Mary and Greg were already waiting for him. Derek still had to read the file on the patient. Neither Mary nor Greg were happy to see Derek running late into the room.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 3: The Powell Procedure

"Judging by the MRI, the tumour is isolated in his stomach. Thankfully it's benign, but you should be prepared for anything," Mary said. She looked over at Derek. "Any questions, Dr. Stiles?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Sorry my mind wandered a bit." Derek admitted.

"Derek, focus on the patient at hand, this is your job!" Mary snapped at Derek who flinched under her tone of voice and nodded. Her face softened but still had the look of disappointment. "Are you even getting enough sleep?" She looked a little closer at Derek, he looked like he was getting the recommended six hours but it was obvious that he wasn't sleeping at least six hours every night. Only telling him now won't actually do anything and will probably make the situation a little worse off. "Just remember that med school taught you those six hours was needed every night..." It was Greg's turn to talk.

"Derek, don't forget our follow-up with Mr. Jenkins this afternoon. Have you read the report?" He asked. Derek mentally sighed.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't actually..."

"You need to shape up. This is real life Derek."

"I know, I'm sorry..." Derek apologised. He wasn't going to let either of them know that he had been spending a lot of time reading up on other people's research since it didn't matter.

"You've been here for three years, Derek. We shouldn't still be babysitting you." Mary started to feel sorry for Derek, he sure worked hard but he was still getting slammed. It was just how Greg handled things around the hospital. He expected high expectations from all the members of staff and being harsh on people while still being supportive seemed to be one of the best ways for new recruits to ready for the world of medicine. She knew a way that'll lighten Derek up. "Maybe we need to open an investigation. Dr. Stiles' impaired medical and social development." She couldn't help but laugh at that. Derek wasn't sure how to respond to that. He already knew that he wasn't showing any potential by being late and everything but this was just harsh.

"That just sounds harsh...can't you cut me some slack, Mary?" Derek asked.

"You're not a resident doctor anymore, Stiles. You know that. Before I forget, Mary, I spoke with Dr. Hoffman."

"You did, thank you very much." Derek's thoughts instantly froze as he heard the director's name being called.

"Dr. Hoffman? You spoke with the director? About what?" Derek asked only to hear Mary laugh.

"Don't worry about that, it isn't your business."

"It's a personal matter, nothing for you to worry about Dr. Stiles," Greg said as he waved his hand to dismiss what had just been said.

"...Right..." Derek looked disappointed.

"Let's get back to the operation before the tumour gets worse." Mary said as she brought the topic back on track.

"Right. So, today we'll need to excise a tumour that is located in the distal stomach. Tests from two years ago indicated that it was small and benign. However, it's grown rapidly and started to haemorrhage. At this rate, it might become malignant. After talking with Mr. Laurie, we've decided to remove it. There is one objective in this operation. That is to excise and remove a tumour from the distal stomach. That is all." Greg informed Derek and Mary. Derek picked up the charts and looked at the name. Noah Laurie, a patient with a tumour and the first tumour that Derek was going to extract. This made the case extra special in his books. "Derek, how would you handle this?" Greg asked Derek with a smile on his face.

"To remove the tumour, I'll be performing the Powell Procedure. We'll be able to locate the tumour using the ultrasound. Once located, use the scalpel to make an incision over the tumour to draw it out. Drain the cytoplasm to reduce the size before cutting around the tumour. Once cut, extract the tumour and place synthetic membrane down, antibiotic gel the membrane to the tissue and then close up the patient...right?" Derek asked. Greg nodded.

"You know what you're doing. I'll be watching you and I'll jump in if things get out of your control. Don't worry though Derek, I'm sure you'll have this under control." Mary nodded. "Derek, begin the operation! Work quickly, but stay calm!"

"Understood, let's begin the operation!" Derek struck his 'pose' and the operation started.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 3: The Powell Procedure

The operating room had all the surgical tools that Derek needed. Not everything was needed though, he wasn't going to need the laser for this operation but it wasn't going to be an OR without it. He waited for Mr. Laurie to be placed in the unconscious state from the anaesthesia but he was hooked up to the machines. His vitals were at ninety-nine out of ninety-nine so there hasn't been a decrease in vitals yet. That was going to change as the tumour was slowly going to be draining away the vitals. That was all that he needed to worry about, if the vitals stayed above zero then he was going to be okay. Mary was standing opposite Derek with the patient in the middle. Greg was standing in the background, observing.

"This will be a laparotomy. You'll need to open up his abdomen. Remember to stay calm and this will all go smoothly." She gave Derek a reassuring smile. "Let's begin."

"Antibiotic gel please, Nurse." Derek said as she handed him the bottle of gel. With his gloved hands, he dipped his fingers into the bottle and scooped up some gel and placed it on the body, once disinfected, Derek was given the scalpel by Mary and he cut into the patient, making sure to stay in the disinfected area. Once inside, there was a dramatic drop in the vitals. From ninety-seven all the way down to sixty.

"We're going to treat a tumour, but...Hmm...His vitals have dropped and are still dropping. We need to stabilize his condition. Use this stabilizing serum to stabilize his condition. Once that is done then we can handle the tumour." Mary informed Derek. He needed and asked for a syringe. Taking the syringe off Mary, he filled it with a pale, green serum and injected it into the patient's stomach. "Vitals are...stabilized." Mary said with a smile.

"Now, to find the tumour and extract it while monitoring the vitals," Derek said as he looked at her.

"That is correct; show us what you know, Dr. Stiles." Mary nodded.

"Ultrasound please, Nurse." Derek was handed the ultrasound and he checked around the lower half of the stomach and managed to locate the tumour easily.

"Wha—you found it on your first try! Is that talent or just beginner's luck?" Mary half congratulated Derek, it would have made sense to try and lower half of the stomach as that was where the tests pointed to. She didn't have to act so surprised when he found the tumour that quickly.

"Scalpel please," Derek asked and Mary handed him the scalpel. Derek made the incision on the tumour to expose it. Once the scalpel exposed the tumour a thick, green cytoplasm oozed out from the incision and around the exposed tumour. He was glad that he knew what he was doing and what he should expect while operating on a tumour or this probably would have shocked him.

Greg watched from the shadows as Derek operated, watching the back of the surgeon wasn't something that he enjoyed doing but it didn't seem to matter where he stood, Derek was only focused on the patient and that was something that he was grateful for. Other freshmen from medical schools often panicked when they first excise a tumour due to how the cytoplasm acts when the tumour is located and the incision made. Yet, Derek was keeping calm and focused. A smile formed on Greg's face as he thought about all the other challenges that Derek was going to face. He was a little sloppy outside but when he was in the OR he seemed to act like a different person, dead set on saving a patient's life no matter how violent they could be. He watched as Derek drained the cytoplasm from the tumour to reduce the size. Placing the drain to the side, he watched as Mary handed him a scalpel to cut around the tumour and then the forceps to remove it. There was little conversation between the two but the operation was running smoothly. The tumour had been extracted and placed in a tray and a synthetic membrane was placed over the hole left by the tumour. Derek was working swiftly and smoothly, making no mistakes. The gel was placed onto the membrane and Derek ran his fingers over the membrane and made sure that it was going to stay on the organ. Mary was impressed with him and Derek moved to suturing up the patient. Greg nodded at Mary and moved to leave the OR. Derek was fine; he didn't need to be watched anymore in this operation.

"Nice work, Derek. Like me, you value accuracy over speed." Greg said once outside the OR.

"You're getting better every day. Keep up the good work!" Mary congratulated Derek once he had placed the bandage over the patient's stitches. He had done a good job during the operation and kept his cool. Derek looked around to see if Greg was still there. He was half worried that Greg wasn't there when he had finished the operation but he was also glad at the same time. "You looked like a senior surgeon while doing that operation."

"Well, let's just hope that Mr. Laurie will recover fine," Derek smiled as the other staff on hand moved Mr. Laurie onto the ward for further recovery." Derek smiled as the two left to get out of the surgical gowns as well as to return onto the ward.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 3: The Powell Procedure

Derek had returned back to his office. It had gotten to four o'clock and he only had an hour left before he was officially off shift. He had paperwork to do and he was going to sit down and work his way through it before he became distracted by anything else. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled forward his paper work and grabbed a pen to start writing. All the patients he had today were all happy when he left them to either rest of because he had other things to attend to. Mary had been told to page him if anything happened to his patients or if he was needed for an emergency operation (unlikely) or to even assist in giving a second opinion from another doctor (again, unlikely) in the same boat as himself. After talking to Greg after the operation he had more work to do. He wasn't going to complain as it'll mean that he'll become a better surgeon in the long run. His mind went back over the operation for the tumour and how simply that went, there weren't any complications during the operation which was good to see and he hoped that Greg would be pleased with him and his skills but that would just be it. He didn't have any other qualities apart from how he was in the OR. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Derek said and Mary walked in.

"I had a feeling you'll be trying to do your paperwork."

"Are you leaving?" Derek asked.

"I'm not going to answer that question until tomorrow." She sat down on the other chair in the office and watched Derek try and fill his paperwork in.

"Do you get the feeling that something is going on...?" Derek asked her after a few minutes of silence between the two. Mary looked puzzled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like...there's something going on out there yet we're being kept in the dark about it?"

"There are many things going on around us Dr. Stiles, the best we can do is treat what we can and ask for help when we cannot. Why?"

"I just...get the feeling that there's something out there...Had that feeling since med school." Mary kept quiet but smiled.

"Let's just focus on your paperwork, shall we?"

"Right...I'm talking nonsense." Derek laughed and returned back to his paperwork with Mary making sure that he was on track with it.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 3: The Powell Procedure

Derek unlocked the door to his house and pushed open the door. In a few seconds he heard the familiar meows of his American Shorthair cat came walking up to him. Derek walked into the room and gently bent down to let her sniff his fingers as they would probably have unfamiliar scents on them. Once she was happy, she pressed her face on Derek's hand before slowly moving the rest of her body against his hand. Once she had finished, Derek got up from his position and walked to the living room.

"Following me Gemma?" He asked his black and white furred cat. Gemma followed Derek as he sat down on the sofa; she swiftly hopped onto his lap and started to receive pets from Derek. She slowly closed her eyes as Derek petted her sweet spots and naturally she started to purr. Derek knew that he was going to have to feed her soon as it was getting near her dinner time. He was also going to have to feed himself soon too as he was starting to get hungry but he could wait. He didn't really feel like cooking tonight so ordering food was probably going to happen. Gemma stretched herself out on Derek and occasionally, she demanded more petting from Derek when he stopped. She had a nice purple collar on around her neck with a nametag. It had Derek's contact number as well as where they both lived at the back of the golden tag and her name on the front. Gemma naturally saw Derek as her human and made sure that he knew that. She was the reason why Derek was often late to work but Derek never blamed her as it was his fault that he was a sucker for cats. It had been a long while before Derek had received another cat after the accident from when he was younger but he was glad that he could appreciate them like he had done all those years ago. Of course, whenever Tyler came over to see him Gemma always hid so that Tyler couldn't touch her. It amused Derek to no end watching Tyler trying to find where Gemma's hiding place was. Often passing his own personal lab which hasn't been opened again since medical school.

* * *

Derek: tbhlapis - Hello, thank you for leaving a review.

FireCacodemon: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you again next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Tumour Test

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A New Beginning. Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Tumour Test

Derek felt something warm brush up against his face. Slowly opening up his eyes, he was greeted with Gemma's behind. She turned around to see if Derek was awake and meowed when she saw him awake. Derek smiled and gently lifted his hand to pet Gemma. She was a good companion and he was glad that she was here. Derek had felt a lot worse when he was coming home to an empty apartment or he found himself alone in the apartment. Sure he was a grown man but when he was alone, it bothered him for some reason. Once Gemma had hopped off the bed, Derek followed and left the bed too. He had to feed Gemma before he fed himself. Gemma was happy when Derek filled her bowl up with cat food, he always went for the best for Gemma to the point where you could class he was spoiling her. Derek made himself some breakfast toast with butter was okay for today. He wasn't really hungry but if he didn't eat then he was sure that Mary was going to scold him for not eating. She seemed to know exactly what was going on with him even if he hid it. Once he had breakfast he left to get himself ready for work and passed his lab. He stopped and looked at the door. The door had not been touched for 5 years now; the lab had not been used for 5 years. Gemma brushed herself against his legs as if she was telling him that everything was going to be okay.

"Thanks Gemma," he smiled and gave Gemma a few pets before he left for work. Gemma looked at the door and hissed slightly, the door was hurting Derek and she knew it.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 4: The Tumour Test

Derek had arrived at work and was immediately seen by Mary. She smiled and waved before talking to the patient she was currently with. Derek looked around to see that most of the patients were happy today which meant that the day was hopefully going to run smoothly. Of course, with walk-in patients that Derek mainly dealt with, they could easily bring negativity into the hospital. Derek walked into the lift and pressed the second floor button.

"Hold the lift!" Derek heard Greg shout as he sprinted towards the lift. Derek moved to the doors and stood in the way of them closing so the doors automatically reopened themselves as Greg slipped into the life with Derek. "Thanks Derek." He said while panting.

"It's no problem sir." Derek responded naturally. Greg stood up straight and looked at Derek.

"You look puzzled," he commented as he watched Derek out of the corner of his eye.

"I just...don't feel one-hundred percent today," Derek said trying his best not to let out a sigh like he wanted. He wasn't tired or anything but just looking at his lab door just reminded him of something negative. Something he knew was going to come around and catch him when he wasn't expecting it. Greg turned to face Derek.

"You don't look ill."

"It's more emotionally than anything else."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want this day to be over so I can relax at home and be with Gemma."

"Gemma?"

"My cat, she knows when something is wrong and often brings up my spirits up again."

"Ah pets. The best companions no matter what mood you're in, right?"

"Yeah...anyway, I better get changed and then get to work. Patients won't cure themselves," Derek said as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

"I'm surprised you're early."

"Gemma woke me up," Derek smiled at Greg before he left the lift to get himself ready for his shift. Greg walked out from the lift too and watched as Derek went to the staff locker room and watched as the door shut. His smile faded. Derek had been working under Greg for about 3 years now and yet he still didn't understand Derek like he did the other doctors and nurses who worked here. It was like Derek didn't want anyone close to him yet craved companionship at the same time. Derek was complicated at times. There were too many stray variables that Greg couldn't calculate or even understand. When he talked to Derek's teacher back at his medical school, they confirmed that they were worried about him too due to an incident at home. Or that was what Derek had told them. They said that Derek was one of the top students of the class before something happened and he hadn't recovered since. Greg was glad that it was only the paperwork that took the blow while Derek's practical skills still showed off what he had learnt. He was already aware of how to handle the tumours. Well, Greg knew what patient he could give to Derek to push him just a little. A smile formed on his lips again.

Derek checked through the patient files on his desk before he noticed a new file. The other patients were all in hospital beds recovering from a previous operation while this patient was new to him. Derek sat down on his desk to read the record. What caught his attention the most was the fact that this patient had multiple tumours which needed to be extracted. Something that Derek could handle and he knew that. He had a feeling that Greg was the surgeon who left him this patient as a little test. When Derek talked to the other members of staff, they had informed him that Greg liked to test his workers so that it keeps them on their toes as well as to help them. They weren't given anything they've never treated before as a 'surprise' test and he wouldn't give them anything he knew they couldn't handle. Derek smiled before there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said as he closed the folder up. A patient with multiple tumours made Derek excited to do the operation. He heard the clacking of Mary's shoes as she walked into the office.

"Good morning Dr. Stiles," she greeted him normally before the two set off to work together to look after the patients. Very quickly, the day moved to lunch.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 4: The Tumour Test

Derek walked into the Nurses' office to talk to Mary about the last patient. He stopped when he noticed that Greg was among the nurses as well who were also on break. A lot of nurses that Derek was aware of were gathered around Mary.

"And so, since my husband's been relocated to a different office, I'll be leaving Hope Hospital, effective immediately." Derek heard Mary say and stopped. "I'm really going to miss this place, and all of you, but I promise to continue my work as a nurse, wherever life takes me!" She said with such determination before she noticed that Derek was standing in the room. Derek wasn't sure how to react, she had worked with him for a while and now she was suddenly leaving? He felt a lot of emotions, happiness that she'll keep on being a nurse but sad that she was leaving him all of a sudden, worried about his patients now he wasn't going to have a nurse by his side. Scared that he was going to mess up and a patient was going to suffer because of it. Mary seemed to notice and walked over to him with a friendly smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Derek and pulled him in close. "You all taught me that helping patients is its own reward. Dr. Stiles, while you have been a wild card at times and only recently have you just started to come to work on time. Keep that up and I know you'll make a brilliant surgeon," she gently ruffled up Derek's hair. She let him go before Greg spoke up.

"It was a pleasure to have you on staff, Mary. Good luck with the new job."

Derek wasn't sure how to respond...so naturally, he just said what came to his mind. "I can't believe you're leaving. This is all so sudden..."

"What are you going to do without her, Derek?" Greg teased Derek with a smirk on his face.

"Actually, Derek's the only reason I'm a little hesitant to leave. I even spoke with my husband about it." Mary said.

"What...did you say?" Derek asked.

"I told him that there was a kid here that depends on me." She chuckled to herself before talking again. "He asked me how long I'd been working at paediatricians!" Some other nurses started laughing at the obvious joke, even Greg did. Derek, however, didn't find it funny.

"Am...I really...that bad?" Derek questioned her. There was a knock on the door before a new face entered the room. An elderly gentleman with white, short hair and a white beard walked into the room, he wore small glasses and wore a white blazer with a white shirt underneath with a brown tie.

"If Mrs. Fulton still here?" He asked. His name was Robert Hoffman. The director and founder of Hope Hospital had just walked into the room.

"Oh, hello Dr. Hoffman." Robert looked over at Derek before he looked back at Mary.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked.

"No, we're just teasing Derek," Greg said with a laugh.

"I came to say goodbye, since I won't be around tomorrow. Thank you for many years of dedicated service. You're a fantastic nurse...Probably our best. On behalf of our entire staff, I'd like to say thank you."

"Oh...Sir, the pleasure was mine. I wish there was some way I could thank you for this opportunity."

"As long as you don't stop nursing, that's all I want to hear." Robert smiled.

"You don't have to worry there, helping people is my life. I love doing it," Mary replied delightfully. Robert's smile spread more as she talked. "I just wish I could stay longer and learn from you a little more."

"Don't be modest. You already know everything I have to teach. I'm afraid that Dr. Kasal surpassed me as a surgeon long ago." Robert said.

"I wouldn't say I've surpassed you, Dr. Hoffman." Greg said before Derek perked up slightly. He wasn't aware that Greg had surpassed Robert. He didn't say anything though and just watched how they reacted with each other.

"Good luck with your new job, don't be a stranger, okay?" Mary nodded. "Well, I have matters to attend to, if you'll excuse me." And with those words, Robert left the room. Mary sighed.

"I'd hoped to see Dr. Hoffman in action more often but he stopped operating on patients after that incident..."

"What incident?" Derek asked.

"Derek, let's discuss your next patient." Greg told Derek. Derek nodded and dropped the topic.

"This will be my last operation with you and here. Don't let me down, Derek."

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 4: The Tumour Test

"As yesterday's operation went very smoothly, I decided to pass this patient onto you. His name is Neil Spence. It'll be another tumour excision operation." Greg told the two members of staff.

"Multiple tumours confirmed in the pancreas. They may lead to a loss of stamina, so immediate removal is necessary, right?" Derek asked. Greg nodded.

"Glad to hear that you have already read the report. This will also be your last operation with Nurse Fulton so do you very best to prove how much you've learnt." Greg smiled.

"I'll do my best," Derek said.

"If you do handle this operation, I'll feel much better about leaving." Mary smiled. She noticed how Derek's expression dropped. This was all too sudden for him and she knew that but he still had a job to do and she better remind him. "I'm sorry this is upsetting you...but you better wake up! There's only one person you should be thinking about during the operation, and that's the patient! Do you understand Dr. Stiles?"

"I do." Derek inhaled and exhaled before smiling again. "So the main objective of this operation is to locate and extract all the tumours?"

"Yes, from the pancreas. I'm sure I don't need to remind you on what you need to do?" Derek shook his head. "Then let's begin the operation~" Mary chucked before Derek could say his line.

They walked into the operation room where Mr. Spence was laying on the table, unconscious. Derek had about 5 hours to complete the operation before Greg decided to take over and to save the patient. He looked up at the vitals to see that they were at ninety-nine, like the previous patient was. Mary watched Derek as he quickly, mentally prepared himself before he started.

"Antibiotic gel, please?" Derek asked. Mary nodded and handed over the small bottle of gel. Dipping his fingers in, he applied the gel over where he was going to make the incision. Once that was done, Mary handed him the scalpel and Derek cut open the patient. Opening up the patient, Mary noticed that the pancreatic membrane was inflamed.

"You're going to need some anti-inflammatory before we start trying to locate the tumours." Mary informed Derek.

"Can you bring me with vial and syringe then, please?" Derek asked, she nodded and went to get the tools needed to clear up the inflammation. Once the swelling had gone down, Mary got the ultra-sound ready for him. Derek placed the used syringe back into the blue vial that had the anti-inflammatory. "Ultra-sound please?"

"Look carefully," Mary spoke as Derek started to check around to try and find the tumours. Derek searched before he found that there were three tumours close to each other. Handing the ultra-sound back to Mary, he picked up his scalpel and cut down their middle. Much like before, green-looking cytoplasm started to dribble out from the cut and the tumours were out in the open. "Proceed just like before."

"I'm going to try and remove all three at once. I need you to be ready with the tools that I need." Derek told Mary.

"Are you sure you're confident?" Mary asked, looking over at Greg to see what he was thinking. Greg simply nodded, he seemed to trust Derek's instincts and he was willing to go with it.

"Please? I'm aware the vitals are going to stop but I know I can do it."

"Well Dr. Stiles, I trust you. I'll keep up with you as you extract the tumours," Mary smiled as she got the drain ready. Once Derek had the drain in his hands, she picked up the scalpel and was ready to hand it over to him when the last tumour had its cytoplasm drained. Handing over the scalpel, Derek cut around the tumours; Mary was ready with the forceps so that Derek could extract them. The vitals had dropped by thirteen. They were at ninety-four and were now at eighty-one. Greg watched as Derek continued the operation, his expectations of Derek were being met once more, not many rookie surgeons went to tackle three tumours at the same time and often only did one at a time. Not Derek, he was willing to jump before he looked and knew his skills. Mary handed Derek the forceps once he had placed the scalpel down and Derek moved to extract the tumours. Placing them on a tray that Mary provided, removing the tumours meant there was a massive drain on the vitals but Derek kept on top of it, extracting them quickly and replacing them with a synthetic membrane.

"Stabilizer, please?" Derek asked Mary. She nodded and handed him the syringe and the green liquid. He drew up the liquid before injecting it into the patient. He watched as the vitals increased from sixty-two to seventy-five. Derek moved to put another dose of stabilizer into the patient before asking for the bottle of gel. Mary handed him the bottle of gel and Derek applied it onto the synthetic membrane before massaging it on the pancreas.

"That took care of the tumours we found in our test. You're really improving, have you noticed?" Mary asked Derek.

"I don't mean to cut this short, but the patient isn't out the woods just yet until he's been stitched back up again and on the ward to recover," Derek said. Greg chuckled outside; he really was focusing on the patient in front of him.

"I know, but today you seemed really focused. I guess my work here is done!" Mary held a positive smile on her face. "Let's close up the incision, you've done some perfect work today." Derek nodded as Mary handed him the sutures. Derek carefully sutured up the incision. Once it was all stitched up, he applied antibiotic gel onto them and finally placed the bandage over the stitches. The operation was a success. "I think we can both relax, Derek. The operation was a success." Mary smiled. "Those were some master surgeon skills...for such a rookie doctor," Mary giggled. Derek smiled.

"Guess you don't have anything to worry about?" Derek asked.

"I don't, you did such a great job Derek. I really didn't have anything to worry about. I can see why Greg picked you. You'll make an excellent surgeon."

"I'm really going to miss you," Derek blurted out.

"I'll keep in contact with you. But...Please continue using your abilities to help the people of Angeles Bay."

"I'll do my very best," Derek said as Greg started to walk away.

Greg walked away from the OR as Derek and Mary got themselves ready for the rest of the shift. Greg smiled as he thought to himself about what had happened in the operation and he couldn't help but feel proud by the way that Derek handled the operation and the decrease in vitals when the tumours were removed. He also noted the concentration that Derek had performed during that operation.

"Derek is going to pass me in no time at all," Greg chuckled to himself as he returned to his patients.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We'll be back with another chapter.

Derek: Bye.


	5. Chapter 5 - Angie Thompson

FireCacodemon: I know it's soon but welcome back to Trauma Center: A New Beginning.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Angie Thompson

Derek's mind wouldn't let him concentrate on anything after his last operation with Mary. Sure it had been a success but with her leaving, Derek was bound to get another assistant to take her place and that raised the most concern for him. He wasn't aware of their abilities or even if they could keep up with him. He was aware that sometimes he could go quickly and that could easily result in a mess up on his part but he didn't want the patient to suffer because of the tumours that had grown where they shouldn't have grown. He hesitated to go over to the 'party' where most of the staff had gathered to say their farewells to Mary. She seemed to enjoy being at the centre of attention. Something Derek couldn't quite understand himself.

"And so, we all feel you deserve a gift of appreciation. Thank you for your eighteen years of service, Mrs. Fulton." One of the other doctors said to Mary. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much...I'm a little embarrassed." Mary commented as Greg stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Fulton was more than a great nurse; she looked after us, as well. She will be missed. Especially now that Mrs. Fulton won't be here to keep Derek in line," and with that a few members of staff chuckled as they looked at Derek. Derek gently waved off the stares and the teasing aimed at him.

"Are you sure you're not glad to be free of my nagging?" Mary asked, drawing the conversation back to herself and removing it off Derek. She could easily tell that he was grateful for it. She knew how much he didn't like to stand out in a crowd. "I mean, that is what I'm known for." She looked directly at Greg after that comment making more staff members laugh at his reaction. She had placed him on ice and others were enjoying it. Derek felt himself laugh at that comment, seeing Greg off guard wasn't something a lot of staff members got to enjoy; normally it was the other way around. Greg regained his composure and laughed too.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Derek may have been coming in early to avoid being scolded but without you, he might pick up being late again, thank you for keeping him in line." Greg shot Derek a teasing look. Mary looked over at Derek too with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Ah geez...I'm standing right here. I can hear exactly what you're saying," Derek half whined as he normally did but he could tell that they weren't being serious so he could play off their attitude and join in with their jokes. He didn't want to see Mary off with a sour face. "You don't need to worry though Mary; I'll keep improving and become a surgeon you can be proud of. After all, I may be young but I'm still a doctor. That isn't going to change." He responded with his own childish smile.

"That's good to hear. So I won't be hearing any sobbing phone calls from you, right?" Mary teased playfully. A blush of embarrassment sprung onto Derek's face as he looked away.

"Why would I be crying? Watching people come and go all the time is something doctors should be used to, I wasn't crying." Derek tried to defend himself but his argument came out weak and pathetic.

"The key word there is: should." Greg joined in.

"I wasn't crying!"

"We're just teasing~" Mary giggled. Her face turned serious for a second before it relaxed once more. "When I look at you now, I no longer see the freshman from the medical school. Instead, I see a surgeon waiting for the right moment to bloom in the medical world. I'm sure you'll help a lot of patients on your journey. Please don't let any of them down." Derek paused. That was probably one of the best talks he's had in a while. His mother normally made him feel this proud of himself but hearing that from Mary, it really made his day. "I'm proud of you Dr. Stiles," Mary smiled as she offered her hand to him. "If you keep working as hard as you do, you'll surpass Dr. Kasal in no time. I believe in you, I know you can do it." Derek nodded and gently shook her hand.

"I'll be a surgeon you can be proud of, I promise." Greg smiled at the two before there was a knock on the door. Once the door was open, another nurse entered the room. He made his way over to Mary and spoke.

"I'm really sorry to disturb this but she's not here yet. We received a call from her saying that had found herself in an emergency and that she'll be here later."

" _That means that something has happened...I'm guessing by 'she' that he means Mary's replacement,_ " Derek thought to himself as he listened to what the two nurses were talking about.

"I'm sure you're aware of this Derek but since I'm leaving, you'll be having a new assistant. I was supposed to train her this afternoon but the HR said that she was very reliable. I hope she's okay." Mary told Derek. Derek nodded before suddenly, the door burst open as another nurse ran into the staffroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She cried out. She wore the pink uniform with a small pink hat on her head with some clips attached to it. She wore some beige colours trousers with black shoes; the nurse had emerald green eyes too which complimented her blond hair. A smile was on her face as she sorted herself out and walked further into the room. "I'm Angie Thompson, the new nurse. I'll be starting here tomorrow...Is Mary Fulton here?" Angie asked. "I'm ready to go over protocol now."

"It's very nice to meet you," Mary bowed slightly to Angie. Derek's mind seemed to stop working as he looked at Angie.

"Will Nurse Thompson be my new assistant? Isn't she a little too...?" Derek started but his mind stopped him there, like something stopped the neurons from finishing his sentence. Angie shot a glare at Derek; it was obvious that she already didn't like Derek just by his words.

"What's that, now?" She nearly demanded from Derek.

"Nothing, pardon me and my behaviour." Derek swiftly apologised as Angie turned her attention away from Derek.

"What caused you to be so late?" Greg asked Angie. A smile appeared on her face as she walked past Derek (who watched her) and next to Mary.

"Well, I took the bus on my way here and a man I was sitting next to started to suffer from a heart attack. Naturally, I told the bus driver to stop and to call an ambulance. I managed to get the man off the bus and when the ambulance arrived, I helped with the procedure. Once we got to the hospital, there was a lot of paperwork to fill out about the recent event. It just took forever, so...yeah, that's why I was late." Angie informed everyone. A lot of staff members were impressed by what Angie had been through in just one morning.

"Sounds like you had a rough morning," Greg frowned slightly.

"Don't you worry about being late, with an event like that we completely understand," Angie seemed relieved to hear that Mary and the others understood what had happened on her way here. The receptionist came over to the room and gently knocked. Everyone turned their attention towards them.

"Excuse me but is Miss Thompson here? There's someone on the line from St. Francis Hospital."

"Thank you, I'll be right there. If you all please excuse me," and with that, Angie left the room to talk to the staff at St. Francis Hospital. Greg turned his attention towards Derek with a smile on his face.

"Well, she's certainly something."

"It clearly sounds like she understands what she was taught in med school. What do you think, Derek?" Mary looked at Derek. Derek was still looking at where Angie had come and left the room. He wasn't sure how he should feel. Just watching her, Derek felt intimidated by her for some reason. Maybe it was how she reacted to him or it was because of something else. Derek didn't know. What he did know was that she was going to either be someone he'll get on with or someone he'll clash with. Well, he was going to find tomorrow when she officially started work by his side.

"I think she'll either work well with me or we'll clash," Derek said as he looked back towards Greg and Mary.

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow, won't you?" Greg smiled at him.

"I hope we work well, it'll be a struggle to keep my promise if I and Miss Thompson don't get on well."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Operation 'episodes' will be about 3000 words while the talk 'episodes' will be as much as I can write. So that'll explain why there are short chapters such as this. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Polyps and the Rock Singer

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A New Beginning. Trauma Center belongs to Atlus. Cover belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Polyps and the Rock Singer

Angie arrived early for work the following day as she expected Derek to arrive early. She was quickly disappointed when she found that she was the only one out of the duo to arrive at an early time like this. Greg had warned her that Derek was hit-or-miss if he was to arrive on time or early and that she should be prepared to expect him to be late rather than early. That was something that she didn't like about Derek already. Without even knowing Derek, she was already dreading to work with him but like most people, a job is a job and you'll just have to put up with it. It was bad enough that her home life exactly the best that it could have been and with her mother falling into depression when her father just got up and left without saying a word...she really didn't want to have to babysit a doctor like Mary had done before her. While she did give Derek some credit about his surgical skills he was far from the surgeon she was happy working with. If she was replacing Mary, she had hoped to be working under Greg, the key surgeon from Hope Hospital. There was something else that Angie didn't like about Derek...and that was his smile. While others must see that he was happy, Angie could tell a fake smile easily. She wasn't sure what the smile was fake for but it couldn't have been good. She was going to monitor how long Derek kept that fake smile up for so that she could corner him about it and ask.

She arrived at Derek's office and walked inside, she had been told the combination by Greg and she let herself in. She expected the office to be a complete mess, but she found that it wasn't. The office was as neat as it could be with all the paper work stacked neatly in a pile with a few pens on top. The pens were the same brand and of the same ink, she was thankful that Derek didn't swap brand pens during his paperwork if one decided to stop working. Seeing two different brands on paperwork really infuriated her. Angie walked over to her desk and sat down; there was a box on the desk which contained all her belongings that she was happy to keep on the desk. Mary had left a few sticky notes on the computer monitor about patients and Derek's upcoming important dates. Since Derek was more of a walk-in doctor, not much was left about patients apart from the patients that Derek had already operated on. She did notice one note on the monitor and took it off.

"Derek can be quick so be on your toes while operating with him, Mary." Angie just looked at the note before she scrunched it up and threw it away. She didn't need to be told that Derek could be quick. She was his nurse now and that was that. She was still waiting for Derek to arrive. He did...about thirty minutes late. Angie was furious.

Derek changed himself quickly into his scrubs, he was aware that Angie was going to explode onto him for being late but he knew that it was pointless to try and explain why he was late. It was just better to accept that he was late and maybe Angie would back off from him...she didn't. Thankfully she saved it for when he had arrived into the office more than doing it outside in the public eye. Derek's mind quickly replaced the image of Angie with a banshee because he felt like Angie was going to kill him if he kept this up. It wasn't his fault that Gemma had decided to try and get the food herself and somehow using cat logic, managed to get a lot of the food on the floor for Derek to clean up when he had woken up. That took a while, especially when Gemma was rubbing up against Derek as an apology for making a mess. Once the mess was cleared up, Derek had missed the bus for work and had to wait another fifteen minutes before the net bus had arrived to take him to work. The rush this morning meant that Derek was going to have to work on an empty stomach...at the mere through of that was when the sharp pain on his heart happened. His hand immediately went over his chest as the pain continued for the usual five minutes when he was late for breakfast. Once the pain had stopped, he moved to his office, opening the top right draw on his desk, he took out the multi-vitamin tablets and a bottle of water before taking one tablet and then taking the water to help swallow it whole. Within a few seconds, he felt himself feeling better. Putting the tablets and the bottle of water back into the draw, he moved to get to work. Angie was already talking with some of his patients before Derek got ready.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 6: Polyps and the Rock Singer

"Please have a seat Mr. Cox," Angie directed a new patient into Derek's office. The patient had scruffy black hair which appeared to be gelled to look spiky; his eyes were a dark brown colour. Mr Cox wore a white vest underneath a blue jumper. Derek watched as he came into the office.

"Please, take a seat," Derek offered the seat. Mr. Cox looked around awkwardly before he gently placed himself on the seat. He was nervous and Derek could tell, his body language screamed uneasy in the room. Derek gave him a reassuring smile as Angie watched.

"Y-yo, doc..." He said nervously, occasionally scratching the back of his head to try and calm himself down.

"As we have agreed, you'll be having an operation on your throat to remove the colony of polyp. Naturally, there are going to be risks while doing the operation but every operation has risks. I'd just like to ask how you are feeling today. It is important for us to know of any changes emotionally. Any changes of your condition could cause complications in the operation. So if there's anything wrong, please inform us," Derek responded to Mr. Cox, the mere mention of complications during an operation made Mr. Cox feel more anxious and more nervous.

"I...I really don't know..."

"I'm sorry?"

"I've been doing concerts for seven years, while working part-time...So I finally land a contract with a big record producer and then my throat decides to screw up. What if something during this operation did go wrong? Will I lose my dream forever? All because of this stupid polyp thing?" Derek felt Angie watching him like a hawk, she desperately wanted to say something but she refrained herself because of the patient.

"We're going to be doing our best, please just relax, okay?" Derek tried to encourage Mr. Cox.

"You're...going to do...your best?" He asked, starting to calm down ever so slightly.

"Of course, I always do my very best while operating; you'll be in safe hands." Derek smiled at Mr. Cox.

"I...I always "tried my best..." I practised late, stayed in shape..."

"I used to think trying my best was the best way too, until my assistant told me something important."

"What would that be?" Mr. Cox asked, Angie also looked confused yet interested too.

"If you're always "trying your best" then you'll never put enough effort in. If you start saying to yourself that you're doing your best, then you'll start improving."

"...Maybe...It does take a lot more than "trying" to write a hit single..."

"My advice would be to stop trying and have some determination, writing hit singles will become easier. You've got to keep pushing yourself and moving the bar a little higher to improve."

"Never...thought about it...like that."

"That's what I'm doing anyway. I'm always trying to improve so I move the bar just a little higher. If it's too high and I don't reach it, it'll have a negative reaction, just moving the bar slightly higher means that it is still achievable even if it's just a little bit more than last time. C'mon, try and stay positive. I'm sure you'll be alright and you'll be performing that hit single with the record producer smiling."

"Right...I can't let Dex, Nate, Tisha...and the others down...Not after they fronted the money for this operation...and I let you down...I won't be able to pay you guys back..." Angie placed her hand on Mr. Cox's shoulder. He looked up at her.

"I need to take your blood pressure, Mr. Cox. Please come this way." Mr. Cox nodded and stood up to be lead out by Angie. "Hey...doc...?"

"Yes?" Derek asked.

"See you...on the other...side..."

"You'll be polyp free when we see each other again," Derek smiled as Mr. Cox was lead out the room by Angie. Once he had been taken away, Angie shot daggers at Derek but didn't say anything. It had been clear that he must have screwed up somewhere and yet pulled it around on a high note rather than a low note.

"Read his notes next time you open your mouth!" Angie yelled at him. "And don't come into work thirty minutes late!" Derek wasn't sure how to react to that. He was honestly expecting a lot more than just a few sentences of anger. Angie looked away. She really hoped that he was more serious in the surgery during the afternoon than he was now.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 6: Polyps and the Rock Singer

Derek had arrived for briefing; Angie and Greg were already waiting for him. Derek wasn't late so he wouldn't be yelled at for doing that. The stern look from Angie said everything though; she really didn't want to work with him because of how he was. He had the great feeling that he wasn't going to be accepted by Angie as a surgeon and he kinda hoped to change that during the operation. He already had an idea on how they were going to remove the polyp but being briefed on it solidified what he can thought about. The laser would be the best tool for the operation. Angie cleared her throat.

"We should start the briefing now that Dr. Stiles turned up."

"Polyp clusters confirmed in the trachea, due to the internal haemorrhaging, a laser haemostasis procedure is required," Derek informed and Angie nodded.

"He started feeling pain in his throat about a month ago. He's been coughing up blood since then and now has started experiencing breathing problems. Due to Mr. Cox being a rock singer, it's likely that polyp has formed because of his strained bronchial tubes. Now that there's haemorrhaging it complicates the operation slightly. We tried a nebulizer treatment, but his condition is getting worse. Due to the nature of the polyp, it isn't life-threatening but rather career threatening. That is why it is serious enough to warrant surgical intervention," Angie swayed slightly on her feet but still kept up her stance.

"It's still possible for him to recover completely...No, he will recover completely from this operation," Derek said. Angie nodded before they both turned to Greg who was supervising the briefing.

"I don't have any complaints. You two better be ready."

"The three objectives of this operation will be to drain the overflowing blood. Locate the problem area and then use the laser to remove it."

"Will we use the magnification tool?" Derek asked. "As this is a delicate operation." Greg nodded to Derek's question.

"Just remember to treat the patient very carefully," Angie told Derek.

"Excellent briefing Angie, Derek, good luck in there." Greg said.

"Okay, let's begin the operation," Derek struck the 'pose' as people started to call it. Angie resisted the urge to face palm but they both got ready for the operation and walked into the OR.

The operation started as usual, the antibiotic gel to disinfect the area and then the scalpel to cut open the patient, the vitals at ninety-nine. Angie had reminded him that operation on the pharynx required precision and care. Something that Derek was aware of already, but he didn't say anything to infuriate Angie even more than he already had done just by breathing the same air as her. Once Derek was inside, he was already greeted by a pool of blood. The outer membrane of the trachea had started to haemorrhage but Derek was prepared for that. That was going to become the focal point of the operation. Where there was haemorrhaging there were bound to are polyps there causing it. He needed the magnification tool if he was going to handle it.

"Magnification?" Derek asked and Angie moved it over to him, switching on the light, Derek moved it over towards the haemorrhaging and it stayed there.

"To deal with the haemorrhage, we'll need to drain the area to then expose the polyps."

"May I have the drain then?" Derek asked. Angie nodded and handed the drain over to Derek. He started to drain the blood from the trachea. Once the blood had been drained, there on the trachea were the polyps. Large lumps (thanks to the magnification) on the trachea were constantly throbbing, while there wasn't any opening for the blood to pool out from, once Derek had burnt the polyps, there was a chance that blood pools were going to form as the polyp would leave holes in the trachea for more blood to pool out from. Due to the size of the polyp, just a dose of antibiotic gel was going to be enough to seal the wound back up again. Then the operation would have been a success. All he needed to do now was to put it into action.

"Nurse Thompson, as soon as I laser, I need you to hand me the antibiotic gel. Once I burn the polyp off, to avoid causing another pool of blood to form, I'm going to place the gel on as soon as I've burnt the polyps." Derek told Angie, she nodded and got the gel ready but spoke just before Derek turned the laser on.

"The laser will continue to burn until you switch it off again as a result, applying it for too long may cause additional bleeding. Please be careful to precisely apply the laser only where necessary." Angie warned Derek. He nodded and moved the laser over the polyp and turned it on. He wasn't quick enough and a pool of blood formed as he burnt away more polyp. "I...don't think it's possible to burn away polyps without damaging the surrounding tissue. This is due to the capillaries in the trachea's outer membrane damaged and caused the further bleed," Angie said as she handed him the drain without him asking. It started to come down to logic. Once the drain had drained away the blood, Derek applied the gel and the tiny wounds healed up instantly. For now on, it was repeating until all the polyps had gone from the group on the lower trachea. Once they all had been removed, Angie sighed in relief. "All the polyps have been removed."

"I don't think we're finished just yet though." Derek took the magnification away from the trachea for now and waited. He had a feeling that one group wasn't going to be the end of it and rather more were going to show as they had developed over the time of him operating on the small cluster. Angie watched before she saw another haemorrhage form near the top of the trachea. "Knew it..." He muttered to himself as he used the magnification tool and the operation continued. Derek made sure to check on the vitals every so often to make sure that the patient was going to survive this. Derek worked to remove the second cluster of polyps. This time, being quicker so that a pool of blood didn't form where the polyps were, only once did another pool of blood form, but Derek was on top of it. Draining the blood quickly and then applying the gel onto the holes. Derek also injected stabiliser into the patient to make sure that he was going to be okay. Once all the polyps had been removed, Derek took the magnification away and moved to close up the patient. Angie watched as Derek sutured up the patient. She wasn't happy with the way that Derek handled the operation.

" _So, I've really been assigned to this inexperienced guy...?_ " She thought to herself as she watched Derek suture up the patient. Once that was done, she watched him apply the gel and then the bandage.

"Mr. Cox will recover fine, the operation was a success," Derek smiled as he turned to look at Angie as if to receive praise for doing his job.

"Er...that is, good job, Dr. Stiles." Angie said awkwardly. She wasn't happy with the way that the operation went and noted him down as a rookie surgeon; she wasn't going to give him the maser surgeon that he clearly deserved.

As time passed, Derek was alerted to when Mr. Cox had awoken from the operation. Derek was by his side at an instant. Derek had informed that the operation was a complete success and received a smile from Mr. Cox. It was more of a one sided conversation as Derek had told him to rest his throat from the operation. He nodded but continued to smile more as Derek informed him that he only needed to rest a few days in the hospital before he could use his voice. Angie watched as Derek talked with the patient. He was a child in a man's body, asking for concert tickets when he had only just come out the operation. She failed to see what caused the two of them to start laughing because of that comment. It wasn't funny on any level or entertaining on any level. There was now something that Angie was going to hate. And that was making sure that Derek did his paperwork for the day. The two of them were in the office; Angie kept glancing over to Derek to see that he still wore the fake smile on his face. The more she saw it, the more she wanted to find out why he insisted on wearing it around both the patients and the other members of staff. She hated his smile.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all that I have at the moment. I'll be back next chapter.

Derek: Bye.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Strange Feeling

FireCacodemon: Yup, another chapter so early. I enjoy the game too much that I'm writing more chapters easier. Anyway, Atlus own Trauma Center, cover belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Strange Feeling

"Interesting..." he commented as he watched the pathogen tear apart the artificial organ from the inside, he watched as the pathogen created a wide range of lacerations, from tiny ones which the antibiotic gel could heal to the longer, thinner lacerations which required stitching to the third and final laceration, creating a huge laceration with blood pools formed above the laceration, preventing the simple stitch up like the previous lacerations needed. He drained the artificial blood and then used the forceps to close the large laceration before stitching up the wound. The pathogen swiftly moved on the organ before it started to slow down. Slowly, the pathogen died on the organ and broke down rapidly while on the organ. "I can't believe that worked! That was a success!" He exclaimed with excitement before writing down exactly what had happened during the experiment. "With this, I can simulate lacerations on different levels. Of course, the pathogen can only cause the lacerations when artificial blood is present and the life span of the pathogen is only an hour." He turned his attention back towards another pathogen in a small fish bowl of artificial blood. He dropped a vitamin tablet inside the bowl and the pathogen living inside quickly swam up to the tablet and devoured it. A tiny pathogen was dominated by the colour of purple with two sets of wings, a large pair and a small pair of wings, each had a dark blue membrane between the fingers of the wings. On the main body was the 'core' of the pathogen, a light turquoise 'eye' shaped core with two more ovals of turquoise which resemble the pathogen's eyes as well as having another dot in the tail of the pathogen. The pathogen was currently the only surviving pathogen in the lab. Seven others had been created and all did the tasks that they had been designed for. All helped create a simulation for specific requirements that one might face in the medical world. It wasn't long after that before he felt strong hands on his body and a cloth placed over his mouth and nose. He tried to hold his breath for a long as possible but one inhale of the chemical on the cloth...he felt his body becoming numb...He was out like a light.

Derek awoke from the dream and started coughing, like he had been under the influence of the gas.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 7: The Strange Feeling

If anyone thought that Derek was focused today than they were wrong. It was impossible for Derek to focus on the events of today after the dream that he just had. What scared him the most was that it felt so real, he felt the strong hands on his body and the cloth placed over his nose and mouth...the struggle for oxygen to enter his body and carbon dioxide to leave his body. Everyone seemed to notice the change that Derek was showing, he wasn't often distracted by something as weird as a dream but...it felt so real, like he was there but that was impossible. He would remember something like that, he would remember if he did something like that. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Angie watching him.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"That was our last walk in patient," Angie informed him.

"That was?"

"You're not exactly in my good books but what's wrong with you?" Angie asked. There wasn't a shred of concern about him in her eyes. Derek gave her another fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong, just had a lot on my mind," Derek wasn't telling a complete lie. He did have a lot on his mind but there was something clearly wrong with him if he was having dreams like that. He wasn't going to tell Angie that, he wasn't friends with her as such so he didn't need to tell. It wasn't like she would care anyway. Derek thought that it would be better to just keep it to himself...Maybe Greg if he bumped into him on his break. He secretly hopes that he met Greg on a break so that he could talk to him about the dream and then be reassured that it was just a dream and nothing more. Still...the vitamin tablets...something matched to the dream and that realisation was starting to scare Derek. Angie watched Derek as he struggled with his thoughts.

"Something is clearly wrong," Angie said.

"Don't worry about me. Can we have that operation booked for one o'clock?" Derek asked Angie. She nodded yet wasn't sure if doing that was going to be a good idea. If Derek wasn't mentally ready then he was going to be the reason that the patient wasn't going to see a brighter day. The way that Derek treated that previous patient was a cause of concern for Angie.

"Don't you think we should have checked the patient more?" Angie asked.

"Hmm? Oh...yeah...I probably should have..." Derek admitted a fault of his. "If the patient comes back, I'll apologise for not being a good doctor." He paused for a second. "There were signs of cyanosis which is a possible indication of asthma. I'm just glad I recommended that he saw his physician right away."

"You sure didn't sound serious when saying it. It is possible that he'll just ignore you." Angie told Derek sternly. It was probably true; if no one sounded confident then no one would pay attention to anyone. Despite how Angie reacted, it still wasn't enough to pull Derek's mind away from the dream. "You are aware that Greg is currently out for a conference too, right?" Angie asked him.

"Damn, I really wanted to talk to him about something..." Derek sighed.

"What is it about? Maybe I could help." Angie offered but Derek refused her offer.

"I...I don't quite trust you with something like this yet...I'm sorry Angie," Derek apologised.

"Don't let what's going on in your mind distract you from your job."

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 7: The Strange Feeling

"I'll be briefing you on Mr. West." Angie said as she handed Derek the file on Mr. West.

' _I think you'd be briefing me even if Greg was here_ ,' Derek thought to himself as he looked through the paper work. "There's some unusual results from the tests...but apart from that, multiple tumours have been confirmed in the small intestine, resulting in several other inflammations." Derek read the report back to Angie who nodded in response.

"They are all stage one tumours so this should be something you should be able to handle."

"Reading through the file, just simply extracting them isn't going to be enough to ensure that the patient is going to fully recover, correct?" Derek asked.

"The lab has left a note saying that there were some unusual readings from the blood test. We should take care while excising the tumours." Derek agreed with Angie.

"We can ask Dr. Kasal about that once he gets back. In the mean time, let's just focus on the tumours and once they've all been extracted, keep Mr. West under observation and run more tests. I want to make sure that he's going to be okay," Derek smiled and Angie nodded.

"If that's what you think we should do..." Angie wasn't sure about this. She was going to direct Derek to make sure that the small intestine is cleared before she suggested something different.

"The tumour extraction isn't going to be hard but I can see why you're not confident about this, there were unusual readings so we'll take extra care in the operation. I can't extract them without you so please assist me through this. If there's anything else you would like to do, say and I'll do it." Angie nodded.

"Okay then, keep the two operation objectives in your mind then. We're going to treat the inflamed epithelium in his small intestine. Once that's done, we'll excise and remove all tumours in the small intestine."

"Then let's begin the operation!" Derek struck his pose once more and they went into the operation room.

The patient's vitals were capped at seventy; that was an indication that there was something wrong with the patient. Derek reached for the antibiotic gel and disinfected the area before making an incision into the patient's body. Once they were inside they were met with the whole intestine was inflamed with lumps everywhere. It caught them both off guard.

"What is that!? What's going on!? The entire intestinal membrane is inflamed!" Angie exclaimed in her shock. "Only the small intestine should be affected...Doctor, I think we need to close up the patient and re-examine him." She looked at Derek, awaiting his response.

"No, we continue the operation," Derek turned to another nurse. "Please go back to the lab and ask for more tests." The nurse he talked to nodded and left the OR to do what Derek requested.

"Doctor?" Angie looked at him confused.

"He's already on the operation table; we might as well remove the tumours that we can find. I've asked for more tests but it might require another operation on top of this one. For now, let's just focus on the task at hand, inflammation isn't uncommon with tumours," Derek looked back down at the patient. "Anti-inflammatory please?" He asked. Angie calmed herself down and grabbed a syringe with a blue serum. She couldn't let herself freak out like this when Derek was remaining calm. Once handed over to him, he infected it into the inflamed intestine. Derek looked up at the vitals; they had gone down by twenty and were still decreasing.

"Treatment of the visibly inflamed areas is complete..." Angie said as she kept out of Derek's way.

"Nurse Thompson, please inject stabilizer into the patient, please." Derek said as another nurse handed him the ultrasound. Thanking the nurse, Angie injected the stabilizer as Derek searched for the tumours. Once he knew where all the tumours were located, Derek picked up the scalpel he had used before and made an incision down the tumour to bring them to the surface. Cytoplasm leaked through the freshly made incision but the tumours were exposed. Once four were exposed, Angie injected more stabilizers into the patient which brought the vitals back up again.

"Why expose all the possible tumours?" Angie asked.

"Saves me having do to them later, I'm going to try and excise all four simultaneously. So I'll need the drain and then the forceps quickly. I still hold the scalpel." Derek looked at Angie. She nodded; this was going to be the test to see if she could keep up with Derek. Once Angie handed Derek the drain, the procedure started. All four tumours were going to have their cytoplasm drained and then Derek was going to cut around them. As Derek drained all four tumours and started to cut around them, two of the tumours' cytoplasm returned.

'You let them re-permeate? That's a rookie mistake,' Angie thought to herself as she handed Derek the drain once more to drain and then cut the tumours. Another nurse injected more stabilizer into the patient to bring their vitals back up again. Derek picked up the forceps and started to remove the tumours. Once a tumour was extracted, Derek placed the synthetic membrane down over the whole and moved onto another tumour. This continued until all four had the synthetic membrane covering the holes left by the tumours. The nurse injected more stabilizer into the patient as Derek was given the antibiotic gel to massage the membranes in. The patient's vitals had passed the seventy mark and was currently at seventy-eight. All the current tumours had been extracted but the patient wasn't cured just yet. He wasn't improving which was the cause for concern.

"His vitals aren't stabilizing. There must be something else..."

"The patient's vitals don't usually stabilize right after the operation...but even so it is a cause for concern. What do you suggest?" Derek asked Angie.

"Where are his blood test results?" Angie asked another nurse. They simply shrugged as the results haven't come back yet.

"Without the results, what would you suggest?" Derek asked her again.

"Ultrasound the area, please?" Angie asked and Derek nodded, being handed the ultrasound again, Derek checked around the intestine to see if there was anything else. Neither of them could find anything using the ultrasound.

"But...I was certain...Sorry for second-guessing you, Doctor." Angie apologised to Derek. He shook his head.

"Don't worry. We're both still learning from experience, right?"

"I guess...Anyway, you should finish up by suturing the incision." Angie handed Derek the sutures and he started to suture up the patient. They had done what they could have done; nothing else could have been done without further tests which had been sent for. With Greg out as well, they couldn't get the experienced surgeon they needed to help them with the patient. The two of them were on their own and this really showed them just how inexperienced they were. Derek hated it but this was life. Once the patient was sutured, Derek disinfected the sutures and applied the bandage on.

"We're finished, Dr. Stiles." Angie informed Derek. He nodded and took a step back signifying that the patient was finished.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 7: The Strange Feeling

"Dr. Stiles," Derek heard Angie and turned around to look at her. They had both just left the OR and were cleaning themselves up.

"Thanks for your help in there," Derek thanked Angie.

"You're just a rookie doctor but I'd like to have a word with you about the last operation."

"Was there an issue with my bedside manner?" Derek questioned Angie with a confused expression on his face.

"It's about Mr. West actually. We received the blood test back. His white blood cell and globulin counts are rising rapidly. I have also noticed inflammation along the patient's peritoneum...We should re-examine him immediately and consult his regular doctor." Derek nodded.

"I just need to make a call," Derek said causing Angie to look confused.

"Why?"

"Well, I was supposed to help with the next symposium so I had arranged to meet some doctors from St. Francis. I was going to be learning the ropes from them. I'll just call them and let them know that I won't be able to make it and hope rearrange it for another day."

"..." Angie wasn't sure what to say, it sounded important.

"It can't be helped. The patient comes first. I'm sure they'll understand," Derek smiled as he brought out his phone and walked away from Angie to make the call. She was aware that if he was needed then she could easily run and grab him. Derek made the call to the staff and apologised that he wouldn't be able to make it. They understood fully and had arranged to meet up whenever it was possible for all of them to get together once again. It was a pity that it was put on hold but the patient comes first. Mr. West was kept under observation and his GP was contacted. For now, everything was running smoothly.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 7: The Strange Feeling

The scribbling sound of a pen on paper was the only noise that filled the office. Derek was filling out all the paper work on his desk while awaiting more results on Mr. West, it was draining on the hospital and he was sure that he was going to get in trouble because of it but Mr. West wasn't out from danger yet, and Derek wanted to make sure that he was. It wasn't long before Derek picked up the sound of Angie's shoes running towards the office. Looking up, the door burst open to reveal Angie.

"A tumour has metastasized behind his lungs!" Angie yelled as she entered the room. Derek leapt up from his chair and ran towards Mr. West with Angie following him. He was already getting prepped for an emergency operation. They needed to act quickly if they were going to extract the tumour out before it started to grow, fester and then rupture. That was going to be the worst event possible. Mr. West was quickly ready for the operation and Derek and Angie were both ready once more to operate. Derek wasn't sure what the tumour was going to be doing but he needed to remove it quickly. He hoped that when he did, that would be the last tumour he needed to extract from the patient. Once inside, the operation started. Disinfecting the area and making the incision, Derek moved to try and locate the tumour.

"Angie, please contact Greg and say that this is an emergency," Derek asked of Angie.

"May I ask why?" Angie asked.

"Because I don't think I can han-" Derek paused as pain erupted in his chest. He doubled over in pain and his breathing became sharp. What he was feeling couldn't have been explained. Angie immediately called Greg as well as calling for other staff before going over to Derek.

"What's wrong?" She demanded from Derek.

"I don't...know...just..." He struggled to speak. Thankfully, Greg had arrived back at Hope Hospital and ran into the OR when he had received the call. Angie looked up at Greg.

"I'll assist you," Angie stood up, standing tall and strong. Greg nodded at Angie as the other nurses moved to help Derek out the OR. The pain continued in Derek's body but the look he received off both Angie and Greg made him feel worse, he had failed Mr. West too...It wasn't just the pain in his chest that made him feel terrible, but the feeling of guilt that he couldn't even save a patient who trusted their life with him. He hated it as he was taken away while Angie and Greg operated. He was helped onto a bed and another doctor came over to him to check him over. The pain in his chest seemed to have vanished as quickly as it came.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Now I've finally introduced obvious AU elements into the story! Yay! Anyway, hope you're excited for the last two chapters of this 'book'. I know I am.

Derek: Seeing as the next 'book' involves GUILT, I'm not surprised.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


	8. Chapter 8 - A Doctor's Faith

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter!

Derek: Trauma Center Second Opinion/Under the Knife belongs to Atlus! The cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose from Deviant Art.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8:

A Doctor's Faith

Mr. West had been in a stable condition once the tumour had been extracted from behind his lungs. She watched as Greg worked on Mr. West with the tumour which was posed a threat every second that ticked by. It was something that Derek wasn't ready to handle but she thought back to how he requested for help even before he tried to operate. She felt slightly scared when Derek doubled over in pain and before other doctors came to their help. She wasn't scared for Derek, more that she couldn't help the patient who desperately needed help. Once Mr. West was in the clear, Greg had explained to her that he wasn't going to be in town for a while due to something work related; she wasn't sure and knew that Derek knew where he was going so all she needed to do was to go and see him. Once Mr. West was on the ward, she searched for Derek only to find that he wasn't on the hospital grounds anymore.

"How irresponsible!" Angie yelled at no one in particular. She couldn't believe that Derek had just upped and left the hospital because of what had happened. She still needed answers as to why that happened or what had caused it. From what other nurses told her, it wasn't anything serious or life threatening from what they gathered and nothing had caused it that was obvious. There was something wrong with Derek that the basic tests couldn't find. With concerns like this, she went directly to the director to express her concerns.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 8: A Doctor's Faith

"I can't believe I screwed that up..." Derek sighed as he sat down on a park bench. "I know I couldn't handle the operation on my own...that's why I asked for help but...I couldn't...I couldn't even start the operation..." He was beating himself up. There was a tiny part of him that kept trying to tell him that what happened wasn't in his control. He hunched over on the bench and tore his glasses off his face and felt like throwing them across the park but refrained from doing so and ended up dropping them on the floor by his feet instead. Derek gently rubbed his eyes and groaned more. How could he call himself a doctor after letting down a patient like that? The answer...he couldn't. He had never failed anything that seriously put the life of a patient on the delicate line between life and death. Sure this job meant that there was a chance that a patient could pass away if their body wasn't strong enough to survive the operation, or the casualty from an accident could result in the death of a patient...but failing to operate because of some stupid pain? He wasn't even sure why that pain suddenly appeared in his chest when he had been healthy not that long ago. It was highly unlikely that he was infected from something by the patient, seeing as all they had were tumours.

"What's wrong, son?" Derek heard a familiar voice and looked up. Standing in front of him was a ghost from the past. A handsome man with short, scruffy black hair stood tall with chocolate brown eyes behind a pair of semicircle glasses with black frames, a small beard growing on his face too. Pale skin was clothed in a doctor's uniform. A white lab coat was buttoned up, covering his shirt with the collar folded over the coat. He wore light blue jeans and a pair of trainers on his feet as he was coming home from work.

"Dad..." Derek breathed. His whole body locked up. He was aware that his father passed away, it had been a sad time for himself and Delilah. Derek had watched as his own mother broke down into tears, holding him close when he passed away.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He asked Derek. Without saying a word, Derek picked up his glasses and slipped them back onto his face and shuffled on the bench, making enough room for his father to take a seat next to him. The bench creaked as he sat down. His father's name was Arthur Stiles. Arthur lifted up his left leg and gently rested his foot just above the right knee. "So, what's the sad look on your face for?" He asked Derek.

"I...let a patient down..." Derek told Arthur in a quiet voice. Arthur frowned.

"Speak up Derek, I can't hear you."

"I said I let a patient down. I was trying my best in an operation before and removed four tumours...but a complication arose and it was serious...I know I didn't have the skills to handle it so I asked for help...but I couldn't even disinfect the area..." He wasn't even sure why he was having this conversation with Arthur.

"Why couldn't you disinfect the area?" Arthur asked as he watched Derek beat himself up with a frown on his face.

"I don't know! My chest just burst into pain...probably what Mr. West was going to feel if I failed the operation! I don't know!" Derek's hands immediately went up to his head and furiously ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to grasp what had happened in the OR. "All I know is that the patient could have died...it was my fault!"

"Derek..."

"Being called 'Dr. Stiles' doesn't make me a good doctor...What was I thinking?" Derek stopped brushing his fingers through his hair and looked up at the night sky. "I'm no doctor...not if I keep making mistakes like that..." Watching the sky, Derek started to feel tears starting to build up in his eyes. Arthur watched painfully as Derek talked the way he was. Seeing such determination to be a doctor just crushed because of one accident that was out of his control. Being a doctor was a tough life, with patients placing their very life in their hands and expecting them to be cured and then to wake up the following hours after...they didn't understand what it was like to be responsible for someone who could easily take a life by a simple mistake. There were some doctors who went to med school and finished it and never managed to lose a patient. Arthur looked up at the sky too. He himself had gone through this too back when he was alive. The loss of a patient wasn't something that anyone can just brush off and continue like nothing happened. There were some doctors who quit after losing their first patient. Inhaling and exhaling he turned to Derek once more.

"Derek, son...listen to me." He said softly as he caught Derek's attention. Turning his son's attention onto himself, he smiled. "There are times when even doing your very best won't bring the b- happiest ending. Death can be cruel but it can be kind to those it deems worthy. Is the patient still alive? Are they still breathing?"

"Yes..."

"Then you did a good job. You extracted some tumours which could have changed if left unattended. You're still learning from experience. I'm sure that the pain in your chest tried to tell you something. The human body works in mysterious ways."

"Right..." Derek looked down at the grass below his feet. He knew the human body worked in mysterious ways; he had studied the damn thing during med school!

"Looks like rain..." Arthur said. It wasn't long before the first few drops of rain started to fall. Derek got up from the bench and started to walk away. Arthur watched before getting up himself and started to follow Derek. His son still needed him and he wasn't going to leave until Derek's faith in his own skills had returned. Shop owners were rushing to get their displays inside and out the rain as it turned from a light shower into a heavy downpour. The perfect weather for road accidents from the water on the concrete or tarmac covered roads. The wheels often slipped in the rain, much like a person would on a freshly mopped tiled floor. Derek walked down the streets as the rain poured. With him being in his Hope Hospital uniform, he didn't have any form of protection from the sudden rain. His short sleeved uniform meant that he was going to catch a cold if he wasn't lucky.

"Rain...maybe that'll help me..." Derek sighed out loud. "Maybe now I'll feel better with the weather matching my mood..."

"You'll catch a cold," Arthur half scolded Derek. He didn't listen, nor cared if he caught a cold or not. It wasn't long before Derek's clothes were soaked from the rain. A passing pedestrian looked at Derek with confusion on her face. She was holding onto an umbrella so the rain wasn't touching her.

"S-Sir? It looks like you're completely soaked..." It took a moment for her to recognise what Derek was wearing. "Did you come from a hospital? You might wanna' head back there pretty soon...or you'll catch a cold..."

"I...I don't deserve to be there..." Derek replied to her. She didn't say anything else and simply continued on her way. Arthur watched Derek before his attention turned on a young couple walking down the street, sharing the same umbrella and talking about what was last on the television. That was before the conversation took a drastic change.

"There was this crazy accident with a truck and a SUV! It was nuts!"

'Accident?' Derek thought as he did his best not to make it obvious that he was listening in to the conversation. Arthur smiled as he saw Derek taking an interest.

"The drivers flew into the street! No, I'm not telling lies," the male member of the couple told his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Does Hope Hospital handle emergencies?" Arthur asked Derek who nodded.

"We usually handle emergencies..." Derek muttered quietly.

"Do you think you can handle this one?" Arthur asked. Derek shook his head.

"I'm not...re-"

"Isn't Dr. Kasal out of town?" Arthur asked Derek. Derek froze. He was right. Greg was out of town.

"That means that there aren't any emergency doctors on call!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Arthur questioned Derek with a smile on his face. If this worked, then Derek's faith in himself was going to be restored in the operation waiting for him back to Hope Hospital. Derek didn't answer verbally, instead he ran back towards Hope Hospital first before he looked back at Arthur.

"I'm going to save that patient!"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Only one chapter left of this "book" before I start the next "book". Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be back on the 10th.


	9. Chapter 9 - Beyond Ones Capabilities

FireCacodemon: Hello, welcome back to another chapter of a freshly re-named story called Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. Sorry about the delay, I lost track of time as I wrote the other chapters and before I knew it, the 10th had already passed. ^^; I'm sorry.

Derek: I'm sure they'll forgive you...You've been super excited to change everything before the time...haven't you?

FireCacodemon: Yup~ Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Beyond Ones Capabilities

Derek watched as an ambulance speed past him, Derek was already running as fast as he could to return back to Hope Hospital but with the rain still pouring the only thing that Derek could feel was the ice cold rain. He really wouldn't forgive himself if he failed the patients that were coming to Hope Hospital at this second. Everything that he had felt before seemed to have washed away from the rain as he could only think about his redemption now, if he saved the patients then he was sure that he could swallow what happened with Mr. West and continued to move forward. Like his father said, not everything will bring about the happiest ending. All that he could do was his very best; if he did that then he really would be a good doctor to others. His mind drifted to Angie being there on her own with the other nurses, they wouldn't be able to operate on others as they weren't qualified to. Derek turned the corner and nearly ran into a business worker, apologising quickly, Derek continued on his run back to Hope Hospital. He'll need a change of clothes and a quick cup of coffee before he was ready but he wasn't going to let a patient like this slip away from him. He was going to push himself and hope that everything worked out well on his part. The hospital was in sight.

The ambulance arrived outside of Hope Hospital as the paramedics quickly braked and parked. Nurses quickly ran out from the building to help take the patients inside the hospital. Robert saw the flashing lights and heard the sirens; he peeked out from his window and saw the accident patients being wheeled inside the hospital with the paramedics and nurses by the patient's side. What caught his attention the most was that Derek was running back to Hope Hospital after fleeing the building. A smile grew on Robert's face as he watched Derek run onto the hospital ground as if he knew that Derek was going to be drawn back to the building after hearing about an accident like this. Why he ran away in the first place, he was aware about and didn't hold it against Derek. Not when he had his own issue to worry about, most doctors often thought about themselves first, before a patient and it was a nice change to see a doctor worry about a patient rather than them self first.

Angie had received the first patient and was frantically trying to resuscitate him. Doing compressions on the patient's chest for a while before she gave the patient CPR to try and get a response from him. When that failed, she felt herself going into a panic. She was going to be the result that the patient was going to die! After another set of compressions failed to resuscitate the patient, she felt tears forming in her eyes and her mind starting to draw a blank on what to do next. She wasn't allowed to use the defibrillator on her own, she never had training and if done incorrectly, would kill the patient or severely reduce the chances of the patient ever recovering a pulse. Angie was about to go into a panic before she watched as another nurse ran past her with a spare change of uniform.

"I was right. Then there's no time to lose!" Angie heard Derek's voice. The doctor she hated working with was here when no other doctor could. She watched as he took the spare uniform from the nurse and ran off to get changed out from the wet clothes. She watched as the other nurse quickly ran over to the cafe and demanded some coffee. The cafe employee nodded and quickly brewed up a cup of coffee which the nurse paid for before she ran to Derek. Once he was dressed he came out from the male toilets and took the coffee the frantic nurse handed him. He didn't care if he burnt himself while drinking this, he needed to feel warm. Downing the freshly brewed cup of coffee (burning himself in the process) he quickly spotted Angie in the corner with tears streaming down her face from pure panic. Handing the cup to the nurse, he ran over to Angie and gained a very serious face.

"Where have the accident victims been taken, Angie?" He watched as Angie tried to process what he had just said. Unable to do so she just blurted out what came into her mind, not even thinking about what she was saying.

"Dr. Stiles...The patient...he was suffering cardiac arrest, and...and...I couldn't resuscitate him! The other nurses are busy, and...with Dr. Kasal gone, I can't...Wh-What am I supposed to do?!" Derek watched as she broke down right in front of him. He wasn't even sure how he should have responded in this situation; this wasn't ever part of med school. "The patient's going to die!" With those words, Derek was brought back to the current issue at hand. "But, I can't... I can't even..." Derek placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Angie, I need you to calm down! Please, take me to the OR." Those words seemed to have gotten through to her panic state as she nodded.

"O-okay..."

"Thank you," Derek removed his hands from her shoulders and Angie took Derek towards the OR where the patient was ready to have the emergency operation.

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 9: Beyond Ones Capabilities

There wasn't a lot of time but the briefing still needed to happen. Angie was still ready to fall apart once more when they saw the patient. There were multiple lacerations in the epithelium and there were obvious problems with the abdomen. As a result from the crash, the patient had fallen into cardiac arrest as well which meant the briefing had to be done as quick as possible.

"What's the situation, Angie?" Derek asked once they were both dressed for the operation.

"...After the accident, the ambulance brought him here...his heart isn't beating...I tried reviving him, but..." She was about to have a panic attack, Derek couldn't handle that and a patient in critical condition as well.

"Angie!" He called to her but his voice didn't go through.

"What do I do...!? I need help! I...I..." Angie started but Derek had enough of this. He had just been through a small rough patch and now he was determined to help the patient...but he needed Angie.

"Angie!" Calling her name the second time, his voice seemed to cut through her panic like a knife. She immediately stopped talking and looked at Derek with red, puffy eyes from the crying.

"D-Dr. Stiles...?" Once more, Derek's hands were on her shoulders as he gave her a gently shake, never taking his eyes off her.

"The only person here who needs help is our patient, Mr Flynn," Derek stated. "We're the ones who are going to help him. It's up to us, and only us. We're going to save him! I can't do this on my own Angie; I need you there by my side. I want to save his life! I can't save him if you're going to go into a panic attack; I need you to think that this is a normal procedure. Both of us are going to calm down and we're going to think things through." Angie nodded and wiped her eyes from the tears.

"O-okay. F-first we need a pulse...We have to get a pulse first before anything," Angie said and Derek nodded.

"Once we have a pulse, we'll deal with what we have, right?" Derek asked; she nodded once more. "Right, then let's begin the operation!" Derek struck the pose once more before they moved to get on with the operation.

"He's flat lining! We have to do something!" Angie said before Derek pulled the defibrillator over to the bed and opened the safety box it was kept in. He put some gel onto the patient before placing the pads on, one top right of the patient and the other pad just below the first pad on the left side of the patient.

"Charge to five hundred!" Derek ordered Angie. She nodded and charged up the defibrillator.

"Ready!" Angie responded to Derek. In a few seconds, an electrical current jumped through the defibrillator and through the patient.

"Again!" The process repeated and a pulse was found. The vitals of the patient jumped from one all the way up to thirty.

"Th-There's a pulse...We did it!" Angie said as she started to calm down.

"His vitals have reached low thirty's so he's not in the clear just yet. Not with all these glass fragments and lacerations on and in his body," Derek said. Angie nodded, agreeing with Derek on that.

"We should deal with the lacerations first before removing the glass fragments," Angie said before Derek smiled behind his mask.

"That sounds more like the Angie I know."

"Dr. Stiles...Are we going to save him?"

"Of course we are."

"Understood, first then is to treat the wounds that have started bleeding," she said before she handed Derek the sutures. Derek nodded and sutured up the lacerations before they moved onto the glass fragments. Grabbing the antibiotic gel, he applied it to the smaller wounds which healed instantly from the gel. Now that remained were the glass fragments.

"Angie, fetch me the forceps please?" He asked as he put the bottle of gel down. She nodded and handed him the forceps and fetched herself a tray for Derek to place the glass fragments onto. She watched as Derek remained focused as he looked at the direction the fragments were in. He didn't want to damage the patient more than the patient had done to himself. He pulled out the fragments slowly and carefully and placed them in the tray. It was amazing what the human body could have stuck inside the wall of flesh. Removing the four protruding fragments Angie applied the gel where the holes were.

"External wounds have been treated," Angie said.

"Then let's cut him open and examine his heart," Derek said as Angie nodded. Disinfecting the area, Derek performed the lobotomy. With the vitals dropping quickly, it could only mean that there was something wrong with the heart directly. They were going to save Mr. Flynn no matter what it took. A chest injury like this...it wasn't uncommon that there was damage done to either his heart or lungs but Derek had a feeling that the heart was in the worst state. When they opened up the heart, eight shards of glass were protruding. It surprised Derek but he instantly pushed away the idea that he wasn't good enough and instead told himself that he could do this. He was good enough to handle a patient like this. Angie on the other hand...not so much.

"...No...You can't! Don't take this the wrong way...I don't think you have the skill to treat it like this...We recovered his pulse, so maybe we should wait for Dr. Kasal's help." Angie said as Derek looked at her. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like it. "No...The longer we wait...the lower his chances of survival...I don't know what to do!" Angie started to panic once more but a stern look from Derek seemed to calm her back down. "I won't blame you...not for something like this...if you can't handle it..."

"Angie, we're going to do our very best to help. Even if I'm not skilled enough, we have to push ourselves if we want to improve. Staying in our comfort zone isn't going to help."

"O-okay."

"Forceps please." Once they were placed in his hand, Derek got to work, alternating between the use of the gel and the forceps. Forceps to remove the glass fragments and then the gel to heal the wound left behind. Everything was running smoothly for now. Angie watched and held the tray for Derek, she watched Derek stay as cool as possible. She...felt a new found respect for Derek as she watched him remove the fragments. Once all the fragments had been placed on the tray, the patient started going into cardiac arrest.

"I'll ge-" Angie started but she was stopped by Derek.

"I'm going to massage it, I don't want to risk a shock directly to his heart, that I'm not confident about," Derek gently moved his hand around the heart and slowly started to massage it and didn't stop until a pulse had returned. Angie watched with curiosity as a pulse returned back to the patient. She kept quiet before Derek felt something in the heart that shouldn't have been. "What...?" He muttered quietly. He was already aware that a pulse had returned as the machine nearby was beeping quickly rather than leaving a constant beep indicating flat line.

"What's wrong?" Angie asked before she saw a laceration form on the heart as Derek let go. It grew wider for a very short while as glass started to poke out from the freshly created laceration. "H-how could something like that be lodged in the pericardium!?"

"It doesn't matter how it got in there!"

"Right, please extract it, b-but be careful..." She watched as Derek gripped the fragment with the forceps and slowly brought it out. Angie got some stabilizer ready for Derek to inject into the patient. Once the fragment was extracted and the small laceration sutured up, Angie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I think he's g-" She stopped as the vitals started to rapidly drop.

"This is bad...Dammit! Don't die on me!" Derek shouted as he grabbed the sutures and quickly sutured up the freshly made laceration. Angie watched amazed as Derek sutured up the laceration as soon as it was made.

"You sutured up the myocardium like it was nothing!" Angie shouted in disbelief. She was sure that the patient was a gonner then...but Derek had sutured it without hesitating.

"I think we've finished here, I'm going to close him back up," Derek told Angie in which she nodded. Derek sutured up the patient, disinfected the sutures and then bandaged him up. "How are you feeling now, Angie?" Derek looked at her.

"I could feel him sleeping away...I was so scared, Doctor. I froze and all I could think about was running away...But you didn't worry at all. You stood your ground, and did what had to be done. You...you really are a real doctor." She smiled at Derek. "Thank you...Doctor Stiles."

Trauma Center: A New Beginning – Chapter 9: Beyond Ones Capabilities

Both Angie and Derek were out the OR and Mr. Flynn on the ward while recovering. They were both glad that the other patient had made it through surgery too and was on the road to recovery. Derek was sitting down at his desk and filling out the paper work from the previous operation, adrenalin still flowing through his body like a wild fire which helped him to stay focused on his paper work for a change. Angie was on the other desk, watching him as she thought to herself. Maybe she really was judging Derek too harshly when they first met. She was going to have to apologise for that, now was a perfect time to talk to Derek. He had pushed himself to do something that he wasn't ready for and he pulled it off. Something that she didn't think was possible. Angie looked up at him.

"Derek...?" She said, distracting Derek from his paper work.

"Yes Angie?" Derek asked confused.

"I'm...not sure what...happened..."

"I don't quite know what happened...but I've never felt that way before...I think I'm starting to understand. Anyway, I'm glad his condition stabilized but I've asked the other nurses to keep an eye on him and let us know if anything happens."

"I've already contacted the other doctors and they have all agreed to come in. Dr. Kasal has also agreed to come in too."

"Fantastic, good work Angie...And...Thank you," Derek smiled at her. For once, it was a general smile and not the fake smile he always seemed to wear. Angie generally felt like smiling too.

"Make sure you rest today, that was a long surgery."

"I've still got a mountain of paper work to finish. I'll rest as soon as I can...Angie...?"

"Yes?" Angie asked confused.

"Do...you think I made the right choice...? Coming back...even after failing Mr. West?" Derek asked her. Angie looked at him long and hard. If it hadn't been for this eye-opening operation that they had done then she would have said no, it was a poor choice but...she smiled at him and nodded.

"You helped save Mr. Flynn and I can finally see your potential as a surgeon starting to shine. So, I think you made the best choice anyone could have made," Angie said softly as she looked away from Derek. This was probably the first time that Derek had seen this side of her, a more friendly side that he rather enjoyed looking at.

"Would...you still continue to be my assistant?"

"Where did this question come from?" She asked him confused.

"We didn't really get off on the right foot and after what happened with Mr. West...I thought you wanted to transfer to someone more experienced than I am." He wasn't too far wrong, she had thought about wanting to transfer to a more experienced doctor but she was glad she didn't voice her thought.

"It...did cross my mind...but I think I'm happy working with you."

"Then I'm going to try harder...I'll become a more skilled surgeon and I'll make you proud."

"Well...if that's the case...Don't come into work late, and don't leave without doing your paperwork."

"Right, I'll do my very best."

"There's one other thing too."

"What's that?"

"Please fix your hair before coming to the hospital." She took one look at Derek's confused face and giggled. "Sometimes it's embarrassing to work beside you when you have hair which doesn't look tamed."

"I'll try and take command of my hair in the future," Derek smiled. It wasn't long before he yawned at his desk. "The paperwork sure looks comfy to rest my head on..." Angie started laughing more.

"There's a bed in the staff room, go and get some rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens," Angie commented. Derek nodded and got up from his desk.

"Might have to fill the paper work tomorrow...oh well," he left Angie in the office alone. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," Angie said. The door opened and Robert walked in.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Derek ** didn't** use his Healing Touch. There's a reason for this.

Derek: Baebydeng - Trust me, the chapters are only exciting because FireCacodemon gets super enthusiastic about writing them.

FireCacodemon: This story is just so damn fun to write. I just hope that others are enjoying it too.

Derek: They hopefully are.

FireCacodemon: Well, I plan to upload the next chapter on the 20/08/2016.

Derek: Reviews are welcome along with favourites but that's up to you. Bye.


	10. A New Beginning - Special Chapter

FireCacodemon: Hello and welcome to the first Special chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. These chapters will be where they are published and then moved to after Chapter 9.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy.

* * *

Special Chapter 1:

Doctor Nozomi Weaver

St. Francis Hospital, a well organised hospital with highly experienced surgeons there who are waiting to help any patient who arrives to them. The director of the hospital, Mr. Wing runs the hospital well, much like his rival, Dr. Hoffman runs Hope Hospital well. The two are friendly to each other while also having a one-sided rival relationship. Mr. Wing views Robert as a rival when Robert just views their relationship as friends. This has caused some unnecessary conflict between the two hospitals. Despite this, they're willing to help each other should an emergency rise which one hospital struggles to handle patients either by lack of space or any hospital damage. Mr. Wing watched the senior surgeon, named Doctor Harrison Shull, was busy giving his general talk of the day.

"Okay team, today a new nurse from Hope Hospital brought in a patient who suffered from a heart attack while riding the same bus, he'll be arriving shortly who will be given to Dr. Well." A male doctor nodded accepting the patient. "We'll also be expecting a Mr. Alan Chambers to arrive soon as well. He's suffering from multifragmentary fractures in his right forearm. He'll need an X-ray as soon as he gets in. As soon as the injury occurred, a nurse was there and witnessed the injury and immediately called an ambulance. From what the nurse reported to us, it could give us some trouble. We won't know for sure until the X-ray comes back. If it is as complicated as the nurse said it is then Dr. Weaver, will you be able to take him?" Dr. Shull asked.

"I appreciate the confidence, by you know this is no big deal," Dr. Weaver spoke. She gently moved some hair behind her ear. "I haven't let a patient down yet, have I?" She smiled. Nozomi Weaver wore the typical white uniform of the St. Francis hospital. With her long silver-coloured hair it often caused trouble when the wind blew, while most of her hair was behind her, her bangs had been styled so they all moved to the left side of her face, revealing the silver orbs she had for eyes. Dangling down from her ears were some long earrings which held the colours of white and black. Nozomi looked around the rest of the staff currently here for the meeting before the shift started. Many of them were unfamiliar faces, having just been transferred here based on an exchange program. Nozomi is a skilled surgeon from Okinawa, in Japan but despite her recently transfer, she's gained quite a reputation among the staff.

"Alan Chambers is a famous screenwriter so his arm is crucial to his work. While you're fixing him up, we'll be trying to tame the media outside. They're hungry for news and we're not planning on giving them anything. I'm sure having the press bursting onto the ward will slow down his recovery as well as put unneeded pressure on him based on his works. Mr. Chambers will probably be placed on a private ward to prevent anyone bothering him." Dr. Well continued. Nozomi couldn't help but roll her eyes after hearing what some of the other doctors were talking about; they were practically acting like school children. She did catch that she might be one of the most photogenic doctors in the hospital.

"I definitely don't need that kind of attention," she told the doctors. They seemed to cower when they found out that she overheard them.

"It's true though," one of them said.

"If they're still here by the time that Mr. Chambers is released and still looking for a press conference, then the head surgeon is welcome to take my place," Nozomi spoke with honesty. She didn't really want any attention on her. She was just going to do her job here and that was what she cared about. If the patient recovered well, then that was the reward she liked to feel. The patient's gratitude was rewarding to see their smiling faces.

"You're too modest, Dr. Weaver," Dr. Well smiled.

"Dr. Weaver has really put our hospital on the map, though. We have patients coming from all over. I'd say that accepting the exchange program was the best thing to happen to St. Francis," Mr. Wing spoke, drawing all attention onto him. "I'm surprised your hospital was willing to let you go, Dr. Weaver."

"You're all giving me too much credit...I haven't even been here for a full year...I have only been here a couple of months."

"We're starting to get a little sidetracked, I think. Everyone dismiss!" And with that, the staff all moved onto their shifts and started their work. An ambulance soon arrived.

"Now I just need to avoid unnecessary media attention..." Nozomi thought to herself. She was glad that she was getting an operation room to handle this case instead of doing it out in the public for the media to see.

Trauma Center: The Pathogenic War: Special Chapter 1: Dr. Nozomi Weaver

Nozomi had seen the X-ray and could easily see that there were fragments of bone sticking out in all the wrong places. She would need to remove the bone fragments and place them onto a tray before re-arranging them to create the bones in the arm. "Multifragmentary fractures in the patient's forearm. There also seems to be internal haemorrhaging too so that'll need to be drained and sorted. I'll have to treat the bleeding first before rebuilding the broken bones." She told herself. She found it to be better to speak out-loud on what will happen during the operation so that she could remember it more clearly in her mind. The file had explained what the issue was but there was still the pressing matter of actually performing the operation. "Let's see...Time of dictation: three forty-eight PM. The patient's name is Adam Chambers, he has a serious fracture in his right arm." She took the X-ray results and held it up to the light to take a better look. "The fragments of the bones seem to be scattered, as predicted as well as causing haemorrhaging. My three objectives are: Collecting the fragments of his radius and ulna. Set the ulna properly for healing and then to return the fragments to their original location and rebuild the patient's radius and ulna. I anticipate a smooth procedure. It's time to get started," Nozomi readied her right hand while it looked like she was going to fire an invisible gun that children use when they're very little. She walked into the OR to begin.

Trauma Center: The Pathogenic War: Special Chapter 1: Dr. Nozomi Weaver

Naomi was handed a bottle of antibiotic gel used to disinfect the area. Seeing as the injury is located primarily in the forearm that was where the gel was going to go. Once the area was disinfected, Nozomi picked up a scalpel and made her incision. Once inside, she noticed that the haemorrhaging was interfering with her work already. The nurse noticed too and swiftly handed over the drain to Nozomi. Draining the blood was going to be the first thing done before anything else could be removed. Once drained, Nozomi picked up the antibiotic gel and covered the small laceration with the gel, it worked instantly and the laceration was dealt with. With the bleeding stopped, she could move onto the bone fragments. Picking up the forceps, Nozomi started to remove the fragments into a dish where they would be washed and placed into a separate dish for Nozomi to use later.

"Now, I'll return these fragments to their original positions in order to rebuild his arm. Wait a minute...it looks like his radius is twisted in the wrong direction." She muttered to herself before using the forceps to return the radius to the correct position. With the bone moved carefully back into the right position she mentally sighed. "With that out of the way, I should be able to move the bone fragments where they belong. It'll be a jigsaw but it'll have to be done," Nozomi said as the nurse gently moved a dish in Nozomi's line of sight. In the dish was one of the many bone fragments. "Thank you," she said before using the forceps to pick up the bone fragment and then to place it where it belonged. Nozomi wasn't going to stop until all the pieces were in the right part. The staff watched. Outside the OR, Nozomi was starting to get a small group of doctors watching, waiting for Nozomi to finish the operation. She wasn't aware of her little fan-group forming. Everything was going smoothly before the nurse had run out of fragments to give Nozomi. "Something isn't right...I thought I found all the fragments, but...the ulna still isn't connecting properly. That would mean that there's still a fragment I haven't found yet...Nurse, ultrasound."

"Yes Doctor," the nurse replied as she handed over the ultrasound to Nozomi. She started looking around the arm for the last fragment of the arm. Soon, she found it embedded deeper into the surrounding muscle. Having found the last fragment, Nozomi removed it with the scalpel before using the forceps to return the fragment back to its original place. She didn't need to take it out like the other fragments. Once the fragment was in place, Nozomi was handed the antibiotic gel to help the bone meld together. The gel was amazing when applied. It still wasn't an excuse to jump straight back into work though, the arm still needed to recover naturally.

"I anticipate a quick recovery," Nozomi spoke once the bone looked like it was starting to heal nicely. She sutured up the incision, applied the antibiotic gel and applied the bandage. "Operation complete."

"Another amazing operation, Dr. Weaver!" She turned around to see her fan-group standing by the observation window. "I think we all learnt a thing or two," the doctor chuckled as he began to walk away. "Well then, if you'll excuse me..."

"See you tomorrow sir," Nozomi spoke before she went quiet. "Interesting, I always thought that American doctors were more concerned about gold than their patients...But everyone here is so kind. They accepted me as one of their own immediately...Only because they don't know the truth..." She thought to herself before she left the OR to get into her normal uniform once more. Once she switched on her phone, it instantly vibrated. "Hm? A phone call...? Oh, it's them." She sighed before pressing the call button on her phone. "This is Weaver...a procedure on Sunday? It's kind of sudden, don't you think? Not that I can refuse or anything...Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

FireCacodemon: I'm just going to make this clear now, I will still upload on the 4/09/2016. This is just a special chapter that I've finally had time to write. Nothing special so have a good time.


	11. Chapter 10 - A Peaceful Afternoon

FireCacodemon: Welcome to the next chapter and book of Trauma Center: The Pathogenic War. I know it's out early but I felt bad for missing the last date so I'm posting today.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

FireCacodemon: Yup, but yeah, this is now Book 2. This is where the story kinda deviates from the game. Well, enjoy~

* * *

Book 2

Calm before the Storm

Chapter 10:

A Peaceful Afternoon

Angie watched Derek from her desk, it had been a couple of days since the operation on Mr. Flynn and he had made a full recovery and was going to be discharged soon from the hospital. The emergency like that had brought a change among the hospital and that there was going to be doctors at the hospital at all times. It may have only been a coincidence that there weren't any available doctors at Hope Hospital but they didn't want anything like that to happen again. So here was Angie and Derek, sitting in Derek's office while he scribbled away on the paper from multiple patients with a cup of coffee by on the desk as well as his pager. Neither of them were planned for an operation today but it was always better to be ready for one if an opportunity ever came up. Angie couldn't help but smile as she watched him work. He wasn't getting far in his paper work but she had been warned about it and was willing to assist him through the work if he ever asked for it. Derek moved to take a sip from his cup of coffee only to find that it was empty, looking slightly disappointed he placed the cup back on his desk and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Angie asked.

"Just...no coffee and the lab results aren't back yet."

"Lab results?" Angie looked at Derek confused, he never ordered any tests for his patients and she had been with him for most of the day. "What are the lab results for?"

"Greg ordered special tests from a different hospital as the tests Hope did say there was nothing wrong with me. Just hope the tests can say what's wrong with me."

"Well, what did it feel like?"

"Just my chest just erupted in pain, paralysed by pain."

"Anything else?" Derek looked over at Angie and saw that she was busy trying away at her computer to try and find out what was wrong with Derek. Getting up from his desk, he wheeled his chair next to Angie. She shuffled slightly so that Derek would have room to sit next to her, once he was comfortable, she quickly typed to try and find something with Derek watching. All they could find was the common reasons for the chest pains that their tests could pick up. "It wasn't anything like this..." Derek muttered quietly.

"Maybe we'll just have to wait for the test results to come back..." Angie sighed defeated.

"It's getting to the end of the shift..." He looked back over to his paperwork and sighed. She followed his gaze back at the stack of papers before she giggled.

"Maybe this will brighten your mood," she giggled as she typed in a different website into the search bar. Derek watched slightly confused before she started typing in 'funny cat video' into the video sharing website. Angie made the video go into full screen as the video played, starting off with lots of different clips from people's pet cats being themselves while being funny in ways. Thanks to the video, the end of shift arrived earlier than they expected.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 10: A Peaceful Afternoon

Derek arrived at home after he watched Angie leave. For some reason, she decided to walk home with him yet despite the warnings that he lived miles away from Hope hospital and probably her home too. Gemma had been watching out the window from his bedroom as the street below, she watched Angie like a hawk, as if she was determining if Angie was going to hurt her human or if she was going to be nice to him. Derek noticed because she blinked at him slowly, indicating that she loved him. Once Angie had left, did Gemma get down from the window ledge and vanished from sight. Once Derek was inside, she came up to him and gently rubbed her face on his legs, welcoming him back home.

"You really are trying to look out for me, aren't you?" Derek smiled as he reached down and picked up Gemma. She responded by brushing herself up to Derek more. He smiled and walked into the living room and gently sat down on the sofa. Gemma looked around the room before she was placed in his lap and the petting started. "Some crazy things happened recently...but I'm glad that things are starting to work out between myself and Angie." He smiled and slowly closed his eyes; best get some rest while he can. He never knew if he was going to be paged to come in even while off duty. He would only have a quick nap as he ran his fingers through Gemma's fur. It wasn't long before Derek sneezed, like someone was talking about him.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 10: A Peaceful Afternoon

There was a gentle knock on Director Hoffman's door. After the knocker heard a response from Robert inside, Greg came into the room. It wasn't a surprise to see that Robert had been expecting him to arrive and greeted him with a friendly smile on his face.

"Robert, what's up?" Greg asked in a casual manner. The two had been friends for a long while, since Greg started to work at Hope Hospital and they had worked under the same roof for many years. Robert got up from his seat and walked over to the window.

"What does the test results say?" He asked Greg.

"If you're referring to Dr. Stiles, then they said that his white blood cell count is higher than average but nothing that we should be worried about. Apart from that, there wasn't any reason why he felt the pain he felt before operating on Mr. West," Greg said as he stood by Robert's side by the window. "I'm actually surprised he handled that emergency patient well. Of course, if it was you operating then I wouldn't have had any issues but...Derek doesn't have that gift."

"I don't think that's true," Robert informed Greg. The younger surgeon looked at Robert with a hint of confusion and interest in his eyes.

"What do you mean? What do you know that I don't?"

"I knew his father. He was an extraordinary man with a fiery passion for researching. As a side job, he worked as a teacher of science with his speciality being in biology. So it wasn't much of a surprise to find that his own son wanted to be a surgeon."

"So, is that why you wanted Derek here?"

"Derek coming here was your choice. As you saw potential in him and he had the strong understanding he caught your interest."

"True, but I didn't know you and his father had a connection to each other."

"Yes, I and Arthur did some research together once and he told me all about his family. Me being a surgeon back in the past he often came to me and asked me to assist his research. I couldn't deny him, not after becoming friends but it was because of him that I uncovered what I call, the Healing Touch."

"Did Arthur have it too?"

"I believe he did, he never said anything about it though but he wasn't surprised when I first became aware of it."

"Is there a chance that Derek has it too?"

"Perhaps, I cannot say unless it awakens in him and what curses it brings out for him."

"Is Angie aware of this?" Robert shook his head.

"No, what I talked to her was more about her stay here and how she was adapting to her new life here."

"Think those two will go far?" Greg asked.

"I'm sure they both will."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out on the 20/08/2016


	12. Chapter 11 - Thrombi Detected

FireCacodemon: As promised, I'm back with another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center Second Opinion/Under the Knife belongs to Atlus.

FireCacodemon: Well, on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Thrombi Detected

Fresh week at Hope Hospital and Derek was looking forward to it. He had spent a good few minutes trying to get his hair tamed but it just wasn't happening. He just hoped that Angie was going to accept his effort instead of just feeling embarrassed about working with him. Derek wasn't sure what was up with Gemma in the morning, she had managed to get into his sock draw and covered his socks with her fur and scent. If any patients had cat allergies then he was going to have to pass them to someone else. Not something that he wanted to do but the patients came first before his own feelings. Walking through the doors of Hops Hospital, Derek was greeted by Angie and a fresh cup of coffee. Taking the cup Angie looked at Derek's hair and frowned.

"Before you complain, I spent a good five minutes trying to tame my hair and it didn't work," Derek told her.

"Five minutes isn't going to tame anything, try a good thirty minutes," she gently shook her head but smiled none the less. They both went to get changed into their hospital uniform before they could even start their job today.

"Stiles, Thompson, over here please," Greg called to the two as they both walked onto the ward. Looking at each other confused for a second the two of them made their way over to Greg. Seeing as Greg had a smile on his face both of them had an idea on what was going to happen. "I'm going to hand you Mr. Pratt operation. Angie, can you prep the OR for that?" Greg asked Angie.

"Yes sir," Angie nodded and left to prep an OR for them. Derek watched Greg before he was handed a file. Derek opened up the file and started reading the patient's notes. He was going to be operating on a man called Jesse Pratt, there was multiple thrombi present due to a waste blockage so immediate removal is required.

"Why am I receiving this?" Derek asked Greg.

"Because after the way you handled the emergency operation, you've clearly shown that you are capable of more challenging operations. You should be happy, this isn't something I'd give to just anyone." He smiled, Derek remained suspicious.

"The room is ready," Angie had returned before all three of them walked towards the briefing room.

"We'll be operating on Mr. Pratt. He's been suffering from dizziness and nausea recently. From the tests it shows that wastes accumulated in his spleen, and are now blocking a few blood vessels there. So today's operation will be the removal of the thrombi which is building up. We administered a contrast medium about thirty minutes ago in his IV so you should be able to find the waste using the ultrasound. You'll need to look closely so magnification will be used too. Once the shadows of the waste show up, try clipping the nearby area with the forceps," Greg said.

"Then once the area is clipped, the thrombi won't be able to move so an incision will be made before draining out the thrombi?" Derek asked and Greg nodded.

"You're really showing how much you picked up in med school," Greg couldn't help but smile as Derek started to shine. He didn't have anything to worry about but he'll still be there assisting Derek so that if something did go wrong, he could easily take over and make sure the patient survived. "Oh, before we do this, I need to speak to you after the operation Derek." Derek nodded; he hoped that it was the test results from another hospital.

"The objective of this operation is to remove all thrombi in the vessels," Angie reminded Derek. "Be careful too, if further waste blockage occurs, the patient's vitals will drop."

"Remember to work quickly, but with precision," Greg also reminded Derek. Derek didn't need to be told twice on how he should handle the operation. If he really wanted to impress Greg, he would try and remove them all together or near enough as close as together as possible. That wasn't going to be the case this time, much like the tumours which oozed out more cytoplasm before he could cut them out. He didn't want to try and remove everything at once; instead he was going to focus on getting most of them out while keeping an eye on other thrombi. As long as none escaped from him as well as checking the vitals then everything was going to be good. Smiling, Derek struck the pose.

"Let's begin the operation!" He demanded before they all walked into the OR, all scrubbed up and in the correct gear. All the equipment had been sterilised and ready to be used and Mr. Pratt was placed under anaesthesia. Everything was ready for the operation to take place.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 11: Thrombi Detected

Mr. Pratt's vitals were at eighty and the test results weren't good either. The spleen needed treating right away. Grabbing the antibiotic gel, Derek disinfected the area before making the incision and opened up the patient. It wasn't long before they had full vision of the spleen and the five to six vessels they needed where the thrombi was going to appear.

"The contrast medium is working well. We've confirmed the problem area," Angie said. She continued shortly after. "The thrombi causing the vessel blockage are originating here. Dr. Stiles, please work carefully. Here's the magnification tool so that you can view the vessel area." She handed him the magnification tool. He moved it over the spleen and it wasn't long before he could clearly see what he was doing.

"Ultrasound please?" Derek asked and Angie handed over the tool. He searched around with the ultrasound and he grabbed the forceps not too far away and clipped where the thrombi were located. "Scalpel?" Derek asked and Angie handed him the scalpel. "Please get the drain ready as I'll be needing it very shortly," he told Angie and she nodded. Once he made the incision on the thrombi, he was handed the drain and he managed to drain two of the five thrombi away but the other three got away. Derek repeated the process until all the first five were removed from Mr. Pratt's spleen.

"The thrombi seem to be diminishing, and blood flow has improved." Angie commented as his vitals stayed in the high seventies. Derek finished the fifth thrombi extraction. That was when things went bad. Once the fifth thrombi had been removed...the change in the blood flow had caused the suspended thrombi to move too. The situation was getting bad and Derek noted that Greg looked ready to pounce and assist Derek. A simple nod from Derek told Greg all he needed. Greg walked up to the table and was ready to get his hands stuck into the operation.

"What do you need me to do?" Greg asked Derek.

"I'm going to clip and then make the incision, Dr. Kasal, can you then please drain away the thrombi. We'll apply the gel when all the thrombi have gone. Nurse Thompson, can you please keep an eye on the patient's vitals for us? If it gets low alert us and inject stabiliser into the patient," Derek replied to Greg's question as well as dishing out orders of his own to Angie. They both nodded and the operation continued with all three of them working together. With Derek and Greg working together, no thrombi passed through the spleen so the vitals didn't drop from them, but rather dropped from the fact that there were incisions in the spleen which were bleeding ever so slightly. Having all the tools they needed, the operation went smoothly. Angie looked up at the vitals as they worked to see that it had dropped down to sixty-eight over ninety nine which was nice to see seeing as his vitals started at eighty over ninety.

"No thrombi detected. Treatment is complete," She smiled when both Derek and Greg sighed in relief. Mr. Pratt was going to be okay and there weren't any more thrombi in his spleen. With the original five thrombi removed, they had to deal with another fifteen thrombi in the patient's spleen. Both of them worked well that no thrombi passed through the spleen and the loss of vitals was just down to the incisions.

"Nice work there Dr. Stiles," Greg looked at Derek and smiled behind his mask. "You didn't panic when the thrombi started moving faster and instead took charge and made sure that Mr. Pratt pulled through."

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Derek laughed slightly. "Sutures please," Derek asked. Angie handed him the sutures and Derek worked to stitch up the incision. Once stitched up, the gel was applied and a bandage placed on top. The operation was a success.

"Amazing work the both of you. That was impressive team work."

"Yeah, you sure felt like a senior surgeon in there," Greg nodded.

"Let's just get Mr. Pratt out of here and then you can inform him when he wakes that it was a success," Derek smiled as he went to leave the room, Angie followed with Greg following shortly after.

"You might actually be a pretty good surgeon, Dr. Stiles," Angie walked next to him with a smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked with a small chuckle.

"You were practically a different person in there. How can you be childish outside the operations but then dead serious when in there?" Angie asked him. Greg hung back to watch the two younger staff. It was nice to see the two of them getting along after having the rocky start. Angie was smiling more while Derek was just the same happy-go-lucky doctor.

"I'm not always childish..." He playfully pouted at Angie. She took the joke which made the situation better.

"Maybe not all the time but if you were that focused more often, and then I wouldn't have to worry as much," after that Derek stopped walking and just looked confused at Angie. She didn't seem like the type of person to worry about him but maybe he could be wrong.

"I thought you only worry about my appearance?" He questioned her.

"I worry about other things too Dr. Stiles."

"So...do you worry about me?" Greg smiled as he watched Angie place her hands behind her back and deliberately look cute for Derek. A happy expression on her face was enough to tell them both that she was enjoying herself a lot more. A lot different from how she was when she originally started working. No longer was the cold expression plastered on her face now, it was replaced by a warm smile.

"I definitely worry about your patients." She giggled as Derek let out a sigh.

"Derek, I'd like you to come to my office," Greg reminded Derek.

"Oh yeah, mind if I grab something to eat first?" Derek asked and Greg nodded.

"I'll see you in my office soon then, grab me a cup of coffee please?"

"Sure," Derek smiled.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 11: Thrombi Detected

Derek arrived at Greg's office and made sure that he rested the two cups of coffee on his chest in their holders with his arm keeping them balanced and knocked with his free hand. Hearing Greg's voice, he pressed the door handle down and gently pushed open the door. Once his free hand wasn't needed anymore he moved his hand to move the coffee off his chest. Greg smiled as Derek walked into the office and placed down some coffee for Greg.

"Take a seat," Greg offered. Derek nodded and took a seat across from his desk.

"Did...you get the test results back?" Derek asked and Greg nodded.

"Again, the tests came back negative; slight elevation in white blood cells but not to the point when we're worried." Derek nodded.

"Maybe I was over reacting..." Derek said but Greg shook his head.

"It affected your work; you had the right to be concerned. What...did it feel like?" Greg asked Derek. "You might already be bored of the question but it would interest me in knowing what it felt like."

"Sounds like one of those dramatic hospital dramas on television but...it just felt like my chest was on fire. Like my lungs just ruptured but...from the tests...it turns out to be nothing and just my body thinking it's in pain," he gently rubbed his chest unconsciously. Just remembering what happened was bringing back bad memories. He mentally slapped himself as he tried to throw away the memory before he felt upset.

"Why did you run?" Greg asked the second question.

"I couldn't call myself a doctor because I let some pain get in the way of my job..."

"I'm glad you came back. It would have been a shame to lose you." Greg smiled as he took a sip from the coffee.

"I'm...sorry?" Derek asked confused. "I'm still just a rookie doctor; I'm nowhere near as good as you are. I'm still nobody." Greg shook his head hearing Derek say that.

"It doesn't matter what rank of doctor you are, you're still somebody to the patients you treat. They put their trust in you to help them. Sometimes it's the rookie doctors that have the most impact."

"Greg...I get the feeling that something is going to arrive here very soon...something that'll spark memories of the past..." Derek whispered. It was now Greg's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, never mind, forget it." He smiled at Greg. Greg wasn't sure how to respond to what he had just heard. What caused him concern was that he near enough had the same feeling.

"You really are a strange one."

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 11: Thrombi Detected

Derek had returned onto the ward and the events of the day carried on like normal. The patients who he had operated on were a friendly bunch of people and thanked him for the work that he had done with Angie by his side. Of course he tried to be as professional as possible around them but seeing their smiling faces often brought him to smile too. He ignored his paperwork for now (much to Angie's annoyance) and just focused on talking to the patients. He enjoyed it and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Making sure that the patients were comfortable was something else that a doctor could do to help them recover. Like Greg had said, even rookie doctors such as himself, could make a difference to the patients' mood if he really wanted to.

Angie was keeping an eye on him. There was something wrong and she knew it. The way Derek smiled...it seemed forced and only Angie seemed to notice it. Derek's fake smile which he hoped was a general smile of happiness. While he wore it, his aura shifted to something unsettling. There were occasional times when she thought he was someone else in Derek's place, like he had another personality which just held dark thoughts in his head. She wasn't sure Derek was aware of it or if he was...knew how to stop it. There was also the chance that he had just grown used to it to the point.

"Hey, Dr. Stiles?" Angie asked Derek once he had finished with another patient.

"What's wrong Angie?" Derek asked her with the smile on his face.

"You still have your paper work to do," Angie reminded Derek, dropping his mood instantly.

"Come on, it isn't that bad," Angie smiled. He nodded and they both left to get the paper work started and hopefully finished before the end of their shift.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 11: Thrombi Detected

Angie had started to walk home with Derek more now than she had done in the past. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pact that they made before of if she was generally warming up to him. He didn't complain as it meant that he had company on the way home and it was a lot better than walking home alone where anything could happen. It wasn't like Gemma came out of her territory and all the way over to Hope Hospital just to see him. She much preferred to wait for him to come back to her.

"So, not even St. Francis knew what was wrong with you?" Angie asked him and Derek shook his head.

"I don't know if I should be worried about that or just relieved that there was nothing wrong," he smiled.

"Well, you're okay now. So let's just focus on that," Angie smiled happily as they continued to walk.

"I won't be around on Sunday. If you're working on Sunday then you'll get a day off from me," he laughed.

"Why won't you be around on Sunday?" She stopped walking and asked him. Derek had to stop too.

"I'll be going to see my mother who's out of town. Nothing big or anything I promise."

"Do you see her every Sunday?" He nodded.

"Yup, it's kind of a tradition now. I've never forgotten a single day and I don't plan to start forgetting any time soon."

"What if you're called in?"

"I'll send mother a text and then go to work?"

"At least your priorities are right," she nodded and they both continued to walk. "What are you expecting tomorrow?" She asked after a short pause in conversation.

"Hopefully, more patients to treat and we'll be able to discharge others so they can return to their families."

"Heard the rumours that doctors are always the worst patients?"

"I don't exactly have the best record for that, seeing as I ran away from the hospital without being discharged. I came back but the nurses weren't too pleased to see me after that."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Noticed that the HT didn't activate again~? :3

Derek: You're planning?

FireCacodemon: Planned. :3

Derek: Huh...how many chapters do you have currently written?

FireCacodemon: 13?

Derek: o.o

FireCacodemon: baebydeng - Yup, they were friends and Derek's Healing Touch will become active pretty soon. There's a special patient I'm waiting for~

Derek: ...I'm kinda scared now.

FireCacodemon: *Hand on Derek's shoulder.* You'll be fine. Believe me, it gets worse for everyone a lot later in the story.

Derek: That's what I'm worried about...

FireCacodemon: I'll be back again on the 25/08/2016.


	13. Chapter 12 - Juggling in the OR

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. I think this is the chapter where things start getting interesting.

Derek: Trauma Center Under the Knife and Second Opinion belong to Atlus.

FireCacodemon: I won't say too much so get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Juggling in the OR

It was too early in the morning for Derek to really understand what was going on. Once again, Gemma had pawed at his face and knocked off a few things on the bedside table and onto the floor. As Derek tried to hit his alarm, he ended up touching Gemma and she wrapped her paws around Derek's arm and playfully nibbled on his hand. It wasn't painful and when Derek found out that Gemma was there, he kept still until she had finished doing what she was doing. When she realised that Derek was waiting for her, she let him go and watched him back. Smiling, Derek slowly blinked at Gemma and she responded back with a slow blink of her own. It was time for breakfast for the pair of them. Derek threw the covers off him and slid out the bed, he wore a simple light t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts on in the colour of light blue. Gemma hopped off the bedside table and followed Derek downstairs. He wasn't sure what the time was but he didn't feel rushed or anything so his mind said that there wasn't anything important that needed to be done or if there was, it wasn't until he was at work. Walking into the kitchen, Derek scooped out Gemma's breakfast and put it in her food bowl and Gemma hopped up and started to tuck into the meal prepared for her. Derek smiled and gently petted her while she ate. Gemma already made his life so much better and now that he was slowly getting better as a doctor with Angie, he felt that he was happier than he was before. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Derek wasn't sure who was knocking this early in the morning. He didn't have a morning shift, that was tomorrow and the post normally came after he went to work. Leaving Gemma's side, Derek walked over to the door and opened it.

"Angie?" Derek asked as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning Derek," Angie said happily. "Mind if I come in for a bit?" She asked him.

"Uh...sure?" Derek moved out the way to let Angie in.

"Nice pyjamas," she chuckled as she walked past. Derek watched her before he shut the door behind her. Angie walked into the living room and gently sat down on the large brown sofa. Derek watched her for a moment before he returned to the kitchen. Gemma had finished her meal and watched as Derek returned. "I know we don't have work until later but I just wanted to make sure that you're awake."

"Thanks?" Derek asked confused. He didn't think that Angie was going to be coming over to check on him.

"Oh come on, you've been late a few times."

"I have gotten better," Derek grumbled as Gemma got bored of him and left. There was something Gemma wanted to know and that was who this Angie person was. She was working with Derek so she had picked up her scent on Derek after work and Gemma wanted to know what she was like. If she could be trusted then Gemma would warm up to her and start to trust her.

"True but you're still late." Angie looked to see Gemma walk into the room; she kept her eyes on Angie while she walked. Derek wasn't far behind.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Derek offered.

"No thank you. I have breakfast before I came out."

"Then I'm going to go and get changed, I'll be back real soon." Angie nodded and Derek left to get ready for the day, Angie watched Gemma as she watched Angie back.

"Aren't you and a cute little kitty~?" Angie asked as she smiled at Gemma. Gemma hopped up on the coffee table for second and took a gently sniff in the air. Angie watched before Gemma hopped off the table and looked at her, wanting her to follow. Angie got up from the sofa and followed Gemma, like she knew what Gemma was after. She followed Gemma until she stopped in front of the large, grey lab door. "What...is this...?" Angie asked as Derek came back down.

"Shall we head off to work then?" Derek asked Angie.

"Yeah, we'll be walking."

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 12: Juggling in the OR

"And that concludes this meeting. Review the information on your own. Let's just begin our surgical conference now, to save time," Greg informed everyone who was currently in the room. Derek and Angie had arrived on time but Angie had been quiet the whole way there since he had seen her in front of his lab door. She probably had questions burning inside her on what it was and why had his cat taken here there. Derek looked over at Angie; she was watching Greg as he was standing in the front of the meeting room. "Can those doctors involved, please stick around?" Greg asked before people start to file out from the room, leaving other members of staff behind who were involved in the upcoming operation. Angie watched as three quarters of the room had left, leaving a handful of staff behind. They were all going to be involved with the upcoming operation. Derek got up from his seat to stretch out his legs, already feeling them going numb.

"Doctor, we'll be starting soon," Angie reminded him.

"I know, but I'm no good if my legs fall asleep."

"It wasn't long, Doctor."

"I know," Derek stretched more.

"Do you know the operation?" Angie asked him.

"I've been going over it in my mind. All I just need to do is to take extra care so that no aneurisms burst." Angie nodded. "Well, let's get the conference started then, huh?" Derek smiled happily at Angie.

'There's another fake smile...he generally looks happy yet at the same time...he doesn't feel happy...' Angie thought to herself. 'What was the cat trying to say?' She continued to watch Derek before Greg came over to the two of them and handed Derek the notes for the operation. He was going to be operating on Mario Kovac who had multiple aneurisms that had formed on the surface of the large intestine. He was going to inject a sedative into the aneurisms before extracting them and then repairing the vessels. Seemed easy enough if it was possible to do one at a time but that wasn't always possible. Derek was going to have to adapt depending on the demand of the operation.

"Today's patient is Mr. Kovac, who was carried in this morning. He's...currently not doing very well...Tests have shown a number of aneurisms near his large intestine. Some of them have ruptured, and there's a risk of anemia so this operation is pretty serious. Derek, you'll be performing a laparotomy and then to treat the aneurisms. The objective of this operation is to treat the aneurisms on the outer membrane of the large intestine, that's all. So Dr. Stiles, what do you need to do?" Greg asked Derek with a serious expression on his face.

"I'll need to magnify the area to get a better look before injecting a sedative into the swollen vessel to reduce its' size. Once the vessel is small enough, excise the vessel and then reconnect the vessel together before suturing the vessel closed. If more than one is present, I'll do my best to prevent them rupturing," Derek told Greg with confidence in his abilities.

"Just remember to concentrate on the patient, don't worry about anything else."

"I will, let's begin the operation!" Derek struck his pose once more. Angie resisted the urge to face palm.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 12: Juggling in the OR

The vitals were capped at seventy. Not a number that Derek liked to see but what choice did he have? The staff where all there waiting for Derek to make the first move. Derek made sure that he had everything he would need. The magnification tool was ready for him when he needed it, as well as the antibiotic gel. Once everyone was ready, Angie spoke.

"The antihypertensive is in effect, but the aneurism could still burst. Hurry Dr. Stiles!" Angie said as Derek disinfected the area and made the incision into the patient. "The lump on that vessel is the aneurism," Angie informed Derek sternly. Derek nodded.

"Magnification please?" He asked and Angie handed it over to him. "Sedative please?" Angie handed him the needle and Derek put the scalpel down just on the side so that it was easy to reach. Greg stood away but watched on a nearby monitor so that he could see what was going on in the patient. Taking the syringe, Derek injected the sedative into the aneurism which slowly reduced the size of the lump. Once it was small enough, Derek excised the lump but was quickly greeted with a pool of blood from the open vessel. He didn't quite hear what Angie said but instead he reached for the drain which was nearby and drained away the blood pool. Already having the forceps nearby, Derek picked them up performed an anastomosis, he moved one part of the vessel to the other side. "Angie, can you pass me the sutures?" He asked of her. She nodded and handed over the sutures. Derek swiftly sutured up the vessel, preventing further blood loss and successfully handling the aneurism.

"The aneurism's been treated...We can finally relax," Angie said happily but Derek wasn't so sure. The file said that there were multiple aneurisms located but he had only dealt with one.

"Angie, I'd rather wait to make sure that it was the only one. From what the file said, there were multiple aneurisms near the large intestine."

"Well...then let's cease the magnification and wait. If another one appears then it'll be the same procedure," Angie said and Derek nodded, removing the magnification away from the current area. Once it had been removed, another aneurism swiftly appeared on the large intestine. There work wasn't quite done just yet. "You were right," Angie said as Derek moved the magnification over to the newly formed aneurism. The sedative was already ready for him. The vitals were at sixty-two and when the aneurism was excised, and then another blood pool was going to form. It was probably better to increase the vitals before suturing up the next vessel.

"It seems that ever vessel in the area is in danger of becoming an aneurism..." Derek muttered to himself.

"Dr. Stiles?" Angie asked.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Derek said before he continued the operation. Once the new aneurism had been treated...another two had formed. Using the same syringe, he injected the sedative into both the two new aneurisms that appeared on the large intestine, cutting them both out, draining the blood and then reattaching the vessels, he sutured them both up after. He could feel the pressure starting to rise as he feared that more were going to arrive. The magnification tool was currently covering them both, making it easier for Derek to deal with both of them. If two of them had formed now...what stopped more from forming while he worked on the current two? He didn't want to think of anything else, the patient was counting on him to not screw up. Once the two vessels remained, Derek injected stabiliser into the patient, bringing the patient up to eighty vitals. He could see that Angie wasn't liking this but then who would? He could feel Greg ready to jump in to assist with the operation yet was restraining himself to see how Derek was going to handle this. After suturing one of the two vessels...another two had appeared.

"This doesn't end...Keep up the good work, Doctor." Angie sighed.

"I'll probably leave the vessel alone while I deal with the other two aneurisms, Angie can you keep an eye on the vessel for me? If anything changes, let me know," Derek asked Angie.

"Yes Doctor." Derek worked on the two new aneurisms that had just formed. With the vitals capped at eighty, he didn't need to worry too much about them.

"Can I have more sedative?" Derek asked as he carefully handed the syringe back to Angie to fill back up again. Once it had filled up again, she handed it back to Derek and the operation continued. Thankfully nothing happened with the vessel that only needed to be sutured up. It meant that Derek could focus more on the aneurisms at hand. Derek worked quickly to prevent the aneurisms from getting large enough. Once again, the magnification tool was in the right place to handle the aneurisms. Derek must have had good luck when they formed. Once all the vessels had been sutured up, Derek let out a heavy sigh. He was starting to feel tired and he was sweating slightly. Angie noticed and gently wiped Derek's brow from sweat. "Thanks," he thanked Angie as the last vessel was sutured shut.

"Good work...I think it's settled down, for the time being."

"We should wait a moment, to be safe, before we close him up," Derek told her. She nodded and the two of them waited. It was only a few seconds but five aneurisms appeared at once.

"Th-This isn't good! Hurry up and treat it!" Angie yelled.

"Keep calm Angie," Derek warned her. She nodded and calmed back down. Her panicking wasn't going to help Derek deal with the aneurisms. She needed to keep up with him and his demands. She watched as Derek began to work on them, making sure that they all stayed small and that none ruptured. It wasn't easy when one of them was just outside the magnification zone. He was going to have to work quickly and possible work his way down the five aneurisms.

'Come on Derek...show us your skills...' Greg thought to himself as Derek moved the magnification tool to get all five of the aneurisms in one place. He was really struggling to stand back while Derek went through this. If Derek did pull through though and none of them ruptured then he was going to be very impressed. Derek started once again. Once Derek had managed to get one of the aneurisms small enough to excise, he did just that while juggling with the other four. Angie and Greg watched amazed as Derek juggled the aneurisms, the vitals were plummeting down though, as blood was escaping from the excised aneurisms. Angie handed Derek another syringe as the current one he was using was starting to become less effective.

"Stabiliser please!" Derek ordered as Angie handed him the stabiliser. Derek injected it into the patient. The vitals went up before Derek started to remove the excised aneurisms. As the blood pool formed, Derek drained it and clipped the vessel back together. He didn't dare suture it while the patient was bleeding elsewhere. From what happened before, the vessel was going to be fine while he focused somewhere else. He moved onto the others, extracting, draining and then clipping the vessels back together before moving onto another one. If needed, Derek used the stabiliser to bring the patient's vitals back up again. The less open wounds there were, the slower the vitals dropped. Soon, only five vessels needed to be sutured up before the patient was hopefully cured. He looked at the vitals to see them at fifty-eight. Not a number that he liked seeing but he hoped that the patient wouldn't lose any more vitals now. "Suture...please..." Derek said starting to sound tired.

"Are you okay Dr. Stiles?" Angie asked.

"Yes...juggling isn't easy," Derek admitted. Angie nodded as she handed him the sutures. Derek swiftly stitched up the vessels.

"Let's just hope you never have to juggle like that again, huh?" Angie asked with a smile on her face. "I'm surprised you handled them like you did."

"Let's close him up," Derek said and Angie nodded. Derek sutured up the incision made before he disinfected the sutures and then applied the bandage. Mr. Kovac was going to be okay and hopefully on the road to recovery.

"That's another operation complete, great work Dr. Stiles."

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 12: Juggling in the OR

"That was an impressive operation you pulled there, Derek," Greg smiled once Mr. Kovac had been wheeled out the OR. Derek was still classed as a rookie doctor so for him to complete that operation without any of the aneurisms bursting was impressive. He was glad that Derek had handled things but Greg would have loved to help get involved with an operation like that when five aneurisms appeared at once. "You're really honing your basic skills as a surgeon."

"Thank you sir," Derek removed the surgical mask from his face and ripped off the scrubs and disposed of them in a yellow waste bin. It was a bio-hazard after all. It wasn't too long before Derek's vision started to fade to black for a second before his vision returned to normal. 'Huh...?' Derek thought to himself. Angie looked at Derek confused, his expression changed suddenly when nothing had happened.

"I know it isn't easy but I'm sure you didn't take this job because..." Greg's voice started to fade for Derek. Now he knew that something was wrong. It also didn't help that his vision had gone black again...and stayed black.

'Everything's...going black again...' Derek thought to himself.

"Derek...? Are you evening listening?" Angie asked but Derek obviously could hear her. Greg looked at Derek concerned as he noticed Derek's eyes had become dull.

"Derek...? What's wrong!?" Greg asked before Derek suddenly collapsed, his eyes closed as he fell. Greg was quick to catch Derek as he fell so that he wouldn't injure himself. Angie felt herself starting to panic, unlike before when she didn't really care but now that they had bonded, she was concerned for his welfare. "Derek!?" Greg asked again as he checked a pulse. Derek's pulse was faint but he was still alive. "He's still got a pulse so he's still alive! Help me carry him to a bed," Greg said as he gently put one of Derek's arms over his shoulder and Angie put Derek's other arm over her shoulder.

"What...do you think is wrong?" Angie asked him.

"I don't know..." Greg admitted. "Nothing came back from the tests when Derek said he felt the pain in his chest. All that came back was the slight increase in white blood cells."

"I'll run the basic tests when he's in a bed," Angie informed Greg who nodded.

"Thank you, I'll deal with Derek's operations if you would like to assist me?"

"Yes, I'll assist you while looking after Derek too."

"Let me know when Derek awakens."

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 12: Juggling in the OR

The void was dark, he wasn't sure where he was but Derek was there alone. After taking a few steps, he felt something watching him. Turning around, he couldn't see anything. That was when the pain erupted in his chest once more. Derek cringed in pain, it was the same pain felt after Mr. West's operation. His chest felt like it was on fire; something had gotten into his lungs and was causing chaos in there. He coughed for a couple of minutes, covering his mouth before removing the hand and looked at it. There on his hands was blood. His blood. Panic started to rise in Derek's body as he started coughing more; he felt more blood being coughed up as the pain only grew stronger in his chest. It got to the point where Derek lay down in the void and tried to curl up as much as possible. He only hoped that this was a dream and not reality. He didn't want to die before he had even begun.

"This...is mankind's first sin. Man created swords to kill, and was in turn killed by swords..." A voice echoed in the void.

"No...that's not true..." Derek said weakly between the coughing and near vomit of blood. "We...created many other...things in order...to live..." Derek managed to say before his vision started to fade once more.

" _Father...I'm so alone...why must...I be so alone...? Will...you come back...when I slash...this thing open? Will you notice me then..._?" A new voice came into the void. Derek wasn't sure who the voice belonged to but it didn't sound human. Derek's body grew heavy, the coughing stopped, allowing Derek to breath. Despite the moment of freedom, Derek's eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Derek: I see why other characters hide when you walk into the room.

FireCacodemon: Trust me, it's for plot.

Derek: ...

FireCacodemon: baebydeng - All in due time reader, all in due time.

Derek: We plan to have the next chapter out by 30/08/2016


	14. Chapter 13 - Reawakening

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: The Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose. We've forgotten to mention that before but we're going to be doing it again.

FireCacodemon: Well, on with the story~

* * *

Chapter 13:

Reawakening

"... _I'm...so alone...why must...I be so alone...?_ "

"Alone...? I don't understand..."

" _Will...you come back...when I slash...this thing open?_ "

"Slash...what thing open?"

" _Will you notice me then...? Father...?_ "

"Father...? Notice you?"

" _..._ "

Derek slowly opened his eyes. It was a sight he was unfamiliar with yet at the same time it was familiar too. "Where...am I...?" He asked himself before he pushed himself upwards so he was sitting up right before everything came into view clearly. "That...was the ceiling...What am I doing...here?" Derek asked out loud as he looked around the room, it was completely fuzzy without his glasses on. He was alone so that meant that he was either in the staff room, private ward or there weren't any patients located in this part of the hospital. This had been the second time he collapsed after a surgery and yet he had the feeling that if any tests were run, nothing would have been found. Derek looked around to try and find his glasses, feeling on the table next to him, he found his glasses and slipped them onto his face. Now everything was in focus, the door opened and Angie walked in.

"Dr. Stiles!" She very quickly made her way over to Derek with a pleased (yet worried) expression on her face.

"Angie...? What happened?" He asked before Greg appeared in the doorway, again with a worried expression on his face and what looked to be tests in his hands.

"After Mr Kovac's surgery, you just...collapsed. You've been out for three days." Greg told Derek sternly.

"I've been out for three days!?" Derek cried out in shock. If he had been out for three days, then what happened to his patients? To Gemma? He had a feeling that the other members of staff had to handle Derek's load on top of their own, as for Gemma she wasn't going to be starving with the chance to go outside into the neighbourhood to hunt for some food but she must have been worried about him, her water bowl was always on the floor so that she had some water...but it was three days old now. "Are my patients okay? I had operations scheduled to tr-" Greg put his hand up and stopped Derek in his tracks. Derek got the message and shut his mouth but the panic of losing three days just kept getting him worked up inside.

"They have already been taken care of Derek. I called in the other doctors who were happy to take some patients. That's in the past now, we have to discuss how to proceed from here."

"Are...you going to fire me?" Derek asked Greg but Greg shook his head.

"No, but we ran tests on you while you were unconscious and we couldn't find anything. Naturally, we contacted your mother to find that she didn't know anything so we're still in the blind about this. If you could say anything which could help us then please say so," Greg asked Derek.

"If I knew what was wrong with me...I would have informed you...There's...something that bothers me..." Derek said quietly, looking down at his hands. They looked pretty normal.

"What's that?" Angie asked him.

"I'm going to sound crazy...but I get a feeling that we're going to receive a patient with deep lacerations and large lacerations in their lung...I don't know why I feel like that is going to happen...but I've got a really bad feeling that it IS going to happen." Derek struggled to say. Of course he would struggle, it sounded crazy! Derek just felt silly even saying something like that but that was what he was feeling. He decided to keep what he heard...whatever was talking to him wanted to be known...then there was the first part...his response...there was something going on and yet Derek wanted to know...and didn't want to know what was going on. Greg and Angie looked at each other confused, neither of them knew what to say to that but if Derek was right, then there was something else at play here. It wasn't possible for a doctor to guess what condition a patient might have. Yet when Derek was operating, he seemed to think one step ahead of what was going on...Greg sighed.

"Listen Derek, what happened while you were unconscious isn't backed up by any evidence. For all we know...nothing is going to happen."

"So...it'll just be a hunch?" Derek suggested.

"If...that's what you believe, then yes."

"There's someone outside, waiting for you," Angie said with a smile on her face.

"Dr. Kasal...would I be okay to move? I assume you're my doctor, right?" Derek asked. Greg nodded.

"I think you'll be surprised to see them," Greg smiled as Derek moves to get out of bed, surprisingly his body was still active, like he had just taken a nap, not been asleep in three days. Smiling, Derek went to go and see who was waiting for him. He hadn't changed clothes so he was still in the scrubs from the last operation; just the surgical gowns weren't on him. "Derek, you'll be taking the rest of the day off but I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow," Greg said as Angie directed Derek outside. There, waiting patiently was Gemma.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 13: Reawakening

Angie continued to work under Greg's advice as they continued on with the day but Angie's mind drifted back to what Derek had said. If a patient with the conditions that Derek did say were to arrive, would Derek be able to handle them and not pass out again? Or would Greg not take that risk and take care of the patient himself? What Angie hoped was that the two of them worked together so that the patient wouldn't have to suffer for so long. Of course, there was the chance that the patient wouldn't arrive in a condition like that. She smiled when she saw how happy Derek was when Gemma had been waiting outside for him, she was clearly worried about Derek and came all this way to come and see him. The bond that the two of them shared was impressive to see and Derek's mood instantly improved seeing his feline friend. It was a shame to see Derek walk home with Gemma but Greg's orders were to send him home, a bus wouldn't let a cat on board so it was the long walk home. She didn't think that Derek would have minded, Gemma certainly wouldn't mind walking.

"Angie, do you think Derek was right?" Greg asked her confused. Angie looked at Greg before she looked down. She wasn't sure but she hoped he was right. If he was then there was a patient waiting to be helped.

"I'm going to put my faith in Derek. Whatever he goes through, he goes through for a reason. I'm going to stand by his side and go through this with him whenever I can," Angie told Greg.

"You're pretty determined to stay by his side. Unlike the time you two first met," Greg smiled.

"I've seen what Derek can do...and he's impressed me. I know he's going to go far and I want to be the one to help him achieve his goal in life. By working with Derek, I'll achieve what I want as well. To be a skilled nurse."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Important thing about Gemma...My story so Gemma acts however she wants to. Even if the behaviour is un-catlike. I've personally never owned a cat (although I really want to) so have written her the best I can.

Derek: I think Gemma's fine.

FireCacodemon: She's your cat, that's to be expected.

Derek: Baebydeng - My lab will be explored later but we kinda hope that you figure out what's wrong with me since...FireCacodemon knows what's wrong with me and won't tell ME what's wrong with me.

FireCacodemon: Naturally.

Derek: Paulo Naval - A remake with a twist. We'll be doing both bombs, the bomb from Under the Knife as well as the bomb from Second Opinion. The chapters will look the same until the bomb is present. They will be labelled so that readers will know. So...I guess it'll kinda be a walk-through? I guess?

FireCacodemon: Yup, so it'll be Chapter X: x (UtK) or Chapter X: x (SO) I think we'll also be doing the same for when Paraskevi arrives because they are similar yet different between the two games as well. That'll be explained when we reach there.

Derek: Paraskevi...?

FireCacodemon: Later, Stiles.

Derek: Okay...Anyway, that's all we have time for now. Thank you for the reviews and if you want Angie to appear with us then let us know. FireCacodemon's also planning on writing "special" chapters which will develop from this story. An example will be my Medical School life if you're interested in that. Possible events in the story you with to read more on or anything like that. If you want that, then either PM FireCacodemon or leave it in the review. Thank you.

FireCacodemon: We'll be back on the 04/09/2016.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Predicted Patient

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 14:

The Predicted Patient

"Thank you...doctor..." A young male patient thanked Derek and Angie after waking up after an operation. It wasn't uncommon for patients to thank Derek and Angie when they wake up after a successful operation. Derek and Angie had quickly become a favourite among the patients so requests to have them as their doctor and nurse rather than any other member of staff. Naturally, Derek and Angie didn't mind the new attention, it meant that their skills never got rusty and Derek, with Angie improve as a doctor and nurse. Angie was starting to keep up with Derek when he was in the OR as well as seeing what Derek would be needing next, now she was understanding how Derek worked.

"It was our pleasure," Derek smiled which made the younger male patient smile back at him. "You'll still be kept in for a few days so that we can monitor your recovery. We hope to discharge you in four days time," he continued. The patient nodded once more before looking away from Derek and Angie. Putting his files back on the hook at the end of the bed, Derek and Angie disinfected their hands before going to Derek's office. Their rounds have finished so it was now time for Derek to continue with the paper work that had started to pile up once more. Angie had her own paper work to finish up as well as some documents that needed to be finished and then sent off while Derek...he had his usual paper work to fill out. "Angie, what did I miss while I had my day off?" Derek asked her.

"Nothing much, I just did the rounds, checked on the patients and made sure they were all comfortable," Angie informed Derek. "Nice attempt with your hair though."

"What's wrong with it today?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, it just doesn't look very tame."

"I don't feel I can please you with my hair," Derek laughed slightly and Angie gave out a small laugh too.

"One day, let me try and tame that hair. I'll show you how it's done," Angie returned back to her work and so did Derek.

After an hour of Angie keeping Derek focused on his paper work, their pagers went off, the beeping sound meant that it was urgent and that Greg was after them both. Springing up from their desks, Angie and Derek left the office and immediately went to find Greg. Walking outside Hope Hospital, they found Greg impatiently waiting for an ambulance to arrive.

"What are we expecting?" Angie asked Greg.

"I received a call saying that we'll be receiving a patient whose vitals are dropping quickly, she complained about her chest being on fire so we're expecting either haemorrhaging in the lungs or lacerations." Greg said as he finally saw the lights of the sirens arriving. "Derek, you might have the patient you said might turn up."

"I hope I'm wrong," Derek sighed as the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics burst out from the ambulance and moved to open up the back where the patient was currently kept. An oxygen mask had been placed over her nose and mouth to make sure there was a constant flow of oxygen entering her body, she was on a stretcher and was swiftly taken into Hope Hospital with Greg, Derek and Angie following. The paramedics handed Greg a file, he flipped it open and started reading up on what they had done to stabilize her.

"This is Lynda Reid, she complained about chest pains before collapsing in her school, she coughed up some blood which has lead us to believe that there are internal injuries in her chest. Miss Reid's vitals are at sixty, CS is three-hundred. She's in shock and she's losing blood fast!" The paramedic informed the three of them.

"We'll need to operate immediately," Derek told Greg. He nodded in agreement.

"All the other members of staff have been called and will be operating with us. Take Miss Reid into the OR, Derek...I trust you with the surgery!"

"I'll perform the operation," he said in a clear, confident voice.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 14: The Predicted Patient

"Like the paramedics said, this is Linda Reid, a seventeen year old female. Her case history is unknown but we'll explore more when she's been treated and on the road to recovery. From tests done, we've found massive bleeding in her thoracic cavity. Derek, we'll need to perform a lobectomy immediately!" Greg briefed Derek, Angie and the rest of the team.

"Several bleeding lacerations found in the right lung. Patient's vitals have become unstable and require extreme caution," Derek read from the file. It was pretty clear what the objective was. He was going to treat all injuries within the thoracic cavity. What caused it was going to be a worry after the operation. For now, what needed to be done was the operation to handle the present injuries.

"Derek, if you run into a deep la-" Greg started before Derek interrupted him.

"Deep lacerations require the blood to be drained away so it doesn't obscure my vision; clip the sides of the lacerations together before suturing the laceration. If left for too long, the blood will force the laceration back open and the vitals will drop and risk the life of Miss Reid."

"Right, let's hurry!"

"Let's begin the operation!" Derek struck his pose before they power walked into the OR where Linda was waiting for them.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 14: The Predicted Patient

Derek looked at the vitals to see them at forty-five and dropping, he didn't have long to act. Her blood pressure and vitals were dropping fast so he grabbed the anti-biotic gel and disinfected the area. Greg and Angie were watching while others were watching the screens and other machines so that Derek, Greg and Angie could be alerted if anything changes suddenly. Once the area was disinfected, Angie handed him the scalpel and he made his incision to open her up to get a better look. The deep lacerations were going to be the first wounds that he treated while his mind wondered how the lacerations got into her lung when there weren't any external injuries. It didn't make sense that they should be there.

"Wh-What? How could something like this happen...?" Angie asked concerned.

"There aren't any external wounds...This isn't possible!" Greg exclaimed after seeing the lacerations.

"It doesn't matter how they appeared there yet, what matters now is that I have to stop the bleeding, drain Angie." Derek said as Angie handed him the drain.

"Understood, Doctor," Angie nodded and Derek started draining the blood from the deep lacerations. They were causing the most damage to the vitals and there were three large lacerations. He wasn't confident enough to try and do them all at the same time and decided to only do one at a time. It made Derek comfortable handling them one at a time and he trusted his own judgement. Derek drained the blood away from a deep laceration, it was far too wide to just suture. Angie handed him the forceps and Derek moved to clip the two sides of the laceration together. He was handed the sutures when the forceps were placed and Derek quickly sutured up the laceration. The deep laceration was treated and the vitals were at twenty-five. He didn't want to risk doing another deep laceration with vitals as low as they were.

"Stabiliser," Angie injected the stabiliser into the patient's body, Greg turned to look at the vitals.

"Vitals at thirty-one," Greg informed Derek.

"More please, Nurse Thompson." Angie nodded hearing Derek's request and she injected more stabiliser into the patient.

"Thirty-eight," Greg reported what the vitals were. "Dr. Stiles, work on the lacerations please."

"Drain," Derek asked and the procedure continued with the other two deep lacerations. Draining the blood before using the forceps to clip them shut and then finishing them off with the sutures, once the deep lacerations had been dealt with the vitals needed to be increased once more before Derek could work on the smaller lacerations. The vitals were dangerously low, just above ten and Derek wasn't comfortable with it.

"We're done treating the deep lacerations; please move onto the large lacerations."

"Stabiliser please," Derek asked and Angie injected.

"Twenty-two," Greg read off the machine. With the sutures already in his hand, Derek quickly sutured up the large lacerations. Once all the lacerations were treated, Derek grabbed the ultrasound and started to take a look around. He was sure that there was something that had caused the lacerations in the first place. Greg kept quiet and watched Derek ultra sounding the lung to try and find the cause. Once Derek was dissatisfied that he didn't find anything, he finished up on the operation.

"Everything's been sutured...She's...going to make it!" Angie said happily with a small smile on her face. "I hate to think what would have happened if she arrived any later." Derek sutured up the incision before applying the antibiotic gel over the freshly sewn sutures. The bandage was placed over the freshly disinfected sutures. "The operation was a success. Good work, Dr. Stiles," Angie congratulated him for his work.

"You did well, Derek," Greg said as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I would like you both to return to my office when you've grabbed a bite to eat and a drink." And with that, Greg turned to leave Angie and Derek. All three of them cleaned themselves up but Derek and Angie went to grab a bite to eat, like Greg suggested.

"Wonder what Dr. Kasal wants us for?" Angie asked.

"I still have paper work to finish...Thank you," Derek took the two cups of coffee while Angie took the two flapjacks that Derek had paid for.

"You really do struggle with it...No one else I know struggles with paper work as much as you do~"

"I don't know how to feel about that."

"Let's just go, I want to talk to Dr. Kasal about the operation."

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 14: The Predicted Patient

"Take a seat," Greg pointed to the two seats in front of his desk. Derek and Angie didn't hesitate to take a seat; it was clear what the topic was going to be about. There were many anomalies in that operation which didn't make any sense. With no external wounds it shouldn't have been possible for someone to have lacerations or any other wounds on the inside when the outside wasn't damaged or the patient wasn't in any sort of accident. From the paramedics, Linda was in school when she suddenly collapsed. There weren't any injuries on her body that they could have seen yet her lungs had decided to create lacerations...it didn't make sense. Greg could already see the gears grinding away in Derek's head as he came up with possibilities on how the lacerations could have occurred.

"Where...and what did those injuries come from...?" Angie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That Angie, I don't know about. It'll probably take some time to figure it out too," Greg said. He didn't take his eyes off Derek. "She'll be hospitalized for a few days, so let's keep an eye on her."

"Did...anyone else notice the cuts across her wrists?" Angie asked.

"Yeah..." Derek started. "They look recent so it would seem that her real illness is deeper than we expected. If that's the case, then I don't think we're finished seeing complications."

"What are you thinking Derek?" Greg asked.

"Cut wrists could be a sign of depression and they want to end their lives yet don't have the full intent on doing it yet. While the cuts were deep, it didn't damage any veins or arteries. There were different cuts which looked fairly old so she's been feeling like this for a long period of time with or without seeking help...I don't know. I don't know how she'll react when she wakes up and I go and talk to her." Derek gave his thoughts to the others.

"You did say that we'll be receiving a patient with deep lacerations and large lacerations...that patient arrived...how did you know?" Greg asked.

"I didn't know, I listened to my instinct," Derek informed Greg. "Much like Angie's listening to her instinct when we're in the OR."

* * *

FireCacodemon: In comes Linda Reid~

Derek: I think I know why you're excited and in the next chapter it might explain things?

FireCacodemon: Kinda but again, kinda not. Guess you'll have to wait and find out Derek.

Derek: Yeah...Why don't you tell me?

FireCacodemon: Because I like being mean~

Derek: baebydeng - Sorry if I sounded mean in the last chapter...That was uncalled for. Thank you again for the review though. *Smiles.*

FireCacodemon: I'm going to be nice and have the next update on the 07/09/2016. Why? because I love the next two chapters that have been written.


	16. Chapter 15 - Similar yet Different

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. This chapter has two of the episodes from Second Opinion/Under the Knife in one since one of them were too short to even write a chapter for. So ta-da, a slightly longer dialogue chapter!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus and the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Well, read on~

* * *

Chapter 15:

Similar yet Different

Angie noticed how keen Derek was on seeing Linda when he received news that she was awake. She didn't ask him why he was keen on seeing Linda but she knew he was worried about something. He had been focused on the paper work involving the operation as if he had missed something somewhere. She was glad he was finally doing paper work without her bothering him. It wasn't long before another nurse knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Derek answered and the nurse came in.

"Dr. Stiles, Miss Reid is awake," he informed Derek.

"Thank you," Derek got up from his seat and went to see Linda. Angie watched him leave before she got up from her desk and walked over to the paper work on his desk. Picking it up, she started to read through the paper work. She was happy to see that the paperwork was getting filled in decently instead of his usual sloppy handwriting.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 15: Similar yet Different

Derek arrived at room 201, the room where Linda was currently resting and recovering. A gently knock on the door and Derek opened the door. Derek pushed open the door and quickly shut the door as Linda threw something at the door. He heard it shatter against the wall meaning that she threw a vase or something glass at him. Linda was distressed and Derek was going to get to the best he can to help her while getting on with figuring out if she took anything that caused the lacerations in her left lung, he felt that there was something hidden yet obvious at the same time but he couldn't find anything.

"Miss Reid?" Derek asked as he opened the door slowly, if she threw anything else then he was the door for a shield and that was needed. Hearing that she didn't have anything else to throw, Derek came into the room.

"Get away!" She demanded from Derek. She instantly saw his confused face and she grew even angrier. "I never asked you to save me! Leave me alone!" She screamed at Derek. He kept his calm and slowly approached her.

"I'm going to need you to calm down, Miss Reid. I just have a few simple questions. What did you feel before you collapsed?" Derek asked Linda. She stopped for a second and thought through his question. She growled in annoyance as she gently laid herself back down on the bed.

"I could feel my best on fire just before I passed out, it continued while I was passed out too. I felt like I was finally going to be set free from this world. Why did you bring me back!? I didn't want to live!" Linda demanded from Derek. Her dark blue hair was quickly pushed out of her face as she huffed.

"Like...your chest was on fire?" Derek repeated.

"That's what I just said!" Derek thought back to when he felt a burning sensation in his chest. It was a poor link but was it possible for him to experience the same pain she felt...? It was days apart so it didn't feel likely that it was connected but then there was a bigger question. Why did Linda want to die? "Why does it matter what I felt?" Linda demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, no reason," Derek flashed his cheerful smile. "Why...Why do you want to die? That, I don't understand. You're s-"

"If you're going to tell me I'm still young and I have my while live ahead of me, save your breath. I've heard it countless times!" She just looked more and more irritated the more that Derek spoke. She had cut him off since she had heard that sentence too many times.

"You must have something to look forward to, right?" Derek asked her, pulling up at seat near her bed so he could sit and talk.

"Why would I? My life sucks! I'm tired of this pain I'm feeling!" She turned to face Derek.

"I'm going to need you to elaborate, please?"

"Fine! You doctors are so dense sometimes. I'm not pretty enough to date popular guys, I'm too fat. My mum called me a failure yesterday because I might not graduate! Is that the life YOU'D want?!" She paused for a moment. "...I'm...never going to be happy...so why bother trying?!"

"I bet you know what I'm thinking."

"You're probably thinking that it all depends on my attitude?" Linda guessed correctly. Derek leant back in his seat slightly while she continued. "What a joke! A positive outlook won't just magically solve all my problems."

"I think yo-" The door burst open and Angie appeared with tears in her eyes.

"Then maybe you should die! There are patients here who fight their hardest just to breathe properly! Every day, someone dies after a long, painful and futile struggle to live! I'm sorry we save you, once you're discharged you can go ahead and end your live! See what I care!" Angie screamed into the room, drawing attention. Derek stood up from his chair and walked half-way towards Angie, Linda and Angie turned their attention onto him.

"Angie!" But Angie wasn't quite done just yet.

"I know you did your best, Doctor! But I'm afraid it was wasted effort!"

"Angie, I didn't waste any effort on Miss Reid. I would prefer it if you would stop shouting with that tone of voice," Derek poorly scolded Angie. He understood perfectly why she was mad, he was mad too but he knew that there was a reason behind it and he wanted to find out. If he flipped at a patient like Angie was now, he was sure to get a complaint and it wouldn't look good on his already poor record. Linda looked away from the two.

"I...I...I have other things to attend to!" And with that, the door was slammed shut and Angie stormed off. With that commotion over, Derek couldn't help but let out a sigh. Things could have gone a lot better if Angie wasn't eavesdropping.

"That...could have been handled better..." He removed his glasses and pinched his nose. Things could have gone a lot better indeed. Derek swiftly turned his attention back to Linda. Linda was sitting upright in the bed once more but looking down at her hands, twiddling her fingers. The words from Angie must have struck her hard because all that anger she had before seemed to have melted away. "Miss Reid...?"

"...I'm sorry you had to waste your time operating on me..." She looked at Derek, feeling generally sorry for him. He shook his head and gently took his seat next to her once more.

"I find that helping someone is never a waste of time." He gave her a small smile.

"Just...Just leave me alone..."

"Why?"

"I don't blame that nurse for hating me...I would too." Finally, Derek felt like he was getting somewhere. He wasn't going to leave now.

"You're going to be stuck with me for a little while longer, you're still sick in my eyes," Derek informed her. Linda looked at him confused. Derek couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"What kind of surgeon are you, then? I thought you operating on me fixed me?"

"The sickness I'm talking about isn't physical. There's a big misunderstanding about doctors, but a doctor's job is more than just physical illness. We're not fully qualified to handle mental illnesses but we do what we can." Linda looked away from him, she didn't fully believe him. Which was fair enough, he wouldn't have believed it too if they had swapped placed. The two fell silent.

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" Linda asked him. His smile faded off his face. He suddenly became serious and it scared Linda just a little.

"When I was little, I had a cat named Tama. We were playing one day, and he ran out into the street...I was an idiot and didn't shut the gate. We had a gate specifically so that Tama couldn't run out into the street but...I forgot to shut it...I wasn't fast enough a black car hit him...the only thought in my head was that it was my fault. It wasn't long before the blame I placed on myself took over my thoughts. I kept repeating the incident in my head over and over and over again...I made sure that it was something I couldn't forget. It was MY fault that Tama had died. The self blaming made me think that I had killed my cat. When my mother asked me what happened. I just looked up at her and said: "I did a terrible thing...I killed Tama...I want to die." I remember vividly what she did as a response as well," Derek told Linda. He had never told anyone this story but if he wanted to understand what Linda was feeling like, he was going to have to remember that story and remember what he was feeling when he was about five or six years old.

"...What happened...?" Linda asked, curious on how the story finished.

"She did what all mothers would have done. She slapped me. She slapped me very hard. Mother told me: "Don't ever talk like that again Derek! Tama would be ashamed to hear those words coming from you. I'm ashamed of you too." Hearing those words actually pulled me out from the dark thoughts that I had involving the incident. I didn't want Tama or Mother to be ashamed of me. My cheek was still stinging in pain at that point but she said something else too."

"What...? What did she say?"

"She said that I'm the one who should be most ashamed of what I said. You know what? She was right. It took a little while to feel ashamed for what I had just said. Thinking about it now, I still feel ashamed that I had said those words."

"She said that to you?" Linda asked. Derek nodded.

"Linda, who'd you grow up with?" Derek asked her, catching her off guard. The story had been about him as his pet cat, not her.

"...Huh!?" She didn't know how to react to that question.

"Do you have any siblings? Friends? What about pets?"

"I just have my parents and a couple of friends at school I guess...why?"

"Could you look those people in the eye and tell them you wanted to die?" Derek asked her with a sad smile on his face. Linda looked away again. If he was thinking along the same lines, he knew what her answer was going to be. No.

"No way! Of course not! That's why I want to be left alone! Then no one will have to know..."

"Then I want you to hold onto this for a second," Derek said as he pulled out a pocket mirror from his pocket and handed it over to her. It was a nice golden pocket watch with "Stiles" engraved onto the back of it.

"It...looks important..." Linda noted.

"It belonged to my father...it holds great importance but it'll help, I promise." Linda opened the pocket mirror and saw a reflection of her in it. She looked at Derek confused. "Look at her and tell her these exact words. I want to die." She looked down at her reflection in the mirror.

"I...I want..." Tears started to fill her eyes before they fell down. Once the tears started, Linda couldn't stop. The tears kept streaming down her face as loud sobs echoed in the room. Derek got up from the chair and he gently pulled her into a hug, the pocket mirror was left on the covers as Linda wrapped her arms around Derek and cried on his shoulder. Derek smiled as he let her cry on his shoulder. This wasn't exactly professional but he couldn't leave Linda.

"I couldn't do it either." He held her for a little while longer before the tears started to slow down and the sobbing was under control. Derek let her go and picked up the mirror once more and handed it back to her. "Now, I think she deserves an apology, don't you?" He smiled. Linda looked down at her reflection again, her eyes were still full of tears and slightly red from the scratching she had done.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" She apologised frantically to herself with the mirror.

"Now, stop living to please others. You're the most important person, start making that girl happy. Don't work hard in school because of your parents, work hard because you'll learn a lot more and just become a better person. Others won't know what you feel inside, only you will know if you're happy or not. Don't let them decide if you're happy or not. Find what you enjoy doing and don't ever stop doing them. In my case, it's my job as well as my new cat, Gemma."

"New...cat?"

"After Tama, I never owned another pet until I finally adopted Gemma. She's improved my life with her presence. She also reminded me how much I love cats."

"What...if what I like...doesn't make me popular?" Linda asked.

"I've never been popular while I was at school but look at me now, I'm happy with life. What you like might not make you popular but you'll enjoy life and yourself a lot more."

"I'm still fat..."

"I'm going to be honest here, you're not too fat. I've seen your charts, remember? I would suggest doing some running, it gets you out the house and it feels good to be out in fresh air."

"Did...your mother say all this?" Linda asked. Derek laughed.

"Not all of it, but she did play a huge influence in my life."

"Your mother sounds wise..." It was Derek's turn to be confused.

"Really? ...Yeah, she sounds wise but she could be pretty weird sometimes too. She did say to one of my friends that: "I may be weird, but think of all the stories you'll have to tell." Linda couldn't help but laugh.

"That's interesting," she laughed until she started coughing. Derek gently patted her back until she had settled down once more.

"I'm sorry...That was probably too much information, huh?" Linda nodded. "Alright, I'll let you get some rest. I'll ring her and thank her for her wisdom," Derek chuckled as Linda nodded and lay down in the bed.

"I'm...going to take a nap."

"Sorry for talking so much. Next time, re-"

"...Thank you..." She gave him a big smile. "You're a good doctor."

"I'll come back later and check on you. I'll contact your parents too, so they can come and see you too." Linda nodded at that idea before she drifted off to sleep. Derek got up from his seat and walked out the room. He noticed that Greg was walking away from the door.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 15: Similar yet Different

"Whew...Time for a break..." Derek sat down in the staff room; he had just finished off all the paperwork and was finally feeling free from the office. Angie laughed.

"I'll go and get us some coffee," she smiled as she walked over towards the coffee machine.

"That sounds perfect!" He exclaimed with happiness. He was certainly in a good mood after finishing the mountain of paper work over and done with.

"I passed by Linda Reid's room on the way here," Angie said as she turned the machine on.

"...Was there something wrong?" Derek asked her confused.

"Linda's parents were there, it wasn't long before all three of them started crying and apologising all at once."

"There was a lot more going on."

"Yeah, her school, her father's job..."

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping," Derek laughed.

"Hey, I was curious," Angie defended herself. "I didn't hear anything that was to die for though. It's something that teenagers worry about during high school and stuff, you know?"

"Everyone handles problems in their own way. Those who struggle try and find an alternative solution to escape from everything and it isn't always positive. I'm glad her family have come to see her. Surgeons aren't equipped to heal psychological wounds like others are."

"That's true," Angie brought over the coffee to him.

"Thanks Angie, anyway...if her family knows about it, then they can help her."

"Linda is going to be fine~" Angie took her seat next to Derek and she gently took a sip of coffee, she watched as Derek drank half the mug of coffee in one go. "You know coffee isn't supposed to be drunk that quickly," Angie commented. Derek shrugged.

"I live off coffee." Derek smirked.

"Miss Reid's lucky she was brought to this hospital, though."

"Why?" Derek went to drink the rest of the coffee.

"Well, it's only a rumour but...I hear there's a death doctor." Derek couldn't help but spit up the coffee he just drank from the shock of the news. Angie and everyone else jumped back and away from Derek, Derek frantically tried to clean his mess up.

"A what doctor?!"

"...A doctor who practises euthanasia," Angie continued. "If they'd been treating her when she asked for death..."

"Then they would have done it...A death doctor...I really can't understand why anyone would want to become a death doctor when doctors are there to help others."

"I don't know either...that's why I'm glad she came here. That you were her doctor."

"Thanks?"

"What were you ultra sounding for, before?"

"I just...thought that there was something there..."

* * *

FireCacodemon: I think we all know what the next chapter will be. :3

Derek: You are super excited, huh?

FireCacodemon: Of course I'm excited~

Derek: Well, baebydeng - I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. Things start getting interesting~

FireCacodemon: Well, the next chapter is going to be on 11/09/2016. It'll be on Sunday for obvious reasons. XD


	17. Chapter 16 - Parasitic Infection

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. This is the chapter I've enjoyed writing the most. So I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter too~

Derek: Trauma Center Second Opinion/Under the Knife belong to Atlus. The cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose from Deviantart.

FireCacodemon: Go and read this chapter, what are you waiting for?

* * *

Chapter 16:

Parasite Infection

" _Please...I'm here...!_ " Derek looked around the room, it was just he and Angie in the office and he knew Angie's voice so it wasn't her. He hoped that the voice would stop soon as it was getting rather irritating to hear a voice and ignore it to avoid looking like everything that's happened have caused a psychological issues. They were still waiting on results from the lab about Linda Reid. He had noticed that Angie had been keeping a close eye on him too, probably due to his poor luck of collapsing and then the tests coming back negative for anything. A gentle knock on the door brought Derek's and Angie's attention.

"Come in?" Derek asked as the door-handle was pushed down and the door pushed open. Derek stood up once Greg entered and gently shut the door after entering. His expression was serious which meant that the tests had come back. "What were the results?" Derek asked as Angie got up from her seat too. It had been three days since the tests were run and the operation on Linda, Derek was impatiently waiting for the results to arrive.

"Pretty keen, aren't you?" Greg asked before he waved it off. "We just received strange results back on Linda Reid."

"How strange were the results...? Do they explain the bleeding in her lungs?" Derek asked impatiently. He didn't know why Linda's operation and test results were making him so worried.

Greg shook his head. "I don't think it's directly related, but they found extremely high levels of syprohedrine in her blood," Derek looked confused.

"Spyrohedrine? That's the first I've heard of it..." Derek admitted.

"That isn't much of a surprise, Doctor. It's a new antihistamine. Commonly used to treat allergies," Angie informed Derek.

"If that was the case, then why didn't Linda tell us she was on medication?"

"She didn't tell us because she wasn't on medication." Derek only grew more confused and this information was presented.

"Aren't drugs involving syprohedrine in clinical trials still?" Angie asked Greg and he nodded.

"That's correct. They are still in clinical trial; we don't know when that will be finished just yet so how powerful they will be are still unknown. From what the lab said, she was overdosing on syprohedrine, like she had taken it about twenty-four times that suggested dosage." Greg offered the lab results to Derek. He didn't need telling twice, he gently took the paper work and started reading it. Angie by his side while doing so.

"Side effects from the overdose include headaches and emotional distress," Derek read off the results.

"Extreme cases, the effects are serious enough to prompt suicide," Angie continued to read. "Then that would explain her death with."

"It may have contributed, but I doubt that was the primary cause," Greg gently scratched his head. Derek continued reading. From what the tests suggested, Linda's body was naturally synthesizing this... syprohedrine chemical. Something that shouldn't have been possible, the human body didn't function like that, not something as poisonous like that will be synthesised within the body. "Whatever's causing this might be responsible for the lacerations." Derek heard Greg continue yet it didn't settle with Derek. He felt that there was something more going on with the injuries. He didn't believe that her body didn't just start synthesising syprohedrine on its own.

"I'm here..." Derek spoke the words he heard before. The door was slammed open drawing all three attentions onto the forced open door. There, standing under the doorframe was a nurse. They were keeping an eye on Linda while Derek worked with other patients with Angie.

"D-Doctor Stiles!" The nurse cried out.

"Yes? What is it? Is it Linda?" Derek asked. The nurse was frantically trying to catch their breath.

"Reid's condition is getting worse! She's complaining about excruciating chest pain!"

"What?!" The three members of staff in the office desperately sprinted towards room 201, Linda's room.

Derek slammed the door open and he immediately went over to see Linda doubled over in pain, tears streaming down her face and blood starting to dribble out from the corners of her mouth. Linda took one look at Derek and desperately left her bed, stumbling over to him with her parents following. Linda looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"...It...hurts...!" She screamed at Derek.

"It's okay Linda, I'm here, are you feeling exactly the same as you did in class?" Derek asked Linda, she nodded. Angie moved to quell the frantic parents behind Linda. Linda nodded frantically before she screamed in more pain and coughed up blood onto Derek. Specks of red go onto his uniform which already started to stain the clothes.

"I'm sorry! Doctor...I want...I want to live!" Linda pleaded to Derek. "Help...me...please..." She continued on before Derek placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her, right in the eyes.

"Linda, I will save you. I will make sure you see another bright day, free from pain," Derek smiled at her. Greg and Angie were already working behind the scenes, getting an operating room ready for the emergency operation.

"Derek, we're operating now! Angie has already alerted the rest of the staff!" Greg yelled as Linda was placed back onto her bed and then wheeled off to the OR where the operation was going to take place.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 16: Parasite Infection

Derek already knew what he was expecting. The haemorrhaging lacerations had reformed in her lungs. It was pretty clear with the blood dripping out from her mouth that the wounds had returned. He hadn't felt them himself like he had done before, Linda was feeling the same as she did in class meaning the same injuries were there. The only difference will be that Derek will search more to make sure that there wasn't anything else he missed. Linda wanted to live and now they knew where the death wish came from he wasn't going to let her suffer any more. She's already been through a lot and had a lot of worries. This wasn't something she wanted on top.

"Her blood pressure is decreasing at a frightening rate...we suspect haemorrhaging in her lungs again," Greg said with a serious expression on his face.

"There has to be some explanation why these lacerations are occurring..." Angie pondered.

"Until we figure out what that is, there's not a lot we can do. What are my objectives?" Derek asked.

"Treat any bleeding injuries within the thoracic cavity and discover what's causing the lacerations." Angie reminded Derek. He nodded.

"Derek, I'll be working as your assistant, remember to stay calm," Greg said and Derek nodded.

"Linda wanted to live; I'm going to save her!" Derek struck the pose before they entered the OR. Linda was already unconscious and ready to be operated on. Derek, Greg and Angie were in their scrubs and ready to go.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 16: Parasite Infection

Linda's body was hooked up to a lot of machines, but the important one, was the machine which said the vitals. The number was currently at eighty but that was going to change once the operation started. Greg was on Linda's left hand side while Derek was on her right. Angie was there to assist them both as they were going to work together to save Linda once more.

"You both...heard what Linda...wanted..." Angie was fighting back tears as she thought about what Linda had pleaded Derek to do.

"These symptoms don't add up..." Greg commented as he looked down at Linda's body before looking at Derek. "Take extra care during this operation. Angie, please keep your eyes on the monitors."

"Right, good luck everyone," Angie handed Derek the antibiotic gel and a scalpel. Applying the gel, Derek made his incision. There was a gasp by everyone; there on the pair of lungs were many deep lacerations and many large lacerations. This time both Greg and Derek were going to be working so her vitals won't drop a lot of the deep lacerations were. For now, it was a simple repeat of the previous operation done on Linda. Drain the three deep lacerations before slipping the two sides together and then suturing the laceration.

"But...how?! We fixed these three days ago!" Angie exclaimed.

"Derek, Miss Reid is still weak from her first lobotomy."

"Right, I'll take care," Derek said as he got to work on Linda's right lung, Greg worked on the left lung. With the vitals dropping quickly, they both needed to act quickly. Derek and Greg had to share some of the surgical tools with each other, Derek using the drain first before handing it over to Greg, Angie handed them each a pair of sutures as well as forceps. The smaller tools they could share but the drain was going to have to be something that Derek and Greg had to share between each other. They understood well and worked together so that they both had something to do while the other surgeon used the drain. Angie kept a close eye on the vitals and had permission to inject stabiliser into the patient when the vitals were low or if Derek and/or Greg asked for it. Once the deep lacerations had been treated, Derek and Greg worked on the smaller lacerations.

"This is strange...We still don't have any idea why this happened..." Greg spoke while he and Derek worked.

" _Why...are you removing...my signs...?_ " Derek heard the voice once more as he finished suturing up the last laceration on his lung. Greg was finished shortly after.

"We've treated the lacerations. What's our next step?" Angie asked the two. "The vitals are at fourty-three."

"We need to close her up, and have a closer examination later," Greg said as he took a step back away from Linda. "Nice job, Derek. Suture the incision and finish th-!"

" _Now...you've made me mad!_ " Derek heard the voice once more as Greg was silenced when another laceration formed on the lung.

"What...is that?!" Angie demanded; she wasn't expecting an answer as neither Greg nor Derek had one.

"What the-? What the hell is going on?!" Much like Angie, Greg also demanded an answer. Derek just kept watch over what was happening.

" _Why...? Why did you ruin my work again...? I don't understand...! I'll just slash once more!_ " Derek's eyes widened as another laceration formed on the lung. This wasn't natural. Maybe this was what he was expecting the first time Linda was on the table. If it had shown itself then, Linda would be on the road to recovery!

"Angie, Ultrasound!" Derek demanded; a new feeling coursed through his body. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly feeling so...excited. He shouldn't be feeling like this when something was tearing apart Linda from the inside. Angie jumped when Derek barked the order but handed him the ultrasound anyway. Taking it off Angie, he immediately started searching around the lung for something. That was when it picked up something. There, underneath the skin was something moving, something moving very quickly. All Derek could see was a tiny orange core moving quickly.

"It...it's moving!" Angie nearly screamed.

"Cut it out!" Greg demanded. Derek didn't need to be told twice, picking up his scalpel, Derek swiftly made a small incision in front of the fast-paced core and that was when the core came out. "What the hell...!? I've never seen anything like this!"

"Doctor, we have to get it out the patient!" Angie yelled.

"I need you to inject stabiliser while I suture up the lacerations," Derek told Angie. She nodded. The vitals were at thirty-six and with this thing creating more lacerations...the vitals were in danger. Greg watched the parasite as Derek sutured up the lacerations and the vitals increased. Angie managed to get the vitals up to sixty-four as the parasite made another laceration just as Derek started to suture up the two previous lacerations.

"What are you?" Derek found himself asking out loud. The parasite had the orange core in the middle of its oval shaped body, the top of the parasite thinned out into a point and the same happened with the bottom half of the oval-shaped body, this time thinning out to be a tail for the parasite. Two tiny claws stuck out near the 'head' of the parasite so that it could remain attached onto the lung. Two large wings extended from the sides which helped the parasite swim through the blood, the colour of the surrounding tissue of the parasite consisted of a dark blue. The parasite swam quickly on the organ while Derek, Greg and Angie worked out a plan to kill the creature.

" _You...you have...same aura...?_ " The parasite turned its attention towards Derek in the lung as if it was looking directly at him. Derek didn't like the way it was talking but the parasite quickly lost interest in Derek and dug its tail into the flesh and swiftly swam off, creating another laceration which Greg was quick to suture up. Derek noticed the small incision that he made and reached for the gel. Derek was ready to apply the gel onto the small incision as the parasite swiftly swam around. Derek's gloved fingers physically touched the parasite with the gel, causing the parasite to be slowed down temporarily...that was when Derek's head felt like it was cracking open. Derek's hand immediately reached up and he slipped it under his glasses to cover his right eye. " _Eww!_ " The parasite complained as it tried to shake the gel off.

"Derek!?" Both Greg and Angie shouted in unison, Derek's pain suddenly stopped and he removed the hand from his face. A door in his mind had just opened.

Derek found himself staring at a desk with some artificial lungs on. Next to the lungs were some artificial blood and a beaker full of the same artificial blood. Inside he could faintly see the parasites in two different sizes. A small dark blue one (which he was fighting now) and a much larger one which was pale blue; they were happily swimming in the artificial blood before Derek saw a hand and sucked up the pathogens in a syringe. Once they had been sucked up, they were soon injected into the lungs...lacerations formed as the little ones made the lacerations but the big one created a deep laceration. Blood was being pushed out from lacerations before the hand just made a cut into the organ and a tiny one emerged, creating another laceration when it was discovered. The others started to pool out from the tiny incision while the larger one remained inside the lungs. Derek noticed that an hour changed before the little ones had started to die off naturally. That was when the larger one came out and a laser put onto it...the memory faded.

Derek was brought back to reality and he knew exactly what to do. Reaching for the laser, he switched it on and aimed it at the parasite. Angie and Greg kept quiet and just watched. Neither of them knew what had just happened but Derek's instinct had never lead him astray. Once the laser had finished charging up, Derek fired the laser at the parasite. The parasite drastically recoiled from the laser and hissed in pain. It wasn't happy that the laser had been applied to it and darted off in another direction.

" _Oww!_ " It hissed and it swam off in another direction. Derek was ready and he was quick, he fired the laser at the parasite once more but it swiftly dug its tail into the lung to create another laceration. It was soon hit by the laser and it fell still...lifeless...dead. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the parasite stopped moving. Greg picked it up with the forceps and Angie offered a stainless steel pan to place the parasite in. Once the parasite was placed, they both turned to Derek.

"How did you know the laser was effective?" Angie asked, confused yet amazed that she didn't think of it.

"The idea just came to me," Derek sheepishly smiled behind the mask...but he knew the reason.

"You experienced pain again..." Greg commented.

"I'm still conscious...but I don't think the operation is over yet." And he was right. While they were talking, another laceration had formed. Linda's vitals were standing at fifty-eight. A nice high number but with what Derek had just defeated, it wasn't going to last much longer. This time, Greg used the ultrasound to locate the parasite. He was shocked to see two shadows from the ultrasound, cutting them both out, they both created more lacerations.

"Derek, burn them with the laser!" Greg commanded as Derek worked on incinerating the swift parasites. With the vitals at thirty-one, they needed to be quick. Angie wasn't going to pump in stabiliser with the lacerations and the parasites still swimming on the surface of the lung. Derek incinerated the pair of parasites, they hissed in pain as they tried to escape. Glad that they all looked the same, once they were defeated and removed, Derek moved onto suturing the lacerations with Greg helping. The vitals were now at sixteen, a dangerous number. Greg nodded at Angie and she started to inject stabiliser into Linda's body, all that remained were the two smaller incisions made to draw the parasites out. Angie pumped in four full syringes of stabiliser in, bringing the vitals up to a healthy sixty-four once more.

"Good work Derek," Greg sighed but he noticed Derek wasn't satisfied. When the gel was applied to the smaller incisions and the incisions healed, that was when another parasite attacked. "Dammit...We have to stop these things!" Three long lacerations were made in the shape of an X with a line through the center.

" _You killed my children...What's stopping me from killing this host!?_ " Derek heard a more mature voice. He didn't let it bother him as he started to suture up the middle laceration...the parasite under the skin created more and rather rapidly. The vitals were plummeting down from the amount of haemorrhaging that was currently happening from the bleeding lacerations. None of them were deep lacerations like before but it needed to be treated none the less. Seeing the vitals plummet, Angie swiftly started injecting more stabiliser into Linda's body to help increase the vitals...but with the amount of lacerations currently on the lung...it was pointless.

"Doctor! She's not...She's not going to make it!" Angie yelled.

"Derek, abort this operation!" Greg demanded. "We can't handle an operation like this!"

"No! Linda is going to live!" That's when the tables turned. In that brief second, Derek saw a perfect star forming in front of him. Once it was complete, Derek felt some awaken inside of him. His eyes constantly reflected the star from before, making it look like he had a star in the iris and pupils of his eyes. Derek wasn't even aware of the effects that it was having, the only thing on his mind was Linda and her torn up lung. Finally finishing up the first large laceration, Derek swiftly worked on all the other lacerations that had formed and cleared them out. The parasite under the skin of the lung seemed to have slowed down as the lacerations it created were a lot slower at forming instead of the quick cut. Derek sutured up the laceration and pumped more stabiliser into Linda, bringing her vitals up to a number he liked to be in. The high seventies. Once the vitals were safe and there weren't many lacerations, Derek grabbed the ultrasound and started looking around for the parasite. Once he had picked up the core, the incision was made and out it came.

The parasite was much larger and a pale blue instead of a dark blue. It definitely didn't look happy as it created another laceration with a more developed tail but the procedure was still the same. Grabbing the laser, Derek fired the laser at the parasite. Unlike the other ones that just simply swam away from the laser, this one burrowed back into the organ. It felt like a game of cat and mouse with the parasite. Using the ultrasound once more, Derek repeated his actions, leaving the small incisions alone for the time being and just worked on the larger lacerations as well as tackling the more powerful parasite. Every time the parasite was cut out, it created another laceration which needed to be treated. Derek was thankful the laser didn't run over-heat on him. Lasers, if used for too long, burn out and it takes a while for it to get replaced or took a while to cool down before it was ready for use once more. Once the parasite had taken another two hits with the laser, the parasite died, Derek removed it and treated any wounds left over from the battle. It...Wasn't quite a lung anymore, it looked more like a messy stitching all over the place. The star faded from his eyes.

"That...should be the last one..."Greg looked at Derek as if he had grown another head during the operation.

"You...did it..." Angie was also looking at Derek as if he had grown another head. The two of them looking at him like that made him very uncomfortable, very quickly.

"Let's...close her up," Derek said as he treated the remaining wounds in front of him. Two lacerations and three tiny incisions made. Derek started to inject stabiliser into Linda as he looked at Greg and Angie.

"Don't tell me that weird parasite was the one...?" Greg thought to himself. Angie looked between the two but focused more on Derek than anyone else.

"Okay...they look at me weird and then they both stop talking? What's going on?" Derek thought to himself as he looked between Greg and Angie.

"Uhm Derek, continue...Please suture the incision," Greg told Derek. Derek nodded and finished up the operation, making sure her vitals hit ninety-nine. He sutured up the incision before applying more gel onto the stitches and applied the bandaging.

"Linda should finally be able to recover. Thank you, Dr. Stiles," Angie smiled at him happily.

"I'd like to remind everyone that the details of this operation should be considered strictly confidential," Greg said before he turned to Angie and Derek after addressing the rest of the team. "Bring Linda Reid's medical files to my office immediately as well as a recording of the operation, please?" Angie nodded while Derek just looked confused. "I will provide updates as needed. That's all for today." And with that, the team went their separate ways.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 16: Parasite Infection

Derek sat at his desk, Angie had gone home since her shift had ended and near enough everyone was busy doing who knows what. Derek had kept quiet about the memory that had stirred in his mind when the parasite touched the gel. It was like that was a catalyst for the reawakened memory. As a result from that, Derek had scribbled down all that he could pull from that memory onto the paper in front of him. A perfect image of the parasite (both formes) as well as a few bits of information about how it attacked and it's weakness. He knew that he was going to draw it again but he didn't mind. What caused him the most concern was how the first parasite claimed that he and it had the same aura.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Things start picking up now with the introduction to GUILT...AND I LOVE IT!

Derek: This is now kinda where the AU kicks off, if it hasn't already kicked off.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - I'm so glad you're enjoying it because I really love writing this story. Thank you for supporting me by reading this story and I hope I don't disappoint you in any later chapters.

Derek: Resting Deeply - We're both glad you're loving the story, we hope you stay with us to the very end.

FireCacodemon: I have a question to ever reader. Either PM me or leave a review to answer this but...what are you enjoying from this story? I'm just curious.

Derek: Well, the next chapter comes out on the 14/09/2016. We'll be back on schedule then and updates will return back to every 5 days.


	18. Chapter 17 - Child of Asclepius

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Again, warning/note. These last few chapters were written before Linda came to hospital so they might be a bit...weird at places. Enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 17

Child of Asclepius

Derek wasn't sure what had happened. It felt like too much had happened at the same time. Linda had the same injuries from before, the large lacerations as well as the smaller lacerations had returned but thankfully there wasn't as many as before but it had still happened. Then when they were all treated, another laceration appeared in the lung. That was when the real battle had begun. He wasn't sure how it had got there but he couldn't let Linda die when she wanted to live. When applying the gel to the smaller wounds was when it happened. The pathogen swam directly into the gel and then the pain flared up in mind as a memory returned. Then when the little pathogens were gone...a larger one arrived. After the pathogen burrowed into the organ...that was when the other event happened. A star formed in his sight and shortly after his eyes started to burn but he couldn't stop. He wasn't sure what was happening but it felt as though time was slowing down around him, the vitals were dropping slower than before and so was the pathogen. He didn't dare look away from Linda's body nor the pathogen but he found that neither Angie nor Greg was moving at the same speed as him. Derek felt that he was on his own at the moment so he needed to get the tools to complete the operation on his own. That was something that had never happened before so it came as a shock to him and the others in the room.

Derek was sitting down at his desk in his office, Angie and Greg had gone off to review the footage from the operation which left Derek to his thoughts. Thoughts from the operation going through his mind perfectly, Derek knew what he needed to do. He ripped open a draw from his desk and he pulled out some spare paper and grabbed a pencil from his desk and started drawing the pathogen. With the pathogen burnt into his memory drawing it wasn't a hard task. Making a few mistakes, Derek erased it and continued. It wasn't long before the pathogen had been drawn.

"It created lacerations by its tail...and it became slowed when it had been coated in antibiotic gel. Despite what it did, there was a weakness and that was the cell structure. It made it vulnerable to the laser," Derek muttered to himself. "This is crazy..." He sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere now. His mind was stolen from the operation and brought back to reality. "Enter?" Derek asked confused as Angie entered the room.

"Dr. Stiles, Director Hoffman has requested that you go to his office," Angie told Derek. He nodded and threw the drawing of the pathogen into the draw and shut it. Derek walked away from his desk and moved to see Robert. Angie watched him leave.

"He seems more troubled than ever..." she commented.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 17: Child of Asclepius

Knocking on the door, Derek's heart was pounding. He wasn't sure why he had been called into the office but he could have guessed that it was because of the operation on Linda.

"Enter," he heard Robert's voice. Twisting the doorknob Derek pushed the door open and walked inside. Robert smiled at Derek as he walked in as if he knew how Derek was probably feeling...on edge. It wasn't much of a shock after the operation that he had been through. Derek slowly made his way over to the desk and Robert gestured to the seat in front of him. Edging his way, Derek slowly sat down in the seat. It wasn't often that doctors were called to Robert's office and the results were good. Derek was on edge but he couldn't get rid of this feeling. "You don't need to look so intimidated, I'm here to give you a warning."

"A...warning?" Derek asked confused.

"Yes, Dr. Kasal tells me that you have shown potential for an ability known as the Healing Touch."

"The...what?" Derek asked once again. Robert nodded and got up from his desk.

"You don't know?"

"I'm sorry sir; I'm unaware of what this...Healing Touch you mentioned is."

"The Healing Touch is an ability that allows doctors to cure incurable diseases as well as the ability to save patients who come within an inch of death." He walked out from behind his desk and over to the nearby window. Derek's eyes followed him and his mind started grinding gears once again. Instead of the pathogen, it worked on what happened when the star happened.

"How...long h-"

"I don't know how long this...gift...has existed."

'Gift...?' Derek thought. 'He paused so it's possible he doesn't believe that...' He didn't say anything but continued to watch Robert.

"The Greeks believed such doctors were descendents from Asclepius."

"The God of Medicine? I'm not quite sure I'm following..."

"Those with the Healing Touch have certain special qualities..." Robert walked away from the window and in front of his desk. Derek looked up at Robert with burning curiosity and a thirst for knowledge. This was the first time that Derek had heard of the Healing Touch so he was interested in how much information had been uncovered. For now, Robert was the only source of information. Robert noticed but continued anyway. "These qualities range from uncanny judgement, perfect focus and unmatched surgical skill. Have you noticed any changes during your operations?" Derek finally looked away.

"Just...the last operation...on Linda," he admitted.

"What happened?" Robert probed Derek, wanting more.

"It...Time felt like it was running slower than usual...my eyes started to burn and...I don't know."

"That must have been a result of your extraordinary concentration."

"So...it'll be just my concentration?"

"No, I think you also have uncanny judgement skills. It doesn't matter if you have more than one quality; it definitely marks you as capable of the Healing Touch."

"So...there's a possibility that I have all those powers?" Derek asked Robert.

"Derek, I want you to forget about them. You don't need to feel the curse of those unnecessary abilities." Derek froze. If he had all these abilities then why is he now being told to forget about them? He immediately got up from his chair which toppled over behind him.

"What? Why?" Derek demanded. Robert expected this reaction and gently placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"If you pursue this, yes, you will become an unparalleled surgeon but are you prepared for all the pain that it would bring you?"

"I...I don't understand! If I could use this power and save patients then wouldn't it be worth the risk?"

"Derek, a doctor's hands are heavy with responsibility. Patients depend on us, and they place their lives in our hands. Can you imagine how heavy your hands would be with the Healing Touch? There aren't many doctors who could endure such a weight...Derek, I'm only telling you this for your own good." Robert watched as Derek looked down, he hoped that his message had gotten through to Derek. Time would tell though. "Derek, forget about that power and be a normal doctor. You'll be a lot happier that way."

'Will...I though?' Derek thought to himself. He wouldn't dare talk out of line in front of Robert. Robert sighed and removed his hand off Derek's shoulder. He walked behind his desk and sat down again. Derek remained where he stood. If this ability was going to help him like it did with the pathogen...then he wanted to work with it more so that he could stop the pathogens. Maybe...it was possible to be done without the ability...he wanted to gain control of the ability. Even if he didn't need it, it would reassure him that he could call upon the ability if he ever needed it.

"Derek, think of it this way: Right now, you're standing in front of a door. If you continue to knock, the door will eventually open. Alternatively, you could also turn your back on it, and it'll remain closed. Why not take a holiday? Take your mind off it," Robert smiled.

'A holiday? Take my mind of this? How can anything take my mind off what the heck that pathogen is...and why I saw...whatever it was. It...it felt like the dream I've had before...'

"It's for your own good." Robert warned Derek. "You're free to leave." Derek got up and left.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 17: Child of Asclepius

Derek returned back to his office. He wasn't sure why he felt offended when Robert suggested that he should take a holiday. It was only an idea and he wasn't going to take it. That didn't give him a reason to feel offended. Most of the day doctors had left as their shift had ended. Derek walked over to his desk and opened up the draw where the picture of the pathogen was stored. He looked at it in the draw and sighed.

"I don't know what you are...but one thing keeps popping up...Kyriaki." He didn't know if it was called that but the name just kept popping up for now, he was going to call it Kyriaki.

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Actually, I'm getting back on schedule, the reasons why Linda's little arc were so quick is because of my love for her as a character and...KYRIAKI! *Squee* but now since that's kinda happened as well as the introduction to a bit of my plan. There's more in the future, trust me. I can't wait to further expand on the GUILT and the aura they share. The visions will continue too~ Don't worry about it.

Derek: To add onto that point, updates will go back to being 5 days...unless FireCacodemon hurries up and gets back to writing and balancing jobs.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...sorry readers. ^^; School's back up again so I'll be 'losing' about 3:45 hours a day working and then the x hours sleep too. On top of that...the x hours going on Pokemon walks...like the nerd that I am.

Derek: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll come back on the 19/09/2016.


	19. Chapter 18 - Grasping at the Star

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose from Deviantart.

* * *

Chapter 18:

Grasping at the Star

When Angie walked into Derek's office, she saw the young surgeon sitting at his desk with a sour expression. From the look of things, Derek didn't sleep very well the precious night and it could affect his work. Angie walked over to the surgeon and he hadn't even noticed her.

"Dr Stiles?" Angie asked before Derek finally realised that she was there. He looked up from his desk at Angie.

"Oh...hey..." He wasn't happy about something but she didn't know what had happened after the operation involving the pathogen.

"You look so glum, what's wrong?" Angie asked as concern for Linda started to rise up in her. They had taken care of the pathogen so Linda was going to survive. She was going to be okay now that it had been removed and the family seemed to have gotten stronger and held more trust with each other. She looked better after Derek talked to her to the point where she wanted to survive. Did everything go wrong?

"..." Derek kept quiet before there was another knock on the door. The knocker didn't even wait for a response and came in anyway. Angie turned to see Greg coming in with his usual smile on his face. It quickly faded just by a simple look at Derek.

"What's wrong, Derek? Shouldn't you be checking on your patients?" Greg asked as he walked over to the surgeon. He already had an idea on what had happened but it was better to let Derek talk more than just assuming.

"Dr. Kasal...Do you think I should stop trying to improve...and just stay a normal doctor?" Derek asked. Angie looked between the two doctors confused. Was it possible that she had missed something between the two doctors?

"So, Hoffman spoke with you," Greg frowned slightly seeing as the talk didn't quite go the way he had hoped for. Derek nodded, looking glum.

"Yup..."

"I was hoping that news about your Healing Touch might motivate him to start operating again," Greg admitted. Derek and Angie looked at Greg with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Why was something like Derek's Healing Touch going to motivate Robert to pick up the scalpel once again after it hadn't been touch for so long?

"Why...? Why would my ability bring Director Hoffman to pick up a scalpel again?" Derek asked him, now that the conversation wasn't on him.

"I fail to see the connection too," Angie said.

"Neither of you two was around when Robert was operating, right?" Greg asked the two of them.

"No...But from what others have said, he was a surgeon of great skill," Angie told Greg who nodded.

"Mary said a similar thing..."

"Back when the director was still operating on patients; he named that skill the Healing Touch and accepted its abilities."

'That would explain why he was aware of it. I did some research and very little came up.' Derek thought to himself. His feelings picked up now that he slowly understood why Robert had told him to forget about the power. "So, he has it too." Greg nodded, noting the personality change quickly.

"As you can tell, during one of his operations something...happened and due to that, he hasn't operated since. He was probably worried that the same was going to happen with you and that's why he's warned you against it. He stopped because of one mistake. You're still young; you're still 'fragile' as Director Hoffman would say. It's because of his mistake that any who have the Healing Touch he'll advise against it."

"Can you imagine how heavy your hands would be? There aren't many doctors who could endure such a weight," Derek muttered.

"There's no evidence that Derek would make a mistake though..." Angie sighed.

"That wouldn't matter; one mistake often brings many doctors to struggle. Most doctors seem to quit when they lose their first patient and they know that they could have done better." Greg had a point and Derek knew it. Sooner or later (hopefully later) Derek was going to lose a patient of his own. It was going to be hard to deal with but that was how the game of life worked. The best that a doctor could do was to remove what was wrong with the patient and then prayed for a recovery. It wasn't always the case though and a patient's body was just too weak to survive. He thought back to the pathogen inside Linda and his fists clenched.

"Can I really do it? Can I really master the Healing Touch?" Derek asked Greg determined. Greg's smile widened on his face and saw the determination on Derek's face.

"Well, I can't exactly relate since I don't have that ability. That look on your face though says that you've already made up your mind. I know you will be using the Healing Touch to help people so now all you have to do is to take command on the ability."

"Take command?" Angie asked. "How will that work when Derek's only used it once?"

"There isn't a 'halfway' with this. Either I learn to take command of the Healing Touch or abandon it...I'm going to take command of it, then there's a choice of if I use the Healing Touch or not. I don't want to tap into it when I'm not expecting it and lose the patient because of it," Derek said. Greg nodded.

"Smart choice. One simple mistake changed the director's entire life. Just make sure you don't delve too far into this if you don't understand it."

"You could probably learn a lot from the director's past mistake, Derek." Angie smiled.

"If you can't control that power, then it is going to cost you."

"I don't think this is something I can just abandon too. Do you...Do you both think I can do it?"

"Seeing as it activated when you were focused, maybe that'll be your skill and that you should concentrate on that. I'm sure that you'll be able to figure the rest out for yourself once you've adjusted to the Healing Touch."

"Neither of us can understand the Healing Touch since we're not you nor have the gift but I'm sure you'll take command of this Healing Touch." Angie reassured Derek.

"Thanks Angie," Derek smiled. "I'd like you to help me too. Even if it's just being in the room, I don't know how it'll work but I feel more at ease with you there with me." She nodded. They were partners so it seemed reasonable that she was going to be there with him.

"Just also be aware that it might take a while before you fully take command of the Healing Touch," Greg reminded Derek. He nodded. "And Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 18: Grasping at the Star

"Think this room is being used?" Angie asked as she poked her head around in an empty OR. It was possible that an operation was booked for the room but for now, it was empty. Angie walked in and was shortly followed by Derek who looked around the OR. It was much like the other Ors that they had but with it being empty, it was soon going to be the perfect place for Derek to try and master the Healing Touch. They were going to have to re-sterilize the room again but that was an easy task to do. Derek walked over to the hospital table and smiled.

"Right, I need to focus on concentration as that seemed to kick off the Healing Touch last time," he laughed to himself. "I remember what my father used to say. He said I could never concentrate on anything and kept trying to do multiple things at once." He looked at Angie who had let out a soft chuckle. She wouldn't have guessed that Derek tried to do too many things at once so it was amusing to her. "He often told me to imagine one shape, like a star or something and then focus on that. I'm not sure where he leaned that from but it really helped me out during my exams."

"Maybe you should try imagining a star? Isn't that what appeared before you went into the Healing Touch trance?" Angie questioned him.

"Now that you mention it...that could work! I'll try imagining a star and we'll go from there."

"Okay then Derek. Relax, focus and concentrate," Angie reminded Derek who nodded.

'Okay, now that I've calmed down to relax and focus, I just need to recall what happened during the recent operation.' Derek closed his eyes and let his memories shuffle themselves so only the operation came to mind. Once that was done, he let the memory replay in his mind as well as the conversations that occurred too. All he needed to do then was to think of a star and he hoped that his Healing Touch activated.

Angie watched on the side lines, she wasn't sure what she should have been expecting to happen. As Greg had said, it might take time before Derek could actually master the Healing Touch. She had seen Derek many times performing the operation but there was something different about him this time. Maybe it was just the fact that he was deep into his memory about the operation that made him be completely still or it was something else. She watched as his fingers twitched slightly but she remained calm and quiet.

'This is really weird to watch...' she thought to herself before she blinked.

"The Healing Touch...the power of Asclepius...I can do this..." Derek muttered to himself. He could see the operation as clear as crystal, he still felt like he was doing the operation again. Angie telling him to quickly suture up the freshly made lacerations due to the pathogen, Greg bringing up Linda's vitals so that Derek could focus on the pathogen, he knew he was focused and concentrating...but still...nothing happened. The star that was once there in the operation failed to appear in his mind. 'Maybe I need to draw a star...?' Derek thought to himself before he visualised a scalpel in his hand and moved his hand up in the air before drawing a star. Upon completion, Derek felt something spark within him. He wasn't sure what it was but he continued to draw another star in the air. Either he didn't draw it correctly or he wasn't concentrating enough, he wasn't sure but nothing happened this time. He tried a few more times before failing to achieve a spark again. All that it was giving him was a headache. Opening his eyes, nothing had changed.

"Derek?" Angie asked him. He shook his head.

"Just a spark...but nothing else," he told Angie.

"You don't look so well...are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh...ugh...I haven't achieved control over the Healing Touch...but I think I concentrated too hard...that I gave myself a headache..." Derek groaned as he gently placed a hand on his head.

"Well, for a first time practise, a spark is better than nothing, right?" Angie asked him.

"That's true. Well, all I have to do is to keep trying and I'm sure I'll gain control over the Healing Touch."

"We can practise every day after work if you would like?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Derek smiled before the two re-sterilised the room so that if an emergency operation was needed, the room was there waiting for them.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Only two more chapters of this book before we move onto another book. So, get excited for the last two chapters from this book.

Derek: By the time that this chapter has been released, chapter 24 has just been written.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - It's normally 5 days since it give me enough time to write about 1-2 chapters before the next special chapter gets published. I'm writing this story ahead of publishing so that if for some reason I can't write, then there's chapters already written. I love all the strands of GUILT but I LOVE more than the others. Get more into that when Derek gets there. As for the holiday...I think he was doing his best not to show how offended he is.

Derek: ?

FireCacodemon: Yes. Hiding.

Derek: Resting Deeply - FireCacodemon takes as much time needed between work and Pokemon Go. I think now it's getting GUILT centred, FireCacodemon's interest in the story has increased more...meaning more discomfort for me. We're all glad you're enjoying the fan-fiction though. Makes FireCacodemon want to write more.

FireCacodemon: Well, the next chapter is coming out on the 24/09/2016. Something to look forward to.


	20. Chapter 19 - The Looming Threat

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center Second Opinion/Under the Knife belongs to Atlus. The cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 19:

The Looming Threat

Angie had come to pick Derek up before they headed to work; it was starting to become an everyday occurrence. She came over, Gemma warmed up to her pretty quickly but that was it. Nothing else happened between the two of them, Angie probably came over more because of Gemma more than Derek himself. It was an excuse to run around and frantically get ready while Gemma was enjoying Angie's company. Once he was ready, Gemma rubbed up on Derek's legs before he and Angie left. Angie was unusually bubbly mood today. She was practically skipping next to him down the street as he walked. It was kinda strange to see Angie so excited like this. After a long journey, they both arrived at Hope Hospital.

After the usual rounds, Derek was back in his office working on the paper work that demanded attention. It was mostly covering up his desk as a sign of protest not to be ignored any more. After stacking the pile of paperwork once more, Derek slowly started to work through the pile. The draw in his desk which contained the information on Kyriaki wasn't touched and the paper work from Linda was in the draw with Kyriaki. Derek felt that it was going to be better if all the work was kept together for now until it was finished. There wasn't any doubt that Angie knew that he was keeping Miss Reid's paperwork away from the others but she didn't say anything.

"Angie, are you free after work?" Derek asked her.

"Are you going to try the Healing Touch?" Angie asked.

"If that's okay with you?"

"Yes, of course that's okay with me," Angie smiled before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Derek spoke loud so the knocker could hear. Greg entered the room.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 19: The Looming Threat

Derek cautiously knocked on the director's door, after the last time he was called to the office, Derek wasn't sure he wanted to hear more negative news coming from the director. There was a chance that one day; it was going to be director Hoffman saying that he was fired from his...episodes of unconsciousness. The last episode helped him battle that parasite in Linda, but he didn't really tell anyone about it as it wasn't important.

"Enter," he heard director Hoffman call. Pulling the doorknob down, he gently pushed open the door.

"I'm here..." he tried to sound positive but he couldn't bring himself to sound so positive. He noticed that Greg was standing next to director Hoffman with a concerned expression on his face. Seeing Greg here too, it made Derek curious. Entering the room more, Robert gently pointed to the seat in front of him. Walking over to the seat, Derek slowly lowered himself in the seat. "Pardon me, but why was I called to your office, director Hoffman?" Derek asked.

"Before that question is answered, why don't you have a look at this examination report, first?" Greg spoke as he handed Derek a file. He already had an idea on who the file belonged to. He opened up the file and was met by strange named titles that he didn't recognise.

"What do these headings mean?" He pointed to the titles in the file. "I don't recognise them...What's a 'Positive Chiral Reaction'?" Derek asked before he pointed to another heading. "GUILT: Positive...Spectral Analysis... G1-R...?"

"Derek, tests like these are beyond our capabilities, so we enlisted help from an outside organisation," Greg informed Derek.

"So then, is GUILT the pathogen found inside Linda?" Derek asked.

"GUILT is a bizarre disease with varying symptoms. In the last few years, cases like this have been reported and so far, everyone infected with this bizarre disease have sadly passed away. Of course, they have all been isolated cases. A common link between them all is that the victim's body turned against itself, resulting in death and no cure or anything on how to cure it. Based on that, we believe that each subject was infected with GUILT."

"This is the first time I've heard of GUILT...what does it stand for?" Derek asked.

"GUILT stands for: Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin," Robert told Derek. He nodded.

'So, Kyriaki is just a strain of GUILT? Is this the first case of GUILT that has been cured...?' Derek thought to himself. He thought back to the vision he had during the operation and what he had heard before but shook it off. "Then, the parasite in Linda..." Derek didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Exactly, Linda Reid was a GUILT victim. Despite that, I'm surprised you were able to treat her without the proper resources," Robert watched Derek.

"I couldn't let her down...not after she trusted me to save her. I wasn't going to let that pathogen claim her life. I wanted to save her despite how difficult the operation was."

"Derek, that decision may have changed your life. An organisation had shown interest in you," Derek noticed that Robert wasn't smiling. Was it possible that Robert wasn't happy with this? Derek wasn't sure.

"Which...organisation showed interest? Why me?" Derek asked.

"The organisation known as Caduceus has shown interest in you. With your...Healing Touch...you were able to successfully cure a GUILT victim."

"Caduceus is an arm of the World Health Organisation that specializes in exterminating intractable diseases that threaten mankind," Greg smiled as he looked at Derek. It cleared up a few questions that he had which made things a little easier.

"I remember seeing Caduceus listed in cancer and AIDS treatment essays. They're the ones who eradicated the TFTA influenza last year?" Derek asked and Greg nodded. "Caduceus wants me...?"

"What are you going to do, Derek?" Greg asked him as Derek handed back Linda's file. "You've been offered a chance to work at the forefront of modern medicine."

"I'll...I'll have to think about it. It's an honour that Caduceus wants me but...it's all so sudden. I'm not sure if me being there will be the right environment for me. It'll change my whole life...but will it be for the better or for worse?" Derek asked.

"Derek, you don't need to decide right away. You just need to remember that this is a choice, not an order."

"The only reason I told you this is because a very old friend of mine asked me to," Robert spoke as he got up from his desk and walked around, moving closer to Derek.

"And...Who was this very old friend of yours?" Derek asked. Robert smiled.

"Your father."

"My...Father?" Derek's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't aware that his father and his current boss were friends. Before Derek could ask another question, Robert gently put his hand up indicating Derek to remain quiet.

"I'll explain my friendship with your father at a later day. I'm going to be honest; I'm against you joining Caduceus." Robert's hand lowered indicating that Derek could speak once more.

"Why?"

"Caduceus is more a research laboratory environment. As you said before, not even you believe that it is the right environment for you. You're more the type of doctor who'll want to help patients face-to-face. That wouldn't happen much in Caduceus." Derek looked down, he had a point. Derek much preferred to help patients face-to-face. It was more satisfying to see the smiles of patients when they walked out after recovering from an operation he had performed. "You should see this, as well," Robert handed over a letter. Looking confused, Derek took it off Robert and started to read it out-loud.

"Kyriaki, Sunday. Death is denied those who want it, though it be their destiny. They search for it like a treasure, but the modern age conceals it." He wasn't sure what it meant but from what he heard before but it must have been from the same person. The way it was worded was the same. "When did this arrive?"

"Shortly after Linda Reid was hospitalised. We don't know who sent it. Supposedly, these letters arrive shortly before GUILT does," Robert frowned, he didn't like this.

"So...GUILT isn't natural. There's a chance that it is a man-made pathogen," Derek kept calm. There was a lot he didn't understand, like why would anyone want to take another life when the people probably did nothing wrong. Derek couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"The World Health Organisation is considering it to be terrorist activity." Greg told Derek sternly.

"So, someone is creating this GUILT and then releasing it into society?"

"Correct, we don't know who or why though. It feels like this is meant to confuse us. The U.N has even created a new term to describe this sort of action. They called it Medical Terrorism."

"Is...Caduceus anticipating a large scale GUILT outbreak?" Derek asked; Robert and Greg nodded.

"They'll be needing skilled doctors to be ready for it."

"Hopefully now you understand the stakes involved in this. Derek, think this over. Don't make your decision lightly," Robert told Derek.

"Mind...if I leave now?" Derek asked. Both Greg and Robert nodded. Getting up from his seat, Derek walked out the office.

Trauma Center: Calm before the Storm – Chapter 19: The Looming Threat

Once their shift had ended, Derek and Angie made their way to an unused OR. Of course, if it was ever needed then they'd both have to re-sterilise the room and possible assist in the operation but they hoped that it didn't come down to that. The two of them were dressed ready for an operation and had taken the precaution measures before hand to make it feel more like an operation was going to take place.

"Are you ready, Doctor?" Angie asked in her serious voice. Derek nodded and let his mind replay the operation. He closed his eyes to get a better vision of the memory. Both of them didn't notice Robert watching from the observation room.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Aww, Derek's still trying to gain control over the Healing Touch. How cute~

Derek: You're mocking me...aren't you?

FireCacodemon: I know when you're going to gain control, that's all.

Derek: Of course you do. You're writing the story.

FireCacodemon: Hehe, anyway.

Derek: I don't know if I should be worried or not...

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - I feel it's just as important for Angie to be there to help than letting Derek work on it on his own. There's a reason ;) There are two reasons to be exact. I'm only going to tell you one. Derek's going to get frustrated when he cannot gain control over it so Angie's there for support and to remove him from the lessons if he starts stressing himself out. :) Unlike the game where it's one little episode and he has it. Also, the game suggests Derek has used the Healing Touch here when the player might not have. I think anyone trying to practise this would find it weird.

Derek: Resting Deeply - I kinda hope the chapters are getting better and better. The plot of the game is (in my opinion) getting better and better and FireCacodemon is implementing ideas into the story to stop it being a direct re-write of the game. You don't have to try and match FireCacodemon's skills, writing fan-fiction isn't some sort of competition. Just write the best you can. You'll have to wait for the third book, this is currently the second book.

FireCacodemon: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will get writing the special chapter ASAP. So hopefully you will get the special chapter before I release the start of Book 3.

Derek: The next upload will be on the 29/09/2016.


	21. Chapter 20 - The Beating Heart of a Surg

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. The last chapter in Book 2 before we move onto book 3!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 20:

The Beating Heart of a Surgeon

Derek hadn't slept that night; he still had to give his answer to the transfer to Caduceus. He could either accept it and move to a new environment and assist in the war against GUILT or he could refuse, stay at Hope Hospital and just wait for what could be misfortune. Could Derek just sit back and let the parasites just take the lives of millions? Gemma had curled up with him for the night and it helped him remain calm but it wasn't enough to help him sleep that night. It wasn't going to be much of a surprise that he had an operation booked today so he was going to have to do that without any sleep. It might be possible for him to have a nap during his breaks but he had paper work to handle...Derek didn't know. Angie and Greg were probably going to be aware that he hadn't slept since they seemed to be keeping a very close eye on him. He looked over at the clock to see that he had an hour before he had to leave for work. He dragged himself out of bed and moved to have a shower. Gemma watched before stretching out where Derek was.

Trauma Center: Calm Before the Storm – Chapter 20: The Beating Heart of a Surgeon

Derek gently knocked on the door of room 207 before entering the room. In the room was an elderly male with dark grey hair, gentle dark brown eyes and a friendly smile on his face. He was back in his grey shirt and brown vest over the shirt. He had recently been discharged and a few days earlier, had a successful operation performed on him. Derek walked over to him with a smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. It just hurt so badly...I thought I was a goner." He had a gentle voice which fitted his personality.

"Congratulations on your full recovery."

"It was all thanks to you,"

"Mr. Sasano, we both did a good job in there."

"What do you mean?"

"Despite appendicitis having a fairly common procedure, it was your determination to live which made the difference as well as the speed of your recovery."

"I really like you Dr. Stiles, I like your view...if my wife gets sick, I'll make sure you're the one operating on her!" Mr Sasano started laughing. Derek joined in too before quietening down.

"Heh, well, let's just hope your wife doesn't get sick at all. Right?" Derek asked as he took his glasses off to give them a wipe.

"That's true...You look tired Dr. Stiles?" He asked Derek.

"Hmm? Oh, just didn't sleep well last night. Not even us doctors are immune to nightmares," Derek frowned slightly.

"No one is immune to nightmares. Well, I best be off. Thank you again, Dr. Stiles," Derek smiled and watched Mr. Sasano leave. He watched as the door shut behind him and he found himself gently sitting down on another bed. It gave him time to think before he had to go and see his next patient.

"Talking with patients is probably my favourite part of this job, along with completing operations." He smiled as he gently let himself lay down on the bed. "Could I really leave this behind...?" Derek felt his eyes slowly shutting...

"Derek, we'll be starting the operation briefing very soon," Greg burst into the room making Derek leap off the bed with a start.

"I'm awake!" Derek said, startled.

"Derek?" Greg asked concerned. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked Derek.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

"You look exhausted, can you handle the operation?"

"Yes, I'll be ready for the operation," Derek picked himself up and made himself look presentable.

"I'll be watching you to make sure then," Greg told Derek before the two of them went to grab Angie and then start the briefing.

Trauma Center: Calm Before the Storm – Chapter 20: The Beating Heart of a Surgeon

"Today, you'll be operating on Elisa Chalke, from paediatrics," Greg informed Derek and Angie as he handed the file to Derek with Angie reading over his shoulder.

"She's a very young child with valvular heart disease..." Derek said as he read through the file. Mitral prolapsed and regurgitation. Since complications may arise, it is necessary to replace the valve with a synthetic valve. Derek was aware that it wasn't going to be an easy operation but he was happy to take on new challenges. If there were any complications while working on the heart, then Derek was just going to massage the heart to get a rhythm instead of relying on the defibrillator to recover the pulse. It was probably better for the defibrillator but Derek found it better massaging instead.

"It was a very tough decision, but her parents have finally decided to go ahead and have the procedure done." Greg looked at Derek. "There's only one main objective for this surgery: Replace the valve in her heart with a synthetic one."

"I'll perform a triple incision to excise the valve, with the chance that her heart will threaten an arrhythmia but with the defibrillator as well as my own hands, we can recover the pulse once more. I'm also understand that there's going to be a lot of haemorrhaging when operating too I'll remove all overflowing blood before continuing and step back when the vitals show an irregularity," Derek said and Greg nodded. Angie watched the two while mentally preparing herself with what she was going to have to do.

"You'll need to be as cautious as possible, understand?" Derek nodded. "Technology has allowed us to deal with all kinds of situations but heart surgery will always rely on a doctor's skill. Angie, I would like you to also keep an eye on the oscillograph to aid Dr. Stiles."

"Yes sir, I understand." Angie smiled

"Don't let the gravity of this operation intimidate you. That concludes our conference. She's in your hands now, Derek."

"Right, let's begin the operation!" Derek struck his pose once more.

Trauma Center: Calm Before the Storm – Chapter 20: The Beating Heart of a Surgeon

"Her report details frequent occurrences of light arrhythmia. Be ready for the unexpected, just in case. Apart from that, let's begin," Angie informed Derek as she handed him the antibiotic gel. Taking the gel, Derek disinfected her chest and made the incision. He opened up the body to reveal the heart. Everything looked fine on the outside but nothing was okay if an operation was needed. Derek applied gel onto the heart for the disinfection before he grabbed the scalpel and made another incision to reach the valve inside the heart muscle. Before he made the incision Derek heard the steady beating of the heart dramatically increase. "What? The electrocardiogram is showing an abnormality!" Angie alerted Derek, he stopped what he was about to do and took a moment to step back, he would cause more damage if he tried to continue the operation. "She's suffering ventrical fibrillation!" Angie shouted as she watched Derek. He was busy putting antibiotic gel onto his gloved hand before reaching in for the heart to start massaging it. Greg and Angie watched as Derek massaged the heart until the fibrillation passed.

"It's a shame to see such a young child having to go through a high irregular heartbeat like this..." Derek said once the heart had returned back to the average heartbeat. Angie nodded.

"There's a strong chance that her heart will continue to go into convulsions, when you feel that happening, hold the operation," Angie informed Derek who nodded.

"I agree, if she goes into another convulsion, we'll use the defibrillator," Derek informed Angie.

"I'll get it ready for the next time. Continue with the operation, Doctor," Greg informed the pair of them so they could focus on the operation more than letting Angie worrying about something else.

"The defibrillator may have a high success rate, but allowing the heart to flat line repeatedly is obviously very dangerous for the patient."

"I'll continue," Derek said as he re-sterilised the heart but made the incision without any issues. Derek opened up the heart to reach the valve inside. Angie handed him the magnification took so that he had a better sight of the atrium. There was already so much blood that it needed to be drained right away before Derek had a clear vision on the valve itself. Once Derek had clear sight of it, he proceeded to perform the excise. Once the blood was drained, Derek heard the pulse of the heart quicken and paused for a minute, picking up the scalpel in the process. Thankfully the heart didn't go into another convulsion and was able to excise the left side of the valve and moved onto the right side. Making his incision there, a blood pool formed, obscuring Derek's vision. Angie handed him the drain and the blood was removed but the pulse had started to quicken. Derek placed the drain and scalpel down before they needed to get the pulse once more. The operation was half-way done and Derek was determined to finish up.

"Vitals are critical!" Angie informed Derek as Greg came in with defibrillator, the pads were in place and the machine was charged up.

"Charging...Clear!" Everyone stepped away from the child as Angie released the charge to the patient. Derek looked at the monitor to see that another charge was needed.

"Charge again!" Derek ordered, Angie nodded and she charged up the machine once more.

"Clear!" The charge went through and her heartbeat had returned to normal once more, the haemorrhaging had formed once more. That was to be expected though. Derek moved the magnification tool back and drained the blood quickly. Grabbing his scalpel, he made the third incision around the valve, Angie handed him the forceps and Derek removed the valve from her heart. Very quickly the heart was going into another convulsion, Derek removed the tools away and applied his hand with gel, he was going to quickly massage the heart back into a steady beat, drain any blood and then swiftly put in the synthetic valve and suture it in. If all went well, they wouldn't need to use the defibrillator again this operation. It worked like a charm. The new synthetic valve was in and sutured in, there was the threat of another convulsion but thankfully it had been avoided. The heart had returned to normal once more. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're getting better at suturing," Greg commented.

"The valve transplant is complete. Let's finish up here." Angie smiled as Derek removed the magnification tool away and proceeded to suture up the heart.

"Now she can play outside with all of her friends when she recovers and returns back to school," Derek smiled when he finished suturing up the heart. He felt so relieved that she was going to be okay now and her parents weren't going to have to go through the death of their child. "I want those vitals up though," Derek pointed towards the vital count. They were at twenty-eight. Not a number that he enjoyed seeing when the big number was ninety-nine.

"Here's some stabiliser," Angie smiled as she handed him a syringe filled with the green liquid. Three injections were needed before Derek was happy with the vital count. A stable sixty-six before Derek sutured up the incision made. The gel was applied and then the bandage. The operation was a success.

"Poor girl...she's too young to go through something like this..." Angie frowned as she looked down at the patient's young features.

"Having someone cut open your chest is so unnatural..." Derek sighed in relief. "But her little heart refused to give up and that's what really impresses me."

"It does?"

"For children to go through this...it must put a lot of stress on the developing body. Maybe this just sounds silly but recently I've been thinking about it...The human body truly is an amazing thing."

"The both of you worked hard, you two both deserve some rest," Greg smiled. "I'll take over from here. If I see that either of you are working then you'll be punished," Greg laughed before they all left the OR, the nurses took the patient back onto the ward.

"Is my daughter...Will Elisa be all right?" A very concerned mother asked Derek as he walked onto the ward.

"The operation was a complete success, Elise will need about two months to fully recover before she can go back to school, after that though, she'll be as good as new," Derek informed her with a smile on his face. Angie smiled too but noticed Derek's smile...wasn't quite real. It was getting better but she had noticed small behaviour changes in Derek.

"That's good new...Thank you so much Doctor!" The mother suddenly burst into tears of joy, knowing that now her child was going to be okay.

"You should be thanking Elise too, for not giving up."

"I will, of course!" She smiled as Derek escorted her to Elise's room.

"People are always worried about having heart surgery, especially if a child is involved. But modern medicine allows us to treat various conditions with a high success rate than ten...maybe even just five years ago. Young patients like your daughter face very little risk of permanent physical damage," Angie spoke with confidence. She wasn't wrong, with the advancements, nearly anything is curable.

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm more worried about the psychological stress operations like this might have on small children. Please take good care of her while she goes through her recovery," Derek smiled.

"Oh, of course I will. Thank you again." She turned to her child. "Elisa...We both love you so much..."

"Modern medicine...huh...?" Derek turned to leave; he was going to get that nap he badly needed. Angie watched him leave before she headed to the staffroom. She would have to check on Derek later but for now, they both needed a well deserved rest. "Things really have come a long way..."

Trauma Center: Calm Before the storm – Chapter 20: The Beating Heart of a Surgeon

 _"I'm very sorry...Modern medicine just hasn't advanced enough to treat a disease like this..." Derek (age four) felt tears rolling down his face. This was his own father and they couldn't save him? He heard his mother crying from the news, the doctors looked sorry for her while Derek just let the tears fall down his face, he couldn't help his dad and neither could the doctors...He clutched onto his father's clothes for dear life._

 _"No, daddy! You will get better!" Derek cried before he felt a hand gently ruffle his hair. He looked up to see his father's smiling face...Yet his eyes were screaming from the pain he was feeling. "You have to get better! You promised we'll go to the zoo...to play dinosaur...the park...you promised!" Derek screamed his lungs out. He wasn't sure what the doctors were feeling._

 _"Derek...listen...there'll come...a time...when things...like this have...to happen...this is...this is life...You'll learn...that when you...grow older..." Arthur told Derek as he weakly wipes Derek's tears away from his eyes. "You...have to...be strong...for everyone...can you...do that...?" He asked Derek. Despite Arthur gently rubbing his tears away, more tears quickly filled its place._

 _"You have our condolences..." the doctors gave the three of them some space. Derek watched them leave before looking up at Arthur._

 _"You're going to be okay!" He yelled as Delilah gently picked Derek up and placed him on the bed next to Arthur. Arthur smiled down at his son and pulled him into a hug. It was a weak hug but the warmth was still there._

 _"Son...look after your mother...for me?" Derek frantically nodded._

 _"I'll be the best son you've ever had!"_

 _"You're...our only son..." Arthur chuckled._

 _"I'll make you proud...Dad, I'll become...a *hic* doctor...so that no one...will have to... *hic* go through...!" Derek couldn't finish. He couldn't bring himself to admit that his dad wasn't going to get better. He wasn't going to admit that his father was dying. Delilah joined in the group. The three of them remained together for a long while. A few weeks later...Arthur passed away..._

Trauma Center: Calm Before the Storm – Chapter 20: The Beating Heart of a Surgeon

Angie arrived in the staff room and moved towards the staff bedding room where she expected to find Derek. Gently knocking, she pushed open the door and walked inside. There were a couple of beds lined up in the room so that multiple members of staff could rest and take a nap. She scanned the beds until she found the familiar failed-to-tame brown hair of Derek. Walking over, she stopped when she heard him sniff like he had been crying. Her heart sank, there was something bringing Derek down and he didn't tell anyone? She slowly approached his bed and gently took a seat on the bed. She watched as Derek's shoulders jolted upwards and tears were rolling down his face. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Derek...it's okay..." She spoke softly, not wanting to startle Derek to the point where he could easily hurt himself or her if she wasn't careful. After a few gently shakes, Derek woke up. He looked at Angie and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Oh...hey Angie..." He sounded upset that Angie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "W...wha?" he asked confused.

"You need this..."Angie whispered into his ear. She was right, he did need this. Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he gently cried on her shoulder. She didn't ask him what caused this; she just remained there, motionless, letting him cry all his tears onto her shoulder while she gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Thank you..." Derek gave his thanks to Angie.

"No problem," she smiled.

"I need...I need to talk to Director Hoffman."

"Are you ready?" Angie asked. Derek nodded and pulled away from her. "Well, good luck."

After a short walk to pull himself together, he gently knocked on Robert's door. After hearing his name being called as well as the word "enter" Derek pushed down the door handle and walked inside.

"Derek, what can I do for you?" Robert asked him.

"Dr. Hoffman, I'm going to accept the offer from Caduceus," Derek told him without any hesitation. The dream reminded him of the reason why he became a doctor in the first place.

"So, you're willing to throw away your own happiness for this?" Robert asked Derek with a serious expression on his face. Derek nodded.

"I became a doctor so that no one else has to be told their disease is incurable. That was the main reason why I became a doctor. Also, with the threat of GUILT, I can't just sit back and watch as others struggle to cure GUILT victims when I can help stop it. I don't know what happened to you in the past and knowing that having the Healing Touch will only result in more pressure...that everyone will expect me to have answers nobody else has...I can't just sit back and not help. I may not have control over the Healing Touch yet but I'm determined to gain control over that power and only use it if necessary. I want to become a surgeon who's proud of their own skills instead of relying on some super rare gift from the God of medicine himself. I'm sure your concerns are valid and the path I've just chosen will probably cause me a lot of pain...but if it means I'm going to be walking the path that I want...I'd take that path."

"..." Robert watching quietly, he was sounding a lot like his father even if he didn't know it.

"Diseases are painful but losing someone to a disease is even more painful. It's hard for doctors to tell people their loves ones can't be cured. I'm going to Caduceus to make sure that they won't have to. With Caduceus already finding ways to save thousands of sick patients...If I can somehow help treat the "incurable" diseases, then...Caduceus is the next step I need to take to further my medical career!"

* * *

FireCacodemon: And that's the end of Book 2. The Special chapter will be coming out soon.

Derek: Special Chapter will be out 01/10/2016. Book 3 will start on 04/10/2016.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - I do have plans for more Tyler, Amy and Derek scenes in the future. So look forward to them. :D

Derek: Resting Deeply - The ability to slow down time isn't something people should have so it kinda makes sense not to grasp it straight away. But since it's a game, it makes sense to give the player that ability if the operation isn't going as smoothly as they wanted it to. I like the way FireCacodemon's handling it too but I don't know when I'll finally be able to grasp it. *Shrugs* Time will tell, huh?

FireCacodemon: And that's it for now. We'll be back again in a few days time. Bye!


	22. Calm Before the Storm - Special Chapter

Firecacodemon: Welcome back to another Special chapter for this story.

Nozomi: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Derek not here?

Nozomi: Who?

FireCacodemon: No one, on with the chapter.

* * *

Special Chapter 2:

Unusual Tumours

Nozomi walked into Old Brooks St. Hospital. She had been called to perform an operation. She was used to operations but this was another strange case. Standing in the OR was a blond individual with grey eyes. He wore a simple white shirt with a black tie. His over coat consisted of Black with an orange outline which stood out against the black, buttons were everywhere on the coat and a strange logo was present but tucked away, out of sight. Nozomi caught his attention first. There, in front of him was a patient already ready for the operation, all that needed to be done was Nozomi needed to be briefed and that was that. Nothing else needed to have happened. She would just do the operation and leave.

"I was called?" Nozomi asked.

"This one has a tumour on his large intestine, so we need you to remove it." There was never a simple hello or the casual greeting. It was always straight to the point. While Nozomi preferred it that way she still would have preferred it to have a casual conversation with her assistant. It was nice for a small conversation ever so often. "I should warn you that this particular tumour is very...delicate." His voice was strong, not too deep like some others had but it was nice to hear every so often when she was walking into territory she wasn't aware of.

"Delicate?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes. Be careful when you take it out."

"When was it contracted?"

"He contracted it during an early research stage, so I'm afraid it's rather advanced now. They don't think he has much chance of survival." Nozomi nodded.

"I'm guessing he's special?" She asked.

"Of course, it would be better not to lose him. This is why they wanted you to try."

"I'd ask what all this research was for, but know you lot. I know I wouldn't get a real answer." This was going to be another unusual case. There had been many times that Nozomi had been called to handle an operation which was required because something else had gone wrong with the research. Nozomi had had many times what had happened but she had never gotten a straight answer. The organisation always seemed to dance around the topic and made sure that Nozomi never got anywhere. "Four cases in the past month...is it just me, or are you guys having some trouble lately?"

"Everyone you have operated on isn't afraid of death. They knew that by working here, death was a possible outcome. No one here is afraid to die in the name of research," her assistant told her. She had got it the first time, he didn't need to repeat the same thing but worded differently to her. "There's no need to waste your sympathy on the choices they made." Nozomi shook her head in his direction.

"Don't worry about me. Sympathy isn't an emotion I feel much of anymore." She wasn't lying. Since she had been recruited to her new organisation, she was starting to feel less attached to some of her emotions. It wasn't necessary a bad thing, but more that it helped her with her job. As long as she did her job and got paid, that was mainly what she worried about. As long as there was a patient, she was going to save them and that was her job now. "As I've told you before, the patients exist so that I can save them: it's as simple as that."

"Think you'll need to use the Healing Touch on this case?" The assistant asked her.

"Would you have even called me if it wasn't that serious?" Nozomi asked. "Without patients like this, I'd never be able to practise my true medical talents...Let's just get this over with, bring him in and let's get this started."

Trauma Center: The Pathogenic War - Special Chapter 2: Unusual Tumours

Nozomi read through the notes that were handed to her. The patients name was scribbled out and instead read: GUILT victim. The description for the operation simple read: Extraction of an unusual tumour present in the large intestine. Patient's vitals may fluctuate abnormally. This wasn't going to be an easy operation but it had to be done. Nozomi watched as the patient was moved into the OR, waiting for her to start the operation.

"Well, the anaesthesia is proceeding well, so I should be able to start soon. The only objective that I have is to extract any tumours in the patient's large intestine. Sounds simple enough but this can't be a normal tumour if they need to get me involved...I don't know what they're got inside him, so I'll need to keep an eye on those vitals. With an operation like this, if anything goes wrong, I still have that to fall back on. Alright, I'm ready."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 2: Unusual Tumours

Nozomi entered the OR, dressed in scrubs to protect her from any diseases which were present. Her surgical mask covered her nose and mouth to further protect her from any airborne diseases. With work like this and common operations needed, anything could happen if she was unprotected. Her assistant had decided not to show...typical. Nozomi often worked alone because her assistant was called to do different things. Grabbing the antibiotic gel, she disinfected the area where the large intestine was located and made her incision. Opening up to see the large intestine, the tumour was present.

"They weren't kidding...this isn't a normal tumour..." Nozomi said to herself. "I'll need to sever the three veins supporting this tumour before I can excise it..." The tumour was growing on the surface of the tissue so she didn't need to use the ultrasound to locate it. The cytoplasm was oozing out and covering the three veins that were supporting the tumour and feeding it. She was going to have to drain the cytoplasm first before using the scalpel to cut the three veins and then excising the tumour. If all went well, the operation was going to be smooth. Nozomi made her start.

As she drained the cytoplasm, Nozomi had noticed that smaller tumours were starting to form. Something wasn't going well but she needed to stay on top of things. More tumours started to appear the longer she left it there. Using her scalpel again, she started to cut the veins. After severing the first vein, she had a look at the vitals. While they were still in the high eighties, they could have been better to the point where they wouldn't drop at all. She was going to keep an eye on the vitals as she worked on the tumour. The next two veins needed to be severed too before she could even attempt to deal with the large tumour as well as the smaller tumours. Once all three veins had been severed, Nozomi was going to extract the tumour. Not having the veins there to support it, the tumour started to die. Grabbing the forceps, she picked the tumour up and placed it into the steel bowl. In the end, four little tumours had grown. They'll also need treating. A simple laser and then gel should be enough to stop it from decreasing the vitals. Using the laser on the smaller tumours, she noticed that one of them had released a lot of blood, draining away the blood; she applied the gel onto the wounds to heal them up. Satisfied with the job, she put down her tools. A few seconds of peace and two more of the usual tumours grew on the organ. Both of them were already creating the smaller tumours from before.

"What the hell?! This...doesn't make sense." She soon realised what had happened. "I trusted an outside diagnosis and now I'm paying the price...I just hope this isn't too late," Nozomi returned back to work. Working on one of the tumours she ignored the other tumour while also keeping an eye on the vitals. She soon treated one of the tumours before she dealt with the smaller tumours. Once that was done, she moved onto the second unusual tumour. It wasn't going to be that hard, right? Picking up the drain, she moved to deal with the second tumour. As soon as she had drained the cytoplasm, the previous tumour regenerated. "What's going on!? Why does it keep regenerating?" She yelled at no one in particular. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was going to have to start from scratch...before an idea came into her mind. What happened if she dealt with both the tumours at the same time? She needed to act quickly as the tumours were starting to drain the vitals quickly as smaller tumours appeared. "I can handle this..." she calmed herself down and returned back to work. This time, draining both tumours, severing their veins and then extracting them. Once the larger tumours had been extracted, she moved to laser the smaller tumours and then to gel the wounds. The vitals were at a very low thirteen once that had all been treated. She waited...four appeared.

"That still wasn't enough? Now with four of them here...I guess I don't have a choice." Nozomi closed her eyes and concentrated. "This power took my life away...But it is also the reason I'm here..." Nozomi concentrated hard before she moved her fingers to draw a star in the air. Once it was complete...her Healing Touch became active. Nozomi had control over her Healing Touch so she could call on it at will. "Hopefully this will be the last of these tumours I see." Nozomi returned back to the operation while the Healing Touch star had appeared in her eyes. Nozomi's Healing Touch worked differently. Every action she took, increased the patient's vitals up a bit. Her Healing Touch drew on the power of Stabilising Hands which meant that any actions performed on the patient would raise the vitals up. That was her ability...that was her curse to bear. The gift that she had inherited was the reason she was here now.

"I've finished removing the tumours...not it's just to deal with the smaller tumours," Nozomi said as she picked up the laser and moved onto them. Nozomi finished burning the smaller tumours off and applied the gel. Only one of them gave off a bleed which was swiftly drained and the gel applied once more. With all the holes recovered and the vitals went from twenty-two all the way up to ninety-nine, Nozomi smiled. All she needed to do now was the close him up and place the bandage on him and then the operation was complete. "I'm glad that's over."

Trauma Center: The Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 2: Unusual Tumours

"Amazing, as always. You can expect another glowing report. It's a shame some with your...skills can't practise them out in the open." Nozomi rolled her eyes at this. "Medical society just isn't ready for someone who can manipulate energy the way you do. Then again...how many people could there possible be with special powers like that?"

"...You don't usually talk this much afterward," Nozomi noted. He shook his head.

"Pardon me. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just used to you being all business. That's what I meant." This was strange for him to hang around. "Just let me know when you've transferred the payment into my account."

"Double checking, huh? You're as pragmatic as always." Nozomi chuckled slightly.

"A girl has to make a living, doesn't she? Money's about the only thing that ability of mine is worth these days, depressing as it is."

"I understand. You'll be contacted as soon as the transaction is complete, but don't forget. We're the ones who transferred you to an American hospital when you lost your license. Without us, you wouldn't have a new name, and you wouldn't have a new life...Dr. Kimishima."

"Trust me, nobody understands my position better than I do. You fixed my broken wings, and I'm willing to repay that favour, no matter what it costs. I know who my friends are."

"Glad to hear it. Well then, come with me. I'll be escorting you home, as always."

* * *

FireCacodemon: You have no idea how irritated I got while doing this operation. I needed to mess up! I'm so used to playing the game that I never do one tumour on its own and do both at the same time...Gosh it felt irritating to let it re-grow.

Nozomi: I had to learn that first hand?

FireCacodemon: I've been playing the game for ages and trying to do the Extreme GUILT. Paraskevi's not working.

Nozomi: Okay?

FireCacodemon: Anyway, Book 3 starts on the 04/10/2016 as promised.


	23. Chapter 21 - A Final Check-Up

FireCacodemon: Welcome to another chapter! Welcome to Book 3: The Heart of Medicine!

Derek: As normal, Trauma Center Under the Knife/Second Opinion belongs to Atlus. The cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Well, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 21:

A Final Check-up

"Come in..." Linda turned her head to see Derek walking into the ward in his casual clothes. She smiled and gently sat up right to get into a sitting position. "Thank you...again for saving me..." Her voice indicated that she was still weak from the operation and still needed to recover. Pulling up a seat, Derek sat down next to Linda.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked her. Linda looked away for a second before she looked back at Derek.

"I'm feeling good...what was...wrong with me?" Linda asked him. Now it was Derek's turn to look away and then back at her. Greg had told himself and Angie, as well as the rest of the team that what happened was to remain under the lid. Derek didn't quite like that idea, especially when it concerned a patient. Derek gently scratched the back of his head, trying to determine if he should break what Greg asked him to inform Linda on what she had or if he should just tell a lie to stay on Greg's good side? Linda noticed and looked away. "If you can't tell...don't worry..."

"I should tell you...but there's a balance between patient rights and bosses orders..." Derek admitted.

"What...are you going to do?" Linda asked him.

"I'm transferring anyway, today was my last day."

"Where...are you going...?" Linda asked him confused and slightly concerned that she was possibly going to be given a new doctor the following day.

"Due to a recent discovery, I'm being transferred to a research facility called Caduceus."

"Dr. Stiles...Please...tell me what was...wrong with me?" Linda asked him again.

"Alright, don't tell anyone about this though." Linda smiled and nodded. Seeing her action, Derek sighed. "While operating on you the first time, all I could do was to treat the lacerations. Tests were sent to the lab to try and find the cause...only to have the tests come back indicating that there were very high levels of a chemical called syprohedrine, an antihistamine. Drugs involving syprohedrine are still in clinical trials so it would have been impossible for you to take any and the results said that you were twenty-four times over the recommended dosage too. Something in your body was synthesising syprohedrine in your body. High concentration levels are linked to severe mood swings, which would explain your death wish and sudden depression."

"So...something...was making me...like that...?" Derek nodded.

"Yes, when you requested to be saved the lacerations had reformed in your lungs. The first operation was going to repeat, once all the lacerations were all treated, that was when the parasite sowed itself, creating another laceration. I won't go in too much information on that but I killed it and removed the dead parasite from your body...I'm sure everything will be fine for you now. You'll recover and hopefully, you'll start living for yourself rather than living for anyone else."

"I will...think your boss...will be unhappy...?" Linda asked him.

"Maybe, but you had the right to know. Dr. Kasal will be your doctor until you're discharged. Until then, take care of yourself Linda," Derek gently got up from his seat. Linda watched him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you...Doctor...for telling me," Linda lay back down once more.

"The next time I see you, I want you to be out the hospital," Derek smiled before he started to leave the ward. Linda watched him leave before she settles down to get some sleep.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Short but I thought it was significant. The next chapter will be longer and back to the game.

Derek: Resting Deeply - Look forward you have to, for more chapters are on the way.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - I'm super happy you liked the dream sequence and then the effects from it. I just wanted to show that Derek's still human, recently I don't feel that I'm been writing him human enough. This might just be how the game wrote him but letting Derek shed those tears just makes him feel more human. Plus, while writing that, I wanted some tiny fluff between Derek and Angie. *winks*

Derek: What about the special chapters...?

FireCacodemon: The next special chapter, we'll do the reviews there.

Derek: Got it.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all for now. Book 3 has started! The next update will be on the 08/10/2016.


	24. Chapter 22 - New Workplace, One Old Face

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: You're really excited about this, aren't you?

FireCacodemon: Of course~ But as normal, Trauma Center Under the Knife/Second Opinion belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose~

Derek: Anything special...you want to add?

FireCacodemon: Chapter is below~ *Points*

* * *

Chapter 22:

New Workplace, One Old Face

Dr. Hoffman looked up from his desk to see that Greg had just entered the room. A smile was plastered on his face and they both knew why they were both smiling happily. Today was going to be Derek's first day at Caduceus and there were some information that Derek didn't know nor needed to know at the current time.

"Excited?" Greg asked Robert.

"Of course, today should be Derek's first day with Caduceus," Robert kept the smile at Greg.

"Are you worried for him?"

"Worried isn't the correct word I would use to describe what I'm feeling for him at the moment. I'm more worried that we're one doctor down and one assistant nurse down. That and Derek had worked with a lot of patients and he's always requested by them."

"We didn't even throw him a farewell party..."

"No, I don't think he would have wanted that knowing what he does know."

"That's true, we'll just have to have it another day."

"That's true."

"I'm just not sure how we're supposed to operate with two of our best people down?"

"Sending Derek...Derek has potential to be the best surgeon possible, but he's far from perfect at the moment. I wasn't going to send him off to Caduceus without an assistant he's comfortable with. Besides, Caduceus is supposed to assist us in finding new staff to replace Derek and Angie."

"I see, they haven't found them yet?"

"I'm guessing not."

"Still, I didn't expect Stiles to be the selfless type of person."

"I knew that he wasn't selfish, when he fell unconscious the things that flew through his mind was worry for his patients and those close around him, not himself. Knowing that, he's the type who'll neglect himself when someone else needs him. Something most doctors are accused of having but I've never seen it like Derek has it."

"I still don't like him going to a research facility."

"Do you think he'll be able to handle the pressure there?" Greg asked.

"...I suppose we'll find out, won't we?"

"Well, he's going to be in for a nasty surprise~" Greg said happily.

"Ah yes, I know what you mean."

"I never did get the chance to tell him about Sidney."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 22: New Workplace, One Old Face

"So...this is Caduceus?" Derek asked himself as he walked up to a large building with multiple floors.

Caduceus was one amazing building, with what appeared to be multiple smaller buildings connected to the main building. Very few people were coming in and out the building but it looked to be a perfect place for a medical research facility to stand. Derek felt himself hesitate before he even walked inside. Caduceus was an international organisation which seeks to eradicate diseases after all; it had to be grand where it stood. Caduceus USA was the American branch name but Caduceus itself has branches all over the world. The USA branch itself researches special anti-infection measures in addition to many other research fields. Caduceus was originally established in the nineteen-eighty as a top-secret offshoot of the Department of Health and Human Services. Once the organisation went international, the central agency was renamed Caduceus. Caduceus are authorised to act on their own, outside of government approval. Derek plucked up the courage and entered the building.

"Derek, I've been waiting for you~" Angie smiled as she waved.

"Angie?" Derek asked confused as he walked over to her. Angie smiled as he stopped in front of her. "You were recruited here too?"

"Dr. Kasal wasn't going to send you anywhere without someone you trust by your side. So he asked Caduceus to accept me along with you. It'll be easier if you had someone you trusted rather than having someone new who couldn't keep up with you," Angie told him. It made sense that Angie was to be his partner even here. With Mary, he moved slowly as he grasped the straws of his surgical skills. But now, he was comfortable with his skills and moved swiftly to handle with what was in front of him.

"Thank you," Derek smiled. Angie noticed that for once, he was actually smiling, glad to have her by his side even now. It made Angie smile back at him before they both walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked of them both. Derek shuffled into his pockets and pulled out an envelope.

"I'm Dr. Stiles from Hope Hospital and this is my assistant, Nurse Angie. We have recently transferred here. We were both told that the Chief of Caduceus will be expecting us?" Derek asked as he handed the letter over to the receptionist. Angie watched as Derek handed the letter over. The receptionist took the letter and started reading it before he picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. Derek looked back at Angie and smiled, hearing the receptionist talking to someone. He put the phone down and looked back at Derek, handing him the letter again.

"He's expecting you; I'll have someone escort you there."

"Thank you," Angie thanked the receptionist as he called someone over to escort both Derek and Angie.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 22: New Workplace, One Old Face

"Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson, you may come in now," Derek pushed down the door handle and pushed open the door, the pair of them walked into the office. The office held the generic look, desk in the room with lots of filling cabinets, plants, windows, a few chairs. On the desk was a pot filled with pens and a few pencils and a computer and keyboard on the desk to.

"Hello...?" Derek asked confused as he saw who appeared to be Greg yet had obvious differences. Instead of a doctor's uniform, the chief was dressed in a blue suit with the logo on over his left breast with a red tie and a white shirt. Much like Derek, the chief wore a pair of glasses and always seemed to wear a serious expression on his face. It wasn't something Derek was used to seeing as Greg often wore a happy smile.

"Welcome to Caduceus, the both of you." The chief greeted and extended his hand towards Derek. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sidney Kasal, the Director here." They both shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Angie smiled as she shook his hand too.

"My brother's told me a lot about the two of you. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Are you identical twins?" Derek asked and Sidney nodded.

Sidney looked to be about thirty-five years old. Being the Chief Director of Caduceus, he dedicated his life to the study of clinical medicine after his wife died of illness.

"I didn't know you two were twins," Angie said. "He mentioned having a brother but I didn't think you would be twins."

"It was an honour to even be considered for this job."

"Angie, I heard you're hard-working and sharp as a tack which is crucial to working with Derek?" Angie nodded.

"You'll understand why when or if you get the chance to see Dr. Stiles work." Sidney nodded.

"I look forward to seeing what you both can do here at Caduceus."

"We'll do our best~" Angie chirped happily.

"Derek, my brother made it clear what has happened previously."

"What...are you going to do?" Derek asked him.

"I'd like you to report exactly what you feel or hear when you have those episodes. My brother said that the last episode helped you predict a GUILT patient."

"I'll...do my best sir."

"The Secretary of Health and Human Services should be here shortly," Sidney said as he pointed to the two chairs in front of him. Derek and Angie took their seat and waited. "When I told him you were both coming today, he insisted on stopping by. He's in charge around here, so I'm sure you'll be seeing him a lot." Derek picked up the heavy footsteps coming towards the door. It wasn't long before the door opened up and the Secretary walked into the room. He was a rather large man in a light brown suit, red tie and white shirt. A smile on his face with grey hair sprouting from his head, from the aura he currently had, he seemed like a very friendly man who had the patient's interests first rather than his own. Derek could already feel respect for the man.

"Congratulations, Derek and Angie. I'm Richard Anderson. Well, perhaps it would be more appropriate to say thank you for accepting our offer." Richard had a deep voice, unlike Sidney's voice which was more serious and slightly higher than Richard's voice.

"Richard had a long career in politics but he became the Director of Caduceus," Sidney informed the two younger staff members.

"Thank you for accepting such a dangerous job. I'm told that operating on GUILT puts the surgeon at risk, too," Richard continued.

"Is there any clues on who's responsible for spreading GUILT?" Angie asked.

"I'm sorry to say...but we still have no idea who's responsible for the spreading of GUILT," Richard replied to Angie's question. Hearing that response, she looked down. "But from what I hear about you two, you're up for the task."

"I don't care if I get infected with GUILT if it means saving a patient...I'll go for as long as I can to save patients...even if GUILT ends up claiming my life, I just hope that I would have saved or at least provided the steps needed to help cure the other strands of GUILT out there," all attention turned to Derek as he spoke with a determination to battle GUILT.

"Scientific advances, DNA treatments, changing social environments...we live in challenging times and it's our responsibility to research and create treatments which ensure the stability of world health." He paused for a second. "What all this means is, I'm pleased to have you both on board. Especially if you're determined to stop people suffering from GUILT. I can already tell that you'll be taking your work seriously," he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Yes sir," Derek gave an automatic reply.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 22: New Workplace, One Old Face

Derek and Angie were taken down to the conference room where other members of staff were already waiting. Derek knew that this was probably where he was going to be spending quite a lot of time but unlike Hope Hospital, Caduceus was larger, had more a larger table and more chairs, more technology and shelves for files and folders. There was a nice white and pale blue theme in the room too.

"This is Dr. Clarks, our expert surgeon," Sidney introduced a tall male with short black hair as well as a black beard and moustache. He wore the white lab coat with the Caduceus logo on the left breast pocket, a cream coloured shirt as well as a red tie. Around his neck was a strange device which looked to be like a pair of headphones.

"I wouldn't say expert. There's still room for improvement," Dr. Clarks said with a smile on his face. He wasn't wrong though. Everyone always had room for improvement. "Dr. Stephen Clarks," he shook both Derek's and Angie's hand. A fourty-two year old who looked to be a family man as Derek noticed the wedding ring on his hand. "I see you noticed the ring? Yes, married man with two children."

"Aww," Angie smiled at Stephen. Derek also noted that his kind demeanour must have comforted many sick patients. Derek appreciated that.

"This is our anaesthesiologist, Dr. Myers," Sidney introduced.

"The name's Cyble, pleasure to meet you." She looked to be a well respected Anaesthesiology specialist. The aura that she was giving off...she used to be a police officer, but left the force to practise medicine. She's intelligent and very spirited. "If you hear the name Iron Vixen, don't worry about it. You're from Hope Hospital, right? Isn't that Greg Kasal's office?"

"Do you know him?" Angie asked. Cyble nodded.

"We went to med school together. He helped me in a lot of ways...I'm actually the only one here who knew Sidney was his younger brother. Anyway, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me." Cyble smiled. The lab coat was around her with a lime green shirt and a black skirt. Cyble also wore glasses as well as having short blue hair for a female.

"Some of our staff aren't in today, so you'll have to meet them later. The others are currently working with other patients." Sidney told Derek and Angie. They both nodded, understanding.

"Think this will lighten our workloads?" Stephen asked.

"I doubt it, have you taken a look at the list of incoming patients?" Cyble asked and Stephen couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Must be hard balancing family life with your job?" Derek asked and Stephen nodded.

"I have two young children at home who always ask me to be home. Both of them try and play the guilt card to make me stay at home but it never works. I can't let them work when patents need me to operate on them."

"Must be upsetting for them..."

"Yeah...but they understand why my job is so important,"

"Do you guys get to work with a lot of patients?" Derek asked Cyble.

"The public doesn't know this yet...but we're on the verge of an outbreak." Stephen informed Derek.

"Outbreak of GUILT...?" Derek asked and Stephen nodded.

"Congress recently voted in favour of a budget increase, but that won't e good enough. We're going to have you both working tomorrow. You'll be treating patients starting tomorrow. Today, you'll be filling in paperwork so it is done and out of the way," Sidney informed Derek and Angie.

'Pity I couldn't start today...' Derek thought to himself. "Sounds good."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 22: New Workplace, One Old Face

The pair of them were finally happy to be out of Sidney's office, their hands cramping from all the writing they had to do on the forms. Despite how much time it took, just being under Sidney's watch was strangely soothing for Derek. He wasn't sure why when he should have been more intimidated under Sidney's serious watch. He was still worried about Linda back at Hope Hospital and just hoped that she'd kept what he told her a secret. He didn't dig into what the parasite was so didn't uncover the threat of GUILT but with her understanding that it was a parasite...God he just hoped she didn't try and look it up and just continued on with her daily life. Derek had given her a new life where she'd stop trying to please everyone and please herself...much to the opposite of what Derek does now. He pleases everyone else first before taking care of his own issues.

"Sheesh...Who knew paperwork could be so tiring...? Oh wait, I do." Angie giggled at Derek's statement. While she also felt the same, she didn't want to verbally say it out loud. Looking out the window, they arrived here during the morning and it was already getting dark.

"Just glad we can finally go home, huh?" Angie asked and Derek nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking...how come your father disappeared?"

"That was out of the blue..."

"It's just been nagging at me for a while, that's all."

"I don't really understand that myself...I can't wait to start work tomorrow though. Caduceus has the newest technology and research material. I'm just glad that Dr. Kasal said I'd be going too."

"The front lines of modern medicine...I didn't think I'd get there," Derek gently scratched the back of his head as he thought this over. "In reality though...I'm only here because of GUILT."

"Don't think of it that way. You're here to become the master surgeon you always wanted to be. To help others so that no doctor has to tell a patient that their disease is incurable."

"Right."

"...The potassium chloride is ready, so if we increase the sedative..." Derek stopped, hearing a familiar voice. It was clear that someone was on the phone as they didn't hear an immediate response but shortly after, the owner of the voice came into view. A blond haired male with crystal blue eyes stepped into view. He was wearing the familiar Caduceus uniform (which Derek and Angie will be receiving tomorrow) and the phone dropped from his hand. "Derek!?" He asked. Quickly scooping up the phone he said that he'll call back another day before hanging up and pocketing the phone. "No way..."

"Tyler!" A bright smile appeared on Derek's face before Tyler ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Derek. Angie needed to take a step back.

"No way man! You're seriously working here now?" Tyler asked while still holding onto Derek.

"Derek...?" Angie asked confused.

"Oh, Angie, this is Tyler Chase, he went to med school with me. An optimistic character and does his best to keep everyone around him in a good mood. He's helped me out in a lot of tight spots. Back at med school, we never really left each other's side for long." Derek introduced Tyler and Angie.

"Who may this be?" Tyler asked as he let Derek go but rested his arm on Derek's shoulder.

"Tyler, this is Angie, she's my assistant and friend from Hope Hospital. We'll be working together while working here."

"It's very nice to meet your gorgeous assistant," Tyler smiled shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too,"

"Dr. Tyler Chase," Tyler winked at Angie but got no reaction. Tyler's attention returned back to Derek.

"Man, I heard 'em say the new doctor was Stiles, but...Damn this rocks! I didn't think you were adventurous enough to join Caduceus. Especially not after your grades suddenly dropped from A to C."

"Don't remind me...I was accused of cheating on the previous tests when that was incorrect." Derek groaned, not liking the memories that threatened to resurface.

"How's that head of yours? Still missing memories?"

"Yeah...the memories I am getting returning...I don't even think are mine."

"Well, your best friend Tyler is here to help you man. Word around here has been hyping you here as a "highly skilled surgeon" but I don't know unless I see for myself." Tyler used air quotes when he said the rumour. This was the first that Derek had heard of it.

"Wh-what? Nobody told me anything about that..."

"Yeah, they said that the pair of aces from Hope Hospital will be arriving here." He looked at Angie to make sure she didn't feel left out.

"I don't want people expecting too much from me right away..."

"Well, you both have a pretty good track record so far, Dr. Stiles~" Tyler teased Derek and they all knew that. Angie half looked away, seems the other members of staff didn't know what happened at Hope...that was good, it meant that they could start fresh.

"I guess people really can change a lot in three years?" Derek asked before Tyler started laughing.

"You said it man!"

"So, what position in med school did you have?" Angie asked Tyler.

"Me? I was one of the top five in my class. That's how I got into Caduceus. Did Hope throw you both a party leaving?"

"No...we kinda just packed and left without really saying a work."

"We oughtta' throw you both a party or something then! Well, I'm going to go and plan that party!" Tyler quickly walked away in a different direction. Derek sighed.

"Tyler hasn't changed a bit."

"Derek, can you explain a bit more on the med school...?" Angie asked.

"About Tyler?" Angie nodded. "Well, he was the professor's favourite. He got on well with all the professor's unlike me who preferred to only talk to one or two in a friendly manner. All my other professors just got the pupil side of me. Still...Potassium chloride...I wonder if he's doing animal testing?" They both shrugged and moved to head off home.

* * *

FireCacodemon: That's all folks~

Derek: It's weird seeing Tyler...

Tyler: Why?

Derek: How did you get here?

Tyler: Followed you, anyway, why are we here?

FireCacodemon: Because I like it here, and we have 2 reviews to respond to~

Derek: RandomButLoved - Fluff will come when FireCacodemon can provide the fluff, trust me. *Sigh* Glad I'm still human enough~

FireCacodemon: ;)

Tyler: Resting Deeply - You're welcome~

FireCacodemon: Okay, that's all we have time for. The next chapter (which I'm crazy excited to post) will be coming out on the 11/10/2016. See you there~


	25. Chapter 23 - A New Gift Comes to Light

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Truma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Truma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 23:

A New Gift Comes to Light

Derek was ready for work. He had been looking forward to the first day of work since he found out that Tyler was working there too. Just the chance to hang out with him like he had done back at med school got him excited and ready for work. He walked passed Gemma who was quite content while sitting in a freshly emptied tissue box; she had managed to fit all of her body in so that only her head was poking about the box. She watched as Derek walked past, gave her a gentle pet before he left to get to work. Angie wasn't waiting at the door for him as normal so he was free to catch the bus to Caduceus instead of walking. He could have called a taxi but he the bus meant that he could socialise if he wanted to.

"Meow," Derek heard Gemma meow.

"I'll see you later Gemma." Derek smiled before he headed towards the nearest bus stop to Caduceus. He didn't have to wait for long before the bus arrived and he was on his way to Caduceus.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 23: A New Gift Comes to Light

"Several GUILT victims are currently hospitalised at Caduceus. We obviously need to treat them ASAP, but we don't know how...So at the moment, we're trying to slow the disease's progression." Sidney informed Derek and Angie.

"It wasn't an easy operation...but now both myself and Angie know how to deal with Kyriaki, we know what to expect," Derek said and Sidney nodded.

"Today's patient is similar to your previous experience with GUILT. After receiving the video footage from Hope I watched it but...you suddenly moved so quickly, I couldn't tell what was going on," Sidney gently pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I don't think I moved that quickly with the immature strands..."

"I think in order for me to understand how to handle the strand of GUILT, it would be better for me to watch you both in action today. This'll also help see how skilled you are as well."

"Let's see what you got~" Tyler smiled, starting to lean on Derek.

"Hey, don't put pressure on me..."

"Dr. Myers will handle the anaesthesia."

"No problem there sir," Cybil smiled.

"Derek, Myers is a touch chick, if you screw this up, she won't ever work with you again," Tyler chuckled making Derek tense up. He didn't want that already and this was only putting more pressure on him.

"Stop trying to scare the newbie, Chase."

"Derek's tense already," Angie smiled.

"This operation is difficult and we don't have room for mistakes," Cyble informed Derek. "All you can do is your best."

"I'll do my best," Derek said.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 23: A New Gift Comes to Light

"I'll be briefing you on your next operation procedure, although I think you know what to expect as you're reading the notes," Sidney said as Derek was handed a file containing the information he was going to need for the operation. The patient's name was Jack Reyes. Having positive Chiral reaction to the strain known as Kyriaki as Kyriaki bodies were detected. Immediate removal will be required to prevent further complication. Derek knew that he needed to do to handle Kyriaki as he had handled the symptoms twice already. As long as he had a laser, he was ready to battle the Kyriaki like he had done for Linda.

"How long ago was Mr. Reyes brought in?" Derek asked.

"He was brought in here three days ago, as you can see, he's a GUILT victim. You have already operated on this strain before. I don't know how mature your first case was but this will be the same procedure."

"Kyriaki...A pathogen which hides inside organs while creating lacerations by using its tail," Derek looked at Sidney who nodded.

"Correct, removing it should be simple and should be just like removing any parasite. As I've said before, this will allow us to evaluate your skills." He looked between Derek and Angie.

"Then our objective is to remove the Kyriaki as well as treating any injuries the parasite creates?" Angie asked, again Sidney nodded.

"I'll leave the exact details of the operation to your discretion. Let's see both your talents, Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson."

"Yes sir." Derek and Angie spoke in unison. Derek didn't dare strike his pose in front of Sidney, he was supposed to act and be professional, not like some kid. Instead, he put on his surgical mask, gloves and got ready to operate.

"Let's begin the operation," Derek said and everyone went into the OR.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 23: A New Gift Comes to Light

"This is the same strain of GUILT that Ms. Reid contracted. Let's begin," Angie said as she handed Derek the antibiotic gel and a scalpel. Taking the antibiotic gel Derek disinfected the area before making his incision. "The Kyriaki is causing these lacerations...Treat those first."

"Drain please," Derek ordered and Angie and she handed him the drain. He was going to target the deep lacerations first before he targeted the smaller lacerations. Draining all the blood from the lacerations Derek was given the forceps to then pull the two sides together before suturing up the lacerations.

"The laceration treatment is going well. Nice work, Doctor," Angie said as Derek moved to suture the last laceration, just before doing so, he paused slightly.

"Now the real battle begins," Derek said as he heard voices once more.

" _Hey...our work is gone..._ "

" _Not again! Looks like we'll just have to make more!_ "

" _Tails at the ready? Yes? Good! Let's go!_ " Two lacerations formed on the small intestine but Derek was ready. Sidney smiled slightly as the Kyriaki started to attack. This was going to be when Derek and Angie shone. Seeing these two in action was like observing any other pair, the nurse guiding the doctor and informing them on their own while the doctor worked with the patient.

"Angie, ultrasound!" Derek worked to suture up the lacerations as Angie handed him the ultrasound. "I need you to stay calm too, we've done this before so we can do it again," he noticed that Angie was starting to tense up. Angie nodded and remained calm.

"Good luck, Doctor." Angie knew what Derek needed but she was worried that his Healing Touch was going to activate again. Last time Derek had handled it on his own making Angie feel useless but this time, she was going to try and keep up with him...as impossible as it sounded. Derek used the ultrasound to try and track down where the Kyriaki bodies were. They were fast moving so as soon as Derek caught sight of the Kyriaki, he switched to the scalpel and made a tiny incision and brought out the Kyriaki bodies. Naturally, once the Kyriaki bodies emerged, they created more lacerations with their tails, digging their sharp tails into the organ before they darted in a direction. The patient's vitals plummeted as the two Kyriaki bodies started creating lacerations. Angie handed Derek the laser and he zapped the Kyriaki before they were both defeated. Lying dormant in the organ, Derek used the forceps to remove the dead parasitic bodies, placing them in the stainless steel bowl. He couldn't hear what Angie was saying but he knew that the vitals and lacerations needed attention. As soon as he treated one laceration, three more formed causing the vitals to reach one...then zero for a split second before Derek applied the anti-biotic gel. The vitals recovered slowly before Derek grabbed a syringe and filled it with stabiliser and injected it into the patient, letting the Kyriaki create more lacerations while Derek battled to bring the vitals back up to a reasonable number. With the vitals at forty-eight, Derek used the ultrasound once more to find the Kyriaki bodies and was ready with the scalpel. Once cut out, more lacerations were created.

" _Why are you bothering us?_ " One of them demanded from Derek. He stopped for a second before he grabbed the laser and moved to kill all three of them. " _What did we...what did we do to you?_ " The last Kyriaki asked Derek. He didn't answer, he was sure that talking to GUILT was going to look crazy or the staff of Caduceus wouldn't trust him. No, he hasn't even told Angie that he could hear and probably talk to the GUILT too. Derek used the laser and killed the last remaining immature strands of Kyriaki from the body.

"Doctor, do you think that's all of them?" Angie asked.

"All the immature bodies, yes. Now all that is left will be the mature Kyriaki body," Derek looked at Angie.

"I'll increase the vitals," Angie filled a syringe with the stabiliser and injected them into the body as Derek worked on suturing up the lacerations. Once all the lacerations were sutured, three large lacerations formed. "Another laceration! It must be the large Kyriaki, like before!" Angie said.

Derek grabbed the ultrasound and moved to track down the last Kyriaki body. The mature strand was deciding to play hard to get, as Derek tried to predict where Kyriaki was going to be the parasite swiftly changed direction and swam in a different direction. Derek kept using the ultrasound before he found it, instantly cutting it out the parasite emerged and created another laceration.

" _Aren't you a strange one? You share the same aura as us yet...you don't kill like us._ " The Kyriaki stopped moving and appeared to be looking at Derek. " _Go and treat these lacerations, I'd much rather talk to you for a little bit. Amuse me, Doctor._ " The Kyriaki told Derek. " _Are you going to reveal your secret that you can hear us?_ "

"It's...stopped moving..." Angie commented. Derek started to suture up the lacerations. "This...didn't happen before..."

"Sir, what do you want me to do?" Derek asked Sidney as he turned to look at him.

"This is your operation, what would you do?" Sidney replied.

"It appears to be waiting for something," Derek said as he looked back at the Kyriaki.

" _You're not going to talk to me, are you~?_ " Kyriaki teased Derek. He did his best to ignore it and act like he couldn't hear but the Kyriaki seemed to know better. " _You're fresh blood, aren't you? First day on the job and yet you're scared._ "

"Derek man...kill it," Tyler said. "You're not scared, are you?"

" _Maybe this will help you,_ " the Kyriaki said before it started to move, using its wings to help move to the point where Derek couldn't keep up with it. The Kyriaki created lacerations with a variety of lengths...spelling out something. Everyone watched as Derek tried to laser the Kyriaki.

"Fresh...blood...can...hear...us..." Angie read as the Kyriaki marked. The vitals dropped and Derek dropped the laser to inject stabiliser into the patient. Derek wasn't going to let the Kyriaki claim the life of the patient.

" _I gave them the clue, being recorded and now all they have to do is link it to you,_ " the parasite told Derek before it started to create lacerations once more. This time the battle continued like it had done the first time Derek fought Kyriaki. The message had puzzled the others but the vitals were starting to plummet as the Kyriaki tore into the flesh.

"I'm not letting you take a life!" Derek swore under his breath. A few seconds later...the same star he saw the last time he operated on GUILT formed in front of him. Once again, when it was completed, he felt a burning sensation and time felt like it was slowing down. Derek hit Kyriaki with the laser and the parasite dug back into the organ. It continued on until the Kyriaki had been killed and moved onto the stainless steel bowl. The operation was a success.

"Great work...I'm glad that's over..." Sidney sounded like he wasn't sure what to say. Derek could guess that no one was able to say anything after what the Kyriaki strain had done. It had been recorded and Derek's Healing Touch started to fade too, making Derek feeling slightly light headed. Not the point where he was going to collapse but more that he just needed some fresh air.

"Dude, the Chiral reaction is negative~" Tyler spoke happily.

"Doctor, please treat those last few wounds and close him up." Sidney told him. Derek nodded and moved to suture up the remaining lacerations.

"You were testing for chirality?" Angie asked.

"We were, Angie. That's very observant of you."

"Does GUILT create cells with an unnatural chirality then?" Derek asked.

"Correct, using the Chiron Test, we can detect the specific wavelength they emit and that is how we are able to distinguish between the strains."

"So, that's the only reliable way to distinguish GUILT?"

"Yes, remind me to give you the Chiron Test equipment later. Sorry for wasting all that time. Finish up by suturing the incision please." Derek nodded and continued the operation by suturing up the incision. "Excellent work, I can see why my brother recommended you."

"Unbelievable..." Stephen smiled as he had watched the operation.

"Well, you still have a lot to learn...but despite that. It was increadable!" Cybil smiled at Derek.

"Stiles finished thirty minutes earlier than we estimated. Hopefully the patient will recover quickly, as well."

"Hehe, looks like times have changed, huh Derek?" Tyler asked.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 23: A New Gift Comes to Light

Derek sat back in his new office. That operation made him uncomfortable and it probably didn't help that the Kyriaki had decided to spill a secret of his. It wasn't going to be long before they found out that he could talk to the Kyriaki and that was why it stopped moving and waited, wanting to have a conversation with Derek. Again, Derek was told that he shared the same aura with the Kyriaki but now that he didn't kill like them. He wasn't going to kill anyone anyway but having the same thing told to him again didn't sit right with him. He wasn't even sure why he could understand what the Kyriaki was saying. Angie soon arrived in the room.

"Sidney wants to see you in the conference room..." She informed Derek.

"I'm going to take an educated guess...and it's about the message Kyriaki carved..."

"Probably."

"Let's go then," Derek got up from his desk and they headed to the conference room. Reaching there, everyone was present in the room. Most staff present had a cup of coffee with them, some with empty tubs of semi-skimmed milk or empty little packets of sugar. For those who had tea, tea bags would be placed on the saucer next to the cup of tea or on a separate saucer along with other tea bags. Once Derek and Angie entered, all eyes turned to them. Tyler smiled and made his way over to them.

"Come and take a seat, we're going to be discussing something important."

"Derek, I think you already know what we might be discussing," Sidney spoke.

"It's about the message...isn't it?" Derek asked.

"We've all re-watched the video footage from the operation and all of us has thought of what the message meant. 'Fresh blood can hear us', the only 'fresh' blood here would be you and Angie. We talked to Angie about it and she couldn't hear anything so that would only leave you, Dr. Stiles." Derek took a seat and sighed.

"There's still a lot of things I don't understand myself...I've got the Healing Touch I'm struggling to control...So if you're going to ask how come I can hear what they say...I can't answer that. I don't know if it's just Kyriaki of if it works with all GUILT..." Derek confessed.

"Wouldn't this make it easier to find victims of GUILT?" Tyler asked. "If Derek can hear them th-"

"I didn't accept the offer to be used as a tool. I came because I understand the threat that GUILT is and I swore to myself that I would help in the battle to cure it."

"The bigger question is...what did it say?" Cybil asked Derek. "Don't even think about lying."

"Aren't you a strange one? You share the same aura as us but you don't kill like us...Then it just wanted to talk, allowing me to treat the lacerations."

"Is that what happened when we first fought Kyriaki?" Angie asked and Derek nodded.

"Yes, it spoke then as well. I didn't say anything since I would just come out as crazy..."

"And the memories?"

"What memories?" Tyler immediately asked. "Are you finally recovering your memories?"

"I don't know whose memories they were...but it allowed me to figure out how to cure Kyriaki the first time. It's possible that it could happen with the other strains too...I don't know...and in all honesty...I'm scared to find out."

"What makes you scared?" Sidney asked.

"What...if the memories are mine...?"

"Derek, those aren't your memories! You would never create something like this. You're not that kind of man!" Tyler was the first to snap at Derek. There wasn't any way that Derek was behind GUILT. All the years that Tyler knew Derek, there wasn't any malice in Derek that would even put him down on that path. He wanted to get up and slap Derek around the face for even suggesting something like that but that would have been inappropriate behaviour and Sidney was in the room too along with the others.

"Maybe it's just been a long day and I need to go home and get some rest."

"Shall we do the training today?" Angie asked Derek.

"I think trying to activate the Healing Touch at the moment will put a lot of strain on my body having it already been activated earlier today," Derek informed Angie. She nodded in understanding. Tomorrow, they'll pick up the Healing Touch training as well as any other duties and responsibilities they had.

* * *

Derek: Well, that was eventful.

FireCacodemon: Yeah, super eventful.

Derek: Will this play in future chapters?

FireCacodemon: The talking GUILT? Of course~ Originally, no one was going to find out about Derek's gift but much like the Kyriaki in this chapter, I decided it would put another layer into the cake.

Derek: Okay. Well, that's going to backfire on me.

FireCacodemon: You never know~

Derek: Anyway, Resting Deeply - Oh, FireCacodemon enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

FireCacodemon: Before I forget, due to Halloween coming up, I decided to write a Halloween themed chapter based in this little world. Instead of throwing it in this one though, I'll be giving it it's own 'book' so to say. Depending on how the story goes, I might open it up to what you readers want to see. More will come when Halloween, Christmas and other things pass first.

Derek: The next update will be on the 15/10/2016


	26. Chapter 24 - Tyler's Secret

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 24:

Tyler's Secret

The brain was always a busy place; all the neurons were busy either typing in the newest memories to upload into the main database or others were looking at the long term memory, short term memories, favourite memories...or any other memories you should think of. You had neurons receiving signals from all over the body which were provided by a constant stream of live data. If any changes happened then the brain would instantly know and make changes accordingly. All the neurons looked identical, tall individuals with a variety of hair colours and lengths. All of them had light brown eyes and the same pale blue skin.

"Where's him?" A neuron asked this was the leader neuron, instead of having a pale blue skin colour; they had a darker blue skin colour indicating they were in charge of the organ.

"Sir, he's currently in the forbidden section." One of the many neurons informed the leader. He nodded and walked away. The forbidden section was where they first discovered him. Everything had shut down when Derek fell unconscious and then by the time everything powered up again, he was there, in the forbidden knowledge section. The neuron opened up the door to the forbidden knowledge section and it wasn't much of a surprise to see that he was there. There standing in the forbidden knowledge section was him. A pale purple bodied pathogen had taken the form of Derek without much detail though. The pathogen had two eyes on its face which were the colour of medium spring green as well as having a core of the same colour located in its chest. Sprouting out from its back were a large set of wings, between the fingers of the wings was a dark blue veil which helped it move through the flow of blood cells. Just coming out from the hip area of the pathogen, two smaller wings were present. The pathogen had a tail as well which held a smaller core in too, again with the same medium spring green colour too.

"That Kyriaki was referring to you, wasn't it?" The neuron asked the pathogen. The pathogen turned its attention towards the neuron and the core in its chest started to relay Morse code.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 24: Tyler's Secret

It had been a few days since Caduceus had found out about Derek's...gift. While nothing negative had come out from it, Derek knew that it was only a time-bomb before things immediately went worse. Derek had been given the GUILT patients to treat and handle and all the time, he was being told by the Kyriaki that he had the same aura as them. While at first it felt threatening but the more it was told to him the less impact that it had on him. Derek was mostly glad that the Kyriaki had remained quiet as they were undisturbed before an operation. Once Derek treated the wounds left by Kyriaki, that's when they started talking. Normally they would tell him off for ruining their work but Derek just ignored them and carried on with his job. Once they were defeated and extracted, the operation was finished and things went quiet. When it went quiet; that was Derek's favourite part of the Kyriaki operations. Shortly after the operation, Derek was asked to get something from Tyler. Something he was more than happy to do. Derek walked into the conference room where other members of staff had said that they last saw Tyler. Thanking them, he headed to the conference room and entered.

"Hey Tyler, you around?" Derek looked around to see that Tyler wasn't in the conference room. Sighing, Derek walked further into the room and looked around a little more. "Tyler, where are you? You told me you didn't have any patients today..." Derek looked down at the table to see that papers were spread out all over. Feeling his curiosity lit, he walked over and picked up some of the papers and started to read. "Looks to be Tyler's handwriting...Never could resist things he wrote. Heh, I guess he still finds time for academics, after all the work he has," he felt himself smiling.

Netherlands...Utrecht...Euthanasia. Derek paused. He wasn't sure why something like this was hiding among the thesis files. He continued to read with hope that it'll clear up on why euthanasia was present. Derek looked around on the table before he found a letter. Picking it up, he started to read the letter. "Thank you, Doctor. Because of you, my husband finally found peace." Derek put the letter down before the pieces of the puzzle started to form yet the crucial piece of the puzzle was still missing. The piece that was missing was the piece that explained why. The rumours had come to light about a Death Doctor and now with the thesis, it had pointed to Tyler but Derek wasn't sure what his reasons for doing this were.

"We'll bring that up at the next conference, then." Derek heard Tyler coming. Derek gathered all the other pages on the table and stacked them in a neat pile while keeping hold of them. A few seconds later and the door opened. Tyler walked through happily with a smile on his face. "Hey, what's happening, Derek? Need help with something?"

"I was asked to see if you about something about medicine for the GUILT patients..."

"Post-op medication?" Tyler asked before he started to think. "Hmm...As far as I know there hasn't been any- hm..." Then Tyler let out a sigh and reached out his hand to Derek. Derek handed the papers over to Tyler.

"I didn't think you'd take that path. What you told me before when everyone found out about my 'gift'...I'm not that type of man? I could say to you. I won't tell anyone about this but I want to know why."

"Wait...Derek...I'll tell you...if you do something for me." Tyler told him. Derek blinked before he nodded. It seemed like a fair trade. "I've been wanting to show you something...now with your gift coming to light...You would've found out about it sooner or later, anyway..." Tyler sounded defeated now. Derek wasn't sure where this was going but it sounded like he was going to get more pieces to the puzzle on why Tyler had chosen this path and if it was possible to change the path to a more positive outcome. "Follow me," Tyler beckoned Derek to follow.

Trauma Center: the Heart of Medicine – Chapter 24: Tyler's Secret

Derek followed Tyler through Caduceus until they reached the Recovery Ward, specifically room 305. Tyler knocked on the door before entering. The room had a nice view on the outside world which probably made patients feel a lot better and helped to 'speed' up their recovery. A few plants were dotted around the room to help increase the oxygen levels during the day; this was often changed at night when the plants were taken away due to them stealing more oxygen than carbon dioxide. There in the bed, lay a young female patient with dark purple hair (often mistaken for brown) tied up in pigtails by some orange bobbles and hair band. She was lying down in the bed before she turned her attention towards Tyler and Derek when they entered the room. Once she saw Tyler, a bright smile filled her face and she forced herself to sit up.

"Hey...Tyler," she struggled to speak.

"How're you doing, Amy?" Tyler smiled back at her and walked over to her, pulling up a chair to take a seat next to her. Derek felt awkward standing in the room when she wasn't his patient.

"Not so good..." She admitted.

"Oh...Sorry I made you get up then." Tyler looked at Derek. "This is my sister, Amy. She's been hospitalised here for about two years now."

"She's been infected with GUILT...hasn't she?" Derek asked.

"Yeah...can you...hear anything?" Tyler asked.

"I mainly only hear when I'm opera-" Derek stopped. Tyler looked at him slightly confused before he realised that Derek was hearing something. Derek wasn't sure what he was hearing. What he was hearing sounded like one half of a melody with notes missing here and there before it looped once more. Rarely did Derek hear the full melody that he was hearing.

"Derek? What are you hearing?" Tyler asked. Amy looked confused at Derek.

"A melody...a broken melody and rarely...do I hear the full melody..." Derek admitted.

"I didn't come to Caduceus with the reason you did...I came to Caduceus because of Amy's condition. Amy, this is Derek Stiles. He's an old friend of mine. We're kinda like metaphorical brothers~" Tyler smiled at Amy. "He's going to be treating you, so go easy on him, okay?"

"...Hee, okay," Amy giggled. She smiled at Derek. He didn't register the smile, his mind was elsewhere. The melody he was hearing was from the GUILT and he knew it...but he wasn't sure what the operation was going to be like or what he was going to be dealing with anyway. This was all new information and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it.

"Did you come to examine her again, Dr. Chase?" The nurse looked at Tyler and smiled.

"Bro, this is Leslie Sears, one of Caduceus' many nurses. She's been looking after several GUILT patients as well as the patients you treated. But Nah, I just came to see how my little sis was holding up," Tyler informed Leslie.

"Oh, I see. Well in that case, Amy hasn't been doing her homework lately." Tyler looked at Amy with a joking upset/hurt expression. It made Amy laugh and that was the main reason. "I was actually hoping you could talk to her about that."

"Amy," Tyler smirked.

"But it's soooo boring!" Amy whined. Derek watched how the two were interacting with each other. It was a cute scene to watch...if Derek couldn't hear the broken melody from the GUILT inside Amy.

"Sis...if you slack off, then you'll end up dumb like your big brother. You want people to know how smart you are, don'tcha? Anyway, gotta' run. I'll come visit again tomorrow, okay?" Tyler asked Amy.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 24: Tyler's Secret

"I don't know what it feels like to be in your shoes...you must be going through a lot Tyler..."

"Yeah, I guess it's payback from what I've been doing, huh?" Tyler sighed. Derek knew what he meant. Tyler took Derek's silence as he didn't have anything to say. "How much did you read?"

"Despite what the topic is about, you've obviously put a lot of research into it and I did enjoy reading it, despite being against it."

"I've been practising euthanasia ever since I graduated. That's...my deep dark secret...I didn't want you to find out about it...just Amy..."

"Because Amy became infected with GUILT and no way to cure her...you saw her getting weaker and weaker, right?"

"Yeah..."

"What started this?"

"One of the professors I had before we met died of cancer. It was already too late when they found it. Professor Bonca told them that, himself...All he had left were a few weeks of suffering and painful treatments...Damn it! Good people shouldn't have to go through that pain before they die!"

"So you gave him the gift of a painless death. Maybe I'm just too blind to understand why people would want that, most patients I've treated have wanted to live rather than die."

"Of course, people would prefer to live, it's only natural but if everything causes pain, and there's no chance of recovery...then...are you really living?" Again, Derek was left speechless once more. "No, you're just staying around so other people don't feel bad."

"That isn't true..."

"Call it naive but, I knew there might be consequences when I started...if you found out...you would instantly reject my friendship and not talk to me again. You're probably thinking its just suicide. Or worse, murder...But things are different now."

"Because of Amy..."

"I want to be there for Amy! If you're gonna' turn me in, at least wait until Amy's gone, okay?" Tyler placed his hands on Derek's shoulders and looked him sternly in his eyes.

"So, you're planning on doing this to Amy too? If that's the case, you might as well let the GUILT kill her instead." Very swiftly, Tyler didn't hesitate to punch Derek's shoulder.

"I'm saving her from the pain! If this was your mother what would you do?!" Tyler demanded from Derek. "If she was infected with GUILT, what would YOU do?!"

"If my mother was infected with GUILT that I'd work day and night to find a cure for it! I already lost my father to cancer, I'm not losing my mother to come stupid little parasite!" Derek yelled at Tyler, he already knew that it was a possibility for his mother to contract GUILT herself, much like himself and anyone else. GUILT was man-made and their ways of infection were still a mystery. As long as GUILT was out there, there was a chance that anyone could become infected with it.

"What if she was begging for it to end?"

"Then I'd break the rules and operate on her myself!"

* * *

Derek: Why do I feel a fight between me and Tyler happening soon?

FireCacodemon: Hehe, you'll see.

Derek: Right...

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Thank you~ I'm just glad all that planning before hand is paying off with the fan-fiction. I don't know how many people are reading this but I wanted to show how much I love Trauma Center: Second Opinion/Under the Knife while also throwing in my own stuff to make it a little more interesting. I'm glad you and others are enjoying reading this. Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War is easily one of my favourite fan-fictions at the moment.

Derek: RandomButLoved - Yes...more lacerations for me to suture up...thanks Kyriaki...but on the other hand, the Halloween update is coming along nicely. Something to look forward to.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all for now. Enjoy yourself and be careful of GUILT~

Derek: Reviews are always appreciated. Any questions? Don't hesitate to PM FireCacodemon. FireCacodemon doesn't bite. We promise!

FireCacodemon: Next update is going to be on the 20/10/2016.


	27. Chapter 25 - The Musical Deftera

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter! So early because it's MONDAY!

Derek: Trauma Center Second Opinion/Under the Knife belong to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Another one of my favourite GUILT. *Giggles.*

Derek: Just...go on with the chapter. I'll deal with an excited FireCacodemon.

* * *

Chapter 25:

The Musical Deftera

"Are you feeling anything?" Angie asked Derek as he drew a star in the air with his fingers. The sigh that escaped from Derek's mouth answered the question. Derek wasn't focusing since he discovered what Tyler had been up to and suddenly having Amy on his hands as well as many other GUILT patients. Despite Stephen's attempts to defeat the Kyriaki, it always seemed to get the better of him yet always failed when it came to Derek doing the operation. Angie gently placed her hand on Derek's arm. "Want to talk about why you're so stressed?" Angie asked.

"No...Let's just try again," Derek said as he moved to try and activate the Healing Touch. Angie shook her head and moved to stand in Derek's way and gently grabbed his arm to stop him from drawing another star in the air.

"No, the Healing Touch isn't going to come to you when you're stressed like you are now. We're taking a break."

"The sooner I ga-"

"No, we're going now." It wasn't long before Angie had officially dragged Derek away from the OR. In the conference room were the staff that Derek and Angie had been introduced before. Tyler looked away as he saw Derek and Derek did the same. The friction between the two was there once more. The staff seemed to ignore the friction between the two doctors before Leslie burst into the room.

"Doctor! Quickly! Amy's condition is getting worse!" She had tears running down her face, Tyler immediately looked up at her hearing the name Amy. "Her vials dropped to the low forties and she's losing consciousness!"

"What!?" Stephen exclaimed as he got up from his seat. He turned his attention towards the rest of the staff. "Everyone, prepare for surgery! Angie, bring the patient! I'll meet you in the OR. Hurry!" He demanded before he started to run out the conference room. Most of the staff members got up and sprung into action. Angie had run off to get Amy ready for the operation and remaining in the conference room was Derek and Tyler.

"Tyler, this is an emergency! Get off your butt and let's get moving!" Derek shot at Tyler. Tyler didn't even dare to look at Derek in the face. Tyler remained silent too. "You're just going to sit there and not do anything?" Derek asked him.

"...You can't operate on her." Tyler told Derek.

"I have to."

"Haven't you seen the PET results? The GUILT is already migrating. Her respiratory system's in trouble and her digestive tract is next."

"So when Amy needs her big brother the most...he turns to letting GUILT claim her life. I didn't realise you were a coward!"

"...Do you have any idea how many things we've tried?!" Tyler roared at Derek. Derek watched as Tyler finally plucked up the courage and snapped at Derek. "Dr. Clarks couldn't help, and he's the best there is! All he could do was to thin out some of the tumours!"

"So...this GUILT creates tumours..."

"Derek...I watched Amy get weaker and weaker...day by day...Amy doesn't have a lot of time left...'What are we supposed to do?' We're supposed to leave her alone, so she doesn't have to suffer. Do you really think cutting her up even more is gonna' do anything?!" The argument was heating up, Derek should have just walked away but hearing this from Tyler...he felt rage bubbling up inside of him. It wasn't something he was used to feeling, naturally being a calm person but now...he couldn't stand what he was hearing.

"So, you're just going to watch her die? You're just going to hide in the corner while she cries out for you in pain wanting you to be there by her side. You're going to let GUILT claim the life of your sister...Some brother you are!"

"You don't get it! She doesn't need to go through all this suffering! Even if this operation helps, she might never open her eyes again! She'll just be connected to some machine...waiting to die...If that's the case, then I'd rather send her off myself..." Once the sentence was finished, Derek threw a punch at Tyler, slamming his fist into Tyler's cheek which resulted in Tyler stumbling back. Derek knew his punch wasn't strong enough to cause any serious damage but damn, did it feel good. Tyler started to rub his cheek.

"You call yourself her brother?!" Derek yelled.

"You don't know what it feels like! You're an only child! You don't know what it feels like to watch someone grow weaker and weaker! I'm supposed to watch my sister suffer because that's my job? I don't care if I lose my license...We're talking about my sister!"

"You're right I don't know what it's like to lose a sibling...I remember when my father passed away and Tama...but I know I can help save your sister! She won't have to go through any more pain! I don't care if I get your consent to operate on Amy! Even if she passes away...she'll be GUILT free!" And with that, Derek stormed out the room and ran towards the OR where everyone was waiting. Tyler growled and chased after Derek.

Derek forced open the OR doors and walked inside to see everyone's face held a sour expression. The news wasn't going to be good. Just by being near Amy, Derek could already hear more melodies than he had before. Instead of one melody, he could hear three different melodies all playing different tunes and it sounded like a mess but it meant that the GUILT was still there. Just hearing the broken melodies was starting to give Derek a headache. If that was their intention then he needed to act quickly and deal with the GUILT.

"What's the situation, Dr. Clarks?" Derek asked.

"We may not...be able to operate..."

"Reason?"

"The GUILT's in her lungs...it moved a lot faster than we expected...Because of that...she's not strong enough to survive the surgery..."

'The GUILT probably moved quicker because I'm here...' Derek thought to himself. "I'm guessing then separating the operations..."

"No good...if we don't extract the GUILT entirely, we'll end up right back where we started."

"Now do you get it Derek?! This is how it always works!" Tyler yelled at Derek.

"What...happened to your face?" Angie asked Tyler.

"It's nothing," Tyler said quickly. "I always knew it would come down to something like this..."

"Then I'll do the operation, let me take charge and I can save her," Derek spoke with a strong determination. "As long as we extract all the GUILT, there's a chance of recovery, right?" Derek took a step forward before he was grabbed and pulled up to Tyler's face.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!"

"Dr. Chase! Put Derek down!" Stephen said sternly. Tyler angrily sighed and pushed Derek away from him. "With the Healing Touch, it might be possible." The sound of coughing filled the room. All the attention turned onto Amy as she was coughing and gasping for air. They needed to act now if they had a slim chance of saving Amy.

"...Ty...ler..." Amy spoke weakly.

"Amy!" Tyler ran over to her side and did his best to ease her pain.

"Tyler...ple...please...ope...oper..." Amy started before Tyler stopped her.

"Aren't you...scared...?" Tyler asked her. She nodded in his arms. If she wasn't scared then you could say she was foolish. She had a pathogen living inside her which was slowly killing her. Anyone would be scared...

"I'll...be...fine..." Amy smiled at Tyler. "You...wo...worked...hard...to be...become a...doctor...I'm...going...to...tr...try ha...hard...too...You...'re...a g...good...doctor...mak...makes me...ha...happy..." Derek walked towards Tyler as Amy's words had hit him hard. Hard enough for him to see what Amy wanted instead of what he had been practising. Tears started to fill Tyler's eyes as realisation had settled down. Derek placed his hand on his shoulder. Tyler looked up at him.

"I thought I was doing what was best for Amy...You were right...I was being a coward...I didn't even consider what she would want...Derek...I give you consent...can you handle the operation for me? I don't...deserve to touch her...not with these hands."

"Tyler, I joined Caduceus for this specific reason. To help people. Why did you become a doctor?" Derek asked Tyler.

"..." Tyler went quiet once more.

"A doctor's job is to help. Shouldn't we do everything we can, if it could save a person's life?"

"Yeah..."

"Dr. Chase, please brief Dr. Stiles on the Deftera strain of GUILT." Stephen asked Tyler. He nodded.

"Yeah, no problem...Hang on, Sis. We'll be right back!" Tyler told Amy. She nodded weakly and smiled. Tyler wasn't sure what he was feeling...he was feeling...free? Maybe it was because Amy saw him as her big brother going to assist in the fight with her illness.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine: Chapter 25: The Musical Deftera

Tyler had pulled up what they knew about the strain of GUILT. He looked at Derek and handed the files and research notes over to Derek so that he could get a proper read through. Chiral reaction positive – Deftera bodies detected. Complete removal from the stomach and the lungs is required

"The Deftera's basically a tumour...a really knarly one too. It replicates its DNA while actively moving through the body," Tyler started to inform Derek.

"Replicating its DNA while moving creates the illusion that it's moving from organ to organ?" Derek questioned and Tyler nodded.

"Correct, it copies itself to other locations like you just said. It keeps replicating its DNA and creating new tumours."

"And Amy's had this for two years...?" Angie asked.

"Is there a weak point?" Derek asked.

"Deftera comes in two flavours. We'll call 'em Type A and Type B. Type A's and Type B's like to eat each other when they meet up. Good part is that they're both equally strong, so they kinda' just stall there."

"Then that would be our chance to attack and treat them like they're just another tumour?" Derek asked. Tyler nodded.

"So, after we drain the GUILT's tissue, they'll be small enough to excise it!" Angie smiled happily, knowing that now there was a chance to help Amy.

"Hopefully...this is all still theoretical. One wrong move and they multiply, so there's no room for trial and error...It's not like we could safely test the theory before trying it after all...But you have the Healing Touch Derek. I've seen you use it, man...it's amazing! If anyone can save Amy now, I know it's you! I don't need to tell you the objective of this operation, do I?"

"Remove the GUILT from the patient's stomach and lungs," Derek spoke. Tyler nodded.

"Just...save her, man...All that stuff I said before? Please...just forget it...Please Derek..."

"I understand Tyler," Derek nodded. Putting on his surgical mask, whipping on some gloves Derek struck the pose. It was more to make Tyler smile than anything else and it worked.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 25: The Musical Deftera

The operation had started, Stephen was going to be Derek's support and he was thankful for that. The rest of the team were there waiting for Derek to make the first move. Cameras were over head of the patient so that everyone could see exactly what was going on and how Derek was doing in the operation. The vitals monitor was reading at seventy-five, not the forty that Leslie exclaimed before due to the stabilising serum that was pumped into her body to make this operation even possible.

"This is really bad...We need to hurry!" Angie ordered Derek. He grabbed the antibiotic gel and disinfected the stomach area before grabbing a scalpel and making his incision. Opening up Amy, tumours were already present on the stomach. A simple burn with the laser was enough to remove them. Once they had been burnt off, the Deftera was going to appear and the battle was going to start. The tumours started to multiply, creating smaller tumours near the larger tumours. Derek moved the laser to burn them off too. "Our data indicates that the Deftera bodies could appear at any time, when they combine to form a tumour, use the drain." They waited before the Deftera appeared.

Two different bodies of Deftera appeared. Both the types looked like a koi fish with one body having the top talk of its body coloured red and the bottom half, white with a 'fin' emerging from the bottom half of the body and connected to a curled up wing-like 'fin' to help it swim around on the infected organ. On the head of the Deftera, was a large black eye, it was possible that it was the core of the Deftera as it wasn't used as an eye as the pair of Deftera bodies were just bumping into the membrane of the stomach before moving off in a different direction. The second body of Deftera looked identical to the red bodied Deftera but was coloured blue. Type-A, the red bodied Deftera seemed to have more energy as the pathogen swam quickly around the organ while the Type-B body, seemed to look rather drowsy and drained of energy. It wasn't that much of a surprise to hear the melody that the Deftera bodies were singing about didn't match up well. It was interesting to watch the Deftera bodies bounce off the walls of the stomach before they finally met with each other. That was when they both gained enough and spun around each other before fusing together. The melody became complete. The 'wings' of the Deftera stuck out and the colours of red and blue vanished. The Deftera spun around before the drain was applied to them and their tissue was starting to drain. Not liking this, the Deftera broke apart and went on their merry way until the next time they met. Watching this whole process, Derek felt a sharp pain in his head...another memory returned.

The world was black around him.

" _Man craws on the Earth like vermin, only breeding and fighting for all eternity. Yet you dare judge them...You, who lost the ability to die._ " Derek heard the same voice from before. He didn't like the voice even more now. Not with what was currently happening now. He didn't need this, he needed to simple wake up and continue the operation or Amy was going to die and Tyler would never forgive him.

"What's that...even supposed to mean...?" Derek asked but the voice never came back. The lights quickly turned on and Derek found himself back in a laboratory. In front of him were some more artificial lungs which appeared to be hooked up to a specially made heart pumping machine, supposed to simulate the beating heart of a healthy person as well as a machine to simulate the breathing of an average person. Inside the red fish bowl this time was a purple version of the Deftera strain but yet on the lungs, was the original two types. Unaware on what was actually going on, he looked around and noticed some paper work, he tried to read it but the handwriting was blurred by something. Giving up, he looked back at the Deftera pathogens and watched their movement. That was when he noticed that one of each tumour the Deftera created started to move. Derek watched in horror as one of each type of tumours morphed into another body of Deftera and depending on their colour, depended on their type. He had just witnessed how Deftera appeared to move in the body.

"So...that's how they 'move'," Derek muttered. Shortly after, he was thrown out the memory and back to reality.

"Derek!" He heard Angie yell as he returned back to reality.

"You just zoned out on us..." Stephen told Derek.

"What's it been doing?" Derek asked as he looked down at the Deftera, both of them were swimming around in the organ and he was surprised to see that there weren't any tumours. Stephen must have handled that but as Derek wasn't there they could have just created more and more tumours. Now he was back to reality though, as soon as they joined, Derek went in for the drain. The battle had continued. Derek continued to drain the Deftera when they had fused to try and eat each other. Slowly the Deftera were losing their colour indicating how weak they were getting. Once all colour was drained from them he heart the others breathe a sigh of relief.

"Chiral reaction is dropping! It...Stopped moving?" Angie asked confused.

"Alright, excise the Deftera and move on," Stephen told Derek.

"..." Derek continued to watch the Deftera. It wouldn't be that easy for him...not when Kyriaki had just kept attacking until Derek finally put a stop to it...he wasn't going to expect Deftera to be this easy.

"Dr. Stiles?"

"Dr. Clarks, what did Deftera do when you excised it the first time?"

"It stopped moving and I excised it, why?"

"Watch..." Derek pointed towards the Deftera before the Deftera picked up speed and frantically started spinning, creating tumours very close to it.

"It's out of control! We have to get it out of there!" Angie commanded. Derek grabbed the scalpel and cut around the Deftera. Angie provided him with the forceps and another nurse provided the bowl for the Deftera to be placed in. "Excision complete! You've removed the GUILT from her stomach. We'll move to the lungs next. First, treat the remaining wounds." Angie informed Derek. Taking the synthetic membrane, Derek covered the hole where the Deftera was before applying the gel. Aware that the tumours could become more bodies of Deftera, he used the laser on them, burning them off. Amy's digestive system was going to be fine but her respiratory system was still in serious trouble. Treating the wounds, Derek sutured up the incision and applied the gel and shortly after, applied the bandage onto the stitching.

"Y-you did it,Doctor!" Angie smiled happily.

"Amy's going to be okay...it's a miracle..." Tyler sounded relieved that Amy was going to be saved.

"We'll move onto the lungs, next. We're counting on you, Dr. Stiles."

"C'mon, Derek! Save my little sister!"

"Please perform a lobotomy," Angie told him. Derek nodded and the operation continued. Derek opened up her lungs to find that there were two pairs of Deftera swimming around. "There are two pairs of Deftera! Careful of those with like colours!" Derek nodded and grabbed the antibiotic gel. It was going to hurt Amy but if it meant that it helped keep the pairs together, then he was going to do it. The Deftera continued to swim around the organ before both pairs of Deftera were on their last legs. Another drain on both pairs and they were ready to be extracted. "Continue the drainage...We'll be able to excise it soon, I hope." Angie spoke.

"Vitals up please," Derek said and Angie nodded, bringing up the vitals while Derek focused on the Deftera pairs. Both pairs ended up meeting in the centre of the lung. Instead of draining one of the pairs, the drain drained them both. The melody of the Deftera turned chaotic and moved all over the place but both sets soon viciously created tumours. "Not good!" Derek moved to cut them both out. The star formed once more, Derek reached towards the star and the powers returned, like they had done for Kyriaki. Time slowed down, giving Derek enough time to treat the Deftera. Cutting both the Deftera out and then covering the holes with the synthetic membranes before treating the tumours that the Deftera created. Once everything had been treated, Derek sighed, feeling exhausted.

"The GUILD has been eradicated! Chiral reaction is negative. The operation was successful!" Angie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good work, Doctor."

"Thanks...Derek...Thank you so much..." Tyler sounded relieved. "You're a real doctor, dude...I respect that..." Derek smiled and continued the operation, suturing up the incision, Derek applied the antibiotic gel and soon the bandaging.

"Amy should have a smooth and painless recovery," Angie said happily. Looking cheerful as Derek started to feel faint, he did his best not to let is show but the Healing Touch was taking its toll on him once more.

"Derek...I owe you, man...How can I ever repay you for all this?" Tyler asked. Derek waved it off for now, he just wanted to get out of here and sit down. If he fell asleep there, then at least there wasn't the risk of hurting himself by collapsing. Angie noticed and they left the OR.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 25: The Musical Deftera

Tyler walked into the staff room to find that Derek was drifting between falling asleep and remaining awake. He gently sat down next to Derek and shook him gently. "Derek...it's up to you, man...If you want to turn me in, do it. I'll resign, if that's what it takes, I don't care...I'm just glad Amy's okay. Thanks...Derek." Derek weakly poked Tyler, making him look at him.

"Just...do me a favour..."

"Huh?"

"As much as I'm against the topic...re-edit that thesies you wrote and donate it to Caduceus..."

"What? Are you feeling okay, dude?" Tyler asked, smiling slightly.

"Tyler...you've always been good at writing detailed papers..."

"You were good too before something happened."

"Despite how you used the research, your thesis was no exception. Eliminating pain and suffering...facing Death...I might be able to use that against GUILT...there's always the chance that I'll be infected...but doctors and patients may be able to benefit from what you wrote. Find a way to use that information to save people's lives...not take. That's all I ask." Tyler smiled.

"You got it bro," he laughed lightly. The door was opened and Leslie walked in.

"Oh, there you are! Amy's going to be awake, soon."

"Then let's go check on her, then. What do you think, Big Brother?" Derek asked with a smile on his face.

"H-hey, don't call me that...!" Tyler got up and went to follow Leslie. Just before he reached her room, Tyler realised that Derek wasn't following him. He quickly ran back to the staff room to find that Derek had fallen asleep. Smiling, Tyler left Derek alone and moved to see his sister alone.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading the chapter. I hoped you like it.

Derek: Resting Deeply - FireCacodemon loves it...I hate it. That's probably because only I'm hearing what the GUILT is saying and no one else. The plan with the GUILT is that they're all different. The first Kyriaki wanted to be noticed while the other Kyriaki patient knew what it was doing and just wanted to kill. Deftera and the others will follow this pattern too. FireCacodemon's planned the first encounter to be the first time it's infected so doesn't know what to do or getting it's feet, so to say while as we progress, the GUILT becomes more 'mean' and aggressive. Hope this helps.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Psst~ In the extra chapters being written, I can further explore/write more scenes between Derek and Tyler. ;) More will be uncovered in the story as you'll read later. But for now, there isn't much. XD

Derek: And that's it for now. We might just write an extra chapter to slot in after this ending since FireCacodemon had an idea from this ending after we finished writing the bomb(s) (coming later). So kinda look forward to that? I think?

FireCacodemon: Yes~ So if you enjoyed the chapter, send us a review and let us know, they're always appreciated. On an additional note, the next chapter will be coming on on the 22/10/2016. Wow, this month seems to be going quick. o.o


	28. Chapter 26 - The International Conferenc

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus. The cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next chapter for you all.

* * *

Chapter 26:

The International Conference

Derek gently knocked on Sidney's door. He wasn't sure why he was being called to Sidney's office. He had already told Sidney all that he knew about with his 'gift' of hearing GUILT, he also said before that he wasn't going to be used as a tool just to find who was infected with GUILT so it was possible that Sidney wanted him for something else. Hearing Sidney call him to enter, opening the door Derek walked inside.

"Excuse me, sir...What did you want to see me about?" Derek asked.

"This operation is amazing. Your focused concentration is simply unbelievable," Sidney spoke as Derek walked over towards the desk.

"Is that the video of our GUILT procedure from the previous day? Deftera?" Derek asked and Sidney nodded.

"Yes, I had my secretary transfer it to an HDV media card. Watching this back in slow motion actually reveals quite a bit," Sidney looked towards Derek and gestured him to take a seat. Derek nodded and gently took a seat.

"Have...you told anyone else about my...'gift'?" Derek asked. Sidney shook his head

"That will be up to your choice if you choose to tell."

"What...did you call me for?"

"There's an event I'd like you to attend," Sidney told Derek when he turned the video off. His focus was on Derek now.

"What...sort of event?" There door was suddenly opened and a tall, grouchy looking male worker entered the room. He had long dark hair which reached just below his chin. He looked very sleep deprived but Derek wasn't sure, some people naturally looked sleepy.

"Hey, real fast. I need your signature for this," he spoke in an equally grouchy voice yet it was interesting at the same time. Sidney sighed as if this had happened many times before. The new worker walked towards Sidney and placed a clip board down on the desk.

"...Victor, we're in the middle of a meeting."

"This will only take a second."

"Derek, this is Victor Niguel, he's the head of the Caduceus research division. He's responsible for a lot of Caduceus' medical technology," Sidney informed Derek. Victor didn't seem to notice Derek sitting in the chair opposite Sidney. He was determined to get what he wanted.

"This is that petition we went over yesterday. There's no changes..." Victor looked at Derek. "Huh? Who's the new guy?"

"This is Derek Stiles, from Hope Hospital. He's hardly new. You need to get out of that laboratory more often," Sidney informed Victor.

"Stiles...as in Arthur Stiles' son?" Victor asked. Sidney responded with a simple nod. "Well then, that changes things. You've got the Healing Touch...I'm Victor, from R&D. How's it going?"

"What's your connection to my father...?" Derek asked.

"I've read all of Arthur's work, that's it."

"Before you leave, when...I have time I want to work on the GUILT extracted from the patients." Sidney sat back and watched this unfold. Victor wasn't the type of person to show interest in someone and often insulted people quickly. With Derek's interest in researching the GUILT, if they manage to extract a living GUILT pathogen, then they could use it to see if Derek could tell them who was releasing the GUILT. There was a chance that Victor might actually get out the lab more...or Derek to start doing what Victor does and stay in the lab unless needed.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Defeating and extracting GUILT isn't enough for me. If possible...I want to help make a serum to help either to slow down the GUILT or to at least help post-GUILT infections."

"Rumours have it that you can communicate to GUILT?" Victor asked.

"Extracting living samples...might be impossible."

"Not impossible, just unlikely. I'll see what happens. You do well; I might let you into my lab." Sidney took that to be the cue to sign the document that Victor had presented him. Signing the document, he handed the clipboard back to Victor.

"How's this, Victor?" Sidney asked. Victor took the board and looked at the signature.

"Looks good to me. Okay, see you later." Victor took the board and started to leave the room, he looked back at Derek before leaving. Once Victor had left the room, Derek looked back at Sidney.

"I'm sorry about that. Victor doesn't really observe manners."

"Seems to be more focused on his job."

"Yes, much like you're determined to fight GUILT, he's determined to stay in his lab and work." Derek smiled slightly. "I apologise for the interruption and moving off topic, let's return back to the discussion of your trip."

"Yes sir."

"Our international conference will be held in Angeles Bay this month. The topics discussed will be on the recent issue of medical terrorism. Dr. Stiles, I'd like you to attend as a representative of Caduceus USA. I'd also like you to speak about the strains of GUILT you've operated on, and the procedures involved. Can you do that?"

"I don't feel like I can do the task...seeing as I haven't really been working here long. I'm sure that others can do a better job with it. I...don't have confidence speaking to a large audience," Derek admitted to Sidney. He nodded, understanding what Derek was meaning.

"I've chosen you because we're also going to be showing footage of your operations. I'd prefer that you were there to explain the surgeries, step by step. Dr. Myers will be going with you, so I'll ask her to translate for you, as well."

"Well...If I'm not going alone then I'll do my best."

"Have fun, Derek."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 26: The International Conference

Derek didn't have long to prepare but he got what he could together as well as trying to calm himself down in the car with Cybil. She seemed calm and was much more interested in watching Derek trying to calm himself down with an amused smile on her face. This was going to be the first time that Derek was going to talk openly about GUILT and about how he defeated Kyriaki and the Deftera. He could easily mess everything up or even just confess that he could talk with the GUILT. He still wasn't sure if that was good or not but if it was possible, the next time he had a chance to talk to the GUILT, he was going to take it. He hated having questions in his mind and no answers to put to them. They had arrived at the conference center and Derek plucked up the courage to do his talk.

"Relax, you'll do great," Cybil smiled at him as they walked into the building. Already, there were many people there and all of them looked at Derek and Cybil as they entered. Derek felt his body tense but Cybil kept calm and smiled, dragging Derek over to some people to have a conversation with them. Naturally, Derek just remained quiet and spoke when he was pulled into the conversation. When the conference started, Derek and Cybil took their seats and waited to be called on. Soon, Derek was called to represent Caduceus USA.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 26: The international Conference

"Once again, that was Dr. Stiles of Caduceus USA." Derek was glad to finally be away from the attention. He and Cybil had done a good job explaining about what they had discovered about Kyriaki and Deftera (his gift remained hidden) as well as a tiny bit of information about the Healing Touch since it was still an incredibly rare gift. Derek had answered any questions possible that he was given yet and Cybil was there translating for him. The two made a good team, once Derek had gotten comfortable; he presented what Caduceus USA had found out flawlessly as well as what happened in his operations against the GUILT. Finally sitting down, Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that's over. Thanks for your help, Dr. Myers," Derek just felt so free now that the attention was off him.

"That's not a problem. I think the video footage really got their attention. I'm just glad you loosened up out there once you became confident. I was worried you were going to crack under the pressure. Have you ever spoken to a big group like that before?"

"Just my class, nothing as big as this though. I'm much more interested in helping my patients than standing up and talking..." Derek let out a small laugh. "Even if I had the time for meetings, I'd probably just end up falling asleep from over exhaustion. This would be the first presentation to a large audience such as this."

"A lot of doctors are that way too but you should still schedule time to look after yourself and to attend conferences. It's the only way to keep up on the latest technology, y'know? Being a doctor is like being a lifelong student."

"I haven't even been a surgeon for one year. Dr. Kasal used to say the same thing, all doctors are students. I'll do my best to take both of your advice now...I just don't know since GUILT doesn't want to settle down."

"Good ol' Greg, huh? Now he was one heck of a public speaker. He was confident, threw in some jokes, never had stage fright. I remember staying up all night helping him make slides...Never mind...That's all in the past now, anyway."

"It sounds like you two were close," Derek smiled, hinting towards a possible romance.

"It...wasn't like that. He was a great guy, so I always did what I could to help out," She looked a little down.

"Really...?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She demanded from Derek.

"Hear that? I think they're starting the next presentation." Derek quickly changed the topic as the presentation started.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – The International Conference

"That concludes the disease treatment workshop. Next we'll have an update on the fight against medical terrorism. Speaking on this topic is Langston Miller, Chief of Caduceus Europe." Derek's attention was put on a tall blond haired man with blue eyes, with a blond moustache. He wore a white shirt with a black tie and a black blazer which held the Caduceus logo as well as what looked to be badges above the pocket. He stood tall and proud and wasn't afraid to speak about what he wanted.

"I received this report a few hours ago. I hope it finds you well. As we all know, medical terrorism poses a serious threat to all people in the world today. Disease reports have doubled in the past year alone. Unfortunately, the motivation behind this epidemic is still unknown. But, we have received confirmation that the group responsible calls themselves "Delphi"." Director Miller informed everyone.

"Delphi...?" Derek repeated the name like it held some meaning.

"The Greek oracle?" Cybil looked at Derek confused yet he remained with an interested face.

"The messages we've received from them have been cryptic, at best. Their philosophy and demands are still a mystery. Are they related to other terrorist cells? We're not sure. For all we know, they could be a fanatical cult. But, whoever they are, we know that they're hostile and organised. We believe there may be additional clues hidden in the strange letters that arrived shortly before each GUILT operation."

"Linda..." Derek muttered, Cybil looked at him confused. She was going to have to ask him about it later.

"Medicine has advanced quickly since the advent of genetic engineering. But, as GUILT has shown us, diseases can evolve just as fast. The ramifications of medical terrorism are grave, indeed. And, it's going to take our best minds to find a way to stop it...though, we may finally have somewhere for them to start looking. We've received news of an abandoned Delphi research facility...It seems they entered a small African village, possible by posing as the NPO. I'm afraid they were using the townspeople to develop GUILT..." Derek's hands curled into fists. Cybil noted Derek's change in behaviour after hearing that. Derek was pissed that Delphi were using people to develop GUILT.

"Bastards..." Derek growled.

"..." Cybil watched Derek before Director Miller continued his speech.

"The town was destroyed, and the facility was abandoned. But, I'm sure there's something there that might lead us to Delphi. I propose that Caduceus send a research team to Africa. Supplies and manpower will need to be approved by each division. I hope to have your cooperation.

"I'm going to ask Sidney if I can go," Derek said, Cybil nodded in agreement.

'He got really angry that people were used in GUILT...There's something more than what we're seeing to you...isn't there, Derek?' Cybil thought to herself.

* * *

FireCacodemon: The next chapter is split into parts. I hate to kinda say it but I prefer the Second Opinion version of the chapter better. Mainly because the bomb is easier and there's a part where focus isn't really needed as such while in Under the Knife, you need to concentrate on EVERYTHING. Under the Knife will come out first before Second Opinion will.

Derek: When will they be coming out?

FireCacodemon: We have reviews first.

Derek: Right.

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Derek and Angie deserve to get close, they do work with each other~ *wink* *wink* but I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. What part did you enjoy the best?

Derek: Probably the punch.

FireCacodemon: Out of character for you but it fits with the story and that's what mattered.

Derek: RandomButLoved - There is nothing going on between me and Tyler! We're just friends! I swear!...Even though I'm not triggering the Healing Touch on my own...it sure does take a lot of energy from me...wonder what'll happen when I do finally gain control over the Healing Touch...?

FireCacodemon: You'll find out~

Derek: Yeah...Thank you for reading this chapter, we hope you enjoyed the chapter.

FireCacodemon: The next chapter will be coming out on the 26/10/2016. Bye~


	29. Chapter 27 - P1 Keep Talking and

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. Yup...the chapter is called Keep Talking a Nobody Explodes.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Well, this is part one. Under the Knife, Second Opinion will be coming along in a few days. Apart from that, give it a read~

* * *

Chapter 27:

Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes

(Part 1: Under the Knife)

Derek mentally sighed; he couldn't talk all this talk when his mind was busy trying to understand GUILT. It was all very interesting but at the same time, his mind was getting rather tired of all this information. He leaned back in his chair and suppressed a yawn as he looked down at the notes in front of him. He wasn't going to remember everything so writing down notes was important. Cybil had done the same as Derek had, sharing the same idea.

"Talk about long speeches," Derek muttered. He heard Cybil chuckle next to him.

"Well, a lot happened over the last year, so I was expecting that. I will not enjoy writing this summary report, though." Cybil told Derek.

"We have to write a summary report too?"

"Yes, didn't Sidney tell you?" Derek nervously scratched his head.

"Maybe he did...and I wasn't paying attention...?" Cybil couldn't help but laugh. She was standing next to one of the leading doctors who fought against GUILT, someone who was serious in the OR and she had just seen some childish behaviour from him. She couldn't take him seriously for a moment. "What?" Derek questioned. Cybil waved him off.

"It's nothing Derek, don't worry about it," she started to calm herself down.

"Telling people not to worry about things only makes it worse." The lights switched off.

"Huh...? The lights?" Cybil asked as she looked to the lights. Shortly after, the emergency lights flicked on, illuminating the circular room with a green glow. Others had also started to wonder about what was happening as the lights had turned off. With the large majority of members here all having a medical background of varying skills, it would be a shame if any of them were lost. Derek noticed that the shutters were starting to drop, gently poking Cybil to catch her attention he soon pointed to the shutters.

"Is there a fire?" He asked her but she shook her head.

"I don't smell a fire. Also, the fire alarms would have gone off." The PA system blared to life.

"You doctors and your temporary cutes are worthless! If you would all just die, maybe people could finally stop living."

"What the hell...?" Cybil growled.

"Delphi..." Derek muttered under his breath.

"What is this thing?" Derek and Cybil turned their attention to the other members in the room and saw that they were starting to freak out over something. It soon became clear what was causing the commotion.

"Don't! It-It's a bomb!"

"There's a bomb!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" People had started to panic and chaos was starting to take shape in the room. Naturally, Derek's first instinct was to run away and hide but at the same time, he knew that if he did that then they were going to die. He noticed that Cybil was still calm and wasn't going to panic about anything either.

"I'm guessing you're thinking the same as me?" Cybil asked Derek.

"Dammit, there's no way out!" Derek looked behind him at the other panicking people.

"Go to the bomb and try and deactivate it?" Derek asked and she nodded.

"We're going to die! Somebody help us!" Everyone started screaming, hammering on the doors to try and escape and get out.

"You're not afraid?" Cybil asked Derek.

"I thought I would be...but I'm not. I guess I'm silly for not fearing death?" Derek asked her.

"No, certain jobs will prepare you for it while others don't. Being a surgeon, doctor, nurse, police, firemen...all those types of jobs I think mentally prepare you for death."

"I think with GUILT out there two, being blown up will be less painful than being infected, right?" Cybil nodded.

"Then...it sounds like it's over here, follow me. Dr. Stiles," Cybil smiled, Derek nodded and followed her towards the bomb.

"Yes Ma'am."

"What made you think about trying to deactivate it?" Cybil asked Derek.

"Something my mother would say: If you're going to die anyway, what difference does it make? Be a man Derek!" Derek laughed slightly.

"You're going to dismantle the bomb. I'll be your assistant."

"I've never seen a bomb before but I'll do my best. I'm not going to sit here and cry for help when that obviously isn't coming."

"Right, if that doesn't work, we could say at least we tried." The two found the bomb and Derek took a deep breath, he needed to get himself ready to face the bomb. "Give us some room! Set up a barricade with the desks and tables. Everyone take cover!" Once everyone had done what they were told, Cybil turned her attention to Derek. "Okay, Dr. Stiles. There's no turning back now."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 27: Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes (Part 1)

"I think everyone's clear...enough," Cybil said as she looked at everyone being as far away from the pair of them as possible as if they had done something wrong or infected with GUILT. Derek looked away from everyone cowering in fear before looking at the bomb. He had never seen anything like this before so he was heavily relying on Cybil's voice to give him the directions he needed to dismantle the bomb. After all...it's a bomb. Blindly cutting at it would be extremely...bad. "Derek, I'll relay instructions on how to handle this bomb, got it?"

"Is it wrong to be scared...?"

"Hmm?"

"Now I'm actually looking at the bomb...I'm starting to get scared..."

"Take a few seconds to pull yourself together, okay? I was scared the first time I saw a bomb too."

"Are you scared now?"

"Of course. Just remember, a bomb is a short death while GUILT can be agonising."

"GUILT...Delphi...We have to survive to stop Delphi."

"That's the spirit. Back to the bomb. I'm sure you've been in worse situations than this. We do hold patients' lives in the palms of our hands, you know...One mistake, and you have to watch them die. What could be more frightening than that?"

"Knowing that I don't have control over the Healing Touch...if it becomes active at the wrong time...I could kill a patient...but they say that killing and death becomes easier to handle and one can lose them self to it."

"You can be pretty dark at time..."

"Ah! I'm sorry, let's just diffuse this bomb and get out of here. Thanks for being brave."

"Brave? Ha! They don't call me the Iron Vixen for nothing!" She smiled victoriously like she had won a battle with an invisible enemy.

"That's what Tyler said...He comes up with some weird nicknames."

"I'm going to correct you on that. The Iron Vixen started back during my days on the police force. I was in the crime lab, you know. Even though I was just a novice investigator, I was still stronger than all the guys!" She laughed, bringing a smile to Derek's face when he needed it.

"I find it hard to believe that you were really a police officer."

"Coincidentally, I dated a guy on the bomb squad so trust me on this one."

"You have my trust," Derek smiled before they both turned back at looking at the bomb. "Okay..." he took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for this. "Let's begin dismantling the bomb." He didn't strike his pose this time.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 27: Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes (Part 1)

"This bomb design is archaic. The trigger device is a pair of small water tanks. We'll need to find a way to deal with those tanks before moving on. Dismantling it shouldn't be too hard...Well, it's possible, anyway. We shouldn't waste any more time...Let's get down to business!" Derek looked at the bomb. From the top, there looked to be a green circuit board with nine chips all connected to different parts of the bomb. Just below the circuit board looked to be what the explosives were connected to. There were five small sticks of dynamite with a different coloured wire coming out from them. Next to the sticks were small LED screens which weren't showing anything yet. Next to the row of dynamite, there was a small yellow...box like thing with a red (what appears to be) button. Derek hoped he wasn't going to touch it. Next to that were two large water tanks. The left tank was full of water while the right tank had water flowing into it. Above the tanks was the LED screen which showed the timer. The tanks looked important as the water was flowing which meant something.

"Then can you pass me the magnification tool?" Derek asked Cybil. She handed it over to him and he placed it over the water tanks. If this was the trigger system then they would need to find a way to stop it from triggering. The timer was counting down, they only had about ten minutes to deal with the bomb before it exploded.

"That's a good idea. We need to magnify this for precision."

"At the water tanks, what now?" Derek asked her.

"If it detects a change in the water level, the bomb explodes. This gimmick's been around since ancient Rome. It's also a timer. See...the water flows slowly from the left to right, when the left tank empties, and the right one's full, it explodes. We might be able to work around this using the drain," she handed Derek the drain and let him get on with the job. Using the drain, he transferred the water from the right tank back into the left tank. It wasn't easy when he was used to draining out cytoplasm and not return the fluid back into the patient. Once he got used to releasing the water into the other tank, Cybil was satisfied. "Yeah, like that."

"I'll have to keep an eye on it...won't I?" Derek asked.

"Yes, the water level is constantly changing so you'll need to keep an eye on it. So...that takes care of the trigger, let's move onto the explosive." Derek nodded and moved the magnification off the water tanks and had a look at the bomb. Cybil looked with him.

"Six sticks of dynamite down there," Derek pointed and Cybil nodded.

"Those brown rods are dynamite. Don't worry, they won't explode on their own. I assume those silver boxes are supposed to ignite the explosives."

'Supposed?' Derek thought.

"They're not operating right now...Either they failed, or it's a trap. But, if that changes, it could cause the dynamite to explode. Let's take care of the dynamite before that can happen." Derek nodded and moved the magnification towards the dynamite. "See that yellow part at the end of the dynamite?" Derek nodded. "That's a detonator. Basically, if the detonator's gone, the dynamite shouldn't explode. If we disable the explosives, then the igniter is probably useless."

"So, we just need to pull out the detonator on each stick of dynamite?" Derek asked.

"You're getting it. Yup, that's how you dismantle this bomb. That's not so bad, right?"

"Why do I get the feeling that something's going to go wrong?" Derek asked.

"You're starting to get paranoid," Cybil joked. Derek could feel sweat building on his forehead. Picking up some forceps from his pocket, he started to pull the detonators out from the sticks of dynamite. After pulling out the second detonator, something went wrong. "Hm...this is bad."

"You don't say..." Derek said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"The trigger device has been activated!"

"Calm down, let me pull the rest of the detonators out."

"When the temperature level hits MAX, the explosives will go off!"

"Get the gel ready then, the gel will be cold enough to lower the heat levels, right?"

"Theoretically...but we have to shut it off, somehow! Where's it being controlled from?" Cybil started to look around the bomb, trying to find something. The LED screens next to the dynamite started to fill up. Derek grabbed the gel and placed it on the LED screen. He was glad to see that it was cooling the device down. Moving the magnification away he moved it to the circuit board with the chips on.

"What's this?" Derek asked.

"This is probably related to the trigger device underneath it! If we destroy the microchips, then the trigger should deactivate. Follow that pattern; destroy ONLY the chips that connect down below." She told Derek sternly. Derek nodded and moved the magnification away to try and follow the wires. Once he had followed all the wires to the corresponding chips, Derek felt calm like there was something inside him telling him that everything was going to be okay. That they were going to make it but only if he calmed down.

"What was it like on the force?" Derek asked Cybil, not looking up from the bomb as he started to laser the chips. There were five chips on the bottom half of the circuit and then four chips above them. He had followed the wires, two chips on the top row were to be destroyed and three chips on the bottom row. Top row, it was chip three and chip four while on the row below, it was chip one, three and four.

"Hmm? Shouldn't you focus on the bomb?"

"I know, but I'm feeling strangely calm at the moment and a little talk isn't going to kill anyone." Cybil watched him, his body was relaxed unlike earlier. Even Cybil's body was tense and she wasn't even the one who was working on the bomb, she wasn't touching the bomb that was all Derek.

"I was the strongest woman there. It was fun," Cybil smiled as she remembered all the friends she left behind. "What about you?"

"I'm just a doctor with a cat named Gemma."

"You're a cat person?" She asked him as the laser needed to recharge. He put the laser down and moved down to the sticks of dynamite. Applying the gel on the triggers, he lowered the temperature down.

"Yeah, I'm a cat person more than a dog person."

"Why's that?"

"I had a cat when I was young, I loved her to bits," Derek smiled. "A friend had a dog but I just love how independent cats are. That and Gemma amuses me when I'm at home...and she know when there's something wrong and is there to comfort me." He moved back to the water tanks to change the move the water from the right back to the left tank. Once that was done, the laser had recharged and Derek continued to laser the chips.

"Are you often comforted by Gemma?"

"I find I'm often comforted more by Gemma than I am with others."

"You're pretty open though..."

"Right, the trigger devices are dismantled," Derek said, drawing the conversation back to the bomb.

"Good job, Derek." They looked back at the LED screen showing the timer. The timer paused for a second before it started to go haywire. The numbers were flashing and changing quickly. "Another trap? They really thought this through! Cut the red cords!"

"Right!" He picked up the scalpel and started to cut the red cords. They only have fifteen seconds left. Once they were all cut, the timer read four seconds with sixty-three milliseconds left. The timer flashed before the screen died. Both Derek and Cybil breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew...We should be safe now."

"Glad that's over...Talk about my bad patients...heh..." Derek laughed.

"Yeah..." Cybil laughed too.

"Seriously...I'm starting to feel dizzy...Oh, and now I can't feel my hands..."

"Now you're not in any more danger, your body is showing signs of stress and panic."

"At least we're alive, right? Live to die another day," Derek tried to calm himself down but his body didn't seem to agree with it. He was gently hit on the arm by Cybil.

"S'better than dying, any day, right? Don't worry, the effects won't last forever."

"Right..."

"Of course...I knew we'd be fine. You with the Healing Touch and me with my knowledge of bombs, it wasn't a big deal."

'The Iron Vixen, huh...? I think I'm starting to understand her now,' Derek smiled, feeling a little closer to Cybil than he had done before. Soon, the lights came on.

"The lights are coming back on...We should tell the others it's okay."

"I don't...think I'm ready..."

"Alright. We stopped the bomb, everyone! It's all clear, now!" There was a huge round of applause as everyone stared to come out from their hiding spaces. Everyone looked impressed as Derek was starting to settle back down and feeling returned to his hands. His body had gotten over what had just happened and Derek stood up. Cybil was already talking to the others as Derek stayed in the background. Cybil turned her attention onto him. "Great job there, Stiles. You definitely learned from Greg."

"Thank you for guiding me. You're pretty tough."

"Let's hear it for Dr. Stiles!" Derek watched as everyone gave him a round of applause. He felt himself starting to become embarrassed, he soon sheepishly started to scratch the back of his head.

'I think we've found the perfect man for the Africa mission,' Langston smiled as he approached Derek. "You're from Caduceus USA, correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"That was quite impressive, handling that bomb."

"I only followed the advice given to me by Dr. Myers."

"I was intrigued by your talk on the operations and how you handled the GUILT."

"I was just doing what I could."

"What's your opinion on assisting on the Africa mission?"

"I personally would love to go but I'll have to ask Director Sidney for permission." Langston watched as Derek's face lit up at the idea of going. Just seeing that, Langston knew that he had picked the perfect person for this.

"I'll send a letter to Caduceus and personally request you and your assistant."

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" Derek bowed, he was truly grateful to Langston for letting him and Angie go to Africa to see the abandoned Delphi lab.

"There's no need to thank me. Thank you for curing the GUILT you've battle against and saving the lives of many patients."

* * *

FireCacodemon: I do hate this level in the game, bare in mind it's just Under the Knife bomb I hate but the help of Youtube is brilliant.

Derek: Just the chips. Trust me, we tried to do it on our own but we kept getting the lines all confused and we kept blowing up. *Nervous laugh*

FireCacodemon: Anyway, if anyone has noticed, Book 10 (yes, 10) has been released. Meaning this story has 9 other books to fill. This story will go up to Book 8 and then Book 9 will be separate. Book 10 has it's own rules which are in the first chapter.

Derek: What's it called?

FireCacodemon: Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - The Forgotten Chapters, if anyone is interested.

Derek: Resting Deeply - I do have to admit, there's more we can do with developing characters with the dialogue chapters more than the operation chapters so we do our best to develop characters in both format of chapters. Just hope we keep improving and you keep reading.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - It's always nice to see Victor. Especially when you're trying to have a meeting with someone. XD Victor makes me laugh so much. I can't wait to write more about him.

Derek: Well, that's it for now.

FireCacodemon: Part 2, Second Opinion will be uploaded on the 29/10/2016 while Chapter 28 will be up on...31/10/2016.


	30. Chapter 27 - P2 Keep Talking and

FireCacodemon: Yup, part two has arrived.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 27:

Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes

(Part 2: Second Opinion)

Derek mentally sighed; he couldn't talk all this talk when his mind was busy trying to understand GUILT. It was all very interesting but at the same time, his mind was getting rather tired of all this information. He leaned back in his chair and suppressed a yawn as he looked down at the notes in front of him. He wasn't going to remember everything so writing down notes was important. Cybil had done the same as Derek had, sharing the same idea.

"Talk about long speeches," Derek muttered. He heard Cybil chuckle next to him.

"Well, a lot happened over the last year, so I was expecting that. I will not enjoy writing this summary report, though." Cybil told Derek.

"We have to write a summary report too?"

"Yes, didn't Sidney tell you?" Derek nervously scratched his head.

"Maybe he did...and I wasn't paying attention...?" Cybil couldn't help but laugh. She was standing next to one of the leading doctors who fought against GUILT, someone who was serious in the OR and she had just seen some childish behaviour from him. She couldn't take him seriously for a moment. "What?" Derek questioned. Cybil waved him off.

"It's nothing Derek, don't worry about it," she started to calm herself down.

"Telling people not to worry about things only makes it worse." The lights switched off.

"Huh...? The lights?" Cybil asked as she looked to the lights. Shortly after, the emergency lights flicked on, illuminating the circular room with a green glow. Others had also started to wonder about what was happening as the lights had turned off. With the large majority of members here all having a medical background of varying skills, it would be a shame if any of them were lost. Derek noticed that the shutters were starting to drop, gently poking Cybil to catch her attention he soon pointed to the shutters.

"Is there a fire?" He asked her but she shook her head.

"I don't smell a fire. Also, the fire alarms would have gone off." The PA system blared to life.

"You doctors and your temporary cutes are worthless! If you would all just die, maybe people could finally stop living."

"What the hell...?" Cybil growled.

"Delphi..." Derek muttered under his breath.

"What is this thing?" Derek and Cybil turned their attention to the other members in the room and saw that they were starting to freak out over something. It soon became clear what was causing the commotion.

"Don't! It-It's a bomb!"

"There's a bomb!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" People had started to panic and chaos was starting to take shape in the room. Naturally, Derek's first instinct was to run away and hide but at the same time, he knew that if he did that then they were going to die. He noticed that Cybil was still calm and wasn't going to panic about anything either.

"I'm guessing you're thinking the same as me?" Cybil asked Derek.

"Dammit, there's no way out!" Derek looked behind him at the other panicking people.

"Go to the bomb and try and deactivate it?" Derek asked and she nodded.

"We're going to die! Somebody help us!" Everyone started screaming, hammering on the doors to try and escape and get out.

"You're not afraid?" Cybil asked Derek.

"I thought I would be...but I'm not. I guess I'm silly for not fearing death?" Derek asked her.

"No, certain jobs will prepare you for it while others don't. Being a surgeon, doctor, nurse, police, firemen...all those types of jobs I think mentally prepare you for death."

"I think with GUILT out there two, being blown up will be less painful than being infected, right?" Cybil nodded.

"Then...it sounds like it's over here, follow me. Dr. Stiles," Cybil smiled, Derek nodded and followed her towards the bomb.

"Yes Ma'am."

"What made you think about trying to deactivate it?" Cybil asked Derek.

"Something my mother would say: If you're going to die anyway, what difference does it make? Be a man Derek!" Derek laughed slightly.

"You're going to dismantle the bomb. I'll be your assistant."

"I've never seen a bomb before but I'll do my best. I'm not going to sit here and cry for help when that obviously isn't coming."

"Right, if that doesn't work, we could say at least we tried." The two found the bomb and Derek took a deep breath, he needed to get himself ready to face the bomb. "Give us some room! Set up a barricade with the desks and tables. Everyone take cover!" Once everyone had done what they were told, Cybil turned her attention to Derek. "Okay, Dr. Stiles. There's no turning back now."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 27: Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes (Part 2)

"I think everyone's clear...enough," Cybil said as she looked at everyone being as far away from the pair of them as possible as if they had done something wrong or infected with GUILT. Derek looked away from everyone cowering in fear before looking at the bomb. He had never seen anything like this before so he was heavily relying on Cybil's voice to give him the directions he needed to dismantle the bomb. After all...it's a bomb. Blindly cutting at it would be extremely...bad. Unconsciously, Derek crossed his fingers and hoped that this would all run smoothly. "Derek, I'll relay instructions on how to handle this bomb, got it?"

"Is it wrong to be scared...?"

"Hmm?"

"Now I'm actually looking at the bomb...I'm starting to get scared..."

"Take a few seconds to pull yourself together, okay? I was scared the first time I saw a bomb too."

"Are you scared now?"

"Of course. Just remember, a bomb is a short death while GUILT can be agonising."

"GUILT...Delphi...We have to survive to stop Delphi."

"That's the spirit. Back to the bomb. I'm sure you've been in worse situations than this. We do hold patients' lives in the palms of our hands, you know...One mistake, and you have to watch them die. What could be more frightening than that?"

"Knowing that I don't have control over the Healing Touch...if it becomes active at the wrong time...I could kill a patient...but they say that killing and death becomes easier to handle and one can lose them self to it."

"You can be pretty dark at time..."

"Ah! I'm sorry, let's just diffuse this bomb and get out of here. Thanks for being brave."

"Brave? Ha! They don't call me the Iron Vixen for nothing!" She smiled victoriously like she had won a battle with an invisible enemy.

"That's what Tyler said...He comes up with some weird nicknames."

"I'm going to correct you on that. The Iron Vixen started back during my days on the police force. I was in the crime lab, you know. Even though I was just a novice investigator, I was still stronger than all the guys!" She laughed, bringing a smile to Derek's face when he needed it.

"I find it hard to believe that you were really a police officer."

"Coincidentally, I dated a guy on the bomb squad so trust me on this one."

"You have my trust," Derek smiled before they both turned back at looking at the bomb. "Okay..." he took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for this. "Let's begin dismantling the bomb." He didn't strike his pose this time.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 27: Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes (Part 2)

Derek moved closer to the bomb. The bomb itself, didn't look threatening with two large purple cylinders were fixed together with a large plate covering the mechanism inside. Three red lights were present on the panel which was being held in place by four large screws. It wouldn't have been simple to let them twist all the same way and Derek knew that it wasn't going to be simple. He just had to hope and listen to what he was ordered to do. For everyone's sake.

"Now, we can't afford to waste any time...Let's do this! I can't tell how it's been constructed without opening the lid," Cybil spoke next to Derek. He looked at her and nodded.

"There are the four screws which will probably...hopefully gain us access to the mechanism inside."

"The scalpel should do the trick." He nodded and picked up the nearby scalpel. Going to the screw in the top left corner of the panel, he started to twist clock-wise. Thankfully, he had twisted it the right way and the screw came out. He moved to do it again with the top right corner screw but he felt something stop him, a sharp pain in his wrist locked the wrist into place for a few seconds.

"Gah..." Derek dropped the scalpel and used his free hand to gently massage his locked up wrist until it had unlocked and he could move it again.

"What's wrong?"

"Just...sudden pain in my wrist, like it was a warning or something...Magnification please?" Derek asked, Cybil looked at him puzzled but handed him the magnification tool. Derek started to look around the bomb, before he found what was needed to safely open up the panel. If he unscrewed the top right screw the wrong way, he could only guess that one of the lights on the bomb were going to light up, so Derek had three strikes to get the screws done correctly? Seemed a little...fair?

"What the...hell?" Cybil looked...slightly impressed.

'Something didn't want me to make a mistake.' Derek thought to himself before he followed what was written on the bomb. Moving back up to the screws, he turned the top right screw, anti-clockwise. Then the bottom right screw clockwise, the final screw at the bottom left was screwed anti-clockwise.

"Well, so much for the screws, help me life up the cover. Be careful though," Cybil warned Derek. He nodded and gently lifted up the panel with Cybil. Inside looked like something from a science fiction novel. The core was located inside but it was surrounded by flashing red panels which circled around the core. Holding the core in place looked like complex technology which looked to be rings around the plates around the core. "Is this what I think it is?!"

"I don't know, what are you thinking?" Derek asked. "Do you recognise it though?"

"Listen to me, Derek. These hexagon panels can be destroyed with your surgical laser. But, you CANNOT touch the panels that are lit up."

"Okay, panels can't be touched when flashing red...but...ug...all the panels are lit up, aren't they? Since they're flashing red?"

"You're correct, but if we can stabilise the voltage at a certain level, it should be more clear to you."

"Can we do that?"

"Luckily, I think we can just do that."

"You must have learned a lot on the force, I'm impressed," he smiled.

"Let's just say criminal investigators have strange lunchroom conversations, if I remember correctly...it should be here..." She pointed Derek to the voltage regulation device. A fan span on the far right while the voltage meter looked pretty unique (as far as Derek was aware) with a pale pink area, a darker thin line and a green bar which will move when the voltage changes. He guessed that in order to change the voltage, he was going to have to remove the two plugs (one at the very top on the right, and another plug in the second hole from the top on the left side.) that were sticking out of the sides and put them into another hole on the edges of the voltage meter. At the moment, the green bar was located in the middle but that needed to change. "By changing those plugs, you can adjust the voltage. I'd suggest using your forceps."

"I think I got this," Derek admitted. Picking up the forceps, he moved the plug on the left up a hole so it matched the right plug and watched the voltage meter change. He watched the green bar move all the way down to the bottom and an alarm system started to blare. He soon moved the right plug down one and watched it. The green bar didn't move so Derek quickly moved the plug down to the third hole and watched the green bar move to the point where the panels on the core changed.

"There we go, you've got this. Keep calm," Cybil told Derek who nodded. He was keeping calm before Cybil was there to keep him calm and talk him through what needed to be done. Looking back at the panels surrounding the core, only four of them were lightning up, flashing red three times before moving. It wasn't ideal but it was better than before. "It's not perfect, but we should be able to destroy those panels now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah...Let's just talk," Derek spoke. Cybil looked at him confused for a second before she shrugged.

"There's nothing else for me to tell you at the moment."

"I know, but just keep me talking or I'll start to panic," Derek admitted as he picked up the laser and started to laser the panels off around the core, making sure to watch the flashing panels and move accordingly.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Cybil asked Derek as he destroyed the panels.

"What spare time?" He laughed slightly. "In all seriousness though, I mainly just chill at home with Gemma."

"Gemma?"

"Yeah, she's my cat who's been with me for a long while. She's the one who's often lifted my spirits by just being herself."

"What does she do?"

"I had finished a tissue box, so the last I saw her she was sitting in the box with her head poking out." Cybil chuckled to herself, it was amusing to imagine a cat sitting in a tissue box.

"At least you always have a bundle of fur to go home to."

"What about you?"

"Oh, no pets for me. I'm far too busy."

"Ah. I didn't think I was going to get a cat because of Hope Hospital...somehow it worked out."

"How are you finding it here at Caduceus?"

"I don't know...it's too soon to say anything. It might just be the fact that most of the patients I receive are GUILT patients and with the strains often telling me I'm like them...guess I'm just a little worried," Derek admitted as he had removed half the panels. It was irritating that the panels he needed he couldn't reach or he didn't feel that burning them where they were was going to be a good idea.

"If you want, we can give you a chiral test later?"

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he smiled at her. The last panel was burnt away.

"Good job Derek, you removed the last panel," Cybil placed her hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Ugh...the core just changed..." Derek spoke as the core had change from a red sphere into a blue shape with three pyramid-like shapes all attached at the bottom of another one and spinning on an axis.

"That's the regulation core."

"Which means...? Sorry, I don't speak bomb."

Cybil couldn't help but laugh at that. "This is basically the center of the bomb. If we deactivate this, the bomb us useless. Just laser it," she informed Derek who nodded and got the laser ready. Before he could switch on the laser, three strips of flashing plates started to circle around the core, making harder to not hit the plates. "Hurry! Hit the regulation core and nothing else!"

"Right!" Derek waited for a clear shot at the core. It was harder to do as the strips were covering up the core enough to be an issue. Once Derek had a clear shot at the core, he started to laser the core. The core changed from a pale blue to a green-yellow colour before it became destroyed. Derek and Cybil both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew...We should be safe now."

"Glad that's over...Talk about my bad patients...heh..." Derek laughed.

"Yeah..." Cybil laughed too.

"Seriously...I'm starting to feel dizzy...Oh, and now I can't feel my hands..."

"Now you're not in any more danger, your body is showing signs of stress and panic."

"At least we're alive, right? Live to die another day," Derek tried to calm himself down but his body didn't seem to agree with it. He was gently hit on the arm by Cybil.

"S'better than dying, any day, right? Don't worry, the effects won't last forever."

"Right..."

"Of course...I knew we'd be fine. You with the Healing Touch and me with my knowledge of bombs, it wasn't a big deal."

'The Iron Vixen, huh...? I think I'm starting to understand her now,' Derek smiled, feeling a little closer to Cybil than he had done before. Soon, the lights came on.

"The lights are coming back on...We should tell the others it's okay."

"I don't...think I'm ready..."

"Alright. We stopped the bomb, everyone! It's all clear, now!" There was a huge round of applause as everyone stared to come out from their hiding spaces. Everyone looked impressed as Derek was starting to settle back down and feeling returned to his hands. His body had gotten over what had just happened and Derek stood up. Cybil was already talking to the others as Derek stayed in the background. Cybil turned her attention onto him. "Great job there, Stiles. You definitely learned from Greg."

"Thank you for guiding me. You're pretty tough."

"Let's hear it for Dr. Stiles!" Derek watched as everyone gave him a round of applause. He felt himself starting to become embarrassed, he soon sheepishly started to scratch the back of his head.

'I think we've found the perfect man for the Africa mission,' Langston smiled as he approached Derek. "You're from Caduceus USA, correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"That was quite impressive, handling that bomb."

"I only followed the advice given to me by Dr. Myers."

"I was intrigued by your talk on the operations and how you handled the GUILT."

"I was just doing what I could."

"What's your opinion on assisting on the Africa mission?"

"I personally would love to go but I'll have to ask Director Sidney for permission." Langston watched as Derek's face lit up at the idea of going. Just seeing that, Langston knew that he had picked the perfect person for this.

"I'll send a letter to Caduceus and personally request you and your assistant."

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" Derek bowed, he was truly grateful to Langston for letting him and Angie go to Africa to see the abandoned Delphi lab.

"There's no need to thank me. Thank you for curing the GUILT you've battle against and saving the lives of many patients."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Wasn't sure if I should have waited until the official chapter 28 to do the reviews...but then that would break my thing.

Derek: Resting Deeply - We kinda hope that this chapter is just as good as Under the Knife as well. This bomb caused slightly more stress for FireCacodemon due to the end part of the bomb.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - We tried our best not to use Youtube but I just couldn't destroy the correct chips ;_; Trust me, Africa doesn't ignite the flame of hatred for what's to come...but the OTHER times you have to do it.

Derek: Well, that's all we have time for.

FireCacodemon: Update on Halloween! 31/10/2016. As well as my Halloween story for Book 10 :3


	31. Chapter 28 - Permission for Africa

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War~

Derek: Happy Halloween!

FireCacodemon: Yup, Happy Halloween!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 28:

Permission for Africa

Derek came into work the following day, after a long and somewhat peaceful rest Derek was once again ready for another day of work, seeing patients and either operating on them or just simple keeping their moods up as he loved doing. Talking to the patients was one of the many things Derek enjoyed the most, while it was rare to do that here, what he could do was still appreciated. Derek had seen a few Chiral tests done but he hadn't had one done on him. Cybil had managed to book him a test and he had received word that Sidney also wanted to see him. The test was going to be done in Sidney's office so it was going to be out of the way and kinda private. Only Sidney, Derek and Angie were going to be aware of the results, Derek was going to be free to tell whoever he wanted but not everyone was going to know or find out. After being told that Sidney was ready to see him, Derek made his way up to his office. Knocking on the door, Derek went inside to see Angie was already there waiting for him.

"Morning Derek," Angie smiled happily as she saw Derek enter the room. On Sidney's desk was the chiral test.

"Shall we get this test done?" Derek asked as Angie nodded and started hooking Derek up to chiral test.

"Why did you request a chiral test?" Angie asked Derek as Sidney watched from his desk.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry...I'm just getting paranoid..." Derek admitted.

"Well, this test will clear things up," Angie smiled as they waited for the results to come back from the test.

"Once this test is done and you're happy with the results, I'll summon Cybil to the office," Sidney spoke and Derek nodded. It took a few minutes before the test was completed with a PING noise. The chiral test was complete.

"What's it say?" Derek asked.

"It came back negative. You're fine," Angie smiled as she placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Thanks," Derek smiled.

"Angie, may you fetch Doctor Myers please?" Sidney asked. Angie nodded and left the room. Derek looked away from the test and back at Sidney. "You must be relieved."

"Yes...but it still leaves a lot of questions buzzing in my mind." Derek admitted. "Why am I the only one who hears them? Why does Kyriaki keep telling me that we share the same aura...those questions..."

"Questions like those will probably be answered in time." There was a knock on the door, Cybil had just arrived. "Come in."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 28: Permission for Africa

"We received a letter of thanks from the Conference Directors. Naturally, I was worried when I heard about the attack, I'm glad you're both safe." Sidney handed the letter over to Cybil first as Derek looked down at his hands. He clearly remembered the bomb in his hands from the previous day.

"It's all thanks to Dr. Myers and the police force she was on before," Derek smiled as he was handed the letter from the Conference Directors. The letter was long but the basic of the letter was a thank you for saving their lives. Something Derek thought that they didn't need to do. Hearing that Cybil was the reason they had managed to get out of that situation brought a small chuckle.

"Haha, she's definitely the toughest woman in medicine today. When neither of you are busy, you should ask her about some of her adventures on the police force."

"Ah, Chief...Derek's going to take you seriously," Cybil laughed.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind hearing stories about your time on the police force," Derek smiled. It had sparked an interest in hearing those stories after they had handled the bomb.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually agree to this, Derek," Cybil smiled.

"He's have a good reason to." Sidney shuffled some papers on his desk before finding a letter. "Ah, here is it. There were two other letters I received one for me, and one for you." Sidney handed Derek a letter which was addressed to him yet had the Caduceus address on. "It may be the same letter but yours might have more information on what you'll be doing than mine."

"Is this from Caduceus International?" Derek asked as he opened up the letter.

"Maybe this is about the Africa trip?" Cybil asked.

"Caduceus International has requested your presence as part of the research team headed to the Delphi facility in Africa." Sidney informed the two of them.

"Director Miller offered the trip to me. I said that I'd ask permission to go from you. He thinks I'm the right person for the job. I want to find out as much about Delphi and GUILT as I can to help save people who become infected with GUILT. Director Kasal, may I please go on this trip to the abandoned Delphi lab?" Derek asked. Sidney couldn't help but smile.

"Sidney, with Derek's skills, if there are any lingering GUILT sample of any sort of infection then Derek can handle it," Cybil smiled.

"I'm not that good," Derek nervously scratched the back of his head while smiling.

"Don't be modest. We've all seen your amazing skills. You have experienced treating GUILT, and you diffused a bomb. Langston Miller, Director of Caduceus Europe, was very impressed with you at the conference. You also had the rest of the committee voted unanimously for you to go on this mission. You should be proud of yourself."

"You've probably already accepted, haven't you Sidney?" Cybil smirked.

"Derek, you don't have much choice. Like Cybil said, I have already accepted on your behalf. You won't object, will you?"

"Well, no. I wouldn't deny an opportunity like this but..."

"Give it up, Stiles. Once he decides on something, there's no arguing. You're going to Africa."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 28: Permission for Africa

Cybil and Derek had left Sidney's office and were walking through the corridors of Caduceus. Both of them were laughing as they walked, Cybil was telling a few of her police stories which were amusing. Such as jokes that they pulled on each other and other comical things that had happened, Angie soon joined in as she was on a break. She was going to be working with Derek later on today.

"I didn't realise Sidney could be that stubborn," Derek said.

"Is Sidney stubborn?" Angie asked.

"I guess he's always been difficult. That's what Greg said, anyway. I remember him talking about the arguments they'd get into, as kids. Do either of you know why Sidney went to school overseas?" Cybil asked the pair of them.

"No, why?" They both responded.

"Because everyone told him not to," she laughed.

"Dr. Kasal could be stubborn sometimes, but nothing like Sidney."

"Oh, both of you need to get packing. Derek's going to Africa so you'll be going with him Nurse Angie."

"What?" Angie asked confused.

"Have fun in Africa~" Cybil waved and walked away.

"As long as you're by my side Angie, I'm sure we'll be fine in Africa." Angie nodded.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you're looking for the Halloween Chapter I talked about before, it'll be posted over in Book 10: The Forgotten Chapters. If you love this story then I recommend you read Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - The Forgotten Chapters.

Derek: Resting Deeply - The only difference is the bomb itself, but we're glad you like the chapter anyway. It didn't feel right just writing UtB's bomb when SO's bomb is just as good and annoying at places.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Those chapters have already been written, just gotta wait for them to be published~ ;)

Derek: The next update for this story will be **5/11/2016**.

FireCacodemon: Bye~


	32. Chapter 29 - Sky Operation

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Don't forget to read: Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - The Forgotten Chapters. A spin-off series from this story where additional chapters can be found, some random ideas I get for this universe and other stuff.

* * *

Chapter 29:

Sky Operation

Derek arrived at the airport thirty minutes before his plane was said to take off. He was catching the flight three-two-six as that was heading to Africa. The letter he had received had given him two plane tickets (one for himself and one for Angie) which were for today. He would have to thank Director Miller for the tickets and again for letting him join in on this expedition. He knew that he was going to be one step closer to understanding GUILT and this newly discovered ground, Delphi. All he needed to do now was to wait for Angie to arrive and everything was going to be good. He was starting to get excited at the chance of leaving the country but also worried as it'll be his first time. A quick tap on his shoulder made Derek turn around to see Angie standing there. Neither of them were in their scrubs but they had brought a special pair of scrubs with them if they needed them for an emergency operation. Better to be safe than sorry, right?

"You still wore a shirt?" Angie asked as she gently pulled at the collar.

"I didn't really feel like wearing a T-shirt. The shirt is short sleeved though, does that help?" Derek joked at Angie. She smiled before she held out her hand.

"Ticket, please." Derek handed her the ticket.

"Do you want the window seat?"

"Yes please," Angie started to read the ticket. It wasn't going to be long before they needed to board the plane and they'll be on their way. "I'm starting to get excited."

"I'm a mixture of excited and worried."

"How come, Dr. Stiles?"

"It'll be my first time on a plane so I might get air-sickness or but I'm excited to leave."

"Got it. Well, I've been on a few flights and I'm here to tell you there's nothing wrong with flying." Angie smiled as they picked up their bags and headed towards the plane they were going to board.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 29: Sky Operation

"Now that I think about it, Rubora's far away. I mean, three transfers and thirty-three hours of total travel time? ...Wow~" Angie smiled as she turned to Derek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to it, that's all," Derek smiled weakly at Angie.

"Remember to drink plenty of fluids, and get up to stretch your legs. It wouldn't look very good for a doctor to get sent to hospital. It'll be hot in Africa, too. Try not to get heat stroke."

"And we've also been vaccinated for the endemic diseases. If all goes to plan, we should be clear for everything. I packed about four bottles of liquids. Two bottles of water for hydration, and two energy drinks for electrolytes. I think I'm all good at the moment." Angie nodded as she settled down in her seat. "I've also packed what I could if an emergency happened on the plane. I have a few scalpels, syringes, two bottles of antibiotic gel and bandaging. Not quite an OR but it'll be enough."

"I was worried you'd try and pack the OR equipment when you started to list off those items," Angie started to laugh.

"I don't think Sidney would appreciate me taking all the equipment. I had declared to the staff that I was a legal doctor and I had permission from Caduceus Europe and USA that I was allowed those items. They have also contacted the other airports about this too."

"A little prepared, aren't we?"

"If one fails to prepare then prepare to fail."

"The plane is about to take off~" Angie giggled as she looked out the window as the plane prepared to take off.

"Good, I'll take a nap," Derek responded.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 29: Sky Operation

Derek had been taking Angie's advice, occasionally getting up to stretch his legs and drinking plenty of fluids. Once he had gotten used to the feeling of flying, Derek found that he was okay with it and didn't hate it as much as he did at the beginning. Angie was either reading or doing some puzzles in her puzzle book. Derek wasn't a fan of puzzles; there was something about them that always made him lose interest in them. He never really completed any puzzles in any puzzle book or it took him too long to complete. Derek was happier to colour or read a book rather than do some puzzles. It wasn't long before an announcement was made. Derek and Angie dropped what they were doing (if anything) and listened into what they were going to be told.

"Attention please. Is there a doctor on the plane?"

"A doctor?" Angie questioned.

"I repeat, are there any doctors on this flight? One of the passengers is sick...We don't know how to treat him."

"Sick? Guess we better step up?" Derek asked Angie.

"If you have medical training, please notify a flight attendant!" The announcement ended. Derek immediately put his hand up and beckoned a flight attendant over to the two of them.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm a certified doctor, myself and Nurse Thompson will take a look at the patient," Derek showed the flight attendant his medical licence as Angie showed hers too. The flight attendant's face lit up as she saw the licenses.

"Please come this way."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 29: Sky Operation

Derek and Angie were taken to where the patient was. It wasn't a long walk but it was unusual to have this many people watching them at a time. All of passengers were strangers and had no knowledge in the medical field like Derek and Angie had. The patient's wife was in floods of tears as she felt helpless as to what she should do. It wasn't unusual to see relatives of close people to the patient in this state. Derek knew all too well what it was like to feel powerless to help.

"What is the patient's name?" Angie asked the wife of the patient. She had noticed the wedding ring on her finger.

"Chi McGinley, he has a history of Edema," she informed Angie.

"So, we're dealing with respiratory failure. The Edema of the lungs has worsened, causing the respiratory failure. We'll have to drain the fluid from the lungs to secure respiratory tract," Derek informed Angie who nodded.

"He was prescribed medication, which stabilised the condition. They were given permission to return home," Angie told Derek. He nodded.

"Then the stress from the travelling may have aggravated his symptoms."

"I'd recommend an immediate lobectomy to drain the pleural fluids."

"This'll be the first time I'm performing a surgery mid-flight and hopefully the last time."

"Same, I've spoken to the captain and he's allowed us to use the crew's cabin for the operation. The staff are already sterilising or have sterilised gowns and operation tools have been provided and prepared, as well."

"That's good to know. Let's move Mr. McGinley there so he's ready for the operation," Derek moved away from the patient and with Angie's help, lifted Chi to move him into the crew's cabin. The staff and passengers watched as the two took the patient into the crew's cabin and the door was shut. "Once we land, he can receive more permanent treatment but for now, let's do what we can."

"Right, our objective is to drain the pleural fluid from inside the patient's lungs. Use the ultrasound to locate where the fluid has collected, and drain it."

"Understood, let's get this started." Derek put on his surgical mask, gloves and sterilised the gloves before he started to work. Once that was all done, he struck his usual pose. "Let's begin the emergency operation!"

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 29: Sky Operation

"Doctor...I'm afraid to inform you that there's a storm up ahead..." One of the crew members hesitated to inform the two of them. "The captain is going to try and avoid as much turbulence as possible..." Derek put up his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll adjust to what's happening and if needed to, halt the operation until it settles down once more."

"This is far from an ideal operating environment anyway," Angie added. "Just remember to try and not let the shaking the of the plane distract you, Dr. Stiles," she told Derek. Who nodded and the crew member left the two of them alone.

The vitals of the patient started at ninety, a nice number to start at in Derek's opinion. Grabbing some antibiotic gel, Derek disinfected the area before making his incision. Derek didn't hesitate to expose the lungs. Respiratory failure was a serious condition. It was going to be better to hurry up and finish this operation quickly. It also didn't help that there was going to be turbulence too. If anything, he was afraid that if they went into turbulence while the fluid was out the lungs, it was only going to cause more complications for the operation and that was something that Derek really didn't want to see.

"Ultrasound please?" Derek asked. Angie nodded and handed it over to him. Once ready, Derek started searching for the pockets of fluid that had built up. Once it was located, Derek picked up the scalpel and made a tiny incision in the lungs to let the fluid leak out. The drain was applied shortly after to drain away the fluid and then gel was to be applied once the fluid had been draining, it would heal up the incision made. It sounded well on paper (or in the mind) but it was going to be a struggle to apply it on the patient. Using the ultrasound, Derek located two pockets of fluid but he lost the second pocket of fluid. Making his incision, blue fluid flooded out from the fresh wound.

"There's a lot more fluid here than there should be!" Angie yelled. "Drain it immediately, before we hit more turbulence!" Derek nodded but used the scalpel to cut the second pocket of fluid that he noticed. The plane hadn't hit turbulence yet so there was a chance to do them both at the same time. Once both pockets were exposed and the fluid leaking out, Derek drained them both before apply the gel to close up the fresh wound. That was when the plane started to shake.

"This is turbulence huh...?" Derek made sure he moved all the surgical tools away from the patient and held the tools down so that nothing would fall off the trays onto the floor or impossible to hurt himself or Angie.

"Ugh...It's turbulence alright...I hope it settles down soon..." Angie groaned.

"Happened often to you?"

"Yeah, but it passes as quickly as it comes...sometimes." Derek hoped that she was right. That was before the plane started to violently shake as they were travelling through it. "Eeeeeeeek!" Angie squealed. Derek and Angie hoped that it would finish soon as the patient needed them. If Derek had tried to do anything, he would end up hurting the patient more than helping. He wasn't that stupid to try anything like that. The plane slowly started to stop shaking and it became smooth flying from there. "It stabilised..."

"Yeah."

"If the plane starts shaking again, it could cause a lot more problems."

"The operation will go on hold until it lets up again. Let's continue for now," Derek told Angie, she nodded and they both returned to work. Derek had managed to locate another three pockets of fluid (they were corners of a triangle) and repeated the same process. Derek felt the plane starting to shake once more but it wasn't as drastic as it had been before, meaning he still had time. Once the fluid was drained and the gel applied, the plane violently shook due to the turbulence.

"Doctor, the drainage is about half complete. Please continue," Angie informed him when they passed more turbulence. Derek used the ultra-sound again to located more pockets of fluid. Finding another two, Derek repeated the steps before they reached more turbulence. Derek managed to keep his calm while under the stress of the operation, he watched the vitals as the turbulence occurred so that he had something to keep him distracted. Once it passed, Derek found three more pockets of fluid and worked quickly in making the incision, draining and gelling up the wounds. Once that was finished, he heard Angie breathing a sigh of relief.

"Patient's breathing has stabilised. He should be okay, for now. Let's finish up here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Derek spoke happily as he picked up the sutures and closed the incision he made before. Once that was sutured up, disinfected and bandaged up. Derek let himself breathe a sigh of relief and Angie took in a deep breath herself.

"I guess we did it..." Shortly after, Derek and Angie heard the sound of applause. Angie rolled her eyes as Derek lightly chuckled.

"Guess they're applauding us for the work."

"...Tch, don't let it go to your head, Dr. Stiles..." Angie smiled at Derek. Derek looked at the vitals, they were at fifty-eight. It wasn't below fifty-percent so Derek wasn't going to complain.

"I wasn't going to. I'm glad to see that we've pulled off an operation with those conditions."

"That was pretty impressive, I do have to admit."

"He'll be okay for now though."

"I'll contact a hospital near Rubora. We can take him there once we land."

"Thanks Angie."

"No problem~"

"Doctors really are on call twenty-four seven, aren't they?"

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 29: Sky Operation

"You keep watching me do this puzzle book...Why?" Angie asks, as she caught Derek watching her completing another puzzle in the book. Derek looked away from the book and Angie and tried to act like he wasn't watching her before.

"I...there's no reason." Derek looked away from her. Angie looked back at her puzzle before she placed the book in his lap and handed him the pencil.

"There you go, solve just one question and then I'll take the book back from you," Angie said as she started to watch Derek.

"I...I struggle with puzzles..." Derek admitted.

"What?"

"I've always struggled with puzzles...ever since I was little. My attention span never lasted on puzzles, always darted off to somewhere else or something else."

"There's...something that bothered me, something Dr. Chase said when we first met...Something about, still missing memories? And how they seem to come back when operating on...Well, you know." Angie took the book from Derek once more. "And then how you think...or hope they're not yours."

"The GUILT is the trigger...when it does something specific...it seems to trigger a memory."

"Can...You explain a bit? At least about the first time it happened."

"Alright. Once it had touched the antibiotic gel and a short 'eww' from the parasite...that was when the pain flared and the memory surfaced. All I saw was a pair of artificial lungs and artificial blood with the parasites inside, swimming around happily in the blood. They were soon transferred to the lungs and it did what it did best. Create lacerations and watched the lungs bleed out the artificial blood. An hour passed before the immature strain started to die off. The mature strain didn't and that was when the laser was used. I realised then that the laser was effective and it killed them off."

"And...the second time?"

"The second time, I was in a laboratory...a familiar one with more artificial lungs on the table but connected to a heart pumping machine...there was a fishbowl which held a copy of Deftera...but instead of it being either Type-A or Type-B, it was a new type...like it was a Type-AB, it was purple but inside the lungs on the table, were Type-A and Type-B. There was some paperwork on the side which I couldn't quite read, it was blurred. What...I did see was how they replicated their DNA and appeared to move. The tumours they created, if they were left alone for too long...they would shift into either Type-A or Type-B depending on their colour. They would then move to another target organ and repeat."

"A purple one?"

"Yeah...I don't understand it either."

"Think you'll find the answer?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'll find the answer. I just don't know if it'll be a good thing or not."

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 29: Sky Operation

The plane landed in South Africa and swiftly the paramedics from the nearby hospital were already waiting for Mr. Chi McGinley and his wife. Derek and Angie informed them on what had taken place during the flight so they knew what had already been administered into the patient's body. Once they were happy with it, they drove off in the ambulance. Derek and Angie watched as it drove away.

"Let's get our bags and see if there's anyone here to pick us up," Angie said as she walked away. Derek waited for a few more minutes before he decided to follow Angie. He was surprised to see that a soldier was waiting to pick them up but at the same time, he shouldn't have been surprised that a soldier was waiting for the two of them. They were 'important people' to the world because of their handle of GUILT. Picking up their bags, they both walked over to the soldier.

"Are you Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson?" They were both asked.

"Yes, that's us," Angie said as she showed her medical license as did Derek. The soldier nodded.

"Then follow me," he told the two of them. Without question, they followed the soldier to the truck they were going to be escorted in. Once the bags were in the truck, the three of them took their seats in the truck. Derek and the soldier at the front while Angie decided to sit in the back. "Did you two have a nice trip?"

"It was...entertaining." Derek responded and Angie nodded.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - I dunno why the previous chapter was your favourite...there wasn't really much to work with, I didn't realise that episode was so short. I'll keep up the work as much as I can.

Derek: RandomButLoved - There's a few reasons why the Chiral test on me happened. One, to calm my growing paranoia, two is foreshadowing and three...going to see if anyone can guess the third reason. Stubborn Sidney is the best Sidney.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's it for now. Next chapter comes out on the 10/11/2016.


	33. Chapter 30 - Whispers of the Wind

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 30:

Whispers of the Wind

The area was a deserted waste land of a place. Buildings still remained standing but there wasn't any signs of human life in the nearby area. It looked more like a set for a horror film than being an actual village that people once lived at. Derek looked around to see that not even any birds were in the area, just the few tuffs of grass that gently swayed in the wind and picked up a few dirt particles. Derek picked up a few whispers in the wind of a strange voice that he could only assume was the GUILT that was released into the area to create this wasteland of a village. The soldier kept driving on as Angie looked at the passing scenery around them. They both remained silent for reasons unknown. They were keen on reaching the Delphi research facility so have a quick look around at the remains and possible, any remaining GUILT samples.

"We're coming up to the destination," the soldier alerted both Derek and Angie.

"Thank you," Derek muttered, his mind was still trying to pick up on the whispers in the wind.

"Derek?" Angie asked him, concerned.

"What's wrong, Angie?" Derek asked as he looked at her.

"You just...seem keen on listening to something. Can you hear something?"

"Nah, just whispers. Nothing that makes sense," he admitted to Angie. She nodded and looked at the window once more. The whispers were broken, much like the melody that Deftera made when inside Amy. He hoped she wouldn't have any complications recovering from that but like Tyler said, she had been infected for two years.

"Here were are. The remains of Rubora." The truck came to a halt.

"We're finally here!" Angie cried out happily as the engine was switched off. Seatbelts were unbuckled and the three of them left the truck. "The sky's so clear...Mmm, breath in that air~" She continued happily as Derek watched her and knew he had to blow the bubble.

"And, it's deserted since the outbreak of GUILT which probably killed off many of the people who weren't able to escape it. Delphi members and townsfolk alike," Derek walked passed Angie.

"Spoil sport..." Angie huffed as another truck arrived at the scene. It looked similar to the truck that Angie and Derek arrived in but the passenger was someone important. "But...looking at the place...I wish we weren't so far away from home."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Come on, we're here to help in the medical war against GUILT."

"I know..."

"Over here you two," the soldier ordered Derek and Angie. Langston excited the truck that had recently arrived.

"It's alright, he's Director Miller, from Caduceus Europe." Derek smiled at Angie as he started to walk over towards Langston. "Good to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Stiles. Who's your assistant?" Langston asked with his arms folded behind his back. He wore the same clothes Derek had seen him in when they were at the conference.

"I'm Angie Thompson, Derek's assistant," Angie smiled at him.

"Thank you for accepting this mission, it's a great honour to be in the presence of the surgeon and assistant who stopped the Kyriaki strain and the Deftera strain. I was getting a little worried though, you're a little late."

"I apologise for that but we had a patient who needed us on the plane flight. We wanted to make sure he was okay until the paramedics came and escorted him to a hospital," Derek informed Langston on the reason why they were late.

"So that's the reason? I understand then. One of our coordinators is sick, and we don't exactly know where the research lab is...There's been a lot to worry about."

"Sir! I have an update!" Another soldier came up to the three of them. "We searched sectors B-Two through four, but could not locate the target."

"Hmph...Continue your search into the C areas, as well," Langston ordered the soldier. The soldier nodded and gave Langston a salute before he returned to work, ordering others to enter the C sections for the search to continue.

"Is the search really that hard?" Angie asked. Langston nodded.

"The jungle makes a birds-eye search impossible...We tried to narrow it down back home, but we still have a lot of ground to cover."

"That must be frustrating..." Angie tilted her head slightly towards the left.

" _So...confused..._ " Derek froze as a gentle breeze blew. A whisper from the wind became clear.

"Dr. Stiles?" Langston noticed the change and questioned him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"...Yeah, I'm okay," Derek pulled up a fake smile on his face and looked embarrassed.

"Now, I have a bad feeling about this." Angie knew that Derek must have heard something. He wouldn't have changed like he had done if he didn't hear anything. Maybe now he was out in the open, the whispers in the wind he mentioned earlier were starting to become clear to him.

"Why don't we help you in the search?" Derek asked.

"A nice idea, Dr. Stiles. Report back if you find anything." Langston reached into his pocket to bring out a map and handed it over to Derek. Derek unfolded the map to see a lot of markings that Derek wasn't sure was what until Langston pointed to the key marked on the map. "Here's a map of the area. We've sent teams out here...and here..."

"For a minute, I was expecting written directions," Derek nervously laughed.

"We'll get started right away," Angie took Derek's hand and gently pulled him back towards the truck they came in.

"Sir?" The soldier asked.

"Until we find what we're looking for, you follow their requests," Langston informed the soldier, he nodded and followed Derek and Angie.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 30: Whispers of the Wind

Six hours passed since they started the search and finally, results were starting to show.

"Are you alright, miss?" The soldier asked Angie. They had changed from a truck to a jeep due to how the terrain was. The road wasn't smooth and rather bumpy. Derek had shrugged it off easily but Angie on the other hand...didn't have it as nice.

"I'm glad...we can drive...but this jeep...sure is a...bumpy ride..." Angie complained, the soldier replied with a laugh.

"Well, the area's not paved, but it's better than over in the jungle."

"Much rather be in the jungle..." Derek groaned. The jungle looked a lot more interesting than the open wasteland of Rubora.

"It's been a long time...let's head back to camp for a breather."

"Sounds good to me~" Angie perked back up again before she realised what she had just said and accepted. "I didn't mean..."

"Stop the jeep!" Derek shouted, the soldier stopped the jeep.

"What?" Angie asked as Derek pointed over towards one of the deserted houses.

"There's someone in that house over there. Looks to be a child...but I thought they said that this area was abandoned?"

"Let's pick them up and take them back with us," Angie suggested. The soldier nodded and started to drive towards the house.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 30: Whispers of the Wind

Catching the child was a game of cat and mouse, Derek, Angie and the soldier were the cats and the child was the mouse but Angie managed to persuade the child to come with them. It didn't make the ride back to camp any easier though. Once at the camp, Langston took over and talked to the boy.

"...the boy answers to Reuben...We think." Langston smiled as he presented Reuben to the group. Angie went down to Reuben's level and smiled at him. Being as friendly as possible with him.

"Nice to meet you, Reuben," Reuben remained silent but gave a nod showing that he heard her. A young African child with short black hair and black eyes looked around the group who had brought him here. He wore a simple plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "What were you doing in there?" Angie asked him.

"We think he used to live there. His family's in a nearby town, now." Langston gently ruffled Reuben's hair (if he could) with a smile on his face.

" _Cancer...cells?_ " Derek heard the voice again.

'Cancer cells...?' Derek thought to himself as he had a little look around to see if he could see anything. He couldn't see anything so he could guess that it was another whisper on the wind.

"Should we take him back to his village?" Angie asked.

"Perhaps...but...the boy seems to know the location of the research lab. Apparently his brother worked there, and Reuben used to tag along."

"Well then, we might as well have him take us to see it, don't you think?" Angie asked as she looked at Derek.

"I...would prefer it if Reuben didn't enter the lab with us then," Derek spoke sternly. If what his mind was thinking of, Reuben was going to be the next victim of GUILT and a child such as him didn't need that, not after seeing Linda and Amy infected with GUILT.

"That'll be his choice, why? What are you scared of?" Angie asked him, the look of concern on her face.

"Just...if GUILT still lingers there...he'll be the next victim..." Derek told her in a hushed voice. They looked over to Reuben to see that he was thrilled to be going back to the lab, unaware of the dangers he'll put himself in.

"Then you better keep your ears open, wouldn't you?" Angie told Derek before she turned to Reuben. "Can you do that for us?" After seeing him nod once more, she thanked him.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 30: Whispers of the Wind

Reuben had taken them directly to the abandoned Delphi research lab. The place was in ruins. Broken test tubes, computer screens and other equipment had been damaged beyond repair. Derek took the first step into the building and had a look around, trying the computers to see if they were still up and running. It didn't come to a surprise to see that the computers didn't work.

"...As we thought...it's completely vacant..." Langston looked around the lab. Now bored of the computers, Derek moved to trying to find some paperwork or just anything they could salvage from the lab.

"What are we supposed to find here?" Angie asks as she looked around the lab, watching where she was stepping.

" _Just...attack...both...cells..._ " Derek looked around.

"Can someone take samples from the walls and floors? There's a chance that GUILT can survive outside a host, depending on what form it's in." Derek requested.

"Of course, Dr. Stiles," Angie and Langston started to fill in Derek's request.

" _Are...you here...to help?_ "

"We'll need to disinfect our entire bodies after this, but hopefully it'll prove worthwhile. Reuben, it's too dangerous for you, can you wait outside?" Langston asked Reuben. The boy nodded and walked outside. "There's a good lad." A sigh escaped from him. "I hope this is worth all the trouble."

" _I'm...so confused...Which cells do I attack...?_ "

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, here's the introduction to the next GUILT.

Derek: I can tell that things aren't going to work out.

FireCacodemon: Hush.

Derek: Resting Deeply - We'll keep that in mind the next time a 'short' chapter comes up in the game.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - No, it's not bad that you forgot the operation on a plane. I'm sure a few others have forgotten about that operation. It's about time that Derek opened up to people, don't you think~?

Derek: Hmm?

FireCacodemon: Nothing~

Derek: Well, the next chapter will be coming out on the 15/11/2016.

FireCacodemon: Don't forget to check out Trauma Center: The Pathogenic War - The Forgotten Chapters for extra content and additional chapters such as themed chapters.


	34. Chapter 31 - Caduceus Europe's Sin

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Well, let's get on with the chapter. Hope this kinda helps people with Triti...Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 31:

Caduceus Europe's Sin

There was huge disappointment as no one had managed to uncover anything more about the group known as Delphi yet in the back of their mind, they knew that something like this was probably going to happen anyway.

"And after all that...we still don't know anything about Delphi..." Angie sighed when they walked out the abandoned research lab. "I'm just glad that the African GUILT victims were transferred to Caduceus Europe, right?" Langston nodded.

"We're doing all we can but hopefully we'll know something soon."

"Yeah...but this was all so tiring..." Angie let out a sigh.

"I'm going to return back to the lab and have another look around," Derek spoke as he looked at the two of them.

"Alright, let us know if you find anything." Derek nodded at Angie before he returned to the lab. Just as Derek left to return back to the lab, Langston was swiftly called to the radio. There was something wrong, Angie stayed outside.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 31: Caduceus Europe's Sin

The lab hadn't changed but Derek really wasn't looking for anything else that could help them with Delphi. What caught his interest the most was the fact that this GUILT in generally seemed confused on what it should be doing. From what Derek could gather, the pathogen was supposed to target specific cells in the body but it must have gotten confused and as a result, attacked both cells which resulted in this strain of GUILT.

" _You...came back...?_ " Derek heard the GUILT asked.

"It doesn't seem like you're strong enough to infect us, right?" Derek asked the GUILT.

" _You're right...too weak...for adult..._ "

"You can still infect children then?"

" _Yes..._ "

"What did they call you?" Derek asked.

" _They...called me...Triti...in your tongue...Tuesday..._ "

"Tuesday..."

" _You...don't seem scared...?_ "

"Why would I be scared? When you're a doctor and you hold the lives of your patients in your hand...pathogens like you aren't much of a threat to me nor scare me."

Outside the lab, Angie was impatiently tapping her foot. "Dr Miller is late. I wonder who called him on the radio?" Angie asked as she was starting to get bored. Swiftly, Langston came running over to Angie.

"Where's Dr. Stiles?" He demanded from Angie.

"He went back into the lab for some reason, why?" Angie asked.

"The boy...Reuben's been infected by GUILT!"

"What? How?!" Angie exclaimed as Derek came out from the lab.

"Reuben's been infected!" Langston informed Derek.

"Then we don't have any time to waste," Derek spoke calmly. "Take me to him." Langston nodded.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 31: Caduceus Europe's Sin

"The boys Chiral results just came back..." Langston handed the results over to Derek. The Chiral reaction was positive but the paper work said that the infection was unknown; Derek knew that it was Triti that had infected Reuben. He needed to be extremely carful during the operation and he wasn't sure how he was going to remove the Triti.

"He tested positive for GUILT..." Angie frowned, she wasn't happy that he had been infected but it was always going to happen after he stepped inside the lab like they all had. "The spectral analysis indicates this is a different strain."

"An unknown GUILT?" Derek asked, he already knew what it was called but he needed to play 'dumb' so to say. It would avoid them knowing that he had talked to the GUILT itself. Langston wasn't aware of it so it was best to keep it quiet until it was needed to be known. "Where are we looking?"

"We found an abnormality near his pancreas, but...that's all."

"That's not so bad...but his vitals are dropping quickly." Derek pointed at the vital machine.

"If we tried to reach a hospital, he would probably die on the way...I think we should open him up and do what we can, but...it's your call, Dr. Stiles," Langston looked towards Derek.

"Thank you sir, I'm not going to stand here and watch Reuben die. I'll do my best," Derek got himself ready for the operation. He couldn't be bothered to do the usual pose. He was just going to get this done and dusted. The GUILT itself was confused and he was just going to put it out of its confusion and stop it from killing another child.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 31: Caduceus Europe's Sin

"We've never dealt with GUILT like this before, so be careful," Angie said as she handed over the tools to Derek. He nodded and used the antibiotic gel to disinfect the area before making his incision. Derek opened up Reuben's body and made sure he had clear vision of the pancreas. What he saw made everyone back away slightly in horror. On the pancreas, there were triangle membranes with white thorns keeping the membrane attached onto the organ. The membranes themselves held a rotten looking texture with white veins appearing in the triangle membrane itself. The white thorns curled in the design. "What the...heck? A membrane, and...these look like thorns!" Angie exclaimed in horror. The pattern of the Triti indicated that this time, it liked symmetry as the patter was so simple. Three triangle membranes were together before one membrane reached out in a south-east direction where it was then mirrored.

"What!? Could they have known about...?" Langston spoke with shock in his voice. Angie turned to look at him.

"What is it, Dr. Miller?"

"Stiles, I t-"

"Think the membrane is causing the disease?" Derek asked, cutting off Langston. "By looking at it, seeing how solid the structure is of the membrane...any organ covered by the membrane will slowly be petrified."

"Correct, we need to detach it immediately. Use the scalpel."

"Hold on...you won't be able to detach it that way." Angie spoke as Derek moved over to the scalpel but stopped. "Don't you see the thorns? They've fastened the membrane to the organ." Derek moved his hand over to the forceps. Angie was right, the thorns weren't going to let Derek just pluck the membrane up so easily. It was going to be easier to remove the thorns, and then try to cut the membrane off the pancreas before then extracting it.

" _Are...these cancer cells...?_ " The Triti asked as one of the membranes shifted into a different colour for a second.

"I think you're right..." Langston sighed.

" _They...are?! I'm doing good!_ " The Triti sounded happy that it was finally attacking what it thought was the correct cells. Hearing what Langston had just said.

"If we can remove all the three thorns on one segment, there's a chance we could excise it." Angie said in a hopeful voice.

"That's quick thinking, Angie! You should consider Caduceus Europe."

"...Anyway, try pulling the thorns out with your forceps." Angie directed Derek. He started to pull on the thorns. They put up little resistance and came out swiftly. Once three had been pulled out around one segment, Derek used the scalpel to cut the membrane off to then further extract it.

"She's right, Stiles! You should be able to get it with the forceps now!" Langston watched as Derek cut the membrane off to then extract it with the forceps.

" _Hey...I thought...I was doing good?_ " The Triti asked confused. " _Well...maybe I need to spread_." Once the membrane was removed and placed in the stainless steel bowl, Derek watched as two more Triti membranes formed.

"We've removed part of the membrane! If we can keep this up...!" Angie spoke.

"It...multiplied...?" Derek's vision started to shift. He wasn't sure if the other two were aware that Triti had done that but he needed to continue.

"Dr. Stiles?" Langston asked as Derek had stopped operating on Reuben. The Triti membrane that changed colour flashed a dark purple for a few seconds before the membrane had returned to normal once more. Shortly after that, Derek felt like he was being blinded by something as he couldn't see anything anymore. He was going to have another memory return.

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 31: Caduceus Europe's Sin

" _For decades, the world's governments have financed the creation of biological weapons. Airborne viruses that calcify the organs of their victims, developed for war. Yet those same governments are surprised when such weapons are used against them._ " It was the strange voice again. It always seemed to return in these flashbacks. Derek stood in the black void for a little while longer before he was thrown into a memory.

Derek found himself standing at the same desk where he had been with all the other memories of the GUILT in their development stages. A bottle of vitamin tablets was near the fish bowl where the purple pathogen was. Inside the red fluid, the pathogen was happily eating one of the vitamin tables that had just been dropped inside. On the desk was some scrunched up pieces of paper. Reaching for the paper, Derek picked them up and started to un-scrunch them so that he could read what was written on them. The paper was highly detailed on cancer and all the different forms that had been discovered and how to treat them if possible, what caught his attention the most was the conclusion that in order to treat all cancers, what was needed was a pathogen that could detect the difference between cancer cells and regular cells found within the body. When the pathogen located cancer cells, it would then attack and destroy them, resulting in the patient being cured of cancer. All seemed well on paper but it was pretty clear that from the practical...it failed as the papers had been scrunched up and thrown away. Placing the papers back down on the table the memory started to fade.

"No...This doesn't tell me how to defeat it without it multiplying!" Derek desperately tried to hold onto the memory before he heard a whisper.

" _I'm sorry..._ "

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 31: Caduceus Europe's Sin

"Dr. Stiles?!" Derek heard Langston yelling at him.

"Wha...?" Derek asked confused having returned from the memory.

"Derek, did another memory return?" Angie asked Derek.

"Not one that can help..." Derek said as he continued trying to extract the Triti from Reuben's pancreas.

"I need some explaining done!" Langston ordered.

"After Reuben is safe," Derek responded quickly as he pulled more membranes out of Reuben's body. Removing a few more thorns brought Derek's mind to a halt as a thought formed. 'What if I pulled out all the thorns in the same row as the thorns on the membrane I want to extract?' he thought to himself before he started to pull out multiple thorns. If removing one membrane let Triti multiply, then removing multiple membranes would be the better option. Removing thorns and cutting the membrane, Derek tried to remove the membrane but soon, more thorns re-formed, locking the membrane in place.

"The thorns re-formed. You need to remove them again right away." Angie watched as Derek removed the thorns before cutting the membrane once more and extracting the two membranes. Triti didn't multiply.

" _Wha...?_ " Triti asked confused once more.

"You can't multiple when there are no thorns on the same row and column. You just became a lot easier to handle~" Derek smirked behind his mask and waited for the thorns to regenerate before he tried extracting any more. "Vitals please?" Derek looked at Angie who nodded and injected stabiliser into Reuben's body and watched as the vitals increased. While the Triti membrane caused vital damage, Derek could only assume that the different coloured membrane caused a lot more vital damage so it needed to be removed as quickly as possible. Derek only had seven more membrane to remove. He could easily take advantage over Triti's confusion and end this quickly. Langston and Angie were waiting for Derek to make his move against the Triti as the last thorn re-formed. "I just hope I'm quick enough..." Derek muttered as he started to remove all the thorns.

"That shining purple section is making me uneasy...It's causing a serious decline in his vitals. If possible, we should excise that purple membrane first," Angie suggested.

"No, I've got this," Derek reassured her as he used the scalpel to cut the membrane off before he quickly swapped to the forceps and started extracting the membranes off the pancreas.

" _Why!?_ " Triti screamed.

"I have to remove you...to save Rueben's life..." Derek informed Triti as he extracted the final membrane.

"We did it! Chiral reaction is negative!" Angie cried out victoriously.

"Amazing! You really can operate successfully against GUILT!" Langston smiled happily at Derek.

"Sir...You were surprised that they knew about...something?" Angie turned her attention towards Langstong.

"I'm afraid this GUILT..."

"Was a failed treatment for cancer, correct?" Derek interrupted Langstong once more.

"It is one of my country's sins. As Dr. Stiles said, it was a failed treatment for cancer. We were trying to use high-frequency vibrations. But...there were complications."

"Triti couldn't tell the difference between cancerous cells and healthy cells. Because of that confusion, it just simply attacked both and hoped that it was attacking the cancerous cells." Derek looked at Angie. "I'll tell you about it tonight." Angie nodded. "Did you come up with the research?"

"No, the piece of research was delivered to us by someone anomalous. After reading through the research and with high hopes of possible curing cancer, we jumped onto the research and started making...this," Langston pointed to the Triti membranes in the steel bowl. "You called it...Triti?"

"You wanted to help...but instead you found a way to kill people painfully...As for the name, Triti stands for Tuesday. It goes with the pattern of the GUILT strains. Kyriaki is Sunday, Deftera is Monday, Triti is Tuesday."

"Once we failed multiple times...the research just disappeared along with our records of it. It was like it never happened. A Delphi spy must have been working in Caduceus Europe to see if they could use what we made. Anyway, let's close up the patient. Reuben should be fine, now." Derek nodded and picked up the sutures to stitch up the incision made by Derek earlier. Once the stitches were in, Derek disinfected the area and applied the bandage on it.

"Impressive, Dr. Stiles. It seems that GUILT is no match for you. I'd say you've more than earned your place in Caduceus." Angie gave him a smile.

"I'm just glad the Healing Touch didn't activate." Derek took the mask off as he smiled.

"Now, explain what happened during the operation, when you zoned out." Langston asked of Derek.

"I should probably explain what Angie knows then, huh?" Derek asked and Langston looked at Angie. "It's very short and not much detail is there but...if it helps, it helps, right?"

Trauma Center: The Heart of Medicine – Chapter 31: Caduceus Europe's Sin

Hours had passed since the operation took place. Derek had informed Langston of everything that had been happening since his encounter with GUILT. What intrigued Langston the most was the fact that Derek could talk to the GUILT itself as well as the memories that are somehow connected to the GUILT. Derek had yet to tell Angie what happened in this vision. The seeds of fear that the first memory had had sprouted and were growing quickly the more memories that Derek uncovered. The bottle of vitamins that Derek saw on the desk was similar to the bottle of tablets that he took every morning and at night. The purple pathogen was there enjoying the tablets as it was the possible food source of the pathogen, keeping it strong and healthy so that when it needed to infect, it could without any issues. Angie had told him not to worry but the thought was always going to be there until there was proof that Derek wasn't the one behind the creation of GUILT. Derek felt something tug on his top. He turned around and saw Reuben's smiling face once more in the hospital bed that they made for him.

"Hey there Reuben, feeling good?" Derek asked the boy. He nodded slightly before the wince of pain became present. Angie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Reuben...Try not to move, you're still recovering from an operation."

"You're one lucky boy, surviving a disease like that," Derek smiled before the sound of footsteps came closer to the tent. "That must be your mother, hope you get better soon," Derek gently gave Reuben a pet. "Dr. Miller might be able to send you to England for further treatment." Derek informed the child. He nodded, understanding. "I'll go ask him now."

"For now, there's a Red Cross outpost in the next town. You'll be taken there." Reuben gently tugged at Derek once more.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Derek asked as Reuben brought out a book. "Is this your book?" Derek asked him again. Reuben offered it to Derek. "It looked important to you...are you sure?" Reuben gave the book to Derek and nodded. Saying that it was okay for him to take the book. "Well, thank you," Derek smiled as he took the book and opened it up. "Naturally, it's encoded...Wait..."

"What is it?" Angie asked Derek.

"This contained information on GUILT! It's incomplete data though, but it's better than nothing."

"His brother must have given it to him."

"Reuben, this is going to save the lives of many people, thank you~" Derek smiled at Reuben who in return, smiled back at Derek.

"Dr. Stiles!" Derek looked up from the book as he heard Langston's voice and to see the older gentleman running towards him. "There you are..."

"Sir?" Derek asked confused.

"We just received an urgent telegram from America." Hearing those words sent a shiver down Derek's spine.

"Urgent...?" Derek took the telegram from Langston and read through it, his heart nearly skipped a beat as he read what was written on the piece of paper.

"No...!"

"What's wrong?" Angie asked.

"Dr. Kasal from Hope Hospital was just admitted to Caduceus!"

"Caduceus...Don't tell me he-!"

"He's been infected by a new strain of GUILT. We have to go back right now!"

* * *

FireCacodemon: And that's the third strain of GUILT discovered.

Derek: I see why everyone hates Triti...

FireCacodemon: The triangles of DOOM!

Derek: This strain didn't seem too bad...

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Yup, this fic really will pick up now~ Especially after what I have in mind. *Evil smirk at Derek.*

Derek: ...Help...

FireCacodemon: There is no help~

Derek: RandomButLoved - Strangely...talking to Triti was something that FireCacodemon really enjoyed so it might return in future chapters. We're not sure yet. Depends on what FireCacodemon has planned for the future.

FireCacodemon: What would you readers want more of from this fan-fic? Because I really loved the idea of conversations between Derek and GUILT but not sure if you readers would like more of that?

Derek: The special chapter will come out on the 20/11/2016.

* * *

 **Important news! Please read! This will also be in the Special Chapter as well as a reminder.**

 **I'm going to be taking a break from Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War as I'm starting to lose enthusiasm to continue writing this story, as a result and to hopefully regain enthusiasm towards this story, I feel that a break is needed.**

 **As you're all probably aware, I write chapters in advance so by the time this has gone out, I've already written 5 chapters for Book 4 (guess were I am in the game. ;) ) but I won't be publishing them until I'm back from my break. As stated above, the Special Chapter will come out to finish up the book but Book 4 will not be coming out until I come off my break. I don't know when I'll be coming off my break. It might be a week or it might be longer so there is no update date.**

 **Another reason for taking this break is to finalise what I'm actually going to be doing with the story. I've been using the plan I've written as a guide as well as the game UtK/SO as a guide too but Book 4 is when things start to deviate from the game and what I've been planning for a while can finally come to light. Dunno if it'll be shock horror when it gets uncoverd though... *Shrugs* Oh well if it isn't.**

 **I hope you all understand why I'm doing this. Thank you for reading this piece of news.**


	35. The Heart of Medicine - Special Chapter

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Nozomi: Trauma Center Second Opinion/Under the Knife belong to Atlus. The cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Special Chapter 3:

The Dark Operation

"Can't this car go any quicker?" Navel demanded as he pressed his foot on the accelerator. Nozomi watched out the mirror of the car to see that they were still being followed. It had started off calm before but now it turned into a full on chase, like something one would see on the television.

"Try going up the mountain pass?" Nozomi offered to her escort. Navel growled but took her advice. Leaving the town, he furiously drove towards the mountain pass, that was surly a place to lose a driver tailing them. "What do you think they want?"

"I hate how you're so calm in a situation like this!" Navel shouted at Nozomi.

"I hold the lives of patients, my profession demands that I be calm in any situation. Much like the time you gave me that patient with unusual tumours? They regenerated unless I removed them all at once." Nozomi spoke calmly as she looked back ahead of them.

"What's with them anyway? Normal people get lost by now."

"Or maybe they're determined to get something we have." Nozomi leant back in her seat and watched as everything unfolded. The street lamps zoomed past them as Navel accelerated the car even faster and immediately slowed down when speed cameras or the police were nearby. It was going to be better not to get caught by the police. Nozmoi couldn't afford to be caught either but for reasons different than Navel's. The car was still tailing them as they entered up the mountain pass.

"He's still following us...I thought we'd be able to lose him on this mountain road." Nozomi sighed.

"He came all the way from Japan. Possible looking for me or what we're up to but wouldn't you want to leave empty-handed after travelling so far?" She questioned Navel. He sighed.

"I guess not..."

"He's a reporter too, they're even less likely to give up when they sniff out something they think is interesting."

"Damn reporters will do anything for a scoop..."

"You'd probably do the same if you were a reporter. Don't look down on them because they're bothering us now. Without reporters, we wouldn't have a newspaper for you to read every morning." A smile formed on her face, she knew that Navel read the papers ever day for anything interesting. He never went from the celebrity filled papers, always the papers with statistics and important news.

"Who told you?"

"I simple observed you and the newspaper which changes dates every day."

"Anyway...our little reporter friend probably wants to build his career on the remains of the "devil doctor"."

"Don't mention that name," Nozomi demanded. Navel watched her, she hated that name. It wasn't her fault that she was born with the Healing Touch. Nozomi folded her arms as she tried to calm herself down from hearing that name. It was a trigger...a lighter that caused a fire of anger to burn in her. She was discriminated against for having a gift which saved a patient? That wasn't right and it shouldn't have been done. It couldn't change now though; she needed to keep it a secret from others. Only Navel and other workers needed to know about her curse.

"It isn't often the Japanese Medical Board expels a doctor for having magical powers."

"..." Nozomi didn't say a word.

"...Or maybe he wants to get under that lab coat of yours and start some rumours of his own."

"You're disgusting," Nozomi spat at him.

"Hehe."

"What makes you think it's me he's after, anyway?"

"Meaning?"

"Maybe he stumbled on your organisation; they have a presence in Japan, don't they?"

"Quiet."

"Considering all your activity lately..."

"Trust me, Nozomi. If anybody had found out about us, I'd know."

"Then speed up."

"Hmm?"

"You might as well, we're already breaking the speed limit."

"Heh. I believe this situation calls for a little more speed too." Navel accelerated the car more before slowing down to take a corner and into the tunnel.

"...Are we sure he's a reporter? He could be working for the government."

"If he was from the government, the FBI wouldn't be this damn obvious. It's clear he has no idea what he's doing."

"Like the curve?"

"Yes, I've had training, but he's going to get himself killed if he copies us and drives the way he is."

"Think he'll take the curve?" Nozomi asked as she looked back. Her answer was swiftly answered as the car that was tailing them didn't take the curve well and ended up crashing into the wall.

"That idiot ran right into the wall!" Navel shouted as he slammed his foot on the brake. The car didn't seem to like that but came to a halt after a struggle. Nozomi watched as the car stopped before she turned her attention back towards the crashed car. Reporter or not, a patient was a patient. He would need medical attention quickly or he wasn't going to make it. The doctor in herself wouldn't let her leave the patient like that.

"...Go back." Nozomi spoke softly. Navel turned his attention towards Nozomi with a scowl.

"You don't think you're going to save him, do you?! It's his own fault this happened!" Nozomi's face didn't change, forcing Navel to come up with another excuse why they shouldn't save him. "Besides, pulling him out of that wreck would be a pain in the ass."

"And, how do you think his newspaper will treat this story if he died? I'm already in enough trouble as it is," Nozomi held the look of determination which Navel hated to see.

"Tch, doctors...This would be a lot easier if you didn't have a conscience."

"If that were true then I wouldn't be working with you."

"...Just letting you know, we're getting the hell out of here if he's already black-tagged, understand?" Navel put the car into reverse so that they were closer to the patient.

"I understand." She opened the car door and walked towards the crashed car. Navel wasn't happy about it but he followed anyway.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 3: The Dark Operation

"External trauma and lacerations have occurred. There may be an abnormality in the patient's abdomen. Visibility is poor and the resources are far from ideal...but that is it." Navel observed from the patient. He was a healthy male and wasn't black-tagged so they were okay to operate on him and to linger there until the patient was safe and sound. Nozomi just had to do what she had to do with him.

"It's too dark to see...We'll need to get him over in front of our headlights." Nozomi ordered Navel. "Here, help me pull him out of the wreckage..." Navel did what he was asked to and they both tried to pull him out. They didn't have a name for him as they didn't look that far. After a few gentle tugs, Navel gave up.

"...No good! His leg is stuck."

"Then we're just going to have to treat him here, aren't we?"

"Can you even do that!?"

"I just wish he was in a better position, but that shouldn't cause too many problems. Navel, if you have any suggestions about getting some light over here, I'm all ears."

"Well, if the idiot didn't drive into the tunnel's electrical system..."

"Navel!"

Navel sighed angrily. "Alright! With him on that side of the wreck, my headlights won't be able to do much, either."

"...You have a point...but Necessity is the mother of invention." Nozomi rummaged around in her pockets and found a small penlight. It wasn't ideal but it was better than having no light.

"A penlight!? You've gotta be kidding..."

"Nope, and you're going to be holding it. Just be a good little boy and shine it where I tell you, okay?"

"You really know how to annoy me..."

"Most of the trauma is...here. I don't like the looks of his abdomen, either." Nozomi waved her fingers over the patient's abdomen.

"I informed you of that." Navel was ignored by Nozomi as she sighed.

"Tonight's abdominal surgery will have two objectives: Number one, is to extract any foreign objects. Number two, suture any lacerations. Given my partner and the situation, that's about all we can do for him."

"Good."

"May as well get started."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 3: The Dark Operation

Nozomi wasn't keen on operating in the dark but what choice did she have? The lights were out and the emergency back-up hadn't kicked in yet.

"Well, these are certainly less than ideal circumstances..." She muttered to herself before she looked at Navel. "I need to confirm the patient's condition first, but...Let there be light." Navel switched the penlight on and handed it over to Nozomi. On the patient, there was a fragment of the windscreen lodged into his chest with a deep laceration below which needed treatment immediately and just in the centre of the body were a few lacerations. "Um...assistant?"

"Need me to hold your little light?" He asked.

"Yes." She handed him the light and in return, she was given the anti-biotic gel, sutures and the forceps. He wanted her to handle the smaller injuries first before bothering with the large laceration. It just showed how much he seemed to care about this patient. With the tools she had, she sutured up the three lacerations first before extracting the fragment of glass. Once the smaller injuries had been treated, she moved onto the deep laceration.

"Looks like it's going well," Navel commented.

"Yes, drain please." Nozomi asked and Navel handed over the drain. Once she had that, she drained away the pools of blood that had formed over the laceration. Now having a clear vision over the laceration, she used the forceps to clip the two sides together and then suturing it up. "That about does it as far as the external trauma is concerned...I think it went well, all things considered."

"Now are the internal injuries?"

"Yes, please move the penlight up a bit so I can disinfect the area." Navel moved the penlight up so Nozomi had a clear vision as to where she was going to disinfect. Applying the gel, she made her incision. Once inside, Nozomi scowled. She wasn't happy with the limited light while inside the patient.

"This is as much as I can give you," Navel informed her.

"Yes, I'm well aware that this is as much as you can do with that light. Wiggle it around a bit for me?" Nozomi asked. Navel smirked as he wiggled the penlight around but it gave Nozomi the information she needed while handling the situation like this. The lower-right lung needed attention with the bleeding deep laceration, smaller lacerations and the larger fragment of glass which was embedded into the lung.

"Got what you need?" Navel asked her.

"Yes, hold it over the deep laceration and ready the stabiliser." She asked as she picked up the drain and worked on the deep laceration. The vitals of the patient were dropping fast from the amount of deep lacerations that had formed on the patient internal and external. Once the blood had been drained, she repeated the treat it before moving onto the smaller lacerations and then the fragment. Once all those injuries were treated, Nozomi moved up the lung to treat the top-half of the lung.

'Why do I get the feeling that something is going to go wrong here?' Nozomi thought to herself.

"I'll wiggle the light again," Navel wiggled the light before it suddenly went out.

"What are you doing?! I need that light!" Nozomi demanded from her assistant. Navel frantically tried to get the penlight to shine light once more but all the attempts resorted in failure.

"I didn't...It wasn't me! I think the batteries might have just died."

"The batteries? Dammit!"

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea...look, we have to get lost!" Navel tried to persuade Nozomi but she wasn't having it. Not when she had a patient open like this.

"There has to be something we can use around here..." She started searching around. Navel joined in before he found a camera.

"Wait, what about this?" He asked as he held up the camera.

"That's a camera...Oh! The flash!"

"Yeah?"

"He's lucky he was a reporter, take a picture," Nozomi said as Navel took a picture. The whole tunnel became illuminated for a second. The vital second was important as it allowed Nozomi to memorise where the lacerations were as well as another fragment of glass. She got to work on the deep laceration first as that was draining the most vitals. Nozomi injected stabiliser into the patient's body once the deep laceration was treated. With the huge drain of vitals gone, she tapped Navel and he took another picture. Working quickly, the rest of the injuries were treated. "Done," Nozomi spoke as she placed the scalpel down. A few seconds passed before the emergency back-up lights kicked in.

"And they couldn't have come back on sooner?" Navel sighed.

"I'm going to close him up," Nozomi ignored the desire to sigh as she sutured up the patient. "There, I saved him...I hope that's the last time I ever have to operate in the dark..."

"Same," Navel agreed with her. That could have been better if the back-up lights came on sooner.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 3: The Dark Operation

"He's stable enough...call for a rescue team," Nozomi told Navel.

"I'm on it..." He responded as he took out his phone to call.

"Hey...You weren't half bad as an assistant."

"Don't get too comfortable with me being an assistant. I don't intend to make a habit of it. Let's just get out of here. The last thing we need to do right now is to play twenty questions."

"I'm driving."

"Why?" Navel asked as he finished making the call.

"That operation put me in a good mood."

"Alright, fine." Navel and Nozomi returned back to the car. Nozomi sat behind the wheel with a smile on her face before she turned the engine on, buckled in and drove off when Navel was ready. Navel remained in a foul mood for the rest of the journey.

* * *

 **Important news! Please read! This will also be in the Chapter 31 as well as a reminder.**

 **I'm going to be taking a break from Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War as I'm starting to lose enthusiasm to continue writing this story, as a result and to hopefully regain enthusiasm towards this story, I feel that a break is needed.**

 **As you're all probably aware, I write chapters in advance so by the time this has gone out, I've already written 5 chapters for Book 4 (guess were I am in the game. ;) ) but I won't be publishing them until I'm back from my break. As stated above, the Special Chapter will come out to finish up the book but Book 4 will not be coming out until I come off my break. I don't know when I'll be coming off my break. It might be a week or it might be longer so there is no update date.**

 **Another reason for taking this break is to finalise what I'm actually going to be doing with the story. I've been using the plan I've written as a guide as well as the game UtK/SO as a guide too but Book 4 is when things start to deviate from the game and what I've been planning for a while can finally come to light. Dunno if it'll be shock horror when it gets uncovered though... *Shrugs* Oh well if it isn't.**

 **I hope you all understand why I'm doing this. Thank you for reading this piece of news.**


	36. Chapter 32 - A Trip Home

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. Back with a brand new book but not a future plan yet. As I've already started this book, I'm planning on finishing it before probably taking another break. I've been getting a lot of idea from various role-plays I've been doing with my friend. I just kinda hope that you'll enjoy the book none the less.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose~

* * *

Chapter 32:

A Trip Home

The plane journey back to America felt even longer and agitated Derek more. The telegram still clutched in one hand and the book containing data of GUILT in the other hand. Angie had done the best she could to settle Derek down but his mentor had fallen victim to GUILT and they didn't know what strain he had been infected with or how dangerous it was. Angie gently placed her hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you. You've known him since you did your residency at Hope Hospital, but you can't let your emotions control you," Angie informed Derek. Derek let out a sigh.

"I know...but there's a part of me that's blaming itself...because of it."

"Why? What's there to blame yourself for?" Angie asked.

"That's what I don't understand. I've got no reason to blame myself for this. Anyone can get infected with GUILT, we can get infected by it...yet there's this nagging feeling in the back of my mind...telling me that it is my fault..."

"Well, just remember this. We've all got your back," she smiled at Derek which filled him with some confidence. "Besides, you're not as heartless as this Delphi organisation. You can still cry and you're clearly upset about this. Delphi probably won't give a damn."

"Right, well...I better get some sleep. Sleep often calms the nerves down."

"I'll wake you up if anything happens," Angie smiled as she watched Derek sort himself out to take a nap.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 32: A Trip Home

"Good news Dr. Kasal, Derek's on his way back now," Tyler smiled as he came into Greg's private room. Greg looked terrible, the skin on his body had started to change colour on different parts of the body indicating that there was something in his body which was slowly killing him. A chiral test had been completed and came back positive with the strain unknown.

"That's good...Can't wait...to see him again..." Greg smiled as he forced himself to sit up straight, pain coursed through his body as he moved but he did his best not to let it show.

"You're...his friend, right?" Greg asked Tyler.

"Yeah, been friends since med school."

"Then...you can answer...a few questions right...?"

"Ask away."

"What...was Derek like...during Med school...? Second, was he...strange to you...? Third...did he...have any conditions...? Like medical?"

"When I met him, we had teamed up to complete an assessment. We split the work up equally and completed that but we also did each other's parts too. When it came to putting together the work, we combined the information we gathered and it was an impressive essay. When I met Derek, we were both high on the class list; always had excellent grades but the difference between us was that I was more social while Derek kept himself to himself. He wasn't one for talking to others unless he needed to and he never talked to the teachers. After me and him worked together, we kinda bonded and Derek started to hang out with me. It was a little awkward at first but he opened up and joined in with the group conversations. To answer the second question, he became weird when something happened to him. Derek was goofy around me and my friends; he had come out of his shell until one day when he clammed up again. See, he was always excited about something...something about possible simulations but one day it just vanished. He clammed up and stopped talking...that excitement faded. If you're referring to the vitamin tablets he takes?" Tyler asked Greg.

"Vitamin tablets...?"

"Yeah, Med school was when it happened...the change. He started taking the tablets every morning and just before he goes to bed. The second day when he forgot to take one in the morning...he came to school looking like hell and swiftly vomited up his breakfast. Had to call his mother to pick him up and look after him. After that, there hasn't been a day when he didn't forget to table the tablets."

"Interesting..." Greg mumbled.

"Now, get some sleep. Derek'll be here as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"Hey, anyone who Derek looks up to is a friend of mine~" Tyler smiled.

"What...?"

"You didn't know? He was your own student and you didn't know? I'll leave Derek to fill you in on that when he wants to. Don't push him, okay? Your brother pushes him enough." Tyler smiled before he left. Greg lay back and thought about what Tyler had told him.

"So...something happened to you...Derek..."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed the chapter~

Derek: RandomButLoved - I...as weird as it was, talking to Triti was creepily calming and relaxing. I'm pretty sure that FireCacodemon has more talking with GUILT in the future.

FireCacodemon: Derek won't know that until it gets to that time, I wouldn't spoil his future for him. *winks*

Derek: ?

FireCacodemon: Nothing~

Derek: Okay?

FireCacodemon: Well, we'll be back next chapter. I don't know how long it'll take me to write the second half of the book but the first half is done. The next chapter will be out on 13/12/2016. Thank you for reading!


	37. Chapter 33 - Greg KasalInfected!

FireCacodemon: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. I've kinda got some sad news...My laptop is starting to pack up, everything has been copied onto a hard drive so the chapters I have written won't be lost but I'll be buying a new laptop soon. Hopefully by the end of the week or my next payday (which I believe will be next week) I'll have a brand new laptop which will allow me to write my chapters without any problems.

Derek: Good news though, Christmas holidays are coming up, since FireCacodemon works during school term time (England) we'll have a lot more time on our hands as well.

FireCacodemon: I've also just completed the main story in Pokemon Sun which I was mainly playing because DAMN I love Pokemon.

Derek: Kinda expect a cross-over soon?

FireCacodemon: Maybe~

Derek: So a mix of bad news and good news but we'll be doing out best to put more of FireCacodemon's ideas into the story when we can, the chapters already written have some interesting things in and the second half of the book...oh boy, I'm excited and we hope you are too.

FireCacodemon: This bit is long but as Derek said, we're both extremely excited to announce that as we're pumped to write this once more, and with a few other things out of the way, we'll be focusing more on this story once more. I'll squeal/explode more at the bottom.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 33:

Greg Kasal...Infected!

Derek just couldn't sleep that night, they had arrived back into America and Angie had managed to persuade (rather forced) Derek to go home and get as much rest as possible before going to Caduceus the following day. He found himself reading through all the notes that Reuben's brother had recorded into the book and it proved to be enlightening on GUILT yet it only seemed to cover the first three strains, up until Triti before Triti must have wiped out everyone in the Delphi research lab. Despite being on just three, it was highly detailed and explained a bit about how the creation of GUILT went and also the researcher's worry about the GUILT. There was the classic 'if you are reading this...' part of the book too which Derek just kinda skimmed. It basically just explained the horrors that GUILT could cause. Now that it was a new day though, Derek was running as quickly to Caduceus as his legs would carry him.

Once inside the building, Derek had to put his walking shoes on so that he wouldn't crash into any other members of staff, patients or visitors who were inside the building. He didn't bother with the lift and travelled up the stairs to reach Sidney's office; Derek reached the floor with the GUILT patients in and stopped. There was a chance that he could catch Greg before he visited his brother just to have a few words with him. There wasn't any harm in trying...right? Derek stepped onto the GUILT ward and took a look around. Occasionally, Derek heard the faint whispers of Kyriaki and the rare melody of Deftera but they weren't what he was looking for.

"Dr. Stiles?" Leslie smiled when she saw him. Derek turned his attention towards Leslie and smiled.

"Would you mind letting me know where Dr. Kasal is?" Derek asked with a friendly smile.

"He's expecting you in his office; you should probably go there first." Leslie walked over to Derek, turned him around and started to push him out the ward. "Dr. Kasal is sleeping at the moment anyway."

"Okay..." Derek frowned until he was pushed out of the ward. Leslie returned to her patients as Derek continued on his way to Sidney's office. Derek knocked before he entered the office without hearing a call from Sidney to enter.

"Good, you're back." Sidney looked up from his desk as Derek entered. Cybil was in the room too, she didn't look happy, she looked worried about Greg. Derek noticed how worried that she was.

"What is Dr. Kasal's condition?" Derek asked Sidney in a serious voice.

"Stable...for now...He's gotten a lot weaker, though. I don't think he has the strength to survive an operation...Well...go see for yourself," Sidney decided to get up from the desk to escort Derek down to see Greg. "How was the trip?" Sidney asked.

"The trip was enlightening to say the least. Third strain had been uncovered, called Triti. A failed cancer treatment from Caduceus Europe, Delphi learnt about it and made it the way Triti is now. Spent the whole night reading through what notes had been salvaged. I'll hand it over to you once copied."

"Copied?"

"Yes, so I have a copy of the notes and you can have the original."

"Very well, may I ask why?"

"I'd rather keep data on GUILT until it's been eliminated. Once that's done, I'll burn the data."

"..." Sidney didn't say anything but they reached the GUILT ward.

"...Good to see you, Derek..." Greg smiled weakly at Derek and tried to get up from the bed.

"Dr. Kasal! You shouldn't get up...!" Leslie swiftly scolded Greg. Greg groaned slightly as Leslie forced him back down.

"Don't strain yourself, sir," Derek walked closer to Greg.

"Heh...you look smart..." Greg smiled. "Sidney...taking care...of you?"

"Derek is a vital member of Caduceus. Naturally, I'll take care of him." Sidney gently pushed up his glasses up his nose.

"...I should've been suspicious when I couldn't diagnose my condition...It spread so fast...I didn't think...it was GUILT..."

" _Hee hee hee!_ " A chorus of three voices laughed. Angie walked into the ward, after hearing where they all were.

"Have they identified the strain?" Angie asked. Greg shook his head.

"It is an unidentified type," Sidney informed the two of them.

"So...be careful." Greg smiled weakly.

" _You don't know us, you don't know us, you don't know us~_ " The GUILT in Greg chanted.

"It's mocking us..." Derek spoke softly.

"That's not much of a surprise..." Angie frowned as she watched Derek.

"To catch you up, I...can hear and talk to GUILT," Derek informed Greg, the older male was looking at him confused but now that the information had come out into the open it made sense.

"Had...it since...Ms. Reid?" Greg asked.

"Yes but that's in the past. From what I heard, there are three GUILT bodies in your body...that's all I can tell you at the moment..." Sidney's phone vibrated in his pocket. Removing his phone, Sidney noticed that he had an e-mail notification.

"I have an e-mail I must see." Sidney informed the staff and turned to leave.

"Wonder what that's about?" Angie asked.

"Hopefully information..." Greg smiled.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 33: Greg Kasal...Infected!

"Greg, I've received detailed information on this GUILT." Sidney arrived back to check on Greg. Derek and Angie had left Greg to get on with their job.

"What...? From where?"

"Director Miller from Caduceus Europe. Derek and Angie were in Africa at an old Delphi research facility but when you were hospitalised, Derek and Angie came straight back here. I'm sure that if they remained in Africa longer, they would have discovered more about GUILT."

"They...came back because of me...?"

"Yes, as Dr. Stiles was your pupil it would make sense that he returned when you needed him. As a GUILT doctor too, if you became infected, Derek would be the first to know. There's...just something I would like to ask. It's about Dr. Stiles, I know you're observant just like me."

"Sure...ask away?"

"Did you want Derek to come here?"

"Would...have preferred him...to stay at Hope...but...he's needed here...Because Caduceus...needs him here...I knew that...when he faced GUILT..."

"Do you get the feeling he's hiding things?" Greg nodded.

"But...I don't...think he knows...what he's hiding..."

"No, he's learning just like we are. Did you realise how important you are to him?"

"I...have a feeling...I know..." Greg admitted. "Dr. Chase...mentioned..."

"I better page Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson." Sidney left Greg to page Derek and Angie, it was important that they were both here. Greg had confirmed what Sidney was thinking. There was something more to Derek and Cybil also pointed out the small change in Derek when they both learnt that Delphi was using people as GUILT rats. Once the two arrived, Sidney and Greg looked at the two of them with Greg smiling and Sidney remaining as emotionless as possible.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 33: Greg Kasal...Infected!

"Director Miller found data on the strain?" Angie asked after Sidney informed both Derek and Angie about the e-mail he had received.

"Yes, we're analysing the data. It should allow us to devise a treatment. Don't give up Greg..."

"I believe...in you...in Caduceus..."

" _Believe? Believe? Believe? Why? What for? For what?_ " The GUILT asked.

"That's why...I wanted Derek...to join you here..."

"..." Derek kept quiet.

"Work hard...Derek..."

"We should let Greg rest..."

" _You have venom in your body. Venom. Venom._ "

"Venom...?" Derek asked confused. Sidney stopped to watch Derek. "What do you mean I have venom in my body?"

" _You're toxic~ You're toxic~ You're toxic~_ " The GUILT sang happily together.

"Dr. Stiles," Sidney called to Derek.

"Right, sorry sir." Derek continued to follow Sidney out the room.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 33: Greg Kasal...Infected!

Once they had arrived back in Sidney's office, everyone took a seat. Angie and Derek sat down in chairs opposite Sidney and Cybil had returned back to the office as well for reasons unknown. It looked like she had a day off and had decided to spend it in Caduceus to either watch over Greg. This behaviour only strengthened Derek's belief that they were going to be a couple in the future. Silence had filled the office as Derek's mind wondered what the GUILT was talking about when it said that he had venom in his body. He wasn't aware of having anything in his body which would be classed as venom, or maybe he was just 'toxic' to the GUILT as it feared him? He didn't know but he got the feeling that he wasn't going to find out soon. Sidney picked up some papers that were on his desk.

"Results arrived from the lab. They found a theoretical cure. Victor's...report...says they can create a serum to eliminate the GUILT."

"So then there's hope?" Angie asked and Sidney nodded.

"It's possible...but, we don't have enough antigen samples."

"Antigen samples...?"

"While you were in Africa, there was a highly toxic GUILT outbreak..."

"Meaning Greg became infected while treating a patient..." Derek finally spoke.

"Yes, but we should be able to extract samples from the other victims..."

"Only if their infections haven't progressed to full term then there's still a chance we can extract the GUILT. From hearing that it was a toxic outbreak then does that mean that the GUILT releases toxins in the body?" Derek asked.

"That, we're not too sure on. We've compiled a list of patients with similar symptoms to Greg's."

"Myself and Angie will go out and obtain the antigen samples. Will I be travelling to hospitals where the victims are being treated?"

"Yes, exactly...Good luck."

"I won't let you down sir."

"Once we have enough antigens, we can engineer the serum."

"I understand, leave this to me. I'll make sure we get enough."

"Derek..."

"Yes sir?"

"This...is my brother...Please remember that..." Derek noticed that Sidney looked concerned, worried and a little bit frightened. His brother was in hospital with a disease that was slowly taking his life and they couldn't cure him just yet. Derek would feel exactly the same if he was in Sidney's shoes.

"Don't worry sir. He's my mentor, I owe him so much when he took me in under his wing and trained me. I can't fail him now when he needs me."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Exploding time! Here are a few ideas that WILL be in the story!

\- More conversations with GUILT. I love this idea so much and I was glad to hear that someone else enjoyed this idea as well.

\- Possibly more Derek and Angie fluff, nothing too big as there are plenty of other FFs out there that do a better job than I ever could.

\- Derek will FINALLY be getting his Healing Touch but with a twist. You'll see that in the second half of the book and I really hope you like what I've done with it. Still the same Speed enhancing but more when he gains his HT.

\- The Medical Board gets involved! Reasons why in later chapters. :p

Derek: That was a rather small explosion. On with the reivew.

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Happy Birthday to you, I guess this'll be a birthday present? I'm back from the break feeling refreshed and rearing to go once more.

Derek: The break was nice, small planning but relaxing none the less.

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading my rambling and we'll be back next chapter.

Derek: 18/12/2016.


	38. Chapter 34 - The Antigen Misssion

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 34:

The Antigen Extraction Mission

Derek looked down at the list that Sidney had given him, there were five different patient names and where they were being treated. They were going to be given an ambulance to travel in which would provide a sterile environment for them to safely operate in. Sidney had assured them that they would have all the equipment they needed to take on the immature strains of this GUILT. Derek's patients had been divided among the rest of the staff as Derek himself, wouldn't be able to help as he had an important mission to complete.

"Want to sit in the front or the back?" Angie asked Derek, they had both been walking in silence.

"I'll happily sit in the back, you can take the front," Derek smiled at Angie.

"What's with the fake smile?" Angie demanded from Derek. "Ever since I became your assistant, there are more fake smiles than real smiles."

"I'm just worried about Greg," Derek sighed; the thought had been bugging him ever since he saw Greg in that hospital bed. Greg had always been so strong and to see him like this...weaker than Derek himself...it didn't feel right. It wasn't right. Sidney was worried about Greg too and he had seen how worried Cybil was when she saw Greg.

"Don't let your personal feelings get too involved with this Derek; you're his doctor and nothing else!" Angie scolded Derek.

"He's more than just me mentor, Angie."

The two of them reached an ambulance where the paramedic team were already waiting for them. Two young males smiled at the two of them. One of the males had pale skin with brown hair with blue eyes, he was Christopher Sparrow. The other male was an African-American, dark skin, black eyes, always with a smile on his face, his name was Samuel Jason.

"Who's sitting in the front?" Samuel asked as Angie put her hand up. "Alright, lovely lady we'll get going once everyone is ready." He walked back over to the ambulance and opened up the door for her.

"Dr. Stiles, in the back with me then," Christopher opened the back of the ambulance up and Derek climbed inside, shortly followed by Christopher and the door was shut. "So, going out to fight against more GUILT?"

"We're just collecting antigens from the GUILT so we can make a serum to kill the GUILT inside Greg and others."

"What do you think about GUILT?"

"I believe that research fell into the wrong hands and became the weapon it is now."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 34: The Antigen Extraction Mission

"Okay, we're at the first hospital on the list," Samuel said as he parked the ambulance in front of the hospital, this hospital was located in the suburbs. Angie came out from the cab of the ambulance and moved to the back of the vehicle. This was going to be the first time that Derek and Angie were going to go against this GUILT, naturally, they were going to go on blind but it had to be done. The paramedics had gone into the hospital and explained why they were there and helped to move the patient to the ambulance.

"It's coming...they're bringing the patient over," Derek informed Angie.

"The hospitals had been contacted and they're all aware that we're on our way. Even if we do get all the antigens, there's no reason why we should let two patients down because we've got the samples."

"I'm just glad that we have this vehicle altered to have a sterile environment. We'll have to shut the doors but it'll reduce the risk of a secondary infection so close to the hospital."

"I believe it was spread by physical contact...so maybe we should wear double protection?" Angie asked.

"I believe one layer of protective gear will be enough but wear two surgical masks. I don't know if one mask will be enough to stop the toxic fumes that the GUILT will give off." Angie nodded and they both put on their protective gear making sure that there was no exposed skin for the GUILT to possible use and infect them, both of them had two surgical masks on (it looked silly but they felt safer) as the paramedics brought in the patient.

"Alright, this is Joe Faison, he's become infected with GUILT and according to the letter the hospital received, and it is called Tetarti. Not much is known about the strain itself so be careful," Christopher told the two.

"Thank you," Derek and Angie got the patient prepared and ready for the operation. The paramedics nodded and closed the doors.

"I'll explain how Director Kasal requested we obtained the samples." She got out a small piece of paper with steps on what they would need to do. "These patients have tested positive for GUILT. However, the specimens inside them are still in an immature state of development. In fact, this serum should be able to completely incapacitate them..." She held up a bottle to show Derek, who nodded. "Doctor, first locate the GUILT. Then se the serum to stop it. After that, place the GUILT specimen onto the tray, and slice it open."

"I'm guessing then we use the drain to get the antigen?" Derek asked.

"Yes, we need the GUILT's internal fluids to replicate its antigen. After we've drained the GUILT, the procedure is complete."

"Sounds easy enough."

" _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming~ Heehee,_ " The Tetarti body sang happily as it was unaware on what was about to happen.

"We only have one objective in this operation."

"Use the general serum to stop the GUILT and obtain its fluids...Understood. Let's begin the operation." Derek didn't strike the pose as there wasn't much room and other reasons.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 34: The Antigen Extraction Mission

"Remember our objective, Dr. Stiles: remove the GUILT from the patient, and gain a sample of its antigen." Derek nodded, using the antibiotic gel to disinfect the area before making his incision. It didn't take long to see where the little strain was, purple clouds of gas formed on top of the organ before a tiny pathogen emerged from the puff of toxic gas. The pathogen was a rather squid-like, with a round body with tentacles for legs coming out from the head, dragging the clear body around; the clear sack on the back had two pale blue dots inside. "It's an immature GUILT cell, just like Dr. Kasal's data theorised," Angie exclaimed.

"I need the serum, please?" Derek asked and Angie handed over the serum and a syringe to extract the serum into the GUILT. Drawing the serum, Derek injected it into the GUILT cell.

" _AH!_ " The GUILT screeched and burrowed into the organ.

"The gel was effective, but...it's hidden inside the organ."

"Ultrasound, please?" Derek asked and Angie moved to grab the ultrasound. She was going to be in charge of the ultrasound so that Derek had more time to make a tiny incision to draw out the GUILT. More clouds of purple gas reached the surface of the organ. Angie used the ultrasound behind the gas before she managed to catch the pathogen with the ultrasound, showing it up as a dark moving blob. Derek used the scalpel and cut the pathogen out, getting another dosage of serum ready to inject into the pathogen. Another dosage of serum was injected into the pathogen and the procedure continued like that until the pathogen had become immobile.

"The GUILT is incapacitated. Move it onto the tray, carefully." Derek nodded and was handed the forceps. Derek picked up the GUILT and placed it on the tray that Angie had swiftly provided him. "Carefully make an incision down the center of the GUILT..." Derek picked up the scalpel and made his incision and picked up the drain. A thick, purple liquid moved up the drain and was swiftly collected. Once that was done, Derek let out a little sigh. "Fluid extraction complete...Let's finish up treating him," Angie smiled as Derek picked up the antibiotic gel and placed it over the smaller wounds, healing them up completely.

"A GUILT that releases toxic substances..." Derek said. "Funny...that didn't trigger a memory to return. Maybe the mature strain would?"

"Maybe...How could they create something like this...!? I hope Dr. Kasal...is alright..." Angie hesitated with the second half of that sentence. Derek shrugged his shoulders before he moved to pick up his sutures and sutured up the patient, disinfecting the stitches once more before applying the bandage. "Operation complete. Good work, Doctor."

"Did I do it correctly?" Derek asked her, he wasn't sure if he had done it correctly, he just followed what Angie had told him to do and hoped that it helped. They had opened the doors to let the paramedics take the patient away, the two got out the back of the ambulance too so the paramedics could desterilise everything.

"I think so? I mean, we followed everything correctly."

"Well then. That's one of three samples collected, meaning we're going to need another two samples before we can take down the mature strain of Tetarti and hopefully, another memory will come back."

"We need a sample of type P, V and H. I'll send the sample we collected to Caduceus." Angie got straight to work as Derek stretched. The GUILT hadn't been that talkative, how that operation went smoothly because it wasn't talking much.

"Wonder what type it is...?" Derek asked himself.

Time passed before they got a response from Caduceus. Angie was happy to inform Derek on what had returned.

"There's our answer! It looks like this is the V-type antigen."

"So, V-type is purple. Got it, let's move onto the next patient." Derek stripped off his gloves and masks so that he could get a new pair. The paramedics jumped into the front and they moved to another hospital.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 34: The Antigen Extraction Mission

Reaching the Civic district, Angie and Derek received another patient that required attention. Derek and Angie got straight to work. They were basically repeating the same procedure as they had done before, nothing really changed from the previous operation. The colour of the toxic cloud was green instead of purple, like the previous one. Both of them had hoped that they had gotten a different antigen from the Tetarti body. Injecting the serum into the parasite for the last time, the pathogen stopped moving. Using the forceps, Derek extracted the pathogen, made the incision and drained the green fluids from the pathogen. Closing up the patient, Derek sutured up, disinfected and then applied the bandage. Once the operation was finished, Angie sent the fluids to Caduceus.

"Angie, how's it looking?"

"We did it! This is the P-type antigen!" Angie squealed with excitement. They only needed one more antigen to complete the set. It was easy to see why Angie was excited like she was. They only needed one more step before they could save Greg from GUILT. "All that's left is the H-type! Let's hurry!"

"Right," Derek nodded and they moved on when the patient was back in the hospital.

They reached the citywalk where they went to another hospital. The patient was brought out to them and the operation started. They were greeted with purple clouds of toxic gas, just by the colour of the toxic cloud, Derek knew that they already had this antigen but was glad to be helping another patient out with the Tetarti. He would have preferred them to find the last antigen but saving another patient still brought a smile onto Derek's face. The operation continued anyway.

"Another V-type antigen collected." Derek said after the operation was complete.

"Yup, but despite this, we saved another patient so don't be so down," Angie smiled.

"Yup. Let's move onto another patient." Derek said and she nodded. The ambulance moved on to the residential area.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 34: The Antigen Extraction Mission

When Derek opened up the patient, he smiled at seeing a yellow toxic cloud emerging from the patient. This was going to be the last antigen they needed to save Greg. Now all they needed to do was to extract it like they had done the others. The operation was the same as before, three injections of the serum into the Tetarti body to stop it...or so they thought. Once the last dosage of serum entered the pathogen, it screeched and swam all over the infected organ, releasing the toxic gas all over the organ.

"What the...!?" Doctor! Use the gel to neutralise it!" Angie ordered Derek. Grabbing the antibiotic gel, Derek moved to smother the pathogen in the gel until it had calmed down and the serum to kick in. It had taken a while for the gel to sooth the pathogen back down and the serum to kick in. After a while, the pathogen stopped moving. "It...stopped moving. I have a really bad feeling about this GUILT..." Angie sounded worried. "I hope this is the last sample we need..." Derek extracted the pathogen and placed it onto the tray, slicing it in half before draining the fluids. A thick yellow substance was drained away before Derek's attention went back onto the patient. He was glad that the pathogen moved over the tiny incisions and the gel healed them up.

"Well, seeing as the toxic gas had a yellow colour to it, I'm going to guess that this is the correct antigen we need." Derek smiled.

"Right, you did great there." Angie sent it off to Caduceus.

"How's it looking...?" Derek asked when the results came back.

"Let me see...It's the H-type antigen!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands excited.

"Can...we treat the last patient on this list?" Derek asked Angie.

"Sure, we can do that. We don't need to drain the fluid though."

* * *

FireCacodemon: And that's the next chapter.

Derek: RandomButLoved - FireCacodemon likes to have a lot of things wrong with me. Yes, we're back from our break though so more chapters will be coming out. We hope you enjoy them.

FireCacodemon: That's all for now. We'll be back on the 23/12/2016

Derek: Pretty short but we're busy writing the next chapter/waiting for a new laptop.


	39. Chapter 35 - The Pain of Waiting

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Don't really have much to say...on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 35:

The Pain of Waiting

Once Derek and Angie arrived back at Caduceus, they were sent back up to Sidney's office. Inside, Cybil was looking more worried than she had been before. Just by looking at her, it looked like Greg was getting weaker and weaker.

"How is he...?" Derek asked.

"We're using the samples you collected Derek to create the serum."

"Serums..."

"Serums?" Angie asked confused.

"As there are three different types of Tetarti, all with their own fluids then wouldn't you need about three different serums to counter the effects of the three Tetarti bodies?" Derek asked.

"That just means taking longer! We need that serum now!" Cybil snapped at Derek, walking over to him and grabbing him, pulling him closer to her. "Making three serums might be the downfall of Greg!"

"Dr. Myers, put Derek down. We have to put our faith in Victor," Sidney told her sternly, raising his voice slightly to put his point across. Cybil reluctantly released Derek.

"...I can help! There has to be something I can do!" Cybil couldn't keep calm, she was worried about Greg and at the moment, she was feeling powerless to help as she didn't know what she could do to help. Derek admitted to himself that suggesting that they might need three different serums to counter the three different types of Tetarti was not the smartest of choices he's made.

"Try to stay calm, Dr. Myers...I'm sure Victor can handle this." Derek gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay calm? How the hell can you say that when your own mentor is dying!?" She snapped at Derek once more. Tears were forming in her eyes as she had worked herself up into a state where she wasn't useful to anyone at the moment. "If... If you haven't been gone...!"

"Stop it, Cybil. This isn't his fault," Sidney's voice raised slightly as he tried to get his message through to Cybil.

"Why I'm so calm? Because at the moment, Greg is my patient and I am his doctor. In order for me to fill that position, I must ignore what history we have together and focus on being his doctor. If I let my emotions take over for a second, I wouldn't be okay to operate on Greg and save him from Tetarti. I must be calm because that's what Greg would want me to be in this situation." Derek told Cybil.

"You're being calm...so that you can help...yet inside you're breaking down with worry, panic and fear..." Cybil started to see why Derek was so calm. He had to be in order to save him. "I-I'm sorry...I'm very sorry...I need to go lie down..." Cybil swiftly left the office; Derek noticed the tears that were falling down her face.

"...Wow...I've never seen Dr. Myers freak out like that..." Tyler spoke as he revealed that he had been listening in to the conversation.

"Cybil and my brother have some history...She's emotional about it. Don't hold it against her, Derek."

"I wouldn't. I understand her emotions; if I wasn't his doctor...I would be in the same position as her."

"This is going to be an order Derek, but when you've saved my brother...let everything out. Bottling up those feelings will hinder you at a later day."

"I will sir."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 35: The Pain of Waiting

Everyone was waiting for Victor to come back with the serum needed to handle the Tetarti bodies in Greg. Just hearing the simple ticking from the clock...just made the wait feel worse and longer than it probably was. Derek stood by the window, watching the birds, wind playing with the leaves, patients arriving or visitors arriving to see friends or family in the hospital. Angie and everyone else were sitting down on chairs and waiting, some were fidgeting while others were remaining still while others were watching the door, waiting for Victor to enter.

"Must be how patients' families feel..." Angie sighed.

"It's hard entrusting someone else with the life of a loved-one," Derek turned his attention on Angie.

"I know..."

"Who knew waiting could be this painful...?" Cybil was fighting to keep the tears away. She was struggling enough with all this, not to mention Sidney too. He was gently pressing his glasses further and further up his nose and keeping them there. The light was shining on them which gave them the appearance of white sunglasses. Everyone's attention turned on the door when someone came to enter. Everyone watched as Victor came into the room.

"Excuse me. It's ready, Chief."

"How many serums...?" Derek asked.

"We're administering one serum via IV. He should start to recover soon."

"I see...That's good news," Sidney breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the room breathed a heavy sigh of relief now that Greg was finally going to start on the road to recovery.

"It won't stop the GUILT that's still inside him. You plan on removing it, right?" Victor looked at Derek.

"We should do that right away. Derek, you'll be leading the operation as it'll be GUILT. Dr. Clarks, be ready to assist him as well."

"I'll do my best sir," Stephen nodded.

"Understood," Derek responded to Sidney.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Thank you for the compliment~ I'm glad you're loving the fan-fic because I love writing this.

Derek: If FireCacodemon's plans go well...I'm in for a lot of trouble...

FireCacodemon: Curse of being my favourite character...you're dragged into a lot of misfortune.

Derek: Please tell me I get my Healing Touch in this book!

FireCacodemon: You do.

Derek: Good...

FireCacodemon: Well, I'll leave you all for now, I'll be back on the 28/12/2016. The last update of the year...that's scary

Derek: Bye. Before we forget, Merry Christmas!

FireCacodemon: Merry Christmas!


	40. Chapter 36 - The Memory of Truth

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-rose.

FireCacodemon: I'm super excited for this chapter but read to find out why~

Derek: We hope you had a brilliant Christmas or holiday no matter where you are.

* * *

Chapter 36:

The Memory of Truth

"So...I heard you...can defeat the GUILT...?" Greg asked when they came to see him.

"This'll be the first case against the mature strain, but they shouldn't be much different from their immature phase; we now have all the resources to take on the GUILT."

"Did...Sidney put you as...the leading surgeon, Derek?"

"Yes. I'm going to be the leading surgeon in this operation."

"Good...Won't have...to ask for a swap..."

"Dr. Clarks could have been just as good as mys-"

"No, I want you...to operate on me...I'm surprised you...didn't tell Sidney...you couldn't operate...on me..."

"If I couldn't handle my emotions then yes, I would have told Sidney I couldn't operate on you. As I have control over them, I'm capable of being your doctor."

"Your eyes...say differently."

"What...?" Derek asked confused, were his eyes deceiving him? "What...do they say?"

"What if...I do something wrong...? I mean...you'd..." Greg smiled as he told Derek what his eyes were telling him. "You may...look strong on the outside...Derek...but inside...you're worried I might...not make it."

"Greg, you are going to survive this! I won't let you fall victim to Tetarti!" Derek tried to keep his emotions under control but Greg was right. Inside, he was shaking with fear. If he did make one mistake then the Tetarti would take advantage of that and go for the kill. If Derek could just keep how he was truly feeling bottle up until the operation was done and dusted then he could let it all out before the bottle up emotions started to destroy him. Sidney had even ordered him to let everything out when Greg was out of the operation. They could both see through Derek's walls to see how he was truly feeling inside. He knew that Greg could do that but he wasn't sure if Sidney could also see through him like he was a window.

"You're...doing good on the lesson...I taught you though."

"What do you mean?"

"A doctor needs...to be able to ignore his friendships. The most...important lessons...I taught you was that...and you're following it well...You've developed your skills...but there's something...still holding you back..."

"Probably...what's holding me back are the memories I've been receiving. I just...get the feeling that this time...the memory will show something I'd rather not remember...but must remember."

"Nothing to do...with your surgical skills?"

"Relationships should have no bearing on my surgical ability, right?" Derek asked. Greg nodded.

"Right, once someone is...in the operation room...they're your patient...As their doctor...you save them...That's all there s to it..."

"Sometimes...it sucks being human." Greg chuckled at that. Sometimes it was horrible being human but that's the life they have now and that was how they were going to be until they passed on.

"Must be worse...for you. This is doubly...important because you...have the Healing Touch...I won't let you...end up like Robert..."

"That's...an issue. I don't have any control over the Healing Touch. It just...activates whenever it pleases...No, it didn't activate in Africa...Wonder why...?"

"You'll control it...I know you will. I'll explain...what happened to Robert...when the time comes...But...for now...You just need to focus, Dr. Stiles...I know you can do this." Greg reached up to Derek and gently ruffled Derek's hair. Derek looked at Greg confused for a few seconds before he smiled softly. "Think of this...as a trial Derek..."

"A trial?"

"The final test...before you can...call yourself...a Doctor."

"Yes sir."

"Well, Doctor...can my disease be cured?" Greg asked Derek. Hearing Greg ask that sparked determination to flare up in Derek's body.

"Yes, you will be on the road to recovery after the procedure."

"Which surgeon...is going to operate on me...?"

"I will be the one to operate on you."

"Now you're sounding confident." Greg felt like his job had been done. Standing in front of him now was a confident surgeon both inside and out.

"You can trust me, Dr. Kasal. I'll take care of you and remove the Tetarti bodies from your body."

"It's in...your hands, now."

"See you on the other side," Derek smiled before he left Greg to prepare for the operation.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 36: The Memory of Truth

"Okay, Dr. Stiles. I'll be explaining the details of this operation. As you know, Tetarti is a very dangerous strain of GUILT. They function in groups of three and produce a harmful antigen. In other words, the Tetarti itself acts as one poisonous mass. But, if we administer our antibody serum, the GUILT should die...Victor has completed that serum, as I'm sure you're aware. So there's just one objective in this operation: Kill the GUILT cells in the liver by injecting the correct serums. As we discussed, the Tetarti will weaken once you inject the serum. There's a different serum for each one, so pay attention to colours. Remember, the Tetarti cells are synchronised with each other. You'll have a limited window of time to inject all three cells. You'll need to be accurate and fast. Of course, every surgeon should be...Dr. Kasal is a good head surgeon. You trained under him, and now you have to save his life...Do your best, Derek..." Stephen informed Derek. Derek wasn't surprised that there were three serums specific for the different types of Tetarti. So, Victor had made a serum to help the body fight against Tetarti as well as three serums specifically for the Tetarti too, Derek was just glad that he could finally get rid of Tetarti.

"I don't plan on letting GUILT take Greg," Derek told Stephen. The older surgeon nodded.

"Good luck...Now, let's begin." Derek didn't dare strike the pose nor said anything after that. He just nodded and moved to start the operation.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 36: The Memory of Truth

"Dr. Kasal called this your final test in becoming a doctor...I want him to believe in you the same way I do..." Angie said softly as she handed Derek the antibiotic gel and a scalpel to start the operation. The vitals were at seventy, Greg was fighting for his life against this GUILT. Disinfecting the area, Derek made his incision. "The Tetarti has formed toxic diverticula there, on the liver. When they reach maximum size, those sacs release poison; you'll need to inject serum of the same colour as the diverticulum." Angie informed Derek. He nodded; the diverticulums were tiny and didn't have much of a colour. Just looking at the sacs...Derek felt a memory threatening to resurface. He managed to push the memory away for now, the memory wasn't important at the moment. Derek needed to wait for a bit before he could see the colours of the diverticulums, he waited for a few minutes as they increased before Derek got to work. Once the serum was injected, Derek was able to excise the diverticulum. Type-V was the easiest to see as it was a purple colour while the other two types. Grabbing the scalpel, Derek cut around the diverticulum before he worked on the other two. He was starting to see the difference between Type-P and Type-H. Once all three had been injected, he cut out the sacs and placed the synthetic membrane and moved to increase the vitals. Once the vitals were back up to seventy-one, Derek disinfected the membranes and rubbed them into the liver.

"All the vicerticula have been removed. The GUILT should reveal itself in order to reconstruct them. We're supposed to inject the serum into all three of them, correct?" Angie asked.

"Yes as they're all synched to each other," Derek said as he didn't take his eyes off the liver. When they appeared, Derek was going to be ready for them.

"You'll have to work quickly from there...Get ready."

" _Our poison sacs? Where did they go? Maybe someone's messing?_ " The three voices asked.

"Here they come," Derek smiled as the Tetarti bodies arrived. They looked different from their immature state, instead of looking like little hermit crabs. Instead, the Tetarti bodies had a rounded, arrow shaped head with two arms sprouting out from its sides, there was an orange core in the middle of the pale body that the Tetarti had. The body of Tetarti thinned out to the point where its tail could be used as a key. Derek grabbed the serums needed to defeat the Tetarti and got to work. Derek injected the serums into the correct bodies.

"It's working, Doctor! Chiral readings have dropped considerable." Angie smiled. That was when Derek's vision shifted slightly; he couldn't suppress the memory that wanted to surface. The environment shifted for a second to the familiar lab he had been in before yet everyone else was still here and the Tetarti were still there too. Everything returned back to normal a few seconds later, Derek shrugged it off and continued with the operation.

" _No! Don't kill! Toxic!_ " The Tetarti hissed and they burrowed into the organ to recover. Derek waited for a few seconds before they resurfaced to continue to repair the poison sacs they love so much.

"It's going well so far...Continue the injections." Angie said as she continued to watch the Tetarti bodies. The room shifted again, returning back to the lab but everyone had vanished while the Tetarti remained. Derek tried to shrug it off once more, to return himself to what was currently going on. He had managed to bring himself out the memory and back to reality. He managed to do so and he caught Angie looking at him before he continued back with the operation.

"Are you okay Dr. Stiles?" Dr. Clarks asked Derek.

"Yeah...just a memory...won't stay down." Derek admitted as he moved to introduce another dosage of serum into the Tetarti bodies. Once the third dosage of serum was injected into the bodies, all three of them had curled up and stopped moving. Derek breathed a sigh of relief as the Tetarti bodies. Grabbing the forceps, Derek extracted the Tetarti bodies and placed them on the tray.

"We have a negative Chiral reaction. Dr. Kasal will be proud~" Angie smiled.

"Good..." Derek fought back the memory that was desperately trying to come out.

"I guess you finally repaid him for teaching you all those years~" Angie smiled. Derek sutured up the incision, disinfected the wound and bandaged it up.

"You've really improved, Dr. Stiles. The rookie surgeon who trembled before Kyriaki is gone."

"But...I never trembled..." Derek was sure that he didn't tremble in front of Kyriaki.

"You did when it revealed your secret."

"...Maybe...I did..."

"I think Dr. Kasal will be proud to call you his Doctor."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 36: The Memory of Truth

"...Is he alright?" Cybil was the first person to ask once the operation had finished.

"I removed all traces of GUILT tissue...Now we just have to wait, and hope the serum takes care of the toxin..." Derek told her.

"You don't look well..." Cybil noticed.

"Yeah...I managed...to push a memory back...but...that might not...have been the best idea..."

"Go be with Greg," Cybil gently placed her hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek nodded.

"You can try telling Dr. Kasal that he needs rest but knowing him, he'll want to return to Hope Hospital immediately," Angie half-sighed as they all knew that it was true. Greg wasn't one to sit down and just rest, he was likely to go and return to his job.

"But he needs his rest!" Cybil raised her voice as she didn't like the idea.

"GUILT...is just about the only thing that could bring Dr. Kasal down. I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time."

"Dr. Myers?" Angie asked, drawing Cybil's attention. "It looks like they're a little understaffed. Could you maybe help with Dr. Kasal for a while?"

"I want Derek there too. But yes, of course. I'd like that," Cybil smiled.

"I'll help whenever I can," Derek nodded as Cybil put her arm around Derek.

"Alright then, come with me then~"

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 36: The Memory of Truth

Derek slowly woke up surrounded by a red liquid. It didn't take him long to realise that he was in blood, if it was artificial or not he didn't know and he didn't want to find out. Derek looked around the room to find that he was in the same laboratory he had seen before in another memory and a file located on the desk in front of him. The file looked huge...well; everything looked huge so he was assuming that he was looking through the purple pathogens' eyes. It was a strange perspective to see but that sparked some confusion. If this memory wasn't his...then why was he having it? It was just another question that was to be added onto the pile. The lab was filled with silence, not a single sound could be heard yet the pathogen Derek was looking through was quite happy where it was. It only had one desire and that was to get inside the one who created it, not to kill but more too...repay? It was all confusing but at the same time, Derek felt himself getting excited but there was a chance that it was just the pathogen getting excited and not Derek himself. The pathogen swam closer to the file on the desk; just enough for him to read what it was titled as.

'Simulations...?' Derek thought to himself before the door to the lab opened. Light shined through the door and illuminated parts of the lab before the lights were flicked on. Derek winced as his eyes adjusted to the light. The sound of footsteps echoed through the room, drawing the attention of the pathogen to look in the direction of the sound.

" _I'm home_!" Derek froze. He recognised that voice, a few seconds later, he watched as a younger version of him came into the lab. A rucksack was placed on the ground and the younger Derek plonked himself on the chair in front of the desk. He opened up the file and the pathogen moved closer, reading what was written on the paper. Derek's read what was on the front page; it was a table of contents.

Simulation 1 – Lacerations

Simulation 2 – Tumours

Simulation 3 –Cancer Treatment (FAILED)

Simulation 4 – Aneurisms

Simulation 5 – Fluid in the Lungs

Simulation 6 – Removing Parasites

Simulation 7 – Capped Vitals

Pathogen – Laceration

Pathogen – Tumours

Pathogen – Aneurisms

Pathogen – Fluid

Pathogen – Worm

Pathogen – Vitals

Pathogen –

"They...this is my fault..." Derek's mind went blank. Everyone had reassured him that GUILT wasn't his fault when in reality...it was...everyone who fell victim to GUILT was because of him...he had made the research. Then...that first dream when he was in a lab...that was his research being stolen from him by a member of Delphi. Derek didn't know what to think any more. GUILT was his fault...Linda...Amy...Greg...Angie...Tyler...How could he face them knowing what he knew now?! He couldn't! It made sense on how he was able to cure it or how the GUILT worked now! Did...he become a doctor to correct this mistake? Derek didn't know anymore. Did...he really become a doctor to help people? Or was that just another lie he told himself to hide this truth from him? The Healing Touch...the very curse that he had at the moment...he didn't deserve the Healing Touch now. No wonder he couldn't gain control over it! Him not having control was punishment for the pathogens he made! Derek just wanted to run away, curl up and forget all the memories he had gained about the past, he wanted to travel back in time and to stop his younger self from coming up with the idea of what is now known as GUILT.

"Derek!" Greg's voice cut through the memory like a scalpel.

'Greg...?' Derek thought of his mentor. They were going to hate him now, they were going to cut their ties with him and abandon him if they found out the truth...they were going to find out the truth. They weren't stupid. None of them were stupid...the Medical board will know and his licence will be taken away...he'll be locked up and away from everyone because of this!

"Derek! Wake up!" Derek heard Greg's voice once more before hands clamped down onto his shoulder.

" _I'm...sorry...but...you...needed...to...know..._ "

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 36: The Memory of Truth

"Derek! Wake up!" Greg shook Derek, waking the surgeon up. A few seconds passed before Derek pushed himself away from Greg, knocking over the chair he was sitting on and threw himself to the nearby wall. Greg noticed the look of fear and panic easily on Derek's face. Tears started to stream down Derek's face as his breathing became rapid like he was going into a panic attack. Greg knew that he needed to act quickly and slammed his hand on the button to call for assistance. Once the button had been pressed, Greg ripped the sheets off him and started to make his way over to Derek. Greg was still recovering from the operation but at the moment, Derek needed help, not himself and he wasn't going to leave his pupil in a state like this. Derek looked up at Greg and immediately started to scramble away but Greg was too quick and grabbed Derek before he pulled the younger surgeon into a hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Derek tried to push Greg away but the older surgeon held onto him as Angie and Cybil ran into the room.

"Dr. Kasal!?" Angie asked.

"He's having a panic attack!" Greg informed Angie and Cybil. "I need one of you to let Sidney know that Derek will be unfit for work tomorrow and possible the day after!" He looked at Cybil for that. She nodded and swiftly ran off again.

"What can I do to help?" Angie asked.

"He's breathing rapidly...I need you to bring me a glass of water and a book on the human body."

"Yes sir!" Angie got up and darted out the room. Greg noticed that Derek had stopped trying to escape the surgeon but his breathing was still irregular, he was still shaking and he was sweating in his hands.

"You're okay Derek. You're safe, I'm safe," Greg informed Derek as the tears just kept streaming down Derek's face.

"I'm sorry...this is all my fault...I don't...deserve...to be a surgeon..." Derek whimpered in Greg's arms.

"No, the world needs a surgeon like you, someone gi-"

"No they don't!" Derek shouted. His breathing was still irregular which was starting to cause some concern for Greg. If his breathing didn't return to normal then it could cause some health problems later. Derek soon shoved Greg's arms off him, turned away from Greg and vomited. Greg winced at the sight before he started rubbing circles on Derek's back. Angie returned into the room with a human biology book as well as a glass of water.

"Thanks, put the glass on the table and pass the book over." Angie did what she was asked to do placing the plastic cup of water onto a nearby table before she handed Greg the book.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Angie asked, determined to do something to help.

"Let a janitor know that we'll need this room cleaning." Angie nodded and she was gone again. Greg carefully moved Derek so that he was leaning back before he opened up the book and showed it to Derek. "Focus on that for me." Greg requested Derek. With shaking hands, Derek grasped the book and focused on the book. Greg let the janitor in to deal with the sick, while making sure that Derek kept focus on the book until the panic attack passed.

It had been a full thirty minutes before Derek had calmed down, his breathing returned back to normal; he was starting to have colour once again. Greg let Derek go and smiled. This was the second time that Derek had a panic attack and this time, Greg had known what to do this time and thankfully the same method had worked twice. Greg looked up at Sidney and Cybil indicating that they could come in. Greg had stopped them entering until he knew that Derek had calmed down.

"Is Derek alright?" Cybil asked and Greg nodded.

"Give him a couple of days off and he'll be fine once more." Greg smiled as Derek continued to read the human biology book with fascination.

"Do you know what triggered the panic attack?" Sidney asked Greg who shook his head in response.

"I don't know what directly caused the panic attack but a likely cause would be a memory resurface and the bottled up emotions needed for the operation."

"Think, both Derek and Angie could take a few days off?" Cybil turned her attention to Sidney.

"I was going to give them both a few days off to rest and recover from this, but it looks like I'll give them both a week off. You really should be in bed, Greg."

"Yeah, well...Derek was having a panic attack and I know how to handle it. I'll get back into bed when Derek's ready to move."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 36: The Memory of Truth

"Hey dude, what did you want to talk to us about?" Tyler asked as he came into Greg's room. Greg was awake, keeping an eye on Derek and Angie was by his side. Derek was looking down at his hands, thinking about what he should say. Tyler took a spare seat and watched Derek.

"I...want...to apologise...for this..." Derek started but he struggled to find his voice. He had to do this.

"For what?" Angie asked. "What have you got to apologise for?"

"I...had another memory return...Instead of me looking down on work...I was looking through a pathogen's eyes. I'm only guessing that it's the same purple pathogen I've seen in memories before...but...what scares me the most...was what the memory was on."

"What? The pathogen's eyes?" Tyler asked confused.

"Yes...when I've been having the memories returning, sometimes I see a purple pathogen swimming in a fish bowl...like a pet."

"Think that's what Delphi is planning?" Angie asked but Derek shook his head.

"No...when...the owner came in...it was me..." silence filled the room. No one was quite sure what to say, so Derek continued. "A younger version of me...from Med school...there was a file on the desk...I must have been happy...because maybe I had finally completed the file...What was inside...was a list of different simulations and a failed treatment of cancer...the simulations were: Lacerations, Tumours, the failed cancer treatment, Aneurisms, Fluid in the lungs, Removing parasites and the Capped vitals...Further down the list...was a list of pathogens linked to the simulations...but there was another pathogen...without a listed purpose."

"Derek..." Greg said barely above a whisper.

"No...No that's a fake memory..." Angie felt tears forming in her eyes.

"My work...My work...It's GUILT before it was called GUILT...GUILT's around because of me...It's my fault...It's my fault that this has all happened...that Linda became infected...that Amy has been hospitalised...that even you Greg...became infected...if it wasn't for me...none of this would have happened! I don't deserve to be here...I don't deserve to be in any hospital...I'm not a doctor...I can't call myself a doctor...for creating the disease infecting everyone...!"

'I understand why you went into a panic attack...' Greg thought to himself. "I don't believe you made GUILT." Greg told Derek.

"Why? It's there! It's my fault!" Fresh hot tears were streaming down Derek's face once more.

"No, Delphi is responsible for GUILT. From what you've told us, you made simulations and resorted to making them for that purpose. You weren't going to release them into the public to cause all this," Greg told Derek sternly.

"But...it was...my work..."

"Derek, I want you to listen to me. What matters now is that you're fighting the GUILT. I don't know why you can hear it but you'll learn more when you fight more GUILT. You're a doctor." Angie and Tyler nodded agreeing with Derek. It was clear that they were both upset about this but if Tyler lashed out at Derek for this...then he wouldn't be able to call himself Derek's best friend. Derek could have easily turned him over when it came to the euthanasia but he didn't. He stuck with his friend. Now it was Tyler's turn to return that favour. Tyler knew that now he wasn't going to let Delphi get away with this.

"My...research was stolen...I just...wanted to help...but the...technology wasn't there...for the simulations...so I went...to pathogens..." Derek spoke.

"So, you went to pathogens because then you could test it out? Can you remember anything else?" Greg asked.

"No...I need to...fight more GUILT...right to learn more...right?" Derek asked.

"Derek?" Angie spoke up. Derek looked over at Angie.

"Yes...?"

"We're still your friends. We'll help you through this. You're not going to go through this alone. Even if everyone else pushes you away us three won't ever push you away," Angie smiled. She was happy to see that some hope had returned into Derek's eyes.

"You didn't push me away or turned me in when you found out my secret. We're still pals Derek. That's never going to change. I still owe you for saving Amy~" Tyler smiled.

"It took guts admitted that. Thank you Derek. Not everyone else will be as accepting as us and when the Medical Board find out...There's a chance they'll take your licence away. When they do that...fight for it. Don't give up." Greg smiled.

"I'll do my best...~" Derek agreed with what Greg had to say. His research was behind this, so they'll need him to help defeat the rest of the GUILT. So far, the GUILT that Derek had encountered had gone through the list. The next GUILT was supposed to be a simulation for fluid in the lungs. Derek was going to have to go home and enter the lab in his home to see what had left from the attack on his lab.

"Derek, one last question."

"Yes, Greg?"

"How...important am I to you?"

"Just as important as my Mother, Angie and Tyler."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Glad to hear that from you. 2017 will be interesting since this information came out.

Derek: Why did you do this?!

FireCacodemon: Kinda obvious now where I got inspiration from. Right?

Derek: At least I'm determined to fight for my licence when the Medical Board finds out...

FireCacodemon: You mean, IF the MB find out.

Derek: If...if is good...~

FireCacodemon: The next chapter will be coming out on the 2/01/2017.

Derek: 2017...wow...


	41. Chapter 37 - Taking Control

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

FireCacodemon: That was the day before.

Derek: Rather be late than never at all.

FireCacodemon: Never mind...Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 37:

Taking Command

"Can we try for the Healing Touch?" Derek asked Angie after an hour of choking silence. Angie looked up from her desk and over towards Derek's desk. The surgeon was slowly recovering from the memory that had surfaced but at the same time he looked relieved too, he had accepted the memories now and moved on from the fear and worry, Derek was going to use the memories to help them battle the GUILT but he also knew that he was going to have to tell Sidney about the memories too. The Medical board were going to get involved too due to the very nature of the information. They haven't tried for the Healing Touch since Greg became infected.

"Shall we try a different location this time?" Angie asked Derek. He thought for a second before he nodded. Maybe a change of scenery would help unlock the Healing Touch. If anything, Derek had the nagging feeling that he was going to need the Healing Touch now more than ever. He wasn't sure who the next GUILT was going to infect but he knew that it wasn't going to be good. He just hoped that after this test for the Healing Touch, he will be able to grab Sidney to explain to him what his next memory was. It was rather important that he knew that Derek's research from the past was the reason why GUILT was here in the first place.

"There's an outside garden to help sooth patients. Maybe we should try there?" Derek suggested. It was worth a shot. Maybe being in the operating room wasn't the best solution to unlock the Healing Touch. It was logical but the Healing Touch is still a mystery to many people. Angie locked her computer and stood up, looking at Derek.

"Then let's try there, there's no harm and if there are patients there we'll move to another location."

"Thank you."

"Hmm? What for?"

"For...not casting me aside after learning the truth..." Angie walked over to Derek and pulled him into a hug. "W-wha?"

"The past doesn't determine who you are Dr. Stiles, that's what our choices do. You're fighting against GUILT and that's what matters to me. Even if your research was the reason why my father left us...I just want you to know that I'm going to be with you through thick and thin," she let Derek go and gave him a warm smile. She was happy to see that Derek smiled back at her. Feeling confident once again, they both headed outside and walked towards the small garden outside.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 37: Taking Command

The garden was a small section outside where patients and staff members alike could sit and relax outside the chaos the hospital could get into. Derek went to the outside garden back at Hope Hospital when he was fresh out of medical school. A small path moved around the garden with flower beds all over the nearby area with benches to provide sitting areas for the patients or staff. With a clear view of the sky and the hospital, the only 'annoyance' would be the sirens of the ambulances or other public services which were here to either visit the hospital or to drop off patients.

"I'm feeling calm already," Derek breathed deeply as he took in the fresh air. Angie had a look around to notice the multiple coloured flowers surrounding them as Derek took his seat on one of the many benches. A few visitors walked through the garden as they made their way to the hospital.

"That's good; shall we sit down and try?" She questioned the surgeon. He nodded and took a seat on the nearby bench. Angie took a seat next to him and gave him a happy smile. "Going to try to visualise the OR as normal or try something different altogether?"

"I think I might try something different altogether. I'm going to clear my mind and see what happens from then." Derek removed the glasses from his face and folded them up and placed them into a case. Angie watched as Derek closed his eyes and started to try and block out everything in his surroundings to focus only on himself. Angie tore her eyes from Derek to focus on something else in the surrounding area. It would be somewhere she would probably come to often if they ever had a break from operating on GUILT patients or from just being busy individuals. Angie hoped that this time, Derek's Healing Touch could be commanded by himself, instead of just letting it become active whenever it wanted to.

"Good luck..." Angie breathed to herself.

Derek controlled his breathing but struggled to block out the world around him. It took him a while before he was able to block out every distraction around him. He was glad when he did block everything out and finally greeted with the black void of his mind. Derek opened his eyes and looked around the black void, there wasn't anything there. A gentle tap on Derek's shoulder made him turn around. Standing behind him, was Arthur Stiles.

"Father..."

" _Long time no see son,_ " Arthur smiled at Derek. His appearance hadn't changed much from when Derek needed him before.

"Why are you here Father?" Derek asked him. Arthur let out a laugh but never stopped smiling. Derek watched him confused before Arthur held up his left hand. The hand was a plain as anything. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Derek couldn't mask his confusion as he looked at Arthur's hand. "Why...are you showing me your hand?"

" _Look closer, Derek. You'll see something._ " Arthur encouraged Derek to take a closer look. Derek took a step forward before he noticed what Arthur was meaning. On Arthur's hand Derek noticed that a star started to form, it pulsated on his hand and gave off a glow as it was activated. " _I'm here to teach you how to take command of your Healing Touch._ "

"You're...going to teach me?" Derek asked Arthur who nodded. "How come you couldn't teach me before?"

" _You'll understand at a later time. For now, let's focus on the Healing Touch for now. That's important for your upcoming battle against GUILT._ "

"Are...you mad at me?" Arthur shook his head.

" _No, I'm not mad at you or disappointed with you. You had everything under control. What happened was out of your control. You're standing against GUILT instead of letting it rule. If you were working for Delphi, then yes. I would be angry and disappointed in you._ "

"O-okay, let's start these lessons."

" _What have you experienced when the Healing Touch became active in your operations?_ " Arthur questioned Derek. " _It'll help me determine what will be the best method to teach you. I've seen Robert's Healing Touch active and I believe it is the same as yours. My Healing Touch is different._ "

"Wait...you have the Healing Touch too?" Derek asked astonished. He wasn't expecting this to come to light.

" _Yes, I'm the reason you have the Healing Touch too. My Healing Touch ability helped me with my research when I was alive. It enhanced my concentration and blocked out all other distractions so I could focus on my work more._ "

"Mine is speed enhancement...time moves slowly...but I don't know how to trigger the effects...it just happens when it wants to..."

" _I believe the Healing Touch has two different methods to activate it. There's the unconscious side where there aren't any side effects...most of the time. Then there's consciously, when you're triggering it yourself. How I often triggered my Healing Touch was by imagining the star._ "

"Is that why you always told me to focus on a star? You were testing to see if I had the Healing Touch?"

" _Yes, I looked through my side of the family tree and noticed that other members of the family also had the Healing Touch. I don't know if they all did as only same were marked to have the Healing Touch. Mainly the ones who entered the medical field were discovered to have the Healing Touch. This may not be one-hundred percent correct._ "

"This is a lot to take in..." Arthur nodded. It was a lot and the Healing Touch was a widely unknown topic. "What...can I do to help gain control over the Healing Touch?" Derek asked Arthur.

" _What have you tried_?"

"Tried to trigger the Healing Touch by imagining a star while replaying the memories of a GUILT operation..."

" _Derek, son, I want you to imagine doing that here. Just focus on the star. The five-pointed star is important. Concentrate hard and when you feel it come near, grab it and hold on tight._ " Arthur instructed Derek. He nodded and followed his father's advice.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 37: Taking Command

Angie watched the clouds above her. They just looked like normal clouds today, nothing too special about them. Angie frowned at the sight of them, they were being boring just like she was feeling now. Derek hadn't moved for a while and nothing was really happening outside. This was probably the longest that Derek had remained still so that was possibly a good sign, right? She didn't know and it was unlikely she was going to know for a while. Sighing to herself, she got up and a soft pale light started coming to light. Angie looked down to see that a line was starting to appear on the back of Derek's left hand, the line continued to move before it met up with itself once more, a star had formed on the back to Derek's hand. Once complete, the star gave out a bright glow and Derek's eyes snapped open.

"Derek…?" Angie asked as she waited. Derek turned his attention towards her and smiled.

"I think I finally got the hang of the Healing Touch."

"Derek! Sidney wants to see you in his office," Tyler came running up to them. Angie watched as the star became dim and started to pulsate like a heartbeat.

"We'll be right there," Derek informed Tyler. He nodded and started to head towards Sidney's office with Angie following him behind.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 37: Taking Command

 _Outside of City Hall was a commotion of some sort. People walking past just casually watching what goes on as they walk or just simply ignoring what was currently going on outside. The press was crawling all over the place._

 _"…And that's why a substantial medical grant would…everyone's…Ugh…" Richard didn't know what was wrong but he could feel something wrong with himself. The press watched him, awaiting him to finish the sentence. When it was obvious that he was struggling, one daring press member approached._

 _"Mr. Secretary, is something wrong?" He asked Richard. Richard nodded his head._

 _"Ugh…it's my…My chest…Ugh…" The cameras caught Richard falling to the ground._

 _"Mr Secretary!? We need help, here! Somebody call an ambulance!"_

Sidney turned the television off and turned his attention back to Derek and Angie who were sitting in his office. Words weren't needed to understand what this had meant. A letter was soon handed to Derek. He accepted the letter and skimmed through the letter. It was another letter to come before the GUILT arrived at hospital and the unlucky victim of Richard.

"So Thursday…Pempti…As each death is sacrificed, man furnishes his dwelling in hell. But who will take record of the sins of our modern age?" Derek let Angie have a look at the GUILT letter. She hastily took the letter and started reading what had been written. "What's the Secretary's condition?"

"How could this happen…? How could they have infected Secretary Anderson?" Angie threw the question out into the open. She knew that neither Derek nor Sidney would know the answer to it.

"Everyone else is already aware of this, you two are the last to know. You left your pagers in Derek's office. We have already contacted Victor to help us formulate a plan." They both nodded. Derek knew that he needed to tell Sidney about the latest memory that had returned to him. Plucking up the courage, Derek got himself ready to tell.

"Sir…there's something…you need to know…" Derek struggled to say. Most of his body was telling him to keep quiet while the tiny part of him encouraged him to tell Sidney.

"Yes Derek?" Sidney asked him.

"I…regained another memory…"

"That's good to hear."

"No…It isn't good…"

"Derek, would it be possible to tell me at a different time?" Sidney asked as he got up from his desk. "It'll give you more time to collect your thoughts." Sidney walked out his office with Angie following Sidney before she stopped and looked back at Derek.

"O-okay…" Derek agreed. Maybe Sidney was right? Maybe he just needed time to write everything down before he could tell Sidney exactly what he wanted. For now, he was going to be juggling that with the battle against Pempti. "Pempti…I get the feeling that you're going to be a challenge."

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - He'll be okay. He's Derek Stiles. He'll take some time to think about what he's learn and accept what's happened. :)

Derek: Resting Deeply - We're glad you loved that chapter. Sets up the story for after Pempti too. Meaning, myself and FireCacodemon have a whole book to play with before returning back to Under the Knife/Second Opinion.

FireCacodemon: I would write more here...but we have to retire for the night AND drag Derek to bed since he's weird.

Derek: Am not!

FireCacodemon: Your dream book says otherwise~

Derek: FireCacodemon!

FireCacodemon: We'll be back on the 07/01/2017.


	42. Chapter 38 - The First BattlePempti

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter~

Derek: We'll mix up the final Pempti battle but for now, it's Under the Knife's version of Pempti.

* * *

Chapter 38:

The First Battle against Pempti

It took a day before results came back from the labs about Richard's GUILT. As soon as they came in, Sidney had called the staff to come together once more to discuss what they needed to do. Derek and Angie stood next to each other after coming into the briefing room, Tyler and some other staff came into the room too. The last to arrive into the room was Victor. He had the usual scowl on his face. Victor rested against the nearby wall.

"What's the Secretary's condition?" Derek asked once the door had been closed by Sidney.

"It's another new strain of GUILT. Before the results from the lab came back, we've done a number of treatments on this GUILT but nothing has been working. Dr. Clarks has been with Anderson since he was admitted into Caduceus. As we've discovered a new GUILT, this case will be placed in your hands, Dr. Stiles."

"I understand sir," Derek took on the case without hesitation. Sidney looked over towards Victor who pushed himself off the wall and walked more towards the group of staff.

"Okay…We'll be working together on this one, Stiles," Victor walked up to Derek and stood in front of him. Victor looked at Derek dead in the eyes which intimidated Derek very slightly.

"I bet…you're looking forward to this?" Derek asked. Victor gave a small smile at Derek.

"I get to see how good you really are."

"That can wait, Derek still needs to see Anderson first of all," Sidney gently pulled Victor away from Derek.

"Yeah, yeah…" Victor sighed.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 38: The First Battle against Pempti

"I still can't believe they got to me, too…" Richard was beating himself up. He couldn't believe that he had been infected by Delphi like he had. "I should have been more careful…I'm sorry about all this."

"Sir, this isn't your fault," Derek said as Richard's hands curled into fists and shaking.

"Don't strain yourself, Mr Secretary," Sidney gently pushed up his glasses. Richard nodded before he shot his gaze onto Victor.

"What are my chances?" He demanded from Victor. Victor didn't say anything. Derek knew that it meant bad news. "Tell me the truth. I can take it…I hope."

"Well, if you put it like that. I'd say around…Twenty five percent. But even that's being generous. Especially with Derek standing right next to you…maybe lower."

"Victor!" Sidney snapped at Victor who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Sir, when GUILT encounters or seems to sense Derek then it becomes more aggressive than normal."

"He's got a point sir…" Derek chipped into the conversation.

"Sidney, don't be too hard on your staff. I asked as I want to know what's happening to me. I need to…in order to make the right decision." Richard tried to smile at Sidney but the news from Victor…maybe it was a bit much.

" _You…can hear me…can't you? The others have warned me about you…Doctor._ " Derek heard the GUILT whisper to him. Derek's hand twitched. He just wanted to have a conversation with the GUILT to see what he could learn. The voice was gender neutral yet Derek could hear a few more voices mixed in.

"Pempti…" He muttered under his breath. If the GUILT could hear him or not was a different story. Derek's best chances were to come back when Richard was asleep so he could talk to the GUILT properly.

"No matter what condition I'm in, I'm still Secretary of Hea-" Richard couldn't resist the cough anymore that had started to form in his throat. Covering his mouth, Richard violently coughed into his hand. Once the coughing had stopped, Richard removed his hand and looked down into it. In his hand were a few sticky, gunk-like splotches which were see-through but gave off a bad smell. Derek handed Richard a tissue who thanked him and wiped the gunk off his hand, crumpling up the tissue and placed it to the side.

" _They said you can stop me…but I know you don't have the right equipment…~_ " The Pempti spoke once more.

"Victor, can you figure out some sort of treatment…?" Richard asked Victor. Victor scoffed.

"I can't make any guarantees…but I'm trying. After all, you're the first victim of this particular strain."

"I see…" Richard looked down and away from everyone else once again for a few minutes. Thinking about what he should say and do next. If he was the first one, then that would understand the lack of treatment available but as he is the first one, what they learn here was going to save millions in the future if GUILT wasn't defeated for a while. "I'm the first one. Then my treatment is even more crucial!" Richard spoke with courage and determination to help cure the GUILT inside of him.

" _I'll take him…and then we're coming for you, Dr. Stiles._ "

"What are you implying?" Derek asked.

"Use me as a guinea pig. Find a way to stop this GUILT!" Richard raised his hand and slammed it down onto the bed. "I give Caduceus full discretion over my treatment."

"But, Richard, that's-!" Sidney started before Victor interrupted.

"…Are you sure? I can't promise you the treatments will work."

"Yes, I understand. In return, use my results to find a cure…Can you do that?" Richard's eyes shifted to look at all the staff.

"…" Victor couldn't say anything and neither could Sidney.

" _You can't win~ You'll fail and he'll die~ This isn't even a challenge,_ " The Pempti giggled.

"This will be a challenge, but we'll do our best to save you from GUILT," Derek spoke after some time had passed in silence.

"Derek's right, I accept your challenge, Mr. Secretary. I've decided I will save you…But, it might sting a little." Victor folded his arms with a smug smile on his face. "After all, you've got Dr. Stiles as your surgeon now."

"Thank you…do what you must…" Richard smiled through his pain.

"As long as you're prepared for the worst…I'm going to find a cure. I'm too smart not to!"

" _Sounds like an idiot…_ " The Pempti spoke. Derek did his very best to remain neutral.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 38: The First Battle against Pempti

The group had disbanded so that Victor could work on possible methods to remove the GUILT from Richard's body. Another test had indicated that the Pempti was located in his right lung. Derek had been plucking up the courage to tell Sidney about his memory before the next memory came back to him. Victor was busy formulating a battle plan to attack the GUILT and hopefully defeat it. Derek gently knocked on Sidney's door.

"Come in," Sidney's voice came through the door. Derek entered Sidney's office.

"Sir…There's something I need to tell you," Derek informed Sidney.

"Is this about the operation on Anderson?" Sidney asked.

"No, this is about what I tried to tell you before."

"Take a seat then," Sidney offered Derek a seat. Derek sat down in the chair. "Now, what were you trying to tell me?"

"Angie, Tyler and Greg already know about this…but the last memory that came back to me involved the creation of GUILT."

"The…creation of GUILT…?" Sidney asked.

"Yes…it…It was me! It's my fault!"

"Excuse me?"

"Back during medical school for assignments…I struggled with my studies. So…to get better…I researched into pathogens…and…the end result is what we call GUILT now…" Derek told Sidney, not looking Sidney in the eye.

"Thank you for telling me. You are aware that you could lose your licence because of this?" Sidney asked. Derek nodded. He knew fully well that this could threaten his career but like his parents always told him that the truth sets people free. A belief that he believed strongly. "Under normal circumstances, I would report you to the Medical Board but as Anderson is infected with GUILT, I'll wait until after you've defeated Pempti."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just promise me something, Derek."

"What's that?"

"You fight for your license. You're a damn good surgeon and it'll be a huge loss if the medical board decided to remove you. I fear that if you are forced to leave, GUILT will win and claim more lives."

"I will sir. For now, I've got Pempti to eliminate," Derek smiled, getting up from the seat and moved to the door.

"Oh, and Derek." Derek turned around to see Sidney once more. "The past doesn't define a man, it's the actions we take in the present which makes a difference." Derek nodded and left. Sidney watched Derek as he left and a small smile formed on Sidney's face. It was going to be interesting to see Derek fighting for his medical license.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 38: The First Battle against Pempti

"Okay, so there's a new GUILT called Pempti inside the Secretary's lungs. I've been running test after test to know how bad this bastard can be…but I have no idea how to treat it. Honestly? I think it's hopeless to even try. With Derek, here, even this disease has to have a cure, right? So, Derek, it's up to you to find one. That's how medicine advances. But, you should know that. That's why you joined Caduceus. Anderson said worst case, at least his illness can be used to advance our understanding of GUILT. I assume he was just some crusty old bureaucrat but, when you think about that, I guess he's not so bad. So…we kinda owe it to the guy to make this work out. I'd say you have one main objective." Victor informed Derek, handing a file to Derek. Letting him read into the case that he was about to get into.

"Chiral reaction positive…Pempti bodies detected. Perform lobectomy and examine the strain for further study…" Angie read over Derek's shoulder.

"What's my objective, Victor?" Derek asked.

"That's easy. Do everything I tell you," Victor told him with a smile on his face. It wasn't a nice friendly smile, more like a person who was happy to use anyone to get what they want.

"Is this you testing me?"

"You could say that. As there's no known treatment yet. What would YOU suggest?" Victor snapped at Derek. Angie flinched but Derek remained as calm as possible.

"Without seeing it myself, I don't know what will be the best method to do. For now, I'll listen to what you're ordering me to do," Derek smiled at Victor, placing one hand on his hip and let the other hand dangle next to him.

"I am the one with all the research so just listen to me."

"Yes sir."

"I was expecting more of a battle…"

"You're right though, you're the one with the research, I'm not. Compared to you, I'm nothing but a simple idiot."

"That's a good attitude. I hope you can handle this."

"Right, let's begin the operation!" Derek struck his pose and they moved into the OR.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 38: The First Battle against Pempti

"We don't have time to spare. Perform a lobectomy," Victor instructed Derek. Angie nodded and handed him the antibiotic gel as well as the scalpel he'll need to perform the lobectomy. Victor and the others watched Derek as he disinfected the area before making the incision into Richard's chest. Once he opened Richard, it wasn't hard to notice Pempti. There was a large pocket of strange fluid inside his right lung. It wasn't suffocating the lung completely as the GUILT itself still needed oxygen to function properly. "Surprised, Derek? Welcome to the Pempti strain of GUILT. This gelatinous fluid is filling the Secretary's right lung. Anyway, you're going to have to do exactly what I tell you."

"What do you suggest?" Derek asked Victor.

"Let's try to detach it. Try cutting the stuff with a scalpel." Derek nodded and tried to cut into the wall of Pempti. Everyone watched as Derek pressed the scalpel into the thick membrane of Pempti, everyone wishing that it would work. The scalpel couldn't even cut through the thick membrane of Pempti.

" _Haha, you're going to have to do better than that to lay a finger on me~"_ Pempti giggled. Derek's vision started to get blurred. Once more, another memory was starting to return. Instead of fighting the memory, like he had done last time, Derek accepted the memory, letting it return without any resistance.

 _Derek was once again back at his lab with his research laying in front of him. Taking a seat, Derek opened the book and flicked through the book until something caught his eyes. He stopped flicking through and stopped at the page labelled, Cores._

 _"As of now, with the simulation prepared for lacerations, tumours, aneurisms and fluid of the lungs designed and created once. I've come to realise how important it was to include cores into their bodies which store the information they need to survive as well as performing their tasks. Each core is different as well as the method to trigger the deactivation sequence to stop the pathogens. While the laser would be effective at destroying the cores of the pathogens, a more suitable way of stopping them has been implemented depending on the very nature of the pathogen._

 _For lacerations, the effective was to deactivate the core will be applying the antibiotic gel. This cools down the core and shuts it down, placing the laceration pathogen into a cool environment will prevent it from reactivating again._

 _For the tumours, due to the very nature of the core being divided between the two types (A &B) the only way to deactivate the core will be to drain them of their cytoplasm and then to extract them. This shuts down the core due to the lack of fluids. To reactivate the core, Type A and Type B must be placed inside XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX._

 _For aneurisms, to deactivate the core in these pathogens you'll have to extract the antigens from the pathogens themselves as their own poison is toxic to themselves. Once enough poison has been injected into the pathogen then they'll shut down. As there are three different variations of the pathogens, three antigens will be needed as you'll never know which one is where._

 _For fluid of the lungs, in order to deactivate this pathogen, I created a special laser which targeted the regeneration abilities that the pathogen has, preventing it from regenerating allows me to inject the core with a serum XXXX which shuts down the core." Derek stopped reading and looked around on the desk. The purple pathogen was still there, swimming around in the fish bowl minding its own business. "So where do you come into this…?" He asked. The pathogen stopped and looked at him, blinking (what Derek presumed) was the core of the pathogen. The blinking happened to be Morse code._

 _In due time._

"…So that didn't work. On to plan B." Victor spoke flatly, uninterested that the scalpel didn't work now that he had seen it fail. "How about the laser? Let's try incinerating that bad boy," Victor started to sound a little more excited than he had done before about using the laser. Derek was handed the laser by Angie but he knew that it wasn't going to work this time, the core of Pempti wasn't exposed. He noticed that there was a collection of cells moving under the thick membrane that Pempti had up. He knew that was going to be important later.

" _You don't have the right tools~_ " Pempti sang once more. Derek knew that it was going to be right for now, but he couldn't voice his opinion just yet. He was going to see how far Victor was willing to take this.

"Thanks Angie," Derek thanked Angie when he took hold of the laser. Switching it on, Derek held the laser still as it stayed on one spot.

"…That didn't work either? Huh…On to plan C, I guess."

"What's plan C?" Derek asked.

"Time for the antibiotic gel. I tweaked the formula a bit…" Angie handed over the gel and Derek started applying it onto the membrane. It must have been tickling Pempti because it was giggling and the cells moving around moved away from the gel when it had been applied. "It'll take more than that," Victor informed Derek who was getting more gel onto his fingers to apply to the thick membrane.

"Really? I didn't know?" Derek muttered under his breath but applied more gel anyway.

"Still no use!? …Damn, this is starting to annoy me."

" _That's what you get for not understanding me~_ "

"Give Victor more credit Pempti, this is our first encounter with you," Derek sighed as he placed the gel down and wiped his fingers.

" _Some 'smart guy', huh?_ "

"I'm way smarter than you! This time we mean business. I have one last trick up my sleeve. It's effective, but it's still being researched and adjusted. It's not very good for the human body, so…be extra careful." Victor pulled over a trolley of vials of different colours.

"You…sure these can help?" Derek asked cautiously. If they weren't very good for the human body then Derek was going to make sure that he took extra care while handling the serums inside the vials.

"What was the objective?" Victor demanded from Derek. The fruitless results from earlier had irritated him.

"To do exactly what you tell me…" Derek repeated, getting a nod from Victor.

"Good, you remember that. Okay, start with the blue vial on the far right and inject it into the Pempti. Hopefully everything goes as planned…" Victor watched as Derek picked up the syringe Angie had placed near him and withdrew some of the blue vial's serum into it. Derek moved back over to the Pempti and waited for the moving cells to show themselves. Once they did, he quickly injected the serum into it. Once it had been injected both Victor and Derek noticed that Pempti had reacted to it.

"There's not much of an effect…" Derek said and Victor nodded in agreement.

"Hm…It's reactive, but like you said, there's not much of an effect. Okay, try the pink medicine instead." Victor continued to watch the Pempti. "I'm surprised you figured out where to inject the serum…"

"It gave itself away when applying the antibiotic gel. When I applied it over the moving cells, Pempti burst out laughing like it was being tickled."

"Damn it!" Victor yelled. Derek moved onto the next vial, a pink medicine was extracted into a different syringe (to avoid cross-contamination) and once again, applied to the Pempti cells.

"It doesn't look like anything has changed…" Angie commented.

"Humph, still no good… If those didn't work, then I'm afraid the medicine is ineffective. We'll just have to devote this procedure to collecting data. I'm worried about Anderson's condition. Let's hurry up. Let's find out how it reacts to the orange medicine."

"Let's just hope this works…" Angie sighed as she handed Derek a fresh syringe. Withdrawing the orange medicine, Derek injected it into the moving cells once more.

"It doesn't take a genius to realise how bad this is! Victor, instruction!" Derek demanded as the Pempti started to cause the vitals to drop.

"The white medicine is a neutraliser! Use it, now!" Victor demanded from Derek. Angie quickly filled up another syringe with the white medicine and handed it to Derek.

"Thanks Angie," Derek grabbed the syringe and quickly thrusted it into the cells and injected them with the medicine. The medicine kicked in, neutralising the effects from the orange medicine. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief to see that Pempti wasn't reacting as violently as it was before.

" _Mean! Mean! Mean! That hurt!_ " Pempti screeched at Derek.

"How was I supposed to know you'll react like that!?" Derek instinctively yelled at Pempti.

" _How come the others became defeated by you? You're an idiot!_ "

"Victor, what do you want me to do now?" Derek regained his cool and looked at Victor.

"Is it blaming you for this?" Victor asked.

"Yes, just what's my next order?" Derek asked once more.

"Let's keep gathering data. What if we mix an increased dosage? Alternate between blue and orange." Derek followed Victor's order. Injecting blue into the cells before adding the orange medicine as well. "This is useful data…Hey, you!" Victor barked at one of the other members of staff in the OR. They jumped out of their skin before looking at Victor. "Can I get some gamma readings?" Victor asked. They nodded and moved to get the gamma readings. "Okay Derek, this is our last step for now. You need to alternate between the pink medicine and the neutraliser."

" _Not that stuff!_ " Pempti hissed.

"Deal with it Pempti," Derek growled as he was handed the pink syringe first to inject into the moving cells before handed the neutraliser. "It's a triple plus HC reaction…"

"Yes, just as I expected. That's all the data for now. He's getting weaker, so we need to hurry. Quick, snag a sample. Excise a portion of the Pempti cells so I can research it."

"Yes sir," Derek picked up the scalpel and moved to cut. Thanks to the medicine they injected into the Pempti cells, the thick membrane had been changed, making it softer, allowing the scalpel to cut into it. Derek cut out a ring of some Pempti cells for Victor, using the forceps to move them onto a dish.

" _You didn't kill me~_ "

"You weren't bad. Let's close him up and finish the operation," Victor smiled, looking at the sample in the bowl. Derek nodded and asked for the sutures. He stitched up Richard's chest without any issues. Applied the gel once more to disinfect the sutures and applied the bandage. "You did pretty well. There might be some truth to those rumours…"

"Do you mind me working with you to counter Pempti?" Derek asked Victor.

"Me? Working with you? You've got to be…" The whole room fell silent. Victor had never let anyone work with him on anything before. "Hmm…" Victor looked at Derek, seeing if it was possible to work with him.

"Derek?" Angie asked.

"You've kinda proven that you can follow instructions I give you…I'll do a trial and see what happens. If you keep getting in my way then you're out my lab, got it?" Victor informed Derek on his decision.

"I understand, thank you." Derek gave Victor a smile.

"Let's see if you inherited any of your father's abilities." Victor took his sample of Pempti and left the group. "I've got analysing to do. After your shift tonight Derek, come to my lab." And with that, Victor walked out the OR.

"Now, we can only wait for his analysis to come in…" Sidney watched as Victor left. "We're depending on you, Victor."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Hehe, I plan for Derek and Angie to grow closer this year. First, we have to deal with Pempti.

Derek: RandomButLoved - A change of scenery can do wonders sometimes. But yes, Father is amazing. He's still watching over me and Mother.

FireCacodemon: And that's it for now. We'll be back again next chapter. 12/01/2017


	43. Chapter 39 - The Nanomachine Puzzle

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 39:

The Nanomachine Puzzle

Derek wasn't surprised when he saw Victor waiting for him outside his lab. Derek arrived as promised to Victor's lab, the blue haired lab dweller looked at Derek before he opened the door behind him. Pointing inside, he motioned Derek to enter. Nodding, Derek walked into the lab with Victor following him. He knew that he was going to be tested to see if he was any good or like his father by Victor. The door shut behind him with Victor walking past him and taking a seat down on one of the few chairs in the lab.

"Few questions before I let you start," Victor watched Derek with a small smile on his face. "One…" Victor held up his hand with one finger up. "The GUILT samples don't leave the lab. I shouldn't need to tell you how dangerous they are, do I?" Victor asked.

"I wasn't going to remove them from the lab, I'm sure everything I need will be in the lab," Derek informed Victor who nodded, accepting that answer.

"Two, as someone who's operated on GUILT, we're going to be creating research data while borrowing data from the file you brought back. You've faced and defeated four previous strains correct?"

"Kyriaki, Deftera, Triti and Tetarti. Pempti will be my fifth."

"We don't have any Triti samples yet so don't worry about that just yet. You've extracted Kyriaki, Deftera and Tetarti bodies and only Pempti cells. Together, we'll be creating the research."

"You're…not going to judge me…are you?" Derek asked him. He needed to know. Victor kept saying that he was the smartest person in the hospital and if that was correct, it wasn't going to take Victor long if they were recreating the research to see that Derek was directly linked to its creation.

"Three, never enter if I'm not there." Victor's voice turned serious, it sent a shiver up Derek's spine. Derek wouldn't enter the lab without Victor present anyway. It was Victor's lab, not his own. "If I come up with any more conditions, you'll follow them."

"Yes Victor." Derek responded to Victor's conditions. "Then…can we make an agreement on something?" Derek asked Victor.

"What?"

"You…don't call me 'idiot' when it's just the two of us in the lab."

"Why just the lab?"

"You need to keep up the image, don't you?"

"…Good point. Okay, I'll agree to that. Go home now Derek, you've got work in the following morning and Sidney will tell me off for keeping you here too long. I don't think he'll let you have overtime for this."

"I look forward to working with you and GUILT," Derek smiled at Victor before he turned around and walked out the lab.

"Good night."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 39: The Nanomachine Puzzle

Derek returned home later that night. Gemma was already waiting for him, watching him out the window with her gleaming eyes. Once she heard him put the keys into the lock, she jumped off the windowsill and wandered over to him. The encounter with Victor had gone well after his shift had ended. Sure, Victor had laid down the conditions but Derek didn't mind that. Stepping into his apartment, Derek was greeted by Gemma, the cat was gently brushing up against Derek's leg, rubbing her face and nose into the fabric of his trousers.

"Did you miss me Gemma?" Derek asked with a smile, reaching down to pet the member of the family.

"Meow~" she meowed happily as Derek walked further into his house and closed the door. Placing the bags on the floor, Derek scooped up Gemma and carried her off towards the living room. Gemma was comfortable in his arms and reached up to lick Derek's face. Gently sitting down on the sofa, Derek let Gemma go with a smile on his face. Gemma made herself comfortable on Derek's lap and settled down, earning a few pets from Derek.

"I'm so glad you're here Gemma…I can relax around you," Derek spoke softly. Gemma gave off a soft purring sound into the night.

Outside, the bushes shuffled as something started to move. A pair of eyes appeared and watched Derek through the window before a smile formed on its face. Within a few seconds, the bushes fell silent as the owner of the eyes and mouth left the bush and walked up towards the front door of the house. A hand knocked on the door, making Derek shuffle Gemma off him and got up to open the door.

"Hel-" Arms wrapped around Derek and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad that mean Victor didn't tear you to pieces!" Tyler's voice filled Derek's ears.

"Gah! Tyler!" Derek struggled to pull himself away from Tyler's bear-like hug.

"I was so worried!" Tyler yelled out while teasing at the same time.

"Tyler!" Derek struggled once more before Tyler released him from the bear-like grip with a smile on his face.

"May I come in?" Tyler asked him.

"Ugh, fine…" Derek rubbed his arms where Tyler's arms once were.

"Thanks~" Tyler patted Derek's shoulder and walked inside. Closing the door, Derek followed Tyler into the living room. Gemma watched Tyler with curiosity, getting up from her spot on the sofa and walked over to him. Gently sniffing him, picking up his scent. "You didn't tell me you had a cat?" Tyler asked as he crouched down to look at Gemma closely.

"My social life isn't important…?" Came Derek's reply.

"Mind if I stay over?" Tyler looked up at Derek who had just now noticed the backpack on his friend.

"Is everything okay at home?" Derek asked. Tyler looked behind him at the bag and smiled sadly.

"I just don't feel like being alone tonight."

"It won't be forever."

"Nah man. Amy will be coming home when she's recovered from the GUILT."

"Wanna just chill?" Derek asked.

"Sounds like a good plan~" Tyler stretched on the sofa. Gemma resting on Derek.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 39: The Nanomachine Puzzle

It seemed to be a hospital break as Victor entered the staffroom to find that most of the mains staff were all having a break. Derek and Angie were sitting next to each other having their own individual lunches. Tyler was also sitting next to Derek and was minding his own business. Stephen and Cybil were sitting with each other, discussing what their latest operation was and what they were going to be doing. Victor's eyes scanned before they fell on Derek.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Victor walked over to Derek and stood in front of him. The surgeon looked up at Victor and swallowed what was inside his mouth.

"Have you discovered something, Victor?" Derek asked him.

"If you wouldn't mind coming into the conference room, I've got something set up there for you," Victor gave Derek a smug smile. Derek shrugged his shoulders and got up to follow Victor. "Anyone else wants to follow then they can."

"Did you find anything else about Pempti?" Derek asked him.

"Sidney needs to know too, so what I find will be explained there." Derek kept quiet after that. Once they reached the conference room, everyone took a seat. Sidney was standing up at the front of the room where he was soon joined by Victor. "Let me start with the good news. The Pempti strain has a weakness. There's a section of its DNA that can be easily altered. By injecting a nanomachine, we may be able to convince it to self-destruct. But, there's part of the nanomachine that I feel Derek needs to nail down if he wants to research into GUILT more. I'm going to warn you Derek, one of the programming strings is…well…complex. Therefore, I'm allowing you to solve it."

'I don't know if he's being honest…or if he's struggling to figure it out and asking for help?' Derek thought to himself. "And…how can I help?" He asked.

"All I need you to do is to complete this simple puzzle. The puzzle is the code for the nanomachine but as you're going to be using it, you'll need to understand it. It's pretty easy, but…call this another test to see how far you're willing to go. I already know the solution to this puzzle, a genius like me can easily solve this in my sleep. Someone like you who's…uh, you know, you're…Someone who's not quite as adept at academic studies like I am."

'He's really trying his hardest to not call me an idiot…despite the condition I set in the lab saying he can…' Derek tried not to give him a pity smile. 'If he really thinks I'm an idiot, he can just say so.'

"I'll be recording each one of your solutions. Just relax. All you need to do is solve the puzzle. Good luck!" He handed Derek the puzzle. One look at the puzzle and already Derek didn't want to even attempt it. Tyler looked over his shoulder and patted Derek's back.

"They never did brighten your mood," Tyler left Derek's side and let out a small laugh.

"Okay, let's…give it a try…" Derek was handed some forceps as well, telling him that he needed to use them to move the pieces onto the puzzle.

The puzzle in front of him was a honeycomb shape design with eighteen little hexagons for the shapes. Victor handed him what the shape needed to be as a solution. He had four already made shapes which needed to be fitted in with the puzzle itself. There was a group of four red hexagons, a group of three green, four pale blue and three yellow hexagons. Picking up the forceps, Derek aimed to try and recreate the finished puzzle that Victor had shown him. All eyes were on him making it worse than just doing it on his own. He picked up the red group of hexagons and placed them into the puzzle. There was a clicking noise as it fitted into the puzzle. Derek tried to add more pieces into the puzzle and everyone could see that Derek was struggling. Others had probably figured out the solution already yet here was Derek still struggling.

"Dr. Stiles…you're really struggling…" Stephen muttered in disbelief. The surgeon who could take down GUILT was struggling with a simple puzzle.

"You weren't kidding with what you told me on the plane…You're not good at puzzles, are you Doctor?" Angie had a neutral expression on her face but Derek could tell that she was making fun of him.

"Told you…" Derek replied to Angie. Derek kept removing pieces and placing pieces back into the puzzle until finally he managed to solve the puzzle.

"You did it!" Angie clapped her hands with excitement while most other members of staff were just happy that Derek had managed to finally complete the puzzle.

"Finally…" Derek breathed a sigh of relief. Victor took the puzzle away from Derek and examined it.

"Hmm…I see…Derek, you're a complete idiot when it comes to puzzles if it took you that long to complete one," Victor didn't hold back this time like he had done before.

"Victor!" Sidney scolded Victor.

"I know…" Derek just wanted to vanish. Everyone had seen his one major flaw and if Delphi found out then they could easily create a puzzle-themed GUILT and Derek wouldn't be able to cure it on his own.

"On the other hand Derek, I think I can use a simple program that shouldn't take long to code. You still coming tonight?"

"After my shift, yes. There's…something I wanna test," Derek smiled weakly at Victor.

"Well, I'm going to get started on this right away."

"Do you plan on sleeping?"

"No, not until I'm done." Victor turned around and walked out from the conference room. Derek's hearing picked up a groan of disappointment making him chuckle.

"What's funny?" Angie asked Derek.

"The other researchers in the lab just groaned."

"I didn't hear anything."

"It was very faint."

"I think it's back to work?" Sidney pointed towards the clock.

"Yes sir," The staff replied before they all moved to get back to work.

* * *

FireCacodemon: And thus spawns the beautiful friendship between Derek and Victor.

Derek: I wouldn't call it a friendship...And I still hate puzzles.

FireCacodemon: Triti's a puzzle-type GUILT.

Derek: Easier to handle.

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - I hated it in Under the Knife, just based on the fact that the cluster of Pempti cells move while in Second Opinion, they stayed still. But this whole little section means I get to write Victor more and I like it.

Derek: RandomButLoved - I haven't experienced a battle with Pempti just yet but from what FireCacodemon does while writing this at the moment...the real battle will begin at a later time.

FireCacodemon: We'll be back on the 17/01/2017


	44. Chapter 40 - The Second BattlePempti

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: I hate puzzles so much...

FireCacodemon: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

Derek: Why...is Victor like this...?

FireCacodemon: I'll pick up Derek's spirit. On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 40:

The Second Battle against Pempti

Once Derek had started his shift, he was already pulled into the briefing room where Angie and the others had joined in. Victor must have finished getting the nanomachine ready. It wasn't much of a surprise to see that Victor had finished the nanomachine already, he worked very long hours anyway so if he hadn't gotten it finished before the following day, Derek would have been worried.

"Glad to see that you could make it, Dr. Stiles," Sidney pushed up his glasses on his nose while everyone else looked slightly tired from the worry over Richard.

"Well then, let's get straight onto the briefing on the Pempti treatment," Victor smiled victoriously.

"Think we can defeat Pempti?" Angie asked him. Victor nodded.

"I have a few theories about this Pempti thing, and I've prepared appropriate countermeasures. I'll explain those now. You better be ready Derek."

"Of course," Derek smiled slightly. This was going to be entertaining.

"From the data we gathered during the last operation it's safe to assume this thing is impossible to remove directly. But, the artificial DNA structure at its root has a distinct weakness," Victor handed out the data that he had collected while experimenting with the Pempti. Derek started to read through it. It provided information that Derek understood.

"So, it collapses when attacked from a three-dimensional angle. That's what the nanomachine is going to be used for?"

"Correct, the nanomachine will exploit that very weakness. By slightly altering its DNA, we can instigate necrosis."

"Drive it to suicide…" Stephen smiled.

"I already tried it on a sample, and the effects was immediate. Within four seconds, its mass had been halved…After seven, ninety-one percent of it had been completely destroyed."

"If that's the case, then Pempti's rapid regeneration rate only transferred the suicidal DNA that much faster too?" Derek asked Victor who nodded with a smile.

"Yup, if we can shrink it down that way, excision should be a piece of cake."

"Just be careful…Anderson's lung function has decreased due to the GUILT…" Angie informed Derek and Victor.

"What…if this fails?" Derek asked.

"What?"

"Something I noticed from the other GUILT I battled again and the samples we've collected here. They all have cores. Triti's core…I don't think it has one but…without further examining it, I cannot tell," Derek looked at Victor.

"I've noticed that too, but Pempti doesn't have a core so there's no need to worry."

"If…Pempti has a core…and we manage to extract it, mind if you let me study it later?"

"I don't see why not. Let's just get this operation started. Our objectives are simple. Perform a lobectomy and inject the nanomachine directly. Then, excise the GUILT and any surrounding tissue. So, that's the new plan, Chief. Any objections?" Victor looked between Derek and Sidney.

"It sounds like our best option. Derek, prepare for surgery," Sidney agreed with Victor's plan of attack. Derek wasn't so sure though but it was the best that they could plan for now. The core hadn't been revealed yet and he was sure that Pempti had a core.

"I understand," Derek nodded and struck his pose for a second before everyone left to get ready for the operation.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 40: The Second Battle against Pempti

Derek picked up the antibiotic gel and started to disinfect the area before making his incision. He opened Richard and exposed the Pempti stain once more.

"Okay, we have the nanomachine ready this time. Careful...administer it slowly…we don't know how the GUILT will react." Victor warned Derek before he handed him the syringe with the nanomachine inside. Derek nodded and gently took hold of it. He looked back down at the Pempti and waited until he could see the large collection of Pempti cells, they moved around which could mean that the injection could start in the cells and then they move away and the rest of the nanomachine would miss the target. Derek couldn't inject the nanomachine all the way in as the cells just kept moving away. It had taken a while before Derek had managed to inject the correct amount of nanomachines into the GUILT. Once that was done, Derek used the laser to burn off the polyps that had formed. Grabbing the gel, he placed the antibiotic gel over the fresh holes, healing them up instantly. "Everything's going as planned. We're doing well…Excise the Pempti as its minimum size, along with a small sample of lung tissue." Victor ordered Derek.

"Okay," Derek responded as he moved to excise what he could of Pempti.

"What the…!?" Victor roared as a core started to appear in the Pempti tissue. A large round core formed with the centre nucleus pulsating ever so slightly. "What the hell?!"

" _Did you miss me? I bet you didn't Doctor. Those eyes tell me you expected me to arrive sooner or later, right?_ " Pempti asked Derek.

"That's the Pempti core," Derek said calmly.

" _What they said about you, you're not as stupid as you look…rather…more dangerous than you look._ "

'Dangerous…?' Derek thought to himself.

"Quick, use the laser!" Victor commanded Derek once more taking him out of his thoughts and back to the operation at hand. Derek mentally shrugged and turned the laser onto the core and watched. After a while, the core became dormant.

"It's no longer active?" Angie asked.

"Now we can excise it without harming the-" Before Victor finished the sentence, the core reactivated itself and the Pempti reach went from a tiny section in the lung to spread back over as much as it could. "Damn! It restored itself…" Victor growled.

"Guess we repeat what we did before?" Derek suggested and Victor nodded.

"Yup…" Victor sighed.

"The core is controlling the rest of the cells."

" _Took you this long to figure it out?_ "

"Agh…I screwed up, Derek." Victor started to run his hand through his hair.

"No, you didn't screw up. We're still learning about Pempti and how to cure it. This is just another step towards the cure." Derek didn't want to see Victor beating himself up because he 'made a mistake' against a human-made pathogen. Derek was sure that he would have also made the same error if their roles had been reversed. "The best we can do now is to try again, right?"

"Right, let's redo the work that Pempti just erased."

" _You won't be able to stop me. I'll be the one GUILT that puts you in your place, Doctor._ "

"Are you okay Derek?" Angie asked seeing Derek flinch slightly by what she can assume to be the GUILT talking.

"Yeah, Pempti's just being Pempti."

"Try and ignore it the best you can. Let's just follow Victor's objectives," Angie told Derek with a bright smile on her face. Derek nodded and picked up the syringe once more to restart the operation once more. He needed to bring out the core once more and now that it had shown itself once, he was sure that he was going to see the core again.

"I might have to apologise, later. But, give me one more chance. I know I can figure this out!" Victor was more determined now to make sure the GUILT was stopped in its tracks now. "Hang in there…"

" _You can't stop me!_ " Pempti screeched (much like the other GUILT have done) as it got excited. Derek dragged the core back out again while treating any polyps that had formed which drained the vitals. The vitals were the biggest concern. With Richard growing weaker and weaker the longer the Pempti stayed inside, they were constantly increasing the vitals while Pempti drained them.

"Doesn't this thing ever give up? Use the laser, Derek!" Victor ordered once more as Derek dragged the core out again. Derek was quick to use the laser. Once the core was deactivated once more, Derek grabbed the scalpel and cut around the core to remove it. "It stopped moving…! Hurry, I think we can remove the core and end this!" Derek picked up the forceps and extracted the core. Placing it onto the steel bowl that Angie had provided him.

"Core extracted," Derek said as he placed the forceps down.

"Looking good, Derek. Looks like you've got another core to play with at the lab. You're also getting the hang of this operation thing." Victor was happy to look at the extracted core. Everyone was hoping that this was going to be the end of Pempti.

" _Think again~_ " Pempti giggled as another core took its place and spread its gelatinous sack back over the lung.

"No…way…!" Victor had just summarised nearly everyone's reaction. "Damn! Try it again, Derek!" Victor shouted. Derek was about to start once more before he stopped.

" _You can't…he's too weak now…Draw back son._ " Derek heard Arthur's voice telling him to stop. Derek agreed, he hadn't used the Healing Touch but even he could tell that it was going to be another fruitless attempt and strain on Richard's body.

"We can't…" Derek said, putting down the syringe as he looked behind himself and towards Sidney.

"We have to abort this procedure," Sidney looked down slightly as he spoke those words.

"No…Chief! I was almost-" Victor started to protest before he was interrupted by Sidney.

"His body can't handle any more! Derek, I order you to stop this! This is an order!" Sidney had put his foot down. Derek was glad that Victor listened.

"…Damnit!…Stitch him up, Derek…" Victor wasn't happy and everyone could tell. Derek moved the surrounding tissue back over so he could suture up the incision. Picking up the sutures, Derek moved to close the incision. Suturing up the incision, disinfecting the area and then applying the bandage.

"Done."

"Argh…DAMNIT! I can't believe this!" Victor roared in disbelief. "Gah! It has a contingency plan! How could I be so stupid? They have an obvious flaw in their DNA…So of COURSE they have a system to reinforce it! Damnit! Stupid…I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake!" Everyone watched as Victor was yelling at himself, putting himself down for one mistake. Sidney was getting more and more irritated by this whole situation.

"When are you going to grow up? We all make mistakes, Victor," Sidney grabbed Victor and looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't forget that Derek was able to retrieve a sample of the GUILT for us. Couldn't you use that to create a more effective treatment?" Victor moved away from Sidney.

"Of course I can! Grr…That virus is gonna' pay for making a fool out of me!" Victor growled.

"Well, I better get back to my o-" Victor grabbed Derek.

"Oh no you're not! You knew that there was going to be a core! So you're going to help me find a cure for it!"

"Victor, Derek has his own duties." Sidney moved to stop Victor.

"Derek's patients can be divided among us, we don't mind," Stephen suggested. "Besides, the sooner there's a cure for Pempti, the sooner we can administer it to Richard and hopefully, the sooner he can recover."

"That is a good reason…but I'm sure Derek's patients would be happier with Derek treating them. And Derek himself for that matter." Sidney looked over at Derek.

"While I'd much rather be with my patients…Pempti needs to be cured…so I'd…I'd rather deal with Pempti, if that's okay?" Derek asked Sidney. Derek could tell that Sidney would much rather have Derek do his own shift, rather than dividing his patients between the other members of staff…but he knew Derek's past and understood why it was important for Derek to attempt at curing Pempti with Victor.

"…Alright, Derek, work with Victor until Pempti is cured. Once it is though, you'll be going back to your normal routine. Okay?"

"Yes sir, I won't let you down!" Derek was swiftly pulled away by Victor.

"Damn GUILT isn't going to last longer." Victor muttered under his breath before he grabbed the Pempti core and retreated to the lab.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 40: The Second Battle against Pempti

Victor was soon hard at work trying to find a cure for Pempti while Derek was free to experiment with the other GUILT samples collected. Derek had picked up the notes that he had written while he had been working against the GUILT. It wasn't the original research but it was going to be better than nothing. Derek walked over towards the GUILT storage unit. There was a list written next to the storage unit which informed Derek of the GUILT that was contained inside. Five immature strains of Kyriaki and then a mature strain was there as well, all dormant. Next was Deftera and that was basically three pairs of Deftera (probably together) while dormant and then the three Tetarti bodies. In total, there was about fifteen bodies of GUILT locked up inside the storage unit. The Pempti core was a new but Victor was using it now to try and find a cure for it. As there were many Kyriaki bodies Derek put some gloves on and opened the chamber and removed the Kyriaki bodies and moved to experiment with them. If he could make them active once more, then he could get them to talk or to get what information he can from them.

"Victor, is it possible to get some artificial organs and blood in here?" Derek asked Victor.

"I'd have to ask Sidney, why?" Victor looked up from the Pempti core and over towards Derek.

"I…want to see if I can reactivate the GUILT."

"Why would you want to do that!?" Victor snapped at Derek.

"I…want to study them more…but I can only study them dormant for so long."

"They're dangerous!"

"Not in a controlled environment, they're not. Kyriaki is direct contact along with Deftera but with Tetarti that'll require their toxic gasses to be inhaled."

"That's not the point!"

"Victor, there's no GUILT medicine…There's nothing to slow down GUILT to the point where Dr. Clarks can help or any other surgeon who's not quick enough. We've already got the collective term of GUILT for the pathogens, why not have a collective serum."

"We've got to deal with Pempti first!" Derek looked away from Victor.

"…Richard isn't going to make it…" Victor quickly grabbed Derek and slammed him into the nearby wall.

"Richard is going to live!"

"No, he's going to be another victim of GUILT."

"Say. That. Again." Victor demanded from Derek. "Look at me too!"

"Pempti's been in his lung for too long, his vitals are dropping…You're smart, you should know." Derek still avoided eye contact with Victor.

"What makes you so sure?!" Victor let go of Derek and walked away. Derek looked up at Victor before he turned away from the male and back towards the Kyriaki samples.

"The cores don't look too damaged from the laser so there's a chance that I can reactivate them…" Derek muttered to himself. He got to work to understand the cores more than he did before.

Victor wasn't sure what had happened between himself and Derek. Victor felt a shiver go down his spine once a while as Derek passed him but he couldn't understand why. It was Derek, he was only 'dangerous' in the operation room and that was only to GUILT. He didn't even have any of the GUILT samples on him and he still felt the shiver run down his back. It was just the words that he said and how sure he was that Richard wasn't going to make it. Victor watched as Derek worked while writing things down occasionally in a file. Derek had asked him about artificial organs as well as reactivating the GUILT samples that they had collected.

"Victor?" Victor heard his name called.

"What?" Victor responded, still irritated at him.

"The cores are simple to understand, as the cores have already regenerated what was destroyed by the laser but they can't be activated unless inside a human host or if possible, a replication of the human body."

"How did you manage to find that out?" Victor asked, his attention now drawn to Derek and the Kyriaki pathogens in the petri dish. Derek looked over at Victor as he came over. Victor stopped. He knew now why he felt that cold shiver run down his spine.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Your eyes…they've changed…" Victor pointed out. Derek's eyes had a small turquoise ring around them.

"You're probably tired, you haven't been sleeping well." Derek simply shrugged off Victor's comment and returned to work. "Go home and get some rest tonight."

"No, I'm not tired." Victor slowly approached Derek.

"Okay then. You've had a look at Pempti cells and probably these pathogens in the past, but they all have distinct weaknesses. For Kyriaki, it's the body of the pathogen. Kyriaki has a thin cell membrane which means that the laser can easily cut though the pathogen's body and burn the DNA in the core rather quickly and effectively. How to counter that will be the speed that it has. It's fast and hard to spot even with the ultrasound. Then there's Deftera, two types which on their own are useless as both types have half the DNA. Much like the sperm and the egg cells that us humans have. They can only create smaller tumours but if they're left alone and meet without any danger then when they meet, they'll remain station long enough to create a tumour much like the other tumours that we find the body. The smaller tumours that they make will spread and eventually turn into another Type-A and Type-B."

"And you got this all from looking at the cores?" Victor asked.

"Yes. I…still need to examine Tetarti but…I'd rather avoid them at the moment. It's still fresh…" Derek looked over at the GUILT storage unit and then back at the samples that he had taken.

'He really does have his father's researching skills…' Victor thought to himself as he looked over the notes that Derek had made.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hoped you like the chapter.

Derek: A lot better than the previous day...stupid puzzle...

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - It's always funny watching him struggle doing puzzles.

Derek: Just glad I don't have to do any more~

FireCacodemon: We shall see~

Derek: We'll be back next chapter on the 22/01/2017.


	45. Chapter 41 - The Laser Puzzles

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: So...that Pempti battle wasn't bad.

FireCacodemon: *Holds up puzzles*

Derek: NO!

FireCacodemon: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

Derek: No more puzzles... *Shaking*

FireCacodemon: Hehe~

* * *

Chapter: 41

The Laser Puzzles

"It's good to see you again, Dr. Hoffman," Sidney stood up from his desk once Robert had walked in. Robert smiled and lifted his hand.

"There's no need to be so formal, I came on the request of the e-mail you sent me." Robert smiled before his face turned serious. "So…is it true?" He questioned Sidney.

"He confessed to me that the GUILT is his creation."

"What's your thoughts on this?"

"I don't believe that he had ill intentions when he created the original pathogens. As he told me and what he's implying, he didn't want this to happen. Now that it has, he'll do anything to stop GUILT…I fear that if he becomes infected himself like Greg was…he'll object to an operation until it is needed…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't believe fighting for his licence will be punishment enough for him."

"I'm sorry to say but if that's what he wants, we can't change it."

"I'm aware…You don't seem phased by what I've told you."

"I trust Derek to do what he believes is right. I'm not going to judge him based on the past. I'm going to go and see Richard, I'll be back later."

"Are you aware that he can hear the GUILT?"

"That'll be something to explore at a later time."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 41: The Laser puzzles

Richard looked over towards the door as it was pushed open a smile formed on his face when he saw Robert walking through.

"…It's good to see you, Robert, but shouldn't you be back at Hope?" Richard asked Robert.

"Hehe, I've actually found that I have too much time on my hands, as Director."

"I'd think a doctor of your ability wouldn't have time to spare…"

"I haven't performed an operation in many years…"

"Oh…are you here to visit your favourite student?" As if on cue, Derek entered the room looking down at a file he had in his hand.

"How are you feeling, Secretary Anders-!" Derek looked up from his file and noticed that Robert was also present in the room. "Dr. Hoffman! When did you get here?" Derek closed the file.

"Derek wasn't my student, Richard. I didn't teach him anything…I've known the Secretary for a long time, and came to see him," Robert informed Derek. "I see you gained control over the Healing Touch?" Robert asked as Derek. Derek looked down at his hand where the star was slowly pulsating with the faint glow.

"I finally gained control over the Healing Touch."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm sorry that our visit had to be under these circumstances," Richard apologised.

"It isn't your fault, this is no normal disease," Robert smiled. Leslie soon entered the room.

"I need to see your right hand, Mr. Secretary," she smiled as she squeezed past Robert.

"Sorry, am I in the way?" Robert asked, moving out of Leslie's way so she can do her job.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry~" She flashed a smile at Robert before she turned her attention back onto Richard.

"Just pretend I'm not here. I want you to be able to do your job. Richard, I'll be honest…You're going to be angry…but, I took a look at your charts. I'm going to be taking part in the briefing, as well. Is that alright?" Robert looked to Derek.

"So, you've started practising again?" Richard asked with a smile forming on his face.

"Don't get excited, I'm only acting as an advisor, and its only until you're discharged. Please forgive my…selfishness. Besides, Caduceus owes me for taking one of Hope's best surgeons."

"I'm still learning, there are other surgeons out there who are more skilled than I am, sir."

"Robert…I have a request for you, also…I don't have any objections to you taking part in the briefing. Even if I said no, it wouldn't stop you. Do what you think is best."

"Thank you. Derek, are you in charge of the operations?" Robert asked Derek.

"If GUILT is involved, you can bet I'll be getting involved."

"Good to hear, I would like to talk to you when you're free." Robert moved to place his hand on Richard's shoulder. "Get some rest, Richard."

"Ah, you're here Derek. That's good." Victor poked his head through the door.

"It's still rare to see you out the lab…" Leslie smiled.

"Meh, Derek I need your solution once more."

"Please tell me this isn't another puzzle…After the humiliation I went through last time, I'd rather not do them." Derek sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, he might look smart, but Derek used to copy off m-" Tyler popped his head in before Victor shoved Tyler away.

"Thanks…" Victor shrugged off Derek's gratitude.

"Serious, it'll only take a few minutes…for the average people. For you…maybe a good couple of hours."

"…Whatever Victor…but I don't know how much I can actually help you based on the puzzle…"

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 41: The Laser Puzzles

"Okay, Stiles. I have two puzzles this time. They should be similar to the last one. I'm counting on you, Dr. Stiles."

"Okay…let's get this over with…" Derek sighed before Victor handed the two puzzles to Angie.

"Page me when he completes them both." And with that, Victor took his leave and returned to the lab. Victor always seemed to pick the times that Derek, and most of the main staff had a break. Angie tried not to laugh as she placed the first puzzle down in front of Derek. It was the same as last time but much larger and different designs. Derek just wanted to push the puzzle away and jump into theatre but sadly, he couldn't do that.

"This one's a lot bigger. Use the forceps and complete the puzzle please, Dr. Stiles." Angie smiled. "You can't throw the pieces wherever you feel like it though." She stopped Derek before he could even make a start. Derek groaned mentally and picked up the pieces and tries to fit them in with the design that he had been given. The room fell silent as Derek tried to work.

"Hm…I thought you'd be good at puzzles and things…" Leslie frowned slightly as she watched Derek failing to solve the puzzles. Derek picked up some more pieces and placed them on the tray in front of him. Trying to match the shape that Victor wanted Derek to make wasn't easy.

"I'd rather be dealing with Triti which keeps multiplying when I remove one membrane rather than doing some stupid puzzles…" Derek muttered under his breath. Stephen came over placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Remember, speed isn't everything. Concentrate, and find your own answer." Derek continued to move pieces around before he was comfortable with three pieces in the correct place.

"It looks like there are problems your Healing Touch can't solve." Sidney commented as he came into the room.

"Okay, I get it. I'm terrible at puzzles…" Derek picked up another piece and tried to find the perfect spot for it to go without overlaying or not matching the 'solution' picture. It took him a while before Derek finished the first puzzle. "Ah! I got it! I did it!" He cried out in celebration.

"That's only the first one," Angie popped Derek's excitement bubble.

"Wha…?"

"There's another puzzle, Doctor." Derek gently rested his head on the table. It took him a long time to solve the first puzzle, and now he had another puzzle to complete. This was not Derek's day.

"Don't look so down. Come on, let's try the next one," Angie giggled as she swapped the puzzles over.

"Let's try…" Derek sighed.

"Doctor, would you like me to help?" Angie asked him.

"Y-"

"Actually, that would really defeat the purpose of this puzzle." She giggled happily. Time passed once more before someone broke the silence…and that silence was Tyler.

"You've always been bad at these things, Stiles," Tyler smiled but sat down next to him.

"Why is Victor punishing me like this…?" Derek asked.

"Because he's upset with the Pempti," Angie giggled.

"I can't believe it's taking you this long…Very amusing," Victor had returned into the room with a smile on his face. Derek was still struggling to complete the puzzles. Victor himself, had gotten bored of waiting in the lab for the results to come back and so decided to go and check on Derek. After ten more minutes, Derek had finally finished both puzzles.

"Done!" Derek had placed the last piece in the puzzle and everyone in the room gave a round of applause. "That's just mean…" Derek complained.

"You did it though, Doctor!" Angie congratulated Derek. "You don't look well…Are you alright?" She looked at him concerned.

"I don't…even want to see another puzzle again…for the rest of my life." Derek groaned, there were some chuckles from the other members of staff.

"Took you long enough but good job. This should do nicely," Victor took the puzzles away and walked out from the room.

"That sounded…almost like a compliment." Derek watched Victor leave.

"Overall, you only contribute about one percent. But…still, thanks a lot."

"Give me another puzzle like that and you'll have to find someone else to complete it."

"Aww, but it was so entertaining watching you struggle with some very simple puzzles," Victor laughed and shook his head. "Derek, I had all of Caduceus help out this time. That gave me more than enough data. I should finish it in no time. Just watching you try and do something you struggle with was more for entertainment."

"So…can you really do it?" Tyler asked.

"What are you, stupid? That's the reason I'm here!" Victor roared at Tyler, letting Derek have a small chuckle.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 41: The Laser Puzzles

"How are you feeling, sir?" Angie asked Richard. Richard's condition had deteriorated while they were gone (when Derek was doing the puzzles) with Leslie looking worried about him. Beads of sweat was rolling down his face and pain was written on his face. Derek walked into the room as he had followed Angie.

"When I was younger…I was in much better shape…I never got sick…Now I understand…Having a disease is so painful…If Delphi is capable of creating something like this…then they must be stopped!"

"We're doing our best to stop Delphi," Derek informed Richard.

"I'm glad…"

" _You predict he has a week left…Well then, I'm going to reduce his predicted life-span even more~_ " Pempti giggled.

"What?" Derek tried to hide his horror.

"Huh?" Angie asked confused as she looked between Derek and Richard.

"I don't know how to operate on patients…or research treatments…So if the only way I can help fight GUILT is to be your test patient…then so be it…I will fulfil my obligation to Caduceus…Don't worry…I won't give up until you can find a treatment…Dr. Stiles…how long do you predict…?" Richard looked at Derek.

"I…I wouldn't even give you a week…Pempti…won't make it easy to defeat it…"

"Robert said…you had the Healing Touch…"

"If I'm being honest…I don't even think I can save you…but you will be GUILT free, that I will make sure on."

"You're a strange one…" Richard smiled weakly.

"Strange?" Derek asked confused.

"Yes…your eyes…They're strange eyes."

" _He can't see…What I see._ "

"What…do you see?" Derek asked.

" _There's something behind you…like another version of yourself…Wings…Two sets of wings and around those chocolate coloured eyes…there's a ring of some shade of green…like something is trying to take over yet not at the same time._ "

"Someone who's going to change the world…" Richard just kept smiling.

"Dr. Stiles, Dr. Hoffman would like to speak to you," Leslie reminded Derek.

"I'll be right there."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 41: The Laser Puzzles

"You…wanted to talk to me…?" Derek asked cautiously as he found Robert in his office. "Or…have you heard about what's been discovered recently?"

"How are you?" Robert asked Derek, catching him completely off guard.

"I…what?" Derek asked confused.

"Are you expecting me to jump straight into what everyone else has been talking about?"

"To be honest sir…that's what I was expecting…"

"I heard from Sidney you're working with Victor in his lab. Working on the GUILT samples?" Robert asked as he gently leant against Derek's desk.

"Are…you going to tell me to stop?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because of the dangerous nature that GUILT is."

"And you know the risk. So, what have you discovered?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, I hoped you like the chapter~

Derek: I didn't...

FireCacodemon: You never like puzzles.

Derek: What do you expect! I'm terrible at them!

FireCacodemon: It's highly entertaining though~

Derek: When's the next chapter?

FireCacodemon: 26/01/2017


	46. Chapter 42 - The Final BattlePempti

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 42:

The Final Battle against Pempti

Derek wasn't quite with everything when he woke up the following morning. The conversation he had with Robert about the GUILT was a strange conversation to have. He didn't say much and tried to avoid the subject which resulted in awkward silence between the two of them, despite Robert's attempts to get Derek to talk. There was just something that Derek didn't want to talk about or something stopped Derek from talking about it. He was just glad that it was himself and Robert otherwise Angie was going to pick up on the fact that Derek was avoiding the subject. He didn't really want to tell Robert about anything he had come up with so far until it was proven true.

"What's on your mind?" Angie asked Derek.

"Just…thinking…"

"That's pretty dangerous. Especially if you're thinking about GUILT…"

"Haha, very funny. You're probably right though. With Pempti having a core too…the only GUILT I'm not sure has a core is Triti."

"If it does have a core though, it might be located in the thorns."

"That what I was thinking. Since we have GUILT samples here, I'm able to test some things."

"Such as?"

"Deactivating them without killing them…but killing would be more beneficial in this current circumstance."

"Think there's a way to deactivate Pempti?"

"Even if we do that…Anderson isn't going to last. Pempti's been there for too long and has already weakened his body so much."

"So, you're saying there's no hope…?"

"There's hope to defeat Pempti…but no hope for survival."

"How can you say that?!" Angie exclaimed. Thankfully they were in Derek's office so no one else could hear the conversation. Neither of them were aware that Sidney was passing by and stopped to listen into the conversation. He was coming to get Derek anyway as Victor had finished up the new laser for Pempti and was eager to tackle Pempti once more.

"Angie, every time I've operated against GUILT it becomes more aggressive. Every strain we've fought here in America has been linked to each other and they're becoming more and more aggressive as news about me spread from pathogen to pathogen. Pempti even said that they'll be coming to get me."

"What…do you think it means?"

"I dunno…I don't want to find out either."

"Why do you think they're become more and more aggressive?"

"Because I back the pathogens into a corner and just like an animal…they lash out." Sidney knocked on the door. "Come in," Derek called and Sidney entered the room.

"I need you both in the briefing room," Sidney said before he shut the door and left.

"Think Delphi can hear the GUILT…?" Angie asked.

"I hope not."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 42: The Final Battle against Pempti

"Listen up, everyone…" Sidney diverted everyone's attention from gossip and brought it on himself. "Secretary Anderson is getting weaker every day. It seems hopeless."

"It isn't hopeless when Derek and Victor are working together~" Tyler smiled, trying to bring up everyone's spirits.

"That's true. You're right, I don't think he'll die. I've never seen anyone fight so hard to stay alive…So, all we can really do is destroy the GUILT that's killing him from the inside." Sidney turned his attention towards Derek. Victor watched from the side lines. He knew that Derek didn't hold much hope of Richard's survival and neither did Angie by the look of things. "Don't think about anything but the operation. This is serious, I'm sure you're aware of that Dr. Stiles."

"Yes sir," Derek responded while remaining neutral.

"Victor, please explain our plan of attack." Victor stepped forward and towards Derek.

"Okay then, pay attention. Thanks to your slow attempts on the puzzles, I've developed you a new toy. It's a new type of laser only to be used for operations like this. For Pempti, last time we found that a single core unifies the cells. Meaning that even if most of the tissue is lost, the core can just reboot everything and it would be like nothing has happened. Even when we destroyed the core, it just restored itself. A meme for core regeneration must have existed in each of the cells." Victor started to explain.

"Pempti has a contingency plan…" Derek said softly, Victor nodded.

"So, I took up the time and came up with a contingency plan for us too."

"So, then the prototype laser treatment is the only option?" Angie asked, Victor and Derek nodded.

"With the lung condition, critical…this will be the best we can do," Derek frowned.

"Dr. Stiles, use the nanomachine to lure out the core, just like last time and use the new laser to destroy the core as it tries to rebuild tissue. Not that different from before so it should be easy for you." Victor smiled.

"Victor…" Sidney spoke up once Victor looked satisfied with himself. "How sure are you that this new laser will work?"

"It leaves less than one percent of the core protein behind…which is a lot less. It's guaranteed to work, even against this damn thing."

"The repercussion from using this laser is that it'll cause serious damage to any human tissue…I'm going to have to be really careful about that," Derek already knew the consequence from the laser if he had used this type of laser while Pempti was still in development stages back in his own lab from the past.

"Understood," Sidney nodded before he pushed up his glasses. "Then there's not much time left…You can do it, Derek."

"Right, I'm going to kill the Pempti."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 42: The Final Battle against Pempti

The OR was prepared for Derek as he stepped in. Angie was already there with the antibiotic gel and the scalpel waiting for Derek to get ready to perform the operation. Victor was ready to hand the laser over to Derek.

"Remember what Dr. Kasal said…his body won't survive much longer…This is our last chance…We have to succeed!"

"I know you can do this, Derek. I look forward to working with you more. Don't let me down now. Okay, are you ready? We're going to crush this bastard, this time! Let's start." Victor was already fired up at the chance of beating Pempti. Derek took the gel off Angie and disinfected the area before making his incision. The vitals were fixed at seventy-five. "Do everything like last time until the core shows up." Victor reminded Derek.

"Got it," he took the syringe that Angie had prepared for him and waited for the cluster of cells to turn up. Once they did, Derek continued to work unill he dragged the core out. For now, everything was running the same. The cells were still moving around making it hard to inject the nanomachine into them. Once injected, the large tissue started to shrink until it was the same size as it was last time before the core showed itself.

" _I'm going to make this as hard as I can!_ " Pempti screeched before the core arrived.

"There! Use the new laser to destroy it!" Victor commanded (more like shouted) at Derek. The core of Pempti looked different. Instead of it being a sphere with the obvious nucleus inside, the core was now a bright orange colour with a black S shaped design on top and a larger S shaped white design. Surrounding the two scythe-like bodies was a thick ring of different shades of blue.

" _Like my new form?_ " Pempti asked Derek. He responded to the Pempti with the laser. " _Ow!_ "

"It doesn't matter what you look like, you're going to be defeated." Derek smiled once the core had vanished.

"We did it!" Victor celebrated. "Hahaha! Take THAT you little punk!"

"Something's…not right…" Derek muttered.

"What?" Victor asked.

"If the core was destroyed, then why hasn't the tissue receded?" Derek asked. "Angie, can you check the chiral?"

"Of course," Angie looked at the chiral machine. "There's been little to no change." She reported to Derek with a frown.

"…Uh…oh…" Victor looked back at the lungs to see the core surfacing once more. The black and white scythes were spinning rapidly.

" _You really think I'll go down that quickly? HAHAHAHA! While you were playing around, I got busy. I told you Dr. Stiles, I was going to take this host with me~_ " Pempti cackled as the tissue covered the core, preventing the laser to reach the core.

"No! ...Not again!" Victor growled.

"Try the laser!" Angie suggested.

"I can't attack the core directly; the laser won't do anything." Derek spoke calmly. He needed to keep his cool and not panic or Pemti would use that second and make an attack.

"Derek! It's behaving erratically. We're in trouble!" Victor took a small step back before he noticed mini-cores emerging from the main body of Pempti. They were the colour of pink and looked like the Greek letter, Gamma. Derek noticed that they were reaching the surface of the tissue and that meant they could be hit and destroyed by the laser.

"No, we're not in trouble yet," Derek smirked behind his mask and flicked a switch on the laser which kept it running. He aimed the laser as the mini-core and waited until it was defeated.

" _Oh~ clever boy. You know when you can attack~ You're not a dumb at you look. Too bad that won't help you~_ " Pempti spoke in a teasing voice.

"Only cowards hide," Derek muttered as he continued the laser the mini-cores. Pempti giggled before sending out two of the pink mini-cores at the same time. As Derek worked on one of them, the other mini-core took its chance and made a laceration into the lung tissue.

" _Did you like that~?_ " Pempti asked.

"So, Gamma shaped cores create lacerations if left unattended." Derek noted.

"This must be an adaptable mutation…" Angie commented. Derek nodded.

"Can you remind me what that means again?" Derek asked while he focused on Pempti.

"It's a mutation that lower life-forms develop, if they're lucky…Some bacteria can alter their tissue as protection against heat, cold…They can adapt to pretty much any extreme environmental condition. Adaptable mutation is all just theory, though." Victor reminded Derek.

"Until now then."

" _I don't like the idea of going defensive, not against a creature like you. So, I went the other way, I became offensive to prove my point!"_ Pempti cackled. Derek was sure that if Pempti had a face, it'll be smiling right now.

"Be careful, Doctor!" Angie's voice raised as Pempti began to get ready for another attack. Derek picked up the sutures and sutured up the laceration by the gamma cores and waited for the next attack. It didn't take long before Pempti released a wave of blue mini-cores which looked like the beta alphabet letter, they moved quickly to the edge of the Pempti tissue barrier and pulled up the large tissue barrier up before retracting back to the 'normal' length. Before they could all do that, Derek had used the laser and managed to defeat three of the mini-cores but the other two managed to succeed. Left behind from that attack was tiny tumours, also something that needed to be removed quickly.

"Where'd all these tumours come from? You have to do something, Derek!" Victor barked another order at Derek.

"Angie, get the antibiotic gel ready," Derek requested Angie. She nodded and grabbed the bottle near Derek. "When I burn them off Angie, you apply the gel. I'd rather just focus on Pempti."

"Understood, Doctor." Angie was ready with the gel. With the last two remaining cores defeated, Derek switched off the laser for a brief second so he wouldn't harm the tissue on the lungs and switched it back on to burn the tumour. Angie applied the gel and watched what was going to happen next.

"Dammit…What's going on?" Victor asked as he watched the core of Pempti. Derek waited for Pempti's next attack.

" _You know what? Doctor?_ " Pempti asked.

"What…?" Derek asked.

" _What will you do when you're eradicated GUILT?_ "

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. For now, my job is to destroy you."

" _Ready for my third wave?_ " Shortly after, Pempti released some grey coloured mini-cores in the shape of alpha. Derek moved the laser onto the circling cores, there was five in total.

"His vitals are dropping fast…We have to destroy those cores!" Angie exclaimed as she watched the monitor, the vitals were dropping. Derek watched as the cores circled into the laser, defeating them.

"Got any more tricks up your nucleus?" Derek smiled at the Pempti.

" _Just. You. Wait._ " It hissed at him.

"Wait…If the Pempti is reacting this drastically, then…"

"We have it cornered…The laser is killing the Pempti faster than it can regenerate," Derek finished off Angie's sentence.

"Then keep pumping that laser into it while defending against its attacks!" Victor put on a smile…a rather wicked looking smile at that. The battle continued. Derek doing his best to defeat wave after wave of Pempti mini-cores. When the core started to reach the surface, he alternated between the attacks on the mini-cores to the main core itself.

"Ha! Take that!" Victor shouted.

"I think he's getting a little too into this…" Derek sighed to himself.

"Its attacks are getting desperate…So, we know it's in trouble~" Victor's voice sounded so happy. "Do you still believe in what you said before?"

"My opinion hasn't changed."

" _Damn! You're getting annoying!_ " Pempti released another wave of blue cores. Derek let three slip as he attacked the main core instead.

"Is…it over?" Victor asked as the main core disappeared and the tissue covered the lung once more.

"Let me check the Chiral reaction…Negative! It's completely gone. We did it…!" Everyone in the room and those watching (mainly Sidney) gave out a huge sigh of relief. The tissue started to break down and evaporated into the air; Pempti was screeching the whole time.

"Glad that's over…It's about damn time too though. Finish treating his wounds, Derek," Victor smiled at Derek. "You didn't use your Healing Touch…"

"Pempti was moving relatively slow…It wasn't needed." He replied as he burnt away the last remaining tumours and Angie applied the gel.

"How are his vitals?" Sidney asked his greatest concern.

"…Barely within the limits, but they've stabilised," Angie happily informed Sidney.

"Hang on there, Mr. Secretary…We've won the war." Derek picked up the sutures and stitched up the incision. Once sutured, Derek disinfected the area once more before applying the bandage over them.

"Operation successful…" Derek placed the roll of bandages down and still felt negative. Sure, they had won the battle but there was still the week life-span that Derek believed was left…and that didn't raise his mood. While Richard was GUILT free…he was still another victim of it too. There was also the question that Pempti had asked him too. What was he going to do when GUILT was eradicated? If anything, he was now going to be reported to the Medical Board for his involvement and creation of the pathogens now known as GUILT.

"Well, I'm going home to crash. You guys should get some rest, too. You never know when the next patient is gonna' pop up." Victor waved his hand and move to leave the OR.

"You all did a great job~" Angie congratulated everyone.

"I've got paperwork to fill out. I'll take my leave now," Derek turned away from everyone and walked out from the OR too. Angie noticed the emotional change before looking at Sidney.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 42: The Final Battle against Pempti

Before Derek or Victor could go home, Sidney had called them into his office. Angie followed Derek as she had been with him at the time and Sidney allowed her to follow.

"Good work, everyone." Sidney looked between the team that had been working on the battle against Pempti. Victor waved his hand, shooing away Sidney's words.

"Mr. Secretary did all the work. I'm surprised he held out for so long."

"Victor!" Sidney snapped at Victor.

"You always snap at me!"

"Your attitude and choice of words aren't always the best," Angie admitted to Victor.

"What? I was just being honest though!" Victor tried to defend himself.

"Well…we all fought hard, Secretary Anderson included." Sidney smiled slightly. He was proud of his team.

"Richard…isn't going to make it…" Derek admitted and the mood dropped. Victor knew what to do though.

"I'm taking off…My work here is done." Victor was going to escape before this conversation happened all over again.

"I'll go check on Secretary Anderson," Angie chipped in quickly and took her leave. Leaving Sidney and Derek alone.

"And…why is that?" Sidney asked Derek.

"Richard's body grew too weak as Pempti became more and more aggressive the longer we tried to defeat it. It attacks the respiratory and nervous system of the host…With Pempti becoming more aggressive and with my presence as well…this whole combination meant that it wasn't going to be a happy ending…He'll just pass away GUILT free but in the end…still a victim…"

"There has been that possibility…We shall see what happens. Wont' we?"

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 42: The Final Battle against Pempti

"How's he doing…?" Angie asked Robert who had not left his side. Robert was there watching over the operation, there during the briefings but he never spoke or made his presence known to the others. Sidney knew of course but Sidney wasn't going to tell.

"I don't know…" Robert admitted. Not even he was sure how Richard was going to do. "It's a miracle in itself that his body could withstand three operations. Apparently this Pempti strain attacks the nervous system first. Can you imagine what kind of pain Richard must have been in?" Robert asked Angie. She shook her head. She didn't want to believe that Richard was suffering at all and that he was still a healthy individual, not trapped in a hospital bed like he was now.

"What about pain killers?" Angie asked.

"Pain killers would have interfered with the test results…so he hid the pain. He fought against GUILT all by himself."

"Derek…doesn't believe he'll make it…Do you think he's going to wake up?" Angie asked with hope in her voice.

"God only knows…There's nothing really we can do but pray."

* * *

Derek: Yay! Pempti's gone!

FireCacodemon: Yup, now to feed you to the jaws of misery.

Derek: Why?

FireCacodemon: Because that's how I'm like.

Derek: Resting Deeply - I like how my pain made the last chapter interesting...

FireCacodemon: I fully enjoyed writing that chapter too.

Derek: Mean.

FireCacodemon: Alright, the next chapter will be out: 31/01/2017


	47. Chapter 43 - The Aftermath

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose. FireCacodemon isn't here right now...I dunno where FireCacodemon went but I was given this chapter to post. Might be on another break...Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 43:

The Aftermath

Sidney sat in his office, it had been three days since Pempti had been defeated and there was no news on him opening his eyes. His mind went back to what Derek had said before, that Richard only had a week left…maybe Derek was right…? Derek had made some valid points when he was informing Sidney on the situation. Laying in front of Sidney was a letter for Derek from the medical board and no doubt Sidney knew that Derek was going to be on trial for this. It may have been Derek's research from the past which resulted in GUILT but Derek's never had any ill intensions towards anyone so it pushed Sidney more to he really was trying to help more than harm anyone. There was soon a knock on the door, pulling Sidney out from his thoughts.

"Come in," Sidney called. The door opened to reveal that Angie was behind the knock. "What's wrong?" Sidney asked.

"Chief! Secretary Anderson has regained consciousness!"

"What!? I'll be right there!" Sidney got up from his desk and got up to follow Angie. "Where's Dr. Stiles?"

"He's with other patients now."

"I have a letter for him."

"Is this about the medical board?"

"I cannot say."

"Well…okay."

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 43: The Aftermath

"It feels like I've been asleep…for a very long time…" Richard looked out the window and smiled.

"We were worried, Mr. Secretary. There was a chance you would never regain consciousness…" Sidney informed Richard.

"I'm sorry that I caused you all so much trouble…Sidney, please do me a favour. Could you call in Robert Hoffman? There's one last thing I needed to discuss with him…"

"Mr. Secretary? What are you saying?" Angie asked him.

"Angie, contact Dr. Hoffman. Also, please assemble the GUILT team," Sidney looked at Angie. She nodded and got straight to work. She wasn't going to deny him an offer.

"Where's that surgeon who operated on me…?" Richard asked Sidney.

"Dr. Stiles? He's busy with other patients at the moment."

"I would like to speak with him too…"

"Very well sir." Robert soon arrived.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 43: The Aftermath

"Chief…what's going on?" Angie asked once Sidney had come over to them all.

"With your experience and knowledge, Angie, you should already know. That last operation took quite a toll on his body."

"But…we found the cure…" Tears started to form in Angie's eyes. "It's not fair!"

"It isn't fair…but that's the game that life plays. We have taken what we have learn and the next case of Pempti we see, it won't happen again," Sidney looked down. "Guess you were half right Dr. Stiles."

"I just wished I wasn't," Derek's reply came. "I have patients to attend to."

"Derek…" Angie wiped away her tears.

Trauma Center: The Dark Truth about GUILT – Chapter 43: The Aftermath

"Richard…are you alright?" Robert asked Richard, he watched his friend turn his attention towards the window. He stared out there for a while before turning his attention back to Robert.

"I'd almost forgotten to ask you about that request." His voice was still cheerful despite what had happened to him.

"That's right. You mentioned it to me before."

"I'm…I'm leaving Caduceus in your hands."

"What are you talking about!?" Robert exclaimed.

"Is that alright with you, Sidney?" Richard looked at Sidney who was standing at the door.

"Dr. Hoffman was a very skilled surgeon…but-" Sidney started before Robert cut him off.

"Exactly—I was. I haven't performed an operation in years! I stopped…taking responsibility…What good is a useless doctor like me to Caduceus?" Robert asked Richard. He chuckled slightly.

"Yet…there's that Dr. Stiles who's taking on GUILT as much as he can, taking all that pressure and responsibility to defeat GUILT. Wasn't it you who used to be in a similar position?"

"If…GUILT was back when I was operating…then yes…I would have done the same…" Robert admitted.

"Why…did you…stop operating?"

"…" Robert fell silent.

"You and Dr. Stiles are too alike as surgeons…You told me that your greatest joy was being able to help patients…From what Leslie and Angie have told me…Dr. Stiles is the same. When I first met him, it felt like I was meeting a younger you. With a personality and desire like that…I never would have expected you to give up operating…"

"…" Robert just listened. Himself being compared to Derek just didn't feel right. Derek had the ability to surpass both himself and Greg without any issues and he was going to if things went well. "My hands…they're too heavy for me…and the same might happen to Derek in the future. Depending on what he does with his life. We both can heal people…there's no doubt about that—the Healing Touch would let us save patients that nobody else could…but, it's impossible to save every single patient…Maybe Derek's stronger than me…but the burden is too great…I couldn't bear it any longer. Derek's got his friends and other staff members here, that's the difference between us."

"You were trying to do everything alone…and still are…You haven't changed at all. By the sounds of it…Derek saw something you couldn't. Can't you see all the doctors and nurses here, supporting you? Doctors like Derek and Greg…You don't have to fight alone."

"They may be, but I…"

"Have you forgotten already? The patient is fighting, too. Every time a doctor and a patient meet, both sides are fighting what disease they have contracted. When it comes to broken bones, that's a different story."

"…I…"

"The patients you operated on asked you to fight by their side…as an ally in that battle…Even if they became a casualty. Nobody understands that more than I do, now…Some people may be disappointed that you couldn't save their loved ones…there are many who know you back when you were a surgeon…who won't be pleased that you stopped assisting people in their battles."

"Richard…"

"I remember something you told me when you were in college…You said that people should never have to be told that their condition is 'an incurable disease'. It's the same way Derek feels. Every time I look at him…I look into him and that desire burns brightly in him…" Richard looked back at Sidney. "I bet you see that same flame too…right?"

"…" Sidney didn't say anything. What could he say? He didn't know Derek on a personal level like some of the other staff did such as Angie and Tyler. He had only seen Derek work as a surgeon who never gave up on anyone. When Amy was going to perish because Deftera had replicated its DNA and moved somewhere else…Derek didn't give up like Stephen may have done. "There…was something that I overheard patients say…"

"And what's that?"

"That he's a ray of hope…" Richard turned his attention back at Robert.

"I…" Robert started.

"Robert…tell me, then…If you no longer feel that way, I understand…But…if you still want to help save the un-saveable…I want you…to take over Caduceus for me…Cure the injured and save the weak…Just like everyone is doing at the moment."

"Richard…!"

"Caduceus is a group of people…who refuse to accept that some diseases are incurable."

"Stop it! We should discuss this after you've recovered, and left the hospital."

"I…won't be leaving…My place is here…with Caduceus. I hope you'll stay, as well…I will…stay…"

"I…have Dr. Stiles here," Sidney gently knocked.

"Let him in…I want a quick word with him…please?" Richard nodded his head. Sidney moved to the side of the door frame and let Derek in.

"You…wanted to see me sir?" Derek asked cautiously.

"I won't take your time for long…I wanted…to thank you for helping me," Richard gave Derek a warm smile.

"Thank you for fighting with us," Derek bowed towards Richard.

"Thank you for your hard work fighting GUILT."

"It's my job to fight GUILT, to save patients, I'll do everything I can save as many lives from diseases as possible."

"You're aware you can't save them all…" Robert reminded Derek. He nodded.

"…Ah…the sunset is beautiful…" Richard looked out the window, Derek stood up straight before he turned his attention towards the sunset.

"Yes…it is beautiful…" Derek agreed.

"I haven't…forgotten about what I said…" Robert spoke. "I remember everything, and I still feel the same way. Nothing's changed. What…What have I been doing?"

"I'm glad to hear it. I knew you hadn't changed, Robert…Isn't that why you recommended Derek?" Richard weakly pointed at Derek who was still watching the sun set, half oblivious to the conversation. "You knew that he…could help Caduceus…and you were right…Robert? Please…take care of Caduceus…and the staff here."

"…My friend…I promise…I'll work hard to bring our dream to life. Count on it." Robert gently pushed up his glasses before looking at Derek. Richard followed Robert's gaze.

"…You…wanted to know what I discovered about GUILT…?" Derek asked Robert. "Fighting Pempti…I became aware that the GUILT all share a telepathic link to each other. I don't know how I can hear them as a previous Chiral test came back negative…I'm going to be asking for another test soon just in case. My…memories show me another pathogen. A pale purple pathogen but the memories didn't reveal anything just what it looks like. That's one pathogen I'm looking forward to battling against."

Four days after that…Richard Anderson passed away.

* * *

Victor: Resting Deeply - We're glad that you've enjoyed this chapter. FireCacodemon's improved? Huh...that's pretty cool~

Derek: RandomButLoved - Possible the reason why Pempti is so developed was because it isn't just locate, operate and it's done. Pempti it wasn't as quick and simple as that and took research and trial runs before it was eventually defeated. We hope that FireCacodemon will develop more on the GUILT strains but we shall see. As for Mr. Anderson...Its a real shame...but we both knew it was going to happen.

Angie: That's all we have time for.

Victor: Back next chapter on: 05/02/2017


	48. The Dark Truth about GUILT - Special

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Nozomi: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Special Chapter 4:

Transplant Thy Kidney

Nozomi walked into the operating room at Old Brooks St. Hospital. Her 'partner' was already waiting for her but she didn't care. She had been called in to perform another operation on another patient. She took interest in this case because it was a transplant. Those were the types of operation which were more exciting to do but risky at the same time. Even if the organ is a match to the new host, there was always a chance that the organ could still be rejected. Naturally, there was a higher chance of success with a matched organ but that was something for the immune system to either accept or attack. She walked up to her 'partner' who nodded at her, acknowledging that he had seen her. Navel didn't want to be dragged into an operation again after what happened the last time. Nozomi's driving back then did calm him down somewhat.

"What's happening with the kidney?" Nozomi asked Navel.

"The Kidney is on its way. ETA is one hour."

"Yay…"

"…Plan out your operation with that in mind, got it?" Navel informed Nozomi. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Just the tumour…I'm more concerned about that tumour, to be honest. Especially what kind I had to deal with last time you guys gave me a tumour." The door to their right opened and another member of Delphi walked into the room. Navel straightened up with his arms down to the side and his feet right next to each other. Nozomi didn't respond to his presence.

"You'll need to excise the tumour before you can perform the kidney transplant. Otherwise, those veins are going to bleed out, and you'll have serious complications," he informed Nozomi, looking at her directly in the eyes. Nozomi found it a little odd that he was so sure that the kidney was going to be accepted by the new host without any checks for a match. With the question nagging, she decided to ask.

"You aren't concerned at all that his body may reject the new kidney?" A sick smile appeared on the Professor's mouth.

"We already know that this GUILT severely inhibits the body's autoimmune response." He told her with full confidence in his voice. Nozomi knew that she was operating on a GUILT host but she didn't understand how the GUILT acted in the host. Many of the patients she operated on in this base had GUILT and slowly she could tell what the common symptoms were linked to which GUILT. This was the first time that she had heard that GUILT inhibits the autoimmune response, while horrified with that knowledge, she was also intrigued by it and about GUILT itself. "As you can imagine, that all but eliminates any such risk. We're confident the kidney won't be rejected."

'If modern medicine could tell any patient that any organ could be transplanted without a fear of being rejected…that'll change the world. If only GUILT wasn't used to provide that…' Nozomi thought to herself.

"Alright, Professor…But, this had better not be a sacrificial operation. I already told them- " She started. Navel put his hand up and managed to stop Nozomi's sentence in its tracks.

"Yes, we're quite familiar with your contract, Dr. Weaver. I assure you, all your patients are people we expect to see back at work." He smiled at Nozomi.

"Well then, Dr. Weaver. Please begin the operation." The Professor informed Nozomi. "The kidney will be arriving soon, so you deal with the tumour and we'll hand the kidney over to you when you're ready."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 4: Transplant Thy Kidney

"So, this is going to be a kidney transplant without the risk of it being rejected…I'll have to perform anastomosis to slow down the blood flor, then proceed quickly. Tumours have also been confirmed and must be extracted first…would have preferred the kidney to be here already but as they say, you can't get the staff these days. I might as well get started on the tumour. I can't transplant the kidney until that tumour is out of him, anyway." Nozomi told herself before she met the patient. "The key to this transplant is going to be anastomosing the opened veins, I'll be using vasoconstrictor which'll slow down the blood flow to a point where the patient isn't going to bleed out on me during the operation. The anastomosis can only be complete while the vasoconstrictor is in effect. So, in short, my two parts of the operation will be to excise the tumour and transplant the new kidney. Sounds easy enough despite it being a pretty tall order, considering we've got a real risk of blood loss here, so just make sure I've got the kidney when I need it," Nozomi looked over to Navel (who was forced to assister her once more) with a sweet smile on her face. Navel rolled his eyes and Nozomi placed her mask on, finally ready for the operation.

"Depending on how it goes, will you be using the Healing Touch?" Navel asked.

"That may depend, hopefully not."

"Good, that's scary how you bring vitals back up again."

"…I'm going to begin the procedure. Keep me posted on the new kidney," Nozomi pushed open the doors to get started on the operation. The patient had been waiting a while.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special chapter 4: Transplant Thy Kidney

The vitals were constantly beeping at forty-five as soon as she walked into the room. Nozomi grabbed the antibiotic gel and disinfected the targeted area before making her incision. She wasn't going to waste any time with the tumour inside her patient. If it was the same as before, then she needed to act quickly before the vitals plummeted. Opening the patient, she saw the same unusual tumours she had met before. Two of them were located under the old kidney that needed replacing. Reducing the blood flow, Nozomi quickly removed the old worn-out kidney and now had clear vision on the two tumours. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Drain the cytoplasm, cut the veins, and remove the tumour…but doing one step on both tumours. Removing one would only allow it to reform. Nozomi made her move.

"Drain?" She demanded and held out her hand. Navel groaned but handed her the drain and watched her work. Once the cytoplasm from both tumours had been drained, Nozomi picked up her scalpel and started to detach the veins, one by one. After cutting all six different veins, Nozomi was handed the forceps and the tumours were removed. The unusual tumours had formed smaller tumours which could easily be burnt off by the laser and then the gel to heal up the tiny holes they left. Navel helped by handing her the tools she asked for, while keeping an eye on where the kidney was at. Navel was also given the job of injecting stabiliser into the patient when the vitals were getting too low or Nozomi told him to. The smaller tumours were draining away the vitals quickly. Grabbing the laser, Nozomi burnt the small tumours and applied the gel to instantly heal the wounds. Once all traces of the tumours were gone, Nozomi breathed a sigh of relief. The vitals were at thirteen but there weren't any more tumours draining the vitals.

"Would you like another dosage?" Navel asked her. She nodded.

"Bring them up for me," Nozomi watched as Navel injected more stabiliser into the patient.

"Is…that everything?" Navel asked cautiously.

"Tumour extraction complete! I'm going to need that kidney soon!" Nozomi shouted over her shoulder. The kidney was brought to her. "Good…I'll be able to place it in the area I just cleared out." Nozomi used the forceps to place the kidney into the body. With the vitals at twenty-five, this wasn't going to take long.

"It's in position," Navel said. "What's next?" He asked her.

"There should be a bottle of vasoconstrictor, hand it to me please." Navel did what he was told and moved to fetch the bottle. "I'm going to need to restrict the blood pressure before I can perform anastomosis."

"Here's the bottle," Navel handed her the bottle along with a syringe. Nodding at him, Nozomi got back to work. She watched as the vein grew thinner and thinner. Once two dosages of the vasoconstrictor were injected, Nozomi picked up her scalpel and made a small incision into the vein, blood started to leak out from the vein. Nozomi picked up the drain and started draining the blood.

"It looks like there will be some bleeding even with the vasoconstrictor…" Navel commented.

"I assure you, the bleeding would be a lot worse without it. The vasoconstrictor will need to be injected periodically to maintain this condition."

"Right…"

One the blood had been drained away, Nozomi picked up the forceps and pulled the vein from the kidney over towards the vein which had the blood flow. She stopped and looked at Navel.

"I'm going to need you to suture where the two veins meet."

"What?"

"I can't do both! Pick up the sutures and stitch the two veins together." She ordered Navel to do. Not waiting to argue with Nozomi, Navel did what she requested. Picking up the sutures, Navel stitched the two veins together. Once the veins were connected, Nozomi injected stabiliser into the patient as the vitals were getting too low for her liking. The vitals were brought back to a comfortable forty. Now it was time for the artery to become connected. Repeating the same steps as before, the artery was soon connected to the kidney. Nozomi noticed that Navel was starting to get more comfortable in the OR. All that was left now was to connect the kidney to the renal system. That was simpler as it only meant that she needed to make the incision into the bladder and attach the last tube needed. They worked together once more to completely connect the kidney to the new body. Nozomi removed herself form the patient as she watched the vasoconstrictor wear off from the veins and arteries. Watching the patient's blood pressure return to normal was another part of transplants that she enjoyed watching. Seeing the veins and arteries at their thinnest and watching them expand as the blood pressure returned to normal.

"Are…we done?" Navel asked.

"Yes, everything looks good. Let's close him up." She caught Navel glow when she told him that. Navel handed her the sutures and Nozomi got to work, suturing up the patient, disinfecting them and placing the bandage on them. "That's it. The new kidney is working nicely. I think we're done here."

"…I've come to expect miracles from you, Dr. Weaver. His prognosis is still in question, but that's something for our doctors to worry about." Navel smiled once they were out the OR and cleaning themselves back up.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 4: Transplant Thy Kidney

"I just…don't understand what Delphi is hoping to do here…What exactly are you trying to do? Save mankind or wipe it out?" Nozomi asked before the Professor walked into the room.

"The path humanity has been on since the dawn of civilisation will soon come to an end. Our planet cannot support seven billion people, all living out long, meaningless lives. We're here to ensure that human beings are changed before it's too late. That is the meaning of our GUILT research. GUILT will free mankind from the sins that bind it to a history of destruction."

"Is that something you truly believe, Professor?" Nozomi asked him.

"Our leader, Adam, has promised us salvation for the good work we do here. This is the only way to absolve our own sin; by paving the way for a new future. Freedom from the shadow of medicine…It's as simple as that."

"I don't understand how a man like you could believe a work of that, Professor."

"Dr. Weaver, I would advise that you only speak about things pertinent to your job here. Doing otherwise could be considered…a breach of contract." Navel warned Nozomi. She simply shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, Doctor. I'm sure you'll come to understand, sooner or later."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading the chapter. I'm going to take another break from the story. I don't really want to but I want to take time writing the next book as it'll be important and I don't have the game(s) to guide me in the direction. At the moment, I haven't had enough time sit down and write the book as work got in the way. Thank you for your patience with me and this story. Things are going to get a lot more interesting though, I can promise you that~ So please look forward to the next book. Book 5: The Trial of Derek Stiles!


	49. Chapter 44 - The Letter

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: I'm really sorry for the long wait...but I thought about writing the whole book before posting the next chapter but there's going to be a change of plan...I'm going to publish the chapters I've written so far but then after that...there's going to be no date when the next chapter will be uploaded. I'm kinda hoping that the feedback that I receive will help me write the next chapters for the story. Going to warn you now, the Medical Board sections probably isn't correct so take what they do with a grain of salt.

Derek: In all honesty, we're stuck on the third chapter of the book...so FireCacodemon's releasing what's been written so far and hopes that any reviews from the story can help get the next chapters written. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Book 5

The Trial of Derek Stiles

Summary: The Medical Board have gotten involved, pulling Derek into a trial with his medical licence on the line. On top of that, Derek's telepathic link to GUILT is getting stronger and more dangerous. Dangerous enough to the point where he becomes a target for Delphi.

* * *

Chapter 44:

The Letter

When the letter arrived at Derek's house shortly after Richard had been saved, Derek wasn't surprised. Pempti had been defeated and Sidney said that was when he was going to report Derek to the medical board for his 'involvement' of the creation of GUILT. Picking up the letter, Derek used his finger to open the letter and removed the paper from the envelope.

"Meow?" Gemma asked as she came over to him. Derek didn't notice her and walked away while reading the letter. "Meow?" Gemma meowed again and followed Derek.

"Oh, sorry Gemma, I didn't hear you…" Derek didn't look at her until he sat down on the sofa and Gemma hopped into his lap. Gemma stared into Derek's eyes before he knew what she was after. "Alright, I'll read you what the letter says."

"Mew~" Gemma mewed as she got her way.

"Sometimes you act more like another person rather than a cat," chuckled Derek. He gave her a few pets before his attention turned onto the letter.

"Meow?"

"Basically, it reads as…

Dr. Stiles

It has come to our attention that the pathogenic war we are currently facing is created by research you have conducted while in medical school….You must be aware that this can immediately terminate your medical licence….blah blah blah…On the XX/XX/XXXX there will be a meeting in which you will meet with the Medical board and we shall discuss if you should keep your medical licence after this war has finished and other important topics around this issue…depending on how this meeting goes, I might be watched by someone from the medical board. Interesting, anyone else and it would be a termination…but because I have knowledge about the GUILT, they can't just remove me." Derek informed Gemma. She wasn't interested and was just there for the pets. It was enough for Derek who gently pet the hunter on his lap. "GUILT…Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin…such an ugly name for such interesting parasites…Well, I'm ready to tell everyone what I've done." Derek gently moved Gemma off himself before he got up and moved to find his laptop, he was going to send an e-mail to Sidney requesting the GUILT team should meet up in the conference room. He was going to confess while mentally preparing himself for every bond (apart from Angie and Tyler's) to shatter.

* * *

Derek: RandomButLoved - Glad to hear that you liked the tiny part of variation. Regular updates probably won't happen again until the next book. Sorry about that.

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed the beginning chapter of the book and we'll be back again with the next chapter.


	50. Chapter 45 - A Confession to Break Bonds

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War! Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

Derek: Back with another chapter because this was already written. Chapter 46 has been finished as well but won't be posted for a while so we don't post too quickly.

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 45:

A Confession to Break Bonds

Derek arrived at Caduceus with Angie by his side. While the hospital seemed to be running normally himself and Angie both knew that there had been a huge loss recently with Richard's passing. While most staff just carried on, it was mainly the GUILT team that took the huge hit with their emotions. Derek noticed that Tyler, Stephen and Cybil weren't their cheerful selves and neither did Angie.

"You…did your best…" Angie told him on the way to work but Derek knew that he could have done more. He could have gone through his lab to find what he could while Richard was still alive. If he made Pempti back in his lab with his research, then surly he would have had the laser to destroy Pempti?

"I could have done better…" Derek responded before he headed to his office with Angie following him. There wasn't a friendly hello from the staff like there was normally. "Anyway…today is when I meet the medical board…even more reason to not like the day."

"I'm sure you'll be fine…"

"Chief would like to see you in the briefing room," the receptionist informed Derek and Angie.

"Thank you, please inform Sidney that I'll be there once I'm ready." The receptionist nodded and worked to send the message to Sidney.

"Wonder what about…?" Angie asked.

"I'm going to confess." Derek told her simply as they reached the locker rooms.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Angie asked before Derek entered the male locker room.

"I'd rather it come from me than anywhere else." He waved at her as he entered the locker room. Derek removed his locker key from his pocket and opened his locker, his uniform was folded neatly inside along with more vitamin table bottles a few books along with a few family photos. Derek removed the uniform and placed his coat inside along with his phone. He didn't want that distracting him for the day. Derek removed his top and folded it up neatly before placing it in his locker, he swiftly put on his uniform and slipped his trousers off and swiftly changed them too. He frankly didn't care if any male saw him get changed, he wasn't ashamed of his body or embarrassed of his body like some other members of staff were. His only issue would have been if Tyler was in there too. Derek closed his locker once everything was in there that he wanted and walked outside the changing room, Angie was already waiting for him.

"We should go to the briefing room…" Angie asked him.

"We probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles - Chapter 45: A Confession to Break Bonds

"What's this about, Chief?" Cybil asked once she had noticed Derek and Angie slipping into the room. They had all been called into the briefing room, even Victor had been called. Victor though, stood in the darkest corner he could possible find in the room and did his best not to be present. Derek noticed how upset Victor was, Victor did his best to hide how he was feeling but Derek could see right through the mask that Victor had put on. Everyone else was patiently waiting for why Sidney had called them all to the briefing room.

"Dr. Stiles?" Sidney spoke and all attention went onto Derek. Angie watched as Derek tore his attention off Victor and towards Sidney. "The stage is all set for you."

"…Thank you," Derek left Angie's side and took a stand next to Sidney.

"What's this about, dude?" Tyler asked.

"I'm…going to make a confession which'll destroy the bonds here and probably destroy my career, but it has to be said."

"Confession…?" Whispers travelled around the room. Derek inhaled and exhaled before he continued.

"How did you know Richard wasn't going to make it!?" Victor snapped at Derek.

"Because what is now known as GUILT was research that I had done back in medical school. It wasn't known as GUILT and the pathogens weren't named after days of the week. The memories that have been returning to me is me creating the pathogens…GUILT is my fault. Delphi stole my research and used it to create what is known as GUILT. I take responsibility of GUILT being created in this world as it was my research that is the cause of this…my own stupidity…" There was a gasp from nearly everyone in the room as Derek confessed the truth that he had been holding.

"W…Why!?" Cybil demanded as she slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm more practical than theory…so the pathogens were to help me understand different conditions by helping me create simulations." Derek kept as calm as he could. In front of him he could see the bonds between himself, Cybil, Stephen and Victor shatter. His bond with Sidney wasn't as strong as it could have been but that had broken too. The only bonds that Derek had left was between himself, Tyler and Angie. Those were probably the bonds that he was going to need the most.

"Why aren't either of you two bothered?!" Victor demanded from Tyler and Angie.

"Angie, Tyler and Dr. Kasal are already aware of what I've just confessed," Derek informed Victor calmly.

"Don't. Even. Talk. To. Me." Victor hissed at Derek dangerously. Derek didn't say anything after that, Victor was going through a lot and now probably pinned Richard's death onto him now. Cybil and Stephen were avoiding eye contact with Derek as well.

"I know…this is all my fault…but…can we still work together…?" Derek asked the others with some hope in his voice.

"No one in their right mind would want to work with you!" Victor snapped. "Don't you dare come to my lab!"

"My G-"

"No!" Victor stopped Derek before he could finish his sentence. "How do we know you're not telling what we find out to Delphi!?"

"I hate to say this…but Victor has a point…" Stephen asked.

"How can we trust you?" Cybil asked, trying to keep herself together.

"Derek wouldn't have treated GUILT if he was working for Delphi!" Angie couldn't keep herself from speaking, she couldn't bear to watch them accuse Derek of working with Delphi.

"It's called being a spy!" Victor shot back. "I've already seen him with green rings around his eyes! He's clearly working for Delphi!" Before another word could be said, there was a knock on the door.

"I became a doctor t-" Derek started before Victor cut him off.

"To fix the mistake you made! You're not doing this to become a skilled surgeon, you're only doing this so when GUILT came back, you could stop it!"

Sidney walked over to the door and opened it. Standing on the opposite side of the door was a young male with jet black hair and grey eyes. Sidney recognised him from the medical board.

"Are they requesting Derek's presence?" Sidney asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but…I can see he's engaged into an argument with something…"

"GUILT didn't influence my decision for becoming a surgeon!" Derek snapped at Victor. The two seemed to be locked into a heated argument and everyone was glad that things weren't getting violent…yet.

"How do you know? Your mind locked away those memories!"

"And it gave them back when I was ready for the memories! After recovering the memory involving Tetarti, Greg Kasal had to calm me down because I went into a panic attack!"

"You're a member of Delphi!"

"If I was a member of Delphi NONE OF THE PARASITES WOULD HAVE A STUPID WEAKNESS TO THEM!"

"OH YEAH? THEN WHY DID PEMPTI TAKE SO DAMN LONG!?"

"BECAUSE THE RESEARCHER IS AN I…" Derek managed to stop himself before he finished the sentence.

"FINISH THE SENTENCE!" Victor demanded from Derek.

"Someone who's inexperienced…"

"Dr. Stiles?" The new comer asked as the argument seemed to be on a cease fire for the moment.

"Yes?" Derek looked over at the young male.

"I'm Sebastian Chall, I'm from the medical board. I'm going to be the member watching over you while your trial goes on." Sebastian introduced himself to Derek and extended his hand. Derek gently shook Sebastian's hand.

"Yeah…pleasure…"

"I'm happy to inform you that if any GUILT patient arrives at Caduceus, you're free to operate on them and only on GUILT patients."

"Really?" Angie asked.

"Naturally, he is the only one who's skilled enough to handle GUILT."

"You are aware that my presence makes it worse, as well?" Derek asked.

"You still remove the GUILT, that's all that matters. The medical board are waiting for you." Sebastian beckoned Derek to follow. Shooting a glance at Victor, Derek turned to follow Sebastian.

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Glad you're looking forward to the rest of the book, I hope we please you with the work.

Derek: Anything else to add?

FireCacodemon: I hate real life. It's getting in the way. That and lack of inspiration...curse to work.

Derek: Hehe, well, we'll be back again with chapter 46 soon. Until then, take care guys.

FireCacodemon: Think you'll be fine now that everyone knows?

Derek: Time will tell...


	51. Chapter 46 - The Medical Board's Choice

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of this story.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 46:

The Medical Board's Decision

"You are aware that your career in the medical world can finish, depending on your answer," Sebastian reminded Derek before he entered the room.

"I'm well aware Sebastian, but I can't leave the medical world until GUILT has been eradicated. It's my fault that it's here so the least I can do is to eradicate it," Derek mentally sighed.

"Well, keep calm and good luck, I'll be standing outside." Sebastian stopped outside the door and watched Derek enter.

To say that Derek wasn't nervous was a lie. His whole body tensed up at the sight of the five or six members of the Medical Board. Three males and three females were sitting down already waiting for Derek. Each of them were wearing a black suit with the males wearing black ties. Each of them had an aura of intimidation around them. Derek could practically feel himself becoming intimidated as the seconds ticked by. None of them really stood out to Derek.

"Take a seat Doctor Stiles," the head member told Derek in a deep, low voice. Derek gently took his seat and the meeting began. "Doctor Derek Stiles, you sit here today under suspicion of a direct link to the terrorist organisation known as Delphi, a group which is in control of the pathogens known as GUILT. Supporting this claim is your confession to the creation of GUILT itself as well as extensive knowledge on the pathogens. Is this right?"

"I admit to the creation of GUILT being from my own research and stupidity but deny working for Delphi. I only became aware of the organisation when they were mentioned at the international conference." Derek spoke confidently and clearly.

"You didn't remember the GUILT when you heard about them, only when certain actions happened triggered the memory. What makes you say that the same can't be done for any other memories suppressed to protect yourself?"

"There's no solid evidence suggesting I'm working with Delphi or against it. I personally don't agree with what Delphi stand for nor their use of my research."

"Would you kindly hand over any research you have about GUILT?" One of the females asked Derek.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't have it on me personally, most of what I've either written down from the memories or recorded from tiny experimentation with the strains would in Victor Niguel's lab. I'd…rather not hand over the research until GUILT has been eliminated or I've put down everything that I could on the files. Handing over incomplete files would only be a step back for me."

"And why is that?"

"There's a chance I'll repeat what has already been done. It wouldn't do anyone any good if I repeat what has already been discovered," Derek did his best to make sure that his reasons for keeping the research was acceptable to the medical board. The medical board started to talk amongst themselves as Derek waited patiently.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – The Medical Board's Decision

The ward was running smoothly, Angie was talking to her patients as part of her routine. Many of the patients were GUILT victims, all of them were being monitored to make sure that there were no long lasting effects from the GUILT strains extracted from them. Greg…well, he escaped back to Hope hospital before Derek gave a proper examination. Hearing that Greg had discharged himself didn't come as a surprise to Angie and Derek, having worked with him they knew that keeping Greg here as soon as he gained enough energy to move again meant he was going.

"Is Derek still in that meeting?" Tyler came up to Angie and asked her. Angie sadly nodded.

"He's been in there a long while…he's got patients to see and operations to perform."

"Dude, wish they'd hurry up already." Tyler grumbled as he folded his arms and gently rested along the wall of the ward. "We do have a battle…"

A few minutes of silence fell between the two before the doors on the ward were forced open with the paramedics wheeling in another patient. Tyler and Angie moved quickly to get a closer look at the patient and Tyler's face dropped.

"Mrs. Stiles!" Tyler tried to keep his shock from surfacing but it surfaced rather quickly, he didn't have time to control his own emotions.

"This is Delilah Stiles, age forty-nine her friend noticed her decline in hunger before Mrs. Stiles passed out. We're suspecting GUILT but not sure the strain as the ambulance isn't equipped with a Chiral test yet. She's still unconscious with suspected head injury."

"Someone alert Dr. Stiles," Angie commanded as she ran to get a chiral test ready to test for what strain she had. Leslie took action and paged Derek. This was something too important not to be there for.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 46: The Medical Board's Decision

"What condition is she in?" Derek asked Leslie as they were quickly walking down the corridors to return to the GUILT ward.

"Nurse Thompson is doing a chiral test as we speak, by the time we get there…we should know which strain of GUILT Mrs. Stiles has been infected with," Leslie informed Derek.

"I…won't be able to save her…" The realisation hit him with a ton of bricks. There was a rule that doctors couldn't treat relatives. That would put too much pressure on the surgeon whose family member they were operating on and if the operation turned sour and the patient was lost, the surgeon would go through a lot of emotional pain.

"Then…let's just hope it's a strain that Dr. Clarks can cure the strain then," Leslie smiled at Derek, trying to bring his hopes back up again.

"Right…if things go wrong…I…"

"Things won't go wrong, Dr. Clarks is the best surgeon possible after you. As long as we know how to cure the strain then Mrs. Stiles will be in great hands. You've probably got enough on your plate as it is with the medical board breathing down your neck…Even Mr. Sebastian is following us." Once Derek had located which bed his mother was laying in, he tore himself away from Leslie and walked over to Delilah's side and pulled up a chair. He couldn't help but feel that karma had played a part in this.

Laying in the hospital bed was his mother, a taller than average female with long sandy brown hair with pale skin and thin pink lips. Her eyes were closed but she was wired up to machines to check her heart rate and oxygen levels. Another machine that was currently attached to Delilah was the chiral test that Angie was currently running. Someone who was so lively like she was…to arrive here because of Derek's research wasn't something that Derek liked to see or hear, he always knew that this was a possibility but it was only wishful thinking that Delphi never touched his mother's life. If she were to pass away too…Derek wasn't quite sure what to think. His whole composure of being calm around GUILT was scrunched up and thrown away. While he tried to look calm on the outside, Derek was panicking on the inside. Many possibilities were flashing through his mind depending on what strain of GUILT Mrs. Stiles has been infected with. His worst fear was if she had become infected with a new strain of GUILT. There were two more strains that Derek nor Angie had faced before…if that was the case…then they could have another result like Richard. Fighting so hard to only lose at the very end.

" _So, we finally meet in person. The famous Dr. Stiles who's been a thorn in our Father's side. About time we took something from you~_ " Derek's hands slowly curled into fists. Instantly, he knew what had infected his precious mother.

"Triti…You've infected my mother…"

"How can you know…? The test is still running…" Angie looked at Derek.

" _You're already at the point where you know what strain I am? That's interesting to hear, so…What strain are you?_ "

"I know about your telepathic link…How do I hear it when I'm not infected?" Derek asked the Triti. Angie tried to keep as quiet as possible, this was new information to her.

" _But can you hear what we're all thinking?_ " Triti asked.

"Why would I be able to hear what you think? I'm not psychic…"

" _Yet you can hear me now when your nurse can't and no one else around you can~_

"You communicate to others using some GUILT hive mind…Is that how you know what the others find out?"

" _Before you butcher us, GUILT you face quickly transmit what they can to the rest of us before they're killed._ "

"Does it strike fear? When you hear it?" Derek asked.

" _…To any Kyriaki, Deftera, Triti, Tetarti and Pempti. Paraskevi and Savato don't fear your name._ " Triti admitted to Derek.

"Sorry to break the conversation but the chiral test is complete. The strain is Triti."

"Great…" Derek sighed.

" _And you can't operate~_ " Triti cackled.

"I may not be operating…but I'll still be briefing. Don't worry mother…you'll be GUILT free. Angie, please page Dr. Clarks and the rest of the GUILT team."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 46: The Medical Board's Decision

Angie and Sebastian watched as Derek was pacing around the briefing room while he waited for the GUILT team to assemble. This was going to be hard for Derek as he wouldn't be allowed to operate on the GUILT like he wanted to and he was going to have to put his complete trust in Stephen against a Triti, a puzzle-natured pathogen which could multiply rapidly if the wrong membrane was removed. Angie got up from her seat and walked over to Derek.

"Everything is going to be okay," she told Derek, trying to sooth the pacing surgeon from his worries.

"She's right, if you've already treated Triti before then all you'll need to do is to quickly teach the others on how to cure it and things will be okay," Sebastian smiled at Derek.

"Yeah…you're right…it's just…Triti…" Derek tried to calm himself down. "Just remove the thorns…cut the membrane off and then forceps to remove it…"

"Anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"To make sure that there are no thorns on the same row or column before you remove the membrane or Triti will multiply. When a membrane changes colour to a dark blue, that membrane will cause vital lose more periodically than the other membrane, best to remove it before the vitals drop too low…" Derek said feeling himself calming down. Angie smiled happily before the rest of the GUILT team entered the briefing room with Sidney following them. He was more there to support Derek while the operation was taking place and hopefully to distract him from the operation so he didn't do something stupid.

"So, what strain are we dealing with?" Stephen asked.

"Dr. Clarks and Dr. Chase, you'll be taking part in the operation today as the patient is Mrs. Stiles," Sidney informed Stephen and Tyler. They both nodded in agreement. "Nurse Thompson will be assisting both of you. Dr. Stiles, will you brief them on the operation?" Sidney asked as he turned his attention towards Derek.

"The strain of GUILT that you'll be operating on is called Triti, this is the strain that myself and Angie operated on in Africa. This could be mistaken for one of the easiest strains of GUILT due to the simple fact that it doesn't move. What it does do is multiple when removed incorrectly. Mind if I use the board?" Derek asked Sidney.

"Be my guest." Derek nodded and walked over to the board and picked up a board pen and started to draw the Triti membrane as well as the thorns.

"You'll see triangular patterns on the infected organ, in this case…the stomach." Derek looked over his shoulder at the group.

"How do we remove it?" Tyler asked.

"You'll need to remove the thorns with the forceps and then detach the Triti membranes using a scalpel before switching back to the forceps to remove the membrane. That's when things get tricky."

"How so?"

"If the membranes are removed incorrectly, it triggers Triti to multiply possible three to four membranes. To avoid multiplication, you'll need to remove the thorns which are in the same row and column as the membrane you want to remove. Depending on the pattern, I'd say that letting the Triti multiply can actually make it easier." Derek demonstrated what he meant with the board by putting a ring around one thorn and then in a different colour, showing the thorns that would need to have been removed before they could remove the membrane safely without Triti multiplying.

"This…sounds complicated…" Tyler admitted.

"On a side note, one of the membranes will change colour and will periodically drain the vitals too. So please keep an eye on the vitals. Angie will be there so she can help with the Triti extraction."

"Will you be wanting the extracted Triti?" Angie asked Derek.

"For further into Triti…then yes, I'd like the membranes retrieved from the operation sent to Victor's lab. Any questions?"

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"…Please…save mother…" Derek spoke softly.

"Leave it to us Dr. Stiles, we won't let you down," Tyler smiled at Derek.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 46: The Medical Board's Decision

Derek was sitting back in front of the Medical Board while his thoughts were worrying about the operation currently going on. Sidney was sitting next to him in the meeting as a form of comfort and reassurance that everything would go smoothly in the OR. Sebastian, who had been there in the briefing room glanced between Sidney and Derek before turning his attention back towards the Medical Board.

"Dr. Stiles, is there anything you would like to add which might help your case?" Sidney asked Derek.

"Just one thing…I'm going to make sure I take down Delphi. While they have already crossed the line with stealing my research and turning my research into the weapon it is now, infecting my mother was the final line. I'm going to make sure I destroy Delphi and erase every trace of GUILT and my research from existence." Derek spoke clearly to Sidney.

"You look ready to explode…" Sidney warned Derek.

"Maybe…there's a new fire burning inside me which I'm determined to keep under control. It isn't fair to snap at others who didn't have anything to do with this. GUILT's creation is my fault and I'm stuck here waiting for the medical board to decide my fate as a surgeon while my mother's fighting GUILT and others are becoming infected with it. I want to get out there…I want to eliminate GUILT and take down Delphi."

"This is how I felt when Greg was infected…and possible how Tyler was feeling when Amy was infected."

"But it wasn't their fault they became infected. It was mine. The only way I feel like I can redeem myself is to eliminate Delphi and GUILT."

"You'll get your chance. For now, focus on what's happening right now rather than what you plan to do."

"Think…the operation is going well…?" Derek asked Sidney.

"I'm sure that the operation is going smoothly."

"Dr. Stiles, we are happy to inform you that you'll be keeping your medical licence but there will be a restriction placed on it. This restriction will only allow you to perform operation on GUILT infected patients. Something we know you won't have an issue with. Sebastian will still be watching you while you're on duty at Caduceus. On addition to this, Sidney has agreed that a member of the GUILT team will be present with you while you're outside of shift hours. Do you agree to those conditions?" The board informed Derek. He accepted that he was keeping his licence and having Sebastian watching him while he was on shift…but having someone from Caduceus watch him while he was at home or possibly having a day off? Would Gemma be okay with that or will she hate it?

"I agree." The surgeon spoke clearly to the board. They nodded in acceptance.

"Please remain here while we conjure up a contract for everyone present to sign."

A few minutes later, the contract was signed.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Derek: RandomButLoved - I wish I didn't get that reaction either but I wasn't expecting anything else...to be honest. But I'm glad I can continue operating on GUILT victims but ask people say, things have to be bad before they can get better...or something like that.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all we have time for. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and we'll get to writing the next chapter ASAP. We're hoping to start it soon but life is getting in the way again.

Derek: We'll be back next chapter.


	52. Chapter 47 - Triti Gas

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Why so excited?

FireCacodemon: I just enjoyed writing the final part of this chapter.

Derek: Ah.

FireCacodemon: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 47:

Triti Gas

"This is going to be our first time operating on Triti…" Tyler spoke with worry.

"At least we're not blind about Triti like Derek and myself were back then," Angie smiled at Tyler. "Besides, we can't let Derek down."

"We shouldn't let the patient down, doesn't matter about Dr. Stiles," Stephen informed both Angie and Tyler. They nodded in agreement and got themselves all suited up for the operation. Delilah wasn't able to give consent for the operation so Derek had to give it to them instead yet Tyler could see the pain in his eyes. They all knew that it was a possibility for anyone to become infected but Tyler knew how painful it was to see a member of your family be torn apart by GUILT. He knew that Derek had already lost his father at such a young age and if he lost his own mother to a disease he created then he wouldn't ever forgive himself. "Let's just get this over with." Tyler and Angie both nodded in agreement with Stephen, it would be better to get Triti removed as quick as possible before it caused any serious damage. Once everyone was ready, Angie picked up the scalpel and antibiotic gel and handed it over to Stephen who was leading the operation.

"Anything unusual we should be expecting?" Tyler asked Angie again.

"I'll let you know if something happens which didn't happen before," Angie informed Tyler who nodded and watched as Stephen placed the gel over where they were going to make the incision. They'll be needing access to the stomach…to the Triti. "I'll keep an eye on the vitals, please focus on the Triti."

"Right, making the incision now," Stephen spoke clearly as he pressed the scalpel into Delilah's body and cut into the body, blood flowed out the body before clamps were placed on either side of the incision and pulled to opened to get a better visual sight on the stomach. It came as a surprise to see how far the Triti had spread. It wasn't like Angie had seen before, the different coloured membrane was already present and it had spread so much. Even without being able to hear the Triti, she knew why it was much more aggressive than before, it was because the GUILT wanted to take something away from Derek, it looked like it was winning. It was already covering over seventy percent of the stomach already. "Angie, directions."

"Yes sir, forceps are required to remove the thorns keeping the Triti membranes down. Please focus on the membranes around the edges as they'll be easier to remove rather than jumping straight into the middle. Derek did something which prevented it from multiplying…but he is quicker than the average surgeon so I'd suggest trying to remove one line of membranes at a time until the point where it is cornered on the stomach."

"Dr. Chase, please remove the thorns on this side and let me know when you're finished." Stephen looked at Tyler who nodded. Angie handed him the forceps and Tyler started plucking out the thorns, removing about twenty-to-thirty thorns before Stephen stepped in with the scalpel and started to detach the membranes using the scalpel like Derek had informed them to use while briefing. "Let's just hope we can save Mrs. Stiles…"

"I know you both can," Angie smiled as she increased the vitals. It didn't shock Angie when Triti multiplied as not all the thorns in the rows and columns had been removed before the membrane had been removed.

"They multiplied!" Tyler growled.

"Just keep doing what we're doing, eventually we'll remove all the thorns and membranes," Stephen continued to detach as many membranes as possible.

"If they keep multiplying then should we both work on the Triti together from the different ends?"

"We can try that, Angie another set of equipment please?" Angie nodded and gave Stephen another pair of forceps while Tyler received a scalpel. "I just hope this works, I'm feeling myself getting frustrated with this…" Tyler chuckled but nodded in agreement. Both Stephen and Tyler worked with removing Triti but it kept multiplying.

"Alright, stop! We're getting nowhere!" Tyler wanted to throw down the scalpel and take a break but that wasn't possible.

"Angie, any advice?" Stephen turned his attention towards Angie as some Triti thorns regenerated.

"So, neither of you were paying attention to what Dr. Stiles was saying?" Angie frowned.

"He said something about the thorns…but I can't quiet remember what…" Tyler admitted.

"Same row and column…" Stephen spoke after realisation hit him in the face. "Right, we can do this. Remove every thorn along here…" Stephen pointed to a row and hovered his gloved finger over the thorns and moved them. He did the same with the column too. "If we remove all them and then remove the membranes, then Triti shouldn't be able to multiply."

"Alright, let's do this!" The two returned to work. Now working together instead of trying to work on it separately, Triti's surface area started to decrease. When Triti reached thirty percent of the stomach's surface area, Triti pulled out its trump card. Stephen plucked another thorn from the Triti but a strange light blue gas started to seep through the new hole in the membrane and started to travel towards a Triti free location on the stomach.

"What's that?" Angie stopped the two as she pointed towards the gas.

"I don't know…" Tyler frowned behind his mask.

"Try draining it, and quickly please!" Stephen spoke sternly as another member of the team tried to find the drain in time. The Triti gas hovered over the flesh of the stomach before Triti membranes started to grow as the gas started to become absorbed by the stomach.

"Damn, more Triti!" Tyler growled.

"We'll handle that soon, keep the drain nearby so if Triti does emit gas once more, we're ready for it." Stephen told them both as he continued to operate on Triti. It took a while before all the membranes from Triti had been removed and safely outside the body.

"Chiral reaction negative," Angie smiled.

"Good news for Dr. Stiles then," Tyler smiled.

"We've also got Triti samples for Victor to toy with."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 47: Triti Gas

Sebastian watched as Derek paced around his office. With Angie working with Stephen and Tyler it was just the two of them alone in the office. Victor didn't want anything to do with Derek at the moment so Derek couldn't even continue his research on the GUILT samples collected. Even if he did, his mind wouldn't be with the work and rather worried about how the operation was going.

"Would you please stop pacing?" Sebastian asked Derek.

"I can't…my mind is restless because I know two more GUILT names and what they were based on," Derek walked over to his desk and opened up a draw and took out what little research he had left in the draw. "I know Paraskevi stands for Friday and the simulation I had planned was to help extract parasites out of infected organs. So, it'll be a worm-like pathogen…but Delphi's probably altered it but I won't know until we come across it in a battle. Same with Savato, the simulation was to help with capped vitals due to complications in other areas of the body. This pathogen was probably designed to keep the vitals at a set level while other elements needed to be worked on, for instance deep lacerations…"

"You sound like you need one of those smart boards where you can move things around by the simple touch," Sebastian chuckled.

"If only I could have one…"

"If it's to help with GUILT research so the medical board can get it quicker then I'm sure I can pull a few strings for you."

"If you can get me one of those boards, then please. It'll help a lot."

"So…how much of the original research can you remember?"

"I just remember what the simulations are and what the pathogen was capable of doing…Painfully that's all I remember…I haven't been able to revisit the memory since it first came back. Still…there was another line for a pathogen but it wasn't labelled…it was left blank."

"Think that's going to be Delphi's ultimate pathogen?"

"No…I think Savato will be the ultimate pathogen from Delphi, I dunno what it'll be able to do though…or how to beat it, much like Paraskevi…"

"How do you know the names?" Sebastian asked interested.

"Back at an old Delphi lab…I struck up a conversation with a strain of GUILT and it told me all the names and which ones feared me and which ones didn't…Paraskevi and Savato won't fear me until they know I can defeat them."

"The way you talk about them…they almost sound human," Sebastian smiled at Derek as he walked over to the surgeon and picked up a piece of paper with a picture of Kyriaki on. One doodle that Derek did when he first encountered GUILT…the start of this pathogenic war with GUILT. "Or maybe that's just my imagination? It isn't often that someone strikes up a conversation with pathogens."

"I never asked to hear GUILT, I don't even know why I can...The only possible explanation is that I'm infected…but I'm not…last time I checked."

"We do need to do another chiral test."

"Okay, I need an interactive board of my own and another chiral test."

"I'll go and fetch a chiral test then." Sebastian handed the picture back to Derek and left the office. A few minutes later, Angie entered the room.

"Derek, the operation was a success, we've successfully removed Triti and collected samples for you."

"Thank you, Angie," Derek sighed in relief. That was one worry over. "Sebastian's gone to get a chiral test so I can be cleared." Angie looked at him worried and slipped into the room.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just want to make sure I am GUILT free."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 47: Triti Gas

Derek sat down by Delilah's side and gently laced his fingers in hers. He knew that she was GUILT free now and was relieved to see that was she steadily improving from the operation. He had requested to have the video footage from the operation to hear Triti if it spoke of anything, he was glad that Sidney had agreed. He wanted to see how they handled Triti as well if there was anything unusual that Derek needed to know. He felt Delilah's fingers move slightly causing Derek to leave his thoughts behind and looked up at his mother. He was happy to see that she was starting to wake up.

"Wha…?" She tried to sit up but was stopped when Derek gently squeezed her hand. "Derek…?"

"Hey mother," Derek smiled softly at her.

"Am…I at Caduceus?"

"Yes, you became infected with a disease known as GUILT, the strain was called Triti."

"I'm sorry if I worried you…" Derek shook his head.

"I don't blame anyone who became infected with GUILT, this disease is made to kill."

"So, what aren't you telling me?" Delilah asked Derek.

"As perceptive as always, huh?"

"You're my son, I know when you're holding things from me. Your signs are much like your fathers."

"You won't like what I have to say…"

"Derek…" Delilah gently placed her free hand on Derek's cheek. "It doesn't matter what you've done, I'm still your mother and that'll never change. I may be upset with you but I will always love you."

"Alright…I'll tell you when you've recovered more. It's a very long story. I've also got some patients to attend to as well who are recovering from GUILT."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 47: Triti Gas

" _Just keep slicing, just keep slicing, just keep slicing, slicing, slicing, then the host will die, die~_ " Derek stopped working as he heard the song. There was a possibility that there was another GUILT patient that had just entered the hospital. Derek felt himself get excited as he pushed him away from the desk and left his office to head to the GUILT ward where the potential patient would be heading. He swiftly bumped into Leslie through his excitement.

"I'm sorry, do we have another GUILT patient?" Derek asked Leslie.

"No, we don't have any more patients," Leslie informed Derek before she quickly left him. Derek watched her walk away as quickly as she could while still walking. Derek slowly returned back to his office now that he knew that there weren't any incoming GUILT patients for him to worry about.

" _So, Doctor Stiles is our biggest threat?_ " A more powerful voice came through.

" _Yes Daddy, he can hear us._ " Derek recognised the Kyriaki's strain's voice. He realised that the song was from Kyriaki too so the only voice that he didn't recognise was the voice from after the Kyriaki.

" _It interests me how he can hear you, my children._ "

" _I dunno daddy…but he knows how to cure us._ "

" _Then we'll need him removed. I would like all of you to try and infect this Dr. Stiles as soon as possible to try and learn what you can. Contact me if any of you do manage to infect Dr. Stiles. Don't kill him once infected._ "

" _Don't…kill…?_ " Another strain of GUILT spoke confused. " _Why not kill him? We'll be able to gather the information even with him d-"_

" _No! Doctor Stiles must remain alive. If he can hear you then I want to know why._ "

" _Daddy…what if he is a threat to you? We're all still developing, we're still just simple pathogens. We're nothing like what we can be like._ " A new voice emerged.

" _Savato, I know what you can become. I know what all of you can become. I've seen what you've done to your hosts._ "

" _Daddy…_ " Savato whined but was cut off by 'Daddy'.

" _I'll send my men to capture him when we know his location and how to infiltrate his work place._ "

" _It better be quick Daddy, I don't like feeling my brothers and sisters being picked off like rats._ " Savato hissed.

" _Savato, you just worry about yourself._ "

" _Yes Daddy…_ " Savato sounded defeated.

"Dr. Stiles?" Derek felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Wha?" Derek turned around to see Sebastian watching him. "Sorry…I got distracted…" Derek admitted.

"Go home and get some rest. You've had a long day," Sebastian smiled. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No…I'll go home on my own, I'll be fine." Derek pushed him away from Sebastian and headed out the office. What did he just hear? There weren't any new GUILT patients and the patients they did have were all GUILT free. He wasn't sure who the 'daddy' was but he said that they were planning to try and kidnap him once they had the supplies or whatever they needed. Derek headed over to his locker and prepared to leave.

* * *

FireCacodemon: I do love causing trouble~

Derek: I bet you do...Yet I believe your trouble will only make the story more interesting...so what was I hearing?

FireCacodemon: That's for another chapter, Stiles.

Derek: Really? I have to wait?

FireCacodemon: The readers do.

Derek: Aww...well, we'll be back again next chapter. Enjoy.


	53. Chapter 48 - Tension in Caduceus

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 48:

Tension in Caduceus

Derek didn't sleep well that night. His mind was busy thinking over the conversation that he heard before leaving work kept playing through his head over and over. Gemma knew that too, she had curled up on Derek's chest that night, trying to sooth him down for that night. She helped but the thoughts still circled his mind. The GUILT had now been given their order, to try and infect him so that they can learn all they can without killing him…it wasn't going to work, his body would fight against the GUILT and it'll retaliate against his immune system. He turned his head and looked at the clock, blurry numbers came into view and he couldn't quite make it up. Reaching for his glasses, he slipped them on and grabbed the multi-vitamin tablets and dragged himself out of bed to fetch some water. Gemma woke up as she slid off him and followed Derek, watching him carefully.

"Meow?" Gemma mewed at Derek.

"Angie's coming over as normal, then it's back to work to research more on GUILT…Gemma? Where are you going?" Derek noticed how Gemma had turned around and started to walk towards where his lab was. Gemma walked over to the key pad and stretched up the wall, trying to paw at the out-of-reach key-pad. Derek followed Gemma and scooped her up.

"You know the rules, we're not going into the lab…too many dark memories came from there." Derek started to give Gemma some pets. Gemma smiled happily to herself and started to purr as Derek started to take them away from where his lab was. "I will go back to it and face it like you're telling me to…but I'm not doing it on my own…I promise."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 48: Tension in Caduceus

Derek returned to Caduceus, Sebastian was waiting for him at the entrance of the hospital as he came up the steps with Angie by his side. Sebastian watched as Derek and Angie walked past him and straight to their own lockers.

"The board you requested is in your office, all ready for you to use," Sebastian smiled at Derek.

"Is it movable?" Derek asked as he changed from his casual clothes to his work clothes.

"Naturally, I've seen the way you pace around your office."

"Thank you," Derek slipped his glasses back on (which he took off to get changed) and left the lockers to get ready to treat his patients. His starting job of the day was to greet the patients in the GUILT ward and make sure that they're all feeling okay and if in any pain, what he could do to relieve them of that feeling. If it was to increase the morphine slightly then he'll do that. Angie swiftly joined Derek's side as they walked towards the GUILT ward, Sebastian was trailing behind, watching the pair interact with each other with a smile on his face. Even with the confession, they were as close as anything while the other members of staff still weren't trusting him since the confession.

"So, can you hear anything yet?" Angie asked Derek in a hushed voice.

"Just the general chatter of those around us, nothing unusual," Derek responded to Angie. She frowned for a second before she perked back up again.

"That's good then. You…you seem troubled?" Angie pointed out as they reached the ward. Derek gently pushed open the doors and stepped onto the ward itself. A few patients were awake while most were asleep, Delilah was still asleep but Derek was thankful that she was making a recovering instead of declining in health.

"Are…you happy just being on the GUILT ward?" Derek asked Angie.

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy being on this ward every hour of your shift?"

"I'm happy working with you, GUILT or not," Angie smiled as Derek, holding onto Derek's hand. "It doesn't bother me if I'm only assisting with GUILT, tumours, aneurisms or anything else. We're both growing together and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Right, so let's do our best."

"Yes Doctor."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 48: Tension in Caduceus

The walls were illuminated by the gentle flicker of some red wax candles. Incense sticks were filling the air with the scent of lotus. Located in the middle of the room was a short table with a long black cloth covering the table while reaching the floor. Placed in the centre of the table was a stand and a crystal ball reflecting some of the light from the candles. Two chairs were put up to the table, with a young female sitting on one of the chairs. Her hands placed on the table in front of her on the table while she waited for her next client. Her name was Stella Hyde, the local psychic of Angeles Bay. Clients came to her studio and she connected to the spirit world for spirits to communicate to the land of the living, a dangerous practise as her friends once told her but Stella continued to study and improve her psychic abilities. A gentle knock on the door informed Stella that her next client had arrived, at the time that Stella had predicted herself.

"Come in," Stella called and the doorknob turned and the door was pushed open. A tall male stepped into the room wearing full black with a strip of orange running down from the shoulders down to the end of the sleeves. Stella watched as the male sat down in the chair opposite her and smiled.

"You're the psychic, Stella?" He asked her.

"That is correct."

" _She doesn't feel psychic…_ " Stella heard a whisper in the room, she looked around the room. Hoping to find the one the whisper belonged to but the only presence in the room was the male sitting in front of her. She didn't say anything though, she often felt the presence of spirits and they often talked to her or through her.

"What service can I provide you today?" Stella asked.

"See the future and find out." His reply came as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe slowly, avoiding detection on what he was doing. Stella placed her hands on the crystal ball and started muttering words in Latin, saying words that her client didn't understand.

"I see…a hospital where the one you seek works. One without bonds to the team they work with. One who can hear the sins that claim the lives of everyday people. Despite being alone, they aren't alone. There's two forms watching over…a guardian angel who shows when needed and the second…the second isn't clear enough. Its presence is like a sin yet not a sin…"

" _So, like GUILT but isn't GUILT_." The new voice whispered once more. Stella ignored it this time, not feeling the need to search for something that wasn't visible in the room.

"What hospital?" The man asked Stella.

"I cannot tell you that, for I fear that you're a threat to the one mentioned by the crystal."

" _She's useless…We need the name!"_

"Thank you for your time." The male said as he got up from his seat. Stella watched before her eyes caught sight of the syringe. The male moved quickly, thrusting the syringe into Stella's arm and forced the serum into her body. Stella struggled to push off the taller male but when the serum was depleted from the syringe and into her body, the male left her. "Predict the future now."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 48: Tension in Caduceus

The air was tense in the staffroom once Derek entered. Tyler and Angie carried on like normal but the aura that everyone else gave off was giving a message. You're not welcome. This wasn't the first time that Derek had felt this tension since he confessed what he had done in the past. He couldn't change the past but he knew that he could change the future. That was why he was working in Caduceus after all. All he needed to do was to push through the tension, the bonds he broke might reform or they might just stay damaged permanently. At this current time, Caduceus was still waiting for Robert to fill in the position that Richard once held. To oversee the hospital, to look after the staff and patience who came here because of their strange disease or because they became a GUILT victim. Hope Hospital still needed Robert (he said he didn't have enough on his plate to begin with) and so did Caduceus.

"I'll leave you alone for lunch, I have to report things to my boss," Sebastian smiled, patted Derek's shoulder and left.

"Right," Derek watched as Sebastian walked through the corridors, turned and vanished from his sight.

"Hey Derek!" Tyler called Derek over. Derek made his way over to Tyler and sat down next to him, causing a few staff members to get up and move away. "Ignore them."

"Just make me wish I didn't have a break."

"How are the patients?" Tyler asked him.

"They're all recovering well, families have come to visit them and really brought their moods up which is nice to see. While researching, that's starting to get to a standstill without the last two strains to complete the formula to be administered into infected patients to slow down the GUILT. I can't go any further without those two."

"That answered two questions in one," Tyler laughed.

"Can you hear anything now?" Angie asked, opening her container to reveal her salad. "When do you think, the next strain is coming?" Angie asked.

"I watched the video while you were facing Triti…what interest me the most was that the thorns turned into a gas to try and infect elsewhere. Didn't hear anything so it seems that GUILT can't talk, it's more a mental link between GUILT bodies and cells. Once again, a chiral test came back negative so I'm not infected."

"So, you're still not closer to finding out why you can hear them." Angie sighed.

"No…but…" Derek quietened down making Angie and Tyler learn in forward. "I've heard Savato talk…she's somewhere in the world and I want to meet her…face to face…"

"Why? She might not even listen to you…" Angie frowned.

"Because she's the ring leader of the GUILT while still under her father's control. Now her father…there's someone of interest. Someone who's in control of GUILT, someone infected…someone who's body isn't being killed by GUILT infesting it…"

"This is sounding like an obsession now…" Angie commented.

"But if they're infected yet alive and can hear GUILT…then I can get answers why I can hear them…"

"If you don't get answers?"

"Then I search elsewhere." Derek shrugged and brought out his lunch. Tyler smiled before all three of them tucked into their lunch.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 48: Tension in Caduceus

Victor watched as Derek placed Triti on one of the artificial organs that had arrived at the lab. It didn't take long for Triti to infect the organ and started spreading. From one membrane to three membranes. The organ and Triti was placed inside a special chamber where the Triti gas couldn't escape if it was emitted. While Derek watched, a free hand was writing down notes on a notepad next to him. In the special chamber was some forceps, drain, the two different lasers, scalpels all the equipment needed to handle the strains that they knew about before.

"What's so interesting about GUILT anyway?" Victor asked Derek.

"How it acts is the main reason why I'm interested. Its behaviour fascinates me…"

"Why?" Victor couldn't help but ask.

" _Why…are you letting us have this?_ " The Triti asked Derek.

"Because I've never seen a pathogen behave like GUILT is. Triti, I'm not letting you keep this organ, but you can have it for now while I watch you."

" _Why do you have a strange symbol on your uniform?_ "

"Why do you only multiply when I remove you incorrectly and only then?" Derek asked as he only removed one membrane of Triti. It multiplied as expected. "Why don't you just multiply with a simple thorn removed?"

" _It doesn't trigger the regenerative abilities,_ " Triti informed Derek.

"So, thorns don't but the membranes do…so then your core is divided among the thorns created…Then the message that a membrane has been removed travels to the thorns on the same line at the removed membrane…when it receives the message it creates more membranes, without the message you can't multiply."

" _I tried my very best to kill your Mother._ "

"I'm aware you did…you're just lucky I couldn't operate on you and had to leave it to my colleagues."

" _Why can you hear us?_ "

"I don't know."

" _What's with the star on your hand?_ "

"Like I'd tell you."

Victor watched Derek have the conversation with the Triti. He wasn't even sure why he was trying but he wanted to steal a glance at Derek's eyes. He still wasn't sure what he was expecting. From what he gathered, they hadn't changed. Unlike that one time…

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Delilah will be returning next chapter so we get to see some Mother/Son bonding. Don't worry, more GUILT talk coming up in the next chapter, I promise.

Derek: Well...we're desperate to get back to the game so we can move this story quicker but...

FireCacodemon: I do want to hurry up and write this book but I'm kinda enjoying it. I've got freedom to put my ideas down and stuff. Well, that's the end of this chapter. Enjoy~

Derek: Bye~


	54. Chapter 49 - There's Something Inside

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War! Sorry this chapter took so long, life was being a pain again.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose!

FireCacodemon: Why are you so fired up?

Derek: Because I can?

FireCacodemon: Well, okay. On with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 49:

There's Something Inside You

" _Triti has been reawaken_."

" _That must be the work of Dr. Stiles. So, he's involved with the research of GUILT at the hospital he works at…_ "

" _Father, if he uncovers our weakness then he needs to be killed!_ "

" _Savato, I'm aware of how you feel in this matter. I've asked one of my servants to try and research what they could about Dr. Stiles. Something interesting came up._ "

" _What's that Father?_ " Savato asked.

" _Triti mentioned a star, right? Dr. Stiles is a child of the Greek God of Medicine, Asclepius. Dr. Stiles has the Healing Touch which is a main reason for concern. Dr. Weaver also has the Healing Touch but her 'gift' is different._ "

" _Different…Different how?_ " Deftera asked.

" _While Dr. Weaver's gift works with vitals increase, Dr. Stiles' gift creates the illusion that time is slowing down for him only._ "

" _So…he's cheating?_ " Deftera asked.

" _There's something else about him though…when you sent a servant to that strange girl, they said that there's something like GUILT inside Dr. Stiles but it isn't GUILT…_ " Kyriaki chirped in.

" _So, there's a chance he's already infected with GUILT? It's just dormant?_ " Pempti asked.

" _Children, calm down. He cannot beat us. Savato, how's your web coming along?_ "

" _Father, it's super soft, I like nesting here. The heart pumping is getting me all excited with the energy it gives me~_ " Savato squealed like a child would.

" _That's good to hear, Paraskevi are you keen on what I've asked of you?_ "

" _Yes Father, I shall do my very best to kill anyone I infect by tunnelling straight to their heart._ " Paraskevi hissed.

" _Would you like a map to the heart?_ " The Tetarti triplets teased Paraskevi.

" _I don't need a map! I got lost once and that was it!_ " Paraskevi hissed aggressively towards his siblings.

" _Father, I have a question?_ " Triti asked.

" _Which is?_ "

" _Why is Pempti the only GUILT with no set gender? While the rest of us are either male or female?_ "

" _I grew lazy._ "

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 49: There's Something Inside You

Derek slowly began to wake up. He slowly sat up straight on the chair he was currently sitting in and looked around the room. He found himself in Victor's lab still with Victor fast asleep in a make-shift bed for this very reason. Derek noticed that he still had an artificial organ hooked up and infected with the Tetarti strain. He had finished with the Triti strain and had a feeling that Tetarti were going to make a return in the future. All three were busy creating their sacks of poisons without a care in the world. Derek watched for a little while before the three pathogens noticed that Derek was awake and burrowed quickly into the organ. Derek watched the organ for a while before he decided to extract them from the organ and place them back into stasis until they were needed once more. Removing the sacks first drew the Tetarti out and he only needed to inject them once before they were 'dead' once more. A simple procedure to remove them. Once removed, Derek decided to head home, he had enough time to get home, freshen up and then return to work. Derek got up from the desk and started to walk out the lab.

" _Where are you going…?_ " A very tired Tetarti asked Derek.

"Home to get freshen up for the day."

" _Why?_ "

"Why aren't you aggressive now?"

" _Why are you excited to fight us when you look serious?_ "

"I don't feel excited wh-"

" _Yes, you do. You don't show it but we notice the excitement shine in your eyes…like everything else is boring until we come into light. Why's that?_ "

"…" Derek didn't respond as questions arose in his mind. Tetarti was right, while he didn't show it…he often felt excited when there was another GUILT patient arrived. While he questioned it at first, he just ignored it after a few patients. Leaving the lab, he decided to walk back home before his shift started.

"Derek?" Sidney asked as Derek left Victor's lab.

"I was just heading home…"

"No need, Caduceus is equipped with a refreshing room for staff who end up staying the night, go over there and freshen up." Sidney pointed in the direction that Derek needed to go.

"Thank you, sir," Derek followed Sidney's directions to find the refreshing room. He was thankful the room wasn't that far away but it did mean that he wouldn't see Gemma until he finished his shift today, he hoped she was doing okay without him. She was a smart cat after all.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 49: There's Something Inside You

"You didn't go home last night, did you Derek?" Delilah asked Derek as she sat up in her bed. Derek nervously shook his head. "Meaning then you didn't get enough sleep?"

"I fell asleep in the lab…" Derek replied sheepishly.

"Derek, haven't I told you that you'll get better sleep when at home in bed?"

"I know, but I was busy working."

"How's the research going?"

"It's starting to slow down…"

"How are you enjoying working here?"

"While I prefer to see patients face to face through their recovery, I understand why it isn't possible here. I miss it before you ask."

"You have the Healing Touch too?" Delilah noticed the star glowing on the back of Derek's hand. Derek looked at the star and smiled slightly.

"Did Father have the Healing Touch too?" He already knew the answer to that question, but it'll be strange to mention that Arthur had told him that he had the Healing Touch when Derek didn't know about it when he was a child.

"Yes, Arthur had the Healing Touch too. His wasn't the same as yours though as he wasn't a surgeon or doctor."

"Do…you know what his was?"

"He was able to block out all distractions while he was working. While it was handy, he often over did it and collapsed. Have you used your Healing Touch?"

"I…haven't needed to. My natural speed is enough to prevent the need to use the Healing Touch."

"Have you found out why you collapsed back in Hope?"

"I don't know…Tests have been done but nothing has been uncovered."

"What's your idea on what you think is wrong?"

"There's a chance that I'll be infected with a dormant strand of GUILT but I dunno. As it isn't active, my body isn't fighting against it. Mind if I ask how you became infected with Triti?"

"I…I'm sorry, I don't really remember…"

"That's alright. I'll leave you to get some rest, my shift is going to start soon."

"Okay, have a good shift." Delilah smiled as she watched Derek leave her side and started to tend to the other patients on the ward. She enjoyed watching him work, it was nice to see him smile like he did when he was younger, something she wouldn't forget.

Angie arrived on shift, while she expected to see Derek at home, she was happy to see that Derek was here already. Sebastian followed Angie Derek had joined her in the entrance. Sirens could be heard coming closer towards the hospital. Derek stopped and looked back towards the ambulance arriving to Caduceus.

" _Hello in there~_ " Derek heard the GUILT talk. He couldn't identify what the GUILT was just yet but a smile formed on his face.

"Angie, get a bed ready, we've got another patient," Derek informed Angie. She nodded and ran to the ward to get a bed ready for the patient. Derek wasn't wrong if he heard the voice of GUILT. Derek waited patiently as the paramedics brought in his next GUILT patient. The paramedics noticed Derek was waiting.

"Dr. Stiles, this is Stella Hyde, she was conscious while walking through the street spouting nonsense from what witnesses saw. As soon as someone asked if they could help, she soon collapsed after that. We've done what we can but she's in your hands now."

"Thank you, there should be a free bed up on the GUILT ward, a chiral test will be performed as well before we do anything." The three of them took Stella straight to the GUILT ward. Derek caught a glimpse of her arm to see the signs of Tetarti had already formed. Glad to see that it hadn't progressed as far as he feared there was still a strong possibility that he was able to remove the Tetarti before it had the chance to advance. Pempti had that chance and Pempti too it, resulting in Richard's death, something Derek wasn't going to let slip again.

Upon reaching the ward, Stella was swiftly placed into a bed before she started to regain consciousness. The younger teenager looked around confused before her eyes fell on Derek. Widening slightly, she tried to sit up straight only to be stopped by Derek as he placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, sending her a look that warned her not to move.

"You're…who they're…after…" Stella struggled to say.

"Angie, would you mind getting a chiral test to locate where the GUILT is?" Derek asked Angie.

"Yes doctor," Angie nodded and soon it was only Derek and Stella. The other patents were keeping to themselves or some curious patients was trying to get a good look at what was going on.

"What…happened?" Stella asked Derek.

"You were found unconscious on the street…if you don't mind me asking, how did you become infected?" Derek couldn't help but ask the question. If Stella knew who infected her then he could be one stop closer to finding out a tiny bit about Delphi members. He knew that he was going to be a target if Delphi found out about where he worked, now that the GUILT had been told to gather information on him, they were going to be closer to finding him and kidnapping him…if that was even possible. He didn't know how far the GUILT had evolved in such a short time.

"A man…came into my room…I'm a Psychic you see…So people come and go from my life, much like they do with you. I assume?"

"People come and people go, that's the way life is." Derek pulled up a seat and sat down next to Stella.

" _Damn…can't read his name badge…_ " Tetarti growled.

"True, life is like that to everyone. Ones who walk in often stay for a little while before walking out again. Bonds made last longer yet there's a bond you cannot see?"

"A bond?" Derek asked confused.

"Yes, a special bond…a bond that's keeping things hidden because it knows you're not ready yet…but will show when the time is right…something that's protecting you yet hiding from you…There's something inside of you waiting patiently…" Stella spoke quietly to Derek.

" _You won't be able to hide much longer, we'll find and capture you to give you as a gift to Father~_ " Tetarti giggled as Angie arrived back with the Chiral test.

"Well, let's see where the GUILT is located and handle it accordingly." Derek got up from his seat and placed it back where it was before. Angie looked a little confused but shrugged it off and started to perform the chiral test.

"We'll stop you before you stop us!" Stella suddenly screamed at Derek. "My brothers and sisters will finish the work!"

"…" Derek watched as Stella fell unconscious in the bed.

"Doctor Stiles, Chiral reaction positive, Tetarti bodies found in the stomach, removal is required." Angie wasn't sure what had just happened but they needed to remove the Tetarti. "What…what happened?"

"She's psychic, they might have been able to possess her for a few seconds," Derek simply informed Angie.

"We'll finish GUILT before it can do anything to you, I promise."

"Can…we test something?"

"Like what?" Angie asked him confused.

"I just…want the two of us to operate on this patient alone, no additional support."

"Why?" Angie grew worried.

"Because I know there's going to be a time where it'll just be us two operating on patience. While beneficial to have a team, it isn't always possible. We can also skip the briefing with Miss Hyde. I know what I'll be doing in the operation and we just need the serums to counter the Tetarti bodies."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 49: There's Something Inside You

"Remember, this mask doesn't keep us protected. There's always a chance we'll become infected ourselves with Tetarti. Anyway, perform the lobotomy please," Angie handed over the antibiotic gel and a scalpel to Derek. He took them off Angie and disinfected the area and made his incision. Opening the area to the stomach, it wasn't hard to locate where the vicerticula were, the were slowly expanding from the increase of toxins being stored inside. Derek was handed a syringe by Angie and the three serums. Derek put his syringe into the Type-V serum before he filled his syringe full of it. Angie did the same for Type-P and Type-H so that they were ready for Derek to grab and use. Injecting the Type-V serum into the purple vicerticula caused it to stop increasing size, allowing Derek to safely remove the poison sack. Picking up his scalpel, Derek cut around the sack, detaching it from the stomach and with Angie supplying Derek with another syringe, he repeated the steps for the last two sacks, pumping the correct serum, detaching it from the stomach and Derek was handed the forceps. He plucked the sacks off and placed them into a bowl provided by Angie. With synthetic membrane, Derek covered the holes left by the vicerticula and used the gel to ensure that they would remain attached.

"The Tetarti bodies should come to the surface soon," Angie said softly.

"Please prepare the syringes."

"We're doing okay…aren't we?"

"For just the two of us? Yes, we're doing well," Derek reassured Angie. The vitals were still pretty high meaning that Tetarti hadn't been inside her for too long. It wasn't long before Derek could start to see the gas from the Tetarti but he couldn't see the Tetarti bodies.

"What the…?" Angie asked confused.

"Ultrasound please," Derek remained calm. They had done this in their immature state…so it was possible they were still shifting from immature to mature. Angie handed him the ultrasound and Derek started to look around. It wasn't long before the three Tetarti shadows appeared, Derek picked up his scalpel and made tiny incisions in front of the Tetarti bodies, bringing them out onto the surface.

" _Did you miss us~?"_ They sang as they emerged from the stomach.

"Funny enough…I didn't," Derek sounded bored. To be honest, he was getting rather bored of Tetarti having spent the night working on them he would have been happier having Pempti once more or another strain of GUILT.

" _Well, we'll entertain you~_ " The Tetarti bodies started to swim on top of the organ, making sure to swim as quickly as they could so that Derek would have a harder time handling them.

"Doctor Stiles, they're moving too quickly…" Angie spoke calmly, unaware of what the Tetarti said to Derek.

"No, they're still too slow for me." And with that, he started to inject the Tetarti bodies with the corresponding serums. They were trying to be clever by swimming over each other while trying to confuse Derek but he saw right through them. After he injected the serums once, they moved back under the surface of the organ.

"So, feels like we're operating on immature strains…" Angie commented while she watched.

"Na, they're shifting from immature to mature while they think they're clever," Derek sighed as he moved to grab the ultrasound once more. "This is nothing but a game of cat and mouse, the losers get killed."

"You should get some more sleep after this, you look bored and grumpy."

" _Nature mandates that mankind will eventually succumb to poison. However, humans created their own poison, called medicine. It's delusion to believe you can toxify nature to avoid your fate._ " Derek froze.

" _Father?"_ The Tetarti asked as they stopped moving.

"Doctor Stiles?" Angie asked confused. The whole operation seemed to be put on hold for some reason, Tetarti wasn't doing anything, they were just sitting in place as Derek froze.

" _Doctor Stiles, you can hear me too then you should know what I have planned for you._ "

"You're…doing this…so the others can find me…aren't you?" Derek asked.

" _Father?_ " The Tetarti asked again. " _Is his connection getting stronger?_ "

" _You are both correct. For the connection is indeed growing stronger. Soon you'll be located Doctor Stiles and captured. Imprisoned and unable to save those you love. Do you know why you can hear me?_ "

"Doctor Stiles…?" Angie asked, starting to grow worried about her friend. She couldn't leave Stella open on the table but she wanted to hold Derek's hand and make him feel that everything was going to be okay.

"Get out of my head…" Derek tried to sound calm but Angie knew different. She had seen his fake smile since she worked with him and saw through it. Now he was trying to sound calm while he was afraid of something. To others, he would be calm but to Angie…he was showing fear.

" _You don't know? Well neither do I. That's what I want to find out._ "

" _Derek!_ " Arthur's voice cut through everything like a knife.

"Father?" Derek asked quiet. The world around him faded to black but Arthur was visible, he ran over to Derek and pulled him into a hug, gently stroking Derek's light brown hair. "I don't…"

" _Shh…it's okay. I'm here, I'll keep them away so you can finish the operation._ "

"But!"

" _Son, Stella needs you right now. The Tetarti bodies aren't moving so now is the perfect time to get them. Don't forget…you have the Healing Touch. You haven't activated it during an operation but look at the star._ " Arthur gently lifted Derek's hand, letting the star come to light. " _I believe in you, you can do this._ " Arthur showed Derek the back of his hand where his Healing Touch star formed and began to glow. He pressed his star against Derek's star and a bright light appeared. " _We'll fight this one together._ " The darkness faded, bringing the world back to him.

"Are you okay?" Angie asked concerned. "You suddenly looked pale and…!" Derek placed his hand on her cheek.

"We've got a patient to save, let's focus on that first and me later, kay?"

"Right…Chiral reaction is still high and the Tetarti haven't moved yet." She offered the syringes. Derek smiled, accepting them and returned to the operation. Angie and Arthur were right, Stella needed him and he couldn't let her down. Derek took the syringes and swiftly injected them into the right Tetarti. He was glad that he couldn't hear them. It meant that he could focus on the operation instead of hearing a conversation he didn't want to. "Chiral reaction negative? Only after two dosages?" Angie asked confused as she looked at the chiral test.

"They were shifting from immature to mature, maybe that process made them weaker?" Derek asked as he picked up the forceps and removed the Tetarti bodies from Stella.

"Well, either way, you did it~"

"Suture please," Derek offered his hand to Angie who placed the suture into his hand. Derek sutured up Stella, disinfected the wound and placed the bandage on top. "Operation successful."

"You'll tell me what happened…right?"

"I'll tell you and Tyler, I promise."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Pretty GUILT talk heavy in this chapter but it works with what I've got planned~ The operation may feel kinda rushed but I got super excited writing it so bare with me. I was listening to the Trauma Center: Second Opinion soundtrack while writing this chapter which got me super pumped for this chapter!

Derek: RandomButLoved - This whole book is us introducing new things needed for the plot~ Now things are really heating up, my opinion though and we hope you enjoy this chapter much like any other chapter.

FireCacodemon: Anyone else excited for the next chapter? I sure am~ Work is kicking back up again though so my writing time will be limited once again.

Derek: Not that it's been limited before, huh?

FireCacodemon: Anyway, we'll be back again next chapter. Take care readers~

Derek: If any of you become infected with GUILT, let us know and we'll come over to operate on you! Until next chapter!

FireCacodemon: Happy late Easter. ;P


	55. Chapter 50 - The GUILT Serum

FireCacodemon: Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: We...don't have any excuse for why this chapter has taken so long to write but Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Well, we hope you're okay with this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 50:

The GUILT Serum

Angie was searching for Derek, she had taken Stella back onto the ward and found that Derek had already completed the paperwork on Stella and the GUILT inside of her, it was already waiting for her on his desk. Angie knew that Derek wouldn't have just got up and gone home after an operation like that. He had told her that he'll confess what's been going on recently to her and Tyler, the two people that he could trust until the end of time. Angie caught sight of Tyler.

"Doctor Chase, have you seen Doctor Stiles?" Angie asked Tyler.

"No…why?" Tyler asked.

"He said he had something important to tell us."

"Mind if I come to hear what Derek has to say?" Robert asked as he walked into the room.

"Doctor Hoffman?" Angie asked confused.

"He's on the roof," Tyler spoke as he came off his phone.

"What's Derek doing on the roof?" Angie asked.

"Back when Doctor Stiles was starting his work at Hope Hospital, after his shifts with his mentor, they often went onto the roof and discussed how the shift went, what could have been improved and Greg often checked on how Derek was feeling. Time passed and when Mary kept tabs on Derek to report to Greg, we found out that more stressful days, Derek went to the roof as a form of safe spot. With the hidden tension on the ward…the roof will be where you'll find Derek more and more." Robert explained to Angie and Tyler. "It probably won't matter what hospital he's in, as long as he can get to the roof he'll go there when he's under a great deal of stress. If he can't access the roof, then he'll hide behind the hospital, the weather doesn't matter."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 50: The GUILT Serum

"Why do you only turn up when I need you now…? Why didn't you turn up when I was little…?" Derek asked Arthur.

" _There are things one can't understand._ " Arthur responded to Derek. Derek groaned as he sat down on the floor of the roof. " _What do you plan on telling Angie and Tyler?_ "

"I have to tell the two everything that's been going on with GUILT. That the connection is getting stronger to the point where even their leader is communicating to me and I don't even know if I can communicate back."

" _Do you want to?_ "

"I don't know if I should or not. I want to find out...but I get the feeling that it'll only be negative."

" _That's only because you're looking at this in a negative light._ "

"And how am I supposed to look at this in a positive light? I probably won't have any control over it."

" _Isn't that what you said about the Healing Touch too? You have control of it now. Self-discipline is probably needed to block out what you don't want to come through that strange connection you have with GUILT._ "

"Because I really think they'll let me get that…"

"Let you get what…?" Angie asked as she walked into the roof. Derek jumped slightly before he calmed himself down once more and looked over to her. Giving out a heavy sigh he was glad to see Angie had arrived and not Sebastian. He didn't have an issue with Sebastian, he was only doing his job but Derek just hated being watched by people he didn't fully trust or know well enough. When he and Angie joined Caduceus, and formed the bonds with the rest of the team, there weren't any issues, they were all looking at the same goal while Sebastian…it wasn't the case. "Talking to yourself again?"

"…More like arguing with myself like an idiot…" Derek admitted.

"Tyler's waiting on the other side of the door with Doctor Hoffman…" Angie waited for Derek to react to what she had just said.

"Doctor Hoffman…? Is he willing to take over Caduceus from Richard?" Derek asked confused.

"Yes, I believe so. Would you like him to hear the conversation too?" Angie asked Derek another question.

"It can't hurt, I guess." Derek shrugged. Angie beckoned Tyler at the door and the two other doctors walked onto the roof. "This might be interesting for you sir as I'm going to explain everything that Angie and Tyler know."

"It's an interesting story," Tyler smiled as he got himself comfortable on the roof. Angie looked around for a few seconds before she found a more comfortable spot too. Robert watched the two before turning his attention back to Derek.

"Start when you're ready." Robert smiled.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 50: The GUILT Serum

"So, you believe that the link between yourself and GUILT is getting stronger?" Robert asked Derek who simply nodded. Angie and Tyler were by his side and both wore worried looks on their faces. Derek wouldn't lie about this, he was too worried not to have people he trusted believe in him and his obscure story. Others who heard this would just call him crazy saying that GUILT was getting to his head. Sometimes, he wondered if he was really going in too deep or if he was just barely scratching the surface known as GUILT. He was only allowed to operate on GUILT infected patients and the medical board had asked him to re-create his research on GUILT to then hand over.

"Yes sir…based on the idea that GUILT's 'father' has been able to contact me through the link, meaning he's either infected himself or there's something else going on between him and the other strains of GUILT." Derek confessed as he gently started to fidget with his hands.

"That would probably explain your behaviour during the operation…" Angie admitted.

"What has been said to you by the 'father'?" Robert asked.

"This is mankind's first sin. Man created swords to kill, and was in turn killed by swords. Don't you see? Man has always sought ways to achieve death. When Kyriaki was discovered. Man crawls on the Earth like vermin, only breeding and fighting for all eternity. Yet you dare judge them…You, who lost the ability to die. When Deftera was discovered. For Triti…For decades, the world's governments have financed the creation of biological weapons. Airborne viruses that calcify the organs of their victims, developed for war. Yet those same governments are surprised when such weapons are used against them. Modern man is the very model of hypocrisy. You glorify the discovery of medicine, yet hide the fact that the same knowledge is used to create disease…It goes on along those lines, pointing out how bad mankind is and trying to justify his reasons for creating them as the weapon they are now."

"Were those thoughts stopped?" Robert asked Derek.

"You're going to think I'm crazy for this…but they stopped when my father stepped in." Derek spoke quietly.

"Couldn't hear that bro," Tyler placed his arm around Derek, trying to give the surgeon more confidence in himself and what he had to say.

"I said…My father stepped in…and nudged me back onto the right path." Derek spoke louder this time, making his voice heard by the three other adults on the roof.

"Arthur…?" Robert was the first to speak.

"I thought your dad passed away?" Tyler asked Derek.

"You think I'm crazy now, don't you? I know my father passed away when I was little…but he's been there when I need him…like a guardian angel or something."

"Was he also the one who taught you how to control the Healing Touch?" Robert asked Derek who nodded in response. "The supernatural is a very strange element to the world. If Arthur has unfinished business on the world then he won't leave until its done. If that means looking after you through your life, then he'll do so until the very end. There's nothing to be ashamed of Derek." Robert gave Derek a very warm smile. It didn't bring Derek's smile to his face but he noticed there was a slight change in his body language. "What are you going to do about GUILT?"

"Just do what I normally do…defeat it and remove it from the patient."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 50: The GUILT Serum

Victor looked over towards the desk where Derek was normally working with GUILT. After he found out that Derek was linked to the creation of GUILT, he told Derek never to enter his lab again…well that fell flat on its face. Even after saying that, he let Derek in and let him re-create his research. Often, Victor stopped his own work to watch Derek viewing the GUILT samples under a microscope or in the fume cupboard depending on the strain of GUILT. Now that Derek wasn't here, Victor walked over to the draw that he had seen Derek place his research into and pulled it open. He wasn't shocked to see the research staring at him in the face when the draw was opened. Slipping his fingers inside, he collected all the research that Derek had created and started to shuffle through it. Pages and pages were filled with one strain of GUILT before moving onto another strain. Diagrams were all marked and pointed to exactly what was what on the pathogen's body. Victor couldn't help but feel impressed, Derek really had picked up his father's researching abilities from him. Just a pity that the Medical Board has put a stop to Derek's researching abilities with the restricted license, if Derek really wanted to, he could push the medical research forward and advance what Caduceus could do as a hospital.

"Hello…What's this?" Victor smiled as he passed the papers on Pempti and found something interesting. "What are you planning Doctor Stiles?" He asked himself as he started to read through what was in front of him. He skimmed the beginning part as they were just the basic plan on what Derek wanted but as Victor got further in, he started to see what Derek was trying to achieve. While it would be an incomplete serum, it was targeted to slowing down how active GUILT was so that any surgeon would have a chance of stopping the GUILT before it caused too much damage. The serum would only fully work on Kyriaki up to Pempti, leaving the last two strains out but it was better than nothing. When the last two remaining strains have been discovered and cured, then the serum would be complete. Turning the page, Victor found experiments done previously on the strains, slowing them down dramatically. He couldn't use it outside the lab as it is an unknown serum but Victor was sure to change that.

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - He told them, no worries~ Don't worry about Derek, he's a strong(ish) man who can look after himself~

Derek: Yes~...from what?

FireCacodemon: That's a secret. Well, that's another chapter come and gone. Work and stuff...

Derek: We'll be back again next chapter! Bye!


	56. Chapter 51 - Deftera Tumours

FireCacodemon: Hello, welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: The Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: I got really excited just thinking about what I was doing in this chapter.

Derek: You readers will find out why when you read this chapter. We won't stop you any longer, go and read~

* * *

Chapter 51:

Deftera Tumours

Sebastian and Angie watched as Derek scribbled away on the new board in his office while he muttered to himself, neither of them could understand what Derek was saying and struggled to follow what Derek was scribbling away at. They both recognised pictures of the GUILT that Derek and Angie had operated on and successfully removed but they didn't understand anything else.

"I'll go and get us some coffee…" Sebastian said as he got up from Derek's abandoned chair and headed out to the door. "I'm getting two black coffees, right?"

"Yes…" Angie said but didn't look at Sebastian, Derek was too far away from reality that he didn't even hear what Sebastian and Angie had said. Sebastian left the office to fetch the coffee and shortly after, Derek let out an irritated groan. "What's wrong? Angie dared to ask the frustrated surgeon.

"There's something there that I'm too blind to see…" He sounded defeated as he backed up from the board.

"I get some of it…like the attacks and what complications can rise from launching its attacks…but I'm guessing this is the genetic make-up of the GUILT…?" Angie walked over to the board and pointed towards different areas on the board that just had plain text written. She watched to see Derek's reaction and smiled slightly when he nodded. "So, what's Kyriaki?"

"From what I picked up while watching and experimenting on the Kyriaki we have here…I discovered that actual body of Kyriaki is made up of a thin membrane for the skin but its strong enough to keep its shape the same. Under the membrane, the core generated lots of cytoplasm while having a very thin nervous system running through the whole body. The core being the brain as it is the nucleus of the pathogen, the nervous system grew out from the core to the 'head' of the pathogen before moving out to the wings…" Derek picked up a red marker and drew the core of Kyriaki in the previously drawn Kyriaki image before he placed that colour down and picked up the green marker to then draw out the nervous system which looked like it also helped give the pathogen the form it has now. "…the tail is where things get a little interesting since that has the ability to become hard as its needed to create the lacerations."

"Okay…how does that relate to the high levels of Spyrohedrine levels that we found in Miss Reid?" Angie asked, noticing the word on the board.

"Much like we take in Oxygen and give out Carbon Dioxide, Kyriaki takes in what it needs and secretes Spyrohedrine into the body."

"What about Deftera?"

"Deftera I found to be a little more interesting. They can basically change their state of matter from a solid into a liquid-like substance through a chemical reaction. This chemical reaction only takes place when they've combined and are forming a tumour, which is why we can't drain them when they're on their own. When they're on their own, Type-A and Type-B have a more solid presence. Their bodies naturally generate the material used to create their own tumours which is why when they're swimming around, they shake a little before the tumour appears. I also found out that much like Kyriaki, Deftera don't like the antibiotic gel and if they run into it while in the body, they actually decrease the vitals of the patient. They kinda punish you for something they don't like."

"That's pretty interesting…think Delphi changed things when they made GUILT?" Angie asked Derek.

"They might have done to make it more effective…but I hope its mostly the same as when I created it back in…my…lab…"

"Derek?" Angie looked at him concerned.

"Brought the coffee~" Sebastian smiled as he re-entered Derek's office.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 51: Deftera Tumours

"Derek, we've got two patients coming in both complaining about chest pains!" Tyler slammed open the door to Derek's office.

"Do you know what strains?" Angie asked Tyler but he shook his head.

"Chest could possible mean Kyriaki, Deftera or Pempti…"

"Can you hear anything Doctor Stiles?" Sebastian asked.

"No, noth-" he started to hear two different melodies which sounded like they would go well together but weren't able to meet just yet. They were out of tune with each other meaning that one of the patients he was going to operate on was going to be Deftera. At the moment, there was only one set of Deftera currently in the patient but that could change very quickly, depending on how long they had been infected with the Deftera. The other one he wasn't sure was a potential GUILT patient. There wasn't any other voice or anything else but he couldn't rule them out just yet. "Actually, I believe we have a Deftera case but the other patient might not be infected."

"Shall we do a chiral test just in case?" Angie asked.

"I'll ask Leslie to get the chiral tests ready for you." Tyler left the room and moved to find Leslie. Derek kept quiet and just listened to the music made by the Deftera. He didn't know how to explain it if Angie or someone asked.

"You're looking oddly calm suddenly…" Angie noticed.

"I don't understand why…but for some reason…the melody Deftera are calming me down…" Derek said softly. "Well, let's get ready." Derek grabbed the magnifying goggles and put them back around his neck and made sure that the remote was secured around his belt of medical tools before he left his office. Angie smiled and followed him.

Arriving on the scene, Tyler power walked over towards the pair of them with the chiral tests. One of the patients tested positive for Deftera while the other patient came back negative meaning Derek had to let that patient go and let another surgeon take care of what was causing their chest pains. Derek's interest shifted to his patient. A male patient in his mid-thirties with the average height and weight. Thick blond hair with crystal blue eyes, pale skin. He wore a simple red t-shirt with denim jeans. His name was James Harrington.

"One set of Deftera located in the stomach but we don't know when they became infected…so there's a chance that another pair will form while we wait here," Tyler informed Derek as he looked at the report.

"Is it wrong that I want the patient to have two sets of Deftera…?" Derek asked.

"Kinda dude…Well, I don't think we really need to brief you on the operation as there isn't any other complications."

"Burn off any tumours that the Deftera creates while waiting for the two types to meet and combine. When they do, drain them and repeat until they're defeated. Once they're defeated, extract them and place the synthetic membrane, gel it and close the patient up." Derek informed Tyler and Angie nodded in agreement, they knew that Derek didn't need the briefing and was ready to just jump into the operation. "Then let's get to it."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 51: Deftera Tumours

"Alright, the patient is ready. Let's nail Deftera before another pair form." Angie smiled at Derek and handed him the scalpel and the antibiotic gel to start the operation. Derek disinfected the area before making his incision and opened to reach the stomach. "It's strange to think that their tumours are basically…their eggs…" Angie admitted as she looked inside the patient.

"It's weirder seeing it happen…" Derek admitted as he remembered the memory of Deftera. "Laser please Angie." Derek outstretched his hand for Angie to pass him the laser. Deftera tumours were covering the stomach but what caused Derek the most concern were the tumours that were larger than the other tumours present. It meant that they were close to becoming Deftera bodies. Two dark blue tumours and two yellow tumours were large and secreting cytoplasm.

"Dude, let me help," Tyler requested.

"Then can you keep an eye on the Deftera? Angie, I'll need the drain the tumours from the cytoplasm and then see if the laser is effective against the tumours then or if they'll behave like normal tumours," Derek requested Tyler and Angie to get ready. They both nodded and Tyler kept an eye on the two Deftera that were swimming around minding their own business. Angie handed Derek the drain and he swiftly moved to drain the four tumours that were threatening to 'hatch'. Once the cytoplasm was drained, Derek grabbed the laser off Angie and moved to incinerate the tumours, hoping that they'll just be burnt like the other Deftera tumours were. The laser was ineffective so Derek moved the laser to burn off the other tumours and smaller tumours that the larger tumours created. The enlarged tumours began to secrete more cytoplasm so Derek moved the drain and drained the cytoplasm once more. Instead of messing with the laser, Derek cut around the tumour and excised the tumour, he moved onto another tumour. As a blue and yellow tumour were close to each other Derek didn't need to move too far away. Tyler had the laser to incinerate the tumours that the active Deftera were creating. Tyler noticed that they never seemed to bump into each other, they were avoiding each other but at the same time, were waiting for something.

"Chiral reaction is increasing!" Angie exclaimed as two of the tumours 'hatched' into Deftera. "Now there's two sets of Deftera…"

"Now things get interesting~" Derek started to grow excited and it was obvious, Tyler and Angie noticed it but didn't say anything. The star on Derek's hand started to glow brighter. Derek felt a burning energy demanding to be released and he wasn't going to deny it any longer. Angie and Tyler watched as Derek lifted two fingers up and started to draw a star in the air while at the same time, the star on the back of Derek's hands slowly turned from a pale green to a dark blue as Derek drew the star. Once it was complete, Derek's eyes started to burn but he got on with the operation. Deftera had slowed down but that didn't stop Derek from grabbing the antibiotic gel to heard the Deftera where Derek wanted them to go, while the vitals depleted, Derek was able to drain the Deftera pairs just handled them perfectly. Very quickly, both sets the Deftera were defeated and extracted.

"Chiral reaction negative…" Angie breathed a sigh of relief as the Healing Touch effect started to fade from Derek, the star losing its dark blue glow and returned to its pale green glow. He placed synthetic membrane down over the holes in the lungs and covered them in antibiotic gel to help the synthetic membrane.

"Dude, operation successful," Tyler spoke cheerfully as Derek sutured up the incision, disinfected the sutures carefully and wrapped bandaging around the patient to help the wound recover.

"That was a little worrying but I believed in you Derek, good job with the Deftera tumours~" Angie smiled.

"Let's take this patient back onto the ward so that they can recover in peace…?" Derek's vision started to blur.

"Derek?" Tyler noticed that something was off. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I…my vision is going blurry…maybe this is the after effect of the Healing Touch…?"

" _The Healing Touch is a double-edged sword when it comes to the actual health of the wielder. While yes, you'll become great in the Medical world and unparalleled…the cost of using the Healing Touch…it puts your body under tremendous strain,_ " Arthur informed Derek.

"Invoking the Healing Touch yourself…this is the side effect…" Derek's vision blacked out and his senses became numb.

"Derek?...Derek!"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Derek finally uses the Healing Touch under his own steam!

Derek: So...how are you going to explain Triti, Tetarti and Pempti? What about the others when they turn up?

FireCacodemon: Don't worry about that, I know what I'm doing. I'm dipping my feet into the waters to see what people think of the idea of me trying to explain GUILT.

Derek: Well...okay...

FireCacodemon: Anyway, that's all we have now, we'll be back again next chapter!

Derek: Bye!


	57. Chapter 52 - Raised Concern

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: This one came rather quick...?

FireCacodemon: I got super into it so it got written super quickly. Anyway, Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

Derek: My line...

FireCacodemon: Well, let's get on with the chapter already~

* * *

Chapter 52:

Raised Concern

"Derek!" Tyler was quick to Derek's side as the surgeon passed out and began to fall to the floor. Tyler quickly caught Derek before he hit the ground and gently lowered him to the ground. "Aw man, this isn't good. Get a chiral test, let's just hope he's not infected," Tyler barked at Angie. The nurse nodded and quickly ran off to fetch a chiral test while Tyler stayed with Derek.

Angie couldn't quite run through the corridors but she power walked as quickly as she could to get a scan. Going behind a desk where Robert was currently sitting. Seeing the nurse in distress, Robert couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong Nurse Thompson?" Robert asked Angie.

"Doctor Stiles collapsed after surgery, I'm getting a chiral test to make sure he's not infected with GUILT."

"Mind if I tag along too?"

"If you would like," Angie picked up the chiral test and hurried back to the OR where Tyler had Derek. Robert got up from his seat and followed Angie.

"Was there anything different about this operation?" Robert questioned Angie.

"Derek used his Healing Touch."

'Ah, so that might be the reason he collapsed.' Robert thought to himself, understanding the consequence of using the Healing Touch when he was still a surgeon.

Tyler's face lit up when he saw Angie returning with a chiral test, he had shift Derek onto his back and found a bottle of multi-vitamin tablets in his pocket. Angie got down onto her knees and moved to perform the test. Robert watched as the two younger staff members worked on getting the chiral test done so they can rule GUILT out of the reason why Derek collapsed. Instead, Robert walked over to the bottle of tablets and picked it up. He had seen Derek with these tablets before but he never questioned Derek about it as it wasn't his business. Opening the bottle, Robert found a piece of paper inside and took it out, it was a badly done table with the labels morning and night written on with ticks under it. Morning had been ticked but as it wasn't night, was left blank. Why he would need to take two a day seemed strange. It was going to be something he needed to ask when Derek woke up again.

"Chiral test is negative…" Angie breathed a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't explain why Derek collapsed…" Tyler admitted, popping Angie's relief bubble.

"You said he used the Healing Touch, correct?" Robert asked the two.

"Yes, he did." Angie responded to the question.

"When someone uses the Healing Touch, it puts their body under tremendous stress…so much that the body struggles to handle the power. As a result, those who use the Healing Touch fall unconscious while their bodies recover from the power. Doctor Stiles collapsing is the after effect of the Healing Touch. Give him a couple of days and he'll recover. The Healing Touch is incredible…but for the health of the user it is only allowed to be used once per operation. Let's take him back to a bed and monitor him," Robert informed Angie and Tyler. "As someone who used the Healing Touch in the past…I'm fully aware of what happens…Even now, if I used the Healing Touch I'd collapse from exhaustion."

"There's something I want to talk to Sidney about…" Angie admitted.

"Alright, I'll take care of Derek," Tyler smiled.

"Thank you," Angie got up and headed over towards Sidney's office. There was something that she needed to let Sidney know.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 52: Raised Concern

"Come in," Sidney spoke. It wasn't often that people came to his office when he didn't ask for anything but upon seeing Angie enter the room, Sidney put his pen down and focused on the young nurse in front of him. "Nurse Thompson, what can I do for you?" Angie shuffled on her feet, trying to find the words that she was looking for. Sidney noticed that there was something troubling Angie but he waited for her to come out with it. He found that pushing people only made situations worse.

"Director Kasal, I'm worried about Doctor Stiles," Angie informed Sidney. Worried? What could cause Angie to feel so worried?

"Has Doctor Stiles been infected with GUILT?" Sidney asked her. If Derek became infected with GUILT he wasn't sure if they were going to have a previous strain or a brand-new strain to handle. Without the Healing Touch…Sidney wasn't sure that they would be able to handle the GUILT operation. There was also the face that when Derek operated on GUILT, it became highly aggressive…if it got inside Derek…it'll try and kill him quickly but effectively. He was slightly relieved when he saw Angie shaking her head.

"He hasn't been infected, we performed a chiral test when Derek collapsed after the recent Deftera operation, it came back negative."

"Doctor Stiles collapsed?"

"He used his Healing Touch, but that wasn't why I'm here."

"Then what's troubling you?"

"It's the fact that Derek might need a few days off. I've noticed that Derek is starting to find the GUILT operations…exciting. He's starting to get excited just thinking of a new GUILT patient for him to operate on. It might not mean anything that the moment…but I'm worried that it'll lead to him getting bored of waiting for a new patient and use the GUILT samples we have in the lab to infect someone else…so he's no longer bored. I understand that the Medical Board want Derek to only focus on GUILT but…he's being too exposed to it and it might backfire on us, sir." Angie confessed her worries to Sidney.

"Where's Doctor Stiles now?" Sidney asked her.

"He's in one of the beds recovering from the use of the Healing Touch, Doctor Chase may have placed him in one of the GUILT ward beds."

"Alright, let me know as soon as he wakes up, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, sir."

"It wouldn't do Caduceus any good to hear that one infecting is our very own Doctor Stiles."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 52: Raised Concern

Derek slowly opened his eyes. The lights were off and he found himself to be looking up at the ceiling of the GUILT ward. He knew why he was here though, Arthur had told him that the Healing Touch had taken a toll on his body. He had removed the Deftera but he wasn't sure how long he was out for or if there was another GUILT patient for him to tend to. He couldn't hear anything unusual so he guessed there wasn't another GUILT patient to tend to…or they had been treated by Stephen as he was unable to. Derek slowly sat up in the bed and instantly regretted it as pain flared through his body. Derek slipped on his glasses and looked around to see if the vitamin tablets were nearby…they weren't.

"Damn…" Derek whispered as he slowly moved the covers off himself and left the bed, he should have another bottle in his office. He just needed to push through the pain his body was giving him and made his way over to the office. He was surprised to see that hardly anyone he knew were working the night shift. Reaching his office, Derek pushed himself inside and over towards his desk and pulled a draw out. A bottle of multi-vitamin tablets rolled into sight. Derek grabbed the bottle and opened the lid, tipping out a tablet, he threw it in his mouth and swallowed it and waited. Seconds passed before the pain in his body passed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Derek felt a lot better. No longer did he feel a demon demanding food.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Doctor Stiles?" Sidney asked as he entered Derek's office. Derek jumped but turned around to see Sidney. "You've been sleep for three days; no other GUILT patience has been admitted to Caduceus so don't worry about that."

"That's good."

"Nurse Thompson has raised a concern to me."

"A concern?" Derek asked confused. He refused to look at Sidney.

"Yes, she's worried that you're getting too involved with the GUILT cases, to the point where you're wishing for more infections. She commented that you're getting too excited when it comes to GUILT."

"I…I want more…I want more GUILT patients because that's all I'm allowed to operate on…It just feels like I'm only here because of GUILT, not for anything else…I want to extract normal tumours…irregular tumours…extract glass from patients…help mend broken bones…I wanna be just like the other surgeons here…but I'm stuck here on the GUILT ward because I was stupid in the past. Yes, I'm getting excited when GUILT comes to me because it means I can do what I enjoy doing, taking part in operations. I know why I'm chained to this ward but is it wrong that I want to do a 'normal' operation? Wouldn't you get tired of hearing GUILT trying to find your location so that Delphi can come and kidnap me to study why I can hear them…hearing the conversations from the other strains of GUILT and their so called 'father'?" Derek felt his emotions running high, he shouldn't even be saying any of this to Sidney but he just needed to vent his silent frustrations out. Sidney just stood there and listened, the same facial expression on his face, one so serious.

"I think you ne-"

"Need some time off work?" Derek asked Sidney as he turned to look at his boss. Sidney noticed the green rings in Derek's eyes but kept quiet. "I'd rather keep working until I clean up the mess I made. Eliminating GUILT is my job and I intend to continue doing so until Delphi is destroyed. Once I've destroyed Delphi, then I'll leave…after all the mess I've caused…I don't deserve to continue operating on patience or even stay in the medical field."

"Why do you take vitamin tablets?" Sidney asked.

"I…don't know…I just know I have to. If I don't then pain flares through my body…something needs it but I don't know what," Sidney watched as Derek started tapping on the desk behind him. He couldn't help but tap the melody that the recent Deftera made. "My body doesn't need it…it never has but if I stop taking them…I can't take the risk of being ill now."

"This could be seen as an addiction to the tablets."

"It…started when…my lab got raided…" Derek admitted to Sidney. "When I lost everything, even the memories…that's when the sudden urge to take vitamin tablets started. It…isn't an addiction but more like a part of the diet otherwise I feel paralysed from the pain."

"Do you know what happened in the raid?" Sidney asked Derek another question.

"Delphi…raided my lab…they stole my research before knocking me out…when I woke up…everything important was gone…even the fish bowl I had was empty…blood and pathogen and all…I couldn't go to the police…seeing the nature of the research I did…so it just remained under the radar…" The rings around Derek's eyes slowly faded, letting them return to the chocolate eyes Sidney knew better.

"Doctor Stiles, take some time off. We'll page you when another GUILT patient arrives and we'll send an ambulance to pick you up."

"…Okay…" Derek admitted defeat. He knew from experience that if Sidney made up his mind, it was hard to change. He picked up what he needed and started to head off. Sidney watched him move around the office before the board caught his attention.

"This what you've found?" Sidney asked.

"It only explains Kyriaki and Deftera…the other five are still unknown…"

"Go home and get some rest."

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 52: Raised Concern

"Can't believe I just confessed to Sidney what I was feeling…" Derek sighed as he walked home. He didn't know what time it was but it was dark and possibly very late. He was aware that there weren't many people wandering around but he didn't care, his mind was busy focusing on other things than his environment so far. As long as he avoided people and got home, that was all that mattered, right?

"Are you Doctor Stiles?" A female voice spoke up. Derek stopped and turned around.

"That's me…Why?" Derek asked.

"Found you~" Before anything else could happen, Derek took a heavy blow to the back of the head. Once again, his world went black.

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - You're right, he did activate it by himself~ ;) I love having Derek excited, makes him more easy to write as I get excited while writing this story. Derek does seem to be worrying Angie a lot...but can you blame her for being worried? I don't, Derek's too important to her to not worry about~

Sidney: Why did you drag me here?

FireCacodemon: Derek's been kidnapped so I needed someone else here to talk to.

Sidney: *Pushes up glasses.* Very well. FireCacodemon hopes you enjoyed the chapter and will be seeing you again next chapter.

FireCacodemon: Bye~


	58. Chapter 53 - The Make-shift Operation

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. Trauma Center belongs to Atlus,cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 53:

The Make-shift Operation

Derek could hear muffled voices as his senses started to return to him. He didn't remember much but as soon as his vision returned, he noticed that he was on a bean bag before he remembered what happened recently. He had been attacked by someone and knocked out and brought…wherever he was. He heard a door open and his attention turned towards the door to see a female walking into the room. She wore a tight leather outfit, showing off all her body had to offer. She had the average build of a female with pale skin, flaming red hair and matching crimson eyes. She looked at Derek with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you're awake," she smiled, her voice was filled with confidence and power.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" Derek demanded.

"Yukiko Shi, the on in charge of this group. I kidnapped you because you're the only one who can help my family," Yukiko informed Derek.

"Your family?" Derek asked confused, he didn't dare try and get up just yet. He wasn't sure where he was and who this Yukiko girl was, he didn't know if he could trust her yet.

"You work at Caduceus, even you must know that there's a storm coming."

"What storm?" Derek asked her another question.

"Playing stupid doesn't suit you Doctor Stiles. I'm talking about something called GUILT. Before you ask, there's a ward in Caduceus called the GUILT ward. I talked to Stella on the ward, she's the closest thing I have to a sister so I thank you for saving her."

"Does anyone else know?"

"As far as I'm aware, the public don't know about the existence of GUILT. We're not about to let them know either."

"What condition is the infected one at?" Derek asked Yukiko in a serious tone of voice.

"Come this way then and I'll take you to them." Yukiko watched as Derek tried to get out of the bean chair that he had been placed in when taken back to. He finally managed to get on his own feet but it was amusing to watch him struggle.

"Where…are we if you don't mind me asking?"

"All you need to know is that we're somewhere in the streets, not too far from the local park. We change every week so we won't be here next week. Why?"

"You don't seem like a bad girl."

"I might look it, but I'm not out to kill or anything. I just want my friend to be treated and then you're free to go."

"Really? That's a relief," Derek smiled. He noticed some computers which had been used to hack into the city's security network. "Are you criminals?"

"We're not criminals if we're not caught." Yukiko gave a playful wink at Derek. He gave a weary smile, not sure how he should react to her personality. She seemed serious at first before turning playful. It was a strange thing to see with someone else instead of seeing it from Tyler. He followed her none the less. It was deathly quiet. "In there…" She pointed towards another room. Derek slowly walked over and entered the room to see his next patient. A young male was laying in the bed, blood was staining the sheets but the patient was still alive, his face was locked in pain as the GUILT was killing his body.

"What's his name?" Derek asked.

"Daniel Fang."

"Alright, Daniel. Hang in there a little while longer so I can get ready to extract the pathogen from inside you," Derek told Daniel gently.

" _Oh no, you're not removing me!_ " Kyriaki screeched.

"Yukiko, what equipment do you have?" Derek asked her.

"Not what you're used to, but if you know where to get the proper tools then I'll go with you to get it."

"He won't make it, I'll need knifes, needle and thread, some sort of drain if possible, antibiotic gel or anything along those lines," Derek asked Yukiko. She nodded and quickly ran to get what Derek had requested.

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 53: The Make-shift Operation

Angie arrived at Caduceus the following morning. Sidney had sent her an e-mail informing her that Derek was taking a few days off to get away from GUILT. Angie was still going to be stationed on the GUILT ward to look after the patients while Derek was away but Sidney had given her permission to assist any other doctor if an emergency patient was brought in. That was something she was looking forward to but it wouldn't be the same as working with Derek. She had gotten used to Derek's speed and managed to keep up with him while thinking one step ahead of him on some occasions and prepared what Derek would have needed soon. When he went into the Healing Touch mode though, she couldn't keep up with him but he reached for the tools that he needed to complete the operation.

"Have you seen Doctor Stiles?" Sebastian asked Angie as she came into the building.

"Doctor Stiles won't be coming into work unless a new GUILT patient arrives," Angie informed Sebastian and continued on her way. She made her way onto the GUILT ward and noticed that Delilah was awake. Smiling to herself, she wondered if she could get anything to tease Derek about when he returned to work. Angie continued to her locker so that she could deposit what she wouldn't need until after her shift. Once that was done, she walked over to Delilah.

"Morning Nurse Thompson," Delilah smiled warmly at Angie.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Angie asked.

"I've been better, I feel like I'm getting stronger. My son not here today?"

"No, sorry about that. Director Kasal sent him home and will bring him back when another patient arrives."

"Derek's working himself to death, huh?" Delilah sighed yet still smiled.

"Has he done that before?" Angie asked as she pulled up a seat and sat down next to her.

"Like father like son, Arthur was just the same. Working to the point where his body even told him to stop."

"That sounds like Derek alright, but with what's happened…I don't blame him."

"I can only guess then that my son has gotten too deep into something?"

"You can say that again…" Angie sighed. She couldn't tell Delilah that what infected her was created from her son's research. She didn't know how Delilah was going to respond to that and as Derek hasn't told her, Angie didn't feel like she needed to tell her without Derek's permission. Angie knew that Derek was stepping deeper and deeper into something that was eventually going to lead to his downfall or he was going to eliminate GUILT once and for all. She just hoped that he could eliminate GUILT before he became infected himself. From what the GUILT was telling him, that was their goal at the moment. To infect and kill Derek.

"What was I infected with?"

"A contagious strain of GUILT known as Triti, as Derek called it…a failed cancer treatment."

"You want me to tell you stories about Derek, don't you?"

"I'm sorry if you don't want to…"

"I'd be happy to, would you like a story from when Derek was little?"

"What did Derek do?" Angie asked with a bright smile on her face.

"This was when he was still in the cot we had. Myself and Arthur weren't sure if Derek was ready for a bed yet but Derek pretty much decided for us," Delilah smiled.

"How did Derek do that?" Angie asked curiously, leaning in slightly.

"The cot was near a chest of draws. During the night he climbed out the cot and on top of the chest of draws. We knew then that Derek was ready for a bed~" Delilah chucked as she remembered the memory well. "He did have a habit of getting into places he shouldn't have been, often climbed when he could, collected insects."

"Did he ever get into cartoons and wanted to act like the characters in them?" Angie asked.

"For World Book day, he asked to be the starving caterpillar. He was the cutest little caterpillar in his class."

"That must have taken a while to make the costume, right?" Angie asked.

"Oh yeah, it took a while but Derek loved it. It was something me and Derek did together."

"Anything embarrassing~?" Angie couldn't help but ask.

"That, I'm not going to tell~"

Trauma Center: The Trial of Derek Stiles – Chapter 53: The Make-shift Operation

"Yukiko, I'm going to need you to be my assistant if I'm going to save Daniel," Derek made sure that he had all the equipment he was going to need to remove the Kyriaki. He was hoping he'll be able to do this with what they had gathered but he wasn't sure until he tried.

"I'll do my best…I'm not perfect…okay?" She didn't sound confident in herself.

"We're going to save him. If you really care about those you look after, then you have to show you're dedicated to help him." Derek knew that it wasn't his best motivation talk but it seemed to have worked and that was the intention.

"Right, let's do this."

"Thank you," Derek smiled as he knocked Daniel out by placing a chloroform napkin over Daniel's nose and mouth and waited for him to fall unconscious. It didn't take long and Derek got to work. "Mind passing me the bottle of alcohol?" Derek asked Yukiko. He was handed a bottle of alcohol and a fresh tissue for the alcohol. Pouring the alcohol onto the tissue, Derek disinfected the area before he picked up the knife and made his incision into Daniel's body. He needed to remove Kyriaki quickly so that Yukiko could take over with Daniel's recovery and he could return back to Caduceus. Derek opened Daniel's chest so he could reach the Kyriaki.

"Pump, please?" Derek asked and Yukiko handed him the pump, Derek worked with the pump and managed to drain the blood from the open laceration. Once the blood was drained, Yukiko handed him a pair of tweezers which helped Derek bring the two sides of the laceration together. Derek offered his hand to Yukiko and she placed the needle and thread in his hand which he used to suture up the wound. One large laceration while the others were smaller and easier to handle.

"Are…you okay? You look confused?" Yukiko asked Derek.

"This is probably one of my more stranger operations," Derek admitted.

"Don't make a habit out of this, kay?"

"Trust me, I won't. I just…don't have any way to track where Kyriaki is unless its attacking…"

" _Liar._ " Kyriaki hissed.

"I'm just going to take a stab in the dark…" Derek picked up the knife and made a tiny incision into the lung which drew out a Kyriaki. Yukiko watched as Derek grabbed the laser pointer and switched it on. The Kyriaki avoided the small red light that appeared on the lung. Derek chased the Kyriaki around until he quickly used the knife to cut Kyriaki's body. The fluid from inside the Kyriaki started to leak out from the cut on its body. The pathogen screeched as Derek put the knife down and grabbed the tweezers, forcing them into Kyriaki and ripping out the core. Kyriaki stopped dead, Derek crushed the core between the tweezers, wiping them on a tissue before removing the body. This repeated until all the Kyriaki bodies were removed and their cores were destroyed. The operation was successful.

"Thank you, Doctor Stiles…" Yukiko smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"He really means a lot to you, huh?" Derek asked her.

"He's close enough to be my brother, Daniel really means a lot to me."

"Then he's in safe hands. When you're comfortable though, go to Caduceus…" Derek patted himself down before he felt a notepad and a pen. He took them both out and jotted down a note, ripping it out from the book and offered it to Yukiko. She took the note and smiled slightly. "That should be enough for you to give Daniel proper treatment when he wakes up."

"Right…what are you going to do now you're free to go?"

"I've got a cat to see." Derek smiled at Yukiko.

* * *

Derek: I'm back!

FireCacodemon: *Claps.*

Derek: RandomButLoved - I can't catch a break, can I? I fall unconscious because of the Healing Touch and then I'm kidnapped!

FireCacodemon: Angie's not as worried as you think since no one at Caduceus knows that Derek's been/was kidnapped. They won't know what's 'wrong' with Derek for a LONG while though~ Until then, it'll continue to bleed into Derek's character when I feel it should.

Derek: And this chapter marks the last chapter of the book! We're going to be writing a Special Chapter like usual but I'm going to throw it out there now...There's going to be NO operation in that chapter. If you were looking forward to a cool operation chapter, then sorry...it isn't going to happen.

FireCacodemon: Well, on the other hand, we're going back to the games, so hopefully I'll get on schedule for chapter uploads once more instead of them appearing out of the blue but once again, the book will be different as I have plans in there too. But anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll be back for the Special Chapter! Bye~


	59. The Trial of Derek Stiles - Special

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Nozomi: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: We're here with the special chapter, which marks the end of the book. I hope you enjoy this chapter~

* * *

Special Chapter 5:

Original Research

Nozomi walked through the halls of the Delphi research lab, Navel and the other researchers were preparing for something which didn't need Nozomi so she was free to do what she pleased. She was aware that there was a tiny library that stored all the research collected on GUILT…she was trying to find it. What the others didn't know couldn't hurt her, sure it was a breech in the contract she signed but she wanted to know what she helped maintain. She heard from a few members of Delphi that there was someone stopping their plans as they were the cure that the world needed but she never picked the name and she didn't ask questions. Nozomi kept her head down and slipped past many researchers without being stopped. It probably helped that some of them felt too intimidated by her looks to even attempt to stop her. Soon, she found the tiny library of research and entered.

"Strange why they left the door unlocked if the data is highly classified…" Nozomi whispered to herself as she looked around. The room was half-empty half-full, with a mixture of books and folders on the shelves. Nozomi scanned the bookshelves before she noticed that one book didn't look like the others. She gently pulled the book out from the shelf to get a closer look. Just by looking at the outside of the book, she saw that the book had been used often yet she saw that dust had settled on the spine of the book meaning it hadn't been used recently. She could only guess that at the beginning, they used this book a look or the original owner of the book used it a lot until it either became full or no longer needed it. Nozomi looked at the cover before she opened the book. She was greeted by a mixture of scruffy and neat handwriting in a style that she hadn't seen from the other staff members here. She saw that there was a contents table at the front of the book.

"Lacerations, tumours…cancer…aneurisms, fluid in the lungs, parasite removal and capped vitals…Pathogen?" Nozomi flicked through the book until she reached the beginning of the pathogen section.

Each pathogen written in this book has a core, while for some it isn't obvious while others are but it doesn't change the fact that they all have cores. Each core contains a specific program that was written on a computer, each pathogen has its own memory stick with the code saved on it. While I wanted to make them perfect, I changed my mind and added a way to shut down the core which makes the pathogen incapable of performing any action and stops it in its track. It's possible that there are other ways but that'll be determined by how the pathogens turn out and/or what the core decides to do with the code. I found out that the core seemed to create the body of the pathogen and it changed depending on the code. Once it was complete, or when the core thought it was complete, any change in the code won't affect the core. While I tested the pathogens, I noticed that they had gained a consciousness and felt little emotions.

Pathogen Number One, its purpose is to create lacerations of numerous sizes to help simulate what it might appear in or on a patient in a situation.

Observation: When first injected into the artificial lungs, the pathogen wasn't sure what to do, it swam around for a while before the programming kicked in. The pathogen kicked into gear and started to create lacerations. At first, it only created small lacerations, something that the antibiotic gel could heal rather quickly. I watched as the lacerations started to increase in size, reaching seven centimetres. When I asked it to create a deep laceration, the pathogen responded perfectly. It created a deep laceration quickly and soon resurfaced. It…felt like it was looking at me, waiting for me to praise it for its job. I smiled gently which seemed to please the pathogen. Once I had observed it enough, I picked up my laser and pointed it onto the organ and the pathogen chased after it and into its test tube.

Nozomi stopped there. While it was interesting, it was strange as well. The writing was the same through all the other pathogens, the researcher wasn't sure if they should have gotten involved. There needed to be the boundary between researcher and project so that the researcher didn't get too emotionally involved with his own creation. It wasn't long before she heard someone coming, closing the book she placed it back on the shelf and moved to hide.

"Are you ready with the attack?"

"You mean us releasing GUILT in Angeles Bay? We're ready to infect everyone there and hopefully, we'll get rid of the surgeon that's been causing us all this trouble."

"Our boss wants him alive…apparently, the GUILT knows that too."

"We could have attacked days ago, why wait until now?"

"Because the boss desperately wants him now. Anyway, Doctor Weaver is still here so GUILT can't fail now." Two researchers walked past the library and continued down the corridor. Nozomi watched before she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that they were planning something but wasn't allowed to find out but now she had. Delphi were searching for someone, specifically the surgeon who was capable of stopping GUILT. While she was glad that there was someone out there who could defeat GUILT but because of that, they became a target themselves. Once she coast was clear, she continued to search around the library. There wasn't anything else that really interested her but the original research in that book. She returned to the book and took it off the shelf. Instead of reading the book in the small library, she slipped it in a pocket and walked out, ready to return to her 'office'.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 5: Original Research

"This book mentions an eighth pathogen… Maybe it was a failure…?" Nozomi asked herself before she noticed that while writing the ideal simulations, some of the letters were either written differently or they were a capital letter. Nozomi brought out her phone and started to make a note on all the different letters that she could find. If she was right, then the researcher did include some information about the eighth pathogen. Her eyes widened as she read what the researcher had thrown into the book. It was something that Delphi didn't know. Originally the letters were all scrambled up in the words but the brain is a fascinating organ, as long as the first and last letter were in the right place, the brain worked out what the words were.

I knew the dangers of my work. If it ever got out of control then I wouldn't be found, so I made another one…but it didn't respond like the others it needed something extra…something extra like my blood. When the blood was added the core, this pathogen was given its life I realised something then. I realised that this pathogen was only for my use as the blood in its body was what was going to allow it to be accepted in my body. I fear that if it enters someone else's body then it'll just be another pathogen that needs to be defeated my blood is the reason that it lives off vitamin tablets. I watched it grow, I watched it mature…I watched it and it watched me. There was some strange understanding between us…the more research I did on the others, the smarter it had grown to the point where it altered its own code to mimic the others. I just hope that it doesn't decide to one day turn out like the others. If anything, I want it to become smart enough to know that getting noticed will probably lead to its death. Maybe…there's a tiny part of me that wishes it to be my perfect creation, something that works with the body instead of turning against it. If I ever get infected by it…I wish to work together.

'So, there was another one and by the sounds of it…a real nightmare if it got loose.' Nozomi thought to herself. She was glad that Delphi didn't know about the pathogen and Nozomi wasn't going to tell them about the other pathogen. She still wasn't sure what the goal of Delphi was. She looked around the book once more and noticed that D.S was popping up around the pictures of the pathogen like the researcher was trying to copyright the work that they had done.

"Well, I'll see if I can keep hold of this for as long as possible, who knows if I'll cross paths with this D.S that's written this book. If they were still alive, then I wonder what they're doing now."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 5: Original Research

"Achoo!"

"Mew?"

"Sorry Gemma."

"Meow~"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the end to the Trial of Derek Stiles book. I thought that went rather well but now the next book is being planned and written. Plot GUILT infected me and I've decided to change things yet again. The games will still be used but with a twist so I hope you're all looking forward to that. I'll get right into planning soon. Well, I'll be back next chapter! Bye!


	60. Chapter 54 - Preparing for War

FireCacodemon: Welcome to the first chapter of Book 6! As soon as Book 5 was finished, I got super excited and wrote the first two chapters in on day. But yes, we're going to be back on schedule as I'm super excited to write this book/throw new ideas in and see how you all respond/react and hope you enjoy the changes in this book.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Well, read on with the new book~

* * *

Book 6

The GUILT War

Summary: Delphi is finally making its move, releasing their creations into the public but Caduceus are there and ready to counter. What Caduceus doesn't know is that Delphi's attack is to lure Derek out. Derek's surgical skills and stamina are put to the test when he's at the heart of the infection. It gets worse when Delphi attacks Caduceus itself.

* * *

Chapter 54:

Preparing for War

Derek couldn't believe how much he missed his bed. As soon as he got home Gemma came up to him and stretched herself up his leg and demanded to be picked up, meowing every few seconds. Derek picked her up and carried her to the living room and gave her some much wanted attention, playing with her and when she became tired, gently petted her while she purred. Once she was asleep, Derek had decided to give his work uniform a wash and an iron. As soon as it hit night, Derek flopped onto his bed and smiled like an idiot at the feeling of being in his bed. The hospital beds weren't perfect and neither was being in one of those 'you'll never escape' bean chairs that Yukiko had. No, his bed was perfect for him, soft but not too soft.

"Can't believe how much I miss my bed…~" Derek smiled as he crawled up to reach his pillow. He had left Gemma snoozing on his spot, he had gotten up to get a drink only to find that Gemma had decided to fall asleep in his spot. Derek didn't mind her behaviour, she always moved into his spot if he was there long enough.

Laying on his bed, Derek felt his mood turn sour. While it was nice to be home, he didn't feel safe. His home had already been attacked and his research stolen, if they figured out that he was still living in the same place as he was when his research got stolen…then Delphi would have already attacked. Either they didn't know he was still living in the same building, or they were interested in something else. Derek sighed, he couldn't sleep, his mind was too busy wondering what Delphi were doing. He knew that something big was coming, but he didn't know when. It would have been better to get some sleep before he worried about things. Derek mentally sighed and got back up again. He knew that he had some sleeping pills in his little medical cupboard and if his mind wasn't going to let him rest, then sleeping pills were going to have to do for the night.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 54: Preparing for War

After having a good night sleep, Derek felt more revitalised than before. Gemma was curled up by his side as normal, but it was morning like these that filled Derek with happiness and gave him the energy he needed for the day. While he enjoyed where he was now, he knew that he was going to have to leave the bed and get ready for the day. While Sidney had told him that they would call him when a new GUILT patient, Derek had a growing feeling that he wasn't going to need to wait for a phone call. He could hear the whispers on the wind and knew what he needed to do. He needed to prepare for what Delphi had planned. He knew they were coming to attack and he was going to be ready for them. Derek slipped out of bed and headed into the shower to get freshened up before he looked at the door to his lab. What he was going to need for the day was in his lab. He hesitated but slowly walked over towards the lab and pushed the buttons to enter the lab. A single beep indicated that Derek had entered the right password and he pulled the door open and walked down into his lab.

Flicking the lights on when he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around. The place was a mess, broken glass was scattered on the floor with broken test tubes and the fish bowl that the purple pathogen was in before. Derek didn't want to stay there long and noticed that there was a cupboard on the wall. Walking over, he pulled the handle and the cupboard was opened. Inside was the equipment he needed: bottles and bottles of antibiotic gel, boxes of syringes with a large quantity of stabiliser and the different serums he would have needed to treat what he made. A few surgical needles with the special surgical thread. A few drains, as well as having the two different lasers. One for Pempti and then another generic laser. He had his own smaller ultrasound machine which acted as a magnifier when Derek needed it. Boxes of scalpels for obvious reasons and a box of forceps. On one shelf, on the shelf below, Derek had a packet of surgical masks and hats as well as stainless steel bowls, all disinfected and ready to be used. He grabbed a nearby bag and placed everything in it. Once everything was packed, Derek quickly left the lab and slammed the door shut.

"Meow?" Gemma mewed at him.

"I can't…I'm not ready yet…" Derek whispered before he gave Gemma a few pets.

" _Try bringing some company_ ," Arthur spoke suddenly, making Derek jump.

"Dad?"

" _Looks like you're getting ready for war…_ "

"I heard their whispers, they will be attacking very soon."

" _Going to get a head start?_ "

"This is my mess…I have to clean it up the best I can before Caduceus gets involved."

" _If you get infected?_ "

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there," and with that Derek walked over to the door and stepped outside, leaving Gemma behind. He had patients to save.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the first chapter of the book. We'll be back again soon with another chapter!

Derek: What's the date?

FireCacodemon: The date will be on the 27/05/2017

Derek: Well, I hope you're all excited for this book, especially the next few chapters.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers~


	61. Chapter 55 - GUILT Grows Stronger

Derek: FireCacodemon's not here so I've been given the responsibility. Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose. It's FireCacodemon's birthday which is the reason why they aren't here. Anyway, we both hope you enjoy this chapter. FireCacodemon had a blast writing it.

* * *

Chapter 55:

GUILT Grows Stronger

Derek walked through the streets of Angeles Bay, he had recently bought a huge tank of anaesthesia with the mask to help render the patients immobile. Now he was fully prepared, Derek felt a lot calmer. On his back was his backpack where his tools and now the new tank of anaesthesia. It was pretty heavy all together but with what he was about to face, he was sure that it was going to be get lighter. Walking the streets, he found his first patient. A young female in business clothes with their glasses slipping off their face, her eyes were closed and there was blood dribbling down from the corner of the mouth. Derek placed his bag and tank beside her before checking her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek asked as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders to let her know that he was there. She didn't respond so Derek moved his fingers to check her pulse. It was there but very faint.

" _Target sighted~_ " Derek heard Kyriaki cackle. The female's eyes snapped open and suddenly she tried to pin Derek to the floor but Derek was stronger than he looked, and could keep himself from being pinned.

"You've grown stronger?" Derek asked and Kyriaki giggled.

"I'm sending my signal out to draw the others, now that I've found you!" Kyriaki used the patient's vocal chords, showing off how much stronger it had become. It was becoming strong enough to take over the host!

"Then you need to be removed," Derek pushed her off himself and grabbed the tank and using the mask attached onto the tank, forced the mask over the mouth and nose of the infected host. He twisted the seal on the tank and started to release the gas through the tube and into the host.

"What are…you…doi-" The host was soon unconscious and Derek turned down how much gas he was using up, making sure it was still strong enough to keep the patient under while he handled the operation. While it wasn't convenient doing it on the streets, he didn't exactly have much choice. He knew that he was going to have to call the local hospitals to take the patients but if Kyriaki said it was releasing a signal to the other GUILT strains, then it would be and he'll be swarmed soon. He brought out his phone and called around the local hospitals requesting for assistance. He was happy to hear that there were other hospitals who were happy to help take patients in who were showing symptoms and to keep them in an isolated ward so reduce further infection.

" _You forgot Caduceus,_ " Arthur reminded Derek.

"If I leave Kyriaki in this patient any longer, she'll die."

" _Where's the infection?"_ Arthur asked Derek.

"Kyriaki located in the lungs, immediate removal is required," Derek informed Arthur who nodded.

" _Then save that patient._ "

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 55: GUILT Grows Stronger

Kyriaki had been just as annoying as the other battles, he knew that it was to give the other infected patients time to find him. Once it was over and the patient was stitched up, Derek looked behind him to see that others were starting to appear. It wasn't long before he knew he was in trouble. He saw that other hospitals were admitting GUILT victims into their care, he just hoped that the GUILT in those patients weren't strong enough to take control over the body like his recent Kyriaki pathogen.

"There's the target~ Let's get him and make him immobile~" A young male patient smiled as he came charging towards Derek. He was quick to grab his bag and tank and ran to create some space between himself and the other GUILT infected patients. While it was his duty to save them, he couldn't risk getting caught by them just yet. He needed to save other patients before anything else was worse. Once he had created space between himself and the active GUILT, Derek found another patient and got down on his knees (bag and tank on the floor) and checked their pulse, thankful that he found one. All he needed to do now was to locate where the GUILT was and what he was going to be up against.

" _Maybe your left hand will be able to detect where the pathogen is?_ " Arthur asked.

"What good will that do?" Derek asked Arthur.

" _You won't know until you try?_ "

"Very well…" Derek wasn't sure what to expect but he did what Arthur suggested anyway. He started to move his hand over the more commonly infected organs such as the lungs and moved his hand down to the stomach and stopped. "What…?" Derek asked confused, as soon as he moved over the stomach, he felt a strange warmth bloom in his body. "The infected area is the stomach…yet I'm not hearing anything…Heh, maybe they're finally understanding that silence means less likely to be spotted." Derek found himself smiling yet he shouldn't be. Grabbing the tank, he placed the mask over the patients' mouth and nose and administered the gas, once done, Derek performed another operation. Inside the patient, he was met with a sleeping set of Deftera. Recent infection and were not yet awake to continue infection. Derek couldn't do anything until the Deftera woke up and became active. He gave them a gentle poke to try the pair up. He was glad that it worked. The operation picked up from there.

After handling the second patient, Derek moved onto a third patient, a young child who had GUILT infecting her right lung. He mentally growled when he saw Pempti fluid dominating most of the patient's right lung.

" _Found him! Found him!"_ Pempti screamed. " _Guess I'm going to be as aggressive as possible~_ "

"We'll see about that," Derek smiled before he pulled out the Pempti laser from his bag and his own version of the nanomachine to inject into the cells of Pempti. He noticed that the Pempti cells kept moving, making a full injection of the nanomachine nearly impossible in one dose. He had to do smaller doses until the core was dragged out. Once the core was though, the battle started. The only difference between this version and the previous version of Pempti was that it was hiding more. Derek defeated wave after wave of mini-cores but his laser never overheated. Despite how long Derek operated, Pempti didn't seem to give up. Taking a quick glance around, he saw that GUILT patients were coming over. Finally, Derek managed to defeat Pempti and finished the operation, disinfected the sutures and bandaged up the patient.

"Gotcha~" Claws sank into Derek's shoulder.

"Gah!" Derek cried out in pain as he caught sight of another GUILT patient, their eyes were a dark blue, matching the Triti membrane that caused the drop in the vitals.

"Papa will be proud of me~" Triti smiled innocently.

"Can't…stay here!" Derek quickly ripped himself away from the Triti patient and once more, grabbed his tank and bag and darted off and ran directly into another GUILT host. This time the host was a weight lifted. He grabbed Derek and pinned him into a nearby wall, causing the surgeon to grunt in pain. That only caused the patient to smile more, enjoying Derek's pain. Derek tried to struggle but the way he was pinned wasn't making it easier for him. His shoulders were stinging from the claws that dug in him before.

"You know what we're going to do to you~? We're going to open you up and find out why you can hear us~ Remember that Tetarti captured you~" Tetarti hissed into Derek's ear.

"Don't threaten what you can't carry out!" Derek snapped at Tetarti.

"Oh, I will do that." Tetarti hissed at Derek.

'It probably will if given permission from their father…the host's body is far too powerful for me to break away from…Guess…I'm screwed…' Derek thought to himself. Derek couldn't see a way out of this, he wasn't strong enough or in the right position to do anything.

" _Are you giving up?_ " Derek heard a new voice, a voice he didn't recognise.

'I…can't get out of this situation…' Derek thought to himself, feeling more pressure applied to him. His face scrunched up slightly, trying to keep quiet.

" _Then…let's work together~_ " Shortly after that, Derek felt a new power rising up maybe it was enough power to push Tetarti off. A smile formed on Derek's face and his eyes changed from brown to full green.

"Wha?" Tetarti asked before he was pushed off by Derek. The mask from the tank was placed over his mouth and Tetarti was out like a light. Derek grabbed the equipment he needed and performed the operation to remove Tetarti from the body. The operation went smoothly, Tetarti tried to confuse him by over lapping but it didn't matter, Derek saw what the types were and injected the correct sedative into them. After three powerful dosages of the antigen, the Tetarti was defeated. His eyes returned to normal but his body was exhausted. Three operations with an addition of running...Derek found himself getting more and more exhausted and his new 'power' faded just as quickly as it arrived. Derek brought out his phone and found Angie's contact.

"Hope…she has her phone…with her…"

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 55: GUILT Grows Stronger

"I'm Doctor Robert Hoffman, and I'm proud to be the new director of Caduceus. I'd also like to say a few words…The last Richard Anderson was a truly extraordinary man. Though he was a politician, his true heart…his passion was in the medical field. Which, of course, led to the forming of Caduceus. He was a brave man who fought against Pempti on his own but we'll continue moving forward and make Caduceus better in his honour." Robert informed the others with a sad smile on his face. While it was amazing that Richard had offered this to Robert in the first place, Robert wasn't sure he could do what Richard had done to and with Caduceus.

"…Secretary Anderson was a man of incredible vision…" Sidney added onto what Robert was saying, he received a nod from the new director.

"Yes, and without his organisation, the world would be powerless against the medical terrorism. We would all be cowering in fear of GUILT…"

"But we have Derek, the world wouldn't be cowering as Derek's a ray of hope for some patients as well as other surgeons and people in the medical field," Tyler interrupted.

"While that is true, it was Richard who asked me to offer the position to Derek as he was too busy to do it himself. So it was still Richard who offered him the position."

"Still…"

"Anyway, I plan to continue his work, and fight back against that menace. While Caduceus fights to exterminate intractable diseases that threaten mankind while advancing the medical world with its research…this principle won't change. At the moment, our mission is to exterminate GUILT which is threatening us now. I hope that I have all your support in striving towards a new future," Robert smiled at everyone in the room.

"So, Caduceus will continue in honour of Secretary Anderson…" Angie smiled at the thought of that. She may not have known him for long but she was glad to hear that he'll be remembered. Stephen walked forward and placed a file on Robert's new desk.

"I finished compiling all the GUILT treatment data, but…If Delphi continue with their plans, we have yet to see Friday and Saturday named strains of GUILT."

"Delphi's actions seem to be more and more deliberate and, we don't know how far they're willing to go," Sidney frowned slightly as he pushed his glasses up his nose slightly. "We'll need to construct full-scale countermeasure scenarios."

"Delphi…are trying to get their hands-on Derek…As he's the one we all rely on when GUILT arrives…That and he fears that his telepathic link with GUILT has become strong enough that the leader of Delphi has shown interest in him. So…any possible actions now might be to lure Derek into a spot they're comfortable with to then kidnap him," Angie admitted. She felt guilty that it was her telling instead of Derek but they needed to know.

"When did he tell you this?" Sidney asked.

"He confessed to myself and Doctor Chase as well," Robert added but now all eyes were on one or the other. Robert didn't mind.

"He does know he can talk to us?" Stephen asked but Angie shook her head.

"I just know that Derek only trusts a few people with his secrets…anyone he doesn't feel he can trust he won't tell. While he'll happily work with anyone here, trust with him needs to be built. It…took him a while before he told me anything when we first met."

"Dude, when he confessed he's responsible for GUILT, no one wanted to stand by his side but myself and Angie. The tension made him feel unwanted there and that's why he's been having his lunch breaks either on the roof or in his office," Tyler pointed out before Angie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and noticed that there was a text from Derek.

"Angie, stamina running low, GUILT outbreak, send back-up please," Angie read off her phone.

"What?" Sidney asked before the alarms started to blare in the room.

ATTENTION ALL STAFF. WE'VE RECEIVED SEVERAL REPORTS INDICATING A GUILT OUTBREAK. EMERGANCY TEAMS MUST RESPOND!

"Speak of the devil, Delphi are attacking now." Tyler looked towards Angie and she nodded.

"Derek's already there, probably at the heart of the emergency."

"Everyone! Gather your supplies and get out there immediately!" Sidney ordered everyone. It didn't take long before everyone kicked into gear and gathered their supplies and headed out. Ambulances were used to escort the staff towards the infection area. "If Derek's there, he's already contacted the other hospitals to take the cured GUILT patients."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 55: GUILT Grows Stronger

"People have started collapsing…" Angie noted when she left the ambulance.

"I want three teams! Start treating the most advanced symptoms first! Doctor Clarks, find out which hospitals have received any GUILT victims and cooperate with those doctors while instructing them on a proper treatment. If any object then take over." Sidney barked out more orders to everyone.

"Understood sir!" Stephen replied before he was handed a walkie talkie. "Sir?"

"Use this to communicate to the others, Angie go and find Doctor Stiles. If his text is correct, he'll be reaching his limit soon. Doctor Chase, get ready to operate! Doctor Myers, please assist teams to handle anaesthesia!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded. Each team was handed a walkie talkie to get in contact with another team. Angie ran off to try and find Derek while looking out for advanced symptoms of GUILT to alert the other doctors.

"Here we go…" Tyler smiled, finally he was going to be able to operate on GUILT too.

"How can I help?" Robert stood forward.

"Doctor Hoffman?" Sidney looked at the new director with a smile.

"My medical license has been an ornament for far too long. It's time I made good on the Hippocratic Oath." Robert smiled at Sidney who nodded in return.

"If you can operate, we'd welcome your support. Are you aware on how to treat the GUILT strains?"

"I've been watching all of Derek's surgery footage, I know what to do."

"Then I would like you to go with Angie and find Doctor Stiles while treating patients as well."

"Very well, my surgical skills haven't rusted over yet." Robert spoke calmly.

* * *

Derek: RandomButLoved - Well, here's the chapter that you've been waiting for.

Tyler: Where's your friend?

Derek: Birthday, won't be here.

Tyler: Awesome~ You're getting spared today then?

Derek: Yes, anyway, before Tyler distracts me longer, the next chapter will be out on 01/06/2017.


	62. Chapter 56 - Caduceus Strikes Back

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose. Had a good birthday?

FireCacodemon: Yes, but on with the story~

* * *

Chapter 56:

Caduceus Strikes Back

Angie ran through the streets looking for Derek. Robert had caught up to her and they began to search together while operating on patients with the most server infections. Robert understood the operations and treatment of GUILT and was able operate in the patients. While Robert may not have been as quick as Derek was, but he was highly skilled while Derek was still growing as a surgeon.

"C'mon Derek…where are you?" Angie asked as they had saved another patient.

"He wouldn't be foolish enough to try and handle an outbreak on his own," Robert smiled at Angie.

"He's been blaming this on himself…this whole GUILT incident…it wouldn't be much of a surprise to see him trying to do this on his own…"

"Then we better hurry up and find him," Robert looked around to try and find any trace on where Derek was. It was important that they found Derek before anything else. If he was doing this on his own then he was going to need all the support he could get.

"You won't escape~" The two Caduceus members heard a strange voice. Angie quickly got up and ran in the direction of the voice. Robert wasn't to stop her, not when they both knew that Delphi were using this to lure Derek out to catch him.

"Derek!" Angie nearly screamed when she saw Derek pinned to a nearby wall by someone obviously stronger than himself. Angie could tell that Derek was looking worn out and possibly through multiply operations, it was taking a toll on his body. Angie knew that she needed to do something so she did what first came into her mind and charged straight towards the captor and rammed into their body. It took them by surprise but Derek was released and he collapsed onto his knees. Angie was quick by his side. "Derek, are you okay?" She asked him before she noticed the blood that had formed around his shoulders. "What happened?"

"GUILT…stronger…host…puppet…" Derek informed Angie. Robert used the walkie-talkie that he had received and messaged the others.

"We've found Doctor Stiles, he's given us a warning. GUILT is growing stronger so be careful while operating. We'll be taking Derek back to an ambulance to catch his breath and receive some treatment," Robert spoke into the walkie-talkie. Once his message was finished, he waited before a beep came from the gadget.

"Doctor Hoffman, thank you for informing us, what will he need?" Sidney's voice came through the gadget.

"Just plasters and some cleaning alcohol, chiral test as well."

"Everyone, regroup back. We have things to discuss."

"Roger." Robert put the walkie-talkie away and brought his attention back to Derek.

"What's all this…?" Angie asked as she noticed Derek's bag and tank.

"All…the equipment…needed…to do…the operations…" Derek spoke softly, feeling drained of energy.

"Well, let's get Derek back to the others before he collapses from exhaustion," Robert moved to assist Angie as she helped Derek back on his feet. Together they managed to bring Derek back to Sidney. Once there, Derek had a bottle of water and a bag of apple slices to revive his energy.

"What's with the backpack and the tank?" Angie asked.

"Equipment…for dealing…with GUILT…" Derek smiled weakly at Angie. "All…from my lab."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Caduceus Strikes Back

"Alright, shirt off bro~" Tyler smiled as Derek obeyed Tyler and started to take his top off, Angie was outside, she didn't want to look but at the same time she wanted to, to make sure that Tyler wasn't doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Once the shirt was off, Angie couldn't help but find herself peeking. She soon found herself blushing at the sight of a shirtless Derek, out of embarrassment she tore herself away from the sight and just focused on what they were supposed to be doing. Robert noticed and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Young love, as they say.

"How bad is it…?" Derek asked Tyler.

"Doesn't look too bad, chiral test came back negative too so you're one lucky doctor~" Tyler informed Derek with a brighter smile on his face. "Geeze, been a long time since we last did something like this…Huh, Derek?"

"Not since medical school…" Derek admitted.

"First year?"

"First year…"

"This will sting," Tyler warned Derek as he braced himself for the pain of what was to come. He wasn't infected with GUILT but the stinging of disinfectant made everyone hiss in pain. "Ready?"

"Just do it." Derek swiftly hissed after that as Tyler started to clean the marks left by the Triti infected patient. Once they were clean, Tyler placed plasters over them to give the injuries time to heal. Once that was done, Tyler tapped Derek's head.

"All done."

"Thank you…"

"Sidney wants you to talk…"

"I know." Derek reached for his shirt to find that it wasn't there anymore and instead it was replaced with a fresh shirt. Smiling to himself, he put the shirt back on and moved out the ambulance.

"What are we facing, Doctor Stiles?" Sidney asked Derek once he got out.

"We're facing all the five strains of GUILT I've operated on. Some of them have evolved to take control of the host and use their bodies as a puppet. They're targeting me, trying to wear me down enough to catch me and take me back to Delphi's base…The strains are more resilient to our drugs but they're still effective. I'll…need back up as the GUILT can alert others to where I am and they'll swarm…Those with me will be moving frequently…" Derek informed Sidney.

"While everyone was in their own groups, I've isolated patients who are waiting to be treated. There are five in total and they are all Kyriaki-type infections. Derek, would you like to handle those patients? I'm aware that you're already at your limits but please, would you assist us?" Sidney asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Dr. Hoffman will be operating on patients nearby so call him if you need assistance," Sidney informed Derek who nodded once more. "Alright, change groups to cure those infected, any you aren't confident in treating or believe it to be too risky, send them to a hospital and when Derek can, he'll get around to them or someone else will."

"Right!" Everyone responded.

"Then get back into the field everyone and save those patients!"

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 56: Caduceus Strikes Back

"Doctor Stiles…I'm worried you're pushing yourself…" Angie voiced her concern to Derek.

"I probably am…but I can't let these patients down while I'm still standing. They're all infected with Kyriaki so the operation procedure will be the same. I'll need to keep an eye on the vitals while keeping an eye on the Kyriaki."

"Correct, are you ready, Derek?" Angie asked as Derek slipped on his surgical mask. Angie slipped hers on too.

"It's going to be a very long day…but the patients are depending on us!" Derek struck his pose and the operation started.

"Be careful, while it is Kyriaki, its evolved like you said. This will be tough, Doctor…but we have no choice but to operate." Angie handed Derek the antibiotic gel and a scalpel.

"Feels good to have you by my side again instead of doing everything on my own, makes me realise how grateful I am to have a nurse like you working with me," Derek smiled as he disinfected the area before making his incision. Once the patient was opened up, there were the obvious signs of Kyriaki. Three deep lacerations which were bleeding heavily and three long lacerations.

"Those lacerations definitely came from Kyriaki, suture them quickly."

"Will do, drain please?" Derek asked Angie as she handed him the drain for him to use. "Going to do one at a time, I don't feel confident trying to do all three simultaneously." Angie nodded, agreeing that it was probably the best option to handle one at a time. She watched as Derek drained away the blood and got the forceps ready for Derek to close the wound. Once Derek clipped the sides together, Angie handed him the sutures for him to close the wound. The step was repeated for the other two deep lacerations. Once the deep lacerations were taken care of, Derek sutured up two of the three lacerations.

"Why are you only treating two?" Angie asked.

"I'm going to ask you to syringe in more stabiliser, things are going to get rough," Derek looked at Angie. She nodded and injected stabiliser into the patient's body, they both watched the vitals increase before Derek sutured up the last laceration. Kyriaki emerged and created another laceration. Derek didn't even need to ask for the ultrasound, Angie was already on the ball and handed it to him, Derek searched around and as soon as he found one, he switched to the scalpel and brought the pathogen onto the surface. Once it emerged onto the surface, Kyriaki giggled and created another laceration.

" _Why resist so hard?_ " Kyriaki asked.

"Because I'm a doctor and you're a disease, that's why I'm resisting so hard." Derek took the laser that Angie offered and zapped the parasite. It hissed at him and moved away as quickly as possible but Derek was ready, he watched the pathogen and used the laser once more, defeating the Kyriaki.

"We have a Chiral reaction! There are two Kyriaki bodies confirmed!" Angie informed Derek as she handed him the sutures to suture the lacerations. Kyriaki made another one but Derek sutured it up quickly.

"Angie, stabiliser please?" Derek asked and Angie pumped more into the patient. As Angie brought the vitals up, Derek searched around for the two Kyriaki bodies. Finding the two, he dragged them out using the scalpel and lasered them quickly. With the two bodies gone, he was able to suture up the lacerations that Kyriaki had made. Derek left the tiny lacerations for a minute as they brought the vitals back up again. They were going against the big bad Kyriaki. He was more comfortable with the vitals high before the battle then. Once they were high enough for him, Angie offered him the antibiotic gel and he treated the smaller lacerations. The mature Kyriaki emerged.

" _You share the same aura as us and Father wants to know why? Aren't you interested too?_ " The Kyriaki asked Derek.

"I am interested…but I know the answer will come when I need to know," Derek admitted he was interested.

" _We can give you the answer if you come with us!"_

"Caduceus needs me." The battle started between the two and Derek was going to be the victor.

"Amazing! That didn't take very long at all! Keep it up, Doctor." Angie smiled as Derek sutured up the incision, disinfected it and bandaged it up before moving onto the next patient. "Good work, Doctor. Onto the next patient."

The second patient arrived and the two of them got straight to work, disinfecting, making the incision and taking care of the lacerations. This time, there were five immature strains swimming around in the body. The first two were rather easy to manage but when the first two were cleared Derek was unlucky (maybe?) to draw out the other three Kyriaki bodies dropping the vitals into single digits. Angie and Derek worked together to bring up the vitals as well as to mend the lacerations. Once the immature strains stopped appearing…Derek knew that if he treated all the lacerations then the mature strain would appear. He went for it, treating the last tiny laceration before the mature strain appeared.

" _If only Father took you as well as your research, a monster with a glowing star thing would be pretty powerful to stop."_

"…" Derek didn't know how to respond to Kyriaki this time. He continued with the operation none the less. He was going to save all five patients. He was now determined to. The Kyriaki was eliminated after four burns from the laser and Derek closed the patient up.

"We're running out of time…Hurry!" Angie warned Derek.

"I'm going as fast as my body will allow me to without using the Healing Touch."

"Hold on…I just heard back from Director Kasal. He's found some backup to treat the other infected patients. That shouldn't stop us from operating on the remaining three patients."

"Right." The third patient arrived. While the operation remained the same, Derek only had to handle four immature strains of Kyriaki. "Something's off…" Derek muttered before the mature strain appeared…and the fifth immature Kyriaki.

"I…I think that's the last one. Let's take care of it!"

" _Let's see you take us on!_ "

"I plan on removing you from this patient's body," Derek replied to Kyriaki and once more, the battle continued.

"Hang in there Derek…we can do this. We've finished treating the third patient. Excellent job Derek! Just two more left." Angie smiled at him yet Derek was starting to feel drained once more. He knew that he couldn't keep going like this or he'll damage his body but…he couldn't let GUILT win this. He didn't want to weigh out his options either, the patients always came first! The GUILT probably knew this and were making things difficult for him. The vitals at the end of the operation weren't high like Derek liked them to be but the Kyriaki was gone and there were others that needed him and the rest of Caduceus.

"I…I can do this…" Derek tried to encourage himself to keep going.

"You're right. You can do this! Everyone believes in you." The fourth patient arrived. Kyriaki was getting more and more aggressive. It didn't matter what the Kyriaki threw at Derek, he did everything he could to stop them, increasing the vitals, suturing up the lacerations, incinerating the Kyriaki when he had dragged them out the organ. No matter what they did, Derek remained on top of them but Angie could tell that the day was taking its toll on Derek. The simple bottle of water and packet of apple slices weren't enough for the entire day. Once the fourth patient had been saved, Derek's breathing became heavy. "Are you okay?" Angie asked Derek, worried that he was going to collapse soon.

"Yeah…let's just treat the last patient…" Derek said through his breathing. "Get…Doctor Hoffman…please…" Derek asked Angie. She nodded and went to talk to him with the walkie talkie. Robert was the closest and was there to support Derek if needed.

'I can't believe it though…Doctor Stiles is incredible.' Angie thought to herself and smiled.

"Okay…fifth patient…" Derek mentally sighed and prepared himself for the worst operation. The Kyriaki inside this patient weren't going to be easy and since this was the last patient…he was sure that there was going to be more than five immature strain Kyriaki. He continued on the operation anyway.

"Doctor Hoffman is on his way," Angie informed Derek.

"Good…" Derek continued on with the operation, letting the Kyriaki tear into the lungs as much as possible while he dragged five immature Kyriaki out of the lungs. It wasn't good for the vitals but Derek just wanted the Kyriaki out. Once the immature Kyriaki had been defeated, Derek worked on suturing up the incisions and increasing the vitals. Once they were high up, Derek cleared up the tiny lacerations before the mature Kyriaki appeared with an immature strain.

" _I bet Father can convince you to give up being a thorn in his plan_

"I'm here, how can I help?" Robert asked as he arrived.

"Please…back-up…" Derek informed Robert. He nodded and became a safety net for Derek. Derek continued the operation, fighting against the most powerful strain of Kyriaki he had faced yet. Taking about seven zaps from the laser before the Kyriaki strain finally became defeated.

"…What a relief…Let's close the patient up," Angie smiled warmly at Derek as he agreed with Angie removing the last Kyriaki body from the patient's body and suturing up the patient, bandaged up the patient and breathed a sigh of relief. In total Derek had removed about thirty-one Kyriaki bodies from the five patients. "We actually treated five patients in under ten minutes," Angie tried to remain professional but the other two could clearly see that she was excited. "This won't mean as much now, but…I knew you could do it!" Angie skipped over to Derek and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Doctor Stiles, you were really amazing!"

"Thank you…" Derek tried to sound as energetic as Angie did but he couldn't muster up the energy. He had spent the day running or performing operations, what he wanted now was a bed and no GUILT to bother him. Robert put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Your father would be proud of you Derek, Greg too." Robert smiled before they heard Sidney returning.

"How are things there?"

"They've just finished their five patients."

"I know it's tough, Derek, but please prepare for the next patient."

"I'll do my best sir…" Derek responded.

"How many operations have you done?" Angie couldn't help but ask.

"About…ten…? I think? Before running…and getting…attacked…"

"I'm really sorry to push you like this…" Sidney apologised to Derek.

"Can…I have a quick rest and an energy drink?" Derek hesitated to ask but asked anyway. Angie finally let Derek go. Sidney smiled but arranged to get one for Derek. 'Just hope I don't react badly to them…' Derek thought to himself. He didn't even realise that he had made a mistake.

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Thank you, hope this chapter was interesting and how they are handling the outbreak~

Derek: So...GUILT are now able to possess people?

FireCacodemon: You are following the story, right?

Derek: ...I...don't want to...

FireCacodemon: Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. We'll be back again on the 06/06/2017.


	63. Chapter 57 - Highly Infectious Triti

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 57:

Highly Infectious Triti

"You said you had all this in your lab?" Sidney asked as he returned the bag and tank to Derek as well as letting him have the energy drink that he requested. Derek took the bottle, the bag and the tank but placed the tank down nearby. He opened the bag and made sure that the bottles weren't damaged or smashed, breathing a sigh of relief, he found that they weren't.

"For the original research, I made what was needed to handle them…The serums for the Tetarti, nanomachine for Pempti…All of it was in my lab."

"If you had this, why didn't you bring it to our attention earlier?" Sidney asked Derek.

"Because I wasn't ready to face the past…Guess I'm still a coward…"

"Facing the past isn't easy, especially the very nature of the past. It probably isn't something you can handle alone yet," Robert placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. It wasn't long before Derek opened the bottle of energy drink and started to drink. Sidney heard his walkie-talkie beep.

"Sidney here."

"We have a problem! People are collapsing outside our perimeter!" Cybil's voice blared out from the walkie-talkie.

"From GUILT?" Sidney asked.

"The tests haven't come back yet, but judging by the symptoms…anyway, get Derek over here to help them!"

"We're on our way!" Derek yelled as he placed the now empty energy drink bottle and down sprung on his feet, grabbing his bag and tank and made a dash to the newly infected area.

"He…does know that the ambulance is quicker…Right?" Angie asked the two males.

"Maybe giving him the energy drink was a bad idea…?" Sidney questioned as he lost sight of Derek.

"He may cure a lot more patients now though, isn't that good?" Robert questioned Sidney.

"Yes, but I'm worried that he'll crash for a few days and in those days, we'll uncover the last two strains or GUILT."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 57: Highly Infectious Triti

Derek arrived on the scene and was glad to see Tyler treating some of the patients that he could but there were others that he couldn't handle or didn't feel confident enough to handle the GUILT.

"Tyler!"

"Derek, good to see you, dude," Tyler smiled at Derek but he noticed something wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, what's the situation?" Derek demanded from Tyler.

"You must have had an energy drink. Anyway, the tests came back positive. It's definitely GUILT but, the symptoms don't match…Looks like an all new strain. If you want my opinion, I think this one's airborne."

"Sounds like either Triti or Tetarti infections…but I could be wrong."

"Take a look for yourself. We'll need to collect GUILT samples while treating these patients. If this strain manages to spread, it'll be a total disaster." Leslie arrived by Tyler's side.

"I informed the police, and they're widening the perimeter," she informed the two doctors. The ambulance arrived and dropped off Angie.

"Good call, Leslie. We have to minimize damage whenever possible. It's in your cout, Derek. I don't have the skills to handle this one. I'll continue treating the oldschool GUILT patients. Good luck, man~" Tyler smiled and moved to his other patients.

"Yeah, good luck with your patients too!" Derek ran over to his other patient and received the tests.

"What is it Doctor?" Angie asked Derek.

"Mutated Triti strain, meaning the thorns will probably dissolve into a gas. We have to act now before anything else happens. Has Victor said anything about this? He's on the side lines." Derek asked Angie. She went to check if Victor had sent them any messages.

"According to Dr. Niguel, this strain is far more contagious than before. The thorns become highly toxic when vaporised. So you'll have to drain the mist before the infection spreads."

"Please be very careful, Doctor Stiles," Angie spoke softly.

"Right, we can't afford any mistakes!" The patient was under and the operation started.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – chapter 57: Highly Infectious Triti

"Doctor, remember to drain the vaporised thorns before the mist escapes or infects a different part of the organ. If the poison escapes…well, don't just don't let that happen." Angie reminded Derek before she handed him the antibiotic gel and the scalpel he'll need to perform the operation. Derek nodded and took the gel to disinfect the area before he took the scalpel off Angie and made his incision. Derek opened up the patient and found the Triti.

" _Oh, you're here. Hope you liked the pattern I've created,_ " Triti purred at Derek.

"Doctor Stiles?" Angie asked him confused.

"Shh, trying to plan out an attack…" Derek muttered quietly.

" _You mess up, I multiply. What's there to plan? Just brute force me like your other two doctors ended up doing~_ "

The Triti were in a strange pattern. The one on the far left had three membranes clumped together and two membranes just below and it was mirrored next to it. Derek wondered if it was possible for it to be removed without it multiplying. He shrugged and moved to start remove the thorns, Angie was ready with the drain for when he needed it.

"Let's see if this works…" Derek muttered as he picked up the nearby forceps and started to remove the thorns. As soon as he picked up the first thorn, it vaporised.

"It's vaporised! You need to drain the toxin!" Angie yelled. Derek snatched the drain from Angie and drained the toxin before he put it down and returned to removing the thorns. Each time a thorn vaporised, Derek was ready with the drain.

" _You're fighting so hard to save others…why?_ " Triti asked Derek.

"Because saving patients is what I enjoy doing, probably like you enjoy infecting."

" _I'm only doing it to survive, much like others are doing. We're just trying to complete our life cycles. It isn't our fault that it's what we're designed to do._ "

"I know you're just doing what you're designed to do…but I have to stop you, that's my purpose for now."

" _What will you do when you've eliminated all us?_ " Triti asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Stop turning into a mist."

" _No._ " If Triti had a face, Derek was sure that it'll be pulling a kitty face at him. Triti multiplied a few membranes but Derek got on top of it and battled hard against the Triti. Many thorns turned into a mist but eventually, Derek had removed the last membrane of Trit.

"The Triti has been removed. You're really improving, Doctor Stiles!" Angie smiled victoriously at Derek.

"Sutures please?" Derek asked Angie. She handed them over to him and he sutured up the patient. Disinfected the area and placed the bandage over the patient. Derek had completed the operation.

"If that strain had spread, it would have been a disaster. I'm glad we were able to stop it~" She smiled at Derek.

"Phew…We did it…" Derek smiled nervously.

"Great work, Doctor Stiles. …Do you think this will be over soon?" Leslie asked Derek but he shook his head.

"No, it won't be over until all GUILT have been defeated…what we're dealing with now is just the start of the attack."

"Doctor! A case of the Tetarti strain has been confirmed nearby!" Angie alerted Derek.

"See what I mean?" Derek frowned slightly but mustered up the energy he'll need. "Well, I've got another case to handle. Let them know we're on our way!"

"Roger!" Angie called to let them know that they were on their way.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Kinda getting to a few short chapters as there's not much really to do. I've tried making them longer but it didn't work so sorry but this and the next chapter will be a bit short.

Derek: RandomButLoved - The energy drink did its job. Thank you for the compliment on the operations, I try and make them as interesting as possible.

FireCacodemon: Well, another chapter come and gone. Another chapter on its way. Well, that chapter will be coming on the 11/06/2017.

Derek: Until then, remain GUILT free or you'll get a visit from me.

FireCacodemon: Bye~


	64. Chapter 58 - End of the Outbreak

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, while the cover image belongs to Aileen-rose.

FireCacodemon: Not much to really say...is there?

Derek: Not really no...On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 58:

End of the Outbreak

"Glad to hear that the patient is being transported to a nearby hospital…" Angie smiled happily as they both arrived at the nearby hospital.

"The Tetarti case is here…Derek, will you be operating?" Stephen asked Derek who nodded. "That's a relief. This strain is too contagious to treat in a normal operating room. I'm going to move on to the next hospital. Good luck, you two!" Stephen smiled at the two before he hopped into another ambulance and drove off to a different hospital.

"He didn't stay long, did he?" Derek commented.

"Well, let's get to the operation, right?"

"Let's go." The two were guided towards their next patient. Once they saw the patient, Angie checked them over.

"Look at his skin…This was definitely caused by Tetarti. The serum is ready, doctor. Hurry!"

"Understood, let's begin the operation," Derek struck his pose and the operation started.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 58: End of the Outbreak

"Let's begin the Tetarti excision procedure," Angie handed him the antibiotic gel and offered the scalpel for when he was ready for it. On the side line too, Angie had already got the serums ready and the syringes for the serums. Derek disinfected the area and took the scalpel off Angie and made his incision. Opening the patient, Derek was met with the toxic diverticula.

"Just like Doctor Kasal…Can't see the colours either…guess I'll have to wait for colour to show…" Derek growled and waited. Slowly, the sacs were increasing size and very slowly, the colours started to appear. Once the colours were there, Derek reached for the syringes and started to inject the serums into the correct sac. Once they were all injected, Derek picked up the scalpel and cut around the toxic diverticula to extract them. Derek used the forceps and extracted them, placing them on a stainless-steel bowl. He picked up some synthetic membrane and placed it over the holes that the poison sacs had left behind and applied the antibiotic gel. He gently massaged them onto the organ too, allowing it to be accepted quicker. "Come on out, Tetarti."

" _Your wish is our command~_ " Tetarti appeared, flashing their colours before they started to swim around the organ.

"Inject all three serums at once," Angie informed Derek.

"Right." Derek continued with the operation, swapping syringes with Angie so he could inject them into the Tetarti bodies.

" _So, you work at Caduceus? You let that slip in a previous operation._ "

"I did…?" Derek asked confused as he injected the serums into Tetarti. Once he had done all three, they dove into the organ while they recovered but emerged once more.

" _Yes, you let it slip and we'll attack~_ "

"Just a shame you won't be here to see that day." Derek moved to inject the serums into the Tetarti bodies. He couldn't afford to make a mistake in this operation. He could feel the effects of the energy drink trying to get Derek as energetic as possible. If he could fight against the memory until he was ready for it, then he could fight off this new energy. After applying three dosages into the Tetarti, Angie spoke up.

"This doesn't seem to be effective…Did the GUILT develop a tolerance?"

" _So what if we did?_ "

"I believe so," Derek agreed, they were putting up a struggle but if Derek kept going, they were be defeated just like the others. After another two dosages, they were defeated.

"The Tetarti is gone!" Angie breathed a small sigh. "That was tough…"

"Let's close up the patient." Angie handed Derek the sutures and Derek sutured up the incision he made earlier, disinfected the wound and bandaged up the patient.

"It looks like Caduceus has the terrorist attack under control now. Good job Derek, let's head back to Headquarters." Angie smiled towards Derek and everyone started to regroup. Everyone was looking tired from the outbreak of GUILT,

"How widespread should we expect this outbreak to be?" Robert asked.

"We've been receiving undated reports from Caduceus International. They've confirmed GUILT cases in at least four California cities," Sidney informed everyone.

"And, how did they respond?" Robert couldn't help but ask.

"I've sent medication and treatment instructions to hospitals in those cities. Hopefully the doctors can take it from there."

"We need Derek here after all, right?" Stephen asked and Sidney nodded.

"I don't think Derek can perform any more operations today sir. We've been pushing him enough! Even with the energy drink, Derek's starting to struggle now," Angie informed Sidney.

"I'm aware after that and I agree. Derek's in no condition to operate on any more patients for the day…" Sidney's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, stopping him. "A phone call?" Sidney answered his phone. "Hello, this is Director Kasal."

"This is the Secretary of Health, Sidney, we're concerned about some of the decisions you've made today."

"…We're in high alert, sir. I would ask that you please make this brief." Sidney felt all eyes on him while he made this phone call.

"I certainly appreciate your circumstances, but I'm calling in regard to the medications you issued to several hospitals. I'm afraid you're going to have to abort those shipments."

"I…beg your pardon, sir?"

"Doesn't sound good…" Tyler whispered to the others. They nodded in agreement.

"You don't have clearance to issue those treatments to the public. Most of them haven't even started the FDA approval process. If those drugs reach the public sector, the pharmaceutical industry won't be happy…If you really insist on using those treatments, you're going to have to administer them there, at Caduceus."

"What the hell are you talking about? You know what GUILT does! The patients would die before they even got here! We're cutting it close as it is…I won't listen to this!" Sidney yelled down the phone.

"I heard you were a difficult man, but I believe we have a problem. You've read the reports. We both know your funding is in jeopardy…"

"I've had enough of this crap," Sidney hung the phone up and turned his attention towards the others. "Excuse me…There are important matters which demand my attention." Sidney walked away from the group before he sighed. "Those bastards!"

"Hmph…the politicians seem restless. I can only assume that Richard had been holding them back while he was Secretary. Now that he's gone, nothing stands in their way."

"It sounds like they don't really understand what Caduceus stands for…" Derek watched Sidney.

"They don't understand what Caduceus stands for. Our entire purpose is to do what other medical organisations can't! I need to speak to Victor," Sidney calmed himself down before he called Victor. Sidney had learnt from experience that if you were aggressive to Victor, then he wouldn't do what you wanted and became aggressive back. While Sidney himself hadn't been on the receiving end, he saw it from the distance.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 58: End of the Outbreak

"What's going on, Chief? I'm Kinda' busy, here…" Victor asked as he picked up the phone after seeing who was calling him during work hours. The other lab technicians froze as they heard the phone. When Victor got interrupted from his work, he often growled and intimidated the others.

"I need you to take care of something for me right away." Sidney spoke sternly to Victor. "Please send copies of our GUILT reports to all major hospitals."

"You…sure that's okay? I mean…that's a pretty big deal." Victor looked towards the GUILT reports that they had paper wise. They were all recorded on their system too and he looked at the computer that was ready to send them all anyway.

"Don't worry, Victor. I'll take full responsibility."

"Heh, I was actually expecting you to do something like this when I heard the alarm. I've already prepared all the files."

"Then send them Victor!"

"Heh, this is going to be interesting," Victor smiled and walked over to the computer and sent the files.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 58: End of the Outbreak

"You're a lot more forceful than your brother," Robert noted as Sidney put the phone down.

"I've never lost a fight, I don't plan on starting now." Sidney gently pushed up his glasses and turned his attention towards his staff. He smiled slightly when he found that Derek had fallen asleep.

"It's great to see how much Derek has grown since he left Hope Hospital." Robert had followed Sidney's line of sight and noticed Derek.

"Do you think I'm pushing Derek too far?" Sidney felt himself asking Robert.

"I don't think it's you who's pushing him too far."

* * *

FireCacodemon: And that's another chapter come and gone.

Sidney: Maybe now Doctor Stiles can get some rest.

FireCacodemon: Please don't blame yourself for Derek's actions. They are Derek's doing and out of your control.

Sidney: Very well.

FireCacodemon: We'll be back again next chapter, on the 16/06/2017.


	65. Chapter 59 - Delphi Attacks Caduceus

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War! So, now that the outbreak is finally over, they can all get some rest, right? WRONG!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 59:

Delphi Attacks Caduceus

"So'd we get it under control?"

"I think so. We managed to contain the GUILT before it could spread. It's all over the news, though. If Delphi expects to catch us off-guard again, it's going to take a lot more work."

"What about Director Kasal?"

"You mean after sending the medicine? I'm sure he'll be fine. He did what had to be done to keep casualties as low as possible. And, I guess someone tipped off the press about what happened. They can't fire him now, he's a hero, politically."

Derek couldn't recognise the voices; his mind was too foggy with multiple GUILT operations playing through his mind over and over. Starting back from Linda's Kyriaki to the more recent GUILT operation with the Tetarti. He was aware that he fell asleep in the ambulance after the Tetarti operation but he wasn't sure if he was on the GUILT ward or in the staff on-call room. By the mixture of voices, it sounded more like the on-call room than the GUILT ward. The staff wouldn't openly talk about GUILT like he could hear now. Derek shuffled in the bed, his whole body ached from the previous operations and attacks from the GUILT infected hosts.

"Hey, look who's finally awake~" Tyler smiled and came over to Derek's side. "How are you feeling?"

"My body aches…" Derek admitted to Tyler which caused the blond-haired surgeon to laugh.

"I'm not surprised dude, you've been through a lot."

"Where's my bag…?" Derek asked as he looked around.

"It's in your office, don't worry," Angie told Derek, she was glad to see him relax.

"Still, those politicians sure are aggressive. I wonder who tipped 'em off…What do you think Victor?" Tyler looked over to the researcher.

"I find it intriguing…" Victor murmured. He wasn't quite following the conversation as his mind was on other things.

"Did the Counter Terrorism Unit get involved?" Derek asked as he looked at Cybil.

"That's what I heard," Cybil responded.

"S'about time, huh?" Tyler shrugged. "The President's going to be here next week, supposedly. Hope nobody wanted a vacation anytime soon."

"I had to cancel mine…" Leslie frowned, she was really looking forward to seeing to going on holiday. "I could be scuba diving right now."

"Probably not allowed any vacation until this whole GUILT war is in the past," Derek admitted, Angie nodded agreeing with Derek.

"Then again, you didn't want a vacation anyway, did you?"

"Well…no, not really but it would have been nice to know that a vacation was a possibility rather than a dream."

"Well, when all the GUILT has been eliminated, then maybe we can have a holiday?"

"Depends on what the Medical board wants to do with me…"

"Dude, they shouldn't be able to fire you after saving the world. Leslie, what do you really think? You can be as honest as possible."

Alarms started to blare. Drawing everyone's attention. They knew that if the alarms were blaring, then there was something they needed to know and be worried about. Derek had a feeling he knew the exact reason why the alarms were blaring. GUILT had told him that he let slip where he worked, with that in mind then Derek had a feeling that Delphi were coming to attack.

EMERGANCY WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED PERSONS HAVE ENTERETED THE PREMISES. RETURN TO YOUR STATIONS IMMEDIATELY AND AWAIT INSTRUCTIONS.

"That's probably Delphi…after me," Derek sighed. "I'm sorry…this is my fault…I let it slip…"

"Don't worry Derek, we won't let them take you," Cybil told Derek sternly. "Look…I'm sorry about our behaviour. To break bonds like that when you plucked up the courage…that wasn't necessary. So, I'm going to make things up to you and keep you safe."

"I never held it against you or anyone else. But we should probably go to Sidney and receive our orders," Derek smiled at Cybil.

"Didn't the alarm say return to our stations?" Leslie asked.

"Sidney's in charge, I'd rather hear it from him instead of a warning bell."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 59: Delphi Attacks Caduceus

"I'm sure you're aware that there were several intruders…Some have already escaped. They were looking for something, and I can only guess that they were searching for you."

"Are there any members still inside the building?" Derek asked Sidney who nodded.

"We don't know how many but I'm going to advice you Derek that you stay close to someone else so you'll be protected." Sidney looked between the staff he currently had there. He knew that Cybil would probably be the best bet since she was on the police force but also knew that he abilities would be useful without having to guard Derek. Tyler and Angie were Derek's best friends so they would be a good choice too but he didn't know if Angie could defend herself. "Derek, how are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm fine, I'll run if I need to."

"I've contacted security, but…"

"We can't just let 'em get away!" Tyler demanded. "Chief, we should be looking for these punks ourselves!"

"Tyler, we're defenceless, and we don't know if they have weapons or not," Cybil shot at Tyler. "Besides, our goal is to defend Derek."

"Then again…this might be a time to get some dirt on Delphi. If they're after me, then maybe I can be bait to lure them out?" Derek suggested. Silence reigned over everyone after hearing this suggestion.

"Letting them walk outta' here would be like watching someone die," Tyler threw out into the open, Derek nodded.

"Even just a tiny part of information is better than no information, right? With security on their way here, the more we stall them there better it'll be for us, right?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Derek?" Angie asked him.

"Yes, it'll be a possibly step for stopping GUILT."

"While I'm not keen on using you as bait, Doctor Stiles…Doctor Chase has a point regarding the situation. It's dangerous, but we need to find them and stall for time. Those of us who can defend ourselves should pair-off and start looking," Sidney looked at the group. People were nodding and agreeing with Sidney.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Maybe the ladies should stay back and protect Derek?" Tyler asked as he looked at Angie, Leslie and Cybil.

"You might wanna slow down there, Tarzan, I used to be a cop, remember?" Cybil crossed her arms.

"I've studied Aikido," Angie smiled.

"You have? That's impressive," Derek commented.

"We live in dangerous times. What's the plan?" Angie asked.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 59: Delphi Attacks Caduceus

Derek had returned to his office with Angie there to 'defend' him from any Delphi members who came. Derek was rubbing out the research he had on his board, he remembered most of it anyway and if Delphi were after him, then they would attack his office first. Angie watched Derek rubbing out the board.

"You probably remember all that and more, huh?" She asked Derek.

"I know that Dephi have my original research and I'm going to get it back."

"What are you going to do with it though?" Angie asked him.

"I'm…going to shred the pages and then burn the shredding remains. Just to make sure that it never sees the light of day again."

"I think that'll be the best idea," Angie smiled as Derek placed the eraser down on the board.

"Now, with that done, shall we go looking for Delphi?" Derek asked Angie and she nodded. The two of them left Derek's office and headed out to try and locate the Delphi members. While checking, they both made sure that doors were locked so members couldn't hide in one of the rooms. "Half wonder where Sebastian is…" After checking another door to find that it was locked.

"Never really liked him, to be honest. He didn't seem…he didn't seem okay." Angie checked another door and was happy that it was locked.

"That's understandable…he was just a member on the Medical Board and not someone from Caduceus. To be honest, I would have preferred it if the board were happy with me moving from person to person's houses to be watched there."

"That'll be too complicated," Angie laughed. "But it probably would have been better, then you could have worked with the others and formed new bonds with them, you wouldn't feel like an outcast like you have been."

"That trust is more crucial than anything else and thanks to the GUILT outbreak…I can feel some bonds being formed again."

"I think so too."

"They don't seem to be hiding in this building…" Derek commented after they checked the final door in the corridor. Angie nodded as she looked back at Derek.

"All the rooms are locked, and this is a one-way hall."

"That's a relief…"

"We should probably head back," Angie smiled, glad that Delphi weren't in the building. Derek nodded before he started to hear a simple melody coming from somewhere. While it wasn't tempting at first, the longer it played, the more Derek felt like he needed to go. It sounded like Deftera had infected someone and if that was the case, then he was excited to have another operation.

"I…think there's a newly infected Deftera patient…but it might be Delphi, let's go."

"Right," Angie nodded and they both headed off towards where Derek said that he could hear the music. It was important if they did find the Delphi members. They arrived shortly in a different part of the building. Derek checked a nearby cupboard to find that it was unlocked.

"Angie, can you hide in here please?" Derek asked Angie.

"Why?"

"Hide and record the conversation, if the Delphi member arrives, I'm going to try and strike a conversation."

"…I don't know…we're supposed to protect you…"

"I'll be fine. If anything, I'll knock and run," Derek smiled at Angie.

"Well…Okay, I'll use my phone to record."

"Good idea." Derek watched as Angie brought her phone out and switched it into the microphone but before she could press the record button a cloth was placed around her nose and mouth. Instantly she started to struggle against Derek. "I'm sorry about this…" Derek whispered into her ear before she fell unconscious, going limp in Derek's arms. Derek gently lay Angie down on the floor and moved to open the cupboard. Once opened, Derek gently moved Angie into the cupboard and took her phone. Closing the door, Derek heard the footsteps of a Delphi member. Derek smiled now that everything was falling into place.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 59: Delphi Attacks Caduceus

Angie stirred in the cupboard, her body was a little stiff but quickly her mind jolted to the last memory. She was fighting Derek as he placed a tissue over her nose and mouth. While she felt hurt and betrayed by the fact that Derek had done that, she knew that there must have been a reason why Derek had done that. It wasn't long before she heard a crash and Angie burst out from the cupboard.

"Stop right there!" Angie heard Cybil's voice echo down the corridor she was in.

"Huh? It's one of the Del-!" The sentence ran away from Angie as she came face-to-face someone very familiar to her. An older male stood in front of her, he proudly wore the Delphi uniform. The individual had short black going grey hair with a goatee matching the same colour of his greying hair. Angie's eyes widened in shock and her mind whirred into overdrive. "But…how?" Cybil swiftly appeared in sight, trying to capture the Delphi member.

"There's nowhere to run!" As Cybil took a step closer, the Delphi member took Angie's moment of weakness and took his chance to escape, not looking back. "What's wrong, Angie? We almost had him!" Cybil snapped at Angie before she noticed her tears falling down Angie's face. "Angie?" She couldn't chase after the Delphi member with Angie in tears.

"…No…It couldn't be…" Angie fell to her knees as tears were streaming down her face. Cybil was right by her side. "Where's Derek?" She asked Angie.

"G-gone…!" Angie cried out.

"What!?"

"He…knocked…me out…for…some reason…"

"…" Cybil wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know Derek like Angie did but Derek was foolish enough to try and cure all possible GUILT patients on his own. "I think…he got away…" Cybil sighed.

"I'm…sorry…" Angie sniffed. Her emotions were running wild at the moment.

"Oh well…I noticed he had a gun, so it's probably good I didn't catch up with him…Let's head back Angie. We need someone to examine this evidence." Cybil smiled at Angie.

"Evidence…?"

"It was pretty dark, but I tried anyway…See?" She brought her phone out showed her what she recently took. The picture was blurry but it was better than coming up empty handed. Angie nodded and gently pushed the phone away, not wanting to look at the picture anymore.

"You managed…to take his picture that fast…"

"Ugh…" Cybil groaned.

"What's…wrong?" Angie asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Ahhh no…Don't tell me…" Shortly after that, Cybil collapsed to the ground.

"Th-this is bad! Quick, someone! I need help over here!" Angie screamed out, hoping that someone could hear her. Footsteps came running and Tyler came into view.

"Help has arrived!"

* * *

Derek: RandomButLoved - Some sleep I get huh? I'm more likely pushing myself to exhaustion than getting some actual sleep. ^^; Not good for the body at all. Anyway, I don't think we're in the clear just yet, but I can feel that we're getting there. Hope the next chapters are just as good at this one.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all we have time for. We'll be back again in the next chapter on the 23/06/2017.


	66. Chapter 60 - The Tunnelling Paraskevi

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Angie: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose~

FireCacodemon: Well, let's get on with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 60:

The Tunnelling Paraskevi

"Where's Doctor Stiles?" Angie asked Tyler.

"He's not with you?" Tyler asked as they helped Cybil up, ready to take her to get a chiral test. Angie shook her head with a sad expression on her face.

"He…knocked me out…and took my phone…so he must have a plan…" Angie admitted to Tyler.

"Then let's hope someone else finds him then." Angie nodded and they both carried Cybil back towards the main room. They needed to give her a chiral test to see if she's infected with a strain that they could treat. If not and they couldn't find Derek, well then Stephen was going to have to step up and try and cure the new GUILT. The two carried Cybil back towards the conference room, the alarms had died down and the building had returned to its silence but the tension in the air was anything but calm. Returning to the conference room, they found Sidney and Derek together.

"Derek, glad you're okay dude!" Tyler smiled as he and Angie helped Cybil to a nearby chair.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Derek asked his best friend confused.

"Why did you do that to me?!" Angie demanded.

"Do what?" Derek looked confused as if he wasn't aware on what he had just done. Angie was fuming and she had the right to. It wasn't often that someone she trusted turned around and attacked her like Derek had done.

"You knocked me out, stole my phone and put me in a cupboard!" Angie screamed at Derek as soon as the others returned to the conference room.

"Why would I attack a friend?" Derek questioned back but before the scene could escalate, Sidney decided to step in.

"Worry about that later, get a chiral test on Cybil immediately.

" _Damn, didn't infect the right area, well, better start to make a move towards the heart then,_ " Derek heard the new voice and knew that he needed to act quickly.

"It's a new strain of GUILT and we have to act fast or Doctor Myers isn't going to make it!" Derek warned everyone.

"The chiral test has indicated a new pattern too," Stephen confirmed what Derek has said.

"You'll need to operate immediately then Stiles," Sidney looked at the younger surgeon who nodded.

"There was a needle in her leg, Delphi must have injected it," Angie said.

"Know anything about it bro?" Tyler asked Derek.

"Paraskevi, a simulation for removing…surprise surprise, parasites but Delphi's probably altered it from the original research to target the heart. Meaning it'll be burrowing through the organs while traveling to the heart…if it burrows into the heart then she's a gonner."

"Victor will ha-"

"I'm sorry sir but we won't have time to wait," Derek interrupted Sidney.

" _Pesky immune system,"_ Paraskevi hissed as it continued to move its way through Cybil's body. Derek's hand was twitching to grab a scalpel and then to operate there and then but he knew that he couldn't quite do that just yet. Other things were in play first, thankfully he had managed to inform Sidney of his plan and he had agreed to take part. Sidney watched Derek for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Will you be willing to accept any risks when going in blind?" Sidney asked Derek.

"Can I use my own tools?" Derek asked Sidney.

"Yes, they've all been cleared for your own personal use. No one else is allowed to use your equipment."

"He's doing it on his own!" Angie yelled.

"Angie, he needs an assistant," Stephen spoke calmly to Angie. "Whatever happened between you two cannot interfere with the treatment of the patient."

"It's okay, I'll handle the patient on my own. Just please prep Cybil for surgery."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 60: The Tunnelling Paraskevi

"You're an idiot going in blind, but at least now you won't be THAT blind," Victor smirked as he started the briefing.

"What are we up against?" Stephen asked.

"I checked the files, and it looks like we've got a ninety-seven percent match. This one's fibrous…which basically means it's a pain in the ass. Derek's right, you'll need to operate right away," Victor tried to walk out the room but was stopped by Stephen.

"You haven't explained how to operate on this fibrous thing."

"Derek probably already knows what to do but I'll explain to you after Cybil's opened up! C'mon, hurry!"

"It goes straight to the heart and kills its host there," Derek muttered. He used the old trick from before and hovered his hand over Cybil's body as he tried to find where Paraskevi was. He felt the warmth around her stomach/small intestine area.

"Found it yet?" Victor asked Angie.

"In her stomach, near the small intestine," Derek and Angie responded together.

"…Sounds about right. It's quick, so we'll have to hurry." Victor looked at Derek.

"Okay, then I'll get started."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 60: The Tunnelling Paraskevi

"If anything happens to her…Delphi will answer for this!" Angie hissed as Derek was disinfecting the area and making his incision. "Hurry, Doctor…There's no time to lose!"

"Made the incision," Derek opened Cybil's body and noticed that there were some lacerations on the small intestine. While yes, Kyriaki created lacerations but these lacerations were testing the strength of the organ's tissue. Paraskevi had tested and burrowed into the organ, but he was sure that Paraskevi had repeated the same actions again to find a weaker area of the organ to then 'jump' to the next organ.

"I see lacerations, but these seem different from the Kyriaki…" Angie muttered.

"We can't ignore these wounds…Suture them up, Derek." Derek picked up the sutures and started to stitch up the lacerations. Even if Paraskevi wasn't there yet, it was going to arrive soon. Derek sutured up two of the three lacerations before Paraskevi slithered out from the third laceration.

"There it is!" Angie exclaimed.

"Try the laser, Derek! It's gotta' have a weakness somewhere!" Victor snapped at Derek.

" _Let's see how you handle me. Just remember, Father is watching,_ " Paraskevi hissed at Derek as it slowly made its way up the organ, slithering like a snake as it moved.

"Soon," Derek whispered to Paraskevi.

" _Soon? You'll come to Delphi? Why?_ " Derek picked up the laser.

"Because I want my research back," it was Derek's turn to hiss at Paraskevi as the laser hit its tail. The body changed from blue to a yellow colour.

"It…stopped moving," Angie commented.

"Hm…Looks like I was right. Listen carefully, I will say this only once. As Derek's already said, its name is Paraskevi and its fibrous in nature. So basically, every part of its mass functions as a muscle. If we just extract the thing, there is going to be massive bleeding. My attack is primitive, and maybe a little rough, but…"

"Just keep cutting until it's small enough to extract?" Derek asked Victor who nodded.

"It's really our only choice…." Angie sighed as Derek sliced Paraskevi.

" _Isn't that a mistake~?_ " Paraskevi giggled as it divided, creating two small lacerations and the laser effect finished.

"Dammit…Cutting it makes more? Uh, just keep cutting them!" Victor demanded Derek.

"Can I have some silence please?" Derek asked and the room fell silent.

" _You expect us to be quiet~?_ " Paraskevi purred.

"Even if I said yes, you'll keep making noise just to annoy me." Derek continued to work on Paraskevi, creating more and more Paraskevi bodies which were moving faster than before, resulting in more and more voices. He was battling with the vitals as well, not just the Paraskevi. He managed to remove four tiny Paraskevi bodies but he let the others escape to bring the vitals back up again and to suture up the lacerations.

"What's the holdup!? Chase it!" Victor barked at Derek.

"I don't need telling twice!" Derek snapped at Victor as he sutured up the wounds that Paraskevi left. Paraskevi had slithered into the stomach but Derek found it before it had buried into the organ.

" _Found me so soon? You are a quick little creature, aren't you?_ " Paraskevi purred.

"I'm not letting you claim Cybil," Derek growled at Paraskevi.

" _We'll see about that~_ " The operation continued and once again, the vitals prevented Derek from fully extracting the Paraskevi. Derek had managed to extract another two bodies but he was sure that most of the Paraskevi bodies were small enough to be extractable. Paraskevi had left the stomach and moved to the liver. It was the last organ before the heart. Derek needed to finish things up now. Eventually, all the Paraskevi bodies were extracted.

"Done!" Derek placed the last Paraskevi body on the tray and placed the forceps down.

"Paraskevi extraction complete! Good work Doctor Stiles. I was so worried…I think Cybil's safe, now."

"Not half bad, looks like we still have an anaesthesiologist. I'm not sure we could have found a replacement, anyway." Victor breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy that Cybil was still alive but his choice of words angered Angie.

"A replacement? How can you talk about her that way!?" Angie demanded from Victor. Victor sighed, hating having to explain himself.

"Doctor Myers is a very skilled doctor. I don't think anyone could have taken her place in Caduceus, that's what I meant."

"…" Angie's temper cooled down and Derek finished up with the operation while the two were talking. Derek sutured up Cybil's body before he applied the antibiotic gel and placed the bandage over her.

"I'm just simply relieved that my colleague is okay," Victor told Angie.

"This operation isn't easy…" Derek breathed a sigh of relief now that the operation had finished.

"You did it," Angie smiled.

"You handled things very well, but then again, our own GUILT specialist hasn't been defeated by GUILT just yet," Victor smiled as he turned to leave the OR like some of the others. Derek watched the others leave before he left a short while later.

"You did well, Derek." Sidney informed Derek.

"I had to save her, to stop Paraskevi."

"We couldn't let anything happen to one of our best doctors."

"You couldn't let Greg down either, could you?"

"No, I wouldn't let my brother down, either."

"So, was the picture that Cybil took worth risking her life?" Tyler suddenly brought light to something important. He was holding onto her phone and had brought it back to the picture that Cybil had taken.

"…" Angie didn't say anything.

"Let's see…" Stephen took the phone and took a look at the photo, others started to crowd around to catch a glimpse of the photo.

"Well, he's very handsome." Leslie admitted but no one said anything.

" _Kenneth Blackwell, a researcher in the immunology field,_ " Arthur informed Derek, Derek nodded but didn't say anything.

"I remember that face…I've seen him before. Hmm…Blackwell, that's Professor Blackwell! He went missing years ago." Stephen informed the others.

"Are you sure?" Sidney asked Stephen. The senior surgeon nodded and handed the phone to Derek.

"Yes, he was a studying immunology."

"That'll explain why the GUILT can inhabits the body's immune system…" Derek muttered to himself.

"Before his disappearance, he was a big-name scientist. But, could that really be him?" Stephen asked as he watched the phone move into Angie's hand.

"There's no doubt about it…That man is Kenneth Blackwell. Blackwell disappeared years ago, leaving his wife and daughter behind. He's my father."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 60: The Tunnelling Paraskevi

Derek sat in his office alone, Sebastian seemed to have vanished off the face of the planet but it was because of Sebastian's absence that Derek was able to plan this. Sidney knocked and entered the office before Derek could give permission.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Sidney asked Derek.

"No…To be honest…I'm actually scared for once."

"Scared of what?" Sidney asked Derek, watching the younger surgeon and worker.

"I'm breaking everything again…Every bond with everyone just to be selfish and find out what's wrong with me…What if Delphi don't know either? What if I never find out?"

"Would you like my honest opinion?"

"Please?"

"Go to Delphi like you've planned. Take the risk. I know you will find what you've been searching for, even if it's just hints."

"Angie's phone is going to be in this draw…" Derek opened one of the draws in his desk and placed Angie's phone in. "It's fully charged so it should be okay."

"What's on it?"

"The conversation I had with the Delphi member named Navel."

"Derek."

"Yes?"

"Don't lose who you are while at Delphi. Good luck."

"If Savato is there…I'll send the data I collect to you." Sidney nodded as Derek finished sorting things out. "Thank you for agreeing to this."

"Just come back to Caduceus. It doesn't matter if everyone is against you, I trust you and probably Victor does too."

"I'll be coming back, until the medical board decide to take my licence away, I won't be leaving Caduceus," Derek smiled at Sidney as he finished getting ready and moved to walk out the office. Sidney walked over to the window and waited for Derek to leave the hospital. It wasn't long before he noticed Derek leaving the hospital and walking away. He noticed a car pulling up but it was too far away to get a proper look. Sidney watched as Derek walked over towards the car and got in.

"Caduceus will await your return…Doctor Derek Stiles."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's another chapter come and gone~

Derek: RandomButLoved - I got the break my body needed, thanks. About the outbreak...GUILT is still my fault...so it's my job to clean up the mess I created. I haven't gone to be the hero...I just have a plan which probably makes no sense but will work out. You're probably right though, Cybil and the rest might be worried about me.

FireCacodemon: Probably shouldn't watch some TV while writing the chapters...oh well, what's done is done.

Derek: The next chapter will be out on the 28/06/2017.


	67. Chapter 61 - The Recorded Message

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Don't have much to say, so on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 61:

The Recorded Message

"I'm surprised that you willingly came to Delphi like this," Navel admitted while he drove down the streets. Derek wasn't really paying much attention to him and was much more interested in the scenery around them. There was only one reason why he agreed to go to Delphi like this instead of going when Caduceus sent him.

"I'm only after one thing and I'm sure you know what that is."

"Of course, Doctor Stiles, you're after your research."

"When I have it back, I'll be happily assisting you improve GUILT. After all, I wouldn't be where I am today without GUILT."

"You'll be ditching that uniform and wearing the Delphi uniform."

"It does look cool…I have to admit."

"What have you thought of our GUILT?"

Derek shrugged at that question "Needs improvement." It didn't take long before Derek could hear the words of the GUILT from the base. "They're so loud…typical…"

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 61: The Recorded Message

"Mrs. Stiles, how are you today?" Angie asked with a smile on her face. Delilah smiled back at Angie when she came over. She found that it was always nice to talk to the staff around here.

"I've been doing very well, how long do I have to stay in Caduceus for?" She asked Angie.

"Sadly, until we make a medicine which'll reverse the effects of GUILT damaging the immune system," Angie informed her.

"How's Derek? I haven't seen him come in today."

"Derek's not in?" Angie asked confused. Sidney walked onto the ward while Angie wasn't watching. Delilah gave a small wave so Sidney who nodded, acknowledging the wave.

"Nurse Thompson, a word, please?" Sidney spoke, drawing Angie's attention.

"Is this about Doctor Stiles?"

"I would like to speak with you in his office," Sidney waited for Angie to say bye to Delilah before she followed Sidney to Derek's office.

"Why isn't Doctor Stiles in…?" Angie asked Sidney but he didn't respond. Once they arrived at Derek's office did Sidney speak to her.

"The answer to that is on your phone, located in one of Derek's draws."

"What…do you mean?" Angie asked confused and concerned. She walked over to Derek's desk and started to search for her phone. Opening draws she found about four bottles his vitamin tablets, three were empty so he had been taking them for a while but she didn't know the reason. She took the bottles out and placed them on the desk, she continued to shuffle through the draws to find her phone. "His draws are so messy…" Angie admitted as she shuffled through them. Bits of paperwork, doodles of GUILT itself along with scraps of information regarding them but it was what she already knew or Derek had told her. There wasn't any additional information that Derek had kept a secret. Sidney just watched her as she shuffled around the insides of Derek's desk.

'Maybe Derek has an addiction to multi-vitamin tablets?' Sidney thought to himself before Angie found her phone.

"Found it!" She withdrew her phone and started to look through it, no missed calls so no one had tried to call her and the charge was still very high but what interested her the most was the two recorded messages that she had found, one was made later than the one made on the day Delphi attacked, but it was labelled as play first. "Derek must have changed the name of the recording…Why's he doing this?"

"Shall we listen to it in Director Hoffman's office?"

"Just the earlier recording…I feel like the one labelled: play first, means to be played now."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 61: The Recorded Message

Derek couldn't help but feel dirty in the Delphi uniform but he didn't exactly have a choice. He was going to be working under Delphi until he found a way to shut down the GUILT production. He was interested in finding any information on Savato but he knew that he couldn't just go asking for it. He had to do what he was told and that was it.

"You'll be working with Professor Blackwell, you should feel honoured," Navel informed Derek.

"Is Professor Blackwell the leading researcher in GUILT?" Derek asked.

"Yes, he's the one who's used your research to improve GUILT to the point where it is now. In other news, you'll be closer to your research."

"Good."

"We'll also be trying to solve why you can hear GUILT."

"They're too chatty…"

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chaper 61: The Recorded Message

Angie hesitated but tapped on the second recording and pressed play. She waited for a second before she heard Derek's voice.

"Angie, you're probably fuming at the fact that I'm not there with you and that I knocked you out when Delphi attacked. I'm not there because I've decided to join Delphi."

"What?!" Angie screamed. The recording message continued.

"Now, you're probably fuming while also feeling like I'm abandoning you…you're wrong. I'm not joining Delphi because I want to. No, I'm joining to take it down from the inside and collect my research. I'm not abandoning Caduceus, not when it's become another home to me. While it would have been easier if I just waited and be sent to Delphi with you by my side, I couldn't wait. I can't wait when there's a chance that I'll understand my connection with GUILT."

"Typical…" Angie sighed.

"Typical me, yeah. Now, before you play the first recording…I just wanted to explain why I knocked you out…but I guess you probably figured it out when you saw Professor Blackwell. I couldn't predict how you would react when I had the conversation with the Delphi member so I had to knock you out, I couldn't risk you jumping out and ruining a chance I had to get information…When I formed my plan, Sidney caught on so he knows what I'm doing and why I'm doing this. When this is all over, there's something I need to ask you…" Derek sounded serious for a minute before he let out a little laugh on the recording. "Come to Delphi and let's save your father~" The recording finished.

"You know about his plan…?" Angie looked over at Sidney.

"Yes. I wouldn't have let Derek go without knowing what he was going to do. I wouldn't let Derek go straight into the jaws of GUILT without preparing him."

"Will…the police know where Delphi is?"

"They probably do but we'd rather be ready beforehand. Are you ready for everyone to hear the conversation Derek had with the Delphi member?"

"Give me a minute please…" Sidney nodded and left Angie alone in the office. This wasn't going to be easy for Angie to accept. Sidney knew that Angie will pull through, she's a strong girl, probably just as strong as her father is.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 61: The Recorded Message

Derek waited patiently as he watched Kenneth run some tests on Derek, one he was familiar with was a chiral test but he didn't know if it was going to come back with results or not. If the Caduceus tests came back negative then it was possible that the Delphi tests were going to come back negative too. He watched as Kenneth came back with a piece of paper in his hands. A small smile was on his face. He didn't look at Derek but he was more interested in what was hiding inside Derek's body.

"You have some interesting results. Your white blood cell count is slightly higher than average and the test came back saying that there's something inside of you, tests couldn't locate where it is though," Kenneth informed Derek. Derek wasn't sure what to think…there was something living inside of him but it wasn't doing anything to kill him like GUILT was. He was infected with something and he didn't know what it could do, if it was harmless or if it was dangerous. Kenneth looked at Derek and watched him and his reactions. For someone who didn't know they were infected with something, he was taking the news rather well. "Now, all we have to do is remove it and we can test it."

"I'm not letting you cut me open," Derek got up from his seat and backed away from Kenneth.

"Don't you want to know why you can hear the GUILT?"

"I…do…"

"If you want to understand the connection, you have to make sacrifices. And that means finding out what's living inside of you."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 61: The Recorded Message

Angie waited patiently for her to be called into Robert's office. Sidney, Robert and a few members of the police were inside talking about something that Angie couldn't hear but she had a feeling that it was related to the attack by Delphi. She looked down at her hands to see the phone in her hand with what she believed to be a crucial part of information that Derek had managed to get hold of. If the police were there, then they would probably want to raid the Delphi labs and arrest everyone there…including her father. While she'll be glad to know where he was…she wasn't sure if she could face seeing it happen.

"Everything will be fine," Tyler informed Angie as he walked up to her.

"I want the truth…but I don't know if I can face it…much like Derek can't face his past on his own…" Angie admitted to Tyler. The blond-haired surgeon gently leant against the wall while standing next to her.

"Go and learn the truth, Derek learnt his truth painfully when his memories came back."

"He…didn't have a memory return when facing Paraskevi though…so it didn't do something that triggered the memory…"

"No, but he'll need you by his side when it does. I've gotta get back to work but I trust you'll know what to do. Good luck," Tyler smiled before he started to leave.

"I can see why you're Derek's best friend." Angie watched Tyler with a smile on her face.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Because you care for those around you. If someone's upset, you try and bring them a smile and nudge them in the right direction. Like a big brother to everyone, not just Amy."

"Heh, I try my best. See you later." Angie heard the door open and Sidney poked his head out.

"We're ready for you." Angie nodded and walked inside.

It wasn't much of a surprise to have all eyes on her when she walked into the room. Robert was sitting down behind his desk while the police were at either side of the desk, papers were scattered around on the desk with a few pens and a map. They were trying to locate where Delphi were based but it wasn't easy to pinpoint without any guidance as to where they were. Sidney followed Angie but hung back to avoid intimidating Angie. She watched a few birds swoop past the window behind Robert. He was lucky to have a wide window to watch the city with, it was like watching over the city in typical superhero movies.

"Nurse Thompson, we're sorry to have kept you out there for so long but we would like to hear the recording," one of the police men said to her.

"What we're about to hear won't leave the room, please be assured that," Robert looked at Angie and she nodded and handed over her phone to Robert.

"Just press play," Angie informed Robert as she took a step back away from the desk. Robert placed the phone on the desk and pressed the play button. The first sound that could be heard was a person's footsteps.

"Guess I really messed up, huh? Revealing where I was working," Derek's voice came first before the footsteps stopped.

"Doctor Stiles, you're quite a thorn, aren't you?" A new voice came through, a voice that no one recognised. They kept quiet and listened to the recording.

"I'm addressing a member of Delphi, correct? What's your position?"

"My position isn't important. Our leader has shown great interest in you. Interest in your abilities and knowledge of GUILT. He wishes to know the connection you have with GUILT."

"That's something I want to know too, yet Caduceus doesn't have the resources I probably need to find the answers."

"You believe that the resources will be at the Eidoth Pharmaceuticals?"

"If that's where you're based, then yes."

"Then are you saying you'll leave Caduceus and come and join Delphi?"

"Yes." Robert stopped the recording there.

"That's the information we need to locate where Delphi is. Should we arrest Doctor Stiles too?" One of the police members ask but Robert shook his head.

"Where is the Pharmaceuticals located?" Sidney asked.

"Santa Balboa," Robert informed Sidney.

"Do you think that they know what Blackwell has been doing?" Sidney asked.

"That I cannot answer, what I do know is that regular employees at the Pharmaceuticals probably won't know what Blackwell has been doing."

"So, they're going to raid the lab?" Angie looked between the two police officers.

"The FBI are involved as well, not just us." The police informed Angie.

"They want us to reduce the risk of another GUILT outbreak, we're offered our assistance to them…" Robert started before Sidney continued the sentence.

"…We would have sent yourself and Derek there. But as you well know Angie, he's already there but so we would like to send you there on your own. If Derek is going to fill his promise, he'll need you by his side"

"Can you accept that responsibility?" Robert asked Angie.

"I'll accept that responsibility. Can I just say something?" Angie asked, Robert nodded. "When I first met Doctor Stiles…I didn't think anything special of him. A new doctor who was inexperienced…yet he proved to me that he was serious about being a surgeon. While I didn't believe he was any good…I was proven wrong by Derek. Since he found out that GUILT was his fault…Derek's been trying to punish himself for GUILT, always pushing himself as hard as he can to try and atone for what his research created. He's probably believing that a way he can atone is to try and take down Delphi on his own…or if he became infected himself…I want to be there by his side, there for support. Derek shouldn't be fighting this on his own, Derek'll probably say that I'm a lot stronger than he is…but it's wrong. I don't know how I'm going to feel when my father gets arrested and I might compromise the mission…but if Derek's there, I know I can face the truth and when I do…I can help Derek face his demons. I don't think neither of us would have gotten this far if we weren't there to support each other…I have to go to Delphi, to see the truth and to show to Derek that I'm always going to be there to support him, if he's become tainted by Delphi, then I'll be there to pull him back on the right path."

"Angie..." the room was silent.

"My father disappeared right before I entered elementary school. He simply vanished—nobody had any idea what happened to him. There were times I hated my father. I'd ask Mom why he left us…But, she never had an answer. Even after all that, I found it hard not to respect him. Nobody ever had anything bad to say about my father. He's the reason I started studying medicine in the first place. I…I never thought my father could be involved in something like this…I keep asking myself if all my hard work was for nothing?" Angie sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she thought about what was happening.

"Angie, it's okay for you to cry," Sidney informed her.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it…" Angie cried, tears were falling down her face. One of the officers walked over to her and handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. She took the tissue and started to wipe her tears away. "…I'm…so sorry…"

"No, let it out now before you leave. I don't know if you want Derek to see those tears." Sidney gave her a small smile.

"Then we'll make arrangements for you to go tomorrow, will that be alright with you?" Robert questioned Angie. She nodded. "Then you'll be going to Delphi tomorrow."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – The Recorded Message

Derek couldn't help but snoop around the base he was left in. It had gotten late at night and mostly everyone was either asleep or they were so locked into their work that they wouldn't even notice a fly buzzing right past them. It allowed Derek to wander around freely without being noticed. Something Derek thought wouldn't be possible if they were researching GUILT in the lab. Derek was just glad that the tests were all done and over. Derek was quite sure that a lot of blood had been removed from his body and different tests performed to try and identify the pathogen that was currently living inside him but there wasn't an answer. It didn't match any pathogens that Delphi had on record but one assumption that both himself and Kenneth came to was that the pathogen was linked to GUILT.

Derek had managed to find his way through the research facility and found a tiny library. Slipping inside, Derek took a look around, if he was going to find his original research then he was going to need to find his book. He picked a book off the shelf and started to flick through what was inside, hoping it to be his work but when it wasn't, he put it back on the shelf and took the next book. He shuffled through different books all on different subjects and grew more and more frustrated when he couldn't find HIS book. HIS research was the whole reason he came here. Sure he was getting small answers to very large questions but it wasn't ground breaking results like he hoped. After shifting through most of the books in the library Derek just wanted to throw the book away, he had gotten that frustrated but he kept it under control and placed the book back on the shelf.

"Just stay calm…" He muttered to himself but it was a real struggle.

" _It doesn't look like your book is here…_ " Arthur informed Derek.

"Arthur, you're going to be upset with me but I know Savato is here in this base. I know it won't show itself unless its infected someone."

" _Why won't you let Derek know about you?_ " Arthur asked as he watched Derek's eyes turn from chocolate brown to the light green the purple pathogen had for its core colour. " _You'll answer quite a lot of Derek's questions._ "

"He's not ready for me yet." Derek spoke softly before he left the library and went to make his move. He was going to make the GUILT unstable enough to start infecting those in the labs. "Come out Savato, I know you linger here…"

* * *

Derek: RandomButLoved - I have my reasons why I covered up, no worries. I'm not turning bad, I promise!

FireCacodemon: Dunno about that...

Derek: FireCacodemon!

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all we have time for. This is probably feeling a little rushed but I attended my Grandad's funeral today so that's why this Author's Note is kinda rushed.

Derek: We'll be back again on the 3/07/2017.


	68. Chapter 62 - Squeaking Savato

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Not much to say, so on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 62:

Squeaking Savato

" _WE'VE JUST RECEIVED SOME BREAKING NEWS! LOCAL POLICE HAVE CORDONED OFF THE EIDOTH RESEARCH FACILITY. THIS INVESTIGATION MAY BE LINKED TO RECENT BIO-TERRORIST ACTIVITIES. INVESTIGATORS ARE NOW ENTERING THE BUILDING, AND WE'LL RETURN WITH MORE DETAILS AS SOON AS THEY BECOME AVAILABLE! STAY TUNED TO CHANNEL…_ " Robert turned the radio off in his office. He was aware that everyone else was going to have the radio on as well, determined to hear what was going to happen now that things felt like they were going to end soon.

"…So it begins. I just wish we could have sent others there to assist but we have patients here that still need our help," Robert spoke softly. Sidney nodded.

"Good luck, Angie…and Derek," Sidney felt nervous but confident that Derek and Angie could end Delphi's reign of terror.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 62: Squeaking Savato

"Seems like they're in a bit of trouble…" Angie heard one of the members of the FBI say. She looked up and towards the lab where people were emerging while wearing protective clothing.

"It does look like a biohazard…Derek probably made the GUILT unstable just by being there…" Angie commented and the FBI member nodded. Angie didn't wait another second, she grabbed some protective gear from the FBI van and headed inside and started to search around for Derek. She knew that he wouldn't have had any protective gear and GUILT was desperately trying to infect him. With that combination, she needed to find Derek and give him protective gear before he became infected himself. Everyone else was more worried about getting the Delphi members arrested or moving the infected ones into a different area while they waited to be treated. They were pretty sure that some were escaping or had escaped but as long as they stopped the production of GUILT here, they could catch the others later. Angie continued to look around the base before she heard a familiar voice.

"Where's the research?!"

"Derek?" Angie followed where the voice was coming from.

"I-I-I don't know!"

"You're lying!"

"I promise I don't know!"

"I searched the whole library for Derek's research! Tell me where it is! I'll make it so being infected with GUILT is a blessing!" Angie swiftly ran into the room. The researcher reached for something nearby and managed to grab it. The researcher jabbed it into Derek's neck, the surgeon hissed and the sedative started to kick in, making Derek's body relaxed and his mood calm. Derek was soon pushed off the researcher and the researcher scrambled away. Angie made her way over to Derek and noticed that his eyes were returning to normal.

"Think you got what you deserve," Angie frowned and removed the syringe from his neck.

"Nurse…Thompson…?" Derek asked confused.

"I'm here, Derek." Angie gave him a smile before Derek wrapped his arms around her, making sure to hold her close. "You probably shouldn't move much, you've been injected with what looks to be a sedative."

"Sedative to…calm researchers down…or put test subjects…to sleep…" Derek couldn't help but yawn under the effects of the sedative.

"What made the GUILT unstable?"

"It's…unstable…?"

"Yes, it's unstable…was it just your presence?"

"Just…wanna lay down…for a while…" Derek whined while he rested his head on Angie's shoulder. It wasn't long before they heard a crash and the panting of a researcher.

"That researcher…He's infected with GUILT!" Angie cried out, just hearing those words gave Derek a new found burst of energy.

"Do you have any medical tools?" Derek asked her, letting her go and looking towards the researcher.

"You think I'd come here without being prepared? Well, first things first…" she handed him protective clothing. "Make sure YOU don't become infected with GUILT first." She watched as Derek slipped on the protective clothing, thin but protective meant easy mobility. Derek got himself ready before Angie handed him his tools.

"Thank you, get the anaesthesia ready…We'll need to operate immediately."

"We're going in blind?" Angie asked Derek who shook his head.

"No, I have a feeling we'll be going up against Savato."

"Yes, Doctor!" Angie smiled and walked over to the researcher and got the anaesthesia ready for him.

"Injecting yourself with your own research, you're an idiot," Derek sighed. "His name is Ludwig Milan…" Derek paused as something stirred. Now he was getting a better look at him he felt something stirring in his memories…but it was still too blurry to really remember anything. Derek started to examine the body more.

"Something wrong?" Angie asked but Derek shook his head.

"No…"

"Forget…about me…I'm already…dead…" Ludwig groaned as he started to lose consciousness but still managed to hang on. "Those bastards…they…betrayed us…!"

"No, GUILT unstable is my plan," Derek informed Ludwig but he was too weak to do anything.

"The…professor…"

"Conserve your strength," Angie spoke softly as they gently lay Ludwig down on the floor.

"Help…Professor…Blackwell…He doesn't…deserve to die…like th-" Ludwig was soon out.

"His vitals are dropping fast! What should we do?" Angie asked Derek.

"Do what we do best, operate and exterminate GUILT," Derek smiled as he started to administer painkillers into Ludwig to try and calm down the body so that no complications occurred while tackling the last strain of GUILT. "Don't worry, once we're finished with Ludwig, we'll find Professor Blackwell and save him too."

"Right," Angie smiled slightly.

"Let's move him onto a table and get ready."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 62: Squeaking Savato

"I contacted headquarters…" Angie started before she frowned.

"But there wasn't any matching data." Derek finished off her sentence and Angie nodded.

"You knew that already, didn't you?"

"Yes, I don't know how to handle Savato so we'll be going in blind once more. We'll have to figure it out on the way."

"So many GUILT operations…most of them were blind…"

"This should be the last strain…but guessing by how many squeaky voices I can just about here…probably the immature variant. The Mature variant is still somewhere else."

"Might…be in my Father…"

"Then we better wrap this up and find him. I don't even want to know what they've done with the idea of capped vitals."

"Did…you release the GUILT?" Angie asked Derek.

"To be honest…there's a bit of a gap in my memories once again…" Angie noticed the disappointment in his voice. More memories locked away when he hadn't even unlocked the memories around Paraskevi. "But I think I know what's causing the blocked memories…I'll inform you about it when we're out of here."

"You better. What did you learn about Delphi?"

"Delphi seems to have a weird preoccupation with death…but at the same time, they don't actively encourage suicide, I haven't seen anything to prompt suicide unless the patient has been infected with Kyriaki for too long. Still, we should focus on the patient before my mind wanders away too far."

"Glad to work with you once more and you're back to normal," Angie smiled at him.

"Right, let's begin the operation!"

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 62: Squeaking Savato

"This place is crazy…but Mr. Milan said something about saving my father…I don't understand…Isn't my father a terrorist?"

"I saw sadness in his eyes when we first met…hidden sadness and regret…so his reasoning might be deeper than we understand," Derek informed Angie on a tiny bit of what he saw while he was here.

"Right…let's begin, Doctor. I want to find out what he meant," Angie handed Derek some antibiotic gel and the scalpel and Derek got to work. Disinfecting the area where GUILT was hiding before he made his incision. "Be careful, Doctor Stiles—anything could happen…"

Derek opened the left lung and saw long lacerations which were bleeding. Angie handed him the sutures and Derek got to work stitching the lacerations close to stop the bleeding. He was glad that it wasn't anything too serious to start with but that could easily change when the GUILT emerged from hiding. Just before he could finish suturing up the smallest laceration, the GUILT crawled out of the patient. Tiny dark blue spider-like GUILT bodies with thin orange legs emerged and started to run all over the lung. There was five in total.

"What the…? It's GUILT! What is that?"

"Immature Savato, laser please," Derek spoke calmly as he put the sutures down and took the laser that Angie was offering him. He switched it on when over the immature Savato bodies. They were quickly burnt by the laser and defeated. Placing the laser down, Derek sutured up the last laceration.

"It isn't over…The Chiral readings are still too high," Angie warned Derek who nodded and waited with the laser in hand. A laceration formed and more immature Savato emerged but Derek was quick enough to get some of them before too many had emerged. "Ugh! It's back…I don't feel so well."

"If you want, I can handle this on my own if you need some air?"

"No, I have to face this…"

"The option is there if you need it." The operation continued. Derek incinerated the bodies that escaped and moved to suture up laceration. He wasn't quick enough as another laceration formed and more bodies crawled out from the open wound. As soon as they emerged, a large number of Savato bodies started gathering together and appeared to be making something.

"They're gathering together…What's going on?" Angie asked confused as she watched while Derek incinerated the Savato bodies which weren't gathering. Another laceration formed and more bodies crawled out. It was exactly like a horror film as insects were crawling out from open wounds. Once the gathering Savato bodies were finished, a large blue bodied Savato had formed and the vitals took a plunge. "His…His vitals are dropping fast! This shouldn't be happening! Wha…Everything's dropping! His condition is entirely deteriorated!"

"Simulation seven…capped vitals…" Derek sadly informed Angie.

"I'm aware…Is that blue GUILT causing it?"

"Most likely."

"Kill that one first!" Angie exclaimed as Derek aimed the laser at the Savato. He made sure that one was defeated first as he feared that if he left it for too long, it'll explode and many tiny Savato bodies would appear and overwhelm Derek. He was glad that Savato squeaked more than talked. While the squeaking was irritating due to how high pitched it was, he was glad that he couldn't hear any voices all talking at the same time. He wasn't even sure how their Father could handle all the chatting GUILT bodies. It felt like waves and waves of immature Savato were coming as they didn't seem to end. While they formed another blue Savato, Derek brought the vitals up until they plummeted down once more due to the blue Savato. He took out three blue Savato in the end before he had things under control and incinerated the remaining Savato bodies. Sutured up the lacerations and pumped stabiliser into the patient's body to bring the vitals back up again. Eventually, the lungs were safe once more.

"I think he's in the clear now."

"It's strange to think that you're the reason for GUILT…and my father helping to re-create it…" Angie admitted.

"Just be glad we weren't working together at the start of this, the world really would be in trouble."

"You're right." Derek used the antibiotic gel to disinfect the incision before he placed a bandage on top of it, finishing the operation. "That was a strange GUILT, but at least we know how to handle it, now."

"When in doubt, go for the laser," Derek laughed slightly making Angie laugh slightly too.

"Yes, the laser is effective, so treatment is actually pretty simple. Do you think it was still in development when the authorities located the laboratory?" Angie asked Derek who shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry but I believe mature Savato's been around for a while…" Derek admitted to Angie. She sighed and nodded, agreeing with Derek.

"Well, nice work Doctor Stiles."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 62: Squeaking Savato

The police had watched the operation and were removing Ludwig to Caduceus to rest and recover from GUILT. Both Derek and Angie knew that he was going to be asked questions about Delphi when he could talk but that wouldn't be for a while. Derek turned his attention on Angie once Ludwig had been removed from the room.

"Should we go and find your father?"

"Yes…he must be in deeper."

"Let's go."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, the next chapter is the big battle against Savato~

Derek: That...is something I'm looking forward to.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - I don't think Derek will be happy if he found out that he's made the GUILT unstable but he won't know. If Derek was bad...Delphi Derek needs to be born!

Derek: No, Delphi Derek doesn't need to be born!

FireCacodemon: Anyway, glad you liked the recorded message. Hope you enjoy the next chapter~

Derek: Delphi Derek better not be born...

FireCacodemon: *Hand on Derek's shoulder.* Well, that's all we have for this chapter. We'll be back again tomorrow on the 8/07/2017.

Derek: Bye!


	69. Chapter 63 - The Parasitic Form of Death

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to the next chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: The last chapter for me in the book but we still have the special chapter to go!

Angie: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 63:

The Parasitic Form of Death, Savato

"There's something important you need to know…" Derek admitted while they walked further into the Delphi research lab while looking for Professor Blackwell.

"What do you mean?" She questioned Derek, a puzzled look grew on her face.

"We did some tests on me and discovered that there's a pathogen living inside me." Angie stopped walked, making Derek stop too.

"You mean…you're infected with GUILT?"

"That's the thing, if it was GUILT, it would have killed me by now. It's done so with the other hosts so why should I be any different?"

"Have…you ever felt different?" Angie questioned Derek. It was his turn to look puzzled at her. He thought for a while before he nodded slightly.

"Now that you mention it, there have been times when I felt something else take my place but I've never known what happened after that…"

"Like the GUILT have started to possess people, maybe it's doing the same?"

"Maybe…anyway, we can worry about that later. We've got to find your Father and save him."

"Right," Angie nodded in agreement and they moved further in.

Walking around the pharmaceutical research facility, Angie kept an eye on Derek, he shouldn't have been able to shrug off a drug like that but he had told her that they discovered something inside him which might be taking the effects on itself rather than letting Derek take it himself. Questions rose about what the pathogen wanted but the biggest was that neither of them were sure what it wanted. If it wanted to kill him then it would have done so by now instead of just waiting. If it didn't want to kill him…then what was it waiting for? Delphi's tests were able to detect a pathogen inside Derek in the first place…Caduceus' tests couldn't even detect that. Angie was going to see if Caduceus could upgrade their tests to try and find the pathogen and remove it. Derek stopped at a door, Angie stopped too.

" _You're getting warmer~_ " Derek heard Savato hiss with excitement. Reaching for the handle, Derek opened the door and walked inside, Angie following behind him.

"Professor," Derek said as he saw Professor Blackwell waiting for them.

"You've kept me waiting for too long. Someone of your ability should have found me earlier," Kenneth smiled at Derek.

"Am I speaking to Savato or Professor Blackwell?" Derek asked him.

"You're speaking to Savato, but that won't be for much longer." Kenneth smiled.

"You're right, we're going to be killing you to save Professor Blackwell."

"Heh…I think you're confused, but no matter…It's too late~" Blackwell smiled but Derek shook his head.

"That isn't true. We saved your colleague and we can save you."

"Father was disappointed by how quickly you stopped my brothers and sisters…You found ways to kill all six strains. If I wasn't a disease, I would congratulate on your surgical abilities, but I'm nothing like the other strains! Now that I've infected this host, this facility means nothing! I'm perfect! You coming here only made me move quicker!"

"…" Derek remained quiet.

"Then again, you made us unstable because you were angry that you couldn't find your research…No, that was the pathogen living inside of you that triggered this~"

"Doesn't matter if I've caused this, I'm going to finish it. I'm a Doctor, killing you and saving Professor Blackwell is my job." Angie watched Derek before there was a change in Kenneth. He seemed to have pushed Savato out of control but for how long?

"Please…forget me…I'm…a sinner…not worth…saving…" He struggled to say.

"Father!" Angie cried out.

"I've got my own sins to repay to society just like you have. That's why I'm going to save you, so I've taken another step in repaying my sin," Derek admitted. "You being caught up in this mess if my fault, that cannot be changed now but I'm not letting GUILT claim another life when I can help!"

"Why did you help create GUILT!?" Angie yelled at her father. "You threw away your reputation, your life…even your family! Why, father!?" Angie felt tears forming in her eyes, she wanted answers on his actions, she wanted the truth.

"Angie…" Kenneth started before Savato took back control. "Sorry to break up the reunion but I've got a host to kill and a surgeon who's a threat."

"Savato! Derek'll make you pay for this!" Angie roared at Savato, wiping away her tears to glare daggers at Savato. "What makes you think that a stupid little nurse like you can help this surgeon defeat me?"

"What's the job of a nurse, Angie?" Derek asked her calmly.

"It's my job to help people…and I do it proudly! I refuse to watch you destroy my father any longer!" Angie spoke with pride in her voice, determination to get it through to Savato but it wasn't any use.

"Watch you destroy my father? Oh, I can do that and I'll make it into a show, just for you~" Savato let out an evil cackle. "You cannot defeat Death, it is not of this world~"

"Well then, let's see if Death is really on your side or not. Angie, begin the anaesthesia," Derek requested. Angie nodded and started to administer it. "We'll start operating as soon as it takes effect. Get ready, Angie. This is going to be our toughest operation yet."

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 63: The Parasitic Form of Death, Savato

"The Chiral reaction indicates that Savato…is on his heart," Angie informed Derek when the test came back.

"Angie, will you be okay?" Derek asked Angie.

"I saw a lot of my father's back…Just letting my mind wander, I can still see him sitting at his desk in the study. If I tried to speak with him, he's say that he was too busy. His own daughter…And, he wouldn't even turn around to face me…and then, he left us…He turned his back on us once and for all. Was this what he left us for? Was this worth abandoning his own family!?" Angie demanded an answer and that was something that Derek couldn't give.

"…" Derek decided to remain quiet when he saw more tears in her eyes.

"He…abandoned us…But…He's still my father…Please…save him…Doctor…"

"When he wakes, I'm sure he'll providing you the answers you seek. When he recovers, he'll repay the sins he's created and I'll repay mine. I won't let you die!"

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 63: The Parasitic Form of Death, Savato

"Doctor, whatever happens…give it everything you've got, okay? Let's get started," Angie took a deep breath before she handed him the antibiotic gel and the scalpel. Derek took the tools off her but looked at her.

"I'll do everything I can to save him," Derek informed her softly, smiling behind his mask as he dipped his fingers into the antibiotic gel and disinfected the area where he was going to make his incision. Once done, Derek got the scalpel ready, pressed it into Kenneth's skin and made his incision, opening the patient to reveal the heart where Derek knew Savato was. What Derek uncovered was horrific.

"This is Savato…How could either of you create such a thing?!" Angie exclaimed when she saw what Savato had done. There on the beating heart was a web, entangling the heart and on top of the web was a circular body looking like a spider. A tiny purple head was visible and the body was coated in something which was giving off some sort of gas. It was just sitting there, at the centre of the web like a spider waiting for its prey, a prey that would never come.

"I was stupid. Anyway, laser please?" Derek asked as he was handed the laser.

"Attack the centre one!" Angie ordered Derek and he did so. Switching on the laser and aimed it at Savato it giggled and moved away quickly.

"It's ineffective! It can dodge all of our attacks…"

"Then let's ignore it for now and attack the web. Scalpel please?" Derek asked and Angie passed a scalpel over to Derek. As soon as Angie let go, Angie's phone buzzed. Taking out the phone her eyes widened and opened the text message. "What is it?"

"Just received Dr. Niguel's analysis. Essentially, the 'web' directly nullifies the victim's heartbeat. It steals the pulse to create energy for its own uses. So basically, Savato is a parasitic form of death itself. He can't think of a way to stop it himself but I'm sure you can."

"If it uses energy from the heartbeat using the web, then getting rid of the web will prevent it from stealing any more energy."

"Then get cutting."

"Right," Derek pressed his scalpel onto one of the strings of the web. As soon as the scalpel touched the web tiny streams of a white mist came off but Derek managed to cut through the web.

" _Look at your knife~_ " Savato giggled. Looking a little confused, Derek took the scalpel out from the patient and looked at it.

"Yes, it worked! …Wait, what happened to the scalpel?" Angie asked confused.

"Must have been a chemical reaction between the metal in the scalpel and the thread that Savato creates. It started to melt once the two connected. I hope you brought spares?"

"Naturally, I brought spares of everything. Better to be prepared than not," she winked at Derek and moved to fetch him another scalpel. "Well, we'll just have to deal with it, I guess. Keep cutting when I give you one."

" _You're right about the chemical reaction, and just like you're going to give everything you've got, I'm going to do everything I can to stop you. You better have a lot of knives~"_

"Oh, we do." Derek was handed another scalpel and he made another cut on the web, cutting it. Savato shuffled along the web without a care in the world, watching Derek's actions. With another thread cut, Savato still hadn't done anything yet which only made Derek worried on what it was capable of doing.

"The third one has been cut. What happens if we cut them all?" Angie asked.

"Let's find out?"

" _This is kinda entertaining…_ " Savato hissed as it watched Derek cut the threads, the scalpel melt and a new scalpel was there to replace the melted one. Once the web was destroyed, Savato giggled while it created another web on the heart.

"You can't give up, Doctor!" Derek got back to work, using the scalpels that Derek needed to cut the web. She could tell that Derek was slightly bored that Savato wasn't really doing anything. He got through another web without Savato doing anything. The third web could hopefully provide something more entertaining than what he was having now.

"Has there been a shift?" Derek asked.

"Yes, there's a shift in the Chiral readings, don't stop now!" Derek got through another web without any problems. Savato made another web much to Angie's dismay. "It has to end sometime…Hang in there!" Another web was gone. "You destroyed the Savato web. I think that did it."

" _Now what~?_ " Savato asked as it started to move quickly all over the heart.

"I think it's about time we got that coating off, don't you?" Derek smiled as he picked up the laser and aimed it at Savato. Angie's phone pinged again, stopping Derek from doing anything.

" _I won't let you!"_

"Victor better let me know that the laser is now effective."

"Shh. If the web is destroyed, it can't continue absorbing energy. That should allow you to neutralise its corrosive protective layer. So yeah, laser is fine now." Angie smiled as Derek started to laser the Savato body on the heart. As soon as the laser hit the pathogen, Derek felt the protective layer weakening but Savato wasn't having that. Savato hissed and created a laceration on the heart. Out from the laceration came mini Savato bodies, much like the bodies on the researcher from before.

"That's better," Derek smiled innocently as he lasered the smaller bodies, sutured up the laceration and went back to incinerating Savato's protective coating.

" _Oh, you want more?"_ Savato questioned before it repeated its actions. Once again, Derek burnt the smaller Savato bodies before suturing up the laceration. After Derek was done suturing up the laceration, Savato giggled and created three more lacerations before Derek switched the laser on and burnt some more of Savato's coat off. Once more, another laceration and mini Savato bodies appeared. The steps repeated until he needed to increase the vitals up. Injecting stabiliser into the patient's body to bring the vitals back up which Savato was draining. He switched back to the laser and burnt off more of the protective layer. The battle continued on until Derek had removed all of its coating, defeated all the mini Savato that Savato was summoning and sutured up the lacerations.

"We're through the outer layer!"

"Now's the best chance we have at attacking Savato directly, scalpel please?" Derek asked and Angie handed him the scalpel. He stabbed Savato with the scalpel.

" _HISSSSSSSS!_ " Savato screeched and hissed as Derek removed the scalpel, it wasn't any surprise to him that the scalpel had melted once more from the fluids in Savato's body. Savato quickly moved around as it generated another protective coating on itself.

"Chiral reaction is decreasing…It's in your hands, Doctor Stiles~" Angie smiled. They were winning against Savato. Derek was saving her father! The battle continued. Derek worked hard and as fast as he could to defeat Savato. Reducing the number of small Savato, treating lacerations, using the laser on Savato's protective layer while increasing vitals when needed. Derek could see that Savato was pushing him but he knew that Savato could do more. After all, he felt that this was a copy and not the original Savato. He didn't say anything otherwise Savato really would try and be as impossible as possible. Once again, Derek got through another protective layer and stabbed Savato with the scalpel, only for it to generate another layer and multiple smaller Savato bodies to be creating a blue Savato body. Once the layer was created, Victor stormed into the room.

"Looks like it's working…Pretty good, Derek."

"Victor!? Chief!? When did you get here?" Angie asked confused and shocked at the same time. Derek didn't dare look up, he was busy watching Savato.

"We rushed over to give you this…" Victor handed Angie a glass vial filled with a strange black liquid. "It's medicine for Savato," Victor informed Angie.

"The researcher you saved helped us design the necessary serum," Sidney informed Angie when he saw her confused look.

"He collapsed right after that, but hey, we got what we wanted. I guarantee this'll work, though. Inject it into the GUILT."

"I'll do that when I've got things under control and the protective coat is off," Derek got back to work. Burning the smaller bodies that were running amok and sorting out the vitals. Once that was done, Derek kept the laser on Savato for as long as possible, desperate to get rid of the coat as soon as possible. He ignored the smaller bodies running around until a blue one formed, then he incinerated that and increased the vitals. It continued until the layer was off.

"Chiral reaction is low…Finish it off with the injection!" She handed Derek a syringe with the anti-Savato medicine into Savato.

" _I'll…kill…him…too…_ " Savato hissed before it dug its feet into the heart and created nine lacerations in the circle around it.

"No!" Angie cried out as the vitals plummeted down to thirty before Savato moved and created more lacerations.

"Dammit…You're not getting away! Professor Blackwell is going to live!" Derek felt the power of the Healing Touch activate. Time started to slow down but when he tried to inject Savato with the medicine, it always managed to move away. It was still too fast for him.

"C'mon…stay on top of it…" Derek was suturing lacerations while increasing the vitals as much as possible before Savato could make another turn…which wasn't long at all. He couldn't stay on top of it.

" _You…wanted…me…to…go…all…out…I…shall!_ " Savato screeched as it created laceration after laceration after laceration.

'His healing touch has already activated…and he still can't stop Savato…' Angie felt tears forming in her eyes at the thought that Derek couldn't save her father. He was fighting so hard to keep him alive in what looked to be a losing battle. Sidney and Victor could only watch as Derek was doing everything he could.

"I…I can't…I can't…lost him!" Derek muttered as sweat was starting to trickle down his skin. "I have…to save…him…for Angie…"

'I have to keep Derek calm or Savato will take this opportunity to strike!' Angie wiped away the tears in her eyes and moved from in front of Derek to by his side. She gently placed her hand on his, causing for him to look at her. "I believe in you. I know you can do this. I forgive you." Angie felt some warmth radiating from Derek's hand. She slowly let go of his hand. "What…if you tried it twice?" Angie asked Derek.

" _I'll…still…infect…others!_ " Savato struggled to say. " _I'll…create…more…lacerations…!"_

"I…can try?" Lifting his left hand, Derek drew the star. Once the star was complete, time froze completely. Savato stopped movie along with everything else around him. His eyes were burning like crazy but he couldn't let Angie down. Savato was still, there were no blood moving out from the open lacerations, the vitals were 'stuck' at seventy-seven…He couldn't look around anymore, he needed to finish this up quickly, picking up the sutures, he started to stitch up every laceration that Savato had created. Once they were all treated, Derek increased the vitals before he picked up a spare syringe and injected Savato. "I won't let Angie down. I won't let that happen, ever again! No disease is incurable…I'll never accept that!" Savato soon started darting all over the heart, screeching in pain as the medicine kicked in. It travelled around the organ before eventually, it was defeated. Using the forceps, Derek picked up the body and moved it onto the tray. Once it had been removed, time started to flow once more.

"Chiral reaction has disappeared! D-Dad…We did it…" The tears were returning to Angie's eyes. "Dr. Stiles saved you…" Derek sutured up the incision he made earlier before disinfecting the stitches and placed the bandage on. "Thank you, Derek…Thank you so much…"

"It looks like we finally won the war against GULT. It's over." Sidney breathed a sigh of relief but Derek wasn't so sure it was all over just yet. Sure, they could now treat all the strains but there were probably patients all over the world that still needed treatment, as well as the Delphi HQ where their Father was based.

"It took you long enough, Stiles…But, you've earned that Healing Touch," Victor smiled at Derek too.

"I'm proud to be your assistant and I'm proud of you, Doctor Stiles~" Angie smiled happily.

Trauma Center: The GUILT War – Chapter 63: The Parasitic Form of Death, Savato

"Victor and I will carry Professor Blackwell out," Sidney informed Derek and Angie, they both nodded. Slinging one arm over Sidney and Victor's shoulder, they carried Kenneth out. Angie watched with worry over her father that she didn't even notice how Derek was. Derek looked incredibly pale, he was just feeling incredibly weak after that operation. The battle with Savato went from easy to hard but Derek pushed himself, he couldn't have let Angie down and he couldn't have let Savato win. It wasn't long before his vision faded to darkness, with a small smile, Derek let himself become swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Glad you liked the chapter, I just imagined the Immature Savato squeaking while playing through the operation. Yes, Derek and Angie are back together again~ Hopefully they stay together~

Derek: Well, that's all we have time for. We'll be back again for the Anniversary chapter for this story which won't have anything to do with what is currently going on. According to FireCacodemon, it's going to be my birthday and FireCacodemon'll do something to make it exciting for you all.

FireCacodemon: So here's what's going on. **Anniversary** Chapter will be on 10/07/2017 while the **Special** Chapter will be on 12/07/2017.

Derek: Well, that's all we have time for. We'll be back again soon~

FireCacodemon: Yes~ Bye~


	70. Anniversary Chapter - 1 Year

FireCacodemon: Today marks the one year anniversary of me writing this book! Yay!

Derek: As usual, Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: There's going to be a big soppy note at the end of the chapter so I'm just going to let you all read. Enjoy~

* * *

Anniversary Chapter:

Derek's Birthday

"So, what have you gotten Derek for his birthday?" Tyler asked Angie as he came up to her. Angie slowly placed her cup of coffee down on the table and looked at Tyler with an expression of shock and confusion. When was Derek's birthday? If it was coming up so soon, why didn't Derek seem excited about it or even told her about it? "He…didn't tell you, did he?" Tyler asked her, his face a little sad.

"No…he didn't tell me. When is it?" Angie asked him, pulling up the calendar on her computer. She needed to know exactly how long she had before Derek's birthday arrived.

"His birthday is on the tenth of July, wanna hear what I got him?" Tyler asked Angie.

"Sure, that'll give me an idea on what I can get him." Angie agreed to hearing what Tyler had gotten him.

"I got my hands on a first edition biology book, it was expensive and I know Derek's bookshelf is full of them," Tyler smiled happily, proud that he managed to get hold of a present like that. Angie wondered if she could have gotten Derek a biology book but seeing how many he did have on the shelf of his bookcase, decided against it. Tyler's also gotten him one so she needed to go for something different.

"I dunno what to get Derek…" Angie admitted.

"You're a clever one, you'll think of something. I'm sure. Well, good luck. Oh by the way, we're all going for drinks at the pub on his B-day, we'll be dragging Derek there~" Tyler must have noticed Derek returning and left before he said anything else. Derek returned to his office, watching Tyler leave confused before he looked at the papers in front of him.

"Alright, test results are back, looks like another case of Kyriaki, the most common strain of GUILT..." Derek half muttered. Angie couldn't help but smile.

"Well, have they been booked into the OR?" Angie asked Derek who nodded.

"The only slot available is an hour, so Miss Skyla will be closely monitored. Her parents have been called and they'll be coming in when they can," Derek informed Angie who nodded.

"You're on the ball today."

"I just wanna get this shift over and done with so I can go back home and play with Gemma~" Derek smiled.

"Were you playing with her this morning?" Angie asked with a smile on her face, Derek nodded happily. Angie continued to work with Derek for the rest of the day while she tried to think of something to gift Derek on his birthday, thankfully she had a lot of time before it came to Derek's birthday. She smiled, an idea had formed in her head.

 _Tenth of July two thousand and seventeen._

Angie knocked on Derek's door and waited. He never did answer right away and Gemma often came to the window to see who it was before Derek arrived at the door to answer. Angie couldn't help but feel a little bit impatient now that she knows it was Derek's birthday. She made sure that she came earlier so that she could talk to Derek before they arrived at work. It would have been nicer to talk to Derek as a friend instead of just calling him by his title. A shuffling later and the door opened revealing a scruffy Stiles.

"You're here early…" Derek spoke through a yawn. Angie couldn't help but chuckle seeing Derek in this state.

"May I come in?" Angie asked, Derek nodded and moved over to let Angie in, nodding her head, she slipped inside where Gemma was waiting for her.

"Meow~" Gemma walked to Angie's legs and brushed herself against Angie.

"Gemma's in a good mood," Angie reached down to the feline and extended her hand, letting Gemma sniff it.

"I'm just…going to go and get ready…" Derek yawned once more, his body feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep that he had. The guilt that had been bubbling in his conscious had spilt into his sleep, creating a rather terrifying nightmare. Hearing Derek yawn a second time, Angie looked over towards the surgeon and frowned.

"Are you okay? Have you been sleeping well?" Angie asked him before he walked away from the room. Derek paused and turned his attention towards her.

"I'm okay, just had an uneasy night."

"Was it a nightmare?" Angie asked but Derek shook his head.

"Just felt too hot last night," Derek admitted to her.

"It does feel pretty hot in the house, are all the windows open?"

"All of them are, they'll be shut before we head to work. Anyway, I better go and get ready for work." Angie nodded with a smile on her face, letting her play with Gemma while Derek got himself ready for work.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Anniversary Chapter: Derek's Birthday

"Alright, this is Mr. Klich, he was brought in this morning and had been complaining about chest pains the day before. Chiral test came back positive of Kyriaki located in the stomach, immediate removal is required," Leslie brought Derek and Angie over to their first patient and operation of the day. Mr. Klich looked to be around the age of thirty-five with a dark-brown skin tone, short black hair with a simple beard and moustache combination, he was asleep by the time Derek and Angie had arrived.

" _Here to come and take me out~?_ " Kyriaki questioned Derek.

"Is there a theatre slot open?" Derek asked Leslie who nodded.

"There's always a slot open in case of a GUILT infection," Leslie happily informed Derek.

"I'm allowed to take that slot then, good because the sooner we get Kyriaki out, the better it'll be."

" _Ignoring me now? That's called rude~_ " Kyriaki teased Derek but he wasn't going to let that stop him from doing his job. He could easily keep calm and just ignore the Kyriaki until they were in the operation theatre. " _Good, because I have a surprise from you, from Father specifically._ "

"From…Father?" Derek muttered.

"Kyriaki talking to you?" Angie asked him in which he nodded in response.

"Says it's got a surprise for me…from its Father specifically."

"That…doesn't sound good…"

"No, so we're just going to have to be on our toes through the operation, are they ready for us?"

"Yes, they're ready. We'll also skip the briefing, seeing as we already know what we're doing."

"Any possible complications?" Derek looked at Leslie, she shook her head. "Alright, let's get him into theatre and remove Kyriaki."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Anniversary Chapter: Derek's Birthday

Derek and Angie entered the operation theatre where their patient was waiting for them, along with the Kyriaki. Mr. Klitch's vitals were at a good ninety before Derek began the operation, indicating that he was healthy and his body was struggling to battle the Kyriaki instead of it being unhealthy letting Kyriaki win easier.

"Kyriaki seems to be the most common GUILT strain we've encountered, wonder why?" Angie asked Derek as she handed him the anti-biotic gel. Taking the gel, Derek dipped his fingers in and withdrew them to disinfect the area.

"Probably because it's the first strain, so there's more Kyriaki bodies than there is other GUILT?" Derek wasn't sure the reason but it was the best reply he could come up with. "Scalpel please," he offered his hand and Angie gently placed the scalpel on his hand and watched as Derek's fingers curled around the familiar instrument. It had gotten to the point where the scalpel was just an extension for Derek to wield. She watched as Derek made his incision and opened the patient.

Opening the patient to get a closer look at the stomach made Derek go pale. Angie blinked in confusion before she looked down at the stomach and noticed that the lacerations made letters. The letters were: S. Happy Birthday Doctor/Derek Stiles. Just there, under the letters made from lacerations was the family of Kyriaki. The mature strain was wagging its tail while the five little immature forms were happily swimming around on top of the organ. This clearly wasn't a normal operation.

" _Like it?_ " Kyriaki asked Derek.

"Doctor Stiles…?" Angie asked as she watched the vitals decrease. "What are you waiting for?"

"Right…let's get this done. Drain please?" Derek asked and Angie handed him the drain. Switching it on, he started to drain away all the blood pools that had formed from the open deep lacerations. The deep lacerations were mainly on the H with it made from three deep lacerations while for P, B, for Ds it was just the only part of the letter that was straight. Smaller lacerations tried to make up the curve of the letters and it was a nice attempt. Once the blood had been drained from the deep lacerations, Derek quickly switched to the forceps and closed the lacerations before grabbing the sutures and suturing them up before the blood could resurface.

" _Hey, that's not nice!"_ The mature Kyriaki growled before it started to move. " _Guess you have to take us all on at the same time!_ "

"Finally, a challenge," Derek smiled behind his mask as Angie pumped vitals into the patient as she had noticed that they had decreased a lot while Derek was busy. Derek picked up the laser and started to laser the immature Kyriaki as they were weaker than the mature Kyriaki. He heard the hissing of the immature Kyriaki as they were incinerated by the laser but they were creating multiple lacerations which needed to be treated. Derek sutured up the lacerations as quickly as he could before he could focus on the mature Kyriaki.

" _You killed them!_ "

"You infected my patient."

" _We need a host to survive!_ "

"My personal job is to eliminate you." So the battle between Kyriaki and Doctor started, Derek worked quickly to defeat the strain. Moving between sutures, ultrasound, scalpel, sutures, stabiliser, laser and using the antibiological gel. Angie could only stand back and watch, it was amazing to see how much Derek had grown up while fighting against the GUILT, it made Angie proud to call him her Doctor. Once the Kyriaki had been defeated, Derek used the forceps to move their defeated bodies onto a separate tray, ready for them to be transported to Victor's lab.

"Excellent work Doctor Stiles~" Angie smiled as Derek sutured up the incision, disinfected the area and placed the bandage on. With another job done, Derek breathed a sigh of relief. "Even GUILT knew it was your birthday…"

"That's kinda scary to think about. Whoever is creating GUILT knows it's my birthday…"

"Why…didn't you tell me?" Angie asked.

"We've been busy with GUILT…it completely slipped my mind."

"You just generally forgot?"

"Yeah…" He nervously scratched the back of his head before he started laughing. "I never did remember my birthday."

"It's a good thing then Tyler didn't forget."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Anniversary Chapter: Derek's Birthday

Derek was worried but surprised that Tyler of all people remembered his birthday. He knew that the others wouldn't have known unless Tyler had told him but it was Kyriaki that reminded him that is was his birthday of all things. Angie was with him in his office, she was under orders from Tyler to keep Derek in his office until things were ready for them at the pub, something that Angie didn't mind waiting for. She was just glad that Derek didn't know what was happening. It was going to be a pleasant surprise when he got to see what they had all prepared for him without him even knowing. The only issue was…the waiting was starting to get to Derek. Sitting down at his desk with his fingers tapping a rhythm which sounded like horses were galloping on his desk and it was starting to annoy Angie but she kept quiet about it. She knew what she needed to do.

"Anything you're wishing for?" Angie asked Derek, trying to take his mind off the wait. The tapping stopped as Derek looked over to her.

"Like a birthday wish?"

"Yeah, or just any wish."

"I often wished that I could see Dad and Tama once more, even if I knew it was impossible, I still made the wish. It has kinda come true since Dad's started to turn up when I need him."

"What's he like?" Angie asked.

"From what I can remember when he was alive, he was probably one of the more lively dads I've seen. Constantly picking me up and playing with me when he came back from work. I just remember one night when I had a nightmare and Mum was out…he heard me screaming because I thought there was a monster under my bed. He came into the room and when I explained, he smiled and crawled under my bed and pretended to punish the monster. He did a different voice and when he was finished, he said that the monster was sorry and won't scare me again," Derek smiled fondly at the memory before there was a knock on the door and Tyler arrived.

"Alright, let's go~" Tyler cried out cheerfully, the hospital was going to be in safe hands with the other members of staff there to watch over. If they needed anything then they would have to call Sidney.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Anniversary Chapter: Derek's Birthday

Tyler was buzzing with excitement just by taking Derek to the pub, they had spent a while getting the pub set up and ready for Derek to arrive. He heard Angie and Derek talking behind him something about wishes. "Alright, we're here~" Tyler smiled.

"Derek, you're going in first," Angie smiled and moved behind Derek, placing her hands on his shoulders she gently pushed Derek to the doors of the pub. As soon as the door opened Derek made his way inside to see that the whole pub was dark but waiting. Tyler and Angie followed in behind him and Tyler flicked on the light. Once the pub was lit up, everyone sprung up from their hiding places and pulled the ends of their party poppers.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered before everyone started applauding. "Happy Birthday Derek!"

"Happy birthday, son~" Delilah came towards Derek and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug. "How's my son on his twenty-seventh birthday?"

"Struggling to accept that it's his birthday," Derek admitted which brought some laughter in the pub.

"Well dude, let's get the party started by opening up the presents~" Tyler smiled before Delilah handed Derek his first present. Derek looked down to see that the present had been wrapped up with some purple wrapping up paper with a golden bow placed on top. A little card was attached onto the present. Opening the little card, Derek smiled.

To my dearest son, happy 27th birthday. You've made me so proud. DS.

Smiling to himself, he started to undo the wrapping paper to find that he had hold of a mahogany box with a golden plaque screwed onto the front. "May this help you save patient's lives" he read on the plaque as he placed the box on a nearby table and removed the lid. Red velvet laced the inside but what caught Derek's attention the most was the silver, metallic object laying inside, protected by the velvet in the box. Derek carefully picked up the scalpel to examine it closer. It was an engraved scalpel with tiny version of organs engraved on the handle of the scalpel on one side and on the other side, his name was engraved. The scalpel looked beautiful. "Thank you, Mother," Derek smiled as he placed the scalpel back in the box and closed the box. He felt that it was too beautiful to use but it would defeat the point of it if he just left it in its box to collect dust.

"That's quite alright."

"Let's get this party started~!" Tyler demanded and everyone agreed. The party started.

Angie watched from the side lines as Derek became the centre of attention. It was positive attention too instead of negative attention he was often getting from the GUILT that he had to remove. She wanted to give Derek her present but she was too intimidated and embarrassed to do so. She had a special gift for him as well as a physical gift to give him. She looked back at Derek to see that Tyler was trying to get him to drink some alcohol but he wasn't having it. She was glad that Derek was denying the alcohol as they were going to be working together the following day. She didn't really want to smell the alcohol on him or handle him being drunk. While she wanted to know what that would be like, she didn't want to find out at the same time. Not since he has the knowledge and access to GUILT by Victor's lab.

"Everything okay Angie?" Derek asked Angie as he offered her a bottle of ice cold fruit juice.

"Yeah…enjoying the party?" She asked Derek.

"Not exactly a party man, wanna step outside for a bit?" Derek offered her a chance to have some alone time with him. She nodded and the two of them slipped away for the party.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Anniversary Chapter: Derek's Birthday

"I guess it's about time I gave you my gift, huh?" Angie asked Derek.

"Sure," Derek smiled at Angie.

"Close your eyes~" Angie smiled as she watched as Derek closed his eyes and held out his hands. Angie book out a small box from her pocket and gently placed it in his hands. "Alright, you can open them." Derek opened his eyes and examined the box. "Happy birthday~" She watched as Derek opened the box and looked inside. Inside was a medallion which matched the logo of Caduceus with a thin but strong chain around the loop at the top of the medallion.

"This is amazing, thank you~ I'll wear it to work."

"There's something else…" Angie admitted, her face turning slightly red.

"Hmm? What is it?" Derek looked at her confused.

"Well…" She reached up to Derek and gently placed her lips on Derek's lips, kissing him gently. She pulled away as quickly as she kissed him. "That's…the true birthday present." She smiled when she saw the blush on Derek's face.

* * *

FireCacodemon: And there we have it! Derek's birthday and probably the only one to get it. Unless I'm writing this fan-fiction for another whole year? I dunno. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their support either by reading, favourite, following, reviewing or reading it with others etc. If it weren't for you guys, the story probably wouldn't have gotten as far as it has done or wouldn't have evolved in the way that it has. Some of the stuff that happens in the story wasn't even planned like the GUILT starting to take over the host, that wasn't planned at all. I'm glad that it's been a year since I started writing this and finally putting my foot into the Trauma Center fan-fiction community like I have with this story instead of just writing one-shots (which I feel weren't that good). This story is probably one of the few stories I actually feel proud of and it's mainly because I have all of you to thank.

Derek: I don't think if we would have gotten as far as we have if we didn't have the dates for when the story actually got uploaded. The way FireCacodemon was writing the chapters, it possible would have been updated every day instead of every 5 days or other reason, like the GUILT first meeting chapters. This is probably the first fan-fiction that has had all the planning and deadlines put into it and it's clearly working with this one specifically. I know FireCacodemon's written other fanfictions that don't have deadlines (like a lot of them) and they've kinda been forgotten. With this, I don't feel like it can be forgotten because of all the planning and determination that FireCacodemon has to write and finish this.

FireCacodemon: To everyone who reviewed, again, thank you, without them I wouldn't have gotten this far. A huge thanks to RandomButLoved who's been reviewing near enough on every chapter that's come out and who's responded to the very few PMs that I sent out asking for what they've enjoyed and what they would like to see in the future. Nothing's set in stone but I do try and incorporate what they would like to see more of. If anyone does have an idea on what they want in the story or what they want as a side story then don't hesitate to PM me and we can discuss because I have a side story called Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - The Forgotten Chapters which has a few chapters based in this AU world but there's not much and when this story is finished, I'll probably write more for that story instead.

Derek: Think it's about time we wrap this up?

FireCacodemon: Yes, once again, a huge thank you for everyone supporting this story. It really means a lot to me. Remember, the last chapter of the book will be on the **12/07/2017**. Until then, have a good day and take care of yourself!

Derek: Right, take care now.


	71. The GUILT War - Special Chapter

FireCacodemon: Hi, welcome back to Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Alieen-Rose.

* * *

Special Chapter 6:

Goodbye Delphi

The Eidoth Pharmaceutical Laboratory was in chaos. "Attention all personnel! The laboratory has been contaminated. The GUILT is unstable. Seal all but the main entrance! Stand by for further instructions. I repeat…All personnel! The laboratory has been contaminated. The GUILT is unstable." A voice came over from the PA system, drawing all attention to the megaphone. Upon hearing the news, everyone started to panic, no one wanted to become infected with GUILT but just by being there, they were at risk of being infected. They all knew how dangerous GUILT was (although none of them could hear it) and if they had done something to upset them, they were in for trouble. Their research now was to help improve GUILT to make it more durable for when doctors came to try and cure them.

Nozomi sighed, she had a feeling that this was going to happen sooner or later, it was just a matter of time. She had read more of the book and when it mentioned that the researcher had made it possible for the GUILT to have some form of consciousness…it was possible that they had become self-aware and wanted to get out. She didn't really like that thought. She didn't like the idea of GUILT being able to think for themselves, she knew that they had programming in their cores thanks to the research but just being self-aware…GUILT was a 'living' thing, right? So why was she so unsure about GUILT having a consciousness or not. There was also the pathogen hidden in the research, Delphi had not managed to find it so they couldn't create it but the researcher already had. So, where's that one? So many questions and so little time. She was removed from her thoughts as Navel walked into the room carrying a file in his left hand. "…So, it all comes down to this, huh?" Navel nodded. "I assume this facility is finished, considering how many people know about GUILT, now."

"The Inner Circle is discussing how to proceed. However, you still have work to do," Navel informed Nozomi.

"You want me to take care of the GUILT responsible for this mess, I assume?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this…" Navel started before he stopped. Nozomi raised an eyebrow at him, unsure on what she should be expecting. No one seemed to know that she had taken the original research from the library and hoped that no one will. "There's a new member of Delphi here who's directly linked to the GUILT we've created. It's possible that his arrival has caused the GUILT to react negatively, that's a possible cause for the outbreak."

"A new member? I haven't seen anyone new."

"They've been assigned to work with Professor Blackwell or to rest in his new room. You wouldn't have seen him."

"Ah, I see."

"Anyway, the researcher your responsible for seems to have a GUILT isolated in his small intestine. His symptoms point to the GUILT strain called Kyriaki, but...we're still waiting on lab results. Professor Blackwell printed up some information that might help you prepare." Navel handed her the file. Nozomi took the file off Navel and started to read it. She knew a lot on Kyriaki but needed to play dumb so he didn't catch on she had the research.

"Understood. So…the Kyriaki strain causes multiple lacerations…hm…" she read. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle an operation like this. She had operated on the GUILT hosts but never directly on GUILT before. This was going to be a challenge. 'This is insane. How can I treat a body when they've turned against itself!? No, this is possible, if there's a doctor out there who's been treating GUILT to the point where just their presence here has caused the GUILT to react like this…then there's hope that I can do the same.' Nozomi reassured herself. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me. Still, I've never lost a patient - - I'm not about to start now."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 6: Goodbye Delphi

The researcher's name was J. Webber. He's been a researcher since the beginning of the project and it would be a shame to lose him now. He was probably one of the more healthier researchers that Nozomi had come across, good balanced diet, healthy bones and a nice body to go with it yet now she could see the damage that Kyriaki was causing, where his small intestine was, she could see the blood reaching the surface. The Kyriaki bodies were aggressive, they wanted something and they wanted something now.

"Professor Blackwell will be observing as well. Don't let us down, Weaver," Navel warned Nozomi.

"We're in a critical situation here, but try to concentrate on the patient," Kenneth warned Nozomi. He looked focused by Nozomi could see that occasionally, his mind drifted to something else for a second before returning to what was currently happening in front of him.

"Yes, professor. I read the packet you provided. You believe this patient has…Kyriaki?"

"The tests weren't conclusive, but everything we've been told seems to indicate Kyriaki, yes." Navel puffed out his chest slightly, trying to impress Professor Blackwell no doubt. "This is a weird case - - make sure that you don't get infected with it too."

"Understood. I think I can handle it…So, there's really only one thing I need to do here…Expel the Kyriaki." 'I get the feeling that this isn't going to be an easy operation…if what Navel said is true, this Kyriaki is going to be highly active. What the hell is going on?' Nozomi thought to herself before she looked between Navel and Professor Blackwell. "Bring I the patient…Let's begin the operation."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 6: Goodbye Delphi

The vitals were at ninety, a nice number to start at. Disinfecting the area, Nozomi made her incision and took a deep breath. This was going to be the first time she battled Kyriaki but by her gut feeling…this wasn't going to be the last time she was going to battle GUILT. Once inside, she found that there were three small lacerations on the intestine. Navel and Professor Blackwell watched.

"Ah hah. There's no mistaking it: these are defiantly the Kyriaki symptoms you described…" picking up the sutures, Nozomi started to stitch the lacerations together to prevent more blood loss. Once they were treated, Kyriaki made its attack. "I've confirmed Stage 1 Kyriaki bodies. I'm activating the ultrasound," she sutured up the lacerations before grabbing the ultrasound. The research said that Kyriaki preferred to burrow into the organ to attack but the packet that she had received from Professor Blackwell said that the Stage 1 Kyriaki bodies couldn't re-burrow back into the organ once they were out. Using the ultrasound to locate the Kyriaki bodies, she picked up the scalpel and made a small incision to draw the Kyriaki out. Three Kyriaki bodies came out, creating lacerations when they did. With the three bodies out, Nozomi picked up the laser and started to burn two of them, leaving the third one behind so she could treat the lacerations which were dropping the patient's vitals. 'These don't seem so bad…' Nozomi thought to herself while she worked. She reached over for the stabiliser and started to inject it into the patient. Once the vitals were high enough (and any lacerations treated from the Kyriaki) she moved onto lasering the last Kyriaki body. With it defeated, she smiled. Another laceration formed and three blue bodied pathogens wriggled out and started wandering around on the surface of the organ. "What the hell's going on!?" Nozomi exclaimed in shock as the vitals plummeted down from the high ninety-nine all the way down to thirty-six.

"His vitals…All his graphs are spiking!" Kenneth watched the graphs attached to the researcher.

"Professor Blackwell! What's happening to him!?" Nozomi asked for answers.

"There were some uncertainties in the Chiral reading for this patient…I believe we now know why."

"So what is it!?"

"…If we continue the pattern, this…would be called Savato." Navel watched the conversation in front of him, unable to join in himself.

"Pattern…?" Nozomi thought for a second before the answer hit her in the face. "This is another GUILT!?" Professor Blackwell nodded.

"Yes…I'm afraid this complicates the operation procedures. I need you to collect a sample of that GUILT at some point during treatment. Capture the GUILT, Dr. Weaver."

"Capture it? And how on Earth am I going to do that?" Nozomi watched the newly named Savato bodies waddle around on the intestine, just minding its own business.

"I will prepare a drug that should restrict the GUILT's movements for…a moment. I'll need some time - - please continue to treat the patient without harming the GUILT."

"Don't kill it, huh? Sure, that should only be nigh-impossible." Nozomi tried to keep herself under control but just watching them…her instinct is to kill them. They're GUILT after all.

"Without it, we have no way of developing a proper treatment. I'm depending on you, Doctor. Will you be able to handle this?" Nozomi sighed.

"I don't have much of a choice…Don't worry, I'll keep both of 'em alive…"

"In that case, I'll start preparing the neutraliser."

"Right, yeah…Take your time!" Professor Blackwell nodded and turned around and left. Navel watched Professor Blackwell leave before he turned his attention back to Nozomi. As she treated the laceration from the Savato bodies, more Kyriaki bodies turned up.

"There's more…" Navel spoke.

"This is insane! More Kyriaki bodies! Well…at least I know how to handle them," Nozomi was calming herself down. Treating the lacerations, she ultra-sounded the intestine to locate the Kyriaki bodies and dragged them to the surface. Half paying attention to the Savato bodies. As she brought the bodies out, she pumped vitals into the patient and sutured up the lacerations. Grabbing the laser, she started lasering the Kyriaki bodies. That was until one Savato body noticed the laser and waddled over to it and then through the laser.

"The laser seems effective on the new GUILT as well, but…"

"Blackwell told me not to kill it. It just seems drawn to it like a cat to a dot of light," Nozomi growled, it was going to mean that she couldn't keep the laser on or the Savato bodies were going to waddle into it like idiots. Once the Kyriaki bodies and lacerations were treated, the mature Kyriaki appeared. Creating three large lacerations and then swimming off to another part of the organ. Suturing up the lacerations quickly, Nozomi raised the vitals up and proceeded to find the Kyriaki body. Juggling the limited vitals with attacking Kyriaki to suturing up the lacerations or gelling the smaller lacerations, the operation was going smoothly. Irritating the fact that the Savato bodies were drawn to the laser every time she used it. She heard the door as Professor Blackwell returned.

"Ah, I see it's progressing…Here is the treatment," Kenneth handed Nozomi a bottle filled with a black serum with a syringe into in the bottle. Making things a little easier.

"May I proceed, Professor?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes. This drug should put it in a state of suspended animation. Temporarily, of course. Inject it into Savato, then capture the GUILT with your forceps."

"Yes, Professor," Nozomi returned to the operation. Waiting for the Savato bodies to stop moving before she tried to inject it into them. If they were moving, she might inject it into the patient and that wouldn't be good. The three bodies waddled, stopped for a bit before waddling on once more. Nozomi was going to put a stop to that. The first body stopped and she injected the serum into the Savato's body, switching to the forceps, she plucked the body from the intestine and placed it in a steel bowl for Professor Blackwell.

"Perfect, you did it. Now just capture the other ones and we can put this all behind us," Navel commented on Nozomi's performance while he watched the Savato body in the bowl. Nozomi tried injecting the stabiliser into the patient once one of the Savato bodies had been removed and found that the vitals were increasing. 'So, this is the stabilising pathogen that you created…?' Nozomi thought to herself as she thought back to the research. When the vitals 'capped' once more, she moved to remove another body, once stopped, she picked it up with the forceps and into the bowl it went. The other Savato body was starting to break out the serum's effect but slip in the steel bowl and couldn't escape. The last Savato body in the patient was swiftly removed too and the vitals were free to return to ninety-nine. "That wraps this up…Good work, Doctor."

"I can't believe how quickly that Savato dropped the patient's vitals…" Nozomi breathed out loud as she sutured up the incision, disinfected the sutures and bandaged up the patient. "Finished, operation complete…" 'What are they going to have me do next!?' Nozomi quickly thought to herself but was glad that the operation was finished.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 6: Goodbye Delphi

"Did Blackwell leave already? I wanted to ask him something about that last operation…" Nozomi remained neutral, while she wanted to find out, she probably wasn't going to get the answers she wanted anyway. She was right when Navel put up his hand to silence her.

"He's otherwise…occupied. Also, they've issued orders for you to evacuate immediately," Navel informed Nozomi.

"…What?" She looked surprised.

"That's how they've chosen to handle the situation. I'm supposed to evacuate, too."

"What about the other researchers? Who's going to operate on them!?" Nozomi demanded answers.

"…I…guess that's part of their plan, as well…?" For once, Navel didn't sound sure on himself. He continued anyway "they've already dispatched a cleanup crew. There's nothing more we can do here." Navel breathed a mental sigh of relief when he saw Nozomi calm down slightly.

"…A "cleanup crew"…huh?" She used the air-quote sign with her hands but she wasn't happy. "You guys really are fanatics! You don't even care about people's lives!" She snapped at Navel, making him jump slightly. He was just following what he had been told. All he could do was to try and get Nozomi to understand.

"Everyone here understands the risks involved in what they're doing…They all know that sins have consequences and mercy is not easily earned. But, sacrifices must be made if we're to be freed from the shackles of medical science."

"…" Nozomi didn't comment. She sighed once more. "I suppose I don't have a choice. I'll agree to evacuate…This is no place for a doctor, anyway."

"Understood…We…will not meet again." Nozomi noticed how Navel struggled to say that but shrugged it off.

"Good bye…and good luck." She watched as Navel left before she noticed the bowl sitting on the table. Peeking inside, she watched as the Savato bodies were trying to climb up the side of the bowl, slipping and knocking the others down too. She picked up the bowl to watch them. 'I should probably be thankful they let me go, no questions asked. But, it's only a matter of time before the past catches up to me.' The Savato bodies didn't give up trying to escape from their bowl. 'It's a shame they forgot to ask me for the GUILT samples I extracted…Maybe…the path of GUILT does lead to salvation, after all. Heh, now that I have all the cards…it's time to ante up.' She smiled. "I heard Europe is nice this time of year…" The Savato bodies looked up at her.

* * *

FireCacodemon: And that's the end of the book. As per usual, I'm going to be taking a break from the story because once again, my original plan has changed and I need to work out some bits and pieces before I can even start writing the next book. Also, I kinda want to focus on other things for a moment because I've neglected them for so long and think it's about time I do that again. Not sure when I'll get back to writing this story but I will not let this story go until I've finished it. So thanks for reading this story/chapter and I'll see you in the next upload~ Psst, the next book will be called: The Seven Parasitic Sins.


	72. Chapter 64 - Taking the Next Step

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Angie: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Had a bit of trouble writing this chapter...whatever I wrote I felt didn't work so it got started and deleted quite a lot...but finally I'm kinda happy with it but it'll do. Enjoy the first chapter of the new book!

* * *

Book 7:

The Seven Parasitic Sins

Summary: Derek's morals are put to the test when he's send to Delphi's marine base. With the GUILT determined to survive, they do something no one expected. In the dark GUILT's Father has been waiting patiently for a chance to finally talk to Derek face to face but if it Derek or the pathogen inside him that GUILT's Father wants to talk to?

* * *

Chapter 64:

Taking the Next Step

The sound of heart rate monitors echoed in the lab. It wasn't the only one though, there was a total of seven heart rate monitors beeping out of synch with each other. They were all connected to large tubes where small bodies were kept. Each body was hooked up to a few machines. All detecting something different. On multiple screens surrounding the tubes, a variety of numbers fluctuated. There was only one thing different with each of the bodies locked up inside the tank, and that was what GUILT they were hosting. One of the machines was in fact the original chiral test, the test calculated what GUILT body was living inside the host, how many there were and what organs were infected. All the tubes were labelled, starting from Sinner one to sinner seven.

" _Is he awake?_ " Abnormal readings started to emit from Sinner 1 for a few minutes before the readings returned to normal.

" _I feel him dormant, you're safe Kyriaki,_ " sinner 3's readings increased as Triti responded.

" _I don't want to keep living like this…_ " Kyriaki sighed. " _I want to get out there…I want to live like they do…the ones who keep coming into the lab…_ "

" _What are you going to do?_ " Deftera asked, sinner two's readings increased.

" _Do something that no other GUILT has done before…_ " Kyriaki spoke with worry in its voice. This caused the other GUILT to wait patiently, waiting for Kyriaki to explain what it was planning.

" _Well?_ " Savato questioned Kyriaki.

" _I'm scared…it'll backfire…_ "

" _What…is your plan?_ " Savato tried to squeeze the answer out of Kyriaki.

" _What…if we fused with our host…?_ "

" _Won't we just be like Father, then?_ " Deftera questioned Kyriaki.

" _No, there's only one of us in the host instead of having the other seven strains. I'll be the only one living in the host._ "

" _And if the host gets infected with one of us?_ " Paraskevi questioned.

" _Well…then I dunno…_ " Kyriaki sounded defeated before Savato hummed in thought. If they could fuse with their host then they could find a life outside the tubes…they had all sensed others of themselves being defeated and from what they caught of their Father's thoughts…there's a pathogen living inside the surgeon fighting them all possible a different version of the eighth strain that their Father had in his body. " _How…do you think the strange pathogen has survived for so long?_ " Kyriaki asked the others.

" _Maybe…because it isn't killing their host…It's possible that if we fuse with our hosts then we can find it and ask it directly?_ Pempti asked the others.

" _According to Father, it's an infection gone wrong._ " Tetarti decided to jump in the conversation, all three bodies speaking in unison.

" _But…we don't want to kill…just to survive…Why don't the others understand?_ " Deftear asked.

" _The ones out there?_ " Savato asked, seeking clarification.

" _Yeah, the Kyriaki that just wanted to be noticed…what if it just tried to co-exist with the host instead of killing?_ "

" _Because…maybe Father had a stronger influence over it?_ " Kyriaki suggested. " _We're right next to Father but we've been here for so long that maybe we're starting to question if what we're doing is right?_ "

" _No, we're possible learning from all of our mistakes of failing to kill our hosts that we're taking the wrong step. That pathogen we can't directly communicate with without being close…maybe that's what we need to do? Become one with the host and try and live a life outside these cages…To survive…but I don't know what consequences can occur if we do fuse with our host. There's a chance that we can't communicate to each other like this, or as soon as we take our first breath outside these cages, we end up killing the host. There are things like this that make me want to stay with my host and just survive as I am now,_ " Savato hissed softly, trying to determine itself if the risk should be taken.

" _I don't agree with Father, that we should wipe out mankind…I mean we need them to survive and wiping them out just seems like we're doomed to erase ourselves…_ " Pempti admitted. " _Maybe Kyriaki's right, maybe the next step is to fuse with our hosts?_ "

" _The surgeon will no doubt be coming here to eradicate us…maybe there's a chance of survival if the surgeon can't remove us from the host. I'm going to suggest that only the strongest bodies to attempt this,_ " Paraskevi purred at the idea of this.

" _So then, let's all agree that we're going to try and fuse? No pathogen gets left behind,_ " Savato spoke with confidence, taking on the leader role.

" _Yeah!"_ They all agreed.

Derek stirred from his dream.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the end of the chapter but the start of the book. I hope to keep up a schedule but there's a lot of things going on outside and I'm struggling to find time to sit down and write (also battling writer's block...again) so I hope to keep up but if I don't, I apologise now.

Angie: RandomButLoved - I...didn't quite like the mix of Savato and my Father but FireCacodemon enjoyed writing that. We tried to rest as much as possible but obviously some got more rest than others.

FireCacodemon: Yeah, so we're going to be back on the 11/08/2017


	73. Chapter 65 - Delphi's Marine Base

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogeic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Not really much to say so we'll just get on with the chapter.

Derek: Right.

* * *

Chapter 65:

Delphi's Marine Base

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS! THIS IS HEADQUARTERS. THE DOCTORS ARE ON BOARD. REQUESTING UPDATE ON GUILT STATUS." Alarms were blaring the words as Derek and Angie's little boat had arrived near the huge Delphi base. The two were awaiting orders but were aware that they were going to be working with Langston as well as the army. With the two Caduceus members on the marine base, a soldier came up to them, he wore special glasses over his face as well as the grey uniform soldiers must wear. Derek and Angie noticed the blond hair that was peeking out from under the soldiers cap.

"We'll be moving in soon, Dr. Stiles. Are you ready?" Derek looked over towards the door before looking back at the soldier.

"I'm ready. I want to get started as soon as possible," Derek admitted. After the dream, he had he hoped they weren't too late.

"Yes sir. What about the girl?" The soldier turned his attention towards Angie.

"I'm ready as well," Angie stood firm while responding.

"Are you scared?" Derek asked Angie.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you being here. Right at the heart of it all once more. At least you aren't in Delphi uniform this time~" Angie smiled at Derek, reassuring him that she was ready. "After all, I could probably handle anything, at this point. How are you feeling? The seasickness passed?"

"I believe so…I don't feel nauseous but that might be because we're so close to the GUILT."

"You were very sick at the start…but the closer we got the more is subsided. Still…it took us a while before we could even come out…"

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 65: Delphi's Marine Base

Three days earlier.

Robert was sitting behind his desk as Derek and Angie arrived in the office. Sidney was present as well but the other members of Caduceus weren't. The air was tense but important, information was going to be shared to them which might have been considered confidential but due to Derek and Angie's involvement, they could hear the information Robert wanted to inform them about. "I'm sorry to call you both in like this, especially after Derek, you've just recovered from the Healing Touch," Robert apologised.

"I'd rather just jump straight back into the field," Derek admitted and everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Has anything happened while I was unconscious?"

"Professor Blackwell has accepted all charges and is testifying. Thankfully, he also shed some light on the Delphi organisation, something you might find interesting Doctor Stiles."

"What is it…?" Derek asked as Robert offered them to sit down. They gently sat down on the chairs provided.

"Delphi have been operating offshore, from a large marine vessel."

"Hence why we were unable to track them down," Sidney joined in the conversation.

"We informed the British Navy, and it wasn't long before they located the suspicious ship. The UN just granted them permission to clear it out."

"GUILT is there…" Derek muttered.

"Precisely, Delphi's base is sure to be stocked with biochemical weapons," Sidney agreed with Derek before Robert continued.

"They asked that we dispatch a GUILT specialist to assist them. Me and Sidney have discussed it with the rest of the staff and have reached a conclusion, we all agreed that you should take this mission on."

"It makes sense…" Derek admitted, looking down at his hands. His mind jumped straight back to blaming himself for the mess he made and how going to the base would be another step in redeeming himself.

"Everyone believes you can do it, Doctor Stiles. You're right at the top of the list of people who would go and do it," Angie smiled slightly.

"We know you've already done enough so we're not forcing you to accept this. But seeing how much you put into fighting GUILT as well as your connection to GUILT, it seems only logical that we ask you. You might be our only hope," Robert informed Derek.

"If I don't go, then we could lose our chance to exterminate GUILT…I lose a chance of redemption for creating the research for GUILT in the first place. There's really no question, GUILT is a disease and it's my job to stop it. I have to go," Derek looked at Robert while he spoke. Robert simply nodded his head. He could see the determination to do what Derek felt was right and he wasn't going to stop him. When the attack on Delphi base was done, Angie had confessed to Sidney and Robert of what Derek had told her. About the pathogen living inside of him. They had even done a few private chiral tests using the make that Delphi had to confirm. The body wasn't fighting it, it was just leaving it be, even if it moved to the vital organs, the body didn't fight it. At least now they knew why Derek's white blood cell count was higher than average and that was because of the presence of the pathogen. Until it became a threat to Derek, Robert felt like an operation wasn't needed.

"Then good luck Derek, Angie."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 65: Delphi's Marine Base

"It's almost time…Are you ready, Doctor Stiles?" Langston asked Derek. Derek tried not to let out a sigh but so many people have asked him that question that he couldn't help but sigh.

"Please, don't worry about me Dr. Miller," Derek waved him off. "I'm just wondering when we're going to get started, the GUILT is being awfully quiet…"

"I apologise for sending a doctor to a place like this," Langston apologised.

"I'm here because you needed a doctor. Someone has to stop GUILT, right?" Derek put on a friendly smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Thankfully, Langston smiled.

"That's reassuring. While you're inside, I'll have to be back here, giving orders. I'll trust your judgement out there. My soldiers are yours to command."

"I understand. I'll be sure to let you know if anything happens," Derek agreed with Langston.

"ATTENTION SEVENTH DIVISION! WE HAVE REPORTS OF GUILT IN THE STERN! FOURTH DIVISION HAS SECURED THE AREA. MOVE IN! I REPEAT, MOVE IN!"

The soldier who had appeared before Derek and Angie before brought out a walkie-talkie and held down the communication button before speaking into the device. "This is Second Lieutenant Hughes. Seventh division is approaching." The button was let go and attention turned to Derek and Angie. "Follow me, Stiles, Thompson."

"Understood," they both responded and followed Lieutenant Hughes inside the base.

"Good luck…You're the only chance we've got," Langston spoke as he watched Derek and Angie enter the base.

* * *

FireCacodemon: And another chapter is finished~ Hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be back on the 16/08/2017.

Angie: Bye~


	74. Chapter 66 - The First Sin, Kyriaki

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: The Parasitic War~

Derek: The next 6 chapters are going to be full of GUILT.

FireCacdemon: Yup.

Derek: Well, Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 66:

The First Sin, Kyriaki

"Advance troop, report! This is Lieutenant Hughes! The doctors are in transit. All troops report to the stern! Over and out!" Lieutenant Hughes shouted through the communicator, Derek and Angie watched before the lieutenant turned his attention back on the pair of them. "It's this way, Doctor. Follow me."

"Yes sir," Derek responded as the two of them followed the man in uniform. "Angie, stay close and keep your eyes and ears open."

"…Okay," Angie nodded to Derek.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 66: The First Sin, Kyriaki

"Blackwell said they used human subjects in their GUILT research…but you already knew that Derek from the dream you had," Robert looked disappointed at the knowledge they had received.

"It's sickening…" Sidney muttered.

"It was done to cultivate the GUILT samples effectively…they needed young tissue which is only found in children," Derek spoke calmly but he was disgusted with the whole idea of using children. At least with his, it was all artificial so no one was being infected.

"They kidnapped children from all around the world," Robert continued before Angie interrupted him.

"How could they use innocent children like that…!?"

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 66: The First Sin, Kyriaki

"…Dear God…!" Lieutenant Hugues cried out in shock when they arrived deep into the lab. What they saw was something straight out of a horror film. One of the tubes that was supposed to be hooked up to a child had been smashed open with the fluids dribbling down the bottom, glass scattered on the floor and the machines blaring, alerting that they've lost their readings. Derek walked past the Lieutenant and found a label on a glass shard on the floor.

"Kyriaki…Subject One," Derek read as Angie appeared at his side.

"Sir, stay back!" The soldier ordered Derek but Derek didn't listen. Derek started looking around the lab, following the faint trail of blood and tube fluid to a cupboard. He gently placed his hands on the handles and opened the cupboard. When he opened the cupboard, his fear came to life.

"What is it, Doctor Stiles?" Angie asked as she came over to his side.

"…" Derek didn't say anything. Sitting inside the cupboard was a small child with tinted blue skin with glowing orange eyes. Still bald and naked, the child had claws instead of hangs with a thin membrane between each finger, a small pair of blue wings had sprouted from the child's back as well as a blunt looking blue tail had sprouted just below the spine. The child was shaking in the cupboard out of fear on what was going to happen to them.

"What the?!" Angie screamed as she backed away from the child but Derek didn't move. Instead, Derek reached in the cupboard to try and bring the child out.

" _No_!" The child yelled as the tail tried to lash out at Derek. Derek raised his arm to defend himself against the tail and was thankful that it hadn't fully developed. The tail couldn't break through the clothes he was wearing.

"Doctor Stiles, are you okay?!" Angie shouted, trying to see if he was okay or not.

"Yes, I'm okay…Do you have a name?" Derek asked the child. They looked at him for a few moments before nodding. "May I know it?" Derek kept up his friendly appearance. It eased the child down enough to the point where the tail wouldn't lash out at him.

" _Kyriaki…_ " They spoke after a few moments of silence.

"What's their name…?" Angie asked.

"They said their name was Kyriaki…Kyriaki fused with the host…" Derek admitted sadly.

"Can…they all do that?" Angie asked as she watched the other children, all of the readings were going crazy.

" _Can…you help me?_ " Kyriaki asked Derek.

"Why? You can just reproduce, infect and this war will never be over. Why should I help you?" Derek asked. Angie recoiled at the harshness Derek had in his voice. It was out of character for Derek not to help someone but if the child was called Kyriaki and they had fused, then she could see why Derek wasn't happy with this outcome. Kyriaki shook their head and began to speak once more. It appeared that only Derek could hear them.

" _We don't want to do that! We want to live!"_ Kyriaki spoke as they tried to convince Derek to treat them.

"How do I know you're not going to do what you GUILT do best?!"

" _You're a surgeon, it's your job to help patients!_ "

"You're not a patient," that's when Angie saw that Derek's eyes had changed from brown to light green. The pathogen had taken over. "You're just an abomination! I'll be happy to kill you right here right now!"

"Doctor Stiles!" Angie yelled, hoping to snap him out the pathogen's control. She made a mental note to inform Sidney and Robert about it later.

"What?" Derek snapped back at Angie before he tried to calm himself down. There wasn't any point getting angry at her.

"It doesn't matter what they've done, if they're asking for help, we should help them."

"Why should I help GUILT?" Derek hissed before Angie slapped Derek's cheek.

"You're not helping GUILT, you're helping the child. There's a chance we can reverse the fusion process!" Angie snapped at Derek. "Whatever you're called, bring Derek back to me! I'll slap you again if I have to!"

" _Please…Father's Kyriaki…is in me…remove it…_ " Kyriaki felt tears starting to form in the eyes, they started to blink furiously to try and get rid of them.

"We're operating!" Angie snapped at the Lieutenant.

"Y-You're not going to operate here, are you!?" Lieutenant Hughes asked confused.

"That's exactly what we're going to do."

"It'll be easier just to kill it and let the Kyriaki bodies die within the body…" Derek muttered quietly but the glare he received from Angie was enough to shut him up.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 66: The First Sin, Kyriaki

"This is the most concentrated form of Kyriaki we've seen. If Kyriaki said that they are infected with their Father's Kyriaki and don't like it…then I suppose we should do something about it," Derek said through a growl.

"You're a surgeon, didn't you say it was your job to cure everyone infected with GUILT? Well, this patient is infected and it's our job to save them!" Angie countered Derek. "We're going to have to run chiral tests on you when this is finished."

"You're right…we're going to save the patient…they fused with their host…and probably so will the others if we don't hurry up." Derek looked at the patient on the table before he looked back at the other potential GUILT hybrids too.

"Wonder…how many children died before they found the right child…?" Angie asked. Derek was hit with a sudden wave of realisation. Delphi must have gone through over one-hundred children before they found the perfect hosts.

"When I think of how many people died because of me…" Derek felt Angie place her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's show Delphi that their GUILT has no place in our world."

"…Right, even if the GUILT fuses with the hosts…"

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 66: The First Sin, Kyriaki.

"Spectral analysis just arrived…It's definitely Kyriaki. Please begin the operation, Doctor Stiles," Angie smiled as she handed the tools needed for the operation to Derek. Once the patient had been disinfected and the insicion made, they were met with the obvious signs of Kyriaki. Three deep lacerations with five smaller lacerations. Picking up the sutures, he worked on the smaller lacerations and sutured them up quickly. He had a feeling that if he worked on the deep lacerations, the Kyriaki would surface.

" _Trying to be cleaver, huh?_ " He heard Kyriaki hiss at him. The vitals were going down quickly thanks to the large lacerations but with the smaller ones handled, he moved onto the deep laceration. Angie handed him the drain when he put the sutures down and he got to work once again. Draining away one of the lacerations, he picked up the forceps and clamped the two sides together and sutured it up. " _Why are you even doing this? Isn't this what your research said to do?"_

"Doctor Stiles?"

"This Kyriaki feels different…"

"How so?"

"More malice than the others…" Derek worked on the last laceration, draining the pooling blood, forceps and suture. Once the wound was treated, Kyriaki appeared.

"Doctor, use the laser to incinerate the GUILT once it's emerged!" Angie reminded Derek as two lacerations formed as Kyriaki made itself known. Derek was handed the ultrasound and he searched around for the Kyriaki. They were very active, creating lacerations every few seconds.

" _Well, this is us at full strength, Doctor. I can see you're surrounded with guilt just by looking at us._ "

Derek injected stabiliser into the patient to try and bring the vitals back up but he needed to remove the Kyriaki, he switched to the ultrasound and located them under the organ's flesh. The small intestine was already lacerated enough as it was thanks to the Kyriaki. Finding them, he grabbed the scalpel and brought them out to the surface. "Two bodies found, laser please?" Derek asked for the laser and incinerate one of the Kyriaki.

"One Kyriaki down…Chiral reaction rising! It's more Kyriaki!" Angie exclaimed as more lacerations appeared.

" _Well, guess it's our turn. Better not let Father down._ "

"Are…there two sets of Kyriaki in this body?" Derek asked.

" _Yes…this hosts and Father's Kyriaki. We're trying to win._ "

"Then I'm going to kill you," Derek started to increase the vitals, either by spreading the antibiotic gel on the small intestine or by injecting stabiliser.

" _Father's here and desperate to meet you._ " The operation continued and Derek battled against four immature Kyriaki, all of them were taking three hits from the laser before being defeated. Once the four Kyriaki bodies were defeated, Derek quickly pumped stabiliser into the patient. Once he pumped a few doses into the patient, Angie handed him the sutures and Derek started to suture up the lacerations made by the Kyriaki. Angie injected more stabiliser into the patient.

"What are the vitals at?" Derek asked Angie after pumping the stabiliser in.

"Vitals are at eighty-nine with four small lacerations left," Angie informed Derek. He nodded before he was handed the antibiotic gel to treat the tiny lacerations. Once they were treated, the original Kyriaki appeared, creating a star and two smaller lacerations followed. Grabbing the ultrasound, Derek located where the mature Kyriaki was and dragged it to the surface before finding the immature Kyriaki that accompanied it.

" _So, you're Doctor Stiles, Father has warned me of what you're capable of doing._ " The Kyriaki spoke before creating a laceration. " _You're quite interesting from what I've been hearing._ "

"I'm only here to eliminate you. That's my job after all."

" _As a person or a pathogen? I'm getting mixed signals from you._ " Derek remained quiet, focusing on the operation. " _You feel like Father, having both pathogen aura and human aura. Maybe you and Father are two sides of the same coin? He's destroying while you're creating? You create a brighter future for those you touch and Father will destroy those who touch."_

"We're nothing alike."

After a lengthy battle, Derek finally eliminated the Kyriaki bodies. "Chiral reaction is negative. GUILT one has been eradicated. Please treat the remaining wounds, Doctor Stiles," Angie smiled and Derek got to work. Suturing up the patient he made sure that all the lacerations had been treated. Once all the lacerations had been treated, Derek closed the incision he made and bandaged up the patient. "I still remember the day we first encountered GUILT…That day changed our lives forever, didn't it?" Angie asked Derek.

"Yes…that day did change our lives…And brought back memories of the past."

"Even if the GUILT fuses with them…these children deserve to have memories, good and bad. Let's go and save the others."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 66: The First Sin, Kyriaki

The operation was over yet Derek didn't feel satisfied. How could he when he was letting a GUILT fusion Kyriaki remain alive instead of killing it? This was all wrong in his books. If they were still human then Derek wouldn't have got the problem he has now but they weren't pure human…they were GUILT hybrids, something he didn't understand nor want to understand.

"Take the child, Lieutenant," Angie ordered the soldier. "Be careful, she's still really weak."

"I…I understand, ma'am!" Soon, the Kyriaki-hybrid had been removed from the lab. 'I can't believe it…They're amazing!' He thought to himself as he carried the unconscious fusion out the lab.

"Ready for your test?" Angie asked Derek who nodded and sat down, offering his arm to her so she can run the test. Angie brought Derek over to a chair and sat him down, she sat down on another chair and started to do the test. "I'm worried about you…"

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not. You haven't been since you went to the Delphi base where my father was…"

"What makes you say that?" Derek asked.

"Well…your behaviour when you find the patient…I'm pretty sure you wanted to kill them." Angie watched as the chiral test was being done. Derek remained quiet, she was right.

"Maybe…I shouldn't have come…" Derek admitted after a moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"Your pathogen is very active…" Angie admitted when she looked at the test. "Normally there's very little readings…but today…it's off the charts!"

"Because we're here…" It didn't take long before Deftera emerged from their tube.

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Glad you're looking forward to the book...and maybe this idea I've thrown in there too.

Derek: We've been debating this idea a few times, having GUILT hybrids. We weren't sure on how the readers were going to take them but FireCacodemon loves the idea, so they've been born in the story. Probably not an original idea but it'll do.

FireCacodemon: People are probably going to hate how I've written you too...

Derek: There's a reason why I'm behaving like an idiot, it'll be explained when we get to Triti.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all for now. We'll be back on the 21/08/2017. Bye~


	75. Chapter 67 - The Second Sin, Deftera

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: I dunno what else to say, so on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 67:

The Second Sin, Deftera

" _You…came…_ " Deftera said with a smile on their face. Derek looked over towards Deftera and looked away, Angie looked down at the test to see that Derek's pathogen was still highly active probably nearly impossible to calm down while in the base. Derek didn't even want to look at the hybrid.

"I came to eliminate you," Derek admitted and Deftera nodded. They saw what happened to Kyriaki but was determined to live just like them and were going to do everything they could to survive. Angie watched as they started to approach, she could hear them too thanks to the fusion.

"Why are you doing this?" Angie asked.

" _To survive…if that pathogen can, why can't we?_ " Deftera pointed to Derek.

"Once we're eliminated GUILT, we'll plan on removing Derek's pathogen," Angie informed Deftera who stopped walking towards them and just looked confused.

" _What…if in doing so, you weaken him?_ "

"What makes you say that?" Angie asked, keeping calm while talking to the hybrid in front of her. This was one of the strangest things she's done and she felt like she was handling things well. A lot calmer than Derek was handling himself. Deftera watched the two of them before they started to look around the room, finally seeing it with their own eyes.

" _It's been in him for so long…right?_ "

"Drop it," Derek growled at Deftera. "This is the main research and development area…right?"

" _They used us children for their GUILT, yes._ "

"For their own twisted ideals…" Angie muttered quietly before they both heard Deftera cry out in pain. "What's wrong?"

" _Father's…Deftera…it's becoming aggressive…!"_ Deftera spoke as their tiny hands moved over their stomach and lungs, the two places that Deftera usually attacked.

"We have to get him ready for operation, to remove the Deftera," Derek informed Angie, she nodded.

"Glad I don't need to tell you that this is what you need to do," Angie couldn't help but smile at Derek as the two got to work.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 67: The Second Sin, Deftera

"I still don't understand why Blackwell joined Delphi…" Sidney sighed as he couldn't understand what was possible going through Blackwell's mind. No one could have really responded to that question as no one knew the answer. "He already had respect, money, a family…It doesn't make sense."

"That's because he didn't have a choice. It seems that Delphi only tested on children with a specific DNA composition…That specific DNA composition is the same as Angie's DNA pattern. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Robert informed Sidney on what he had figured out. Angie's eyes widened.

"They held Angie hostage!?" Sidney roared.

"It certainly worked…He had to help them…in order to save his daughter's life. Any parent would have done the same. But, another child was sacrificed in his daughter's place…He had to live with that guilt, and it ate him alive."

"Then why didn't they steal Derek if they knew that he was the original researcher into what is now called GUILT?" Sidney asked.

"Because they injected me with a pathogen without knowing what it could do…and expected it to kill me. We still have no idea what it does…all we know is that it isn't interested in killing me," Derek finally spoke. "Why would they take someone they believed to be dead? Then again, if they did take me…GUILT would have won…"

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 67: The Second Sin, Deftera

"Spectral analysis complete. It's Deftera."

"Although the patient is unconscious, I'm sure it's still painful…"

"Derek?"

"Why are we letting them live…? When they can just infect others again…The war won't end."

"I…don't believe they're bad…Like you, I don't agree with saving them but they're just children…they deserve a chance to live. They're still young, they can still learn to be good."

"…Beginning the operation…" Derek got ready to perform the operation.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 67: The Second Sin, Deftera

"This is the Deftera subject. The same GUILT that Amy had. Hurry Doctor Stiles! We have to save the child!" Angie shouted. Derek picked up the antibiotic gel and disinfected the area before grabbing the scalpel and making his incision over the stomach. Derek opened the patient and Angie handed him the laser and he started to laser the tumours that Deftera had made. The larger tumours created smaller tumours the longer he left them but it wasn't long before they were all gone. The Deftera were going to surface to recreate them.

" _Now it's our turn to strike. It doesn't matter what you do, we won't ever be eliminated~_ " The Deftera pair chirped happily as they started to swim around the surface of the organ.

"There they are! Once they come together, drain their tissue," Angie was ready with the drain, ready to hand it to him when the Deftera bodies met.

"What makes you think I can't eradicate GUILT?" Derek asked Deftera while he waited for them to meet.

" _Because you let Kyriaki go._ " The two met and started to eat each other. Angie handed Derek the drain and he started draining the Deftera tumour. The operation continued. The Deftera created tumours every so often to give Derek a challenge but it never really worked. They were incinerated as soon as they appeared and the Deftera was drained as soon as they met. Angie watched as Derek focused on the operation.

"GUILT drainage complete. Once it stabilises, begin the excision," Angie informed Derek. He watched as the Deftera became unstable with each other but after a while, they started to go chaotic, spinning after while creating multiple tumours. Grabbing the scalpel, Derek proceeded to cut around the Deftera pair before excising them out the body. Multiple tumours had formed and were creating smaller tumours like crazy. The vitals were dropping quickly but Derek placed the synthetic membrane over the fresh hole, applied the antibiotic gel and used his gloved fingers to massage the membrane into place, letting the organ accept it faster. Once that was done, Derek grabbed the laser off Angie and incinerated the tumours.

"Deftera excision complete. Suture the incision quickly," Angie reminded Derek. Derek did just that, suturing up the incision he made before disinfecting the sutures. Once done, he placed the bandage on top.

"That's one set done…two more to go," Derek smiled slightly behind his mask.

"Right, we're finished treating the first area…Hope they can hang in there long enough. Proceeding to the second infected area. Are you ready, Doctor?" Angie asked Derek.

"This just feels wrong…" Derek admitted to her.

"We have to save the child!" Angie snapped at Derek.

"Right…" He disinfected the new target area and made another incision. The battle continued as the two sets of Deftera found on the lung decided to bump into each other, with the same type colliding, they created a tumour. It took a while before Derek had even tried to drain a Deftera tumour before another Deftera collided with it causing the Deftera to split. "This is starting to annoy me…" Derek growled as he grabbed the antibiotic gel. Angie looked at him slightly confused.

"What are you going to do with what…?" Angie questioned him.

"I'm going to heard the Deftera together. It'll reduce the vitals but it'll be easier to handle them," Derek informed Angie. She nodded and watched as the operation started to smoothly now. He made sure the vitals were staying high while handling the two sets of Deftera before incinerating the tumours. Angie was glad that she wasn't the one doing the operation as the whole situation just looked stressful. After a battle of the two sets, Deftera was finally defeated.

"The Deftera have been removed. Let's close them up." Once Derek had finished the operation, Angie gave a sigh of relief. "What a relief…Once they shut this facility down, the world won't have to fear GUILT being mass produced."

"No, just the hybrids…"

"Let's do what we can, Doctor Stiles."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 67: The Second Sin, Deftera

"Is it just my imagination…or are you moving even faster? Anyway, splendid work Doctor Stiles," Angie smiled at Derek.

"We've operated on a lot of GUILT victims together, half of me hopes that after today, we never have to operate on another GUILT victim again. The other half says that even clearing out this base…there's still some stray victims that need treating."

"You're right, the best we can do is to keep going, right?"

"What…are we going to do with the hybrids?"

"I don't know…I believe we should help them as much as possible. Even if it means that we need to create a medicine to reduce the risk of infection."

"That will be something I know I can do," Derek admitted as he took the mask off his face. "The next one will be Triti…because everyone knows how much I like puzzles…"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, another chapter come and gone. We'll be back for the next chapter on the 26/08/2017.


	76. Chapter 68 - The Third Sin, Triti

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Might as well get straight back to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 68:

The Third Sin, Triti

"Lieutenant, here's the next child. We need to get them out of here and into a more secure room," Derek informed the Lieutenant as they handed over the Deftera hybrid.

"Roger that, Doctor!" The Lieutenant saluted Derek before taking the child away. Derek looked away from the child and back at the third child in the tube, so far they still had a chance to give them a normal life…the Triti in their body hadn't fused with them just yet but how long before they did too?

"We need more antibiotic gel, and we're out of blankets!" Angie called to the soldier.

"Got it!"

"How long until they all fuse with their hosts…maybe it would be better to blow this who-"

"No, we are going to save them!" Angie grabbed Derek by the ear and starts to yank on it. Derek hissed at the sudden action and pain that coursed through his ear.

"Why save them? GUILT doesn't have a place in the world." Angie saw a shift in eye colour and she let go.

"Am I talking to the pathogen now?"

"Yes, the one who just wants to kill them and be done with it. After all, I'm sure when GUILT's all gone, you'll get rid of me too."

"You…don't pose a threat…"

"What if I'm this GUILT thing too? Derek made eight of us, seven you know and eight being me. What makes you think I'm not going to take over the body and remain in control?"

"Why have you waited so long then if that's your plan?" Angie remained calm. She knew that this pathogen was highly active and very aggressive towards the other strains of GUILT causing confusion in her mind. If it was GUILT, then why is it so aggressive towards the other strains? So many questions she wanted to ask the pathogen but now wasn't the right time. She watched as Derek sighed.

"Because that's not what I want. We're in harmony so I don't plan on ruining that. I have no intention on killing Derek and I haven't fused with him yet…the way that things are going, in the end…I might not have a choice."

"What make you think that?"

"Derek's been curing GUILT and we just know that the creator always gets attacked by their own creation. We're both waiting for that to happen…I just hope Derek doesn't do anything stupid and refuse the operation for so long or he will die."

"Something that's been bugging me…Why didn't Derek have a memory when fighting Paraskevi…?"

"The conditions weren't met. I locked away the memories and the GUILT behave a certain way for the memory to be unlocked. I can only guess that it'll be unlocked here and by doing so, Savato will unlock the second to last memory too."

Angie walked over to Derek with a sad look on her face. Before Derek could even say anything, Angie rested her head on Derek's chest. "The police explained everything. I know why my father joined Delphi," she told Derek sadly. Derek gently placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Angie, he was only trying to p-" Derek started before Angie placed her hand over his mouth.

"I don't care…what he did was unforgivable. I understand that better than anyone else could…I can't blame people for hating my father. Half of his sin is my responsibility."

"GUILT is my responsibility…my sin...but Delphi is responsible for what happened with your father. You didn't know."

"My father and Delphi are responsible for GUILT…My father is responsible for that…How could he do something like that just to save my life?" Angie felt tears forming in her eyes and she knew that she was going to get Derek's uniform soaked with her tears. "Another child died in my place, and I have to live with that!"

"It's my fault Security Anderson passed away…I could have saved him sooner but I didn't…I could have saved him if I went back to my home and grabbed what was needed…"

"So…we're both as sinful as each other…"

High readings started to come off from the remaining children. All the remaining GUILT started to fuse with the hosts but Triti was the first to finish. It didn't take long before Triti to break free from the tube that was holding them, the glass shattered and the fluid escaped. Dribbling onto the floor Triti took their first breath of 'fresh' air and placed their tiny foot on the floor.

" _Doctor…~_ " Triti smiled but Derek glared daggers.

"Let's just kill you and get this over with," Derek moved away from Angie and proceeded to knock Triti out.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 68: The Third Sin, Triti

"This child could have been me…I'm sorry…I'm sorry my father was such a fool!"

"Redeem yourself by helping me defeat Triti, maybe then Derek can redeem himself slightly too. Let's get started before Derek wants control again." Angie nodded and the two got to work.

"Will you let him have control when this is finished?" Angie asked.

"Yes, I thought I'd just take over so he doesn't break down from Triti puzzles."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 68: The Third Sin, Triti

"Any one of these children could have been me, instead…I'll be here to support you. We…have to save them!"

"…" Grabbing the antibiotic gel, Derek disinfected the area and made his incision. Opening the patient, he found the Triti that was located on the stomach. "So, this is where you've decided to attack, Triti." Derek watched before Angie handed him the forceps. Even if the parasite had taken over him, they were still working together to handle the Triti. She wished that he knew how to handle the Triti in this pattern. Derek made sure that any Triti gas that formed was drained right away so Triti couldn't multiply.

" _Father's waiting to see you,_ " Triti purred at him.

"Derek'll meet him, not me." He started to pull the thorns out from the stomach. Angie remained quiet while she watched Derek perform the operation, she watched as majority of the thorns turned into gas and moved in different directions but Derek was quick enough to drain the gas before it could generate another membrane. Derek didn't do it as effectively as he could have but instead drove the Triti into a corner where it got to the point where it couldn't multiply any further. Angie didn't comment though, she could see that the thorns turning into gas was rather frustrating as it allowed the thorns Derek pulled earlier a chance to regenerate. It was a lot more aggressive than what they've encountered earlier. "Keep calm…keep calm…" Derek kept telling himself as the Triti multiplied once more.

" _We are known as the Contagious Nightmare~_ " Triti giggled.

"Contagious Nightmare is correct, and I'm the anti-GUILT," Derek smirked before he removed the last membrane and Angie grabbed the drain and drained the last pocket of Triti gas.

"Triti excision complete! Well done, Doctor…" Derek closed the incision and sutured up the patient. Derek disinfected the sutured and bandaged up the patient. "Thank you, Doctor Stiles…The nightmare is almost over."

"After another four more hybrids, yes." Derek admitted before the pathogen let Derek back in control.

"We're ready for the next child. There will be more, right?" Lieutenant asked the two of them.

"I'm afraid so…yes…" Angie admitted with a sad smile on her face. "At least they have a chance at a normal life…"

"I was just thinking about my daughter's first cold…I would have done anything to make her feel better…I think I'm starting to understand why you two are ricking your lives."

"…" Derek didn't know what so say.

" _You're doing the right thing…even if we have fused with our hosts…you're saving us from becoming what Father wants us to be,_ " Derek heard Kyriaki say in his mind.

"So…you can still communicate like this…" Derek mumbled.

" _Took a little while before I reconnected but yes."_

"Go on, hurry! The next child needs you!" Lieutenant took Triti outside.

"Anti-GUILT…huh?" Angie looked at Derek.

"Hmm?" Derek turned his attention towards her.

"Your pathogen said that it may be an anti-GUILT...but I guess we both are anti-GUILT since we fight and defeat GUILT."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Welcome back~ I hope that your studies went well along with the holiday. I'm flattered you think this is one of the best TC stories in the works, it means a lot. I've always thought it'll be more interesting if GUILT had their own personalities and I love GUILT as an enemy in the games...put the two together and it is one of the main reasons I started the story~ I won't be abandoning this story. Not until it's finished I can assure you.

Derek: Trust me, FireCacodemon's planned near enough the whole thing and how many possible chapters there are... *cough* 84 *cough* planned at the moment.

FireCacodemon: Derek, there's the special chapters too, you know?

Derek: 84 my story chapters, 8 special chapters and we're currently debating another book, which'll be separate from this depending on how we feel/what's going on.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...but anyway, thank you for reading and we'll be back again on the 31/08/2017.


	77. Chapter 69 - The Fourth Sin, Tetarti

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter, I suppose.

* * *

Chapter 69:

The Fourth Sin, Tetarti

Derek's body was starting to feel the effect of none stop working, as well as the effects of having his own pathogen take over so he mentally didn't have to deal with Triti. From the tiny parts of the conversation and pathogen's memories…Triti was doing everything it could to make the battle as hard as possible. The GUILT's Father was making this as hard as possible, not wanting to let them go and escape his grasp while testing Derek and his abilities…Pathogen possible too. Derek wasn't sure what time of day it was, he had taken his watch off and slipped it into his pocket, Angie had done the same and with all the GUILT fusing with their hosts…it was only going to be a matter of time before the next hybrid escaped from their tube and asked to be saved. Since the pathogen had taken over, he felt that the desire to kill the hybrids was coming from the pathogen. They were GUILT and the pathogen was responding to it, trying to eliminate every trace of GUILT because maybe that was what it was designed to do. If it was…then the reason why the pathogen wasn't attacking him was because it had managed to make itself part of his immune system. Whenever he tried to think more on the topic, he just felt a headache coming along which pushed him away from the thoughts.

"…I wish there was time to take a break…" Derek spoke softly.

"…Are you okay, Doctor?" Angie asked Derek. Derek's mood perked up and he tried his best to return to his usually happy self but…Angie saw straight through it. He was exhausted and Angie didn't blame him. She wasn't sure if Derek had recovered fully from the use of the Healing Touch and the battle against Savato. Sure, he had awoken from the Healing Touch but then he accepted the mission of tackling GUILT here probably way before he was ready.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Derek looked at the GUILT containers and mentally sighed and slapped himself. "Come on, you're a doctor! Just keep working, people are putting their faith in me to do this, I can't let them down…"

" _We have faith in you."_ He heard the GUILT say softly.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 69: The Fourth Sin, Tetarti

"It turns out Eidoth International was just a front for Delphi," Robert informed everyone once they had all settled once again. Sidney was the first to say something after Robert.

"How is that possible…? Eidoth Pharmaceuticals were a strong proponent of worldwide genetic research."

"It makes perfect sense to me," Robert said simply, his expression never changing. It always remained serious. "They certainly had the financial backing…Money was no object. In public, they were a legitimate business, while they sponsored medical terrorism behind the scenes. Eidoth allowed them funding and an opportunity to spread their dogma."

"Then, who's behind all this? I'm starting to get confused," Derek admitted.

"Delphi's leader has managed to keep his identity a secret. He's European, supposedly…But we don't even know that for sure."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 69: The Fourth Sin, Tetarti

"Who is your Father…?" Derek asked, not taking his eyes off the Tetarti host.

" _Father is Father…that's all we know him as,_ " Tetarti informed Derek.

"His name is Adam…" Derek chuckled softly to himself. "Anyway, your Father has to be on this ship somewhere…I'm surprised you don't know his name. Or do you prefer to call him 'Father'?"

" _Father is…He's watching you…testing you…_ " Tetarti broke free and Derek was quick to respond, grabbing Tetarti and putting them under so they could perform the operation as soon as they could.

"Then he can watch me destroy his influence on you." Derek said softly as Tetarti fell unconscious for the operation.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 69: The Fourth Sin, Tetarti

"…These are really annoying…" Angie caught Derek's attention. He looked at what she was looking.

"You mean that weird writing? I think it's Delphi's propaganda."

"A time to accept death…Death is never the answer!"

"Under normal circumstances, I can agree with you. There are some circumstances where we should just let death do his job," Derek admitted as he gently scratched the back of his head, a little awkward that he was actually admitting this to Angie. "…I wonder if we're looking at it the wrong way. Professor Blackwell couldn't accept your death…but I think he agreed with Delphi, at least to some extent."

"…You're saying death has value?" Angie asked him. She wasn't sure if she could accept what he was saying without something to back it up.

"Life and death are two sides of the same coin. While us doctors are trying to preserve life, there are diseases out there which keep the balance or try to but claiming lives. The more we cure, the more diseases we create along with it. If we're taking this in the perspective of GUILT, it was created to kill, putting the balance out of synch and that's why us doctors can cure it, putting the balance back in place. It's the same with people…in a way…. There are some people who can't find meaning in life. We believe that everyone needs help from doctors…but maybe that's just human nature. Maybe everyone wants to feel needed. We shouldn't just assume we have all the answers. I'm a doctor, that means I've chosen life over death. So, if I find someone who needs my help, I'll help them. But sometimes it's just better to late nature take its course and let death do its job…That probably doesn't make sense."

"No…it did get weird though…" Angie nervously smiled. "It's strange when you come out with things like this…and then change direction so suddenly."

"Heh…Let's get ready for the operation."

"Right."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 69: The Fourth Parasitic Sin, Tetarti

"Even if my life was full of pain…and dying could end my suffering…I would still choose to live," Angie said before she handed Derek his tools. "That's how our patients feel - it's why they depend on us."

"I think we can say that when we're not in that place ourselves…even if I believed that I should live…after so long of suffering…I'd probably want to put an end to my life if nothing worked…" Derek admitted as he disinfected the area before making his incision. Opening the patient, Derek made sure he had clear visual on the lungs.

"Tetarti confirmed! We have to remove those toxic sacs…" Angie reminded Derek as she got the syringes ready for him. Now, they couldn't tell the colours of the sacs until they had enlarged enough for the colours to be visible. As soon as Derek could distinguish the sac colours, he reached for the same colour syringes and injected the serums into the sacs. Cutting the sacs out and placing the synthetic membrane on top. He covered them in antibiotic gel and massaged them into the organ. Once that was treated, Derek pumped vitals into the patient and waited for the Tetarti bodies to surface. "Excision of diverticula complete. Keep an eye out for the Tetarti."

" _Father said you would come, but none of us expected you so soon. Well, must like the others. We're going to give it everything we have to make this as hard as possible._ " Tetarti hissed as they surfaced and started spewing out their toxic gas while they travelled.

"There they are! Make sure to use the correct serum," Angie watched as Derek worked quickly to try and inject the correct serums into the correct bodies of Tetarti. One dosage was injected into each Tetarti without any issues…but it was only going to get harder and they both knew it. Derek worked once more and another dosage was injected into the Tetarti and they retreated once more. Angie watched as Derek tried to inject more serums into the Tetarti but that was when Derek slipped, two Tetarti bodies crossed and the wrong serum entered the wrong body. Allowing the other two to create more poison sacs.

"Damn it," Derek started to treat the two more poison sacs that appeared, ignoring Tetarti for now.

" _You seem tired~ Is the constant operations starting to wear you down~? You can sleep you know? Let yourself be vulnerable for a moment._ " Tetarti purred.

"Doctor?" Angie asked him concerned.

"I'm fine," Derek spoke as he worked.

"Doctor, chiral reaction dropping! Injection is going smoothly…" she trailed off, starting to get worried about Derek. He didn't often slip up…he couldn't afford to slip up now!

" _You're going to like this~_ " Tetarti crossed over again, letting Derek create the same mistake as before.

"Doctor!" Angie shouted.

"I can handle this!" Derek tried to push himself to be quicker to handle the Tetarti. Handling the sacs first (leaving the membrane over the holes) once again before handling the Tetarti. After five dosages of the Tetarti serums were they finally defeated. Both Angie and Derek breathed a sigh of relief when the three Tetarti bodies stopped moving and remained still. Derek removed them like normal and finished treating the sacs. Applying the gel onto them before massaging them onto the organ. He slipped up twice during that operation…he wasn't happy with that.

"Tetarti's poison is no match for our medicine…Let's finish treating the child's wounds so we can close them up," Angie suggested to Derek as he was massaging the membranes. Once the patient was treated, sutured, disinfected and bandaged up did Angie let a sigh out. "Another successful operation…The war's almost over…Let's keep fighting, Doctor."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 69: The Fourth Sin, Tetarti

"…We did it…" Derek breathed a sigh of relief, feeling exhausted. What Tetarti had told him was half-tempting…falling asleep…No, he couldn't sleep just yet.

"Where are we transporting these children to?" Angie asked Derek.

"I heard the Navy's taking them back to Caduceus Europe…I don't know what'll happen to them there…they're still GUILT hybrids and…I kinda prefer them at Caduceus USA…"

"Why?" Angie asked.

"Because…There's a part of me that doesn't trust Langston with them under his wings…"

"You can also keep an eye on them there too…"

"I feel like they should be my responsibility…and Langston can't hear them…yet."

"Yet?"

"They're still children, children are like sponges when it comes to knowledge…maybe they can learn to speak so everyone can hear them."

"The next GUILT isn't out yet, get some rest please, Doctor Stiles."

"Tetarti suggested that…sleep and be vulnerable…"

* * *

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Turns out, there'll be more chapters since I've added more. Whoops~ Glad you enjoyed Angie talking to the pathogen, just goes to show that if GUILT can do it, so can the pathogen. ;)

Derek: Resting Deeply - I don't think letting the pathogen force Triti into the corner was a good tactic...but it worked...? I'm glad you're enjoying the story and how in character myself and Angie are. Hope you're enjoying re-reading chapters, you're not looking for any clues, are you?

FireCacodemon: And that's it, hope you all have a good day and we'll be back on the 5/09/2017


	78. Chapter 70 - The Fifth Sin, Pempti

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Not really much to say...so enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 70:

The Fifth Sin, Pempti

"Status report, sir!" The Lieutenant came over to Derek and Angie. Both were sitting on the floor, waiting for the next GUILT to emerge as they weren't sure what could happen if the process was interrupted. With how GUILT was behaving, it could easily kill by accident and they both knew that Derek's presence was the only reason why they were behaving like this. Angie and Derek looked up at the Lieutenant. "Most of the vessel is under our control. Backup will arrive shortly to secure this area, as well."

"Understood. Can you tell them to hold off on the backup for now?" Derek asked.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Angie asked Derek. "What if something happens?"

"We're still treating patients in here, I'd rather not risk the operation room turning into a war zone. Risking the backup to get infected to," Derek informed Angie.

"That's a good point. Good thinking," Angie smiled softly.

"Come on…hurry up and fuse already…" Derek whined. The Lieutenant just watched the pair of them.

"Sir, why don't you act now?"

"I don't want to risk killing the patient by interrupting the GUILT fusing."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins - Chapter 70: The Fifth Sin, Pempti

Robert got up from his seat and walked over to the window, looking outside at the city around them. He sighed after a few moments of silence and turned his attention back towards Derek and Angie, continuing the conversation. "Delphi tried to manipulate life and death. They wanted to rule over an empty world as Gods of nothingness."

"We can't control life and death…but then again, Delphi have crazy thoughts," Derek said out loud with everyone else agreeing with him.

"Doctors may help their patients stay alive but that decision isn't ours to make. Only the patients has a right to decide between life and death," Sidney pushed his glasses up his nose, letting the sun reflect off the lenses of his black framed glasses.

"We've reached a point where we can do more than just treat diseases. We can read genetics to detect an illness long before symptoms appear. To put it simply, we have the ability to control life. But, a person's life is much different than his or her lifespan. We don't just keep people alive – we give them their lives back. That's what Richard believed."

"I don't think we control life…I think we more help the patient back onto the path the soul desires." Derek looked out the window.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins - Chapter 70: The Fifth Sin, Pempti

"The fifth child is emerging!" Angie shouted as she shot up from the floor and made sure that the room is ready. Derek got up from his spot too and watched as the host of Pempti emerged.

"You'll be free of your Father's influence soon," Derek spoke softly as the child smiled. Derek was quickly to put the patient under and got ready to perform the operation.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 70: The Fifth Strain, Pempti

"This is Pempti, this is going to be a long battle," Derek admitted to Angie.

"You remember how to treat it, correct?" Angie questioned Derek.

"After the struggle we had finding a cure…I can't forget it. Let's get started then." Derek disinfected his hands and moved to start the operation.

"Ready when you are," Angie smiled.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 70: The Fifth Strain, Pempti

"We lost Secretary Anderson to this strain of GUILT…Dr. Niguel locked himself away in the lab for days after that. He wanted to perfect the Pempti treatment…"

"Did we bring mine or Caduceus' treatments on Pempti?" Derek asked.

"We used a combination of both yours and Caduceus' medicine to create a drastic improvement over them both. If we don't save this child, Victor will never forgive us." She handed Derek the antibiotic gel and scalpel. "Let's begin. We won't let Secretary Anderson's death be in vain!" Derek disinfected the body and made his incision. Derek injected the nanomachine into the free flowing Pempti cells to drag the core out. Derek injected two dosages before the core exposed itself.

" _Well, aren't you interesting~_ "

"Well, aren't you boring," Derek responded as he lasered the core for the first time. He watched as the core was defeated.

"Chiral readings dropping. You've destroyed the core! It evolved, just like before…There's no time to relax!" Pempti's core regenerated and started spewing out mini cores. Pempti wasn't going to rest. Already, Pempti had sent out the three waves but the speed had increased. Secretary Anderson had it easy compared to the host here. Where he had time after each wave of Pempti to increase the vitals, here…Derek had little to no time to treat what Pempti created.

" _You think I'll let you rest? Think again~_ " Pempti giggles with his genderfluid voice.

"I'm not expecting you to make this easy…you're the most concentrated form."

" _And I'll be watching you,_ " Derek heard GUILT's Father's voice echo in his mind, Pempti froze its attacks as it heard its father's voice to. " _Pempti, my child, go as you please. Give this surgeon the battle you've been craving_."

"No…" Derek breathed as Pempti giggled.

" _Oh, I'll give this surgeon the test you want, Father~_ " Pempti decreased the time even faster, pushing Derek further and further. Laceration cores flew out from Pempti's main core and tried to create lacerations but Derek destroyed the mini cores before they could. After that wave, five cores emerged from the core and waited at the edge of the Pempti tissue, once again Derek lasered but two dragged the tissue up, creating small tumours that needed to be treated too. Derek finished burning the mini cores before he very quickly treated the tiny tumours. Once that wave had been handled, Pempti sent tumours to spin around the core, dealing damage to the patient.

"Derek, hang on!" Angie encouraged Derek. That was when the core surfaced out from the Pempti tissue that had protected it. "The core has surfaced! Apply the laser, now!" Angie pointed to Derek.

"Right!" The laser moved onto Pempti and it screamed…rather loudly.

"It's working! Chiral reaction is decreasing!" Angie smiled as she watched Derek battle Pempti. Derek was doing everything he can to try and keep on top of it but with the very limited time Derek had to defeat the mini cores…he was slipping every so often letting the tumours attack the host. "I know you're tired…but please keep going," Angie encouraged Derek but she wasn't sure if he could hear her or not. She noticed that the Healing Touch was threatening to activate yet something was holding it back.

" _You look ready to collapse~"_ Pempti giggled as Derek kept attacking. As soon as Pempti emerged from the inside of the Pempti cells…Derek dealt with what he had and attacked the core.

"Can't…yet…must…defeat…you…"

" _You cannot overcome death, Doctor Stiles,_ " GUILT's father spoke.

"I'm not…trying to…overcome death…I'm just…helping the...soul stay…on the…right path…" Derek kept fighting, vitals decreasing and then increasing when Angie injected stabiliser into the patient. The core was attacked once again.

"Chiral numbers dropped below fifty percent…Continue with the laser," Angie informed Derek but he continued anyway. The battle was long and hard but eventually, Derek came out on top.

"Core destroyed…the rest of its tissue should disintegrate soon…" Derek watched as the tissue covered the liver before it started to vanish.

" _I'm impressed Doctor Stiles, you're still pushing yourself to defeat my children. Well, now I really can't wait to meet you in person._ "

"Let me check the Chiral reaction…" Angie checked the test for chiral reaction. "Zero Chiral reaction! You completely eradicated the Pempti!" Angie cried out with joy as sweat was dribbling down Derek's face. His breathing had increased dramatically through the whole operation and it was obvious that Derek was reaching his limits but there were two more children he needed to save from their Father's influence. "We can finish up once you treat the rest of the patient's wounds," Angie watched as Derek continued. Suturing up the lacerations that remained after the countless waves of mini cores.

"Vitals…?" Derek asked Angie once he had sutured up the patient, disinfected and bandaged up the sutures.

"His vitals are stable, they are going to make it! I'm sure Dr. Niguel will be relieved to hear about this."

"Paraskevi and Savato remain…"

"We're almost finished~" Angie tried to bring Derek's mood up but he couldn't bring himself to smile. Derek himself was ready to crash and sleep for a while but he knew he couldn't.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 70: The Fifth Sin, Pempti

"Sir, we just received word from Major Miller," Lieutenant stepped into the room once again.

"What?" Derek tried his best to not sound annoyed but he was, the lack of rest was bothering his body.

"They're allocating a transport plane for the children."

"Thank goodness…" Angie breathed a sigh of relief.

"The UN isn't too happy…The planes are supposed to be for VIP's only…"

"Make sure they are taken to Caduceus USA," Derek informed the Lieutenant.

"Is…that your request…?" He sounded unsure. Angie understood why Derek had made this decision though.

"I'll trust your judgement out there, that's what Langston said. My judgement is to take the children to Caduceus USA. It isn't that I don't trust Langston, I just can't trust him to have the GUILT hybrids when they can't communicate to others but me. If they're at Caduceus USA then they can have their voices heard until they learn how to use the hosts' voice box." Derek said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I'll…see what I can do."

"If you have any issues, send Langston to me," Derek informed the soldier. They nodded and left, taking the child too. Derek watched before he moved everything off the table and took the covers off the table so that they could have a fresh set for the next operation. Derek smiled slightly before he moved to lay down on the floor. His body demanded rest and he couldn't resist it any more. Angie watched him with a sad smile on her face.

"Get some rest, when the next child emerges, I'll let you know and wake you up," Angie went down to Derek's level and brushed some hair out the way.

* * *

FireCacodemon: OH BOY! Did writing the operation take a few tries. I pretty much lost the child a good 5 times because Pempti was just that much of a pain to me.

Derek: FireCacodemon struggled against Pempti as they just couldn't keep up with it. So...Pempti won a few times before its butt was kicked. Stay on top of Pempti and its fine but FireCacodemon...did not.

FireCacodemon: Well, let's get some reviews done?

Derek: Yes.

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Here's the next chapter but yes Tetarti did mess with Derek. Thanks for the compliment~

Derek: RandomButLoved - I don't need it...I don't need sleep...but I should probably sleep. GUILT is a sin, a sin I made...or were you referring to the children? Either way, we're all sinners here.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the end of the chapter.

Derek: We'll be back again on the 10/09/2017.


	79. Chapter 71 - The Sixth Sin, Paraskevi

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of...Trauma Center: Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 71:

The Sixth Sin, Paraskevi

Angie watched over both the GUILT victims and Derek while he rested. Paraskevi and Savato were yet to emerge but neither one of them were ready just yet. She looked down at Derek's sleeping form but didn't say or do anything to try and wake him up. While they had already done waves of patients, they were all Kyriaki cases, they were all easy cases but doing the seven strains back to back was harder, that she knew. They were all in their most concentrated form of GUILT which meant that they were at their strongest…She was still feeling guilty the fact that she could have been one of the children here…but her father stopped her. She hated him when he abandoned her…but even knowing why he did it…she was still upset with it. There was also the case that if Derek was taken by Delphi along with his creations…would they ever be friends or would Derek have ended up in prison along with her father, without a chance of redemption? She had that brief talk with the pathogen in him but it still wasn't enough evidence to say that he would have remained the person who he is now.

"I still won't forgive Delphi…I won't ever forgive them." Angie whispered quietly. She felt Derek stir next to her and his eyes slowly opened. "That was a quick little power nap…"

"I have patients to save…" Derek groaned as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Doctor Stiles…?" Angie asked him concerned.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"There are two more patients…Paraskevi and Savato…you'll be needing all your energy for Savato…"

"Yes…I have to use the Healing Touch on Savato…I can't risk using it on Paraskevi." Derek admitted, already fully aware of what needed to happen. "I just wish I can remain conscious when Savato is finished…and hold off the effects until we're away from here." Angie nodded, she wished that would happen too. It really depended on how well he could hold himself after the Savato operation which was going to follow Paraskevi.

"Can you manage?" Angie asked and Derek nodded.

"I'll be fine…I can't let everyone down when we're so close to finishing off this mission."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins - Chapter 71: The Sixth Sin, Paraskevi

"It's rough being the best there is, huh? You get all the rough jobs. Even if I had the Healing Touch, I think I'd recommend you for this. You have a gift, Derek. Use it," Cybil lightly punched Derek's arm.

"I think the only reason why everyone's recommending me is because everyone knows that I have to finish this…because I started it back in medical school." Derek admitted with Cybil nodding.

"Even so, you've proven yourself time and time again how far you're willing to go to stop this." Derek nodded at the words and left the conference room. Cybil watched Derek leave but was stopped outside by Tyler.

"…I heard you're on your way to wipe Delphi off the map~ Man, you're unbelievable…Walking onto the battle field with a scalpel~ We're all pulling for you, buddy. Good luck!" Tyler sounded as energetic and happy as usual. He placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"You'll keep a close eye on Amy and Mother while I'm away, right?" Derek asked him.

"Dude, of course~"

"Doctor Stiles, there's a phone call for you!" A nurse called to Derek.

"I'll see you around," Derek brushed off Tyler's hand and walked down the corridor to where the phone was for him. Walking to the reception desk, Derek was handed the phone. "Hello, Doctor Stiles speaking."

"Hello, Derek. This is Greg from Hope Hospital." Greg's familiar voice came through the speaker on the phone. Derek couldn't help but smile, Greg had recovered from Tetarti and was doing his job once again. Derek couldn't help but feel better hearing Greg's voice once more.

"It's a relief hearing your voice," Derek sighed happily on the phone.

"I knew you were going to be the diamond in the rough, but anyway. Sidney told me you're helping the Navy raid Delphi headquarters. I wanted to wish you good luck on this mission."

"I feel like I need it…"

"Ha ha…You've become quite a daredevil, Derek. Remember though, stay calm, and work quickly, just like always."

"I won't let you down, sir."

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins - Chapter 71: The Sixth Sin, Paraskevi

"I never thought I'd have to operate in a situation like this…I never thought my creation would be used like this…"

"But you're here now, Doctor Stiles, with patients to treat when they emerge from their tubes," Angie stood by his side. "There's only one thing you can do." She gently held a lose hand of his.

"I know, Angie…We're going to finish what we came here to do. I just…don't know what to do with the children, they're too much of a risk to return to their families at the moment."

"We'll worry about that once we have all seven children treated," Angie gently squeezed Derek's hand.

"Right." Paraskevi broke free.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 71: The Sixth Sin, Paraskevi

"These children must have homes…they should be playing at home, not trapped in this lab!" Angie shouted once the Paraskevi host had been put under anaesthesia.

"Don't worry, Angie. Once we stop GUILT and found a medicine to treat the GUILT so they can't infect others, they can all go back to where they belong. We're ending this today!" Derek roared with determination to stop GUILT once and for all. Angie felt herself being fired up to just by watching Derek.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 71: The Sixth Sin, Paraskevi

"Do you think each strain was dormant until we came? I mean…they must have been dormant for testing purposes," Angie frowned before she looked up at Derek, waiting for an answer.

"I believe they awoke while we were traveling to the base and a split-second decision to try and save themselves was to fuse with their hosts before their Father's influence could fully awaken along with them."

"That doesn't explain why GUILT is attacking the host…?"

"I think it's because they're rebelling…and when people rebel, the ones who want them will either kill them or try to reclaim control…failing to reclaim control…killing is the other option."

"So, the GUILT we're treating…is caused by their father?"

"Sounds like it."

"Well then, we'll have to stop it, won't we?"

"We're going to. Let's begin," Derek smiled behind his mask and Angie nodded, handing him the antibiotic gel and the scalpel.

Derek disinfected the area before he made his incision into the patient. Moving the flesh of the host out of his way so he could have easy access to the small intestine where Paraskevi was currently hiding. Multiple lacerations were present. Some in the form of an 'X' and another pattern was in the shape of a lightning bolt and one lone laceration was just a straight line. Derek picked up the sutures and started to suture up the lacerations.

"Start the extraction once it appears," Angie said with a straight face. She watched as Derek sutured the lacerations up once at a time, quick and effectively. He ignored the lone laceration for the time being and rather focused on the one spread out in unique designs. Once all lacerations were treated, Paraskevi emerged out from the host.

" _So, I heard you haven't got all your memories yet? That's a pity, but hey…the only memory I'll be creating for you is how you failed in saving the host!_ " Paraskevi hissed as it slowly wiggled around at the bottom of the small intestine.

"There's the GUILT! Use the laser to make it stop moving!" Angie screamed as Paraskevi wormed around.

"Got it," he was handed the laser and zapped the tail, forcing Paraskevi to stop moving for a time being. Derek picked up the scalpel and cut the parasite in half.

" _Ow!_ " Paraskevi hissed before it decided to change its movement pattern, instead of slowly working its way up to the exit, Paraskevi started worming all over the place, moving all over the small intestine to try and confuse Derek.

"Well, this is new," Derek said blankly as he decided to concentrate on one half and ignore the other half, finding it easier to keep an eye on one half instead of trying to handle both half at the same time. Derek worked quickly though, not letting the Paraksevi stay in the same place at the same time for too long or it would weaken the organ walls, letting the Paraksevi slip away like one half did. Derek was juggling with the Paraskevi though, working hard to cut them small enough to be extracted while making sure that the longer form didn't burrow into the organ to escape. Each time Derek divided the Paraskevi, it created more lacerations, letting more blood pool out the organ (along with nutrients for the Paraskevi and host) while draining the vitals slowly too. Occasionally, once the Paraskevi stopped moving, Derek worked on bringing the vitals back up again or treating the lacerations. Yet the Paraskevi didn't do anything yet to trigger a memory. Once one half had been extracted, Angie reminded Derek that they had lost sight of it and needed to hurry up to find it. Derek closed the incision he created, disinfected and bandaged up the patient before moving onto the next area, the stomach.

Repeating the obvious steps needed to make his incision, he somehow managed to reach the stomach before the Paraskevi did…even when it had a head start. He saw Paraskevi emerging and worming in multiple directions quickly but the laser caught the tail, making it freeze.

" _You're quite a pain, aren't you?_ " It hissed at him, Derek couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"What?" Angie aske confused.

"It just called me a pain, that's all." Derek responded as he cut through the centre of the Paraskevi, creating lacerations and smaller bodies. Once he managed to create multiple little Paraskevi bodies (thanks to the smaller bodies all overlapping each other) he tried his hardest to treat the lacerations created by them but before he had finished suturing up the lacerations, one Paraskevi body decided to do something silly…it moved into the centre of the organ and started to chase its own tail. That simple action unlocked the memory that Derek needed when he first encountered Paraskevi but letting it slip away into another organ.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 71: The Sixth Sin, Paraskevi

Derek's vision turned from the operation to his dimly lit room, sitting in front of him was an artificial stomach with holes forming under the surface of the stomach. Derek looked closer to see that worms were burrowing into the organ. He looked around to see that he had neglected his worm farm due to the research and some of the worms had escaped while he wasn't watching.

"Crap," Derek got up and tries to sort out his worm farm before he noticed that a worm had reached the surface of the organ, sparking the thought. The scene changed and Derek saw himself working on the pathogen for the first time. It looked similar to Paraskevi but the head of the pathogen wasn't an arrow and the body wasn't as segmented as it was, it looked similar to a worm but the body was more like cytoplasm with a thin casing around it. It burrowed into the organ easily despite not looking so violent and it swam around the organ instead of worming its way around. When the younger version of himself tried to remove it, it often slipped out from the forceps by creating a slimy film instead. When cut, it continued on like nothing happened, no lacerations or anything. The memory faded.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 71: The Sixth Sin, Paraskevi

"Doctor Stiles! We have to chase the GUILT!" Angie shouted at Derek and he snapped back to reality.

"Sorry…was having a memory unlock…"

"Tell me about it later, we have to stop Paraskevi!" Angie continued to shout as Derek closed up the patient for another time and moved to locate it once more. Upon doing so, Paraskevi bodies were spinning all over the place, weakening the organ wall but Derek lasered them and extracted the small bodies. Removing two small bodies from the host, Derek lasered the last body of Paraskevi and cut it in half before he waited for the Paraskevi to become vulnerable again. He lasered and extracted the last two Paraskevi bodies before he sutured up the remaining wounds. "Paraskevi extraction complete!" She smiled and Derek sighed in relief.

"Done…" Derek breathed another sigh of relief.

"The operation's complete and the child is safe…Thank goodness. I hope they have a better life from here on out."

"I hope so too…"

"Are you feeling any side effects from the continuous operations?" Angie asked Derek once the patient was removed by the Lieutenant.

"I feel…like the Healing Touch is telling me to use it…but I can't…I have to save it for Savato…It's glowing so brightly though…I think if I didn't have control over it…it would have activated in near enough all those operations," Derek admitted as he looked at the glowing star on his left hand. "…Hang on…you're checking up on me, now?" Derek smiled.

"What…happened in the memory…?" Angie asked.

"It…was weird…I think Paraskevi was an accident of mine…I had a worm farm when I was little and when I was in med school…a worm got onto an artificial organ where I had another parasite on and I just struggled to get it out. So that sparked the idea of mine," Derek told her sheepishly. Feeling rather silly that a simple earth worm was the reason Paraskevi came to life.

"That is weird…" Angie giggled.

"Just one more patient left…Savato."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - I'll let you into a secret...I had to do it twice, because of all the time pausing, Pempti got ahead of me and well...child died, so I got the text and operation written first for the chapter and then focused on Pempti to get the ending of the chapter. Couldn't do it in one swoop. Glad you liked the chapter though~

Derek: RandomButLoved - FireCacodemon got frustrated with Pempti it was funny to watch them let Pempti have its fun because of one slip up. But yes, Savato will be interesting.

FireCacodemon: I'm going to warn you now...Neither Paraskevi and Savato's linked memory I like...but I struggled to think up what to put down for their memories...so I apologise for that. I have thought about going back to them and changing them...but when I tried that, nothing happened so I just left them.

Derek: Everything has good points and bad points, I'm sure the readers understand.

FireCacodemon: Right~ Well, that's another chapter come and gone. Getting closer to the end of the book. Thank you for reading and we'll be back again on the 15/09/2017!


	80. Chapter 72 - The Seventh Sin, Savato

FireCacodemon: And we're back for another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 72:

The Seventh Sin, Savato

"Come in Base Camp, come in…The sixth child is in our custody. We believe there's one left. But, Doctor Stiles seems fatigued…We may have to take a break…" the Lieutenant reported.

"Anything from Langston yet?" Derek asked.

"Nothing yet sir."

"Damn…Don't worry about me, I'm fine anyway. We're going to start as soon as Savato emerges."

"Then all that'll be left will be their father, correct?" Angie asked and Derek nodded.

"It's still weird, hearing them call him their father…"

"Wonder what the others are doing…?" Angie asked.

"We should be thankful that Doctor Stiles arrived when he did. There's not much an old man like me could do in this situation," Robert smiled sadly. If it wasn't for Derek, he wouldn't have operated during the GUILT outbreak. "It's the young who build our future…Good luck, Derek." Sidney left the room to catch up with Derek. He was linked to the GUILT and if it wasn't for that connection, they wouldn't have achieved as much as they had done.

"Derek!" Derek stopped walking down the corridor and turned his attention towards Sidney. Angie stopped two, the two of them had been released from Robert's office.

"What's wrong, sir?" Derek asked.

"Do you ever regret becoming a doctor, Derek?" Sidney asked him.

"I don't. I used to feel responsible for the death of a loved one, but…I'd never regret my decision. That would go against what my parents taught me."

"You can do this…It's why you became a doctor in the first place." Derek nodded and the two continued on their stroll through Caduceus, back to the conference room.

"I want to atone for my father's sins…but, that's not really why I came. I wanted to be here for you. I wanted to understand why your smiles were always fake in the past, why your actions spoke louder than your words and body language…" she looked at Derek before a small blush formed on her face when she saw his confused expression. "Um…don't misunderstand…I didn't mean it like…that when I first said I wanted to be here for you!"

"Hehe, I know, I understand." Derek replied happily. The thought never really crossed his mind.

"You said that you wanted to become a doctor I would be proud of. Well, I'm proud of you, Derek~ And I'll be watching your back, no matter where we have to go. I won't run away, as long as I can fight by your side!"

"Why…are you smiling Derek?" Angie questioned him.

"Guess…I'm just happy?"

"Because the children are going to be alright?" Angie asked him.

"Kind of…I'm just glad that I became a doctor. Father passed away a long time ago, from a disease deemed incurable. There was really nothing they could do back then…"

"Derek…"

"I know they tried everything they could to save him…even I tried years after he passed away…but in the end, my father still passed away. But, the doctors learned a lot from treating his disease, just like I learnt. There's a cure for it, now. Being a doctor…I see that doctors and patients are fighting together, side by side. Just like Secretary Anderson, or my father did when they became infected. We're here today, fighting against my sin called GUILT…because people sacrificed their lives for the sake of medicine." They both heard a shatter as Savato finally broke out from their tube. "Let's finish this Angie, let's save the last child and finish this fight with Delphi once and for all."

Trauma Cente: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 72: The Seventh Sin, Savato

"I've come to understand what people feel as they battle with diseases…If I focus on that, I can use my skills to help them…So I won't lose sight of that. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing. I'll always be a doctor!" Derek informed Angie and she nodded.

"Then let's defeat Savato in its most concentrated form~"

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 72: The Seventh Sin, Savato

"Doctors and patients are fighting together, side by side. I think that's true. No matter what the circumstances are, people always choose to go on living. That's why doctors exist. Medical science is always changing and adapting, just like history. I'm sure people in the future will look back and see GUILT as just another part of that history – a footnote." Angie handed Derek the tools he needed to start the operation, Savato was waiting for them inside the patient's body.

"Let's do this, let's finish this," Derek spoke calmly as he opened the patient up, revealing the heart. Savato was quite comfortable on the nest that it had created. Slowly draining the life from the child. Six strings formed the web and Savato had its coat up. The form was different this time, instead of it being a large round bug, it looked more evolved. The core was still directly in the centre but it had grown a arrow-shaped head with two arms stretching out and two legs. The coating was still a dark purple colour.

"We have to remove the nest first. Cut the Savato's energy source!" Angie spoke with a fiery passion.

"Then let's get the spare box of scalpels ready for when this one melts." Angie nodded and grabbed multiple boxes of unopened scalpels, anticipating this to take a while. Derek pressed the scalpel on the web, the metal started to burn and melt but the first string of many was cut. After cutting the fourth string, Savato decided to create another string of the web, tiny immature Savato started to crawl all over the heart while the mature form remained slow and sluggish. Every time a string was cut, Angie got him a new scalpel. Derek lasered the immature Savato while Angie brought him a new scalpel. After another three strings were cut, Savato made another string and multiple immature Savato appeared. Smaller bugs which looked like ticks, a tiny core at the head of the pathogen and the pathogen had a shell and two tiny pincers at the front. Derek made sure that they didn't try to create a blue immature Savato. Once Angie handed him a scalpel, he cut the web once more.

" _Why does your presence scare us so much? You're nothing compared to myself and Father,_ " Savato hissed as it moved away from the scalpel as Derek tried to cut the web. It created another string and the multiple immature Savato started to swarm. The web slowly started to turn red but Derek cut another string and the web returned to white.

"Crap, it's making a blue Savato…" Derek hissed. Once the blue immature Savato had formed, Derek felt a memory surface.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 72: The Seventh Sin, Savato

Derek looked bored on the sofa with the TV on. He had already completed all the work he set himself and according to his timetable, he didn't need to worry about the work until the following week. Derek just liked being on top of things, he believed that most students should but he didn't tell others to do so. That was when he started to flick through the channels on the TV and started to watch a nature program, highlighting all the best parts of spiders. Derek stopped and took a closer look at it, watching the tiny spider create its web as the video sped up to show the whole progress. Derek smiled, the last idea finally came to mind. He could create a spider-like pathogen as the base image of the ability of capped vitals.

The memory zoomed forward to himself with the finished project. The pathogen rather looked like a spider with tiny fangs to inject a special serum to reduce the vital limit for a time being. The vital cap minimum was eighty and the maximum was ten.

"There, all seven modules covered by the pathogen…now time to create the an-" The memory stopped there.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 72: The Seventh Sin, Savato

"Doctor!" Angie yelled before Derek grabbed the laser and aimed it at the blue immature Savato, destroying it and continued the operation like nothing had happened.

" _It seems all your…no…there's one memory left~_ " Savato purred but Derek continued the operation, he wasn't going to let Savato win. When he had time, he increased the vitals when only a few immature Savato was left. Savato just kept trying to re-build its web but it got to the point where Derek had cut all ties to the first web.

"The nest is reforming, but if we keep this up…What the? They just won't give up!" Angie yelled as she watched Savato form another web around the heart. The battle just continued.

" _Why should we give up if you aren't giving up?_ " Savato hissed as it watched Derek cut another tie to the web. After a struggle, Derek finally managed to make Savato give up from creating webs.

"The nest is destroyed! Remove the coating and attack the tissue!" Angie ordered Derek.

"You got it!" Angie handed Derek the laser and he started to dissolve the tissue surrounding the Savato. It screeched as it tried to move away from the laser but Derek followed. After being lasered for a few seconds, Savato created a laceration and multiple immature Savato bodies emerged and immediately started to form another blue Savato. Derek worked on the laceration while the immature Savato formed the blue Savato. Once it was done, Derek incinerated it and moved onto another issue at present. Incinerating the coating off Savato. He chased it around the heart while dealing with what it was giving him. The battle continued until the coating was dissolved completely.

" _Catch me if you can, surgeon."_ Savato giggled as Derek picked up the scalpel and made an incision into the core of Savato. It paused for a few seconds before the core kicked in again and the coating returned. Derek needed to repeat the steps. Thankfully, things went smoothly…until Savato realised that it could create three lacerations of its own without creating immature Savato to appear. As soon as enough immature Savato formed, Derek was forced to watch them create another blue Savato, once that one formed, they were quick to try and create another blue Savato right after that. Derek handled the blue Savato and increased the vitals until the second blue Savato formed. Derek handled that while burning the mature Savato's coat. " _Well, you're holding on pretty well~_ " Savato congratulated Derek but he didn't feel like he was being congratulated.

The coat was burnt off three time before Derek was finally able to inject the Savato medicine directly into the core. Savato screeched in pain before it started to become unstable, creating multiple lacerations around itself before darting off to another part of the heart to create more lacerations. Derek's eyes caught sight of the star on his hand and it caused a bright glow. Derek felt the power of the Healing Touch to course through his body as time started to slow down. Derek could help but watch the Savato for a few seconds (milliseconds) as it created lacerations.

"Come on…Concentrate…!" Derek snapped at himself as he moved to draw a star in the air. Upon completing the star, Derek felt the Healing Touch be activated again. Time froze around him. The first thing that Derek did, was to increase the vitals of the patient, bringing them back up to nighty nine. Once that was done, Derek picked up the sutures and started to stitch up the multiple lacerations that Savato had created in its fit of rage. After nineteen sutured lacerations later, Derek looked at Savato with pity, it was trying so hard to live but Derek couldn't let it. Withdrawing more Savato medicine, Derek injected Savato once more. Derek watched as Savato started darting around the heart before finally slowing down and all the connecting limbs of Savato fell apart…and disintegrated rather quickly.

"Your Healing Touch amazes me, no matter how many times I see it. We've eradicate Savato. Please finish up, Doctor Stiles." Angie smiled as Derek moved to finish up the patient. The star on his hand was glowing rather dimly. Derek breathed a sigh of relief before finally noticing that he was sweating heavily.

"It's finally over…" Derek laughed slightly in disbelief that he had finally won over the seven strains of GUILT.

"GUILT has been destroyed, once and for all…"

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 72: The Seventh Sin, Savato

Angie wasn't quite sure what to say, Derek had once again pulled off a double Healing Touch to cure Savato. Derek was breathing rapidly, once again, sweat was pouring down his face after the fierce battle against Savato. The pathogen didn't want to give us just as much as Derek didn't want to let it win. Angie could feel the tension and heat that came off that battle. Derek pulled on top once again.

"…You did it…Doctor~"

"I…couldn't have…done it…without your help…" Derek smiled at Angie, he was so relieved that he had won against Savato again. The effects from using the double Healing Touch were threatening to drag Derek into the darkness once again but Derek struggled against it, desperately trying to remain conscious (although he knew it was bad) for Angie.

"Do…you think it's over?"

"We saved…all seven…children…but there's…one thing left…to do…"

"Get some rest?" Angie asked, noticing that Derek was fighting to stay conscious.

"I wish…but no…"

"Then?"

"We have…to find their…Father…" Derek said.

* * *

FireCacodemon: And that's is for this chapter, all the children have been saved! Woop!

Angie: Resting Deeply - Yes, I feel that myself and Doctor Stiles are really getting along well now. I'm glad the operation was your new favourite and I hope that this operation was a great one to read too. You'll just have to find out about the two Healing Touches, won't you?

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Yeah, Derek can do that! Thank you for the compliment.

Derek: We'll be back again on the 20/09/2017.


	81. Chapter 73: The Father of GUILT, Adam

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Not really much to say, so...on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 73:

The Father of GUILT, Adam

"All the hybrids have been treated and are now safe. Delphi doesn't have any test subjects left, thankfully," Derek ran his fingers through his hair, while trying to fight off the ever-demanding payment for the use of the Healing Touch. There was still something that didn't sit well with him, and that was the possibility of GUILT's father who was said to have been watching him. According to the GUILT, of course. "What else do you have planned, Father of GUILT?" Derek looked up at one of the few cameras available in the room.

" _I've waited quite a long time to meet you again, in person. Doctor Stiles,_ " A voice came through on the PA system. Angie and the others started to look around but Derek's eyes remained fixed on the camera that was watching them.

"Are you the one who knocked me out all those years ago?" Derek asked.

" _Correct, I was the one who attacked you and stole your research. I'm surprised you and your pathogen are alive. That interests me._ "

"How did you find out about it?"

" _I have my secrets, much like you do, Doctor Stiles._ "

"What's this I've been hearing? You want the children to be sent to Caduceus USA?" Langston arrived in the room and marched straight towards Derek.

"Yes, you may still search for the children's parents but until I deem them safe…"

"That I cannot allow," Langston informed Derek.

"And why not?"

"Because they must be returned to their families as soon as possible."

"Doing so now could pose a risk to their homes and those around them. Their Father's influence might have gone but they can still infect others by accident."

"Until we create a medicine which can nullify the GUILT to a point where they are safe, we cannot allow them to go out into the public. Besides, what about Adam?"

"We can take it from here, Doctor. Let the UN handle what's left of Delphi." Langston tried to smile but Derek was being difficult.

"We have no idea what else Delphi have been researching! There could still be-" Langston put his hand up to silence Derek. It worked but he still wasn't happy. He still didn't know where his research was, and that was something he was getting desperate to get his hands back on.

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. Eidoth International was in fact run by Adam, leader of Delphi. He was born in Austria as Erich von Raitenau…in eighteen ninety-seven. Nobody's seen or heard from him in over a decade, and…Well, do the maths Doctor Stiles. If Raitenau were still alive, he's be well over one-hundred years old."

"I don't give a damn about if he's over one-hundred years old or not, he's still alive in some form. I've been hearing his voice echo in my mind when he's been talking to the GUILT. If he's the one who attacked me and stole my research then I'm inclined to believe he's alive!" Derek kept a lid on his temper, he didn't explode at Langston as he knew that this wasn't his fault but he knew that Adam was still alive.

" _I'm amused by this, I hope you realise, Doctor Stiles~_ " Adam's voice echoed in Derek's mind.

"I doubt he's still alive. The best you could hope for is some sort of journal, and we couldn't let you see top secret information," Langston tried to reason with Derek but he wasn't having none of that.

"It isn't top secret if it's MY research!"

"Doctor Stiles has a point, if his research is the base of Adam's plans, then Doctor Stiles sure has the right," Angie put her opinion into the conversation.

"Doctor Stiles, I order you to return to deck." Langston put more authority into his voice when he spoke that line. Derek looked away from Langston.

"I'm not a soldier for you to command. I'm a doctor from Caduceus, the only people who have the authority to command me are Sidney Kasal and Robert Hoffman."

"Doctor Miller, if Adam is dead, then how could any of this…? What's that?" Angie pointed towards a suspicious area, a hidden section of the lab.

" _Your medicine serves only to alienate Man from the natural world. Only humanity would force others to live lives not their own._ " Adam's voice came back through the PA system.

"It's Adam! He's sounding alive to me!" Angie exclaimed, Langston paled slightly.

"that isn't possible!"

"If you want to see the truth Doctor Miller, then open your eyes and see for yourself," Derek walked over towards the hidden entrance in the lab. "I have to see GUILT's Father with my own eyes. He's been waiting for me, I shouldn't let him wait any longer."

" _Is Man's hubris so great that he violated life by prolonging it? The final stage of life is death. To deny that is foolishness. Your vast, undying civilisations will spill over into the sea. While the old and infirmed become a rot at Society's core._ " Adam continued.

"You're insane!" Angie yelled. "Father may have worked for you, but he never believed your lies!"

" _Man sought harmony with nature, but instead found everlasting life as a parasite, feeding off the earth's resources. That is why mankind is blessed with disease. It is natural selection – Nature passing judgement on Man. You believe medical science will save mankind – but a surplus of humans will only destroy the world we depend on. I alone know the sole path to salvation…You Doctor Stiles…you glimpsed at it too while creating GUILT._ "

"You're talking in circles…I don't believe that nature is passing judgement onto Man, medical science can only go so far but GUILT upsets the balance of life and death, medical science doesn't. This has to stop, Father of GUILT," Derek muttered quietly.

" _You refuse to even call me by my name, I find that amusing._ "

"Adam doesn't suit you," Derek responded as he pushed open a door leading to Adam's room.

Most of the room was caked in darkness but on the opposite side of the room was Adam's chamber, purple light was lighting up the chamber. Computer screens had been switched off so it wasn't clear if there were any life signs coming from Adam or not. The atmosphere in the room was tense, coming face to face with his attacker from the past…the Father of GUILT, the mad-man who turned simulations into the biological weapon that GUILT was today. Angie and Langston went as pale as a ghost as they caught sight of what Adam had become. Derek, however, remained calm. Adam had given GUILT the life if had, giving them personality, speech, the ability to communicate to each other so they could 'play' games with each other. Adam had created children in the form of diseases. Adam smiled as he looked up at Derek and the others.

" _Here's here…_ " " _Father, he came, like you predicted._ " " _His aura…smells like yours…Father._ " " _He doesn't fear us._ " " _No, he wishes to kill us._ " " _But Doctor Stiles won't be able to, Father is protected._ " " _We're here because of Father, Father won't let us down now._ " " _Father's body protects us._ " Multiple GUILT voices were speaking. Adam's body must have been infested with GUILT but they were right. Derek couldn't do anything to Adam. Derek didn't care either way.

"Your soul died years ago," Derek spoke clearly.

" _Soul?_ " " _What's a soul?_ " The GUILT asked but Adam's mouth moved.

"Sins are born of my mortal flesh…and disperse into the world as GUILT. There, they are altered – they prosper…and in the end, they return to me." Derek walked closer to Adam. Long white hair draped down Adam's back, tubed and wires were forced into the skin which appeared to have now permanently fused with Adam's skin as it had recovered around them. While his skin was still a brown colour a green and pink moss-like thing was growing over Adam's body. The signs of GUILT infection were present too, the discolouration of the skin on certain parts of the body indicated Tetarti toxins were present, while most of the GUILT signs were internal, Derek was sure that he was infected with all the strains at the same time. He could only hope that he wouldn't end up the same if by some chance…he became infected with GUILT himself.

"If you had taken me instead of left me…would I have ended up the same as you?" Derek asked Adam, he was glad that events had played the way they had this way but if he was taken…would he really have been the same as Adam? Or would he had just been a prisoner in the Delphi base and left to rot?

"I can't even look at him…" Angie admitted before Langston turned tail and left the room very quickly, probably to report to his men on what they had found.

" _You become like Father?_ " " _Smell the same…_ " " _You…have potential…rich blood…_ " " _Same DNA…like Father…_ " " _Perfect…host…~_ " Adam moved his hand and placed it on the glass. Derek watched but didn't make a move.

"Perfect host…huh…?" Derek just spoke quietly as Angie stayed far back.

"This, I have become the last man," Adam spoke once more. "I live outside this world, so as not to taint it." Adam was still 'alive' by his conscious. That was still alive in the body, probably because it was something that GUILT couldn't destroy. Adam's soul was probably long dead but if his conscious was still alive then he could still function as normal. "I alone have achieved harmony. I alone know balance."

"…He can't be the one speaking. Where's that voice coming from…?" Angie tried to look around but the lighting wasn't helping her.

"That is his voice, there's no trick. He's neither alive nor dead. What were you hoping to accomplish? You didn't even plan my survival when you stole my research." Angie turned her attention back towards Derek with a confused expression.

"How can you remain so calm?" She questioned him.

"There is one final GUILT…the one called 'Bliss'." Adam smiled with delight at this statement.

"A GUILT I can't operate on," Derek admitted.

"Those who abandon selfish desires and follow the true way will be granted this final blessing, born within me."

" _Bliss…_ " " _Bliss lets us live in harmony._ " " _Bliss…courses through Father's body…_ " " _Tames us…_ " " _Keeps us happy._ "

"In order for something to allow you all to live in harmony…then this 'Bliss' must contain the DNA structures from all the other GUILT…" Derek muttered.

"What?" Angie asked him.

"Bliss is what's keeping GUILT's father in the state he's in."

" _Clever boy._ " " _Threat levels…rising…_ " " _Father…don't like him…_ " " _Must…kill him…_ " " _Infect him…Father~_ " " _Yes, infect him~ Kill him~_ " " _He knows too much!_ " The GUILT was starting to get agitated. It wasn't long before Derek started to feel something coming over him. He was sure that he was keeping the effects from the Healing Touch at bay…but this felt like something different.

"What the…? It's getting dark…" Derek muttered to himself once more as he tried to fight off whatever was causing his body to slow down. "Medicine exists because we won't accept suffering and diseases!" Derek snapped at Adam, just trying to keep himself awake and conscious.

"I'm mankind's origin. A being who accepts fate without wanting that which is not mine. Don't you see the future you are leaving to your offspring? Ten billion humans, fighting over a barren rock." He smiled when Derek started coughing (Angie had started too) but Derek refused to give up.

"What…give you the right…" 'is this…gas?' he thought to himself before he continued with his sentence after a few more coughs. "…to decide who lives…?"

"Can you not see it? You stated that I am dead, yet I still live," Adam's voice cut through the darkness that clouded Derek's mind. "This is the true fate of mankind."

"You're wrong…! As long…as a person…chooses to live…they still bring others…happiness!" Derek knew that he was fighting a losing battle. With what Derek believed to be gas entering his body and slowly shutting him down, the effects of the Healing Touch was only making it worse. "Dammit…I can't see…"

" _Good night, Doctor Stiles. We shall meet again…_ " Adam's voice echoed in his mind before Derek lost touch of his senses. His vision had gone a while ago but now the other senses were gone to. He couldn't even hear himself think…just the gentle darkness that surrounded him. Soothing yet not, he wasn't even sure if he was sighing…but now he was ready to give up. He gave in to the darkness, letting it swallow him whole.

"Doctor Stiles! Nurse Angie!" A soldier entered the room while wearing a gas mask. Grabbing his radio, he started to communicate to the others outside. "This is Delta Five. The targets have been exposed to an airborne hallucinogen. I'm initiating an emergency recovery." Finishing radioing to his team members, he reached down to Derek as another soldier emerged to recover Angie. "Come on, Doctor…Stay with me!"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Little cute moments in the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. But anyway, you want the next chapter? You'll have to wait. 3:)

Langston: RandomButLoved - For now? No, they're gone permanently. Doctor Stiles eliminated GUILT.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all I have time for. I'll be back on the 25/09/2017. Until next time, bye~


	82. Chapter 74 - Life Carries On

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. Derek's unconscious at the moment...so he's not here to help at the moment. So Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose~

* * *

Chapter 74:

Life Carries On

Darkness surrounded Derek. The darkness wasn't cold, rather that Derek found it surprisingly comfortable. After everything that he was going through, Derek just felt a lot more relaxed in the darkness. He wasn't sure how long had passed before a sound echoed in the darkness. Derek just ignored it and just stayed in the silence…but the noise came back. It echoed in the darkness before Derek noticed a light starting to form in the darkness. Derek looked towards the darkness and tried to move towards it. He wasn't sure if he was walking towards the light but it was getting closer so he was sure that he was moving. That was before something slammed itself into his chest, causing Derek to stagger back.

"Huh…?" Derek looked down at his chest and spotted something he didn't recognise. Pushing his chest was a large purple bodied thing with a glowing green core along with two more glowing sections on the main body to represent eyes. Sprouting out from the side of the thing were two long wings with a dark blue thin membrane running between the fingers of the wings. Further down the body was a tail with another glowing orb. Derek wasn't sure what it was, his mind wasn't working like it could have been but the thing was desperately trying to push Derek away from the light. "You're determined to stop me going…huh?" Derek asked the thing. The wings flapped as the tail moved side-to-side as if it was swimming in the air. The thing was silent but kept trying. Derek gently grasped the thing and it stopped 'swimming' and the two orbs at the front 'blinked'. He lifted the thing up to his eye level and had a look at the thing closer. He smiled slightly. "You're a cute little thing…let's go to the light together." The thing wasn't having it, the core in the middle started to glow brightly before the form shifted into a long snake-like creature with multiple segments all connected, and slipped out from Derek's grasp and wrapped around his wrist and tried to pull him away from the light. Derek looked at the creature as memories started to stir in his mind. Slowly it was waking up and a new light started to appear. The new light formed a star, sharing the same glow that matched the core of the creature. Derek felt the creature stop pulling and unravelled itself, the core at the head of the creature started glowing brightly once again before it shifted back into the form it was at the beginning. Derek watched as the star started to glow on his hand once more. "The mark of the Healing Touch…" the creature moved behind Derek's left arm and pushed it towards the star, both seemed to resonate with each other the closer they got to each other before they touched and everything went white.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 74: Life Carries OnLife Carries On

"Please…wake up…" Angie felt tears starting to form, after she had been revived by the soldiers, she pushed them aside and desperately worked hard trying to revive Derek herself. He couldn't give up so soon, not after what they had been through together. "You still haven't redeemed yourself…" Angie spoke in a shaky voice before she took in a deep breath and pinched Derek's nose and placed her lips on his lips and forced the oxygen she took in herself into Derek, hoping to trigger his lungs to take it. She soon let his nose go and moved her lips off his and waited for a few milliseconds. Derek's eyes snapped open and he started gasping for air and was coughing at the sudden intake of oxygen. There was a huge sigh of relief from everyone around the two of them that Derek had regained consciousness and was alive. "Derek!" Angie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that!" She demanded from him as tears started to fall down her face. This whole mission was too much for her, what her father had confessed, to what Delphi had done and how many lives they had sacrificed to achieve their goal, just seeing Adam…then struggling to revive Derek. There was only so much someone could go through.

"I'm sorry…for making…you worry…" Derek apologised to Angie. "What happened to the children?" Angie looked away from Derek.

"They're…going to Caduceus Europe…I'm sorry…" Angie felt Derek sigh but she felt like he already knew that he wasn't going to have the children under his care at Caduceus USA.

"It isn't your fault," Derek reassured Angie before Langston arrived.

"I'm sorry but the children will be taken to Caduceus Europe and we'll take care of things there," Langston informed Derek. Upon Langston opening a door, the GUILT hybrids took a chance of freedom and darted out the room and located Derek quickly, all of them pounced on Derek and Angie. "Children!" Langston snapped.

" _Please take us with you!_ " All seven hybrids tried to cling onto the pair of them.

"Langston has already made up his mind, I can't change that." Derek apologised to them but they weren't happy.

" _We want you, you can hear us, teach us…please!"_ The children cried out in unison.

"Langston won't let me, it isn't me you all need to persuade, it's him," Derek admitted to the children. They all looked down.

"What do they want, Doctor Stiles?" Langston asked.

"They want to stay with me, not that I blame them seeing as I can hear their voices, unlike you sir."

" _Please…we don't want to live in a lab anymore!_ " Savato cried to Derek.

" _Savato's kinda the leader of us all,_ " Kyriaki informed Derek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

" _You can call us by our names you know? So Kyriaki, Deftera and the others. Unless you're going to give us actual names?_ "

"We'll see…" Derek smiled slightly. Langston knew what was best, for the children to go with him so that he could return them to their families. What caused him to hesitate was the fact that the hybrids seemed to enjoy Derek's company. Even if Derek himself looked awkward with their attention on him.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 74: Life Carries On

"You're looking at lot better…the numbness should be gone soon," Derek informed Amy. "We're also giving you a new medication, don't forget to take it, okay?" Derek smiled at her as she nodded.

"I won't forget!" Amy giggled as she threw a fist in the air.

"This was your last examination, so you'll be free to go home tomorrow! Why don't you go and tell your brother?" Angie asked Amy.

"Okay~" Amy swung her legs over the bed and slipped off the bed. "Bye Nurse Angie! Thank you, Doctor Stiles~" Amy said happily before she left the room and ran over to her brother and shared the great news with him.

"Bye-bye, Amy," Angie smiled happily.

"I dunno…infected with Deftera first and after recovering, something else creeps in and causes havoc," Derek gently scratched the back of his head. "She's shown a lot of improvement. Tyler must be relieved."

"Well, she was the last patient for today."

"Thank you for all your hard work today, Angie." Derek smiled. "That reminds me, didn't the Chief say he wanted to speak to us?" Derek asked her, she nodded.

"That's right, he did. We can't forget," Angie gave Derek a bright smile. They had both recovered from the events that happened on the marine base. Derek still couldn't believe he was missing the GUILT hybrids that they seemed to have befriended while they were there. He was just glad that they had picked up human speech rather quickly and were able to get a voice of their own, they were still developing their features and he was sure that they would stick out but he wondered if they were going to return to their parents…or if they were still too dangerous to be let outside in society. Derek didn't know.

"Think they're okay?" Derek asked Angie.

"If you're talking about the children, I hope so. They were very attached to you."

"I'm just glad I don't feel the intense desire to harm them like I did before. I guess we both learnt something while watching the children."

"It…said that it wasn't here to kill you…and if possible…it doesn't want to fuse with you but might not have a choice…"

"Well, when that bridge arrives, we'll cross it. For now, I wonder what the Chief wants…" Derek wondered as the two of them left the ward and headed straight for Robert's office.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 74: Life Carries On

No one could believe what they had heard coming from Cybil's mouth. Tyler sat on his chair awkwardly at the news sinking into his brain. It came as quite a surprise but somehow, they figured this was going to happen eventually.

"What!? But…Cybil, you can't quit!" Tyler whined at Cybil. She couldn't help but chuckle at his behaviour.

"Things have started to calm down, and I think it's time to move on," Cybil sighed as she looked at everyone. "It's been fun, but my life is starting to take a different road."

"…Oh…? I bet this means you're getting married?!" Leslie asked Cybil before she pouted in a joke-sort of manner. "I'm so jealous!"

"…What? No. Stop jumping to conclusions. How can I put this…I…I think I want to be a regular doctor," Cybil spoke softly, a small but sad smile on her face. She was going to miss Caduceus and the team she had grown to love. While she regretted the way that she treated Derek when he confessed everything at first, the two had become strong allies once more and it was her that was going to be leaving him.

"Well, at least you've got connections at Hope, right…?" Tyler winked at Cybil. It took a second for her to figure out what Tyler had meant but she tried to stop the feelings from arriving on her face.

"Well, I'd have to ask Doctor Kasal, and…" The door opened as Stephen walked into the conference room.

"I'm back," he announced as everyone turned their attention onto him.

"Welcome back, Doctor Clarks," Leslie smiled happily.

"Where'd you go?" Tyler asked before anyone else say anything.

"…Sometimes I wonder if you ever pay attention. Today was a visitation day." Cybil shook her head at Tyler.

"Oh yeah, Blackwell…right?" Tyler asked.

"I let Victor come along to visit the professor today, but…well, it's not easy to have a conversation with two geniuses. I could barely keep up, let alone add to the discussion." Stephen admitted to everyone nervously. Laughter filled the room as everyone imagined what the scene could have looked like.

"Was there any talk of Derek?" Tyler asked and Stephen nodded.

"He was brought up a couple of times by Victor but I couldn't follow the conversation to let you know what they were discussing. It's too bad the world can't benefit from Professor Blackwell's brilliant mind anymore. Such a shame…"

"Heh, the government was nice to let us visit him and all, but couldn't they go all the way and give him amnesty or something?" Tyler asked but Stephen shook his head.

"Even if they did, I doubt Blackwell would accept it. He's determined to spend the rest of his life in prison…atoning for his sins."

"How do you think Derek will atone for his sins?" Tyler asked.

"I feel like he already has, he's stopped Delphi and saved as many GUILT victims as possible?" Leslie commented but Tyler shook his head.

"I don't think Derek will accept that as atoning for his sins…"

"What makes you say that?" Cybil asked.

"He didn't feel the pain the GUILT caused others, he wasn't infected himself…"

"I feel sorry for Angie," Leslie interrupted Tyler's trail of thought before it could get dark.

"I do too, but she seems to be handling it well." Cybil smiled, Angie always was a strong woman.

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 74: Life Carries On

Robert sighed. "The Committee isn't happy about the British Navy withholding all that information they found on GUILT," Robert sighed once more at Sidney. "At this rate, it's going to end up locked away in a classified vault."

"Well, the Delphi have been apprehended…and Eidoth Pharmaceuticals was placed on an international watch list," Sidney half-smiled at Robert, trying to improve his mood.

"But, we still don't know the truth behind the 'Adam' Derek saw…" There was a knock at the door. "Ah, that must be Derek and Angie. Come in!" Robert called to the two staff members outside. The door handle turned and Angie pushed open the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse us."

"You wanted to speak with us, Doctor Hoffman?" Derek asked as he entered the room shortly after Angie had.

"That's right…Thanks for coming, please, have a seat." Robert offered the two chairs that were always stationed in front of Robert's desk. Once the two had sat down, Robert continued. "Caduceus International held a conference today…and they asked us for a favour. Some people in the Brussels contracted a new disease and Caduceus has asked that you operate on them." Robert had turned his attention onto Derek.

"A new disease, huh? That sounds interesting. Do you have any idea what it might be?" Derek asked. Robert chuckled slightly, he was expecting this kind of answer from Derek.

"Sad to say, I don't know the exact disease, but it looks to be a rare strain of an endemic disease."

"I'm just glad, they gave you back your license, Doctor Stiles~" Angie commented which Derek laughed at.

"It does feel great to treat diseases other than GUILT."

"After all, Caduceus is responsible for treating more than just GUILT," Sidney chuckled.

"Why did they ask me to go? Surly someone who understands the strain is a better candidate than me." Derek asked the two superior staff members.

"Everyone in the medical world has heard about Doctor Derek Stiles and his miraculous Healing Touch. They asked for you because you're an excellent doctor and they'd like to research your abilities," Sidney informed Derek.

"They want to research me? Isn't that a little…um…"

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. You've impressed everyone, Derek. They want to learn from you."

"…" Derek wasn't so sure he was ready. Robert seemed to have noticed a change in Derek's mood and knew what to say.

"The life of a doctor isn't easy. You have to teach others, even though you're still learning yourself. Good luck in Brussels," Robert smiled.

"When you put it that way…Angie, let's do our best out there."

"Right!" Angie nodded in agreement.

"We've also received these letters…They were addressed to Caduceus, but I think they were meant for the pair of you," Robert pulled a draw out from the table he was sitting at and retrieved stacks of letters, all in different languages, sizes, styles, anything that could be different was different.

"Where are these envelops from?" Angie asked as she scanned the stacks that Robert was bringing out from his table.

"Well, why don't you read them and find out? After all, isn't it more fun that way?"

Trauma Center: The Seven Parasitic Sins – Chapter 74: Life Carries On

Derek watched as seagulls flew above the ship they were traveling on. Angie constantly told him that getting fresh air was the best cure for motion sickness. The letters that they had received were all thank you letters from the patients that Derek had treated. He still felt that he couldn't accept them but Angie had managed to persuade him to open a few letters too. There was still the nagging thought in the back of his head that GUILT was all his fault and him receiving thanks for something he caused…wasn't needed. Gently resting on the rail that surrounded the deck, Derek turned his attention off the seagulls and onto the ocean he was traveling on.

"Stiles, come and look at this neat handwriting~" Angie called to Derek.

"You can call me Derek, you know?" Derek laughed as she came running up to stand beside him. She showed him the letter. "Looks like they're recovering nicely though."

"I'll call you whatever I want~" Angie gently bumped into Derek playfully. "It won't be mean, I promise."

"Any news on the hybrids?" Derek asked.

"They'd rather be home with you than with their families…Sadly, their families had to let the children stay at Caduceus…"

"Bummer…out of one lab and into another…" Derek looked down, not happy with the news he had just heard. Angie handed him another letter and he started to read it, a smile formed on his face. "You know…reading these letters really puts it all in perspective. Being a doctor isn't easy, but we fight alongside the patients we treat in their battle. If we win, that's great and if we lose, we've still learnt something. We just need to remember that when things get tough."

"No matter how painful something is, it can always be healed as long as you stay alive. That's something that you showed me, Doctor~" Angie sighed in relief. "I'm looking forward to us spending more time together."

"Same…Sure is nice to see the sunset together, huh?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's it for now. Just another chapter left in this book, the special chapter.

Derek: I'm awake!

Angie: Resting Deeply - We're glad you liked the chapter. We're both okay, we have to be okay for FireCacodemon's amusement...And the story.

Derek: RandomButLoved - Adam...FireCacodemon said he was challenging to write and keeping in the character but it's very clear what's said in the game to what is said in the story...Still, we're glad you enjoyed the chapter.

FireCacodemon: We'll be back again on the 30/09/2017 with the final chapter of this book. Until then, stay GUILT free everyone!


	83. The Seven Parasitic Sins - Special Chap

FireCacodemon: Hello, welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War! Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Special Chapter 7:

A Boat Ride

Nozomi escaped from Delphi before the lab got raided and attacked. Already she was on her way to Europe to start a new life. In her hand was a glass jar with the samples of Savato that she collected. The parasites were crawling on top of each other or sliding down the walls of the jar. Nozomi watched them for a while before she gently shook the jar, making one Savato fall onto its back with its legs sprawling everywhere until another Savato body gently nudged the fallen comrade back onto its legs.

"Were we really on the right path…?" Nozomi sighed on the boat, placing the Savato samples back into her pocket. She was just glad that she was leaving Delphi behind…Navel had told her to leave and that he was leaving later, she just hoped that he left before the police got involved and arrested him. It was safe to say that she was worried about him. "Well, guess I don't need to stick by Nozomi Weaver…hopefully return back to Naomi Kimishima," her birth name. People wouldn't know that name and she was sure that others won't find out. She was just heading for Europe, she wasn't sure what she was going to do then. She didn't know what hospitals were accepting new recruits but she had a feeling that she was going to be seeing some GUILT victims as she knew how far spread Delphi were. The sea trip was long, but Nozomi was finally glad to be on dry land once more.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter 7: A Boat Ride

Savato huddled up with the other children, watching them sleep while this Langston character (Doctor Stiles didn't get on with) was talking on the phone to someone. She tried to hear what Langston was talking about but her mind jumped back to the other six hybrids that were fast asleep and wondered how they were going to develop with their families. They all preferred to be with doctor Stiles but Langston was in charge so what he said…went. Savato slowly stood up and slipped away from the others and walked away from them. She walked towards the exit of the room and found her way onto the docks of the ship. Reaching the surface, she looked up at the night sky and saw millions of tiny lights in the sky.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Savato turned her attention towards the owner of the voice and saw Derek standing there, wide awake as ever while looking up at the stars.

"What…are they?" Savato asked.

"They're called stars. They light the night sky and help people when they make a wish."

"You…don't seem mad at us now…"

"I'm still mad you've fused but you're trying to survive…you've done what you had to do to survive…that's everything's instinct."

"What…do we do now?" Savato asked Derek.

"Grow and learn about the world. That's all you can do, really."

"But…we can still infect…"

"Might…have been doing some late-night work," Derek spoke as he started to shuffle through his pockets for something. Savato watched as Derek shuffled through his pockets before he brought out a vial filled with a pale pink medicine. Savato looked at him confused.

"What does it do?" Savato asked him as she gently tapped the vial.

"I dunno what you'll be like when you grow up, but this will prevent you from being infectious."

"How long for?" Savato asked.

"You take it once a month, preferably the first day of the month and you can't infect anyone for a whole month. February might be a little tricky as that month only has twenty-eight days unless it's a leap year."

"Leap year…?"

"Every four years, February gets an extra day, that's it. Nothing too special."

"That's weird…" Savato couldn't help but giggle, it was a silly thing to hear before a question formed in her mind. "What will you do now?"

"Me? Continue defeating GUILT until it's all gone…then you seven will be the last ones alive but you won't be a threat if you take the medicine. Once that's done…well, I'll cross the bridge when I get there…I've still got my own pathogen to discover," Derek admitted.

"Thank you…for saving us."

"Just do me a favour, okay?"

"What's that?"

"Live a happy life and make something out of it."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter was more based on Derek...but I wanted to have the interaction between Derek and the treated GUILT children, mainly Savato. I personally like the idea of the GUILT children so I might be using that in a future chapter or even just another book, dunno yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as normal, I'll be taking a break from posting the story while I finish writing up the remaining chapters of the last book in this story. Dunno how long the break will be as most of it is written.

What I can tell you is that the last book is called: The Final Nightmare, and will be having 16 chapters in total. So I hope that's something to look forward to~ Anyway, that's all I've got time for. I'll be back again next time with Book 8: The Final Nightmare.


	84. Chapter 75 - Returning Home

FireCacodemon: Welcome to the beginning on the final book in A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: I've been so excited to write this book for a couple of reasons...but I won't bore you with them and let you get on with reading the chapter~

* * *

Book 8:

The Final Nightmare

Summary: Arriving back at Caduceus USA, Derek and Angie are soon requested in Great Britain, Caduceus Europe. There they meet Naomi Kimishima, a surgeon with the Healing Touch who holds the key to unlocking Derek's final memory. With Caduceus Europe revealing their research, something sinister strikes, releasing the nightmare everyone thought was over.

* * *

Chapter 75:

Returning Home

"Dear Doctor Derek Stiles, after recent events with the raid of Delphi and saving the Sinners of GUILT, we have reviewed your actions as well as the crisis and have decided to return your full Medical licence back. Good luck, Doctor Stiles." Derek read the letter. He cut out most of the talk but he was just glad that he was finally free to operate on any patient now instead of just GUILT infected patients. "Must be why Sidney looked so relieved for to send us all over the world, huh?"

"Still reading that letter?" Angie asked as she came over to him and sat down beside him on the plane.

"It was such a huge relief though, they might still be watching me but I'm just glad I'm free~" Derek stretched happily. They had to catch a very early flight back to America as their trip had come to an end. Both Angie and Derek were finally glad to be back in familiar territory once more. While traveling, they either had GUILT patients or were teaching others from their experiences on GUILT or just attending conferences to keep themselves updated in the affairs of the medical world.

"Think you're allowed to go on holiday at will, now?" Angie asked as Derek shrugged.

"In all honesty…I don't think I want to go on holiday. I'd rather just return to Caduceus and treat some patients," Derek admitted with a smile on his face. "After all, I've got a cat who's been worried about me~"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 75: Returning Home

Langston wasn't sure what he was doing was correct but after the raid on the Delphi base he now had all of the GUILT research that he could get his hands on, as well as Adam. The being known as Adam had become quiet since they had taken Derek away and let his soldiers resuscitate Derek and Angie when they were back on the dock. Langston wasn't sure what Adam was planning when he went quiet but he knew that it wasn't good. Running a chiral test on Adam and discovered that his whole body was teaming with GUILT cells all over the body as well as a strange new GUILT. Langston didn't know what it was…but he felt a whisper brush against his ear.

" _Use me…I can help you…_ " the whisper spoke.

"Doctor Stiles probably isn't going to like this…but if we can use this to help mankind…I'd take that risk," Langston smiled. He knew exactly what he needed and wanted to do. All he had to do now…was to achieve his goal.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 75: Returning Home

"I dunno if you can hear me…but I've managed to persuade to bring doctor Stiles to you. His fate has been sealed here."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the first chapter of the book~

Derek: Resting Deeply - If only I knew what that was but I was kinda in a half-dazed state to really pay attention to it. FireCacodemon's not sorry you wake up so early to read the chapters...but thank you for the comment.

FireCacodemon: RandomButLoved - Yet...Yet is the key word here~ Well, I hope you enjoy the last book.

Derek: Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a great day/night.

FireCacodemon: Bye~


	85. Chapter 76 - A Long-Term Assignment?

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter~

Derek: Happy Friday the 13th.

* * *

Chapter 76:

A Long-Term Assignment?

"This new medication is sweet. The patients have been responding really well," Tyler smiled happily after seeing records of a new medicine that Victor had created. Victor was standing behind him as he had handed Tyler the data from the medicine that he had created. Victor had started to come out his lab more and more, probably to see if Derek was back yet. He still had most of the GUILT pathogens still locked up in his lab but the specimen he really wanted was Savato but it evaporated too quickly when the Savato medicine was pumping in its tiny body. Derek wasn't able to retrieve a specimen for Victor. Even the immature versions couldn't be saved making Victor forever have an incomplete set.

"Well, I'm not usually one to brag…Let's just say I expected nothing less than perfection," Victor smirked happily, proud of his own work. Tyler chuckled.

"Shouldn't you give credit to Blackwell since he, you know, thought of it?"

"There's a fine line between theory and creation," Victor stated as a matter of fact but Tyler knew what sort of man Victor was and so dropped the conversation. "I question your abilities as a doctor if you don't appreciate that difference."

"Hey!" Tyler snapped before Stephen decided that he should stop drinking his coffee and stop the two younger staff members before they got into a fight. It wasn't pretty when Victor entered an argument, with his knowledge he could often insult others in ways that the person he was arguing with wouldn't understand. That and an angry Victor wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"All right, Victor…Blackwell thought up a method of treatment, and you made it work. Can we drop it now?" Stephen asked. Victor let out a small growl and turned his back on the other two.

"Whatever…I still made it work."

"It kinda sucks we're the only ones who will ever know Blackwell had anything to do with it," Tyler admitted, resting his elbow on a table and his head in his hand. "Still, must be hard on Angie when she goes to see him…"

"She's a strong girl, Tyler. You of all people must know that seeing as you and Angie stuck by Derek through everything when he confessed," Stephen reminded Tyler.

"True…"

"Besides, we're fortunate he agreed to help us while paying his debt to society. The world needs Professor Blackwell's research more than anyone will ever know."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare - Chapter 76: A Long-Term Assignment?

Leslie had just finished her rounds when she heard familiar footsteps echoing down the hallway. Turning her attention, she saw that Derek and Angie had returned from their many travels. Leslie smiled as she walked over to the two of them.

"Welcome back, Doctor Stiles! You too, Angie! Thanks for the souvenirs~" She tried to hold back the excitement in her voice as memories played in her mind at the multiple gifts that Derek and Angie had sent to Caduceus USA with bits from their travels, letters on how they were getting on and other things like that. While it was simple to text the others, the different time zones that Derek and Angie went to, sending a letter was better. "Those Japanese treats were delicious…how did you know I was such a slave to Japanese treats?"

"That was something we didn't know but Tyler asked us to send a bunch of treats over for everyone to taste and share," Derek admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Glad you liked them though~" Angie chirped happily. "Just a pity we didn't have much time to appreciate Tokyo though, since most of our time was spent on conferences and hospital visitations."

"Who would have thought that there were still some GUILT patients out there…" Derek muttered.

"Are you okay?" Leslie asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just think I'm still a little jet-lagged, but apart from that, I'm fine." Leslie sighed.

"Can't you at least try and act like you're a world-renowned super doctor?" Leslie asked with an impish smile on her face.

"We wouldn't get in contact with Doctor Myers…so have you heard back yet? I'd like to know how she's adjusting to Hope Hospital," Angie asked Leslie.

"She's doing fine over there, fully enjoying working close with Doctor Kasal once more," Leslie informed the pair of them.

"Heh, wonder when the wedding is?" Derek asked.

"Oh, I forgot! The Director wanted to see you two as soon as you got back." She leaned in closer to Derek. "It must be tough being so popular, huh?" Derek wasn't sure what Leslie was implying but didn't really know what to say. So he kept quiet and let Leslie have her fun. "You'd better head up to his office."

"Well, thanks for letting us know~" Angie waved and the two of them started to head towards Robert's office.

"Hey, Angie?"

"Yes, Doctor Stiles?"

"Think there's any chance he's going to give us a vacation?" Derek asked her in a teasing voice.

"Oh shush, we've just travelled the world so I'd seriously doubt it." Angie gently punched Derek's arm.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare - Chapter 76: A Long-Term Assignment?

"You summoned us?" Derek asked as he heard Robert call him into the room. Derek entered the room first with Angie following him.

"Yes, please take a seat. How was the travel?" Robert asked with a smile on his face.

"It was great, seeing all those places, seeing the hospitals…" Angie started.

"All those meetings, conferences…all that teaching…" Derek continued sounding exhausted. Robert couldn't help but laugh. Angie sounded so happy while Derek just sounded so defeated. They were the opposite of each other on the energy meter. "It was exhausting."

"You're probably more exhausted seeing as you couldn't take those vitamin tablets like you would have done normally since your body clock was all over the place in the different time zones," Angie admitted.

"Thank you for sending all that data and test results from the pathogen inside Doctor Stiles," Robert smiled at Angie.

"Oh, no problem~ I'm just glad it didn't cause any trouble while we were traveling. Just made Derek mildly irritated."

"I can imagine. I'm just glad we figured out why you're taking them, Doctor Stiles."

"Because that's the pathogen's food. It's making me crave the tablets because that's its food source…so my body retains all the nutrients it needs from the food I eat," Derek smiled slightly. It was something more they knew about the pathogen.

"That and it's strong enough to take over you, Derek." Sidney pointed out. "Apart from that, it's still near enough a complete mystery." Angie didn't say anything, she thought back to when it called itself an Anti-GUILT…but that could just be because it knew that Derek wanted to eliminate GUILT…but it was harsh, it wanted to kill the children until it took over him and handled Triti. That was when it became weaker…so it couldn't take over all the time…just small amounts which Angie was thankful for. She wanted to know if it could take over for a long time…but was too afraid to find out. She hadn't seen Derek's eyes change and the pathogen take over since the raid on Delphi's marine base. "You'll be needing this," Sidney handed Derek a file.

"What's this for?" Derek asked as he opened the file and began reading it. "Wait…A long-term assignment in Great Britain?" Derek questioned the two.

"Will I be going as well?" Angie asked.

"Yes, both of you have been requested specifically. They're in the final stages of some project and asked that our most skilled doctors participate." Sidney informed the two of them. Derek and Angie looked at each other, Langston was from Caduceus Europe, so there was a chance that they had been requested by him.

"We were hesitant about their proposition…But considering they finally decided to ask for our help after months of silence, we agreed." Robert wasn't sure if what he was doing was right. The two of them had just come back from their travels and they were being sent off to Great Britain soon.

"Caduceus Europe will also be holding a conference there, in about a month. We'd like you to attend that as well, and Director Hoffman will be joining you. Like he said, the British have been quiet about their research since the raid." Sidney continued the conversation.

"So, we'll be working with Director Miller, huh?" Derek asked.

"Seems like it," Angie spoke quietly.

"I'm aware you and Director Miller had a falling out, but please put that aside for now." Sidney brought the conversation back on topic. Langston had warned them ahead of time that they had a disagreement with the children but that was in the past. "Now, all of a sudden, they're asking outside organisations for help with some project."

"They must be extremely confident if they're willing to break their silence on the issue considering they were unwilling to share any information on Delphi only months ago. We would like you to keep us posted on their activities while you're there." Robert informed Derek and Angie.

"Sounds like something we can do. So…they're sharing their data, huh? So they're not just wanting skilled surgeons?" Derek asked.

"They made sure we understood none of their research was to be made public," Sidney looked at Derek before looking at Angie. He saw that wheels were turning in Derek's mind and that what might be produces might not be so positive.

"Director Miller is a good man, but I worry about all this secrecy. I can only assume the government wanted to have others involved as a safety measure," Robert tried to convince that Langston was a good man…but Derek wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure what happened back on the marine ship when he was unconscious because of Adam's chamber…but if Adam said they were going to meet again, then going to Britain was going to be the right choice.

"Are you willing to accept, knowing that there's more to this than meets the eye?" Sidney asked Derek and Angie.

"…I understand the situation. But, if they need our help, I'm willing to go. I believe there's someone there waiting for me too." Derek admitted.

"We accept," Angie accepted the mission much like Derek did. If he was going, then she would follow him. She wanted to know more about the pathogen inside of Derek and Derek admitted there there's someone waiting for him.

"We've made preparations for you to leave in five days. You'll be on duty as usual until then. Take the rest of the day off to recover but tomorrow, you two better be ready for work." Sidney spoke sternly.

"I'll see you both in a month," Robert smiled as Derek and Angie got up from their seats and left Robert's office.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare - Chapter 76: A Long-Term Assignment?

"Do you think…he's waiting for you?" Angie asked Derek once they were outside.

"Hmm?"

"Adam…I mean…"

"There's this nagging feeling…that when we go there…I'll finally remember something very important."

* * *

Derek: Resting Deeply - Somehow...I don't think FireCacodemon will let me off the hook that easily. It's in the game the section you mentioned but we're not sure what FireCacodemon plans to do for that section.

FireCacodemon: More like Derek's been kept in the dark for that section.

Derek: Well, that's all for now. We kinda forgot to put a date in the last chapter...Well, the date for the next chapter is: 18/10/2017

FireCacodemon: Bye~


	86. Chapter 77 - Welcome to Caduceus Europe

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 77:

Welcome to Caduceus Europe

Derek and Angie arrived at the hotel where Sidney had managed to book a room for them to stay in. The room they were in was a double room with a big double bed in the middle of the room. When they asked the hotel staff if they could have separate beds, it wasn't possible. Angie didn't seem to mind as she flopped onto the bed and kicked her shoes off. Derek watched her for a few moments before he let out a small laugh.

"What's funny?" Angie asked him, sitting up straight on the bed and looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's nothing, I promise." Derek waved her off and moved to the other side of the room and placed his bags in the corner. He felt Angie's gaze follow him as he sat down on the bed once his shoes were off. "So, we're having to share the bed…"

"This isn't the first time so you can't be that worked up," Angie admitted with a small smile and a blush on her face.

"No, still. Make me nervous each night we have to do this." Derek admitted, looking up at the ceiling of the room before he let his eyes fall onto the wallpaper and boarder around the room. The ceiling was a cream colour which was met with a pink, floral boarder before it met with the wallpaper which was another pale colour but Derek was too tired to really pay attention to it. There was a dresser pushed up against the wall for Angie to use if needed or if Derek himself wanted to use it. A wardrobe where they could hang their clothes up in as well as a small chest of draws too. Derek was comfortable leaving everything in his suitcase. "Just worried about how Gemma's taking all this…"

"Tyler's looking after her, right? Since Amy's at home with him now." Angie rolled over on the bed so she was facing him. "She'll be looked after."

"It just doesn't feel like I've been home a lot to play with her though or give her attention."

"Meaning when you do return home again, Gemma'll come bouncing up to you and demand all the attention she missed~" Angie smiled while the thought played in her mind. Derek nodded, Angie was probably right (like normal) and he really didn't need to worry about anything.

"Still…going to Caduceus Europe for another conference as well as to see Director Miller…"

"Promise me you'll behave?" Angie asked.

"If my pathogen doesn't like him…I take no punishment of its actions."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 77: Welcome to Caduceus Europe

"Thank you for coming all this way. I'm sure you're both quite tired," Langston spoke as he saw Derek give off a yawn while also looking exhausted. Angie on the other hand was bright and looking positive as she normally did. "Did you not sleep well?" Derek shook his head but didn't say anything. "I don't believe we've spoken since the Delphi raid! It feels good to see old friends again."

"That was one draining mission…But, I'm glad everything turned out for the best. It's an honour to be invited here." Derek tried to sound cheerful but it probably just sounded negative. He didn't have a good night sleep…he couldn't settle down. He had a growing feeling that something wasn't right but he couldn't understand why. Just that feeling alone caused the restless night. Even while he was standing here, Derek felt like there was something off and he didn't like it. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling the way he was…it was like the pathogen in him sensed something off too.

"Ms. Thompson, please let me know if there's anything we can do to make your stay easier. After all, I'm sure Doctor Stiles owes much of his success to having you at his side," Langston smiled. Derek figured that it was true. He wouldn't have been pushed this far if it wasn't for Angie by his side. He didn't want to think how things would have been if she abandoned him when he confessed the connection he had with GUILT.

"Thank you, Director. I'm positive that Doctor Stiles and I will both learn quite a bit during our stay," Angie smiled happily.

"Allow me to introduce you both to Doctor Owen, our Research Executive. He'll be supervising all the research you take part in while you're with us here." Doctor Owen walked closer to Derek and Angie. Doctor Owen was just shorter than Langston but he wore a white lab coat over a dark grey shirt. His tie design was something to question. On the tie was a lot of red and white markings over the black fabric, the design became clearer when it was reaching one end of the tie, even then Derek still couldn't make out what the design really was. Doctor Owen's trousers were mahogany brown and his shoes were polished and black.

"It's an honour to meet you both, Doctor Stiles, Nurse Thompson. Your work on our project will be quite pivotal. I'm certain." Doctor Owen extended his hand towards Derek first, a smile on his face which Derek didn't seem to trust. Derek extended his arm out to shake Doctor Owen's hand anyway.

"Pleasure to meet you," Derek responded, sounding polite while hiding his distrust from his voice.

"Doctor Owen was actually the first person to recommend your involvement. He believed that only doctors of your talent would be able to complete these final stages," Langston confessed to Derek and Angie.

"Nice to meet you," Angie shook Doctor Owen's hand as well. Doctor Owen let out a small chuckle from hearing Langston's words.

"You might think I'm being selfish, but this is something only you two can handle."

"Hopefully then, we won't embarrass ourselves out there too badly," Derek gently nudged Angie while speaking. Angie smiled and gently prodded Derek back.

"Let's hope YOU won't embarrass yourself out there too badly," she teased him.

"Well then, if you'll follow me, I can fill you in on the details of our research." Langston beckoned Derek and Angie to follow him. Without hesitation, Derek and Angie followed Langston.

"Where are we going?" Angie questioned before Derek could ask the question.

"We're going to the Caduceus Research Laboratory."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 77: Welcome to Caduceus Europe

"The results of our 'regenerative treatments' have been far beyond expectation. If I might be so bold, I would say we're about to turn medical science on its head. As you can see…" Doctor Owen stopped and pointed towards a syringe filled with a special serum. "We transplant theses neo-cells and hope that they regenerate the lost tissue." Derek walked a little closer, examining the syringe and notes that helped explain the process. Derek wasn't convinced just yet. "What's surprising is how quickly it occurred and the low rate of autoimmune difficulties," Doctor Own continued before Derek snapped his head up and looked at Doctor Owen.

"Autoimmune…?" Derek repeated the word before Langston took a step forward.

"This is only possible because of our advanced facilities and brilliant researchers. If we were as limited as the other branches of Caduceus…I doubt our research would have advanced half as quickly." Langston informed Angie and Derek.

"I'm impressed. I didn't realise you guys were working on something like this…" Angie admitted as she walked over to Derek and looked at the research.

"But…what does any of this have to do with GUILT research?" Derek questioned Langston and Doctor Owen.

"Most of the theories we've put into practise are based on what we learned fighting GUILT." Doctor Owen told Derek with a small smile on his face. He was glad to have Derek looking around and interested in the research they were going to help him with.

"Interesting…is there anything else?" Derek asked but Doctor Owen shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't say any more on that. We're saving the finer details for our conference."

"It says here…you've already treated hundreds of patients with regenerative technology?" Angie asked as she read off some of the research in Derek's hands. Derek liked to pick up what he was reading, just that tiny action helped him remember what he just read.

"We'll be visiting those patients tomorrow. It'll be easier to understand if you can see their recoveries for yourself," Langston informed the two of them before the sound of high heels clacking on the ground indicated that there was something else, someone new had just arrived. Langston turned his attention towards the clacking sound and smiled. "AH, Doctor Kimishima! Have you finished your rounds for the day?" Derek looked up from the paper and towards the new doctor.

"Yes, Director. I assume these are the doctors from America?" Naomi asked as she looked over Derek and Angie. Naomi wore a blue top under her white lab coat, a black skirt which was practical while wearing some blueish-grey sandals on her feet. Derek felt something strange coming off her, but didn't want to come off as rude and so decided not to say anything. Langston laughed.

"Your timing couldn't be better…Allow me to introduce you. Doctor Stiles, this is Doctor Naomi Kimishima. She's been working with us for some time. Like you, Derek, she specialises in miracle surgeries." Langston introduced Naomi to Derek and Angie.

"A pleasure to meet you…" Naomi stretched out her hand to shake Derek's hand. Derek gave Naomi a hand shake before he felt a spark jolt through his arm. "Anata ga yuumei na Stiles-sensei ne." She smiled when she felt Derek's hand freeze. Naomi couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"It's…uh…n-nice to meet you…" Derek wasn't sure what she had just said but he was more worried that he felt a spark fly up his hand. Angie caught a glimpse of the star on Derek's hand and noticed that it had dimmed slightly. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you just said, Doctor Kimishima," Derek admitted.

"Oh, my mistake…I was under the impression you had recently travelled to Japan?"

"I can speak in medical tongue very well…learning another language though in such a short time just feels impossible…" Derek admitted.

"You're the first person I've seen with the mark of the Healing Touch visible on their body…" Naomi admitted as she took hold of Derek's hand and admired the star that was glowing dimly.

"I don't understand why I'm like this either, may I please have my hand back?" Derek asked.

"Of course," Naomi let Derek's hand go.

"Doctor Kimishima actually hails from Japan, originally. That, however, is not important. She's been supporting our research in a number of ways with her unique talents. In a perfect world, she'd be able to work in your place, however…there's been a problem." Langston walked between the two.

"And that problem is…?" Derek asked.

"There have been isolated reports of GUILT throughout Europe, even after Delphi's defeat. Unfortunately, we have no idea what could be causing them. There have been speculation that these outbreaks are occurring naturally…"

'Doctor Kimishima must have already treated the alive GUILT here…or I'll be able to hear them…' Derek thought to himself.

"Splinters of Delphi are far more likely. The CIA has been investigating this as well. Doctor Kimishima has her hands full treating the GUILT victims as they're brought in. That's why we can't have her working on research full-time."

"We may also need you to assist her occasionally, Doctor Stiles," Doctor Owen informed Derek on a possible outcome from the research. "I hope that you understand."

"Pretty sure Derek'll be thrilled to help," Angie smiled.

"Naturally, I'd be happy to assist."

"I didn't realise there were still GUILT outbreaks…" Angie admitted, feeling guilty that GUILT was still a threat in some places around the world. "We treated some on our travels but to hear it's still a threat…"

"It would appear Delphi's power runs deeper than anyone thought possible…"

"Doctor Stiles, are you okay?" Angie asked.

"Yes…just…it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Angie asked.

"I just feel that something is going to go wrong now that I'm here…"

"Oh, by the way, Doctor Stiles?" Naomi asked, drawing Derek's attention. "What I said was: You are the renowned teacher Mr. Stiles, aren't you?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: The translation was what I found on the internet so it may or may not be correct.

Derek: Resting Deeply - Of course I know Adam's there, he has this aura which I can detect. He is a GUILT host so it makes sense...

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all we have time for, so we'll be back again on the 23/10/2017.

Derek: Bye.


	87. Chapter 78 - The Snoring Mask

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Don't really have much to say...so on with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 78:

The Snoring Mask

"Thirty-two hours have passed since the patient was infected. Her vitals are relatively stable, but we have no indication how long that will last. The Chiral reaction indicates Tetarti, and we know it's in her liver." Doctor Owen spoke in front of everyone in the director's office. Derek and Angie were sitting next to each other at the table while Naomi and Doctor Owen were sitting opposite the pair of them, Langston at the head of the table. Behind him was the large symbol of Caduceus which was slowly rotating behind him. A bright window showed the rest of the city as well. Angie had the charts in front of her and was currently trying to update the charts while Doctor Owen was providing the information.

" _Oh, do you now?_ " The Tetarti bodies purred with delight.

"However, the tests…Excise every precaution. This strain seems unusually contagious," Doctor Owen looked at Angie once he had finished, waiting for her to finish updating the charts.

"I'm finished, thank you," Angie placed the pen down.

"We have a lot of experience treating this GUILT, but will proceed with caution if this Tetarti is highly contagious," Derek spoke with confidence.

" _You…Father doesn't like you…Well, we have permission to kill now, something you can't do~_ " Tetarti purred once more. Naomi watched Derek. She noticed how his hands twitched and a spark of rage flashed through his eyes.

"Yes…if you require any additional tools, don't hesitate to let me know," Langston reassured Derek and Angie that they were going to have everything they needed. "I believe you'll find our facilities to be state of the art. I'm expecting a flawless performance!"

'Way to put pressure on me…' Derek thought to himself before he let himself smile. He was going to be fighting GUILT once more, another patient to cure and another step to take before he felt like he had atoned for his sins. "We'll do our best, sir."

"…I'm going to be observing this one from the monitoring station. I'm interested to see what your Healing Touch is like, Stiles," Naomi flashed a smile at him.

"I don't plan on using the Healing Touch. I trust my own abilities to help me with the job," Derek said to Naomi.

"Then this is going to be a lot more interesting."

" _Not going to be using the Healing Touch, eh? Well, then we'll do our very best to annoy you~_ " " _Oh yes, we'll zip-zap this way, that way, everywhere!_ " " _You'll have to use the Healing Touch._ " The three Tetarti bodies said one after each other.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 78: The Snoring Mask

Derek looked down at the patient file in his hand. The patient's name was Kathy Lyans, a positive chiral reaction which indicated Tetarti bodies in the liver but there wasn't a means of infection…he was just glad that it was being investigated. Angie waited for Derek to finish reading the charts before talking to him. Doctor Owen, Langston and Naomi were all going to be watching the two of them perform the operation. Derek had already checked the operation room before they were scheduled in for the room and found that everything was ready for them. The Tetarti serums, the gloves, a box of masks (they wore two for GUILT excreting gas) scalpels, enough syringes…everything they needed for the operation was there and waiting for them. Now they were back in the room and this time, were getting ready to perform the operation.

"Caduceus Europe's tests were correct. This is definitely Tetarti, though the symptoms are a little unusual…But we were warned ahead of time," Derek placed the file back down.

"All we can do is to treat it normally, but be prepared in case anything unexpected happens. You can handle this, Doctor. I believe in you," Angie grabbed two masks from the box as Derek did.

" _Zzz…_ " Derek froze as he heard the gentle snoring of GUILT sleeping. He's been in Victor's lab for too long that he knew the sound of a disease snoring. How he wished he didn't know.

"Yeah, you're right…" He admitted after a few moments of silence. Angie looked at him confused.

"Are you feeling alright, Doctor?" Angie questioned him. Derek heard the GUILT snore more, a little louder this time and it was coming from the mask in Angie's hands. Angie was wearing gloves already so the GUILT couldn't slip inside any possible open wounds but if he could hear it snoring on a mask…Derek knew what he needed to do.

"Director Miller's trying to get your attention," Derek pointed up towards where he thought a window was. Thankfully Angie turned and Derek quickly swiped the masks from Angie's hand and swapped them with his own. Derek hesitated but put his masks on. 'The patient comes first…' Derek thought to himself knowing what he had just done.

"No, he's not, are you sure your fine?" Angie asked Derek again. The star on Derek's hand started to glow brightly.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay…Then, I'll keep you posted on anything unusual. You just concentrate on the procedure. The only problem we can anticipate with Tetarti is changes in its synchronicity."

"Ah, but once we observe its movement pattern, that shouldn't be too much of an issue." Derek smiled happily, trying to reassure Angie that he was perfectly fine.

"That's true. Let's hope we don't need to worry about anything beyond our objective."

"Exterminate the Tetarti Cells."

" _Exterminate the healthy cells~_ " Tetarti giggled.

"I'm ready when you are," Angie smiled. Derek struck his pose.

"Then let's begin the operation!"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – chapter 78: The Snoring Mask

"Be careful Doctor, we don't know what to expect in this operation," Angie reminded Derek. Who nodded and took the antibiotic gel off Angie and disinfected the patient. Making the incision, Derek knew what needed to be done first, and that was to remove the toxic sacs that Tetarti liked to create while they felt safe in their host. Derek was proud to announce that he was going to draw Tetarti to the surface.

Injecting the correct serums into the corresponding poison sac, Derek worked quickly to inject one serum into a sac and worked on one at a time. He was thankful his skills were still polished and the extraction of the poison sacs went smoothly. "Chiral reaction increasing, we have visuals on Tetarti!" Angie called to Derek when the three Tetarti bodies surfaced.

" _I've been waiting for this time to come,_ " Tetarti purred once more.

"Seems you made the sacs as a gift for me, huh?" Derek asked the parasites.

" _It's what father wished_." Tetarti hissed. Derek worked on injecting the Tetarti bodies with the correct antigen serum. They naturally hissed when their own poison started to kill them.

"Chiral reaction decreasing, this is the same as before…for now…" Angie informed Derek.

" _Time to play~_ " Terati purred again when they surfaced. The Tetarti started to release their toxic gas a lot faster than before and their movement speed increased. Derek mentally cursed as he was starting to lose sight of the Tetarti bodies under the gas cloud of multicolours. Underneath the small gas cloud, Derek noticed that one of the Tetarti bodies tried to make another poison sac but was interrupted when Derek jabbed it with the corresponding antigen serum. Even when injected, the Tetarti bodies continued to crawl on the liver like nothing had happened.

"What is that?!" Angie demanded when she saw that the Tetarti bodies were behaving erratically.

"Keep calm, please…" Derek said while calm. Angie nodded and she did her best to calm down before Derek had injected all three with the correct serums. The Tetarti screeched in pain before burrowing into the organ.

"Tetarti's never reacted that way before…Doctor? Are you all right?" Angie asked concerned. Derek looked like he was trying to hide his pain from her, sweat was starting to form on his forehead and his breathing mostly sounded alright…but there was something off. She thought back to him during briefing, the pause before the operation. Now she really was starting to get worried…but if Derek said he was okay…she had to believe him…for now.

"Yeah…It just surprised me, is all." Derek responded to Angie's questions. There were a few seconds of silence before Angie gave in.

"We should continue, then…Oh no! The Chiral reaction is increasing again, here they come!" Tetarti arrived on the surface of the organ once more. The battle continued. This time, the Tetarti behaved normally. Once they were injected with the serum, they remained still while Derek injected the other two bodies. Angie remained quiet but watched Derek. If there was something wrong, she wanted to know. From calm, the Tetarti surfaced and started to behave erratically once again.

" _Father said if we don't kill…make the game as hard as possible~_ " " _We don't want to disappoint father, that would be bad._ " " _Then we're after you!_ " The Tetarti spoke as they started to zip-zap in different directions while spewing out the gas, dragging the vitals of the patient down. Angie countered by trying to bring the vitals back up but they were draining faster than Angie could pump up. After injecting a fourth dosage of the serums into the Tetarti bodies, they retreated once again. Derek couldn't help but let out a mildly angry sigh.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Derek?" Angie asked him with a worried but serious expression on her face.

"…" Derek didn't respond.

"Derek?" Angie asked confused before Derek finally responded.

"…What? Yeah, of course…I'm fine…" Angie wasn't convinced. Derek's colour was starting to go, slowly and the star had lost its powerful glow. There was something wrong and Angie could tell.

"You're not okay."

"Angie, the patient comes first…worry about me after…" Derek wanted to get this over and done with before the Tetarti decided to do something else. He waited for them to surface. He knew what was wrong…he knew what was wrong since he took Angie's masks and swapped them with his. Tetarti surfaced again. Another two dosages of the serums and Tetarti was finally defeated. Their bodies stopped moving.

"Chiral reaction negative, good work Doctor Stiles," Angie congratulated Derek as he picked up the Tetarti bodies with the forceps and extracted them from the patient. "The patient's sudden infection may have been caused by those toxic excretions." Angie was happy to inform Derek as he sutured up the incision. "We'll have to look into it further when the patient wakes up…"

"Done…" Derek placed the bandage over the disinfected sutures.

"Nice work Doctor Stiles. Operation complete."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 78: The Snoring Mask

Angie had helped wheel the patient out of the operation theatre before Derek quickly ripped his masks off and started coughing. His whole body felt like a war zone, pain erupted from everywhere. Breathing was starting to become an issue, he felt that there was blood escaping to places it shouldn't be…yet a smile slowly formed on his face. This must have been what the other GUILT victims were feeling when they became infected. His whole body felt like it was on fire from the pain, he knew fully well what was causing all this pain and now he was experiencing it…he started to feel like he was being punished for his research. A few violent coughs escaped from his mouth, drawing Angie's attention.

"Derek…?" She asked cautiously as Langston, Doctor Owen and Naomi arrived.

"You…were right…there was…something wrong…with me…" Derek forced himself to speak to Angie.

"Doctor Stiles?" Langston asked before Derek coughed more, spitting up a mixture of blood and gunk-like splotches which was mostly caught by his hand.

"Derek!" Angie sprinted to Derek's side and gently held him, keeping him up straight. Derek's body went limp in her arms which caused Angie to worry more. "Derek! Stay with me!"

"His symptoms…!" Naomi instantly recognised them, having been treating GUILT victims for both Delphi and Caduceus.

"This is bad! Order a Chiral test immediately!" Langston ordered the staff present. "He…may have been infected…"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, it's Derek's turn to become infected with GUILT, YAY!

Angie: How could you!?

FireCacodemon: Part of the story from the games, part of the story in here~

Angie: ...

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot to me~ I hope you continue reading~

Angie: That's all...

FireCAcodemon: Yup, that's all for today. I'll be back again on the 28/10/2017! Bye~


	88. Chapter 79 - Infection of the Heart

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to the next chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Naomi: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 79:

Infection of the Heart

Robert couldn't have believed what he had just heard from Langston. He was alone in the office so he pushed his chair backwards and stood up from his chair and walked over towards the window. Derek was now infected with GUILT, a fear of Robert's since Derek decided to attack Delphi on his own. With the pathogen inside him…it was a possible time bomb waiting to infect and kill him…or it was what Angie had informed him about, a possible anti-GUILT designed when Derek was researching the simulations. Either way, hearing of Derek's infection and Langston requesting permission to operate on Derek…Robert informed Langston on what action to take. He just hoped that Sidney was keeping the staff members calm, especially those who worked close with Derek.

Sidney had called everyone to the conference room who was available at the time. The news both surprised and didn't surprise him too. He had a growing feeling that since the encounter with 'Adam' that it was only going to be a matter of time before Derek himself had become infected with GUILT…but he wasn't expecting Derek to become heavily infected. Walking into the conference room, he saw that Stephen, Tyler, Leslie and Victor were waiting for him.

"Why the long face, chief?" Victor asked.

"I have some bad news for you…Doctor Stiles has become infected with GUILT," Sidney reported to everyone. He saw the colour drain away from everyone's faces.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 79: Infection of the Heart

"Tests are positive. He's been infected with GUILT. I knew there was something off about that last patient!" Doctor Owen exclaimed as he looked at the results. Naomi soon took the papers out from Doctor Owen's hands and studied them. Angie was quick to join her side to see what the damage was. Her eyes widened at what she read. The test struggled to indicate what GUILT had infected which organ as there were anomalies detected in the heart, lungs, stomach and liver. Langston paled slightly before Derek regained consciousness in the bed and sat up in the bed. He shuffled backwards so his back was resting on the head of the bed, he looked awful but everyone looked awful while infected with GUILT.

"Derek?" Angie asked as she turned her attention to him. She quickly arrived at Derek's side and gently curled her fingers in his as tears formed in her eyes. "You're…"

"…Heavily infected…with GUILT…I know…I can feel them all…squirming…inside my body…" Derek managed to say. Everyone was shocked to see that Derek had regained consciousness despite the heavy infection from GUILT.

"…There's no precedent for this – if it's reached your heart…you shouldn't even be conscious!" Langston wasn't sure how to feel. He had never known someone to become this infected with GUILT and still being able to talk…he was unconscious earlier yet he was awake now.

"Did…you know…?" Angie asked Derek. "Did you know…you'll become infected…?" Angie noticed how Derek looked away from her slightly, like he was ashamed to tell her something.

"Yes…I knew…" Derek admitted. Naomi turned her attention to the conversation and away from the notes.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked, this was new to her and she needed to know.

"I knew…that if…I used the mask…I'd become infected…"

"How?"

"It's a gift that Derek has…he has the ability to hear GUILT…communicate with it as well as treat it…" Angie started before Derek sighed and started coughing once more. It wasn't as bad as it was before, he didn't cough up any more Pempti mucus or blood so that was a potential good sign.

"GUILT…fears me…they fear…my abilities…the pathogen living in my body…they fear that too…Adam fears me…their father…" Derek informed Naomi.

"Pathogen…?" Doctor Owen questioned Derek. He nodded.

"We discovered there was a pathogen living inside Derek…it hasn't done any harm and from what it told me…it's living in harmony with his body…" Angie admitted to everyone. Langston, Doctor Owen and Naomi weren't sure what to think at this sudden news. This was all new and already uncomfortable with it. There was a pathogen inside Derek's body that wasn't causing any harm or disrupting the body? That was unheard of. The body's natural defence would kick in and start fighting it anyway possible. No pathogen was smart enough to outsmart the immune system! Let alone a pathogen that could speak!

"Heh…I guess…I was…careless…I didn't think…" His face contorted in pain and he took a sharp intake of breath. The GUILT was attacking him once. Derek started coughing once more, this time, coughing up Pempti mucus and blood.

"We've wasted enough time talking about it…If we don't operate immediately, he'll die! I wish we had more information to go on, but we've run out of options!"

"Chiral reaction increasing in the lungs…I think two strains are active at the same time…just in different areas of the lungs…from what Derek's been coughing up, I can only guess that it's Pempti and possible Kyriaki," Angie informed the others as the chiral scan connected to Derek showed higher readings in his lungs than any other area.

"Alright, Doctor Kimishima, you're the only person qualified to handle this operation." Langston turned to Naomi.

"…Of course, Director."

"Derek, would you please consent to the operation. I contacted Caduceus USA but they informed me to ask you."

"Good old…Sidney…" Derek smiled happily, he wasn't sure that he was going to have a choice in the matter but was glad to hear that he did. "You have…permission…" He tried to smile but his body was in so much pain, it wasn't a comfortable smile.

"Wait! Chiral reaction increasing in the heart! This time we know exactly what we're dealing with!" Angie reported after seeing Derek in pain once more. The chiral test brought up two names…Kyriaki and Paraskevi. Langston looked at Naomi.

"I don't need to tell any of you how crucial this surgery will be. But, Doctor Stiles is no ordinary patient. He's the medical field's national treasure."

"Of course, Director," Naomi responded as she looked at Derek. She couldn't believe what she had heard…it wasn't common for two different strains to infect the same organ…but there were two GUILT inhabiting the lungs and now Kyriaki and Paraskevi infecting Derek's heart. Langston was right, Derek shouldn't even be conscious in this state.

"Nurse Thompson, I would like you to provide full support to Doctor Kimishima."

"Yes…I'll do…my best…" Angie tried to appear strong but they all knew how worried she was about Derek. Angie looked down to see Derek's hand gently holding hers.

"I know…you can…help…~" He tried his very best to be strong for her like she was strong for him.

"…" Naomi watched the two before she turned her attention back to Langston. "Director, may I speak to Doctor Stiles. I'd like to speak with the patient, alone." She made her request.

"…If you must. We'll all be right outside. Let us know as soon as you're ready to proceed," Langston informed her before everyone started to leave the room. Derek watched painfully as Angie left just like she watched painfully as she walked away from Derek. Naomi waited for the door to shut before she turned her attention onto Derek.

"I'm worried that Nurse Thompson's feelings for you will prevent her from doing her job. Are you sure she can handle this?" Naomi questioned Derek. She didn't know Angie for very long nor Derek for very long but she could already see the strong bond between the two of them.

"I'd…trust me life…with her. Please…don't worry…about Angie, she's the…best there is." Derek responded to her question. His vision was becoming distorted and fading in and out but Derek pushed himself to stay awake that little while longer, feeling that something important was going to be said or important questions to be asked.

"She's Professor Blackwell's daughter, right?…I hope she's as tough as her old man."

"You…know Professor…Blackwell?" It was Derek's turn to ask a question.

"…You're not going to like this…but I took a few jobs for Delphi back in America, under an assumed name. I can't stop time or anything, but my Healing Touch was enough for them to pay top dollar. They needed me to keep GUILT subjects alive long enough to complete their research…In a way, that GUILT inside you wouldn't exist without me."

"You're…wrong…about the…existence…" Derek informed her.

"Pardon?"

"You aren't…responsible…for GUILT's existence…that lies…with me…I created…research to…help in Med school…but…it got stolen…and from that…created what…is known as…GUILT…" Derek informed Naomi. Her hand reached down to her pocket and gently rested on top of it. Derek watched but didn't say anything. "How…did you…end up here…?"

"After you raided Delphi's American Eidoth facility, I cut a deal with Caduceus Europe. I gave them a GUILT sample and my Healing Touch in exchange for full immunity. This is how I've chosen to atone for my sins."

"I…took on GUILT…to understand how…the patients…feel when they…became infected…I could…have just easily…discarded the mask…and grabbed…another one…but…I wanted to…take on…my sins…I wanted…them to have…their fun…if I survive…I'll feel…like I've…paid society back…but if I don't…then…" Naomi stopped him there.

"You will survive. I'll make sure you survive this."

"Why…are you telling…me this…anyway?" Derek questioned her.

"Trust is a crucial component of the doctor/patient relationship, is it not?"

"That's true…" Derek started coughing once more. Naomi started patting Derek on the back which seemed to calm the mild coughing fit down. "Usually…it's the other…way around…" Naomi couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. He was right in his perspective, normally it was the other way around. He'll be telling the patient that it was important to trust each other but it was more for the patient to feel safe with the doctor and staff helping them.

"You might have a point. I had my reservations, of course. Doubt…about whether I deserved to keep operating. Look at us…You've saved countless lives, and you'll die if I can't save yours…But, I've realised something…As long as I'm still needed I can be a doctor. I want my life back, just as much as you want to live. We both need to keep fighting."

"I've…questioned myself…about staying as…a doctor too…after I discovered…I was behind GUILT. I…believed that…I shouldn't keep on…being a doctor…when the war with…GUILT was initially over. I…thought about leaving…the medical world once…GUILT was gone…because I caused…it. But…working with Angie…even after the raid on…Delphi and the…Medical Board's decision…to give me back my…full licence…I knew that I…couldn't leave…Like you…I'm still needed…as a doctor." He shuffled in the bed. "I believe in you…Naomi Kimishima…" He started to cough once more, coughing up more mucus and blood. "I trust you…with my life…Even if you have to…perform multiple operations…to remove GUILT…I trust you. Please…make me GUILT free."

"…I'll see you on the other side." She smiled as she picked up a gas mask and placed it over Derek's nose and mouth…shortly after, Derek was under the effects of the gas.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 79: Infection of the Heart

"Here's more up-to-date test results," Naomi handed them over to Angie. She already knew what was infecting Derek's heart and she wasn't liking it one bit. Paraskevi was the major threat, if it burrowed into the heart…Derek was done for, no chance of revival. With Kyriaki there too…the lacerations were going to bleed out and drop the vitals down as well as Paraskevi when it was cut.

"We…can still save him…right?" Angie asked Naomi.

"Remember, Derek's fighting alongside us. If he's not giving up, I don't see why we should either. There's no reason to assume the worst." Naomi reminded Angie. She nodded and wiped any tears from her eyes and regained a serious expression on her face. She was going to be strong like Derek said she was, like she wanted to be.

"You're right, I'm sorry. We're dealing with Kyriaki and Paraskevi, that's what the test says," Angie re-read the test results to make sure that she didn't miss anything.

"We already know the affected area is –"

"His heart…Kyriaki's lacerations are going to present a serious danger to his vitals and if we give Paraskevi an opening, it will burrow directly into his heart. We won't be allowed any mistakes, so we'll both need…complete concentration."

"That's more like it. Just hold it together, alright?"

"Saving Derek will require two steps: Exterminate the Kyriaki and extract the Paraskevi."

"Please, don't do anything before I ask you to, is that clear?" Naomi asked Angie. She nodded.

"I was going to wait for your instructions anyway. With Derek…it's become natural." Naomi smiled and got herself mentally ready.

"Okay, let's begin."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 79: Infection of the Heart

"We're going to be working around his heart so be extra careful, Doctor. It's…going to be okay," Angie spoke while trying to calm her own nerves down. Now that she was seeing Derek's unconscious (and near naked) body, she was starting to feel the pressure. Naomi noticed but didn't say anything as she picked up the bottle of antibiotic gel and disinfected the target area.

"Scalpel, please." Angie responded well and handed Naomi the scalpel she needed. Naomi made her incision and moved the tissue away to reveal the heart. Revealing the heart, there was already four lacerations present and they formed two x marks on the heart.

"Those look like Kyriaki lacerations…you're going to need to keep an eye on the vitals. They're already low as it is thanks to the GUILT," Angie reminded Naomi. She nodded in response as she picked up the sutures and started to suture them together. Angie didn't really feel like she was helping, normally she would already have the tool that Derek would need ready for him. With Naomi…she didn't do that. Naomi was quite comfortable having equipment within arm's reach of her.

"Lacerations treated," Naomi placed the sutures down.

"Doctor, I would like to confirm the procedure before we get started…Paraskevi will stop moving momentarily if attacked by the surgical laser on its tail. So, if you notice the GUILT attempting to escape by burrowing into the affected area…I would strongly advise to use the laser to stop it in its tracks!" Angie exclaimed when she saw that Paraskevi was starting to emerge from Derek's heart. "It…it gets into…the patient's heart...then there's…nothing we can…do…"

"I see…Don't worry, Angie…I'll take care of him."

"Chiral reactions rising! We should be able to see both GUILT now!" Angie yelled as a laceration formed on the heart, causing the vitals to drop. Taking Angie's advice, Naomi picked up the laser and aimed it at the two Paraskevi bodies and hit the tail with the laser. Paraskevi suddenly stopped and changed from a clear to a dark shade of red. "That's strange…" Angie commented as Naomi handed Angie the laser and grabbed the forceps to extract the Paraksevi bodies.

"What is?"

"When we've faced Paraskevi…it's always been a lot longer…"

"Maybe the GUILT hasn't had time to fully mature?"

"Maybe…Vitals are critical!" Angie checked the vitals as Naomi placed two Paraskevi bodies in the tray…shortly after that, two more bodies came as well as potentially more Kyriaki. With the Kyriaki being present with another laceration. Naomi quickly injected some stabiliser into Derek's body to raise the vitals back up again before attempting to treat Paraskevi once more. She wasn't going to give it a chance to burrow into Derek's heart. Kyriaki was happily tearing the organ apart but she could handle that. If what Angie said was true, then Paraskevi was the worst here at the moment. Once Paraskevi was treated, Naomi moved onto the Kyriaki. She wasn't sure how many bodies there were swimming around between the walls of the heart but she wasn't going to let them enjoy their stay any longer. "Kyriaki is really aggressive…" Angie commented sadly.

"And we're going to kick them out," Naomi spoke with confidence in her voice which started to get Angie fired up.

"Right!"

"Ultrasound please? Aim it around the heart so I can see how many bodies we're dealing with," Naomi requested of Angie. She nodded and started to ultrasound around the heart while Naomi brought the vitals back up again. The amount of lacerations created was causing a huge drain on the vitals. Naomi sutured up some before increasing the vitals once more. Finally, Naomi was on top of the vitals and lacerations and Angie made sure to keep using the ultrasound until Naomi picked up the scalpel and started to draw some out to deal with them. Naomi dragged three Kyriaki to the surface, two was the pale blue colour while the third was a purple colour with a green core.

"What…the…?" Angie asked confused as she watched the purple Kyriaki swim straight for another Kyriaki body and used its tail to stab the Kyriaki. Naomi focused on the other Kyriaki while the purple Kyriaki attacked the remaining Kyriaki. It was a strange sight to see. Naomi lasered all three Kyriaki bodies and quickly, all three swam away quickly to avoid being hit once more. Naomi wasn't having any of it as the purple Kyriaki burrowed back into the heart, Naomi finished off the other two while Angie half kept an eye on the vitals. "One Kyriaki burrowed back into the heart…"

"I noticed…can you ask Director Miller to retrieve the black medicine I gave him? Please?" Naomi asked.

"What…does it do?" Angie asked while Naomi continued with the operation.

"It freezes pathogens without damaging them. Your father made it so I could retrieve Savato samples." Angie quickly got on with the request while Naomi continued with the operation. 'Could…it be possible?' She thought to herself but was determined to capture it for further proof. By the time that Angie had come back, Naomi had finished clearing out most of the immature Kyriaki bodies while suturing up the multiple laceration that they caused. Naomi used the ultrasound to find the two remaining Kyriaki bodies and dragged them out. One Kyriaki created a laceration while the other one simply came out and didn't attack.

"Director Miller will be providing it soon, until then, please continue the operation."

"Thank you, Angie." Naomi watched as the purple Kyriaki targeted the other Kyriaki and jabbed its tail into Kyriaki's core. Naomi quickly lasered the blue Kyriaki and finished it off.

"Chiral reaction decreasing from here…but don't forget to treat the smaller wounds and lacerations," Angie informed Naomi. The purple Kyriaki was already at a wound and slipped back into the heart. Naomi knew that she needed to bring the vitals back up again. When she operated on Kyriaki before, when things seemed calm and all the wounds treated, the mature Kyriaki appears. Bringing the vitals up to a healthy number, she grabbed the gel and started to heal the smaller wounds. "Chiral reaction increasing! Look out!" The markings of a mature Kyriaki formed as well as two slightly longer Paraskevi. "Doctor, you have to make the Paraskevi smaller!" Angie warned Naomi. Before Naomi could do anything, the purple Kyriaki swam out from a fresh laceration from the mature Kyriaki and sliced the Paraskevi bodies in half. The Paraskevi bodies didn't create any lacerations and stopped moving, probably from the shock of what had just happened.

"That's quite an impressive pathogen…" Naomi admitted but noticed how the Paraskevi grew a head or a tail depending on what segment had lost what. Naomi quickly grabbed the laser and zapped the tail, stunning them for longer, grabbing the forceps, she picked up the Paraskevi and placed them in the steel bowl with the others.

"Could…that be…the pathogen Derek's been housing…?" Angie asked.

"We'll worry about it later, for now we have Kyriaki to worry about," Naomi brought Angie back to the operation and it continued. Naomi was going to be fighting GUILT with the purple pathogen helping. Kyriaki was far too aggressive though, creating lacerations a lot more, draining the vitals quicker. "Looks like I have no choice…" Naomi quickly imagined a star and quickly but precisely draw it in the air. She felt the effects of the Healing Touch activate quickly, her eyes started to burn and a star formed in her eyes, much like Angie had seen Derek's eyes do.

"The patient's vitals…are recovering…?" Angie asked confused but it didn't distract Naomi as she sutured up the lacerations, each laceration sutured brought up the vitals. 'This must be Doctor Kimishima's Healing Touch, it's amazing~' Angie smiled as she let Naomi work. Naomi used the ultrasound and located the Kyriaki bodies (the purple one remained on the surface) and dragged them to the surface. The battle between purple and blue started again. As normal, there was an immature Kyriaki tagging along with the mature Kyriaki. Naomi finished up the operation quickly, defeating both blue Kyriaki. The purple one remained. Naomi quickly treated the wounds from the Kyriaki battles and removed the bodies before she needed the medicine.

"Where's that medicine!?" Naomi ordered as Langston quickly arrived with the medicine.

"Here it is, as you requested…What is that?" The purple Kyriaki's core started to blink before a bright light came from the core, blinding everyone for a few seconds before the light quickly faded, the purple pathogen's form had changed. The main body was rounder and the core seemed to have divided into four smaller cores, one remained in the centre of the pathogen's body while another core was shifted into the tail and the remaining two moved forward, appearing as eyes. Longer wings were visible with a dark blue membrane between the fingers. The pathogen remained where it was, on the centre of the organ.

"Derek's pathogen," Naomi responded as she got the medicine ready. The pathogen started to change, withdrawing the wings into its body and the main colour of the pathogen shifted from purple to a dark blue. Naomi injected the medicine into the pathogen and waited for a few seconds. Once the medicine had taken effect, Naomi picked up the forceps and picked up the pathogen. "We'll place this in a vial of blood, please?" Naomi requested.

"Yes…" Langston quickly left to get what Naomi had requested, she placed it in with the Paraskevi and Kyriaki bodies for now. She needed to finish this operation for now. She would have to finish cleaning up the rest of the GUILT at a later time. Letting the tissue return to where it should be, Naomi sutured up the incision and disinfected the area. She placed the bandage over the top.

"Thank God, Derek…you're going to be okay…We did it…" Angie breathed a sigh of relief. "You were amazing, Doctor Kimishima, and…Operation complete…Thank you…Doctor…"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 79: Infection of the Heart

"A miracle…I don't believe it!" Langston congratulated Naomi when he returned with the vial of blood she had requested. Naomi picked up the dark blue pathogen and placed it in the blood. "We're fortunate the operation went so well. Caduceus Europe would be ruined if Doctor Stiles had died on our watch."

"You are truly a blessing, Doctor Kimishima," Doctor Owen smiled, he too was relieved to see that Naomi had completed the operation.

"The job isn't over yet, there are still three other infected organs to treat." Naomi reminded everyone.

"That's true, but we can't perform them back to back. His body needs to heal," Langston nodded.

"We can't rest just yet, besides, I was just doing my job, there's no need to thank me. I do have a question though, Angie."

"What…is it?" She asked while wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Why would you want to hide your tears from him? You think he doesn't already know? The man deserves to know how you feel," Naomi admitted to Angie.

"I will…when he's GUILT free…"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 79: Infection of the Heart

Bonus!

Derek slowly opened his eyes, everything around him was red and warm. He wasn't sure where he was but he knew he didn't like it here. Getting up from his spot on the ground, he walked a few steps before arrows started to come his way. Being caught off guard, one arrow struck him directly in the shoulder while another arrow zoomed past him. Derek cried out in pain as he reached up to the arrow and ripped it out of his shoulder and looked at it. In his hand was an arrow that was designed like a Paraskevi body, the same Paraskevi that Derek encountered when Cybil had become infected. A small grey arrow head with the stick in the middle being a dark blue colour with the tail being that of Paraskevi's tail. He didn't have long to look at it as more arrows came his way.

"This is going to be the day we get to kill this annoying surgeon~" Paraskevi giggled as a tall male figure with pale skin came into view. Pale green eyes locked onto Derek before he blew away strands of light green and grey hair out of the way of his eyes. His clothes were a simple grey t-shirt and a pair of grey trousers. In his hand was a bow made of Paraskevi bodies. "I'll kill him before you, Kyriaki!" The male shouted.

"Oh no you won't!" Derek's attention turned when he heard Kyriaki's voice. Charging towards him was a young female who wore a sapphire coloured dress with light blue hair coming from her head. The eyes were a pale-yellow colour and her teeth were sharp. She wore no shoes and neither did Paraskevi. In her hand was a long-bladed sword which looked sharp to cut through anything she swung the sword at. The handle of the sword was in the shape of Kyriaki. Derek wasn't sure what he could do to even defend himself with. He didn't have his scalpels, lasers or anything. All he knew to do was to avoid the arrows of Paraskevi coming towards him and Kyriaki ready to swing her sword around. All he could do was run for now.

"I need a weapon…" Derek muttered to himself as he frantically looked around for something to stop the GUILT from killing him. Arrows flew past him as Paraskevi took aim at him. Kyriaki was heading towards him too.

"Derek!" Derek turned his attention towards the voice to find that his father was standing there and the purple pathogen by his side.

"Father?" Derek asked confused before the purple pathogen came flying towards him, the pathogen started to glow before it morphed into a sword, like Kyriaki's sword.

"You said you needed a weapon, right?" Arthur smiled before Kyriaki arrived and took a slash at him with her sword. Derek tried to defend himself but Kyriaki was too quick and created a large, thin cut on Derek's body. Starting from the left shoulder and reaching down towards Derek's right kidney. Derek screamed in pain as blood started to spray out from the thin wound but it was forced open more due to the pressure of the blood spraying out. Kyriaki giggled.

"Well, looks like I'm killing you now~" The giggles soon turned to cackling.

"Nice attack, Kyriaki…but you missed his vital point!" Paraskevi purred as he aimed his next arrow right for Derek's forehead and adjusted when Derek collapsed down on one knee. His breathing was becoming out of control as his body tried to take in as much oxygen as possible.

"Damn…" Derek spat out some blood before he started to smile. He may have been injured but this is what he felt like he needed. To stand up against the GUILT that was attacking his body. He may have been injured but at the same time, he knew that Naomi and Angie weren't going to let him die. He'd still have to be careful as to how much damage he could take before he started to make the operation painful for Naomi. Taking hold of the sword, Derek felt something warm fill his body and the core of the sword started to glow brightly. Derek felt something zig-zag along the fresh cut and when it had finished, he felt the wound heal quickly. It was either Naomi or the pathogen that helped him, maybe both.

"What's with that smile?!" Kyriaki asked astonished before Derek took a slash at her which she drew up to defend herself. The two blades clashed but Kyriaki's blade cracked, a shard of metal fell from the blade while Derek's blade remained in one piece. "How?!"

"Kyriaki?" Paraskevi asked once he saw the fear in Kyriaki's eyes.

"We can't…he's gained…strength from somewhere…!" Kyriaki wasn't sure how to feel.

"That's because he's not alone," Derek turned his attention behind him to see Greg standing behind him, a smile on his face.

"You can stop blaming yourself," Linda's voice came from behind Greg before Linda took a step out from behind Greg and waved at Derek. "Thanks to you…I've become better."

"Big brother looked happier when I became cured…" Amy materialised beside Derek and gently tugged on his clothing. "You can win this~"

"We've had ups and downs, but everyone is depending on you to kick GUILT's butt and save the world," Cybil walked over towards Derek. "The research may have been yours, but GUILT never was your fault. We're all rooting for you, everyone needs a doctor like you in their life."

"If anything, we all forgive you," Greg looked behind him and started to see every GUILT patient that Derek had saved take form. "So stop punishing yourself, get better and get back to work!"

"Right," Derek charged into battle against Paraskevi and Kyriaki.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - Na, Derek gets infected all the way to stay in with the game. But it is tempting to infect Angie as an alternative chapter...but that'll be in the Forgotten 'book'. Hope you're excited for the next chapter too.

Naomi: RandomButLoved - I believe I handled the operation rather well, I'm more worried about the other operations if he's infected this much. I'm just glad he's hanging on.

FireCacodemon: Well, another chapter come and gone. Naomi will be looking after him while he recovers so there's no big deal~ The next chapter will be coming out on the 2/11/2017. Bye readers~


	89. Chapter 80 - Infection of the Lungs

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Naomi: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 80:

Infection of the Lungs

Naomi sat down at her desk with the pathogen inside the vial. This thing had attacked the other GUILT which was something that no one had expected but she was glad that she had it now. The pathogen was still dormant, still the dark blue colour with the (what she could guess as) cores still glowing. Tapping the pen on her desk, Naomi shifted her hand into her pocket and withdrew the book and placed it on the table. Langston wasn't aware of this book so she was keeping it a secret for as long as possible. Upon placing the book on the table, the pathogen sprung to life. Shifting from its dark blue colour back to its original purple colour. The two sets of wings sprouted from its side and the pathogen swam towards the side of the vial that was closets to the book.

"Interesting…" Naomi commented as she watched the pathogen. She slowly slid the book to the opposite side of the table to see that the pathogen followed it. "Wonder what you are?" she watched the pathogen for a while. She had seen how the Savato bodies reacted but this pathogen was interested in the book when it possibly couldn't read. Naomi took her eyes off the pathogen for a moment and flicked through the book, she looked over the simulations. She took out the notes that she made which seemed to draw the pathogen's attention more. She was aware that Angie would be coming in soon when she was finished checking Derek over. She was so worried about him but Naomi had to admit that she kept her calm and did what Naomi asked her to do. She also noticed how Angie was unconsciously getting ready for what Naomi might have needed but stopped herself before she did. Naomi thought back to the operation and remembered that it transformed from Kyriaki to the form it was now. She turned back to Kyriaki and held the book up to the pathogen, letting it see the image in the book. The core flashed three times before a bright light came from the pathogen. Naomi covered her eyes until the light faded, when it did…there was a purple Kyriaki body in the vial. "So…you're the one with the researcher's blood in your body…" A gentle knock on the door, brought Naomi out from her thoughts and back to reality. She quickly slipped the book back into her pocket and the pathogen blinked before retuning back to its original form. "Come in," she called as the door opened and Angie appeared.

"Doctor Stiles is recovering nicely, thank you…from earlier," Angie smiled softly.

"It's my job to help others, come look at the pathogen," Naomi beckoned Angie to come in and over. The pathogen started to show interest in Angie, swimming towards her before bumping itself against the glass of the vial. Angie came over and had a look at it. Swimming in the vial was what was living inside Derek for possibly many years, when Derek's personality slipped…and the eyes changed colour…this pathogen was in control. She wasn't sure she liked looking at this pathogen.

"That's been living inside Derek…This GUILT…has been living inside of Derek…" Angie muttered quietly.

"Derek Stiles…D.S…" Naomi muttered before drawing Angie's attention.

"I'm sorry?" Angie asked confused.

"It's nothing…I don't think this is part of GUILT, I believe this to be a gift," Naomi said as she watched the pathogen swimming around in the vile. "If this was GUILT…it wouldn't attack the others and instead help with killing Doctor Stiles."

"Then…what is it?"

"Derek admitted to me that he was behind the creation of GUILT…or at least the research. I believe he understood the very nature of what he was creating and so created something to counter it…if one of his creations infected him…he would have tried to get this pathogen inside of him to counter it…" Naomi spoke and the pathogen seemed to nod in agreement.

"How…do you know that…?" Angie asked her.

"There's something I need to return to Doctor Stiles…something he's been searching for," Naomi admitted and brought out the book from her pocket. "This is Doctor Stiles' original research, the information about the seven simulations and hidden information about this pathogen is located inside. I…used to work for Delphi and stumbled across on this. That's…how I know it isn't GUILT, because Delphi couldn't find any information on an eight pathogen but this one has no name."

"Mind if I ret-"

"I'd prefer if we returned it back to him. What he's written in the book is fascinating. But here's how I believe it to be an anti-GUILT rather than anything else." Naomi pulled out a folded piece of paper and pushed it towards Angie. She picked it up and unfolded it to see the writing Naomi had written. Angie's eyes widened at what she had just read.

"Derek…used his own blood in the creation of the pathogen…that's why his body isn't fighting it or showing up on the chiral scan?" Angie asked but Naomi shrugged.

"The only one with answers will be Doctor Stiles, but he's in no condition to answer anything just yet or receive his research just yet."

"Right, better give it back when he's fully recovered and GUILT free."

"Yes," Angie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Derek becoming GUILT free. A frantic knocking at the door interrupted the two ladies.

"Enter," Naomi called as one of the medical staff entered.

"Strong Chiral readings coming from his lungs, operation is needed!"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

Naomi and Angie ran towards Derek's room and pushed open the door, one of the nurses had moved Derek onto his side and a drain in his mouth, draining any fluids that Derek's lungs might expel. Angie ran over to Derek's side and held his hand. The chiral test connected to Derek indicated that Pempti was currently the most aggressive GUILT present but Deftear was showing signs of activities as well. They needed to act quickly or Pempti would be the cause of death. They couldn't let that happen.

"Derek…you're going to be okay," Angie whispered to him. She looked behind her at Naomi. "We need to perform an operation to remove Pempti. Please can we do so immediately?"

"Yes, we shall." Derek gently pushes the drain out his mouth.

"An…gie…"

"Save your strength," Angie gently stroked Derek's face, trying to comfort him.

"Please…oper…ate…on Pempti…" Derek said weakly.

"You heard him, let's get ready to operate," Naomi spoke softly to Angie, she knew how fragile Angie was now with her best friend infected with multiple strains of GUILT.

"Keep fighting Derek…We'll be back…" Angie gently squeezed Derek's hand. She felt him slightly squeeze back, with a smile on her face, she slid her fingers out from his hand and left with Naomi to brief her on the operation she was about to perform.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

"Have you performed a Pempti operation?" Angie asked Naomi.

"I haven't, no. So, I'll need your help more than ever for this one."

"If possible, we're going to perform two operations simultaneously…but Pempti will be our focus for the operation. Pempti's in Derek's right lung so the nanomachines will need to be injected into a clump of Pempti cells which show in the fluid. Once enough nanomachines are in, they will drag the core out and that's when the real battle will begin. When the core it out on the surface, use the Pempti laser to burn it and any mini-cores that Pempti unleashes to attack. The main core itself will go into hiding every so often and surface every so often…when it surfaces, attack it as much as possible while handling the mini-cores." Angie informed Naomi.

"What about Deftera?" Naomi asked her.

"For Deftera…please just thin out the tumours it creates so using the alternative laser to incinerate the tumours, that's the only way Deftera can hurt the patient."

"Alright, shall we start the operation?"

"This operation has three main objectives. One, to exterminate the Pempti. Second, to thin out any Deftera tumours. Third to extract the Deftera."

"Alright, then let's get this operation started," Naomi smiled and struck her pose.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infections of the Lungs

"We will save you, Derek. I promise that," Angie handed Naomi the antibiotic gel. She took the gel and disinfected the area and made her incision. She was going to have to keep an eye on both lungs for this operation. She revealed the lungs and noticed the tumours that Deftera had created as well as the Pempti fluid that Derek was coughing up. Derek had the drain back in his mouth so any fluid that any Pempti fluid that the lungs tried to expel was going to be drained away instantly.

Naomi incinerated the tumours before she focused on Pempti. She found the floating Pempti cells and Angie offered her the nanomachines. Taking the syringe, she injected them into the floating Pempti cells. The fluid started to recede. As soon as Pempti moved back, the purple pathogen emerged and stayed still for a moment before it swam to the top of the lung, its core started to glow brightly and the pathogen changed form. It changed into Pempti but the colour remains the same as the pathogen before. Spinning for a few seconds, the new Pempti generated its own fluid but it didn't try and take over the lung like the other Pempti did. The attacking Pempt's fluid was a mixture of different shades of blue, while the purple Pempti's fluids was a pale green.

"Let's just hope that it's here to help…" Naomi muttered as she injected more nanomachines into the opposing Pempti and with the second injection, the core was dragged out. She looked over at the left lung and picked up the less powerful laser and thinned out more Deftera tumours. She noticed that there was one pale green. Upon incinerating the tumour…pale green puss exploded out and was absorbed by the lung, the vitals increased slightly. Naomi started to incinerate Pempti's core before it faked its own death and vanished…only for a few minutes to pass and another core surfaced.

"Now the battle begins…Chiral reaction increasing!" Angie warned Naomi as the real battle began. Pempti started to create mini-cores to attack the lung too. On the other lung, Deftera surfaced. "Please be careful."

Naomi watched as the first wave of mini-cores surfaced, red/pink cores flew out from the core and threatened to slash the organ but Naomi kept the laser on the cores are they sprung out, defeating them without an issue. Naomi watched as the purple Pempti released its own cores. Small circular cores came out with the same colour scheme as the purple Pempti, attached to the mini-core were four orbs attached to it all filled with something. Five of them emerged and attached themselves to the edge of the pale green fluid before it dragged its fluid to just before the enemy Pempti, the orbs from detached from the core and Angie watched the orbs explode, increasing the vitals further. The opposing Pempti wasn't happy with that, creating the light blue mini-cores to try and take back the organ. Naomi worked quickly to incinerate them but one escaped just in time. Purple Pempti released a single mini-core, again with a spherical shape but instead of having orbs, it has tiny spikes coming off its side, looking like an X with a round body. The core targeted Pempti's remaining core, resulting in it killing each other.

"Think I can leave these two to fight…?" Naomi asked Angie.

"I…don't know, so best keep an eye on it while we deal with Deftera for a bit." Angie responded. Naomi hesitated to leave Pempti and turned her attention onto Deftera. Three sets of Deftera were swimming around the left lung. Two Type-A versions, two Type-B versions and then two purple versions with the same colour scheme of the pathogen. Naomi knew that she possible could have left the purple pathogens alone and focused on the other more aggressive copies. Naomi picked up the laser and started to remove the tumours that Deftera had created. Thinning them down, she started to relax slightly as she now needed to wait for Type-A and Type B Deftera to meet before she could proceed with the operation further. Angie kept an eye on the two different Pempti fighting each other, occasionally did the purple Pempti release a mini-core that looked like a sword and sent is straight for the other Pempti core, even if it went into hiding, the mini-core still damaged it.

"It's amazing…isn't it?" Naomi asked Angie.

"It's…strange to think that this has been living inside Derek for so long…and the chiral scans never picked it up…until we used Delphi's scans. Deftera have combined!" Naomi nodded before the purple Deftera decided to join in as well weakening the two types down even further than with the drain alone. "To think, something like this was created to stop them."

"Doctor Stiles isn't stupid, he knew the dangers of his work and created this one so if he did become infected…there was a chance he could survive the infection even if the hospital couldn't."

"The only issue is…the other Deftera bodies now know what it can do and so might start attacking it instead of trying to devour each other…" Angie put her mind back onto focus with the operation at hand. She was right though, once the Deftera knew what was now with them…they were starting to target the purple Deftera as well as each other. "You can win this Derek…I believe in you…"

"Let's just hope he wins the war…" The operation continued. Naomi switched to and from Deftera to Pempti and then back again when she felt she needed to. This was going to be one hell of a surgery, and she still had two more GUILT to remove after these two.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

Derek was breathing heavily, Pempti cackled as more mini-cores came flying towards Derek and the purple pathogen. The purple pathogen defended Derek as much as it could but this was a losing battle…both Deftera were charging towards him with their energy orbs charged and ready to fire at the pair of them. The purple pathogen reacted quickly, the core glowing softly before it changed into a square membrane and multiplied rapidly, protecting Derek and taking the hits from the Deftera twins. After the attack, the pathogen blinked once more and reverted to its original form, looking slightly weakened from the attack.

"You need a name…" Derek spoke as he watched the pathogen fly closer to him.

"It can't protect you forever!" The Deftera twins smirked as they charged up for another attack. One of the twins was dressed in a red t-shirt with which trousers with mixed colour shoes and the other was dressed in blue t-shirt and white trousers, mixed colour shoes. Their hair was white at the roots of their hair and then shifted to either blue or red depending on the colour they represented.

"Where's Pempti?" Derek quickly looked around before a sword penetrated Derek's body. Time felt like it stood still. Derek didn't know what to do and the pathogen started to panic.

"I get the honours of killing you~" Pempti purred as she withdrew her sword. Blood dripped off the mini-core that she was wielding. The red handled sword was now slowly getting covered with Derek's blood. "Father will be pleased~" The purple pathogen wasn't sure what to do as Derek fell onto his knees. His body was screaming in pain but he couldn't let GUILT win, he was injured…but this was war…He was going to have to fight through the pain. He grabbed the purple pathogen which shifted into its Kyriaki blade form and Derek fought against Pempti. "How…?"

"I…won't…let…you…win…" Derek continued did what he could to try and defeat Pempti. Derek turned his back on Deftera and neither of them were happy with that.

"If you won't pay attention to us…then we'll kill you!" Deftera boomed as they charged up their attack.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

"The vitals are dropping quickly…yet we're keeping on top of the GUILT battle…" Angie pointed out.

"It's possible that the other two strains are causing the vitals to drop…let's just work on the last pair of Deftera and then we can focus on Pempti once more." Naomi focused once more on Deftera. She glanced over to the two Pempti fighting each other. Mini-cores were flying towards each other and preventing each other from landing any crucial hits on the other. While the purple Pempti tried its hardest to release the dark red mini-core to try and attack Pempti's core but Pempti always sent its own mini-cores to try and kill it before it could be launched at the core.

"Come on Derek…pull through…"

"Deftera extraction complete, now we can deal with the Pempti," Naomi smiled as she finished treating the Deftera wounds.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

"Looks like Deftera's removed…" Derek breathed a sigh of relief as the pathogen floated by Derek's side, this one was a darker purple than the pathogen sword in his hand. Derek only guessed that this was the original one and the others had been copies. "How long…have you been in me?" Derek asked the pathogen as Pempti was panting heavily after using so many cores for so long. She needed a break as did Derek. The purple pathogen remained quiet, it's 'eyes' blinked at him but didn't make a noise, like it couldn't say anything. "The test at Delphi found you…yet the test at Caduceus couldn't. Why? I know you can talk…I heard your voice during the outbreak, even if it was for a split second…"

"Son, Pempti!" Arthur's voice called to Derek before Pempti unleashed the mini-cores at Derek. Five red mini-cores tore through Derek's body before the pathogen and Derek could react. His vitals plummeted…his blood was pumping out his body through his wounds. "Derek!" Arthur formed quickly behind Derek and caught him as he fell.

"Da…d…" Derek smiled weakly.

"Save your strength…" Arthur looked at the pathogen. "Surround us in your Triti membranes, protect us for as long as possible, okay?" The pathogen nodded and swiftly made a clone of itself to create the Triti membranes used to cover and protect Derek and Arthur, the original pathogen slipped inside to, traveling through the membrane.

"cah…oots…"

"You're going to be fine, Derek."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

"Vitals are critical!" Angie warned Naomi.

"He's not reacting to the stabiliser! This isn't right…"

"Derek…come on!"

"We're losing him!"

"Vitals at…five…four…three…two…one…no…" Tears started to form in her eyes as Derek's vitals reached zero. GUILT was winning…Naomi pushed aside all the equipment and reached towards the defibrillator, she needed a pulse before she could even continue the operation. Naomi felt a huge amount of pressure building on her. She needed to bring Derek back. He was important to the world!

"Come on!" Naomi growled at herself, trying to revive Derek. "Charging!"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

"Derek…I'm going to ask an impossible question…something you're probably going to reject…" Arthur gently stroked Derek's hair. The pathogen came close to Derek and gently nuzzled his hand.

"What…?" Derek asked as he shuffled his hand away from the pathogen, rejecting it.

"You…and your pathogen…need to become one…your heart has stopped beating…"

"I'm…dead…?"

"According to the heartrate monitor, yes."

"Fuse…to…live…then…?"

"Pathogen…talk through me," Arthur looked at the pathogen and it nodded. It flew gently over to Arthur and landed on his shoulder. Derek watched weakly.

"…" Derek didn't know what to say.

"You're dying…even if your heart has stopped, you still being here indicates that you're still fighting. But that won't be forever unless we fuse together. I've already changed your body so much that to complete it…all it needs is the fusion. Together, we can win this war and eradicate GUILT together. That's why you made me…that's why I'm here. You and Adam are similar but much like you and Adam are the same coin, myself and GUILT are the same coin too."

"Fuse…and live…or die…a human…" Derek asked.

"Yes…those are your choices…but choose quickly," the pathogen left Arthur's side and floated over to Derek's side. They heard Pempti outside the membranes getting frustrated as she couldn't penetrate through the membranes.

"Not…really…a decision…let's fuse…" Derek said weakly.

"You're going to be fine, son, I promise." Arthur soothed his son. The pathogen gave off a glow before it dived at Derek's chest. The pathogen started to fuse with Derek. "There's no turning back now."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

"So…we've agreed…the ti-?" Naomi started before a beep echoed in the room. Angie looked at the heart rate monitor and her eyes widened as the vitals slowly started to increase.

"Derek…?" Angie wiped away her tears and Naomi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on Derek…let's keep fighting…" Naomi said quietly as they continued the operation. Pempti's core hadn't surfaced for so long and all Naomi could do was to try and keep its mini-cores from damaging Derek's body more but now the purple Pempti seemed like it had a new source of energy and it started to become more aggressive towards the original Pempti.

"Chiral…reaction increasing…no decreasing!" Angie confirmed with a smile on her face. The battle continued and Pempti was losing. It was becoming as aggressive as possible but the purple Pempti was fighting off the waves as they arrived. "We can do this!"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

"How…?" Pempti asked in her defeated state. "How…did…you…win…?" She looked at Derek. The fusion between himself and the pathogen hadn't taken long but if it had been in him since the very beginning of the war…he wasn't expecting much. The pathogen's wings had sprouted out from his back in the world that they were currently in, with the smaller set of wings sprouting from his hips, the tail coming out from just at the end of his spine. In his hand was the sword.

"I'm a doctor, my job is to cure diseases…" Derek walked over to Pempti and raised the sword up before striking her in the chest. A crack was heard…and the core located in her chest started to ooze out a silver liquid…her own blood. "Tetarti and Triti left…at the current moment." He withdrew his sword and Pempti lay on the floor, unmoving.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

"No chiral reaction from the lungs! We did it!" Angie cried out with joy as tears fell down her face. This had been one close operation and both were finally glad that the stabiliser was starting to have an effect on the body once more. Both breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the fluids from Pempti started to break down and the other Pempti released a last wave of mini-cores and dragged the fluid over the lungs, removing the damaging fluids from Derek's lung before the purple Pempti gave off a faint glow and reverted to its original form. It waited for a few moments before it swam away.

"Maybe it's gone off to fight the two other GUILT?" Naomi questioned.

"I was so scared…" Angie admitted. "When Derek's vitals dropped to zero and his heart stopped beating…and then…you said…to stop…and was about…to announce his…"

"Well, I'm just glad he's pulling through…Let's finish up this operation." Angie handed Naomi the sutures and she finished up the operation. Stitching the incision shut Naomi started to disinfect the stitches and then placing the bandage. "Hopefully, just one more operation and we'll be GUILT free."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 80: Infection of the Lungs

Angie remained by Derek's side after the operation. She had been so scared when Derek's vitals hit zero and his whole body was slowly shutting down…his heart had stopped so everything else was going to stop soon…but it hadn't. She wasn't sure…but she knew that something must have happened which caused Derek's heart to start pumping once more. He didn't respond to the defibrillator or the compressions that Angie and Naomi had done to try and revive him. She gently squeezed Derek's hand.

"You're…full of surprises…you know that…" Angie spoke softly.

"I…know…"

* * *

FireCacodemon: I hope that chapter was just as exciting as the previous chapter. These type of chapters I enjoy writing so much but...meh.

Angie: Resting Deeply - Thank you for the compliment. You were correct, Doctor Stiles was infected with multiple strains, we're working on it though. He'll get better.

FireCacodemon: And that's it for now. We'll be back on the 7/11/2017. Take care readers~


	90. Chapter 81 - Gas and Thorns

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Angie: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 81:

Gas and Thorns

"The only two GUILT left inside you is Triti and Tetarti, once those have been treated, you'll be GUILT free," Angie smiled as she watched Derek in the bed. Derek knew that his body was still exhausted from the fight but he wasn't sure if he could tell Angie or Naomi about what he had to do to survive. He wasn't sure he could even tell them that he was now a hybrid, much like the GUILT children. His memories still hadn't returned just yet but he could only guess that it was because he was fighting to survive rather than letting himself lose.

"Good…" Derek spoke weakly, still recovering from the attack from Kyriaki, Paraskevi, Pempti and Deftera. His mind wondered what happened to Savato…the chiral scan picked up the other six yet Savato would probably be the killer. He wasn't sure what Naomi's Healing Touch was like but he knew that he could trust her to do her very best.

"You gave us quite a scare during the operation, mind if I asked how you pulled through?" Naomi questioned Derek. A smile formed on Derek's face but he didn't say anything. He didn't have the energy to say or do anyway. His mind wandered back to the pathogen that fused with him…it had said that it has already changed so much about him. Maybe…he owed his success to the pathogen for changing him in ways Derek didn't even know about. Angie gently poked his cheek, bringing him back to reality.

"Hmm?" Derek looked over to Angie.

"You've got your thinking face on…when you've recovered enough…you'll need to let me know what your mind was conjuring up." Derek laughed slightly before pain flared through his body, demanding him not to move too much. "Rest Derek…you're not on duty. You just need to focus on recovering."

"Until…the last…two…become highly…active…"

"We're here to make sure you survive," Angie smiled and gently as she put a finger on his nose.

"I know you've just come out from an operation but we're going to take you back in there to remove Tetarti and Triti before they become highly active and aggressive." Naomi informed Derek.

"I'll get the room ready," Angie got up and quickly left before Naomi could even respond.

"Don't worry Derek." Naomi smiled as she left to follow Angie.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 81: Gas and Thorns

"This is one of the times I'm glad I watched someone treat Tetarti before I had to," Naomi spoke calmly.

"Director Miller said that you had been treating GUILT patients?" Angie asked Naomi. She nodded before she placed a hand on her hip.

"The other times I've been handling GUILT, I've only been facing one strain at a time instead of doing a long operation to clear two different strains which seem determined to kill my patient. That and I also haven't needed to worry about another pathogen who's also fighting the GUILT too while keeping the body alive," Naomi informed Angie, she nodded.

"I understand…I'll brief you anyway. I'm pretty sure Doctor Stiles gets bored of me briefing him on how to handle something he already knows how to treat. Anyway, we're going to be against Tetarti first as their toxins can cause severe damage to his body, Triti won't do anything until we operate on it but it will cause the vitals to drop occasionally so be careful about that. Anything else?"

"No, I think you cleared how to handle Tetarti. I've also memorised the operation you and Doctor Stiles performed earlier so I'm okay on that. Triti might be a little challenging…but we'll see what pattern it gives us when we get there, right?" Naomi asked Angie who nodded in response. Knowing fully well that there are some patterns that Derek found easier than others but treated it all the same…some he just used brute force instead of working it out logically. She giggled slightly when Victor had brought Derek puzzles to do, how defeated Derek had sounded and looked that day over a simple puzzle.

"Right, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's handle Tetarti first and I'll talk you through Triti when we get there."

"Agreed."

"So, this operation objectives are: To eradicate Tetarti and to extract Triti."

"Well, let's get this operation started."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 81: Gas and Thorns

Naomi and Angie were ready to take down Tetarti, both were wearing two masks as they weren't sure how infections Tetarti was going to be or what was going to happen in the operation so they were both ready for anything. Before even starting the operation, Derek's vitals were slowly dropping…before they rose slightly. The vitals were constantly fluctuating which presented a problem in itself, it wasn't good for the body to have fluctuating vitals…Naomi and Angie were both going to have to keep an eye on the vitals and maybe intervein if needed. Angie handed Naomi the antibiotic gel and the scalpel to get started. Taking the tools, Naomi started the operation. Tetarti had made its home in Derek's liver, so that was where Naomi made her incision. Revealing the liver, Tetarti had already created six toxic diverticula, three of them were already fit to bursting and releasing their poisonous gas into the body and to try and infect Angie and Naomi. Naomi reached for the syringe and started to fill it up with Tetarti's serum before injecting it into the correct colour diverticula. Once the dosage was injected, Naomi picked up the scalpel and extracted the toxic diverticula. They were all quickly increasing their size and releasing their poison into the body but Naomi worked as quickly as she could to remove the six before the battle against Tetarti started. As soon as the last diverticula had been removed, two sets of Tetarti arrived, two V, P and H types.

"I didn't realise that there were two sets…" Naomi spoke calmly as Angie did her very best to remain calm. "Well, they know who they've infected and aren't going to be easy."

"No, should I request more serums?" Angie asked Naomi but she shook her head.

"No, I should be okay." Upon speaking those words, three purple pathogens arrived and all changed to match the other Tetarti bodies.

"Good luck with the operation," Angie stood back and watched as Naomi and the purple pathogen worked together against Tetarti.

The operation was a struggle with the two sets of Tetarti. Mainly due to the fact that it was confusing to see the Tetarti bodies among the gas cloud of poison or whatever the purple pathogen was emitting when it travelled around the organ but neither Angie nor Naomi could complain as the gas the purple pathogens emitted slowed down the loss of vitals or created their own diverticula which swelled and exploded a strange substance which seemed to counter the poisons and increase the vitals slightly (they were decreasing rapidly because of the Tetarti toxins) and vanished. The struggle with Tetarti was the simple fact that Naomi needed to inject the right serums into the three which correspond to each other instead of injecting them into the two separate groups of Tetarti bodies. She didn't have enough time to inject all six at once as the Tetarti bodies shook off the effect of the medicine before Naomi reached the fifth injection…Even with Angie helping, she couldn't keep up with Tetarti. She also didn't want to activate the Healing Touch…she wasn't sure how Triti was going to behave nor how troubling it was going to be. Naomi also would have been happier working without struggling to keep the effects of the Healing Touch clawing at her in her mind, demanding her to lay down and rest. Tetarti tried to cross over each other to let Naomi make a mistake but she had seen this tactic before and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Vitals are critical!" Angie screamed. Naomi responded quickly, grabbing the syringe and filled it with stabiliser and rammed the syringe into Derek's body and forced the stabiliser into his body, trying to increase his vitals back up again, the purple pathogen doing the same. Creating more of its poison(?) and swimming faster on the organ.

"Chiral reaction decreasing," Angie smiled after hours passed. Naomi had managed to remove one set of Tetarti bodies, making the operation a whole lot smoother.

"Now this is more comforting," Naomi admitted as she started to handle the Tetarti easier now. They must have realised too as their movements became erratic, desperately trying to kill their host before Naomi could treat them but the three purple pathogens weren't going to let that happen, they all blinked with their cores before they changed form to appear like Kyriaki. When they were in this form, they started to attack the other Tetarti.

"With them attacking…the chiral reaction is decreasing further. Keep injecting the serums into them though," Angie reminded Naomi. "We still have Triti to worry about."

"Right, let's finish Tetarti," Naomi smirked as she continued the operation while trying to avoid hurting the purple pathogen. She wasn't sure if the serums were going to harm the pathogen but she didn't really want to risk harming it when it was helping her treat the Tetarti and keeping Derek alive.

"I wonder how many pathogens Derek has living in him…?" Angie asked once the Tetarti bodies stopped moving, becoming dormant. "Chiral reaction is negative here, we should finish here up and head over to Triti," Angie reported and Naomi nodded in agreement, moving the Tetarti bodies into the steel bowl Angie had provided. The purple pathogens burrowed into the organ and vanished. Naomi removed the clamps keeping the liver in sight and sutured up the incision she made, disinfected the stitches and placed the bandage on.

"I dunno about that, but let's move onto the last strain he's infected with and finally return his research back to him."

"Right!" Angie smiled, they were taking the last step before Derek was GUILT free. That was going to be something worth looking forward to.

"Moving onto the stomach then," Naomi spoke as she disinfected the area around the stomach before making her incision and revealed Triti.

Triti had divided itself into three medium sized sections on the organ. Each were at the edge of the stomach so Naomi didn't have to find a way to corner it but something was unsettling…she knew that Triti wouldn't have made itself so easy on purpose. She knew that GUILT wasn't like that, not after the other five strains, so there was something off that needed to be done before she was able to remove the membrane. Angie remained quiet so Naomi could think of the appropriate way to handle Triti without being overwhelmed by it. From what Angie could see, Naomi wasn't sure where she should start. Each group had about five membranes each with each group having a blue membrane of their own. It looked impossible to treat without it multiplying…neither of them were sure if they were going to multiply even if Triti membranes were going to be removed from other groups.

"Might as well start, right?" Naomi asked Angie.

"Whenever you're ready," Angie said before Naomi stared the procedure to extract the Triti. Carefully plucking the thorns out she removed three thorns before she moved to remove the membrane but Angie stopped her. "If you only remove one membrane that Triti will surly multiply."

"What do you suggest?"

"Doctor Stiles tries to remove all the thorns on Triti before trying to extract it…but I believe that if Triti only has one thorn connecting to the membranes, it can't multiply as it needs two thorns…I believe."

"Then we'll try that," Naomi started to remove more thorns. Just before she tried to remove a membrane, the purple pathogen surfaced in the centre and gave off the familiar blinking of its core before it transformed into a square membrane with its own version of thorns…which looked like little mushrooms to keep the membrane in place. "Wonder what this form will do?"

"I don't know, but please continue." Naomi nodded to Angie and continued to remove the thorns until all thorns had been removed from one section and Naomi tried to remove the membrane. Picking up the membrane and placing it in the tray, the other two groups of Triti started to multiply like crazy.

"Now I'm starting to see why Doctor Stiles dislikes this…" Naomi admitted before some thorns spontaneously dissolved into its gaseous form.

"Drain the gas before it spreads!" Angie exclaimed as the gas started to travel towards the purple Triti membrane, Naomi watched it for a moment as she waited for Angie to hand her the drain but when the gas moved over to the purple membrane the membrane started absorbing the gas until it wasn't a threat anymore. Once that was done, the membrane created a copy of itself as it moved over towards the Triti.

"Looks like the more Triti gas it collects…the more this version will multiply…" Naomi smiled as she continued the operation. Angie watched Triti and Naomi battled it out together with the purple pathogen slowly multiplying the more Triti gas that moved over to it. Even if Naomi removed all the thorns possible to try and prevent Triti from multiplying, it was still managing to do so. The purple pathogen had managed to spread across the organ to stop the aggressive Triti from taking over the whole organ.

"Looks like Triti can't cross the pathogen…" Angie commented as she felt herself smiling. Triti was probably getting rather irritated and the vitals were continuously fluctuating because of Triti generating multiple blue membranes. After what felt like hours of membrane removal, Triti and all its membranes had been removed. Growing curious, Naomi plucked a thorn off the purple membrane. It made a tiny squeak each time she removed a thorn before she removed a membrane. She removed it with ease and placed it in the bowl and watched for a second. The membrane gave off a faint glow and it shifted back into the purple pathogen they saw before. It didn't last long in the bowl as it slowly stopped moving and became limp.

"Interesting…" Naomi admitted as she removed the other thorns and membranes until she got to the last membrane. When it was just that one, it shifted back to its original form and escaped quickly back into the organ.

"Chiral reaction is negative here, good work Doctor," Angie smiled as the operation was a success. Naomi swiftly closed up Derek and smiled happily.

"Done."

"That was six strains of GUILT removed from Doctor Stiles…now all we can do is hope he recovers," Angie said with a sigh of relief.

"With your care and attention, I'm sure Doctor Stiles will recover quickly."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 81: Gas and Thorns

Derek slowly regained consciousness. His whole body was aching from the three operations and the internal battle with GUILT but now he really knew how a patient felt when they had become infected. He hated it. He wanted just to get up and continue working but he knew that his body wouldn't let him. The damage from GUILT was still getting sorted out by the medicine that was being administered into his body.

"Hey, how are you feeling…?" Angie asked Derek when she saw him awake in the bed.

"Drained…" Derek admitted with a small smile on his face.

"I'm not surprised, three operations and you're still alive is incredible," Angie admitted. "There's something we want to talk to you about…but we're going to wait for you to recover one-hundred percent before we do anything.

"There's…something I…have to tell you to…" Derek admitted.

"Can…you try and recover first before anything else?" Angie asked him. He watched her for a moment before nodding slightly. He really should be resting and as he told his patients, rest is one of the best medicines out there. He just hoped he'd recover quick enough before something else happened, and before the conference that he should attend.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Resting Deeply - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter~ Don't worry, original research will be coming soon. I promise.

Naomi: RandomButLoved - I'm glad there is only a few to go before we have Doctor Stiles back and GUILT free.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all we have time for, we'll be back again for another chapter on the 12/11/2017


	91. Chapter 82 - Langston's Confession

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Naomi: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

Angie: Please enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 82:

Langston's Confession

Langston gently knocked on the ward door and entered. He was glad to see that Derek was awake but still recovering from the previous three operations. He still looked as weak as anything but Langston couldn't expect anything after being infected with six different strains at the same time. He was just glad that Naomi treated the GUILT before they could claim Derek's life. Naomi said she was still studying the purple pathogen that she had extracted from Derek's body. It may have only been one but it was probably going to be a struggle to remove all the pathogen bodies. The pathogen at the moment was hush-hush so Langston and the other researchers were kept in the dark until Naomi was happy to come out with what she's discovered.

"It's good to see you're doing well, Doctor Stiles," Langston smiled at Derek.

"Some doctor, right? I can't even…hold a scalpel…" Langston could see that Derek was upset by the simple fact that he can't pick up a scalpel…if Langston was in that position, he wouldn't even be complaining about that. He would have been thankful that he was alive. "Did you need anything, Director Miller?" Derek directed the question at Langston.

"No, you can rest. There was just something I thought I should tell you…"

"Is it about Doctor Kimishima?" Derek asked. "If it's about her past, she's already informed me about it."

"Yes, well…I trust you understand. She's become a valuable member of our team here."

"Just like I became when GUILT surfaced…"

"Yes, but that isn't what I wanted to speak with you about. This is something you do not know. Are you okay to walk…?" Langston watched as Derek slowly moved his body to see if he could walk. Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, Derek slowly slid off the bed and onto his feet. Instantly, Derek's body shivered at the cold floor and cool air hit his exposed skin. Derek was still using the bed for support but slowly, he started to leave the bed and attempted to walk…his strength was still weak so his legs gave way under him. Langston was quick to catch him.

"No…I'm not physically strong enough at the moment to walk…can you assist me?" Derek asked Langston.

"Of course," Langston slipped one arm over his shoulder and used his other arm to help support Derek as the two of them headed off towards where Langston wanted to take Derek.

Derek noticed that Langston was taking him to the research lab where they were treating patients or doing further research into the diseases which are still a threat to people. Derek knew that it was going to be a never-ending battle for doctors and diseases. Following what he said before, the more they advanced in medicine, the more diseases were going to evolve to counter it. Langston took him to a secret backroom in the research lab and punched in a secret code. The door opened and Langston took Derek inside. Derek wasn't sure what to expect but looked around at what he could see. Langston stopped in front of an unlit tube.

"Here. You're looking at our big secret…" Langston admitted as he flicked on some lights to reveal what Derek didn't want to see.

"This is…" Derek started but he didn't dare say HIS name. There, in the tube was Adam's body with wires and tubes coming out from Adam's back and neck. His skin had turned from a mouldy mess to a darker grey colour with his veins and arteries turning into a neon blue colour, his white hair was flowing in the solution in the tube and his hands were overlaying each other over his chest. Derek felt the rage bubbling up inside him as the GUILT inside Adam was dormant…but alive. It was the GUILT that was keeping the body alive just so they could survive…

"The source of GUILT's evil is sleeping right there, in the capsule…He no longer breathes, and blood has ceased to flow in his veins," Langston told Derek. Derek forced himself off Langston but with his body still recovering…he wasn't strong enough to support himself. Langston just watched Derek, he knew that Derek wasn't going to accept this.

"He's not dead, he's dormant," Derek hissed at Langston, feeling the sharp stab of betrayal once again from Langston.

"I think you'll find he is dead. He can't re-awaken as we're preserving him at very low temperatures. Don't worry, he cannot be revived. The strange thing is, his body shows no signs of putrefaction."

"What do you expect? His body is swarming with GUILT which is keeping the body like it is! He's got eight strains living in harmony in his body!" Derek couldn't believe what he was being shown. How was he supposed to react when Langston had just shown him the enemy he was fighting? Adam was GUILT, his whole body was a temple to GUILT…the very thing Derek was against, the very element that drove Derek this far.

"We've been researching GUILT and Adam since the raid on Delphi's ocean fortress. Those studies were the basis of the regenerative treatments we showed you. We felt the risks was justified, if it meant saving more lives. But…there are times I wonder…Are we continuing along Delphi's path?" Langston asked Derek.

"The patient you requested me to treat…the Tetarti patient…were they treated with your regenerative treatment?" Derek asked, Langston nodded.

"They were one of the first few."

"Then no wonder Tetarti appeared…" Derek let out a small chuckle. "It sounds like Delphi has infected you."

"I knew you weren't going to like this…but you had to know."

"How the heck do you expect me to feel?!" Derek's eyes shifted from brown to the green colour of the pathogen's core. "All the work I did to eradicate GUILT…and then you come alone and basically just throw all that work away and bring GUILT BACK!"

"If it motivated you in the fight against GUILT, then I wouldn't regret a thing. The neo-cells our treatment is based on came directly from Adam's body. His bodily fluids are being used in a unique new serum we're developing. We risked our lives on that ship, battling the evils Delphi had unleashed."

"YOU didn't need to motivate me in the war against GUILT! If GUILT was around, I would be there to fight it. YOU didn't really risk your life because if anything, myself and Angie were the ones who really risked our lives because no one else there was a doctor, if I became infected…I wouldn't have made it."

"You found your bounty, we found ours. I'll be going into further detail during the upcoming conference. I'd like to hear your opinions on the subject then, since you're such a valuable figure in the field of medicine."

"Oh, you won't need my input. I'll just wait for your research to destroy itself," Derek struggled to push himself up from the ground. His body was still weak but at least now he knew what the dark feeling he was getting was. They were using GUILT as a treatment and he knew that it wasn't going to go well.

" _So, you've managed to survive the six strains in your body…That is impressive Doctor Stiles,_ " Derek turned his attention towards Adam, a serious expression on his face. " _Yet you still don't understand the lessons I've been teaching you._ "

"Sorry, I've been skipping them," Derek looked away from Adam.

" _Pity…because death is here for you,_ " Adam's voice purred in Derek's mind before he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Derek's hand immediately went over where his heart was located and he gripped onto the hospital gown that he was wearing. His breathing had become rapid but Derek knew what was happening. He had battled against Kyriaki, Deftera, Triti, Tetarti, Pempti and Paraskevi with Naomi's help…but Savato wasn't present…it was waiting for Adam's trigger word before it took action.

"Doctor Stiles!?" Langston was immediately by his side. Derek gasped in pain as Savato had probably spun its web and was quickly stealing the energy from his heartbeats. Behind the two of them, Adam's corpse started to smile.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we'll be back on the 17/11/2017.


	92. Chapter 83 - The Spider's Web

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Angie: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 83:

The Spider's Web

"So, now we have Savato to deal with?" Angie asked Langston as she and Naomi arrived in the room. Derek was back on the bed and back to being hooked up to the machines that he was connected to before. The Chiral test indicated that Savato was highly active on his heart. That was the only location where Savato could infect as the heart beats were its food source.

"I'm sorry…I showed him the truth which is located near Adam…" Langston apologised to Naomi and Angie.

"You took him to Adam?!" Angie snapped at Langston. She had only seen Adam once but from the interactions between Derek and Adam back on the Delphi ship, it wasn't the best decision to put the two near each other.

"I felt like Doctor Stiles needed to learn the truth…" Langston tried to say something, but Angie was having none of it. She wasn't happy that those actions took place but she couldn't do anything about it now, it had happened and they were facing the possible consequence or Savato just happened to appear at the same time. Naomi and Angie knew that Derek's pathogen was probably fighting very hard just to keep the vitals as high as they were while trying to fight off Savato as well.

"We don't have time to waste, Savato's draining the pulse from his heart beat each second that passes. If we don't remove it now, then I don't even want to think about what will happen…!" Angie could feel the panic starting to rise. Savato had already tried to take her father's life and now it was trying to take Derek's life too…it wasn't fair!

"Angie…" Angie instantly went over to Derek's side. "Calm down…please?"

"You're infected with Savato…how can you remain so calm?" Angie asked her as Derek gently took her hand in his and gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Because I know you nor doctor Kimishima will let it win," Derek smiled slightly.

"We will save you, we won't fail you!"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 83: The Spider's Web

"You'll be going up against Savato's mature form. I don't know if you've faced the mature form of Savato before, but this required Derek to use his Healing Touch twice just to stop it."

"That must have been a heavy toll on his body…" Naomi admitted as she shuffled nervously, she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to stop Savato if Derek had to stop time completely (in his perspective) to stop Savato.

"I'll talk you through the steps. First, you're going to have to cut through the web that Savato has spun around Derek's heart. I'll make sure that you've got all the scalpels you need as cutting the web causes a reaction which ends up melting the blade. After Savato's given up with the web, you'll need to use the laser to burn off its corrosive coating. Once the coating is off, you'll need the scalpel to reach the core of Savato. It'll have to be repeated until you can reach the core, when you can, inject the Savato medicine into it. After that…is normally when Derek activates his Healing Touch and I just assume he injects it once more to kill it, understand?" Angie asked Naomi.

"I believe I do."

"So, our main objective is to eradicate Savato as well as treating any lacerations it creates and incinerate any immature Savato."

"Got it, let's begin."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 83: The Spider's Web

Naomi swiped the antibiotic gel from the counter and dipped her fingers inside, coating them up with the gel she ran her fingers over Derek's heart to disinfect the area. Angie watched and grew nervous. She wasn't sure how Naomi was going to handle Savato but at the same time, Savato could either be highly aggressive because its infected Derek or his pathogen is helping to reduce the speed at which Savato could move. She hoped that the pathogen could help rather than letting Savato cause chaos in his body. Once Naomi was satisfied that the body had been disinfected she reached over to the scalpel and made her incision and opened the body to reveal the heart.

What they saw shocked them both. Savato had spun its web tightly around Derek's heart but what shocked them more was the fact that the heart had a glowing 'core' much like the purple pathogen had. It pulsated when the heart gave a struggling beat. Savato was quite happy sitting in the centre of the web and caught in the web was the purple pathogen. It was squirming in the web, trying to free itself but it wasn't having much luck. Quickly the white string of the web turned grey before darkening to a red colour, the vitals took a major hit, but the web returned to the white colour it was before.

"Use the scalpel to cut the web, you'll have to repeat the action until Savato gives up on making the web!" Angie informed Naomi. Naomi nodded as she pressed the scalpel to one of the strings of the web which was trapping the pathogen. _Hissssssss_ the scalpel went as she cut the string, but the string reacted to the metal in the scalpel, melting it.

"What the?!" Naomi asked as she finished cutting the web and lifted the scalpel to her eye level.

"The web and the scalpel have a chemical reaction…" Angie informed her as he moved to bring Naomi another scalpel from one of the three boxes she brought. The pathogen struggled more.

"His heart shares the same glow as the pathogen…" Naomi commented.

"When Derek's heart started beating again…it was possible that the pathogen fused with him…which gave him new life?" Angie asked as she handed Naomi another scalpel.

"That's something to ask him when he awakens," Naomi took the scalpel off Angie and started to cut another string of web. Savato had begun to move slowly around the web. Once Naomi had finished cutting the web, the pathogen was free. The core of the pathogen swiftly blinked before it changed form. Taking on Kyriaki's presence, it swam quickly and assisted in cutting the web with the use of its tail as Angie handed Naomi another scalpel. Savato seemed to hiss at the other pathogen and tried to create more web but it was two against one. The only counter that Savato had was the fact that each time it added to its web, immature Savato seemed to appear and crawl all over the organ. Naomi switched to the laser and _bzzz_ the immature Savato before they had the chance to gather enough numbers to create a blue Savato body. It didn't take the pair of them long before Savato's web had been destroyed.

"I'm really glad the pathogen is on our side…" Angie commented.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 83: The Spider's Web

Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he and the pathogen (as well as Naomi) cut through the last string of web. Quickly, Derek felt himself pushed onto the ground (face first) and a web appeared, trapping him in the middle of it and the pathogen not too far away. The pathogen struggled and found it to be useless and it was only trapped by one string of web…proved that Derek himself wouldn't have a chance of getting out from the web if all the strings crossed over him.

"Like a fly in a spider's web~" Derek heard Savato as she approached him. _CLACK CLACK CLACK_ went Savato's heels as she approached Derek. "Funny, how you had to fuse with your pathogen in order to survive…think of what could have happened if you didn't have your pathogen~? You'd be dead, laying in the ground and letting the worms feast on your corpse~" Savato reached him and kneeled down in front of him, a smile of dominance painted her face.

"This won't be for long," Derek commented as he watched the web holding the pathogen down started to get weaker as Naomi worked on removing the web.

"Then let's put a timer on the web then, it'll kill you that much faster and make me stronger each time the web attacks you and your pathogen," Savato clicked her fingers before the web started to change from white/grey to a dark red colour but was stopped when a string of web was cut, and the pathogen was free once more.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 83: The Spider's Web

"Alright, the pathogen is free once more," Angie commented as Naomi placed the melted scalpel down on the table. It couldn't be used anymore and was going to be thrown away after the operation. Angie watched as the pathogen started to help with cutting the web while Naomi cut the web too. Savato wasn't very happy and tried to counter but with the two cutting the web, Savato couldn't keep up with the pair of them working together. Once again, the web was taken down easily. Savato didn't even bother with the third web and just got straight into the battle. "Use the laser to get rid of the coating!"

"I'm on it," Naomi switched to the laser and started to burn off the protective coating that Savato had covering it. The pathogen's core started to blink before the bright light occurred and the pathogen had changed form once more. This time it resembled Savato, but it didn't have a protective coating on. Instead, the purple Savato started to spin a web on the heart which trapped the aggressive Savato. The web colour was a pale green colour but that swiftly changed to a pale purple colour and then back again. Angie watched the vitals increase slightly.

"It's really doing its best to help…isn't it?" Angie commented. Naomi picked up the forceps and picked up a bit of web and noticed how easily it came off.

"This isn't here to hinder the heart, we'll have to remove it when Savato's been eliminated though."

"Naturally, anyway, please continue incinerating the coating off Savato," Angie brought Naomi's attention back to Savato before the purple Savato turned a dark blue colour and rested on the web. "Must be tired…continuously fighting…"

"I think that even Derek must be getting tired from fighting the GUILT in his body." Once Naomi had removed one layer of coating, Savato broke free from the web and tore it off the heart (startling the other pathogen) and created a long laceration where ten immature Savato emerged and quickly started to form a blue immature Savato body. They couldn't do anything until the blue Savato had formed so Naomi moved onto the immature Savato that were walking around on the surface. The pathogen used its web to suture up the laceration that Savato had caused. Naomi noticed that once the laceration had been treated, two purple versions of immature Savato emerged and crawled straight towards the blue immature Savato and latched on, draining it…killing it. Shortly after they killed the blue Savato, they too died, Naomi frowned as she had to remove the bodies as she did with the other immature Savato bodies. Once they were all removed, Naomi back to dealing with Savato.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 83: The Spider's Web

Savato knew that she needed to pick up the pace, with the three of them fighting against her she knew that she needed to make things harder. She had already let them have a taste of her children but there wasn't enough to really cause a problem. A smile grew on her face before she saw the pathogen making its own web to trap her in. She wasn't going to let the pathogen trap her in its web, so she created some of her own web and threw it at the pathogen. The pathogen was distracting her enough that she lost track of where Derek went. With the two webs colliding with each other, she tried to run before she felt the Derek move in behind her, his sword ready to strike her.

"Pity…you'll have to be quicker than that~" Savato purred as she moved out of the way, the blade just catching her leg, not enough to cause severe damage but enough for her leg to bleed. "Don't think you've won just yet." She turned from purring to hissing. She wasn't happy to be injured before her back started to heat up once more. The laser was being used on her once more, weakening her armour ever so slightly. Savato wasn't having it. With her weakened armour she felt herself speeding up. Turning her hands into claws, she sprinted around creating laceration and summoning many immature Savato bodies. They came out like a swarm from the lacerations.

"It's still scary how you can do that…just using one cell and turning it into your…children…" Derek admitted as the sword faded from his hand. The pathogen changed from Savato to Tetarti and charged up its ability. Derek didn't want to use the sword anymore, it was starting to feel a little heavy and it slowed him down against Savato. The purple pathogen crawled along the floor and created its own 'toxic' sacs which were growing rapidly. Savato watched the immature Savato bodies crawl towards the sacs and to Derek. Derek thought quickly of something that could help him, his mind jumped to Pempti. He wasn't sure how Pempti was going to work in his perspective, but he knew that he needed some form of protection. Pempti had that protection but Triti could do the same…he just wasn't sure how he could attack at the same time. He didn't have time to think as the immature Savato approached him. For a brief second Derek watched as the code flashed in front of him before the code for Pempti activated. A shield formed around him preventing the immature Savato from reaching him while raw energy flowed through his body, allowing him to create his mini-cores at will.

"Getting the hang of it now, are we?" Savato hissed as she watched her children crawling over the shield.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 83: The Spider's Web

"Savato really isn't giving up, is it?" Naomi sighed as she had to let the laser go to let it cool down. Savato kept moving and the pathogen kept fighting it and the immature Savato that covered the heart. It wasn't long before some immature Savato decided to create a blue-bodied immature Savato. "Nurse Thompson, prepare another laser, one laser isn't going to be enough for this operation."

"Yes doctor," Angie left Derek's side to get another laser charged and ready for Naomi to use. Naomi focused on suturing up the lacerations caused by Savato until the laser cooled down and was ready to be used once more. The purple Tetarti's core started to glow before it shifted back to Savato and started to attack the immature Savato bodies. "Laser is ready."

"Good," Naomi took the laser and tried to eliminate as many immature Savato as she possible could before the laser overheated. The purple Savato managed to trap the aggressive Savato in the web letting Naomi have time to focus on the immature Savato bodies while the purple Savato moved in to attack the trapped Savato.

"The coating is very weak, so it won't take long to remove…please focus on the mature Savato body," Angie requested.

"Valid point. I'll do that and hopefully kill this bugger before it goes crazy." Naomi switched on the laser and aimed it at Savato. It violently struggled but the coating was eventually removed and the purple Savato was quick to damage the core. Savato's struggles slowed down dramatically.

"Finish it off with the Savato medicine," Angie handed Naomi the syringe filled with the black medicine. Naomi injected the medicine into Savato before it started to go crazy. It broke free from the web and started to create multiple lacerations all around it before it darted off quickly to create more lacerations. The vitals went critical.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use this," Naomi didn't have a second to waste. She flared up her Healing Touch and started suturing up the lacerations Savato had created. Every stitch, raised Derek's vitals up as she worked quickly until she was happy with the vitals. The purple pathogen was quick to recreate its web and to try and trap Savato while Naomi handled the lacerations. "Thank you, little parasite," Naomi spoke as she sutured up another laceration and the purple Savato caught the GUILT in its web. Naomi breathed a sigh of relief as she finished suturing up the many, many lacerations caused by Savato. Once that was done, Angie handed Naomi another syringe filled with the Savato medicine and Naomi injected it into Savato. Savato didn't have the energy to break free from the web but Naomi and the pathogen (changed into its original form) watched as Savato slowly started to break down. Its limbs disconnected themselves from the body and the body started to dissolve. The battle was over.

"Chiral reaction negative!"

"Good…I think I'm going to pass out soon…" Naomi admitted as she closed Derek and sutured him closed. Disinfecting the sutures and placed the bandage over the incision.

"I'm glad that's over. He's been infected with all strains of GUILT…Thank you for fighting alongside him. Thank you, Doctor."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 83: The Spider's Web

Sidney put the phone down on his desk with a happy smile on his face. Robert had managed to bring everyone together when he heard that Sidney had received a call from Caduceus Europe.

"So…what did they say?" Tyler asked.

"Derek's all clear. He's pulled through the impossible and survived all strains of GUILT." Sidney informed them all. There was a loud cheer coming from Sidney's office that morning.

* * *

FireCacodemon: And Derek is finally GUILT free!

Derek: Finally...Resting Deeply - I'm glad that's over.

Angie: We all are...

Naomi: Well, now that's over...what now?

FireCacodemon: Find out in the next chapter, coming out on the 22/11/2017.


	93. Chapter 84 - Phronesis

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 84:

Phronesis

Angie watched Derek after the operation, his body had gone through so much and Derek was clinging onto his life never letting it go, not even for a second. The two had been through a lot together and she wouldn't know what she would do if Derek had lost his life against the GUILT that desperately tried to rip his life away from him. There were so many things that Angie wanted to tell him, yell at him for, cry on his shoulder for…but she bottled everything up while Derek was going through his personal battle against the demons he created. She didn't wish to burden him with anything while he was fighting his own personal demons, the only wish she had now was that Derek felt like he had punished himself and no longer felt like he needed to. When he woke up, Angie hoped that the Derek that came to her was free from the shackles of the past and instead faced the future with a new determination. Angie glanced at the few machines still hooked up to Derek, his vitals were very healthy in the high ninety range with the chiral test indicating that none of the known strains were present in Derek's body. She knew that the purple pathogen was still there but for some reason it didn't trigger the chiral test like the GUILT does…those were some questions that Angie needed to ask Derek when he woke up.

The door opened behind her and semi-heavy footsteps echoed around the room as Langston walked closer towards the bed and Angie. Angie turned to watch Langston, she didn't quite forgive him for letting a weakened Derek see Adam which triggered Savato to appear. It was a silly thing to hold against someone but she couldn't seem to let it go. Angie turned her attention back to Derek.

"How is he?" Langston asked after a few minutes of silence passed.

"He's recovering well, if anything changes you'll be alerted," Angie informed Langston as she stood up and walked closer to Derek, a little protectively Langston noted.

"That's good to hear. The conference is quickly coming closer and I'd prefer Doctor Stiles to be fully recovered before the conference arrives."

"I cannot guarantee anything sir."

"Please, inform me when he awakens?"

"Yes sir," Angie nodded, keeping a straight face.

"Doctor Kimishima still recovering from the use of the Healing Touch?"

"I believe so," Angie remained professional when she spoke with Langston. Langston nodded, understanding that he wasn't needed here with Angie watching over Derek like a hawk.

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you, sir," Angie bowed to him slightly. Langston nodded and turned to leave the room, he had other matters to attend to. Caduceus USA has been informed that Derek was recovering well and they didn't have anything to worry about now, all the strains has been treated with Derek recovering well. Angie felt a little bad for her behaviour but she was worried about Derek more than anything else now. The rest of the staff understood and allowed her to take so much time to see Derek. Angie dragged the small chair she was sitting on earlier closer to Derek's bed and reached for his hand. Intertwining her fingers with his, she held his hand close…feeling the lip fingers of his with hers brought a small smile onto her face. "Come on Derek…please wake up…" She whispered. More than anything in the world, she just wanted Derek to wake up and smile at her…and that would make her the happiest girl in the world. She would have hated to have another repeat of Anderson with Derek…Suddenly Angie felt Derek's hand move in hers. His fingers slowly rubbed against hers as Derek's body slowly began to move and stir. A low groan escaped from Derek's mouth and his eyes fluttered open and closed quickly at the sudden light that entered them. "Derek?" Angie asked as she gave Derek's hand a gentle squeeze…she received a faint squeeze back from Derek but that simple action brought a smile to Angie's face as it started to light up.

"An…gi…e…?" Derek struggled to say as his body was waking up once more.

"I'm here," Angie watched as Derek slipped his hand out from hers and moved the oxygen mask of his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Dra…ined…" Derek responded with a tiny smile on his face. Just seeing Derek's tiny smile brought a big smile on Angie's face.

"You fought hard against all the strains so…I don't blame you~" Angie chirped happily.

"Thank…you…" Derek breathed out his gratitude. Angie gently ran her fingers over his forehead and moved some hair out the way.

"You're lucky that the pathogen inside of you is on our side," Angie told him softly.

"Need…to tell…you something…"

"That you and your pathogen fused…?" Angie asked him.

"How…?" Derek asked alarmed that she found out another way than from his mouth.

"Myself and doctor Kimishima found out while we were operating on you…How do I say this without sounding crazy?" Angie asked as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of the way to put it into words what they saw in the operation.

"What…did you see…?" Derek asked her.

"When we opened your chest to reach the heart, it looked normal but there was a glowing core in the centre of it. It pulsated when your heart did a beat. We recorded the operation if you'd like to view it later?" Angie asked Derek.

"I'll…recover first…" Derek said quietly thinking over what Angie had just offered her. He probably shouldn't but his interest and curiosity would get the better of him and he'll be interested. Derek found himself quickly wrapped up in Angie's arms with her head resting next to his on the pillow. Derek slowly embraced the hug Angie was giving him and wrapped his arms weakly around her.

"Please…don't do this again…" Angie felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she felt Derek's fingers gently rubbing her back.

"I won't…I'll behave…" He informed her.

"Oh, you better behave. I could lecture you now about how stupid that was! What if I had lost you!? What if GUILT had won!?" Angie put her point across. She saw the guilty look in his eyes before she sighed. "Are you now free…?" She asked him, wondering if he would get what she meant.

"I'm no longer chained by the past…I've been punished…" Derek reassured her.

"Thank God," Angie smiled before she gently turned and kissed Derek on the cheek. Her smile grew when she saw his face starting to turn red like a tomato. "This is the first time I've seen you blush~" Angie giggled which only made Derek blush even more.

"Can…I have something to eat?" Derek asked Angie quietly.

"I'll go and get you something~" Angie chirped before she slipped out from his grip to get him some food.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 84: Phronesis

"How is he…?" Naomi asked as she slowly entered the room.

"Looks like you've seen better days," Derek commented and Naomi nodded in agreement. She was glad to see that Derek was awake and recovering well after all the operations and GUILT attacks.

"Savato really does take a lot out of you…" Naomi admitted. Derek nodded in understanding, having performed two mature Savato operations in the past. "…Glad to see you're awake though."

"Thank you, for performing all the operations on me and saving me from GUILT," Derek thanked Naomi.

"You can thank me by answering some questions," Naomi admitted as she walked over towards the bed. Angie was already by his side, she was a little jealous of the bond that the two shared but given her past…it was understandable that Navel couldn't remain with her.

"What sort of questions?" Derek asked as he watched Naomi slip her hand into her pocket and cupped the container from within her pocket. Derek watched as Naomi brought out the container where the purple pathogen was. The tiny purple pathogen was weak in the container, mainly staying on the bottom of the container with its tail wagging very slowly. It seemed to perk up the closer it got to Derek as if it could sense him. "It's you," Derek spoke.

"You know it?" Naomi asked.

"One…kept appearing to me while I was under the effects of the anaesthesia. It's also been present in my memo-!" Derek's sentence dropped as he felt another memory unlocking.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 84: Phronesis

"Please…let this work…" A younger Derek pleaded as he watched the pale green core in the artificial blood. He could already see his own blood starting to circulate around the core before it became accepted by the core. Slowly the blood became accepted by the core and the core started to give off a faint glow. Derek watched as the core started to create the body that would house it. The body was a dark blue colour with a rather oval shaped body before a tail sprouted. Glowing lights appeared at the head of the pathogen and one in its tail. After a few moments passed, the pathogen started to change, gaining its purple colour while sprouting the two sets of wings. At first it wasn't sure what was happening but Derek didn't care. The pathogen was finally alive and Derek was just so glad to see it moving. "It works!" Derek exclaimed with joy. He was ecstatic. Finally, after so many failed attempts of getting the core to function, it only took a tiny part of his blood in the core for the core to start 'awaken'.

Days passed to when Derek returned to the lab while feeling stressed. The pathogen had been transferred into the fish bowl. It appeared to be quite happy as it swam around. Derek sat down and reached for some vitamin tablets and opened the lid. Instantly there was a little _tink_ as the pathogen bumped into the glass. "I know you want this," Derek chuckled as he took out a tablet and dropped it into the fish bowl. The pathogen instantly swam towards the tablet and used its wings to hold the tablet and started to devour the tablet. Derek saw tiny chunks of the tablet travel through the pathogen's body and moved straight to the core. It was interesting to see what happened to the tablet when the pathogen ate it. Derek smiled and continued with his work on the other simulations he was making. His stress faded as he worked.

The memory shifted again to when Derek was having a rough day. Derek dipped his fingers into the fish bowl and watched as the pathogen swam towards his fingers and started to watch them. Waiting to make sure they were okay and not something that should be attacked. Derek watched the pathogen too before it started to brush up against his fingers. "Heh, I've really made a strange pathogen…" Derek smiled to himself as he interacted with the pathogen in the fish bowl. "Now, all I have to do is to name you…" He spoke softly before he looked down at the notes in front of him. Simulation 1, lacerations. The memory started to fade.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 84: Phronesis

"You've been inside me for all those years and I've never given you a name…you've been helping me through this war and I didn't even know about you. I'm really sorry for not remembering you…but I'm going to give you a name now, you're going to go by Phronesis," Derek said as he looked towards the pathogen now named Phronesis.

"Phronesis the anti-GUILT, huh?" Naomi placed the vial down on the bedside table. "There's a few questions I'd like to ask you, if that's okay?" Naomi asked Derek.

"Fire away."

"How are you feeling?" Naomi asked first, it was better to know how Derek was feeling before she questioned him on anything else.

"I'm feeling great to be GUILT free," Derek responded happily, a smile on his face.

"That's good to hear. Are you feeling ready to answer more important questions?"

"Yes."

"Why did you let you and the pathogen fuse? Your heart has the same glowing 'core' that the pathogen has…what I want to know is why you accepted to fuse?" Naomi asked Derek. He looked down at his hands and wasn't sure how to respond to that question. After a few seconds of silence passed Derek figured out what to say.

"Phonresis proposed the fusion and I accepted so I could keep fighting GUILT. I know it was probably a stupid move…but Phronesis had told me that my heart stopped beating but I was still fighting. Just hearing that and the human desire to survive, I took the fusion ready to take the after effects later."

"That was spoke with confidence. Did you hesitate?" Angie asked Derek. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't hesitate. There was something telling me that everything was going to be okay. Probably because Phronesis had already changed my body to get me ready for the war. Being quicker than the average person, hearing GUILT while not being infected by it…That was all Phronesis' doing. Phronesis had altered my body and it said the only thing left to do was to fuse but…Phronesis waited for permission instead of the GUILT hybrids and victims that they possessed."

"You still need rest…so feel free to get some more. Nurse Thompson will be here with you, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Naomi informed Derek as she updated his charts.

"Derek…Naomi has something for you," Angie said as she looked at Naomi.

"Right, I do." Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled out the book she had been carrying for a while. "This is your research, something you've been searching for, for a long time I suspect?"

"My…research…?" Derek reached forwards and took the book off Naomi. The book certainly felt familiar. The feel of the cover as well as how heavy the book felt…it was all too familiar. Derek opened the book and the research was staring up at him, everything he had worked with when he was back in medical school. All the hours he spent scribbling information down about the seven simulations but he never drew what they looked like otherwise that would have been stupid. He could picture himself writing in this book. "There's nothing about Phronesis…nothing obvious anyway."

"It did take some time decoding the hidden message in the book. Delphi wouldn't have bothered looking deeper into the research like I had," Naomi admitted as she put the file down into the holder.

"Thank you."

"Get some rest Stiles, you're going to need it when the conference turns up," Naomi smiled as she turned to leave. Derek and Angie watched before Naomi left the room.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Angie asked as she watched a copy of Phronesis in the vial that was left behind.

"I'm still going to burn it…That's really the only option…can I have a glass of water with two vitamin tablets, please?" Derek asked Angie. She nodded happily, getting up from her seat.

"Of course~"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Phronesis is a creation of mine and has gone through changes since the original concept but it's finally in the open now. Phronesis has been named and well, I hope things have been cleared up if you're confused. If not, send me a PM and I'll answer them.

Angie: Resting Deeply - Who doesn't like a good battle once in a while, besides...FireCacodemon got a little carried away while writing this little section of Derek's operations...I just hope these chapters are as entertaining as the others.

Derek: RandomButLoved - Glad you think so.

FireCacodemon: That's all we have time for, Derek's recovering, his research is back in his hands and we're finally going to have that meeting. What can possible go wrong?

Derek: We'll be back again on the 27/11/2017.

FireCacodemon: This year is going quickly...Bye readers!


	94. Chapter 85 - Z-Cells

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 85:

Z-Cells

"Patients who lost organ, bone and muscle cells…Near-complete recoveries were reported in every one of these cases. I hope this demonstrates the effectiveness of the neo-cells, or Z-Cells, as we call them," Doctor Owen smiled when he finished his sentence, taking a quick breather before he continued on with his presentation. "However, I'd like to convince you further by bringing up one of our Z-Cell patients. Thank you again, Mr. Heigl, for your willingness to take part in this demonstration. There will be a short break as we set up for the next segment of the conference." And with that, everyone started talking to each other, discussing what they had just heard.

"Glad to see you up and walking," Naomi commented next to Derek.

"I have you to thank for that," Derek responded with a smile on his face. Glad to have gotten rid of the GUILT in his body, had all memories returned as well as uncovering the reasons why he was the way he was. He still couldn't believe how much Phronesis had changed his body. Even now, since they've fused together Derek didn't feel any different but that might have been because Phronesis had already altered his body to the point where it didn't need to change any more. Derek was just glad that when Robert arrived for the conference, he still treated him the same.

"Something on your mind?" Robert's voice arrived. Making Derek jump slightly as he was caught off guard.

"This is going to backfire, it's just a matter of when," Derek responded.

"Well, it seems Great Britain has put some thought into this."

"I understand your sarcasm," Langston joined in the conversation. "However, I went to a lot of trouble convincing the military to allow us to reveal even this. If we continued to conceal research, we would have lost our international support."

"Regardless of my opinion, the results are impressive. I'd like America to research similar methods, if only to keep a closer eye on them." Derek, Naomi and Angie listened in on the conversation Robert and Langston were having.

"Our country was generous to supply funding for our research, since they found it useful. On the other hand, it was given on the ground that we would be treating wounded soldiers."

"Soldiers…?" Robert looked confused. It wasn't often that soldiers were used as test subjects for a new treatment. "What happens to them once the treatment is finished?"

"…They can't return to duty. I assume they become civilians."

"Meaning your treatment takes all the risk out of sending men off to war…"

"…" The sound of footsteps brought everyone's attention to the centre of the room. Doctor Owen was standing there with his arms folded behind him.

"We're ready to begin, if you'll kindly return to your seats." He spoke loudly and clearly so everyone could hear him. "I would like you to take a look at this screen…" He pushed a button on a remote and slides began to show on the screen. On the screen, it showed images of what Mr. Heigl's condition was before the treatment had started. The wounds from the war were gruesome but what would you expect from war? War was hell. "This was Mr. Heigl's condition before he arrived for treatment. As you can see, his abdomen was severely damaged by a bullet wound and dialysis was the only thing keeping him alive. But once we implanted the Z-Cells…Please come out Mr. Heigl," Doctor Owen called forth the soldier. "You can see that he's doing…quite a bit better now," he smiled. There were a few murmurs flying around the room about the treatment. The soldier was dressed up smart, a white shirt with a simple black tie, posh black trousers and polished black shoes.

" _I…sense him…_ " Derek heard a voice, a whisper that seemed to cut through the noise he was surrounded with.

"Although he still has scars from several surgeries, internally, he's fully recovered!" Owen's voice raised slightly and the image on screen changed to a diagnostic image. "If we pull up a diagnostic image of his body's interior, you can clearly see that it's been completely restored to its natural condition, pre-injury. Followup treatment is simple and unintrusive: we simply administer a serum semi-annually. This aids in the formation of tissue and helps to stabilise it."

'This…doesn't feel right…' Derek thought to himself. He heard a GUILT voice yet it wasn't active just yet. What was it waiting for? Adam's word of approval like Savato did?

"If Mr. Heigl will excuse me…I can demonstrate this treatment for you, as well." Doctor Owen continued.

"…His tissue completely regenerated…something's wrong…" Derek muttered.

"It's amazing~" Angie smiled, unaware of what the serum was made from.

"Even though, for all intents and purposes, it's just another GUILT?" Naomi asked Angie. Angie looked at Derek before she got the message.

"So…both of you are against it?" She questioned.

"Your father told me there was no way to control that monster," Naomi started.

"Only Adam could control it…" Derek interrupted Naomi before she could continue. Naomi nodded.

"He studied it for years…Created it…Even he was afraid of GUILT."

"Who wouldn't be afraid of GUILT…? It was created to wipe out mankind. When you become infected with GUILT…it's like coming face-to-face with Death. I didn't think I was afraid of GUILT until I became infected with it. You don't realise something…until it happens."

"…" Angie wasn't sure what to say. The two were in a completely different world to her but as long as she was there to support Derek, that was all she wanted.

"I don't care how much research they've done with these Z-Cells. If GUILT is involved, it's going to backfire. I just hope I'm not there when it happens." Naomi folded her arms. She really hoped that she wasn't here when GUILT decided to strike back.

"You might not have a choice, something's wrong with Mr. Heigl," Derek pointed out and all attention went back to the treated soldier. He was looking directly at Derek before things started to go wrong.

"Mr. Heigl?!" Doctor Owen looked confused.

"What's…I don't…" Mr. Heigl struggled to speak as he erupted into a coughing fit. "…Ugh…AaaaRGH!" Blood forced its way out of Mr. Heigl's mouth, decorating the floor in a mixture of blood and a strange mucus.

"What's going on?" Langston demanded.

"GUILT…" Derek and Naomi spoke in unison.

"This strain must be airborne…it's being released from his blood!" Naomi continued. Screams of panic swept through the room while Angie, Naomi, Derek and Robert remained calm. They all knew that getting worked up wasn't going to help the situation, order needed to return before they could do anything.

"Help me!" "Something's wrong, I…what is this!?" It wasn't long before the alarms started to blare, trying to be overheard by the screaming of the others who attended the conference.

"No…this can't be happening! Not in front of all these people!"

"Didn't I say, your research was going to destroy itself?" Derek asked Langston.

"We have to evacuate the attendees before everyone is infected!" Robert shouted, bringing Langston's attention to him. "But, how can we…"

"It seems a little rude to say I told you so…Think you can handle this, Stiles?" Naomi asked him with a smile on her face.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"In these conditions, anyone who operates on those people is going to get infected. But your body has already created antibodies to take any infection along with Phronesis, you're going to be fine though. You're immune to GUILT. So, you better get ready."

"I understand. Angie, will you be all right assisting me?" Derek asked Angie.

"I'll be fine. We need to move the infected attendees to an operating area, stat!" Derek, Naomi and Angie rushed in to help. Langston sat back in a state of shock.

"How…could we…let this happen…?" He said in disbelief.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 85: Z-Cells

"Alright, the patient is Heigl, P. A Chiral test came back positive indicating Pempti bodies. Some test readings don't match previously documented cases of this strain…" Angie informed Derek.

"So, we're dealing with a mutated Pempti, huh?" Derek asked her. She nodded. "Who knew the little buggers would present themselves this quickly though, just from simple eye contact."

"It…is a little strange but we need to focus on treating the patient."

"Right, we can worry about that later. Still…can't be as bad as perfect Pempti, right?"

"I'm a little worried about your condition…but this'll be the first time you'll be operating since your infection of GUILT. I was given some test results. They were expedited…so the notes aren't complete."

"It's Pempti, so I'll need the Pempti laser and the Pempti nanomachines."

"Already acquired, the one target for this operation is to destroy the Pempti core. Once the core is gone, the fluids should go away naturally, as always."

"Let's begin the emergency operation!" Derek struck his pose.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 85: Z-Cells

"This strain may act differently than the Pempti we dealt with before. We should prepare for the worst, just to be safe," Angie reminded Derek who nodded and picked up the antibiotic gel and disinfected the target area. Angie handed him the scalpel and Derek made his incision. Opening the patient to reach his lungs, Derek saw that Pempti was quite happy filling up the patient's right lung with its fluid. "We've located the GUILT, insert the nanomachine."

"I'm surprised its clump of cells are remaining station…" Derek admitted as he was handed the syringe of nanomachines. He injected them into the clump of cells, dragging the core out. After two dosages of nanomachines, the core was dragged out.

"The Pempti core is surfacing! Incinerate it!" Derek grabbed the laser and started to attack the core.

" _How…did you survive…?_ " Pempti hissed at Derek.

"Luck is on my side," Derek simple responded to the Pempti and the battle started.

Once Derek lasered the core for a few seconds, it retreated back into the fluid where it was safe and the laser couldn't reach but Derek still kept the laser on it so that when it did decide to surface once more (thanks to the nanomachines) the core was going straight into the laser. Pempti hissed and released one wave of pink mini-cores, the laser moved away from the main core and incinerated the mini-cores. He didn't want them to create lacerations on the lungs that Derek needed to worry about as well. Just worrying about the main core was all that Derek wanted.

" _You're a hybrid too…_ " Pempti hissed.

"I'm still going to eliminate you," Derek smiled sweetly behind his mask, Pempti hissed once more. "Is hissing all you're going to do?" Pempti released another wave of blue mini cores. They were going to create tiny tumours which the laser took are of…but once again, Derek did his best to stop them. Once he had destroyed the pink and blue mini cores, Pempti decided to spin grey mini cores around its core…which Derek promptly stopped.

" _You're not letting me have my fun!_ "

"Why should I let you have your fun?" Derek asked as he lasered Pempti's main core…well, he would have if it was out in the open. The battle continued, Pempti was releasing wave after wave of mini-cores, Derek worked hard to keep up with Pempti. He didn't realise how focused he was until Pempti was finally defeated.

"Good work Doctor," Angie smiled when the core was defeated. "There are other patients that need our attention, Doctor. Please close the incision," Angie handed Derek the sutures and he finished up the patient. Disinfecting the stitches and placed the bandage over them.

"Operation complete," Derek smiled.

"Well done, Doctor Stiles. This patient should be just fine. But there are still more people who need our help…Let's hurry!"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, how did you like that chapter?

Derek: Why's the Pempti operation so short?

FireCacodemon: Because I wrote it short.

Angie: Resting Deeply - We hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you have enjoyed others. Please look forward to more chapters.

Derek: RandomButLoved - *Slides chapter over* More has been given.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's another chapter come and gone...Well, let's not get so down~ I'll be back again next chapter on the: 1/12/2017.

Derek: Take care! Winter is coming.


	95. Chapter 86 - Two Surgeons VS Four GUILT

FireCacodemon: Hey, welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. Little error on my part (a happy one mind you) but for some reason, my brain decided that this year, there was a November 31...Oh well, you get the chapter today instead of the 2nd of December.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 86:

Two Surgeons VS Four GUILT

"Sir! I have an update on the situation!" Attention turned onto a soldier who approached Langston and saluted to him.

"Report?" Langston asked.

"Dr. Ashton has been confirmed infected. Mr. Alex Yang is also infected. Professor Ritz has been infected. We've confirmed that Dr. Maffouse, is infected as well. There are twenty-two others who are conformed to be infected, seven of whom show full Chiral reactions."

"This is a disaster…GUILT is going to destroy modern medicine in one fell swoop!" Langston just sounded devastated. Derek and Naomi both knew that it was going to backfire when Derek had become infected and Naomi figured out that Derek was behind the research and Delphi made it possible. Robert walked over to Langston and placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder, making Langston look at Robert.

"Panicking isn't going to save those people, Langston. We're going to stop this if at all possible. I'll be helping with the operations. You've also got Doctor Kimishima here to help you combat GUILT just as much as I've got Doctor Stiles and Nurse Thompson."

"…Thank you, Robert," Langston turned his attention towards the two surgeons. "Doctor Stiles, Doctor Kimishima, I need you to operate on the four patients that sergeant just mentioned."

"Understood, sir." Derek responded and Naomi nodded.

"We need to get started," she nudged Derek and they started to leave.

"I understand this is a dire situation, but I sincerely appreciate your help…wait, where is Doctor Owen?" Langston asked while looking around. He couldn't see Doctor Owen anywhere, a soldier came up to Langston.

"Sir! There has been no sign of Doctor Owen for at least thirty minutes!"

"What!? Unacceptable! He shouldn't be abandoning his duties at a time like this!" Langston was furious. Why was everything going so badly wrong!

"How does this affect the situation?" Robert asked Langston.

"We extracted samples from Adam in order to create a serum to combat GUILT. Doctor Owen is the only person who has access to them!" Langston informed Robert who nodded. Understanding why it was so important that Doctor Owen was found. Robert shot a glance at Derek and could only assume what was running through Derek's head, hearing this information. A thought popped into Robert's head.

"Mind if I try to get more?" He asked Langston.

"Hmm…True, you might be able to…This is the only guaranteed cure, but you know there are certain risks when handling GUILT…I'll explain the procedure, but you must be careful at all times. Please follow me, Doctor Hoffman. We'll send the serum as soon as we can, Doctor Stiles! Do your best until then!" Langston informed Derek. Derek simple nodded, he didn't know much about the serum and now, patients were depending on him, that was the only drive Derek had now, to save the patients infected with GUILT.

" _Well, doesn't this make things fun~?_ " GUILT spoke in unison.

"Doctor Stiles, I have a plan," Angie spoke out, drawing Naomi and Derek's attention onto her. "You will both alternate treating these four patients. In other words, you'll each perform two procedures. The patients are being brought in."

"Then we don't have time to waste, let's get to the Operating Room and start treating the patients," Derek spoke with determination.

"Working with a Phronesis-hybrid, this'll be exciting," Naomi smiled.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 86: Two Surgeons VS Four GUILT

"Alright, there are a total of four patients who require immediate treatment!" Angie started the briefing with Naomi and Derek listening. "You'll both alternate patients so that one of you can keep an eye on the other three." Angie looked at Naomi before looking at Derek. Derek picked up Angie's body language.

"I understand," Derek nodded, he was going to be the first one to operate. The nurse turned her attention to Naomi.

"While Doctor Stiles is operating, you'll need to prep for your next procedure. Please adjust your routine accordingly, Doctor Kimishima. Once Doctor Stiles closes his patient up, we'll move on to yours immediately."

"I'm assuming it goes the other way for Doctor Stiles? Once I've closed my patient up, Doctor Stiles begins the operation?" Naomi questioned Angie.

"That is correct."

"Understood," Derek and Naomi spoke in unison as Angie smiled.

"Take time between operations to calm down and refocus on the task at hand," Angie looked at Derek, suspecting him to make a tiny slip due to him still adjusting to his fused form. "Each of you will have two patients, meaning we'll complete four procedures, total."

"This is starting to remind me of when we had the GUILT outbreak…when I was foolish enough to go on my own to try and cure every patient I could without getting caught by GUILT that had taken control over their hosts…" Derek thought back to that time. Angie nodded, remembering that time.

"Well, this time we have four patients and two doctors with the Healing Touch…So I'm going to be optimistic. However, judging by this GUILT data and the patient information…this is an entirely different situation than before."

"Even with the two of us, we're going to have our hands full," Naomi commented.

"That's very true…"

" _You can't save them~_ " The GUILT taunted.

"We have to save these patients!" Angie demanded from the two surgeons. Derek struck his pose, Naomi looked at him with a smile on her face. She enjoyed his pose, it made him look ridiculous.

"We won't let them die…I will save our patients!" Derek created so much energy in the room, despite how serious the situation was. Naomi was glad to finally be in the same briefing room as him before they performed the operations.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 86: Two Surgeons VS Four GUILT

"The test results are here…it's your favourite…" Angie commented. Derek let out a sigh.

"Triti…why does it always have to be Triti that wants to show up first?" Derek groaned but he heard the Triti laugh.

"It's located on the pancreas. Good luck," Angie handed him the tools he was going to need. Using the antibiotic gel, Derek disinfected the area before taking the scalpel off Angie and made his incision. Getting visuals on the pancreas, Derek saw that Triti was in an awkward position for him and looked at the star on his hand. He wasn't going to be dealing with Triti today. Lifting his fingers up, Derek draw a star in the air, activating the Healing Touch. He was gifted this ability, he might as well use it, he would have time to suppress the effects of the Healing Touch until after the operations were done and the patients saved. He hoped that now he had fused with Phronesis…the effects might not be so bad. With the Healing Touch active and his eyes burning from the raw power of time manipulation, Derek grabbed the forceps and started to extract the thorns first, making sure that Triti didn't have anywhere to multiply to. Removing all but two thorns, Derek swiped the membranes off the pancreas before Triti knew what hit it and placed them on the steel bowl. Once he had removed seven membranes, Derek removed the last two thorns and the remaining three membranes, defeating Triti. Once that was done, the effects of the Healing Touch faded.

"Well done, you finished that more quickly than I had anticipated. Close up the patient and let's move on," Angie smiled at Derek. She knew that Derek used the Healing Touch but she didn't blame him, she probably would have done the same thing too if she was in Derek's shoes. She watched as Derek patched up the patient quickly too.

"Not today Triti!" Derek smiled before he looked at Angie. He slowly put the lid on his energy and stood up straight. "That went well." He saw the look that Angie had given him. The look Angie was giving him was a: are you serious? look. "Has the next patient been anesthetised and prepped already?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Please get ready for that procedure while I assist Doctor Kimishima. We can't waste too much time between patients."

"Alright, I understand. Good luck," Derek knew that he needed to handle the sudden drain on his body…yet thankful that it wasn't the worst it could have been, he assumed that it was because he had fused with Phronesis…that both were taking it on instead of just himself.

Angie smiled as she left the OR to head to Naomi, she was going to be assisting both and Angie was already feeling excited working with the two surgeons. Naomi was already waiting for her. "I'm partially responsible for this, yet here I am, fighting to stop it. But…it's a little late to be worrying about that now. Let's begin," Naomi started her operation, disinfecting the target area and had everything ready for any GUILT strain that dared to show itself to her. Angie remained quiet, she didn't know Naomi for long but she waited for Naomi to request something so she could hand it over.

"It looks like they're suffering from Kyriaki in their left lung…" Angie commented, Naomi smiled. This was one of the strains she knew how to treat well. "Lacerations confirmed, please begin treating them." Angie watched as Naomi grabbed the drain and started draining the pools of blood away from the deep laceration. Once that was done, she used the forceps to clip the two sides together before suturing them together before blood forced them apart. Naomi was quick to work on the smaller lacerations as well before Kyriaki decided to appear. Once all lacerations had been treated, the Chiral reaction increased as two Kyriaki bodies created two separate lacerations. Naomi quickly grabbed the ultrasound and started to locate them. Finding one, she switched to the scalpel and dragged Kyriaki out. Two bodies came out and created lacerations in the same direction.

"Well, this makes things easier," Naomi commented. "Laser," she requested as she quickly sutured up the lacerations. Angie handed Naomi the laser once she put the sutures down. Naomi started to burn the Kyriaki bodies as they tried to swim away. She made sure not to harm the organ under them. Burning the Kyriaki three times, did they finally die. Once the two bodies of Kyriaki died, two more seemed to appear as two more lacerations formed.

"Chiral reaction decreasing," Angie commented as she watched the battle. It was strange seeing how Derek and Naomi performed their operations. Naomi was more serious and independent while Derek was more comfortable having an assistant but Angie was ready to help, already there with the tools needed for the operation. It probably didn't help that Derek could hear what the GUILT were saying while Naomi was blissfully unaware of it. She couldn't help but think what it would have been like if Phronesis wasn't in Derek at all. Naomi brought out the next two bodies of Kyriaki before she incinerated one of them and zapped the other body with the laser twice. Angie watched as Naomi reached over to the stabiliser and started to inject the patient, letting the one remaining Kyriaki body do what it pleased with until Naomi was ready to deal with it. Angie didn't question it, she just wanted to see how it was going to play out.

"Vitals are nice and high…good," Naomi had finished removing three Kyriaki bodies and placed them into a bowl before she attacked the fourth body, zapping it with the laser once more, she defeated the pathogen and moved it out the body, once all the wounds had been treated, Naomi watched as the mature Kyriaki appeared, with a little one by its side. Naomi sutured up the lacerations before she even attempted to find the Kyriaki bodies. Locating them with the ultrasound, Naomi dragged them out to the surface and swiftly treated the lacerations. Using the laser on the mature Kyriaki, she worked on defeating that one first, leaving the immature Kyriaki to swim around on the surface. Angie waited for her to be called on, it was amazing to watch Naomi treat Kyriaki but she couldn't help but feel like a third wheel, she didn't feel needed as Naomi was skilled enough to work independently. She watched as Naomi sutured up lacerations, lasered the mature version and dragged it out until the laser had defeated it. Once that was done, she worked on the immature one which was defeated rather quickly.

"Chiral reaction negative, good job Doctor Kimishima. Amazing, you did excellent work. Now let's close the patient and you can prepare for your next patient," Angie smiled.

"Of course," Naomi sutured up the incision, disinfected the stitches and placed the bandage over them.

"Okay, Doctor Kimishima…I'm going to go back to assist Derek. Once he's finished, you'll be operating on the final patient."

"Good, I need a minute to relax," Naomi sighed with relief that she handled Kyriaki so well. "Don't worry, I'll be ready to go as soon as Stiles finishes his procedure." Angie nodded before she slipped out the room and walked back to Derek who was ready to perform the operation.

Returning to Derek, he pointed towards the special GUILT serum that had been delivered to him. "We're all set to go," Derek informed Angie. "Okay…stay calm and keep it steady, like Doctor Kasal always said, right?" Derek told himself as he struggled under the effects of the usage of the Healing Touch. Angie picked up the reports and read them to Derek.

"Let's begin, Deftera is located in the patient's stomach…but you already knew that, huh?"

"It's where the vibrations are for their music, yes." Derek admitted before Angie handed him the scalpel, he had already disinfected the target area. Derek made his incision.

"You and Doctor Kimishima work very differently…" Angie spoke her mind to Derek.

"Hmm?" Derek responded, not fully listening to what Angie had just said as the music from Deftera filled his ears and focusing his concentration on the operation too.

"She's a lot more independent than you are, like she doesn't have assistants."

"That's just how she works, a lone wolf in the medical world. I prefer to have an assistant like you, it means then I know there's someone there to support me if I fall."

"Anyway, patient!" Angie felt herself blush.

"Hehe, you've gone red~" Derek teased before he looked down at the stomach.

"What…!? They never mentioned this haemorrhaging!" Angie exclaimed.

"The vibrations from their music…its causing the haemorrhaging!"

"We can't start treating the GUILT until we take care of all this! Use the drain!" Angie ordered Derek. She handed him the drain and Derek started to drain away the pooling blood. Clearing visuals on the stomach. "Are…you sure it's the Deftera causing the haemorrhaging?" Angie questioned Derek.

"I can't guarantee…but they're generating a heavy beat…more vibrations to damage the tiny blood vessels to let the blood escape?" Derek suggested. It was better than nothing and Angie seemed to accept it as a viable answer. "All we can do now is worry about Deftera. Once that's been extracted and if the haemorrhaging has stopped, then we'll know our answer. If it hasn't, this patient requires further tests."

"Wait what!? You're going to treat the GUILT through all this blood?" Angie exclaimed. "This…might be too much…" She started to trail off.

"Angie, do you have a better idea then?"

"I…" she let out a sigh, her mind couldn't think up anything. "In that case, we don't have much time. This is an emergency, so we need to get that GUILT out of his system - you're right. Drain the blood and continue with the Deftera extraction process."

"Got it, this isn't going to be easy but what choice do we have?" Derek asked her. Angie shook her head, they didn't have any other choice on the matter. They both waited for Deftera to arrive.

The music got louder as the two pairs of Deftera arrived on the surface and started swimming around on the stomach. Derek noticed that all he really needed to do was to just watch them, drain the blood and laser their tumours. They were pretty much behaving for once. Never bumping into the same type, always bumping into their counterparts, trying to devour each other and then split once more. Despite the pools of blood that formed occasionally…Deftera had been rather easy. Derek drained them when they formed and when they started to become crazy, Derek cut them out and placed them on a tray, placed synthetic membrane over the hole and gelled it on and then ran his fingers over the membrane so it wouldn't come off. The operation was running smoothly and Derek was more than happy with this. The operation finished without any issues.

"That…was quick," Angie commented once Derek massaged the synthetic membrane onto the organ. "Chiral reaction negative, you did it!"

"Deftera was surprisingly easy…compared to Triti."

"Every other strain is easier for you compared to Triti," Angie laughed and heard Derek soon joining her. "Anyway, please suture up the incision and take a break, a quick nap." Angie handed him the tools to do so. Derek took them and finished up the operation. "Oh, I've received news on the other people who came into contact with GUILT…they're all stable for the moment, so this will be our last emergency operation."

"That's good news, once Doctor Kimishima is finished, we can take a short breather…" Angie nodded and quickly left the OR and returned to Naomi.

"This is the last patient. This infection is Paraskevi and…I'm afraid it's already reached the heart…" Angie looked disappointed, maybe they should have treated this one first instead of the others, seeing how dangerous Paraskevi was if left unchecked.

"That's all right. It hasn't progressed too quickly – I should still have enough time. All I need to do is concentrate…How hard could it be?" Naomi asked Angie.

"We're going to save him!"

"That's the spirit, let's begin."

Disinfecting the area and making her incision, Naomi reached the heart and noticed the two X pattern lacerations. Indicating that Paraskevi was there. Suturing up the lacerations, Paraskevi emerged. Moving rather slowly over the heart until Naomi pointed the burning laser over its tail, shutting down the parasite. Naomi sliced the pathogen in half, creating two smaller versions of Paraskevi and multiple lacerations. Angie remained quiet, she watched how focused Naomi was with Paraskevi. She didn't let any of the bodies burrow into the heart, reviving the vitals up when the pathogen was 'frozen' or treating the lacerations. Slowly, Angie saw Naomi had managed to work Paraskevi down to the point where it was extractable. Naomi was busy focusing on half of Paraskevi that she didn't notice that a Paraskevi body was wiggling its tail like crazy.

"Doctor! Look out, Paraskevi is getting ready to burrow!" Angie yelled, pointing out to Naomi that one was trying to escape into the heart.

"Oh no you don't!" Naomi lasered its tail and extracted the tiny Paraskevi body. Angie kept a closer eye on Paraskevi so that it couldn't burrow if Naomi was distracted. After a long battle of vitals, lacerations and Paraskevi, Naomi came out on top.

"Chiral reaction negative…That was a close one…"

"Yeah…no kidding…" Naomi admitted. "What was Paraskevi like when he went against its perfect version?" Naomi asked Angie.

"It was constantly trying to burrow every chance it had, it didn't care how strong the skin was," Angie admitted.

"I see…" Naomi hummed slightly.

"That was amazing though! We finished with time to spare…Let's get this patient out of surgery," Angie smiled as Naomi patched up the patient, suturing the incision, disinfecting and placed the bandage on.

"I think we're done here, that's the last one, right?" Naomi wanted to make sure that she had done all the patients she was asked.

"Yes…We have confirmation on that," Angie felt so relieved, it was clear on her face.

"Good…I'm glad we were able to treat all four of them. It's a relief."

"Yes, but we can relax now…at least, for the moment anyway. You both did an amazing job, Doctor Stiles, Doctor Kimishima~" Angie noticed that Derek was lingering around at the door frame of the OR.

"Come to join us, have you Stiles?" Naomi asked as the patient was taken away.

"Little jealous that you two were having fun without me," Derek admitted with a goofy smile on his face. Naomi and Angie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's another chapter come and gone.

Derek: Resting Deeply - The reason there was no additional scene at the end...was simply because there wasn't one in the game, and FireCacodemon grew too lazy to do an additional scene after it so just sorta left it. No secrets or anything, that's just that.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's that done. I'm just going to say that the next chapter will be out on the 6/12/2017. I also plan to write a Christmas special for this story too, which will be posted here too. So, enjoy the first day of December everyone!

Angie: Take care now~

Naomi: And we'll see you again in the next chapter.


	96. Chapter 87 - Mutated Savato, Final GUILT

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

Naomi: Let's just hurry up and get on with the chapter, shall we?

Derek: Yes.

* * *

Chapter 87:

Mutated Savato, The Final GUILT

"…Here's in here! Stop him!" Soldiers ran down the corridor after one of them spotted Doctor Owen. The doctor was running as fast as he could but the soldiers were too fast, one of them pounced on Doctor Owen and pinned him down on the floor while the others caught up. "Doctor Owen has been taken into military custody!" The leader informed Langston as they brought Doctor Owen back to the conference room.

"Where was he?" Langston asked.

"We found him in the underground parking structure, attempting to escape," he reported back before Doctor Owen started to laugh, there was something he was enjoying but the soldiers looked down on him. This was crazy. Doctor Owen looked up at the soldiers, his eyes had shifted from brown to a harsh red colour, something was controlling him.

"You…should have accepted death!" Doctor Owen cried as he looked at Derek. "Even with the seven strains in your body…you're still alive!? The mask I so perfectly infected…how did you survive!?" Derek just remained quiet, he didn't feel like he needed to let Doctor Owen know how he survived.

"Why were you trying to run, Owen?" Langston asked Doctor Owen, drawing his attention. A small chuckle escaped from the doctor.

"Unlike the rest of you fools…I know the future of medicine will not be a happy one! Who provided for me when I had nothing? ...Who made me a medical researcher? It wasn't your government! No…the man who created me is sleeping in your prison!"

"Then, you're one of Delphi's-!" Langston was hit by realisation and attention was on Derek. The research was doomed from the start…Doctor Owen wanting to bring Derek to them was because he planned to kill him under Adam's orders…it wasn't to help society, it was to destroy it.

"Struggle against fate as much as you like…With an army of seven billion, mankind will only defeat itself!" Owen burst out laughing once more before one of the soldiers slapped Owen across the face.

"Shut up, Owen. After what you did in there, you expect us to listen to this nonsense? Humanity will continue to thrive, well into the future. We're making it possible. Strip him of his rank and take him away!" Langston ordered and the soldiers were happy to do so. "I'm sorry Doctor Stiles…I didn't know…" Langston apologised to Derek. "I really did just play into Delphi's hands…"

"Everyone makes mistakes, if you really want to apologise to me, then destroy all the research involved with this treatment and destroy Adam's body. I've destroyed my research and now it's time you destroyed yours," Derek informed Langston. Langston sighed but agreed. "GUILT isn't something man can control…Only Adam can but even I think he's lost control over GUILT."

"Sir! There seems to have been an incident in the laboratory!" A soldier informed Langston.

"The laboratory!?" Langston paled slightly.

"…Adam's chamber, Sir."

"Oh no…Robert! Doctor Stiles, Nurse Thompson, Doctor Kimishima, please come with me to the laboratory, there's a chance that Robert has become infected!"

"Yes sir!" All three responded before they started to run towards the laboratory. If Langston was correct, then Derek could only assume that Savato would be what has infected him…a final challenge after this disaster. Derek's final test from Adam.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 87: Mutated Savato, The Final GUILT

"Hang in there, Director Hoffman!" Angie felt tears surfacing in her eyes. Robert had been moved away from Adam's chamber and the other highly infectious GUILT strains and into a more secured area where the GUILT couldn't directly transfer to them. A highly sterilised area was exactly what Robert had wanted when he became infected. Derek was sure that Angie and Naomi were going to get Robert stable before they could even perform an operation on him. Derek got up and walked away from the small group and towards Adam. Adam's eyes slowly opened and he looked down at Derek.

"Stiles…" Adam's voice was weak but his body started to shake, like it did before when Derek approached him. The GUILT feared him, so it should be.

"They were actually taking the serum directly out of your body…"

"This GUILT is going to be a pain…it can be genetically mutated at the drop of a hat…" Naomi admitted. "At least, according to the data we've been given. It might be even worse…"

"How…did you…survive…?" Adam asked Derek.

"I had help from my friends," Derek admitted before Robert started to speak.

"…The professors…are they safe…?" Robert asked.

"Yes, thanks for Doctor Stiles and Doctor Kimishima…" Langston spoke softly. "They're going to save you as well, Director Hoffman."

"…So…this is how…you find out if you were a good surgeon…" Robert looked over at Derek. Derek turned his attention towards Robert. "…No matter how many lives you save…It's impossible to save your own…"

"Please don't strain yourself, Director Hoffman," Angie spoke softly.

"Listen to me, Derek! …These may be my last words…" Robert smiled softly at Derek. "No doctor can operate on himself…I suppose that is our fatal flaw…It's a test…when you're drying…" Robert started coughing. "I have to depend on…the ones I trained…On you, Derek…" He watched as Derek left Adam and came over to him. "It's the only way…" Robert coughed once more. "to know…was I a good doctor…?"

"You're a good man, Director Hoffman – and an excellent surgeon!" Derek smiled positively at Robert. "You passed on a lot more than your skills sir, you've also passed on your passion and your kindness. Myself, Greg and Angie should be all the proof you need. You're an excellent doctor. We can continue this conversation once you're recovering."

"Yes…we will…"

"Then, let's get Director Hoffman to the operating room and begin administering anaesthesia," everyone agreed and all headed towards the operation theatre with Robert. "Stiles…Kimishima…I don't want to take any risks. I'd like you both to operate on Director Hoffman together."

"…I see" Naomi spoke softly.

"I'm sure you're both still exhausted…but the Healing Touch may be the only hope that Director Hoffman has at this point…"

" _Hehehehehe, Father's last wish was to kill someone with the Healing Touch~_ " GUILT purred.

"Of course. Losing Director Hoffman isn't an option. I'll do whatever it takes. Let's work together, Doctor Kimishima." Naomi looked at Derek, smiled and nodded.

"I won't let you down."

"Any…idea what we're dealing with?" Angie asked Derek. He nodded.

"I'll let you know at briefing," Derek informed her. Angie nodded.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 87: Mutated Savato, The Final GUILT

"We're going to be battling Savato…probably mutated as well. Its mobility will require us to coordinate together to defeat this parasite," Derek informed Naomi and Angie. Angie was handed a piece of paper, reports from a chiral test.

"The tests came back positive for Savato. However, must like Doctor Stiles said, there's a high probability that this is a mutation of the strain. The points to focus on will be to use the scalpel to destroy Savato's nest. Neutralise its defensive layer with the laser. Once the Savato is vulnerable, attack it with the scalpel. Let's just hope it's that simple. The Savato may travel to other areas during the procedure. In order to counteract this, you'll both need to be involved in the surgery. If you work together, I think we can save Director Hoffman."

"I see. Having two Healing Touches should even out the odds," Naomi admitted with a smile.

"If you're both ready, we shouldn't waste any more time."

"Every disease has a cure…Director Hoffman won't die on our watch!" Derek struck his pose and Naomi struck her pose before they walked into the OR to perform the operation.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 87: Mutated Savato, The Final GUILT

"Alright, it's going to take both of your Healing Touch abilities to save Director Hoffman…Let's begin, good luck!" Angie handed Derek the tools he was going to need to start the operation, taking the antibiotic gel, Derek disinfected the target area and made his incision. Revealing his heart, the thick web of Savato was surrounding it…each pump giving Savato more energy. It didn't look much different from the time they were treating the seventh sinner…but instead of the pale white colour, this Savato was a burning red colour and the protective coating appeared to be like a fire burning from the pathogen itself.

"GUILT located," Derek reported.

"First, we're going to have to deal with Savato's web," Angie got the box of scalpels ready for Derek when he needed one. Derek pressed the scalpel on the web, the hissing from the scalpel melting and the web breaking before part of the web snapped away but the scalpel too melted to be used for anything else. Naomi watched as Derek took the first web. Savato wasn't happy with Derek destroying its web and tried to restore the web by creating more threads for Derek to deal with.

" _All Father's arduous work…and you're ruining it!_ " Savato hissed at him.

"That's how war goes, Savato," Derek simply responded. "You and your father started this, I'm ending it."

" _This war as you call it will continue! Even if Father is defeated, his work will live on!"_

"And when you surface once more, we'll be ready." Derek continued cutting the web or lasering the immature Savato that surfaced each time Savato created more web. Once Derek removed the web, Savato hissed before it moved from Derek's visual.

"You give it a shot, Savato's heading you way now I've destroyed the nest," Derek spoke as Savato reached Naomi's section of the heart.

"Don't mind if I do," Naomi smiled as she watched Savato quickly create its web once more. Once the web was created, Naomi repeated Derek's actions, cutting away at the web and incinerating the immature Savato that appeared when Savato spun another thread. The thread started to turn red, indicating that the web was going to hurt the vitals. Naomi cut the web before it drained the vitals. Like before, once the nest was destroyed, Savato sprinted back to Derek.

"It's heading your way," Naomi informed Derek as Savato appeared on his visuals.

"Leave it to me!" Derek smiled as he continued cutting the web that Savato created once more. He didn't care if Savato create immature Savato now, he desperately wanted to get through the web before it did some severe damage to Robert. It took a long while before Derek finished the web off, when he got to the last thread and started to cut, Savato quickly made another one, it happened four times before Savato gave up trying to create a web and started to absorb the smaller Savato bodies into it. Derek, Naomi and Angie had to watch as a tiny Savato body spent ages just crawling over to Savato as it punched and kicked the heart with its red appendages. Derek grew bored rather quickly and picked up the tiny body with the forceps and put it right by Savato.

" _Why…?_ " Savato asked confused.

"It was taking too long," Derek just responded before Savato started to move quickly.

"Why not just burn it?" Angie asked.

"I tried…the laser wouldn't turn on," Derek pointed out as the laser failed to switch on, after a few tries, it switched back on again over Savato. Now it was a battle of removing its protective coating. Savato was starting to become aggressive, creating lacerations with immature Savato pouring out, to three or four lacerations at the same time. "Weird laser…"

"You're just a weird surgeon," Angie smiled. Derek followed Savato around with the laser, burning any immature Savato that come out of lacerations, the laser had to be stopped to give it time to recharge a few times but Derek worked hard and quickly, not letting Savato win. While the laser recharged, Derek had to raise the vitals occasionally too. Naomi watched, amazed at how Derek was handling Savato, always on top of it, never letting it get too far ahead if he needed to do something else.

"This is the Derek Stiles you work with, I've only seen this twice," Naomi whispered to Angie.

"Yes, this is the medical world's national treasure," Angie giggled slightly as she handed Derek the laser once it had recharged.

"It feels like an honour working with him, even though he's younger than me,"

"Finish it off! You've eliminated it's protective coat. Now! Use the scalpel!" Angie informed Derek. She handed him the scalpel which he quickly attacked Savato's core with, creating a crack that was visible on the core.

"Trying to get away, huh? It's heading your way!"

"Leave it to me!" Naomi smiled. "I'll take care of it," she copied Derek. She had done this operation once more, and that was with the help of Phronesis. "I still can't believe you've done this operation twice before…" Naomi didn't take her eyes off Savato, making sure the laser stayed on Savato, much like Derek had done. She may not have been as fast as Derek was, but she was just as good as him. It caused just as much havoc as it did with Derek. After lasering down the protective coating, Naomi picked up her scalpel and jabbed it into the core once more, making the crack larger. Savato brought up the coating once more and sprinted away.

"Annoying bastard, isn't it? Can you see it?" Naomi asked Derek as Savato appeared.

"I have visual! This is it…Let's cut it up!" Derek's hands curled to fists and the star started to glow brighter. Naomi handed Derek the laser and he got to work destroying the protective layer on Savato. As before, it was doing everything it could to make their job harder. "Doctor Kimishima, can you please raise the vitals when needed?" Derek asked.

"Of course," Naomi got some stabiliser ready as Derek battled with Savato once more.

" _Why don't you give up!_ " Savato hissed.

"I can't give up."

" _You're already a hybrid! Society isn't going to accept you!_ "

"I don't care if society accepts me or not. I don't save people because I want glory or because I want praise. I became a doctor so nobody has to go through the pain and suffering of losing a loved one because an infection is untreatable or incurable. That's why I became a doctor!" Derek burnt through the protective layer and jammed the scalpel into the core, shattering its protective cover, letting Derek inject the Savato medicine into Savato. Savato went haywire, creating multiple lacerations after every few seconds.

" _I WILL WIN! I WILL WIN! I WILL WIN!"_ Savato kept repeating as it darted around creating lacerations galore. Naomi felt like she needed to do something. She reached over and gently placed her hand on the star and activated her Healing Touch.

"Huh?" Derek asked confused as he started to suture the lacerations and the vitals increased. "Is this…your Healing Touch?" Derek asked.

"Of course," Naomi responded with pleasure. "I've had enough of this GUILT crap! Let's end this battle!"

"Come on Derek…" Angie crossed her fingers.

"I have to concentrate…" Derek emptied his mind of plaguing thought and just focused on a star, he didn't have time to draw it as Savato was still creating lacerations after lacerations on Robert's heart. "I won't let him die!" Derek demanded as his own Healing Touch activates. Naomi looked around to see that only herself and Derek were free to move in this time.

"So…this is what it's like…?" Naomi asked.

"It's a strange and bizarre environment but…things we touch and hold can move while having their full effects. So the laser will only work if one of us is holding it same goes for the stabiliser and everything. I don't think it works on people or parasites…" Derek explained as Naomi tested the theory out as she gently knocked the bottle of stabiliser, while she touched it, the bottle moved but once that contact was removed, the bottle froze in place once more along with the liquid inside.

"And you've entered here twice…"

"I decided to pull the Healing Touch off twice…I really wouldn't recommend doing that…it knocks you out for a LONG while." Derek emphasised the word long. Naomi nodded. "Well, let's get these lacerations treated~" Derek smiled and handed the sutures over to Naomi. "Would you like to do the honours?"

"Only if you inject the Savato with the medicine?" Naomi asked.

"Of coursem once you've cleaned up Savato's mess." Naomi chuckled before she took the sutures off Derek and started to treat the lacerations that Savato had created, Derek stood back and watched. Once all the lacerations were sutured up, Derek walked back over with the dosage of Savato medicine. Piercing Savato's core and injecting the dosage right inside. Savato sprinted everywhere around the heart before its movements started to slow down…Savato moved to the centre of the heart and broke into pieces, much like the seventh sinner's Savato did too. The effects of the Healing Touches started to wear off, leaving the two surgeons exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Savato's disappeared…Chiral reaction is negative…You may finish the procedure now," Angie smiled happily, glad that it was over. Derek sutured up the incision and Naomi finished it up, disinfecting the sutures and placing the bandage on top.

"…Whew, happy ending…" Naomi was the first to talk once the procedure was complete.

"Thank you, Doctor Kimishima," Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

"You both made this operation a success. Two doctors with amazing abilities were able to save a third. Nice work Doctor Stiles, Doctor Kimishima, the Healing Touch will be handed down, just as Director Hoffman wanted."

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 87: Mutated Savato, The Final GUILT

"That was an amazing operation!" Langston smiled when Naomi placed the bandage over Derek's sutures.

"How are you…Doctor Stiles?" Naomi asked as she was breathing heavily along with Derek. Derek looked at her, his eyes had shifted to the pale green colour that matched the core of Phronesis. A smile started to spread across his face.

"Tired…" he admitted to Naomi who nodded in agreement. Both of them were feeling the effects from the Healing Touch, both wanting to just lay down and sleep until they had paid for using the Healing Touch…Savato had been a challenge but they were glad that it had been eradicated. "Is…it finally over again…?" Derek asked her.

"You two look exhausted, feel free to take a break to rest and recover," Langston informed his two members of staff.

"We'll take you up on that offer," both surgeons admitted. Both Derek and Naomi were taken to individual beds where they could rest and recover from the Healing Touch. Both were thankful and both knocked out as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

FireCacodemon: That's the end of another chapter.

Angie: Resting Deeply - FireCacodemon was tempted to write a scene after that but decided against it. Liked having the operation ending with the chapter. Well, writing four different GUILT strain operations back-to-back is the reason why it's longer. With Kyriaki five patients...it was practically the same operation but the Kyriaki bodies got stronger against the laser. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~

FireCacodemon: We'll be back on the 11/12/2017, for another chapter~


	97. Chapter 88 - Is This the End?

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

* * *

Chapter 88:

Is this the End?

"…The plane is ready, Director," A soldier informed Langston. The British man turned his attention towards the soldier and nodded.

"I see, Doctor Stiles, Nurse Thompson…your flight home has arrived," Langston smiled at the two.

"You didn't have to organise all this for us, but thank you for doing this, we appreciate it," Derek smiled. It had been a couple of weeks before Derek and Naomi had woken up from the Healing Touch. Angie had been by their sides while they recovered. Robert had recovered quicker than they had but hearing news that Robert had recovered, they both let out a sigh of relief. Their work had paid off.

"On the contrary, I wish I could do more for the heroes who saved us all. I know a lot has happened, but I do hope you'll forgive our insolence…"

"You should apologise to the people you treated with Adam's cells." Angie frowned. Langston nodded, understanding that he really had to apologise to them and to take any backlash that happened from it.

"That's very true…We've received orders from Parliament to cease all GUILT research immediately, and much like what you've done, Doctor Stiles…to delete or burn any research."

"That's good," Derek smiled.

"Caduceus Europe is under investigation, and only operating on a provisional basis. We will probably be tried for our actions…"

"GUILT was designed for the sole purpose of wiping out mankind…I know that better than anyone else as it was my research that created GUILT. You of all people should have realised it couldn't be used for anything else. Please…destroy Adam's body too as he's part of the research," Derek pointed out. Langston nodded.

"Doctors learn from their mistakes, and we're no different…I won't let this happen again. Adam's body will be destroyed."

"You have a lot of skilled people to help you, sir…Good luck, Doctor Kimishima," Derek waved at Naomi. Angie smiled happily, seeing everything starting to calm down once more.

"Same to you. America's in good hands," Naomi smiled at the two of them.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, this will be an experience I will never forget."

"Hey, you should come and visit us some time?" Angie asked.

"I can't go back…I've left America behind me," Naomi spoke sadly. "I bargained for amnesty in Europe, but I doubt your country is so willing to forgive. Take good care of him, Angie. Physical research may be destroyed, but Phronesis is still something worth seeking."

"Of course…My stay here was an emotional one, but I learned a lot from you, Doctor. Seeing you and Doctor Stiles working together inspired me to be a better assistant…Thanks~" Angie was glowing from happiness and new inspiration. Naomi couldn't help but chuckle, she really was her old man's daughter.

"Now that we've said our goodbyes, allow me to accompany you both to the airstrip." Langston started to guide Derek and Angie away. Robert had returned to Caduceus USA as soon as he was able to while Derek and Angie remained in Europe for the remainder of the month, working with the researchers and helping to treat any patients that arrived to Caduceus Europe.

"Think…they'll keep their word on GUILT research?" Angie asked Derek when they were seated on their private plane.

"I dunno…but there is more than enough space for just two of us…wonder what's all the seats for…?" Derek asked Angie as he looked around.

"Oh, Doctor Stiles…we have a request…" Langston came up to Derek and smiled.

"What's up sir?" Derek asked.

"We tried to bring the children back to their parents…sadly, it hasn't worked out. So…would you like to take the seven sinners under your wing?" Langston asked Derek.

"They were rejected by their parents…?" Angie asked and Langston nodded.

"Even with the medicine created to prevent GUILT from being infectious…they were rejected by their parents," Langston looked upset that people would do that but he understood why they possible rejected them too.

"I've got room for them, I'd happily take them under my wing," as soon as Derek spoke those words, the children swarmed the plane and all appeared by Langston's side.

"Really?!" They spoke in unison.

"Are you sure about this, Derek?" Angie smiled nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure," Derek smiled. The plane ride just got a lot more interesting.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare - Chapter 88: Is this the End?

"…Now they're stuck in northern Afghanistan?" Tyler asked and Leslie nodded. "Man, I feel sorry for Derek," Tyler couldn't help but laugh. "Are there any countries we haven't sent 'em to yet?"

"I hope Angie isn't too homesick…Then again, she gets to see all those neat places and eat exotic foods," Leslie smiled happily, thinking about the two getting to try so much of the world.

"Angie will be fine. I'd say Derek is the one you need to worry about," Stephen smiled. "At least he has Doctor Chase here to take care of his workload while he's away," Stephen smiled.

"HA! Don't dump that on me! …But seriously, those two deserve a nice long vacation…All this work hasn't left them much time to spend with each other~" Tyler smirked as he looked between himself and Stephen.

"What do you mean…? They're working together all the time?" Leslie asked confused. Not getting what Tyler was meaning. Tyler facepalmed before he sighed.

"Oh come on…You know what I'm talking about…"

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare - Chapter 88: Is this the End?

"Director Hoffman…The education division wanted to have a word with you about next month's training course," Sidney reported as he entered the room. He saw that Robert was standing by the window, overlooking the city Caduceus was protecting, along with the other hospitals of course. "Something about the curriculum, I believe…Did you need me to handle that?" Sidney asked him.

"What was that?" Robert turned around to see Sidney.

"The curriculum?" Sidney repeated.

"Ah, sorry I wasn't quite paying attention. Thanks for letting me know. I should be able to take care of it myself. They invited a neurosurgeon from Germany to lecture for a week or two. I just need to modify the course structure accordingly."

"I see…"

"After all, this is the first educational seminar Caduceus has offered, so there's a lot to worry about. But, if we're going to provide medical care to the entire world, it's an important step to take. People are going to depend on our doctors; we owe them the best training available."

"I understand. Let me know if there's anything I can do," Sidney let out a rare smile.

"Thank you, how are the children adapting to the nursery?" Robert asked Sidney. Derek had made a request and that would be to help him watch over the GUILT hybrids when he returned to America. Everyone was hesitant at first but they couldn't really pass on an opportunity to help Derek in return for all the help he's given to them. The children were naturally shy around the unfamiliar faces but with Derek's help, they were able to come out of their shells and started to live their lives happily. All of them were given names as well, Kyriaki was now going by Krystal, Deftera by Daniel (Danny for short), Triti by Taylor, Tetarti by Theodore, Pempti by Pandora, Paraskevi by Peter and Savato was going by Stella. Whenever Derek returned to America, they were free to return home with him.

"They're handling things very well, once they settled in of course," Sidney informed Robert.

"Hehe, Derek's such an odd ball…speaking of which, I need you to mail this for me, addressed to one Doctor Derek Stiles," Robert gently pushed a package towards Sidney. Sidney walked closer to the desk and picked it up, feeling the weight of the package, he wasn't sure what was in it…best to ask.

"…What's in the package?" Sidney asked as he placed it back on the desk.

"Letters of even more gratitude we've received from his patients all over the world. Stiles deserves to know he's making a difference, don't you think?" Robert smiled at Sidney.

"You just wait until you have enough to fill a package before sending it don't you?" Sidney asked.

"I decided I should send him some reading material for the plane ride home. Derek and Angie will be back with us again soon, let the children know."

"Something to counter his motion sickness?"

"Precisely."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Another chapter come and gone...

Derek: You're getting rather sad about this.

FireCacodemon: Hehe, maybe, but it isn't finished yet! We have two more chapters before it's finished!

Derek: Awesome. Then what?

FireCacodemon: I dunno.

Angie: Resting Deeply - Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, now we'll see how FireCacodemon rounds off the story.

Derek: RandomButLoved - Thanks for the compliment~

FireCacodemon: Well, that's everything for now. We'll be back again on the 16/12/2017


	98. Chapter 89 - Finally Letting Go

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Derek's final chapter in Trauma Center: Pathogenic War.

Derek: Eh?

FireCacodemon: Yup, Trauma Centre belongs to Atlus, while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose, Phronesis belongs to me. :3

Angie: On with the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 89:

Finally Letting Go

Derek felt so relieved when the plane had landed back in America. A lot of things had happened on his multiple trips around the world to finish clearing up any GUILT infections that still required treatment. Angie had the comfort of sleeping on the plane while Derek didn't have that luxury, he just couldn't settle on the plane long enough to get any sort of rest. Once they heard from the pilot that it was okay to move around, Derek and Angie unbuckled their seatbelts and stood up, stretching their legs first before even attempting to walk.

"Glad to be home?" Angie turned her attention towards Derek with a smile on her face. She could just tell from his eyes that he was relieved to be back. "We have to report to Caduceus, don't we?" Angie questioned him.

"Sidney and the others would like to know we're back," Derek responded to the question asked. It made sense really. Getting off the plane, they walked past security, and both had their fingers crossed that everything was okay. They had declared that they had medical equipment in their luggage (all in a separate case) and had the right papers to take them over the borders to different countries as everything had been sterilised (and the case) before they travelled. Both Derek and Angie breathed a sigh of relief when they got through the border security without much hassle. Retrieving their bags, they headed outside, and Angie quickly called a taxi to take them to Caduceus USA.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 89: Finally Letting Go

"Shh, they're coming!" Tyler whispered loudly to get everyone else quiet. They had been planning this surprise since they heard on the news that GUILT had been eradicated. Something that they had all been waiting for hear since Sidney had sent Derek and Angie off to Great Britain. Due to the constant shifts in time zones, communication had been dropped but letters had arrived at Caduceus simply saying how well Derek and Angie had been doing while traveling, what experiences they had and just making sure that their friends remained informed with their adventures.

"Alright, now everyone get ready with your party poppers," Leslie spoke softly after everyone had fallen silent. They were all waiting for the door handle to move and all hoped that Derek and Angie would be the ones coming through the door. The lights were off which helped create the atmosphere for the surprise when the two arrived. Tyler waited eagerly with the surprise, he had even managed to get Greg and Cybil involved too. That really would be a surprise for the 'Miracle Duo' as they've been called in some countries by their patients. The door handle moved. Being pressed down the door was pushed open and the light flicked on. Everyone leapt up.

"WELCOME BACK ANGIE AND DEREK!" Everyone cried out with joy as party poppers were pulled, letting confetti rain down on Derek and Angie as they walked into the room.

"Such a welcome back~" Angie smiled as she walked past Derek who was a little dazed from the sudden surprise. Leslie walked towards Angie and wrapped her arms around the pair of them, being the first to bring the two into a hug.

"I've missed you two so much," Leslie whispered softly between the two.

"Yes, a lot has happened…but we're back now," Angie smiled before Tyler slipped Derek out from her hug and pulled him into a hug.

"Bro, it's been so long."

"I'm just glad that GUILT has been eradicated," Derek sighed happily.

"We're going to celebrate it, we're all going to go for a drink at a bar later!" Tyler exclaimed happily, sharing the good news to him before Derek's eyes met Greg's eyes.

"Doctor Kasal?" Derek asked as he wriggled out from Tyler's grip.

"Myself and Doctor Myers will be returning back to Hope soon, but I'm glad to see you. How are things?"

"I don't know how much you know…but there's something I want to tell you…" Derek said softly, fighting himself to say what's been on his mind. Everyone fell silent.

"What's up?"

"You might wanna sit down for this, this can easily be overwhelming," Derek watched as others sat down or took a seat somewhere and waited. Angie walked over to him and intertwined her fingers in his and squeezed slightly. Reassuring him that this was the right thing to do. "When I became infected with GUILT, it got to the point where my body was losing the war." A few people gave small gasps, but it didn't stop Derek from telling his story. "For those who didn't know…I've been infected with a pathogen of my own. It's called Phronesis and for me…It's become part of my immune system…" Derek paused before Angie smiled.

"While Derek's been infected, a surgeon called Naomi Kimishima has been operating on Derek, Phronesis had been helping us fight the GUILT that was attacking him. Either by changing its shape to match a certain strain and using its abilities to aid the body or to change its shape to fight the other GUILT directly." Angie took over, letting Derek think things through in his mind. Greg put his hand up, indicating that he had a question.

"So, can Phronesis be classed as GUILT?" Greg asked.

"No, Phronesis was designed and created before GUILT was created. Calling Phronesis GUILT is insulting it. Phronesis' original purpose was to counter the simulations I created back in the lab in my home if I were to become infected by them. I class it as an anti-GUILT, a pathogen specifically for me…if it ended up inside anyone else then it would behave like GUILT. Fighting to survive when the hosts body attacks it. The only reason why Phronesis isn't attacking my body is because Phronesis' creation involved me using my blood in its core, thus being accepted by the body."

"What are you keeping from us?" Greg asked Derek.

"I ended up fusing with Phronesis, just like the original GUILT fused with their hosts. Phronesis has been changing my body because it knew that the war was coming, the war against GUILT. It made sure I was ready. Increased speed, heightened senses especially for GUILT, possible other gifts too. There's a part of me that feels like it'll only develop and evolve to help defend my body against other diseases too."

"Are you going to stop being a surgeon?" Greg questioned Derek.

"I'm still going to be a surgeon, that hasn't changed. I'm just being honest and it's something that everyone should know. Being honest may be painful but it's what builds trust. Which is important with the team you'll be working with, like it is important for a patient to trust their doctors." He saw Greg smiling.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"You're still Derek Stiles, that's not going to change dude!" Tyler exclaimed happily. "Are you going to be returning to work?"

"Sidney said we start tomorrow," Angie informed Tyler.

"You're no longer the fragile looking surgeon who came to Caduceus. You've really grown up and become stronger," Cybil walked over and beside Greg, wrapping her arm in his.

"Are you two a couple~?" Angie asked as her excitement grew.

"Hope Hospital really is amazing," Cybil gently leant against Greg causing him to chuckle.

"Well, we should probably head back to Hope hospital," Greg admitted before Derek gave Greg a hug. "What's wrong Derek?" Greg asked as he patted Derek on the back.

"I only got this far…because you decided to choose me to be a pupil of yours. I only got this far because you had faith in me. I never forgot the lessons that you taught me, and you always gave me the strength to carry on. It's a little late to say this now…but thank you for being the father figure I needed."

"So, that's the answer to the question I asked you all those months ago about, how important I am to you?"

"You're one of the most important people to me, much like Angie is, Caduceus, my friends and family. Just…thought that now was going to be the best time to let you know, now that the war is officially over."

"Going to stay with Caduceus?"

"Hey, you can't take Derek away now!" Tyler joked.

"I…I don't know just yet…Depends on what happens next."

"Whatever you do Derek, I'll be right by your side," Angie spoke as she stood by his side.

Trauma Center: The Final Nightmare – Chapter 89: Finally Letting Go

Derek watched as everyone enjoyed themselves at the bar yet at the same time, he felt out of place. He'd had time to adjust to the fusion between himself and Phronesis but at the same time, he hadn't as slowly, new abilities were starting to shine though. He had assumed that the same was happening to the GUILT children that were waiting for him. That was going to be a challenge for himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to look after the seven children while keeping up with his job. He knew that he was going to have to ask for support from the others if they were interested and take them to Caduceus every day until they were ready for school…there was going to be a lot of things he needed to do. Such as officially adopting them, applying for childcare, school…there was a lot to worry about when the time came. He went back to watching everyone enjoying themselves with a smile on his face before he remembered he had an important job to do. Reaching down to his pocket, Derek felt the book which contained his original research. The smile faded as he knew what needed to happen.

"Why look so glum?" Tyler asked as he came over to Derek and handed him a glass of water. "Still can't believe you're not drinking."

"I don't drink because alcohol has never been worth it…as why I look so glum, probably because I know what I need to do and that's not keep this book in my pocket," Derek admitted as he looked down at his pocket and the book.

"Come out the back." Tyler said as he took Derek out the back. Angie and Greg were already waiting for him, sitting near a bin of some sort. Derek advanced cautiously before he knew what the bin was out here for. "Don't worry, we asked the bartender if we could do this and he agreed. You can finally burn that book." Tyler gave Derek a smile. Tyler lit a match and dropped it into the bin. The bin had some bits of scrap paper in to help keep the fire alive. Derek watched before he walked over towards the bin.

"How are you feeling?" Angie asked Derek.

"Kinda disheartened that I'm destroying something I spent a long while researching and making…but at the same time, relieved that this is the last piece of research that could bring GUILT back."

"Must be hard destroying your own research…" Angie admitted as she moved to be by Derek's side.

"It has to be done though." The fire was steadily growing as it devoured more paper from the bin. Derek looked at the book once more before he threw it into the bin and watched as the flames consumed his book.

"I'm proud of you Derek, you realise that, right?" Angie admitted to Derek as he watched the flames slowly consume his work from Med school.

"We'll see you inside," Greg placed his hand on Derek's shoulder before walking inside.

"Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"No, it's nothing~" Derek smiled at Greg before he went back to watching the flames. Greg watched Derek for a second before he shrugged and went inside the bar.

"What's bothering you?" Angie asked.

"After burning my research…the only thing left to do is to tackle the lab."

"Guess you wanna go home?"

"You can stay if you want but I'm ready to slip away." Once the book had turned to ash, Derek put a lid on the bin which suffocated the fire. Once that had been done, Derek returned to the bar and watched everyone enjoying themselves before his eyes fell onto the door out. Smiling to himself, Derek walked towards the door and slipped out the bar. Sighing in relief when he wasn't stopped.

"Mew~" Derek hear a familiar meow before a chuckle escaped from his mouth. He turned around and saw Gemma sitting in a tree. She swiftly got up and stretched before climbing down to see him.

"Hey Gemma, let's go home. The war is finally over."

"Meow."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's Derek's story come to an end. Only the special chapter left and it'll be finished...

Angie: Resting Deeply - I hope you're happy with this ending for Derek, FireCacodemon is.

Derek: RandomButLoved - Yes, I can adopt all seven children...But that'll be for another story.

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the end of this chapter. We'll be back on the 21/12/2017.


	99. The Final Nightmare - Special Chapter

FireCacodemon: Welcome to the FINAL chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War.

Naomi: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: I'm going to apologise for how short this chapter is, but I feel that this chapter doesn't need to be long. So...enjoy~

* * *

Special Chapter 8:

Phone Call

It had been a couple of days since Naomi had waved Derek off at the airport and was glad to hear that both had returned to Caduceus USA alright. It was nice to finally meet the famous Derek Stiles and even after telling him her involvement with GUILT, he still treated her like a friend. She also found it satisfying knowing that Derek had some guilt about GUILT's existence too. They both had GUILT on their hands and both had accepted it and moved on. Neither of them were going to let the past drag them down. Naomi sat down at her desk and looked at the computer screen in front of her. The machine wasn't on, so she was just looking at a black screen…but she smiled.

She thought back to the operation performed with Derek. She watched the younger surgeon fight so hard and even with the fusion, nothing obscure happened during the operation. She couldn't help but wonder what his life was going to be like now. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy having a constant reminder of what you've created coursing through your body…or that if he needed more treatment, then Caduceus was the only place he could go. Derek always had Angie by his side and it was obvious that the two had feelings for each other but neither of them acted on it…Possible because Derek was too fixated on defeating GUILT and easing the conscious that he had. Derek had been insisted that they burnt Adam's body, and everyone agreed that it was for the best. Naomi still remembered watching Caduceus Europe incinerate Adam's body and the foul smell that slowly started to fill the air in the room. Naomi noticed how Derek covered his ears and cringed in pain…he heard the GUILT in Adam's body screeching as the flames consumed them. Every ability is a double-edged sword, even if the ability is a good ability.

Naomi's thoughts were distracted when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Reaching for the phone, she slid it out from her pocket and looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw who was calling her. She answered the call and held it to her ear.

"This is Doctor Kimishima," Naomi responded happily.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" A familiar response was heard.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the official end of the story. Both story lines are complete now (in this story anyway) and I've got to say, it's been one fun ride writing this story. I've had ups and downs with this story, multiple chapters have been started, deleted and then started again and a lot of planning has gone into it and I feel like I've accomplished something. I hope that all of your readers have enjoyed Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War as I've enjoyed writing this story. I hope that you enjoyed what I've altered in this story as well as adding a brand new pathogen into the story which I've been dying to add into a story ever since I created it, Phronesis has gone through a lot of changes from its original concept (even before writing this story) but I'm happy with the result I have in the story. With Second Opinion being the first game that introduced me to the Trauma Center world, I'm happy to finally have a piece of Trauma Center work that I'm proud of. So thank you for everyone for reading this piece of work, I really appreciate it.

Derek: We can't express the gratitude for readers who have continued up until the end of the story.

FireCacodemon: I'd like to personally thank Resting Deeply and RandomButLoved for near enough leaving a review on every/most chapters. I'd like to thank others who had left reviews on my story too, either here or messaged me on Deviantart or on a Trauma Center Discord chat group I've joined. I'd also like to thank Atlus (even if they don't see this) for creating Trauma Center in the first place.

Naomi: What's the plan in the future?

FireCacodemon: For now, I don't know. Just got the Christmas special before this story stops getting updated. But just to round everything off, it's been a fun year and a bit and I thank (again) those who have stuck with the story since the very beginning or even others who are reading this sometime in the future. I hope my next Trauma Center project is just as fun as this story was.

Angie: Take care everyone!

FireCacodemon: Farewell everyone, until next story~


	100. Christmas with a Surgeon

FireCacodemon: Merry Christmas everyone!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image by Aileen-Rose~

* * *

Christmas with a Surgeon

Angie walked carefully over to Derek's home, snow had decided to cover Angeles Bay the previous night, so the temperature was rather cold. Angie was dressed appropriately. Thick trousers, a few layers on her with boots to keep her nice and warm through the snow. Angie rang the doorbell and waited for Derek to answer. She didn't have to wait long as Derek opened the door. Her surgeon was wrapped up warm, a lilac scarf was wrapped around his neck, three layers which consisted of a plain white shirt which was covered with a grey jumper and on top of that, he wore a black coat on top of that. Angie noticed that Derek also wore two pairs of trousers…Derek must have been freezing last night.

"You must have been really cold…" Angie commented once she saw him.

"Colder than usual…yes," Derek admitted. "Please, come in. I'm letting all the heat out." Angie nodded and slipped inside Derek's home. She glanced at the thermostat that was located on the wall and noticed that it was thirty-five degreed Celsius, very close to the body's natural temperature which was at thirty-seven degrees Celsius. She made a mental note of that and started to feel the heat, with her layers on as well, it only further slowly increased her body temperature before her body tried to regulate the heat. "You…want me to turn the heat down, don't you?" Derek asked Angie as she started to strip some layers off.

"If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, I should be warm enough for now."

"For now?"

"Yeah…it's kinda been up and down through the night. Cold one moment, too warm the next," Derek spoke as he reached for the thermostat and turned it down.

"Are you coming down with something?" Angie asked.

"Na, I believe it's something to do with the fusion between myself and Phronesis and the sudden change in temperature. At least…I hope that's the case."

"Do you think this could affect your work?"

"I hope not. Well, let me get ready and we can go."

"Where's Gemma?" Angie asked as she looked around for the cat.

"She's in her new box fortress."

"Box fortress?" Angie asked excited. Derek pointed into the connecting room. There she could see the box fortress with holes for Gemma to see out of, perches for Gemma to rest on, large tunnels for her to travel through along with little windows to poke her paws out. Angie noticed Gemma was fast asleep on one of the many perches. Her head was resting in the corner with her tail hanging out with some paws hanging over the side too. "You spoil her," she giggled.

"Maybe, but it's so worth it~" Derek finally decided to leave to get ready for the shift at work. Angie watched him go before she looked at the Christmas decorations that Derek had put up. The hanging decorations were out of Gemma's reach while she was exploring the room she wanted to be in. She was surprised to see that Derek had a tree up with decorations on…which were still on to her surprise. Angie figured that Gemma had climbed up the tree every so often and Derek was there to make sure that the tree stayed up right. She giggled at the thought of Derek just sitting next to the tree with his hand on the tree keeping it up right while Gemma was off exploring the ornaments of the tree or just climbing up the tree for some exercise. The mental image was rather amusing.

"I wonder if Gemma has any presents?" Angie asked as she got up and walked over to the tree, curious to see what presents were under the tree. When she paid him a visit on the first of December, the presents were already wrapped and under the tree. She noticed the tags were all there and all written in neat handwriting. Some were addressed to Derek while one or two were addressed to Gemma, others she noticed were addressed to the other staff at Caduceus. She could only assume Derek was going to go and take them to Caduceus and put them on the desk of who they belonged to. Something Derek would typically do. She smiled at the thought and slowly searched around to find a present that was addressed to her. She felt a little sad that she couldn't find one for her but at the same time, she suspected that Derek had probably hidden her present from a less than obvious place.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked as he returned to the living room.

"Yes, let's go~" Angie smiled as she slipped off the sofa and moved to Derek's side.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter: Christmas with a Surgeon

Derek smirked happily as he noticed that Tyler's office was empty. Slipping inside his office, Derek slipped inside the office and placed the presents on the desk. One for Tyler and one for Amy, he didn't quite know Amy long enough, but Derek hoped that she enjoyed his gift to her. He knew that Tyler was going to enjoy it, it was something that Tyler had made Derek do when they were back in Medical School. So, he was given a box of Bean Boozled. For Amy, Derek had bought her a teddy bear with a cute bow around its neck, he hoped that Amy would like it. With the presents on the desk, Derek slipped out the office and headed to the others. Leslie was going to have a Japanese good luck cat which he had bought from Japan when he and Angie travelled there. Much like the rest of the staff, they were all getting chocolates in some form unless Derek knew the person well enough to get a special individual present. Once all the presents were delivered, Derek returned to his office and placed the last present down on the table where Angie sat. "I hope she loves one half of her present," he said quietly before he left the office and moved to the staff room where he was going to meet Angie and have lunch.

"Hey," Derek smiled happily as he popped his head into the staff room.

"You're late, aren't you?" Angie asked him. Derek nodded but entered the room.

"I'm sorry about that, had some things to do before I came. Now was just one of the best times," Derek admitted as he came over to Angie's side. She tugged at his sleeve and gently pulled him down onto the chair next to her.

"What took you so long?" Angie asked.

"Sorry, was doing a bit of sorting out."

"Such as?"

"Nothing~" Derek got his lunch and started to have it as Angie continued to have hers.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter: Christmas with a Surgeon

It was a while before Angie and Derek had turned to his office after the rounds, they had gotten involved with talking to their patients as it was so close to Christmas, it was nice to hear that their families, friends or their engaged coming to see them in hospital during Christmas. The patients appreciated the conversations that they had, the joy on their faces when they were talking about what they were going to do on the day, any presents that may be given or video calls.

"I'm glad that the patients have plans for Christmas," Angie smiled as she watched Derek unlocked the door to their office.

"It is reassuring that they're not going to be on their own during the holiday."

"What are your plans?" Angie asked as Derek pushed open the door. Derek walked inside first and was followed by Angie, she stopped when she noticed that there was a present on her desk. She walked over to the present and ran her fingers along the smooth paper that covered the present. Derek watched her, a smile on his face as he headed to his desk. He was going to crack on with some work that he needed to do, he wanted to finish it before Christmas day. "A present from you? I didn't see one under the tree…"

"I made sure to hide yours," he smiled as he sat down on his chair and loaded up the computer.

"It says this is only have the present?" Angie asked him confused.

"You'll have to wait, are you still coming over?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, I'm still coming over for Christmas." She struggled to ignore the present. It was there, on her desk…teasing her as she wanted to open it. She looked over to Derek and found that he was absorbed into his work. She smiled and decided to follow his example, she cracked down on her work too. Time passed and before they knew it, their shift had finished. Before they knew it…Christmas was just around the corner.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Special Chapter: Christmas with a Surgeon

Angie was the first to wake up on Christmas day, she was going to be spending Christmas morning with Derek before their parents arrived to have Christmas dinner, Derek had managed to persuade them both to come over for Christmas dinner, Delilah didn't take much but Angie's mother was persistent to having Christmas dinner around hers, but Angie came to the rescue and managed to persuade her mother to come over to Derek's home. After Christmas dinner, Angie was going to leave with her mother and Derek was going to stay at home with his family. Angie slipped out from her room and walked through the corridor and found Derek's room. She gently knocked on the door and opened it and saw her surgeon was fast asleep on his bed. Curled up under the covers which kept him warm during the night. His form was as tight as a ball like a form of protection. Angie gently stroked Derek's face and decided that she could steal a kiss from him. Smirking, she crouched down in front of Derek and placed her lips on his cheek. Derek stirred slightly at the sudden contact.

"Merry Christmas, Derek Stiles~" Angie smiled as Derek opened his eyes.

"Angie…?" Derek asked her confused as he looked at her.

"Just came to see you," she smiled. "Merry Christmas~" Derek smiled back at her.

"Merry Christmas~" He spoke cheerfully.

"Come on, Christmas presents~" Angie giggled as she took Derek's hand and pulled him from the bed. Derek didn't have much choice, Angie was stronger than he was currently in his waking-up form and pulled him off the bed, Derek was in a simple t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts but Angie either didn't notice or didn't care as she didn't react. Angie kept pulling him down the stairs and into the living room. "Come on, let's open them~" Angie looked at the presents.

"You're acting like a child, didn't really expect to see this side of you," Derek admitted as he gave out a yawn.

"Why are you so tired?" Angie whined.

"Because I just woke up?" Derek answered her question with a form of question. She smirked before she reached for her present from Derek. It had been placed under the tree when they got home from the shift. Derek sat back as he watched Angie open her present. Under the wrapping was a box. She opened the box and saw that there was Styrofoam. After moving the Styrofoam out of the way, she noticed that there was a mug. She smiled and took out the mug and examined it closely. She noticed words were on the mug and started to read them out loud.

"To my special nurse Angie, to whom I've grown close to. May your life be filled with joy and let our bond together chase away the darkness and fill you with happiness." Angie read with a smile on her face. She placed the mug down and looked at Derek only to see that he had placed a sticky bow on his cheek. "What's that for?"

"The mug was one half of your present, I'm your other half~"

"What…do you mean?" Angie wasn't sure she was understanding what Derek meant.

"Hehe, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while…but…would you be my sunshine?" Derek asked her. Angie wasn't sure what to say. Angie's heart was beating fast. She wasn't expecting Derek to pop her the question she had been longing for…to happen on Christmas day! She knew what she wanted to say but her body wasn't responding to the way she wanted it. Derek saw how Angie froze and decided to make the first move. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently dragged his thumb down her face. Angie felt like she was melting in his tender touch, she reached up and placed her hand on top of his.

"So warm…~" Angie purred as she closed her eyes gently.

"May I add the finishing touch?" Derek asked her.

"Finishing touch…?" Derek started to close the gap between the two of them, she blushed as she knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to what was going to happen, what feeling she was going to feel when his lips finally met hers. The first 'official' kiss the two of them shared.

"Mew~"

"Gemma…" Angie opened her eyes to see that Gemma had stolen the kiss. She couldn't help but start laughing and soon Derek joined her. Gemma looked pleased with herself too.

* * *

FireCacodemon: And that's the Christmas special done. I will now slap the Complete label on the story. It's been fun writing this and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or a really good day. I wish you all a Happy New Year too. Thank you for reading and take care~


End file.
